


Eu Sou A Vingança! Eu Sou A Noite! Eu Sou O Batman!

by ig88



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League Dark (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 154,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ig88/pseuds/ig88
Summary: O Protetor De Gotham, Membro da Liga Da Justiça, Salvador, Vigilante; o mito, a lenda daquele que não vai descansar até que todos os inimigos estejam derrotados, nunca vai desistir, nunca vai se render, ele é o Batman!





	1. Origens

Batman

 

Eu Sou A Vingança! Eu Sou A Noite! Eu Sou O Batman!

 

Capítulo 1  
Origens

 

Nesses dias escuros; a Cidade De Gotham nem sempre foi assim, claro que ela teve seus altos e baixos em relação aos males que assolam qualquer cidade, mas, nos últimos anos essa cidade em que todos a amam e a odeiam ao mesmo tempo, estiveram em seu mais alto momento, criminalidade em baixa, os mais necessitados estava sendo atendidos e os males combatidos, muitos conseguiam chances melhores na vida e aqueles que não conseguiam; bem existiam aqueles que estavam dispostos a garantir isso; pela primeira vez todos dentro da cidade viam o quão bem a paz fazia para a felicidade das pessoas, a economia da cidade e bem estar da população, mesmo que Gotham é um conjunto de ilhas; que vivem cercadas de chuva boa em boa parte do ano e os invernos praticamente paralisavam a cidade, mas, isso não impediu que as conquistas sociais e econômicas fossem alcançadas; todos esses trabalhos guiados por um casal; o casal mais proeminente de Gotham City: Thomas e Martha Wayne, os Anjos De Gotham que nunca deixaram a sua imensa riqueza desviar de quem eles eram e assim provendo aos mais necessitados e colocando um exemplo sobre os mais ricos de Gotham que seguiam os exemplos do Casal Wayne.  
Ambos, o farol de esperança para Gotham, de que as coisas seriam melhores para a cidade e que estão melhores para a cidade, muitos diriam que eles eram uma fachada e na verdade não se amavam e mantinham as aparências, de que eles como qualquer outro casal tinham problemas e que sua caridade não passava de promoção da imagem de uma família caridosa e que cuidava do próximo; mas, são eles, um dos poucos sinais que havia esperança para o mundo, mas, então uma grande tragédia que se abateu sobre essa cidade; o Casal Wayne foi assassinado; o mundo estarrecido ficou de luto pela perda dos Anjos De Gotham que fizeram tanto pela sua cidade e o mundo, quem os assassinaria? A raiva e indignação surgiram, respostas foram exigidas; todos queriam justiça, policiais dispostos a atirar para matar, mas, ninguém mais do que o filho do Casal Wayne: Bruce Wayne que estava ao lado de seus pais e os viu serem assassinados; o mundo se comoveu com o filho de quinze anos do casal; foi um dia negro e de tristeza esse 26 de junho de 1999; depois do velório, mensagens de solidariedade de todos foram entregues a Bruce Wayne e ele aceitou todos; mas, agora é o momento da leitura do testamento do casal que está preste a acontecer; todos queriam saber o que um documento faria com o futuro da empresa e da família.  
Todos os que deveriam estar nessa sala de reuniões luxuosa; estavam ali, mas, não é para uma reunião de negócios lucrativa e sim, para ouvir o testamento sobre a última vontade de um dos homens forte, se não o mais forte dessa empresa, não, ele não comandava os negócios dessa empresa, ele apenas é um médico dedicado a ajudar a população dessa cidade; médico e também inteligente que se dedicou a melhora da prática de medicina para o mundo todo, ajudar em todas as classes sociais; não deixando ninguém desamparado, sua esposa que faleceu junto ao marido dedicava a programas sociais para ajudar os mais necessitados, eles eram os anjos da cidade, um exemplo que em meio à violência e a corrupção da cidade, ainda havia um ponto de luz brilhante para que todos pudessem olhar e pegar, mas, eles foram assassinados e isso certamente é o começo de dias escuros e ninguém tinha um ponto brilhante para olhar:  
\- Senhoras; senhores; podemos começar! – disse o advogado responsável pelo testamento, Erick Becker; o advogado de total confiança da Família Wayne; ele pigarreou - Peçam que me deixem terminar a leitura, é importante para que ouçamos até o final!  
Todos os presentes parecem concordar, mas, o fato de que estavam presentes pessoas ricas e educadas da mais alta sociedade, não se rebaixariam para reclamar.  
Houve é claro leitura oficial do testamento, este colocando o que Thomas Wayne queria a dizer a todos, sobre a cidade, sobre a empresa e sobre os colegas que trabalharam com ele na empresa, no hospital e pela cidade, claro, afirmando que seu filho é o herdeiro e deveria assumir a empresa quando chegassem à idade adulta, então somente alguns citados por Erick Becker ficaram para uma leitura mais particular do testamento; Becker então ele tocou o CD que estava em um gravador:  
\- Essa é a última vontade e final, testemunhada do falecido Thomas Wayne! – disse o advogado no áudio - Advogado Erick Becker como o testamenteiro oficial da Família Wayne, Lucius Fox, Alfred Pennyworth, Leslie Thompkins funcionando em caráter de testemunho, passamos a parti de agora para a voz de Thomas Wayne!  
Aqui ouve uma pausa:  
\- “No evento de minha morte, eu Thomas Paul Wayne, em mente e corpo sãos, declaro que todas as minhas posses vão para a minha esposa: Martha Elisabeth Wayne e se no evento infeliz; minha esposa vier a falecer; tudo o que é meu e de também da minha esposa, todas as nossas posses, passam para o meu filho: Bruce Wayne”!  
\- “Bruce... Eu peço que você honre o legado da Família Wayne. E dedique-se a melhora de Gotham City, das suas instituições e de seus cidadãos”! – continuou o áudio – “Por favor... Seja forte. Você é novo, mas, está destinado a grandes coisas... Faça o seu melhor com as oportunidades que surgirem! Use-as para dar de volta a essa cidade que nos deu tanto para mudar as vidas de milhões de pessoas...”!  
\- “Não desperdice essa riqueza... Por favor, não desperdice tudo em carros rápidos, roupas caras e na perseguição de um estilo de vida destrutivo...”!  
\- “Invista em Gotham! Trate as pessoas como a sua família! Cuide delas e use esse dinheiro para guardá-las de forças que estão além de seu controle”! – continuou Thomas no áudio – “Meu maior arrependimento é que não o verei crescer para se tornar um bom homem que sei que você será, e finalmente... Meu filho; eu peço que nunca abandone a fé a essa cidade e a deixe ao seu destino”!  
-“Nós vivemos em dias escuros... E que sem dúvida há mais vindo..., mas, são os grandes e bons homens que defendem Gotham quando outros se viram e fogem”!  
Uma pausa no áudio:  
“Na morte, eu o amarei para sempre; seu pai: Thomas”!  
E assim o Advogado Becker havia pausado o leitor:  
\- Essas são as palavras de Thomas Wayne para o seu filho! - disse Erick Becker - Agora podemos dar início às parte técnicas!  
As partes técnicas foram ditas, como de início, Lucius Fox, um amigo de Thomas Wayne dentro da empresa cuidaria dos assuntos da Wayne Enterprises até passar o comando da empresa para Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth e sua esposa, Dra. Leslie Thompkins teriam a tutela do Herdeiro Wayne; Bruce deveria estar a par do que acontece na empresa e o Sr. Fox seria o canal junto com o conselho; outros detalhes foram à entrega de cartas com palavras pessoais de Thomas e Martha Wayne para os mais íntimos:  
\- Assim, podemos concluir a leitura do testamento! – disse o advogado Becker.  
As pessoas saíram da sala, Bruce ficou ao lado de seu mordomo e amigo Alfred; também Lucius Fox e a Dra. Leslie Thompkins; Bruce segurando o envelope que receberá como se estivesse segurando o seu bem mais precioso, ele entendeu, ele sabia que o seu pai faria; não que ele tenha avisado, mas, por que, no fundo ele sabia o que aconteceria; quando todos os detalhes legais foram acertados, Bruce tinha a certeza que a empresa estava em boas mãos e que o Sr. Fox iria continuar o trabalho de seu pai e de sua mãe, Bruce estava em sua limusine quando se lembrou de receber a carta de sua mãe, ele a tirou do bolso e passou a lê-la:  
\- “Meu querido filho Bruce”! – começou a carta – “Sei que está lendo isso, significa que eu estou morta, isso significa que me juntei ao seu pai e eu faço isso feliz sabendo que sei que se tornou um grande homem assim como o seu pai”! ”Sei que nada do que eu escrever vai aliviar a dor em seu coração; essa dor que está sentindo não vai passar meu filho, mas, você pode colocá-la no fundo de seu coração; não se afunde nessa dor; eu quero que você viva, seja feliz, construa uma família e vai perceber que qualquer dor será deixada de lado quando você encontrar a maior felicidade: Amar alguém e tiver os seus próprios filhos”! “Acredito que vai conseguir seguir em frente, meu querido, não se prenda muito ao passado e não viva em dor; viva de verdade e encontre a alegria”! “Eu te amo, meu filho: Martha”!  
Bruce não se conteve em derramar lágrimas por sua mãe; por seus pais; lá estava em cada uma dessas palavras mostrando o quão grande ele possa ser e que ele será feliz, mas, no momento ele não se sente grande ou feliz, sente como se tivesse caído em uma grande escuridão e não tivesse ninguém para puxá-lo de lá, quando o seu pai o puxou do poço enquanto os morcegos o assustavam, mas, isso foi há dois anos e agora, com quatorze, ele não sabia que rumo tomar, qual caminho a seguir? Seu medo de morcegos ainda estava agarrado bem apertado em sua alma. Será que essa dor passaria? Será que conseguiria colocar essa dor que está bem fundo de sua alma e realizar os desejos de seus pais? Talvez não agora, mas, tinha a certeza que alcançaria as expectativas que seus pais tiveram por ele.  
Assim uma nova rotina começou em sua vida, ele pararia para pensar nos próximos anos que depois da morte de seus pais, ele estava funcionando como um robô no automático. Bruce começou a treinar em vários tipos de luta ao longo dos anos; ele não se focou em uma, mas, em vários estilos de luta, treinando todos os dias; além de ser extremamente inteligente e sempre se manter no topo de suas aulas, claro que os outros alunos que queriam intimidá-lo, não podiam, por ser Bruce Wayne e que todos sabiam que tinha conhecimento de várias artes marciais, ele não tinha amigos e francamente, ele gostava, assim não tinha distrações e podia se focar em seus estudos e o seu treinamento, inicialmente ele fazia isso para não mais se sentir indefeso como foi na morte de seus pais, a culpa de saber que ele poderia ter feito algo o atormentava, mesmo com aqueles próximos a ele dizendo que ele não poderia ter feito nada de diferente e talvez trouxesse um resultado pior ainda.  
Assim foi por vários anos, treino e estudo, isso o destacou para os professores e também para os paparazzi que queriam a imagem do Herdeiro Wayne; então, depois de três anos, ele entrou na universidade aos dezessete anos; entrou especialmente na Universidade De Gotham em 2002; onde seu pai cursou medicina; resolvendo a estar cursando administração e logo se destacou como uma mente inteligente sendo o primeiro da classe, além que no tempo livre estudava outras matérias de seu interesse; como; sistema de informação, química, biologia e entre outras matérias, mas, isso somente foi para si mesmo onde conseguia fazer as provas dessas matérias, onde não lhe renderiam nota ou a formação nessas matérias, sua formação de verdade foi administração e ele concluiu em 2006 como orador da turma, aos vinte e um anos de idade no topo; com as melhores notas, nesses anos de universidade, ele fez amigos, colegas no qual faria negócios no futuro, amou; foi rejeitado e não era mais virgem; ele realmente aprendeu a conquistar as mulheres; ele não podia reclamar desses anos, foram nesses anos que descobriu que usaria seu conhecimento de luta para impedir que outros sofressem como ele, seria um justiceiro das sombras, garantiria que os criminosos de verdade fossem levados à justiça; se dedicaria a erradicar o que há de pior na cidade em que ama, mas, para isso ele precisava de mais treinamento, de mais conhecimento, fortalecer a sua mente e seu corpo; por isso, ao se formar aos vinte um anos, ele saiu para o mundo; disse a todos que estava indo viajar para conhecer o mundo e que diante do horror e da tragédia que viu, estava na hora de conhecer a beleza desse mundo.  
Ele viajou, começando em 2006, mantendo o seu nome e assim garantir a todos que estava vivo, mandava cartas e fotos de suas viagens, mas, de noite, mudava de nome, se disfarçava e se dedicaria a conhecer o submundo onde impera o crime e o mal; participando das lutas de rua, enfrentaram aqueles que se proclamavam os melhores lutadores, ele vencia ou perdia, acostumando com a dor, a bater de com força, a sentir a adrenalina do combate, aprendendo com todos o que enfrentou; de estar pronto para qualquer estilo de luta que enfrentasse; se aprofundou em uma maneira obsessiva em conhecer o mundo do crime; ele fez isso por um ano e foi nesse mesmo ano que conheceu Ted Grant, boxeador profissional, campeão mundial, medalhista olímpico e dono de uma academia em Chicago, lá ele aprendeu a ser rápido, a ler os movimentos do adversário e ficou mais forte, mas, foi lá também que Bruce pode usar o seu nome sem problemas; sabia que Ted sempre seria de total confiança, ele mesmo com os seus cabelos grisalhos ainda tinha força, resistência e velocidade e parecia totalmente dedicado a aprender outros estilos de combate.  
Foi assim que Bruce revelou a sua maior ambição, o que ele queria fazer e foi assim que aprendeu sobre o manto do Wildcat e tudo fazia sentido sobre a sua confiança rápida sobre Ted Grant, ele fez o que Bruce estava planejando fazer; desde então, Bruce passou a confiar mais em seus instintos; Bruce conheceu seu filho Ted Jr., seu filho de um caso de uma noite, Tom Bronson que parecia não se ressentir da ausência de seu pai, mas, não tinha problemas em se relacionar com o seu meio irmão e a também passou a conhecer a afilhada dele, Yolanda Montez. Bruce conheceu todos eles e treinou com eles, mas, então ele teve que ir embora e um mês depois conheceu Giovanni Zatara e sua filha Zatanna Zatara; Giovanni, o Mestre do Escapismo e um mágico mundialmente famoso e sua filha da sua idade que estava aprendendo com ele; logo Bruce aprendeu alguns truques de escapismo com o pai e sua filha e logo compreendeu que a magia é real nesse mundo, tanto Giovanni e Zatanna tinham como mágicos famosos que entretém o público, mas, ao mesmo tempo se dedicam a acabar com qualquer coisa maligna relacionada ao sobrenatural; foi assim que Bruce em um desses casos conheceu John Constantine que desde os dezoito anos, fazendo três anos de profissão haviam dedicado a combater o obscuro, tanto que já tinha o nome de Hellblazer.  
Um ano terminou e Bruce se despedia da Família Zatara e então ele foi para a China; disposto a aprender com os maiores mestres; se dirigindo para um Templo Shaolin no interior da China, isolado de quase tudo onde ele se dedicou a aprender as artes do Tai Chi Chuan; aprendeu a refinar o seu estilo de luta, aprendeu a controlar a sua raiva, o seu ódio; se dedicou a essa arte interna e também aprendeu o estilo Lun Tien Thuen (O Punho Do Dragão Do Poço), a arte externa, ele fez isso por um ano, absorvendo o conhecimento como uma esponja.  
Claro que sempre que possível, nesses dois anos de treinamento, ainda se mantinha em contato com Lucius Fox para ouvir os seus conselhos e dar sugestões e até mesmo tomar decisões para administrar a empresa de sua família; quando o seu treinamento terminou na China, Bruce partiu para o Japão; ele queria encontrar um mestre para o treinamento ninja; seu mestre sabia sobre as suas intenções e o apoiava, por isso indicou para um treinamento no Japão; um treinamento ninja com um verdadeiro mestre, viajando para a província da Mie onde fora no passado a província de Iga existia e onde pode encontrar o templo de um clã; ou eles o encontraram e de antemão sabiam que ele viria para o treinamento; descendentes de Hattori Hanzo; Bruce treinou com eles por mais um ano de dedicação, suor, e muitos ferimentos e então ele terminou o treinamento e se sentiu pronto para voltar para casa; ele começou a sua viajem de volta.  
No início de 2009, com vinte e quatro anos de idade e com o seu treinamento terminado, ele viajou para Tibete, passando pela capital da província: Lhasa, antes de prosseguir viajem, ele tinha um plano, e queria os colocar em funcionamento, esse último ano de treinamento não deixou entrar em contato com Sr. Fox, Alfred e sua família, mas, eles sabiam que se passaporte foi renovado nesse ano no Japão, mas, ele entraria em contato quando estivesse preste a chegar a casa, mas, não podia deixar de ficar preocupado com o que aconteceu nessa ausência em que ele foi imposto, no momento, somente poderia se preocupar com essas questões quando chegasse a casa, agora, não resistindo, ele procurou a assistir a vida noturna da cidade, não ficou surpreso ao ver que não é diferente de qualquer outra cidade, drogas, prostituição, crimes, polícia às vezes eficiente e ineficiente. A decadência do mundo para que todos possam ver, mas, alguns viram o rosto escolhendo não ver.  
Mas, ele viu e não gostou do que estava vendo, de fato, Bruce estava surpreso realmente com o que estava vendo, que por um momento ele não podia acreditar, mas, estava a sua frente, homens, assim pareciam de longe, vestido com roupas pretas, equipamentos de combate preto, segurando katanas e estavam avançando na direção de uma mulher que ele podia ver claramente, dado a forma de seu corpo mesmo que estivesse vestindo um equipamento de combate também preto, ela que parecia estar ferida, sangrando e segurando uma katana em uma tentativa de se proteger, Bruce podia ver que é uma fútil tentativa, mas, não podia deixar de admirar a vontade de sobreviver dela ou ela tinha um último truque para tentar fugir ou conseguir matar todos eles; claro que Bruce decidiu ajudar em favor da mulher, claramente não havia mais nada que ela pudesse fazer.  
Bruce tirou a sua katana que havia ganhado do Clã Hanzo e silenciosamente ele avançou, usando a escuridão como cobertura, ele viu um retardatário e rapidamente e silenciosamente avançou colocando a mão na sua boca abafando o seu som e o puxando para a escuridão, ninguém tinha percebido, com sua força Bruce o jogou para o outro lado do beco batendo com força na parede e caindo em cima dos entulhos ali presentes causando muito barulho e chamando a atenção dos outros que se viraram e logo que viram o seu companheiro caído ficaram de guarda; Bruce segurando três shurikens na sua mão direita, as lanças, elas fazem uma curva para a direita acertando três inimigos no pescoço e eles caem se engasgando em seu próprio sangue, os outros ficam distraídos pela queda dos seus companheiros, mas, sendo por um momento, mesmo assim Bruce surge na escuridão empunhando a sua katana e cortando a cabeça do ninja inimigo mais próximo, seu rosto estoico gelado, o sangue flui para todas as direções quando o corpo cai no chão junto com a cabeça que rola pelo chão, Bruce avança aplicando um golpe de baixo par cima na diagonal acertando outro inimigo, nesse momento há uma reação dos outros que avançam contra Bruce; Bruce segurou o punho de um ninja que vinha em primeiro e o torce quebrando-o, o inimigo grita de dor, Bruce enfia a sua katana no pescoço do inimigo e rapidamente o tira para girar trezentos e sessenta graus e aplicar um chute em seu peito o mandando contra o seu companheiro que vinha atrás e em seguida se vira para os outros dois ninjas e começa a se movimentar rápido aparando golpes de katana dos dois com a sua katana, dura pouco quando Bruce vê um terceiro ninja se aproximando e girando o seu corpo em trezentos e sessenta graus e empurra o terceiro ninja na direção do seu companheiro; esse terceiro ninja é empalado pela katana do companheiro e ambos vão a chão e Bruce toca golpes rápidos com o outro ninja e com um golpe corta o pescoço e ele cai no chão. Bruce se vira e avança no mesmo momento e que último ninja se levantaria no chão tem a sua cabeça chutada por Bruce indo ao nocaute.  
Bruce olha para a cena em que tudo aconteceu, sangue espalhado por todos os lugares, Bruce não sabia além do que o porquê fez isso, esses caras poderiam ser os mocinhos e aqui ele os havia matado, mas, havia um sentimento de quando viu o rosto da mulher, mesmo na escuridão o havia reconhecido, por isso havia arriscado, por isso havia se virado e ido em direção a mulher rezando a qualquer deus que seus instintos estivessem certos, ele viu a mulher encarando tudo o que aconteceu segurando a sua katana e apertando o seu ferimento tentando estancar o seu sangramento e quando pode ver melhor o rosto, iluminado pela luz da lua a reconheceu imediatamente, surpreso, não esperava a encontrar aqui de todos os lugares possíveis do mundo e especialmente que tinha que salvá-la; essa certamente seria uma coisa que Bruce não esqueceria:  
\- Talia? – exclamou Bruce:  
\- Bruce! – disse Talia surpresa.  
Bruce surpreso com o que estava vendo, uma figura de seu passado, uma figura íntima de seu passado, que amou de todas as formas possíveis; ele não prestou atenção aos seus arredores e com um golpe em seu templo ele tinha ido ao nocaute, a escuridão tomou conta de Bruce e por um momento ele apenas ficou em suas memórias em quando conheceu Talia, seu primeiro ano de faculdade; ele havia conhecido Talia que havia se transferido para a universidade, eles se conheceram e logo ela estava entre os seus amigos, Bruce não sabia, mas, havia algo que atrai para ela e uma vez ela havia confessado a mesma atração, Bruce foi com calma e em dois meses estavam namorando e os meses seguintes foram os melhores de sua vida e então um ano havia acabado e Talia foi transferida de volta para casa, em Londres, foi naquele momento em que Bruce pensava em desistir de seus planos para seguir uma vida normal com Talia, mas, quando se despediram, ela o havia convencido a nunca desistir de trazer justiça a esse mundo, ela concordava com ele, ela acreditava nele, ela sabia sobre os seus planos e o apoiava.  
Bruce abriu os seus olhos e percebeu que estava em uma cama, ele logo começou a usar os outros sentidos, a audição para ouvir qualquer coisa que pudesse identificar onde ele estava; o olfato para cheirar qualquer coisa significativa, mas, ele não estava recebendo qualquer indicação que pudesse ajuda-lo, por isso, resolveu abrir os olhos e lá estava ela, sentada a sua frente vigiando ele, Talia, ela sorriu quando o viu acordado:  
\- Faz muito tempo amado! – disse Talia:  
\- Sim! – disse Bruce – De todas as pessoas que salvei, logo tinha que ser você!  
\- É o destino Bruce! – disse Talia:  
\- Você me conhece Talia e sabe que acredito que somos capazes de fazer os nossos próprios destinos! – disse Bruce:  
\- Eu sei amado! – disse Talia – Por isso, você escolheu me salvar; por isso devo a minha vida a você!  
\- Você pode começar a pagar me dizendo quem você irritou muito para que assassinos fossem atrás de você! – disse Bruce sorrindo.  
Ao contrário do que se ele poderia esperar, algumas pessoas podiam ficar relutantes a dizer qualquer coisa sobre uma situação em que Talia se encontrou, mas, não ela; ela sorriu para Bruce:  
\- Se eu disser isso, terei que contar muitas verdades a você Bruce! – avisou Talia – É isso que quer?  
\- Eu salvei você e acho que posso ajudar! – disse Bruce – Então sim!  
\- Meu pai tem muitos recursos para que não precise de ajuda externa! – disse Talia – Você deve ter percebido isso quando foi nocauteado! Contando a verdade pode talvez dissipar muitas questões que você tenha em mente, especialmente em relação a nós!  
\- Eu estou disposto a ouvir tudo Talia! – disse Bruce.  
Talia olhou longamente para Bruce e respirou fundo:  
\- Meu nome é Talia Al Ghul; sou filha de Ra’s Al Ghul, o líder da Liga Das Sombras! – disse Talia:  
\- Então Talia Heady é falso? – perguntou Bruce:  
\- É verdadeiro à medida que eu use para aqueles que não sabem o que um pai faz! – respondeu Talia – A liga surgiu a milhares de anos quando a ambição e a ganância do homem o fizeram desejar o mundo conhecido, impérios e reinados surgiram e quando desejavam o mundo, passando por cima dos inocentes sem nenhuma consideração; uma sociedade foi formada para agir nas sombras, derrubar os pilares que sempre sustentaram imperadores e reis até que seus reinos e impérios caíssem completamente, fomos treinados no corpo e na mente para sermos o melhores; quando uma balança pendia demais, nós estávamos lá para equilibrar as coisas! Houve um tempo em que a liga entrou em decadência e nesse tempo em que meu pai assumiu e foi o momento em que ele descobriu algo que o manteve vivo por muito tempo para planejar e executar os desígnios da liga!  
Talia tirou um frasco do bolso e tirou a sua tampa colocando a mesinha ao lado da cama e em seguida pegando uma faca e rapidamente pegando a mão de Bruce e fazendo um corte nela; Bruce é claro chiou de dor olhando com muita suspeita para Talia que apenas sorriu e em seguida molhou os dedos e passou em cima da ferida e como um passe de mágica o corte havia se curado instantaneamente para a surpresa de Bruce e foi em especial quando Talia limpou o local do ferimento e não havia nada, nem mesmo uma cicatriz:  
\- O Poço De Lázaro, uma fonte de água mística capaz de curar todos os tipos de ferimentos e doenças! Inclusive o envelhecimento! – explicou Talia – Nas pesquisas de meu pai, ele chega a estipular que as águas do poço podem ressuscitar os mortos!  
\- Incrível! – disse Bruce admirando o local do ferimento que já não existia, ele viu Talia fechando o frasco e o colocando na mesa:  
\- Esse frasco é seu Bruce, como uma forma de pagamento por salvar a minha vida! – disse Talia e em seguida para a sua surpresa montou em cima dele – Eu também tenho outras formas de agradecer; muitas mais formas!  
\- Você não precisa! – disse Bruce:  
\- Pelos velhos tempos Bruce! – disse Talia – Além do mais, meu pai vai saber sobre o que fez e ele vai se considerar em dívida com você, se por acaso os seus caminhos se cruzarem; escolha sabiamente o que pedirá a ele para quitar a dívida!  
Nada mais precisou ser dito quando somente Talia e Bruce se encaravam e no instante seguinte estavam se beijando, uma vontade de línguas com uma tentando ser superior a outra e um beijo cheio de luxúria, Bruce ainda se lembra da boa sensação que é os seios grandes de Talia pressionados contra o seu peito e parecia que sempre seria uma boa sensação; “pelos velhos tempos”; pensou Bruce assim como Talia disse, e eles se aprofundaram. Bruce abriu os olhos na manhã seguinte depois de horas de intenso amor de luxúria, o prazer indescritível em estar com Talia sempre o animou na manhã seguinte e esse dia não foi diferente; Bruce percebeu que estava no quarto sozinho e compreendeu que Talia fez; eles dois não é para ser; talvez em um futuro distante, mas, não hoje e não agora; Bruce viu que o frasco com a água do Poço De Lázaro ainda estava na mesa; Bruce a pegou e a guardou, ele também percebeu que estava no seu quarto de hotel, como Talia soube, bem, certamente alguma pesquisa e muitas perguntas; de qualquer forma, é a hora de Bruce voltar para casa, ele tem muita coisa a fazer.  
Conseguindo contato com o seu mordomo, amigo e mentor, Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce conseguiu se encontrar com ele em um aeroporto pouco ou não utilizado, Alfred já estava o esperando com o seu jato, logo que Alfred reconhece Bruce ele dá um sorriso de felicidade, um sorriso que Bruce não vê há muito tempo e que Alfred somente o coloca em sua face para a sua família:  
\- Mestre Wayne, passou muito tempo fora! – disse Alfred sorrindo:  
\- É verdade! – disse Bruce sorrindo:  
\- Está muito elegante! – disse Alfred, um claro a ser referido ao cabelo longo e a barba cheia de Bruce, além das roupas velhas que estava usando e a katana que estava em suas costas – Tirando a lama!  
Bruce sorriu ainda maior e entrou no jato sendo seguido por Alfred e em seguida estavam decolando, eles estavam voltando para casa:  
\- Vai ficar muito tempo em Gotham senhor? – perguntou Alfred depois que eles decolaram:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Bruce – Gotham é minha casa e sempre vou voltar para ela!  
\- Eu tenho a curiosidade sobre as suas aventuras no exterior Patrão Bruce! – disse Alfred; Bruce olhou para o seu mordomo e amigo, ele respirou fundo e começou a contar; ele contou tudo, a suas viagens e treinamentos, as pessoas que conheceu, ele bebeu um copo de água para refrescar a garganta e em seguida hesitou e começou a contar o que aconteceu em Lhasa:  
\- Eu matei aqueles homens Alfred, tenho sangue nas mãos, não são inocentes, longe disso, mas, eu os matei, estava na memória nesse um ano de treinamento em sempre praticar os movimentos para matar, mesmo tendo jurado que não cederia a esse instinto de matar! – disse Bruce:  
Alfred estava olhando para o frasco que Bruce havia lhe mostrado e colocou na mesinha a sua frente:  
\- Foi o calor da batalha, Patrão Bruce, você viu a situação se desenrolar e você agiu de acordo com o treinamento! – disse Alfred; ele parecia que queria continuar a falar, mas, se viu interrompendo a si próprio para perguntar – O que fará agora senhor?  
\- Tenho a intenção de mostrar ao povo que Gotham não pertence aos corruptos e criminosos! – respondeu Bruce:  
\- Durante a Crise De 29, seu bisavô quase faliu as Empresas Wayne tentando combater a pobreza! – disse Alfred – Ele achava que os ricos de Gotham seguiriam o seu exemplo e tentariam salvar a cidade!  
\- Eles seguiram? – perguntou Bruce:  
\- De certa forma! – respondeu Alfred – Por um tempo, mas, depois do assassinato frio de seus pais; colocou os ricos e poderosos em ação, mais segurança para eles e cobrando sem parar para o governo melhorar a polícia, mas, creio que existam forças que eu não veja que impede que nossa força de segurança se torne melhor e menos corrupta!  
\- Para sair da apatia, as pessoas precisam de exemplos dramáticos! – disse Bruce – Não posso fazer isso como Bruce Wayne; eu como Bruce Thomas Wayne só posso chegar até certo ponto; como um homem, sou mortal, de carne e osso, posso ser desfigurado, destruído, mas, como símbolo...  
Aqui Bruce fez uma pausa pesando as suas palavras no que ele dirá a seguir:  
\- Como símbolo, posso ser incorruptível, posso ser eterno! – disse Bruce terminando o seu pensamento:  
\- Que símbolo? – perguntou Alfred:  
\- Alguma coisa... elementar... alguma coisa aterrorizante! – respondeu Bruce:  
\- Sugiro, que já que vai lutar contra o submundo do crime que esse símbolo seja uma presença forte que vai proteger de represálias às pessoas que ama! – disse Alfred:  
\- Pensando em você, Alfred? – perguntou Bruce:  
\- Na verdade, senhor, eu estou pensando na minha família! – respondeu Alfred sorrindo – Devo incluir os seus amigos nessa conta também, senhor!  
Bruce somente pode sorrir para seu velho amigo:  
\- O treinamento está aí, Mestre Wayne! – disse Alfred – Na situação de combate ele vai agir com o seu instinto de sobrevivência e nesse caso não fique surpreso que tenha corpos pelo chão ao longo de sua luta; você não pode desligar o seu instinto de sobrevivência, Patrão Bruce, precisa dele para sobreviver, para estar sempre atento; precisa dele para sempre verificar até que tenha a total certeza!  
Ambos, os dois homens permaneceram calados, Bruce com a cabeça baixa olhando para as próprias mãos e Alfred olhando pela janela para a paisagem lá fora:  
\- Como está a sua família? – perguntou Bruce:  
\- Leslie é agora a chefe da ala médica da cirurgia geral do Gotham General Hospital! – respondeu Alfred – Julia ainda está na Inglaterra com a SAS e James está pronto para fazer residência, mas, ele quer fazer em outro hospital para evitar ter a sua mãe como chefe!  
\- Compreensível! – disse Bruce – Ele já escolheu um hospital?  
\- Hospital Memorial Jonathan Wayne! – respondeu Alfred:  
\- Meu bisavô! – disse Bruce:  
\- Ele fez a diferença! – disse Alfred rindo junto com Bruce:  
\- Contou a alguém que eu voltei? – perguntou Bruce:  
\- Não calculei o impacto de sua volta depois de um ano sem notícias! – respondeu Alfred – Especialmente depois que o Sr. Earle tentou declara-lo morto!  
\- Ele fez o que? – perguntou Bruce:  
\- A palavra certa é “tentou”! – disse Alfred – Devo lembra-lo que deixou documentos muito bem amarrados legalmente que somente eu posso declara-lo morto, ele tenta tornar a empresa pública e assim tornar você não mais o acionista majoritário da empresa, ações, essas que valem muito dinheiro!  
\- Eu me lembro! – disse Bruce – Que bom que fiz isso!  
\- De fato, Patrão Bruce, mas, até que pudesse colocar esses documentos na cara do Sr. Earle, ele já havia tirado Lucius Fox da presidência! – explicou Alfred – Claro que os documentos deixam bem claro que na sua ausência, somente eu posso fazer mudanças na presidência e isso nos dá abertura necessária para tirar o Sr. Earle da empresa junto com alguns conselheiros e acionistas corruptos; tomei a liberdade junto ao Sr. Fox com a Receita Federal a investigar o nosso amigo de confiança Sr. Earle e alguns dos conselheiros desonestos e já tem o suficiente para prendê-los por um longo tempo!  
Bruce só podia dar uma puxada de canto dos lábios no lado direito parecendo um sorriso:  
\- É bom poder confiar em você Alfred – disse Bruce:  
\- De fato, Patrão Bruce! – disse Alfred se se encostando à poltrona se preparando para dormir enquanto Bruce olhava pela janela, ele estava voltando para casa.


	2. Gotham

Capítulo 2  
Gotham

 

Gotham City, uma cidade sombria na maior parte dos tempos; talvez Bruce imaginasse errado, Gotham sempre foi sombria e continuava a mesma do jeito quando a deixou há esses anos atrás; nublada e com chuva, melancólica, gótica e com uma grande história, além dos altos índices de criminalidade e a capacidade do povo que diante disso tudo ainda persiste, ainda tenta, mas, não mais acredita; a esperança diminuída, por isso Bruce havia treinado tanto, havia voltado, ele queria dar essa esperança novamente, assustar os criminosos e corruptos para se esconderem em seus buracos e nunca saíssem e quando tivessem a coragem de sair, ele estaria lá; esperando e pronto para mostrar a eles um mundo de dor; pegando a limusine e seguindo pelas ruas de Gotham vendo a sujeira e a decadência trazendo a cidade cada vez mais para baixo:  
\- Como pode ver Patrão Bruce, terá muito trabalho pela frente! – disse Alfred:  
\- Eu imaginei Alfred! – disse Bruce:  
\- Vai começar a atuar a noite? – perguntou Alfred:  
\- Ainda não, há muita coisa a fazer! – respondeu Bruce.  
Deixando a cidade e entrando na parte rica de Gotham, mansões em grandes terrenos, das famílias mais ricas e fundadoras de Gotham, claro que a Família Wayne detém a maior parte, Bruce sorri quando passa pelos portões de sua mansão e a vê pela primeira vez em muito tempo:  
\- Bem-vindo ao lar, Patrão Bruce! – disse Alfred saindo do carro e Bruce saiu depois para olhar cada aspecto da mansão de sua família se lembrando de cada detalhe da fachada de entrada, então a porta da frente se abriu e saiu uma figura que Bruce queria ver a muito tempo, ainda mantendo um corpo em forma, mas, as rugas e o cabelo branco curto ainda lhe davam uma beleza ainda maior do que tinha em sua juventude, a Dra. Leslie Thompkins Pennyworth, a esposa de seu amigo Alfred vinha em sua direção sorrindo:  
\- Bruce! – disse Leslie o abraçando alegremente, Bruce sorriu sentindo saudades dos abraços que ela lhe dava nos momentos certos em que ele precisava de conforto:  
\- Senti saudades Dra. Pennyworth! – disse Bruce ao qual Leslie lhe deu uma tapa no braço:  
\- Parece que ainda vou ter que insistir que me chame de Leslie! – disse a Dra. Thompkins sorrindo – Senti saudade de você também Bruce!  
A primeira coisa que Bruce fez ao entrar na casa foi separar as suas coisas, daqueles que iriam ficar e o que iria para o lixo, suas roupas não iriam para o lixo, seriam queimadas, segundo Alfred, mas, algumas coisas ficaram, de fato, Bruce ainda iria guardá-las; primeiro ele queria muito um banho e depois de um tempo quando passou a mão no espelho tirando o vapor que havia ficado; apenas o mostrou sem nenhuma barba e seu cabelo raspado curto, passando a toalha em seu rosto ele voltou para o seu quarto onde vestiu as suas roupas, tênis, calça cinza esportiva, camiseta branca e um moletom preto, ele desceu de seu quarto até as cozinhas onde Alfred de Leslie:  
\- Ficou melhor assim, senhor! – disse Alfred quando o viu:  
\- Sempre gostei de seu cabelo Bruce, por que tão curto agora? – perguntou Leslie:  
\- Cansei de cabelo comprido! – respondeu Bruce recendo de bom grado um prato de comida de Alfred que comeu educadamente:  
\- Sr. Fox estará aqui em breve, Patrão Bruce; avisei a ele de sua volta e ele quer conversar com o senhor! – disse Alfred:  
\- E eu com ele Alfred, quanto mais cedo resolvermos a situação do Sr. Earle, melhor! – disse Bruce:   
\- Nunca gostei do Earle! – disse Leslie – Ganancioso demais para o meu gosto, ele parou praticamente com os fundos de caridade da empresa e praticamente colocou todos os esforços para a produção de armas!  
\- E os outros ramos da empresa; as Empresas Wayne são formadas por esses ramos! – disse Bruce:  
\- Praticamente sucateadas Sr. Wayne! – disse uma nova voz, profunda ao qual Bruce reconheceu:  
\- Sr. Fox! – disse Bruce estendendo a mão ao qual Lucius Fox a apertou:  
\- Sr. Wayne, é um prazer tê-lo de volta a Gotham! – disse Lucius Fox – Pena que exista outros motivos para essa reunião!  
\- De fato, Sr. Fox; de fato! – disse Bruce. A comida havia acabado e eles se mudaram para a sala de reunião que seu pai havia usado, seu avô havia usado e assim como os seus antepassados desde que construíram a mansão, aqui o Sr. Fox colocou um pen drive na tela colocada em suporte e ligou a televisão e começou a acessar os arquivos:  
\- Sr. Wayne, de fato, o senhor fez a documentação necessária garantindo que somente eu ou Alfred podia me desligar do cargo de presidente da Wayne Enterprises, mas, o Sr. Earle junto com boa parte do conselho que são os seus seguidores que convenceram outros, alguns inocentes e outros não; tiraram-me da presidência e o Sr. Earle assumiu! – explicou o Sr. Fox – Fato que Alfred apresentou a documentação que invalidou o que o conselho fez e isso me permitiu ficar na empresa e assim junto à Receita Federal pudermos investigar o conselho, a meu ver, quando voltar a assumir a empresa Sr. Wayne terá que permitir uma investigação em aberto!  
\- Alfred me disse que podem prender o Sr. Earle a qualquer momento! – disse Bruce:  
\- É verdade! – disse o Sr. Fox – Gostaria que o senhor fizesse o momento da anunciação da prisão do Sr. Earle e de seus companheiros, por assim dizer!  
Bruce sorriu:  
\- Quando? – perguntou Bruce:  
\- O melhor momento em que desejar Sr. Wayne! – respondeu o Sr. Fox:  
\- Tenho certeza que será uma coisa que não podemos perder! – disse a Dra. Thompkins:  
\- Com certeza que não querida! – disse Alfred sorrindo presunçoso:  
\- De qualquer forma! – disse Bruce interrompendo a conversa – E sobre o outro assunto?  
\- Não só vim para lhe falar sobre o Sr. Earle, Sr. Wayne! – disse Lucius Fox – Vim também para lhe mostrar!  
Bruce somente podia imaginar o que Lucius queria lhe mostrar, ledo engano, claro que Bruce sabia o que o Sr. Fox queria lhe mostrar, precisou de um pensamento para entender o que estava dizendo, claro que Bruce nas suas viagens com o pretexto de construir um bunker de última geração e de reformar a sua casa teve o que foi necessário construído, a entrada através da sala de estudo e também o escritório de seu pai, agora seu, ao invés de ser ativado por uma música específica já que Bruce não tinha a necessidade de camuflar a sua ausência com música, como Lucius mostrou indo em direção até a lareira do escritório onde ele colocou a mão em cima da escultura do brasão Wayne em cima, encostou os dedos na lareira ao qual brilharam onde foram tocados e assim abriu para uma passagem:  
\- Coloque a palma da mão em cima do símbolo central, Sr. Wayne e em seguida coloque os dedos que vai ler as suas digitais, no momento somente as minhas digitais, as de Alfred e as da doutora estão no banco de dados, poderá acrescentar mais no futuro! – explicou Lucius Fox:  
\- Creio que os de vocês sejam o suficiente, não me vejo acrescentando mais! – disse Bruce:  
\- Eu não sei Patrão Bruce! – disse Alfred – Você não pode controlar o destino e esse gosta de brincar com a vida de mortais como nós!  
Alfred estava sorrindo para Bruce quando ambos entraram e começou a descer as escadas, a porta da lareira havia se fechado e eles desceram brevemente até chegar a uma porta de aço:  
\- Aço reforçado! – disse o Sr. Fox – Precisa de leitura da iris e da retina, das veias da palma da mão para entrar e além das digitais!  
Bruce colocou a mão em cima do scanner e aproximou o olho no outro scanner que começaram a fazer a leitura e deu sinal verde abrindo a porta, ao entrar, Bruce pode assistir que aquele escritório secreto de seu pai foi de fato transformado em um quarto do pânico, monitores conectados as câmeras espalhados por todo o terreno, mantimentos para semanas, armas, camas, roupas simples, banheiro, cozinha e uma enfermaria:  
\- Tivemos que transformar esse lugar em um quarto do pânico de fato para esconder o que queríamos fazer de verdade! – explicou Lucius que andou pela sala até um espaço onde ficam os armários indo até o primeiro onde colocou a mão na porta direita e em seguida brilhou lendo a sua mão e as veias da palma e o armário se abriu como uma porta mostrando um espaço, não um quarto, não um túnel, apenas o espaço – Damas em primeiro!  
Leslie sorriu e entrou primeiro sendo seguido pelos outros, o espaço tinha folga o suficiente para todos pudessem caminhar:  
\- Depois de abrir a porta secreta do quarto Sr. Wayne, deve vir até o painel onde será feito uma leitura de íris e retina e a leitura das digitais, palma e veias de suas mãos! – explicou Lucius – Assim poderá destravar a alavanca!  
Bruce foi para o outro lado do espaço e fez isso e em seguida surgiu uma luz verde no painel e Bruce abaixou a alavanca e eles começaram a descer:  
\- O Elevador é reforçado, assim como o fosso; concreto e chapa de aço, grossas que impedem as mais poderosas máquinas de perfuração, também reforçamos as fundações da mansão! – explicou Lucius Fox enquanto eles desciam, foi rápido e em seguida a parede lateral estava se levantando para revelar a caverna em que Bruce uma vez caiu quando era menino e agora o trauma que sofreu aqui iria ajuda-lo a combater os criminosos e colocar medos em cada um dele, descendo um lance de escadas até que entraram em um corredor bem iluminado que somente ia pela direita, eles andaram pelo corredor quando Bruce olhou para a sua esquerda e percebeu que a parede é de vidro e que havia uma pista que dava para o outro lado da mansão, além da grande caverna onde a água escorria para o mar e uma abertura escondida pela cachoeira e o teto lotado de morcegos:  
\- O que é essa pista? – perguntou Bruce curioso:  
\- Ela se encontra até uma porta que quando abre salta com o seu veículo e cai em cima de uma pista escondida no lago e chega até a terra onde percorre um caminho oculto até chegar a Gotham! – respondeu Lucius – Infelizmente não encontrei nenhum veículo que atenda às suas necessidades Sr. Wayne!  
\- Não preciso dele agora, mas, gostaria de ver a garagem! – disse Bruce:  
\- Claro! – disse o Sr. Fox. O grupo chegou ao final do corredor entrando em uma grande sala e no outro lado dela estava um grande computador – Essa é a sala do computador, criptografado, acesso oculto à rede de internet, conectado a satélites, programas de reconhecimento fácil, DNA, análise químico, biológico e balístico!  
\- Incrível! – disse Bruce:  
\- Tem espaço para melhora Sr. Wayne! – disse Lucius – A garagem fica a direita e com ela uma passagem que dá para o túnel que seus antepassados usaram para conduzir os escravos fugidos para o norte, é a sua rota de fuga caso as coisas não deem certo!  
Bruce se virou para a direita para ver uma grande abertura em que descendo poucos degraus ou uma rampa podia se entra em um espaço com luzes por todo o teto onde não havia nada, apenas a rampa para descer o carro onde se podia conectar a pista:  
\- Ao lado da garagem está o armário onde poderá colocar o uniforme e ter as peças de reposição além de guardar o equipamento que irá usar! – explicou Lucius – A esquerda do computador está à entrada para a ala médica e os laboratórios, sala de treinamento, academia e ao lado deles, temos este!  
Bruce pode ver uma plataforma onde havia um jato, totalmente preto:  
\- Não conseguiu um veículo terrestre para mim, Sr. Fox, mas, conseguiu um jato! – disse Bruce:  
\- Protótipo da Wayne Enterprises, na verdade minha criação; um piloto e um passageiro, camuflagem, controle remoto, armas, modo silencioso para entrar e sair sem problemas, área de carga para levar equipamento e material extra e mais algumas coisas! – explicou Lucius Fox – Ainda não tem nome, espero que possa batizá-lo Sr. Wayne!  
\- Terei que me familiarizar com o equipamento! – disse Bruce:  
\- De fato, Patrão Bruce! – disse Alfred – Fará papel de bobo ao invés de assustar os criminosos, caso não saiba usar o equipamento!  
Bruce nunca iria admitir, mas, ele perdeu os comentários espirituosos de Alfred, de qualquer forma, ele tinha um longo trabalho pela frente antes que estivesse pronto, ele olhou para a parte da caverna onde os morcegos estavam; seu maior medo ali, bem perto dele e isso lhe veio à ideia:  
\- Eu já sei o que usar! – disse Bruce – Só preciso de um desenho!  
\- Use o computador Sr. Wayne! – disse Lucius Fox.  
Bruce começou a usar o computador a desenhar com a caneta digital na mesa digitalizadora e finalmente veio com um desenho:  
\- É isso mesmo que vai usar Patrão Bruce? – perguntou Alfred:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Bruce com determinação:  
\- Por que morcegos? – perguntou Leslie:  
\- Esse é o meu medo! – respondeu Bruce – Creio que devo compartilhar o meu maior medo com os meus inimigos!  
\- Notável Sr. Wayne! – disse o Sr. Fox – Posso começar a trabalhar!  
\- Ótimo! – disse Bruce:  
\- Espero o senhor amanhã, Sr. Wayne! – disse Lucius Fox – Vamos começar a destruir tudo o que o Sr. Earle fez e reconstruir!  
Bruce sorriu, como se um predador estivesse preste a emboscar a sua presa:  
\- Você não sabe o quanto me agrada Sr. Fox! – disse Bruce.  
Tudo pronto e combinado, Bruce estava no carro sendo dirigido por Alfred a caminho da Torre Wayne, depois de muitos anos ele estava voltando para um ambiente que conheceu quando criança, lá, ele faria a diferença como Bruce Wayne e para isso tiraria Earle do poder junto com parte do conselho corrupto que estava matando a empresa de sua família aos poucos; Bruce estava olhando pela janela para o dia a dia das ruas de Gotham:  
\- Ainda percebendo o quanto de trabalho vai ter Patrão Bruce? – perguntou Alfred:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Bruce – Muito trabalho a fazer, muitos problemas a resolver, mas, hoje estaremos dando o primeiro passo!  
\- De fato, Patrão Bruce! – disse Alfred – Vai ser interessante para ver o rosto do Sr. Earle quando perceber que perdeu tudo!  
Alfred estacionou o carro no estacionamento da empresa, ambos saíram do carro e seguiram para o elevador onde subiram para primeiro a recepção onde conseguiriam a informação:  
\- Sr. Earle está? – perguntou Alfred a recepcionista:  
\- Ele está em reunião com o conselho! – respondeu a recepcionista:  
\- Eu poderei esperar por ele! – disse Alfred que junto com Bruce seguiram para o elevador e subiram para o andar onde estaria realizando a reunião; Bruce tirou o seu casaco e o colocou no braço esquerdo quando a porta do elevador se abriu e eles saíram seguindo para a secretária que estava trabalhando, ela uma beleza afro-americana totalmente concentrada em seu trabalho; Bruce entregou o seu casaco a Alfred e colocando a mão direita no bolso se aproximou da secretária, ela atendeu ao telefone:  
\- Bom dia. Escritório do Sr. Earle! – disse a secretária atendendo ao telefone e depois de um momento – Sim, ele irá ao jantar amanhã!  
Ela desligou o telefone para continuar o seu trabalho e Bruce se aproximou:  
\- Bom dia! Vim falar com o Sr. Earle! – disse Bruce, Alfred estava sorrindo mais ao fundo:  
\- Nome? – perguntou a secretária sem olhar para Bruce; sorrindo e se posicionando para que ela tivesse uma vista melhor dele:  
\- Bruce Wayne!  
O nome foi o suficiente para a secretária olhar para cima espantada e vê-lo, o sorriso de Bruce ficou maior; momentos depois a secretária estava entrando na reunião interrompendo a conversa do Sr. Earle:  
\- Jessica, o que está acontecendo? – perguntou o Sr. Earle sabendo que ela não iria interferir a reunião se não fosse realmente importante:  
\- Bruce Wayne está aqui para vê-lo senhor! – disse a secretária e isso causou um pandemônio de todos os conselheiros falarem entre si ao mesmo tempo, de se levantar para tentar ver Bruce, Earle ficou com os olhos arregalados de surpresa e se levantou ao mesmo tempo em que Bruce Wayne com um sorriso arrogante entra na sala:  
\- Bruce; achei que estivesse morto! – disse Earle:  
\- Desculpe em desapontá-lo! – disse Bruce – Mas, nunca imaginei que um ano sem contato regular seria o suficiente para me declarar morto!  
\- Claro! – disse Earle sorrindo e se aproximando de Bruce – O que posso fazer por você?  
\- Primeiramente! Vou assumir a empresa! – respondeu Bruce – Assim como tinha a pretensão há três anos!  
O sorriso de Earle desapareceu para dar lugar a uma face de desagrado:  
\- Para isso você terá que conseguir a maioria do conselho e ainda assim não podemos fazer isso em face ao quanto estamos perto de tornar a Wayne Enterprises pública! – respondeu Earle:  
\- Isso não vai acontecer! – disse Bruce deixando a face alegre e assumindo uma pose séria e intimidante:  
\- Por que não? – perguntou Earle:  
\- Você, junto com partes do conselho passou por cima da vontade de meu pai ao qual ele colocou Lucius Fox no comando até que eu estivesse pronto para assumir! – respondeu Bruce – Passaram por cima de documentos completamente legais em que somente Alfred Pennyworth podia me declarar morto!  
\- Eu me enganei! – disse Earle – Mas, você não possui a maioria do conselho para me tirar do comando e ninguém vai colocar fé em alguém que acabou de voltar de uma viagem de férias prolongadas enquanto deveria estar aqui, comandando essa empresa! Você não pode me tirar!  
\- Quem disse que eu vou tirar você? – perguntou Bruce parecendo genuinamente confuso, nesse momento Alfred de braços dados com Leslie e Lucius Fox entram na sala:  
\- Vai ser eles? – pergunta Earle sorrindo arrogantemente:  
\- Claro que sim! – respondeu Bruce sorrindo – Com a ajuda da Receita Federal!  
Nesse momento homens da receita e do FBI entram na sala de reunião causando tumulto entre os membros do conselho; William Earle, surpreso não escuta o que eles dizem e nem reage quando o algemam, ele apenas olha para Bruce, sua reação acontece quando ele começa a ser arrastado da sala:  
\- Isso não vai ficar assim Wayne! – disse Earle enquanto é arrastado da sala e do prédio da empresa:  
\- Vai sim! – disse Bruce sorrindo e se virando para Alfred que junto a Leslie e Lucius estavam sorrindo – A imprensa está lá fora?  
\- Sim! – respondeu Alfred – Prontos para fazer um show acontecer!  
\- Que o espetáculo continue! – disse Bruce.  
Os momentos de Bruce passaram rápido naquele dia, ele deu uma coletiva à imprensa naquele mesmo dia em uma tentativa de amortizar o impacto que a prisão de Earle e parte do conselho que estava causando, por mais que havia tranquilizado os investidores, os preços das ações da empresa tiveram uma grande queda e Bruce lutou para não perder tudo de uma vez, talvez a confiança que Bruce havia passado na sua coletiva de imprensa o fez junto à empresa de a sua família passar por essa tempestade, depois disso Bruce permitiu uma auditoria completa em sua empresa causando a demissão de funcionários corruptos e incompetentes e assim uma reestruturação completa aconteceu. Ele passou esse ano de 2009 reconstruindo a empresa para o que era antes e assim abrir caminho para ela ser maior, foi durante esses trabalhos na empresa que Bruce recebeu o equipamento preparado a partir da sua ideia.  
Entre os trabalhos da empresa e os estudos sobre o equipamento que iria usar; cada aspecto, cada peça, cada funcionamento em que ele aprendia, além do treinamento com o equipamento para se acostumar, fato, que ele ainda não havia chegado a um nome, mas, nada complicado poderia substituir a simplicidade de como as coisas funcionam e então Bruce ficou com o nome de Batman, ele seria o símbolo que Gotham tanto precisaria, mas, mesmo com tudo pronto, ele não começaria, ainda não, havia a empresa para olhar, investimentos a serem feitos e em meio a isso tudo ele tinha que se preocupar com os seus amigos.  
Bruce sempre teve tempo para eles, Alfred não deixaria que ele se afundasse em seu símbolo, Leslie estava ali sempre por perto para garantir isso, mas, o fato é que o ano chegou ao fim, Bruce e seu conselho e a Wayne Enterprises tinham muito a comemorar, eles haviam se recuperado e ficado ainda melhor do que antes, as perspectivas são de crescimento, o que se tornou um começo difícil para a empresa no início estava se mostrando um futuro promissor e Bruce mostrou ao meio empresário e a qualquer um que tinha interesse em sua pessoa a sua competência, além do comprometimento para o trabalho, só por isso rendeu alguns bons negócios nesse ano de 2009, o segmento da caridade da empresa estava de volta e cada vez mais ajudando o povo de Gotham como os seus pais queriam.  
Mas, Bruce não podia esquecer o outro lado de Gotham, o crime e a corrupção, ele tinha nesse um ano investigado as gangues de Gotham e as famílias mafiosas que se assentou na cidade, Bruce tinham a intenção de combater cada uma delas, mas, o primeiro passo que podia dar, ele deu, investigações, para isso tinha que ir às ruas ou acessar o banco de dados de cada agência governamental que investigava as ações de cada gangue e família mafiosa, um ano de trabalho e ele tinha feito muito para começar; começaria onde causaria mais dor nesses mafiosos e membros de gangue, em seus negócios. Bruce havia investigado todos eles, cada família mafiosa, cada gangue; identificou os seus líderes, os homens de confiança deles, os seus contatos e alianças de negócios.  
Máscara Negra; também conhecido como Roman Sionis, foi vigiando os encontros de negócios, de Máscara Negra e usando dados, altura, peso e um identificador de voz ao qual identificou como Roman Albert Sionis; fato que ele não disfarçou a voz; só o rosto, mas, mesmo assim, intocável pela polícia, suborno e atos contra policiais e juízes para escapar de condenações e além da máscara que escondia totalmente o seu rosto que praticamente impedia de fazer a ligação um com o outro, mas, em um momento ele iria escorregar e Bruce estaria por perto para pegar ele e não teria nenhuma condição de escapar da polícia, mas, infelizmente ele tinha a sua própria gangue, armados com poder de fogo superior e capaz de adquirir equipamento militar, a Gangue Das Faces Falsas seria um espinho para Bruce se ele queria chegar até Máscara Negra e até parar um briga de gangues.  
A Cosa Nostra tinha poder e influência em Gotham, formada pelas Cinco Famílias; Bruce foi atrás e investigaram todas as cinco famílias, sabia que seria um trabalho de anos até desmontar a Cosa Nostra de Gotham, o comando unificado e seu atual comandante é Junior Galante da Família Galante, mas, o que mais se destaca é a Família Bertinelli, sua ascensão e queda, eles que chegaram a liderar as Cinco Famílias e acumulou uma liderança excelente e lucros altos colocando a Cosa Nostra em destaque na cidade e agora estavam mortos com a única filha, Helena Bertinelli sobrevivente e longe de Gotham, na cidade de Starling City; Bruce sabia que a Cosa Nostra tem o total controle e comando de Stefano Mandragora e para acontecer o que aconteceu com a Família Bertinelli tinha que ter a ordem de Mandragora, de qualquer forma, Bruce se quisesse teria que se aprofundar para descobrir todos os detalhes e ele fez, em segredo, boatos na verdade que Mandragora tinha medo da ascensão dos Bertinelli e os mandou matar, Santo Cassamento planejou tudo e foi executado pelo assassino Ormeta, Bruce ainda teria que conseguir uma ficha desse assassino.  
Bruce agora tinha em mãos a ficha de uma das famílias mafiosas mais antigas em operação em Gotham, a Família Falcone, ao qual se pode dizer com certeza que teve o total domínio sobre Gotham, somente a Família Maroni o desafiava e seus membros sendo considerados intocáveis pela justiça; comandado por Carmine Mario Falcone, reconhecido também pelo The Roman por sua crueldade inflexível e expansionismo sendo o seu domínio o Império Romano; depois da morte de seus pais, Bruce pode identificar que houve um começo de declínio do império, ameaças de fora e até de dentro de seu império, mesmo agora, com Carmine em uma espécie de semi aposentadoria delegando aos seus filhos algum tipo de controle sobre os negócios da família, esse talvez seja o melhor momento que Bruce podia explorar para acabar de vez com a Família Falcone e assim enfraquecer as ligações que a família tinha fora de Gotham, a Família Viti de Chicago, a Família Gazzo em Metrópoles, a Família Sullivan e os Irmãos Skeevers.  
A Família Maroni, grande rival da Família Falcone tinha também um grande controle sobre Gotham como cidade e a justiça dela, por mais que não se podia dizer que tinha um controle absoluto do mesmo jeito que Carmine Falcone, eles ainda se fizeram presentes em Gotham conquistando grande poder e influência. A Família Sabatino; a primeira família mafiosa de Gotham, antiga e poderosa, mas, perdeu poder e influência com a chegada de Falcone e Maroni, se juntou por casamento a Família Riley como forma de trégua entre as facções irlandesa e italiana o que deu uma grande dose se poder que a Família Sabatino tanto necessitava.  
Gambol que comanda uma gangue própria e uma fortuna vasta, a Obschina da Chechênia, seu líder parecia gostar muito de cachorros, a Fish Mooney, Pinguim, Butch “Steel Hand” Gilzean e sua esposa Tabitha “Lady Iron” Galavan, Barbara “Queen Siren” Kean, a Yakuza também estava presente, assim como a Tríade Chinesa, a kkangpae sul coreana, a Bratva russa, a Família Ibanescu da máfia romena, a Odessa da máfia ucraniana, o Império Moxon, o cartel mexicano; o Cartel Do Golfo, o Cartel Sinaloa e o Cartel Escabedo, menor do que os outros dois, e além das gangues que infestam as ruas de Gotham com sangue e medo, os All-Americans, os Free Man Gang, o Irish Wound Ravens, Italian East e Jewish Sons Of David; os mais antigos que surgiram por volta dos anos de 1800, outras gangues mais recentes, a Blue Flu Gang, Dragon's Claw da Coreia, East Side Dragons; uma gangue asiática, Ghost Dragons, uma gangue chinesa, Golden Dragons de Hong Kong, Hanoi Ten, também de Hong Kong e rival da Golden Dragons.  
Todos esses mafiosos, gangues e criminosos comuns disputando Gotham, a sua cidade, a cidade de seus pais e agora cabia a Bruce acabar com todos e somente assim recuperar, cicatrizar e reconstruir; Gotham merecia dias mais ensolarados, merecia mais paz e seria Bruce que daria o primeiro passo, traria a esperança para o povo de Gotham, é a hora de trabalhar. Mal sabiam esses mafiosos e membros de gangues que eles enfrentariam o seu maior inimigo, aquele que trabalharia incansavelmente para parar cada ação criminosa que eles cometerem; com o tempo eles aprenderiam a temer um fantasma que está com a sua presença pesada em cima deles; com o tempo ele diria o seu nome a eles e sussurrariam com medo e pavor do que aconteceria se ele os pegasse; com o tempo, eles temeriam o Batman.


	3. Os Amigos

Capítulo 3  
Os Amigos

 

A infância de Bruce é complicada, por falta de palavra melhor, mas, não complicada no quesito de crescer cercado com os seus pais, eles eram pessoas maravilhosas e ainda tinha Alfred, Leslie; de início, ninguém de seus amigos se importavam com sua fortuna, todos eles vinham de famílias ricas, mas, medida que cresciam; Bruce somente tinha amigos por interesse, pais ambiciosos que queriam se relacionar com a Família Wayne para aumentar as suas próprias fortunas, Bruce percebeu logo e eles se distanciaram, sua adolescência foi marcada pela tragédia da morte de seus pais lhe viu em um estado de solidão ignorando os amigos que tinha na escola ao qual ele passou a maior parte do tempo em brigas revidando o bullying que sofria por ser órfão, ele conheceu Selina Kyle, uma menina de rua esperta, determinada, uma sobrevivente e uma lutadora, o que viveu; o que sofreu a fez fechar o seu coração e sua alma para os outros, Bruce pode dizer que ele foi o que mais chegou perto, claro que Selina negaria até a morte, mas, foi na universidade em que ele encontrou amigos de verdade; Thomas Elliot ou somente Thommy para os amigos, seu melhor amigo junto com Harvey Dent, Thommy como ele perdeu os pais em várias tragédias ao qual Bruce pode ver a felicidade dele com os amigos e sua namorada Peyton Riley; Thommy estudando para medicina e Bruce tinha certeza que ele seria um dos melhores; Harvey que tinha que conviver com a tragédia de perder a mãe para o câncer e um pai com esquizofrenia e alcoólico e temendo que sofresse do mesmo destino, ele estava cursando direito ao lado de sua namorada Rachel Dawes, sua amiga de infância, talvez a única amiga em que ele a via como uma irmã que queria ter; Bruce sempre ficou feliz pelos dois, Andrea Beaumont, sua antiga namorada no seu último ano de universidade, talvez a única mulher que poderia fazê-lo desistir da carreira de combater o crime, ela terminou o relacionamento depois que seu pai foi assassinado e foi embora de sua vida.  
Talia que foi a sua primeira namorada no seu primeiro ano de faculdade somente para ela se transferir ao terminar o ano; havia também Harleen Quinzel no qual estava fazendo psiquiatria e Pamela Isley que estava fazendo biologia para se especializar em botânica; Bruce teve um grupo grande amigos ao qual se divertiam e curtiam aqueles anos de suas vidas até que se formaram e se separaram para cada um seguir com as vidas que queriam; Bruce voltou do seu treinamento e havia recuperado a sua empresa e estava disposto a se conectar com os seus amigos mais uma vez, mas, não foi preciso quando ele atendeu a porta e deu de cara com Harvey e Rachel dias depois de ter o controle da empresa da sua família; Bruce sorriu para eles e eles sorriram:  
\- Bruce Wayne de volta dos mortos! – disse Harvey:  
\- Só fiquei de fora três anos Harvey! – disse Bruce revirando os olhos, apertando a mão de seu amigo e lhe dando um abraço com tapas forte nas costas, Bruce se virou para Rachel:  
\- Olá Rachel! – disse Bruce:  
\- Olá Bruce! – disse Rachel o abraçando-o – Faz muito tempo!  
\- Sim! – disse Bruce – Entrem!  
Ambos entraram e Bruce fechou a porta:  
\- Não mudou nada! – disse Rachel:  
\- Algumas coisas mudam; outras não precisam! – disse Bruce sorrindo.  
Eles foram para a uma das muitas varandas da mansão onde se sentaram; Rachel abraçou Alfred quando ele trouxe chá e bolachas caseiras:  
\- Sr. Pennyworth, eu tenho certeza de voltar mais vezes por causa desses biscoitos! – disse Harvey:  
\- Eu também Alfred! – disse Rachel:  
\- Admito que senti muita falta desses biscoitos! – disse Bruce:  
\- É bom saber que ainda gostam de minha receita! – disse Alfred agradecido – Vou deixá-los sozinhos para conversar!  
Alfred saiu e Bruce estava sorrindo quando tomou mais um gole de seu chá:  
\- É sempre bom ver vocês! – disse Bruce – Tinha planos de ir vê-los, mas, a empresa tomou todo o meu tempo!  
\- Eu entendo Bruce! – disse Harvey – Não é diferente comigo no trabalho, sempre surge algo que toma todo o meu tempo:  
\- Está trabalhando aonde? – perguntou Bruce curioso:  
\- Corregedoria da polícia! – respondeu Harvey:  
\- Trabalho perigoso Harvey! – disse Bruce:  
\- Alguém tem que garantir que os policiais andem na linha e façam o seu trabalho! – disse Harvey – O sistema está sujo e quebrado, tenho que começar de algum lugar para consertá-lo!  
\- Terá meu apoio total quando se candidatar a prefeito! – disse Bruce sorrindo:  
\- Isso ainda está muito longe Bruce! – disse Harvey rindo:  
\- E você Rachel? – perguntou Bruce olhando para a sua amiga:  
\- Assistente da promotoria! – respondeu Rachel:  
\- “Promotora Rachel Dawes”! – disse Bruce – Combina com você!  
\- É o que eu sempre digo! – disse Harvey rindo enquanto sua namorada lhe dava uma leve tapa em seu ombro. Bruce riu e tomou mais gole de seu chá:  
\- E os outros? – perguntou Bruce – Como estão os outros? Selina? Harleen? Thommy? Pamela?  
\- Tem notícias de Talia? – perguntou Rachel, Bruce não demonstrou, mas, foi pego de surpresa por essa pergunta:  
\- Eu a vi na Mongólia trabalhando nos negócios de seu pai! – respondeu Bruce – Foi uma troca amigável de palavras e ela mandou um beijo e um abraço para todos!  
\- Essa é a única notícia que tivemos desde que ela se transferiu! – disse Harvey – É bom saber que ela deu um sinal de vida!  
\- Bem, uma a menos! – disse Rachel – Quem quer saber primeiro?  
\- Selina! – respondeu Bruce:  
\- Claro que sim! – disse Rachel – Você nunca deixou de ser a fim dela!  
\- Não negue! – avisou Harvey como se tivesse experiência no assunto.  
Bruce não iria negar, ele também tinha experiência no assunto, Rachel tinha essa estranha habilidade de ser capaz de fazer um verdadeiro brutamonte parecer uma criança pega por uma travessura que cometeu:  
\- Não vou negar! – disse Bruce. Rachel suspirou:  
\- Você sabe que Selina ganhou uma bolsa na Universidade De Gotham na condição que ela fosse escrita nas Olimpíadas! – disse Rachel:  
\- Bruce sabe disso, Selina possui condição física para competir na Ginástica Artística, um olheiro a viu em ação e a quis nas próximas olimpíadas e ela não decepcionou em 2004! – disse Harvey:  
\- Foi ouro individual e em equipe em várias categorias em Atenas! – disse Rachel – Virou uma estrela e ganhou muito dinheiro e repetiu o feito na China!  
\- Ela passou por algumas capas de revistas e competições nacionais e internacionais até que seu empresário a roubou! – disse Harvey.  
De fato, Bruce não gostou do que ouviu, sempre soube que Selina passou por dificuldades e logo que ela estava no auge de ter somente sucesso em sua vida, veio alguém e lhe tirou tudo, se alguém merecia vencer, seria Selina:  
\- Ela gastou muito em processos para conseguir o que perdeu de volta e nesse tempo, o estresse dos processos, da perda de confiança, no pagamento de advogados, ela se viciou! – disse Rachel. Dessa vez Bruce estava realmente preocupado, nunca em sua vida poderia imaginar uma mulher forte como Selina se rendendo ao vício das drogas:  
\- Sua irmã e levou para fora da cidade para tratamento, temos notícias de vez em quando que ela está se recuperando, talvez no ano que vem ela esteja de volta para cuidar do que ela construiu! – disse Harvey:  
\- O que ela construiu? – perguntou Bruce curioso:  
\- Uma empresa voltada para promover eventos beneficentes e uma agência de modelos e também uma empresa dedicada a artigos esportivos! – respondeu Rachel – A irmã dela está cuidando de tudo!  
\- Selina sempre foi desconfiada, um dos muitos ensinamentos das ruas! – disse Bruce:  
\- Nós a ensinamos a confiar! – disse Harvey – Talvez tenha sido que a quase destruiu!  
\- Ela só confiou na pessoa errada! – disse Rachel – Temos uma parcela de culpa, assim como Selina e o empresário que a roubou, o que temos que fazer agora é seguir em frente e garantir que isso não se repita!  
Bruce abaixou a cabeça pensativa:  
\- Tem razão! – disse Bruce – Vamos estar ao lado dela de agora em diante, como amigos que devemos ser, mesmo que ela não queria; mesmo que ela nos culpe!  
Rachel gostou do que ouviu de Bruce, assim como Harvey, eles estavam preocupados com Selina, eles poderiam ajudar, mas, eles estavam limitados aos seus empregos para ajudar, eles apenas puderam aconselhar, mas, não vira que Selina ficou bem abalada, ela via o seu empresário como amigo, como o cara que havia lhe dado uma nova oportunidade na vida, havia lhe aconselhado por anos e nunca ela havia desconfiado dele e agora ele havia lhe roubado, mas, ela havia recuperado o que perdeu e garantiu que ele estava apodrecendo na cadeia:  
\- E quanto a Tommy? – perguntou Bruce:  
\- Medicina! – respondeu Rachel – Ele não desistiu de ser o melhor; Harvard!  
\- Depois da morte de sua mãe e ele ter abandonado Peyton! – disse Harvey com uma careta de raiva no rosto – Não espero vê-lo por alguns anos!  
Bruce sabia que a morte da mãe de Tommy foi suspeita, especialmente quando o advogado da família foi morto no mesmo dia, Tommy fico com toda a fortuna e foi embora abandonando Peyton para se casar na máfia e assim ela ficar incomunicável com os outros, ele não podia fazer nada, mesmo como Bruce Wayne e como o seu alter ego que assumiria já que colocaria as suspeitas sobre se, ninguém do grupo dos seus amigos gostou do que Tommy havia feito e ninguém pode expressar sobre o que sentia pelo o que ele havia feito, por mais que Bruce goste de Tommy é melhor assim:  
\- Harleen? – perguntou Bruce:  
\- Psicóloga! – respondeu Harvey – Em Arkham!  
\- Ela realmente pegou o desafio! – disse Rachel sorrindo com o que estava dizendo – Ela quer salvar a todos!  
\- Sempre que temos tempo, nos falamos e sempre nos reunimos em um bar no final do dia e falamos sobre a vida, trabalho e muitas coisas! – disse Harvey.  
Bruce sorriu que Harleen estava trabalhando para realizar o seu sonho, sua mãe tinha problemas mentais e tanto ela quanto o seu pai tiveram que dedicar tudo para ajudar a sua mãe e isso deixou Harleen sem amigos na infância, mas, foi na universidade que ela conheceu a todos, pela primeira vez ela tinha amigos e Bruce podia dizer que foi amigo com benefícios com Harleen por seis meses, bons meses na opinião de Bruce, de qualquer forma, Harleen estava trabalhando para realizar o seu sonho e Bruce garantiria qualquer meio para ajudá-la:  
\- E quanto a Pam? – perguntou Bruce. Pamela Isley, ela cresceu com pais distantes, poucos amigos em que ela foi esquecível por eles, mas, pelo fato que ela os ajudava nos deveres de casa, não eram amigos de verdade, ela foi só ter amigos na universidade, não foi surpresa que ela se deu bem mais com Harleen, logo havia se tornados melhores amigas; Bruce namorou com Pam por um ano e haviam terminado como amigos, melhores amigos e Bruce sempre a incentivou a perseguir os seus sonhos:  
\- Ela é uma botânica respeitável agora! – respondeu Rachel – Sonha em usar o que aprendeu para salvar o mundo!  
Bruce não tinha nenhum problema em ajudá-la nisso, especialmente que ela estava trabalhando na sua empresa, uma surpresa agradável, de fato, Earle não havia mexido na sua vontade de garantir um emprego na Wayne Enterprises para Pamela logo que ela se formou, mas, agora ele tinha que guardar essa pergunta por último, não que ele queria explorar essa parte da conversa, mas, é necessário que ele saiba que seus amigos tiveram notícias dela:  
\- Notícias de Andrea? – perguntou Bruce.  
Sorrisos amarelos nos rostos de Rachel e Harvey, Bruce nunca desmentiu que o motivo sobre o seu término com Andrea, o pai dela se meteu com gente perigosa e ele pagou preço com a vida e desde então Andrea havia sumido; desde Andrea, Bruce não estava esperando muito em relação a relacionamentos com as mulheres; Andrea fora algo maravilhoso e inesquecível, mas, ela desistiu dele, sem motivo nenhum ela havia terminado o seu relacionamento e não havia confiado com a verdade que mais tarde ele soube e isso machucou Bruce de verdade, ele havia dito tudo a ela e estava pronto para dizer sobre a sua missão e agora ela havia se tornado um fantasma no mundo:  
\- Nenhuma notícia dela Bruce, desde que seu pai foi assassinado! – respondeu Harvey – Ela literalmente conseguiu desaparecer, nunca fui mais longe, mas, acho que todos os documentos dela estão em dia; não ficaria surpreso se ela voltasse um dia!  
\- Sinto muito Bruce! – disse Rachel:  
\- Não sinta! – disse Bruce – Só podemos seguir em frente agora!  
\- Não é o que temos, é o que escolhemos que nos define! – disse Rachel.  
Podia ter surgido fora de contexto nessa conversa, mas, Bruce sabia o que Rachel estava dizendo, Andrea fez a sua escolha e isso a definiu nos olhos dele e nos olhos de Rachel. A conversa seguiu por um bom tempo e logo eles haviam ido, combinando em se encontrar um dia desses na semana junto com Harleen e Pamela; Bruce não perderia essa reunião por nada. De fato, ele não perdeu essa reunião. Foi um bom encontro para relembrar e falar de coisas novas e Bruce fez isso por todo ano se conectando cada vez com os seus amigos que havia perdido, ele sabia que não podia contar sobre os seus planos, sabia que mantendo segredo, eles estariam em perigo por ser Bruce Wayne; ele queria afastá-los, mas, não podia, ele estava acostumado e bem consigo mesmo com os seus amigos sem sua vida.  
Egoísta pode ser, mas, é assim que Bruce se sentiu perto de seus amigos, confortável, um ano de amizade renovada e via que cada um deles tentava mudar o mundo de seu jeito, estava na hora de ele também fazer acontecer, de mudar o mundo, de mudar Gotham, de seu jeito e com todo o equipamento e treinamento que obteve; Bruce saiu do elevador entrando na Batcaverna, mais uma amaldiçoando o dia em que Alfred deu esse nome, que pegou em Leslie, Lucius e incrivelmente para o seu desgosto, ele mesmo; pior ainda, ele estava acostumando com esse nome, chegando ao computador em que Alfred estava de olho:  
\- Tem certeza senhor? – perguntou Alfred:  
\- Sim, Alfred, está na hora! – respondeu Bruce se dirigindo rapidamente para a sala onde a sua armadura estava armazenada, tirando as suas roupas e colocando o macacão e em seguida a armadura, as manoplas foram em seguida, colocando as luvas e em seguida a capa, o cinto de utilidades e em seguida o capacete, Bruce saiu do quarto e Alfred estava assistindo, depois de um ano o vendo colocando e tirando a máscara, havia se acostumado com esse fato, agora se tornou algo normal e para a sua infelicidade ele não queria que fosse normal:  
\- Vamos trabalhar! – disse Bruce ativando o modulador de voz e em seguida virando o braço direito mostrando atrás da manopla, ele passou o dedo na vertical e em seguida abriu mostrando teclas que apertadas em uma ordem realizaria um comando, apertando alguns botões e em seguida os motores verticais do jato foram ativados sustentando o Batjato; nome que Leslie deu; no ar e ele abriu na parte inferior onde Bruce subiu e a parte inferior se recolheu e fechou e Bruce pode se posicionar onde começou a controlar o jato o manobrando pela caverna até se posicionar na abertura onde ativou os motores e saiu a toda velocidade:  
\- E agora começa! – disse Alfred se voltando para os computadores:  
\- Stealth ativado! – disse Bruce – Por onde podemos começar?  
\- Eu aconselharia em coisas pequenas, Patrão Bruce! – respondeu Alfred:  
\- Passei metade de um ano testando o equipamento uma e outra vez; acho que podemos dar conta de coisas grandes, Alfred! – disse Bruce:  
Alfred apenas suspirou:  
\- Como quiser senhor! – disse Alfred:  
\- De agora em diante, Alfred, nas comunicações, eu serei Batman e você será Base! – disse Batman:  
\- Entendido Batman! – disse Base:  
\- Me mande o endereço Base! – ordenou Batman:  
\- Mandando o endereço! – disse Base – Porto Adams; está chegando um carregamento de drogas para a Família Falcone!  
O Batjato passou voando em alta velocidade por cima da cidade em silêncio indo para a sua primeira missão. Batman estava chegando ao porto e se preparou para saltar, ativando o piloto automático, seu acento abaixou e ele se deslocou para a parte de baixo abrir e quando uma luz verde ascendeu, Batman saltou e jato seguiu o seu caminho; Batman caiu para então abrir a sua capa e desacelerar e planar para então pousar em cima do teto de um dos muitos armazéns do porto:  
\- Base! Eu cheguei! – disse Batman:  
\- Recebido Batman! – disse Base – Imagens de satélites e câmeras de segurança foram atualizadas e mostram que as drogas estão armazenadas e colocadas no Armazém 578!  
\- Entendido! – disse Batman se deslocando silenciosamente em direção ao armazém. Chegando ao armazém indicado, Batman se dirigiu para perto da claraboia e assistiu movimentos difusos pelo vidro sujo e antigo, ativou a Visão de Detetive e viu pelos raios-X diversas pessoas se movimento portando armas e carregando caixas:  
\- O satélite mostra vinte pessoas dentro do armazém! – disse Base:  
\- Já descarregaram do navio, estão carregando em caminhões para começar a distribuição! – disse Batman – Base, use as câmeras de segurança e volte algumas horas e tente rastrear os caminhões que transportam essas drogas! Para onde eles vão!  
\- Entendido Batman! – disse Base – São vinte alvos, vai ter que ser o silêncio e pegando um a um!  
\- Já havia estabelecido isso Base! – disse Batman – Vou começar!  
Batman silenciosamente abriu a claraboia e entrou se pendurando nas estruturas nuas do armazém; silenciosamente seguindo e analisando o ambiente e o melhor momento de começar; então viu um alvo se movendo, sozinho para pegar mais caixas no fundo enquanto os outros estavam amontoados com inúmeras caixas perto da entrada, Batman esperou e então saltou silenciosamente para pegar o bandido por trás tapando a sua boca e aplicando uma chave de braço o sufocando até ficar inconsciente, ninguém ouviu; Bruce o deixou no chão e então se escondeu nas sombras, esperando. Um segundo bandido veio procurando o companheiro que havia saído:  
\- Ei Charles, está tudo bem? – perguntou o segundo bandido.  
Charles, o primeiro a ser derrubado não respondeu e quando ele entrou na escuridão do fundo do armazém, Batman então saiu de seu esconderijo pegando o segundo bandido de surpresa que não reagiu a tempo, pego por um golpe do cotovelo esquerdo em cruzado do Batman que acertou a sua têmpora e o nocauteou; Batman pego o corpo antes que atingisse o chão e fizesse barulho e o deixou no chão, Batman se dirigiu para um novo esconderijo e esperou. Como esperado, alguém do grupo deu por falta dos dois que se ausentaram:  
\- Brian, Charles! – chamou um dos bandidos que estava se aproximando onde o segundo companheiros estava caído – Está tudo bem?  
Não houve resposta, apenas a surpresa quando encontrou o companheiro caído, rapidamente verificando se estava vivo, o homem começou a gritar pedindo por ajuda, o resto se aproximou para ver o que estava acontecendo:  
\- Temos intrusos rapazes! – disse o chefe do grupo – Armas nas mãos, espalhem, procurem e tragam para mim; precisamos saber quem é!  
Os bandidos se espalharam pelo armazém, se movimentando enquanto Batman assistia a eles com paciência, esperando o momento certo para agir; Batman saiu de seu esconderijo avançando rapidamente aplicando um soco de direito em um bandido em sua face o jogando contra as caixas ao lado e rapidamente avançou aplicando uma cotovelada com a esquerda na face de outro bandido, Batman se virou e aplicou um chute de cento e oitenta graus acertando a cabeça do bandido e o jogando contra as caixas novamente e dessa vez o deixando inconsciente, Batman rapidamente aplicou um soco de direita no estômago do outro bandido que se curvou de dor e então Batman finalizou aplicando uma cotovela na sua nuca o nocauteando; Batman se afastou para se esconder já que havia feito muito barulho; faltavam dezesseis.  
Batman estava se deslocando nas sombras rapidamente, ele tinha feito barulho para derrubar dois bandidos e isso ele queria, por que o resto seguiria para a direção do barulho e seria assim que ele os pegaria, vendo mais dois bandidos juntos, Batman saiu atrás deles e avançou pegando um bandido pela nuca e o curvando para trás e aplicar um golpe como um martelo no peito do bandido para em seguida com o pé direito atingir a sola do joelho do outro bandido que gritou de dor, Batman largou o bandido para desferir um soco de esquerda de cima para baixo acertando a cabeça do bandido que estava caindo em grito de dor e assim caindo inconsciente, ele se virou para o outro bandido e com um chute em sua cabeça o mandando para o mundo dos sonhos; faltava quatorze.  
Batman pegou a granada de um dos bandidos, puxou o pino e a jogou e parou para explodir e incapacitar cinco bandidos; nove faltando; na explosão, Batman aproveitou para usar a Batgarra e subir para o telhado onde se locomoveu vendo os bandidos se juntando na destruição que Batman havia causado para então usar a Batgarra e prender o último bandido passando e deixa-lo pendurado de cabeça para baixo; sobraram oito e com eles juntos, Batman lançou uma granada que caiu no meio do grupo e explodiu em um grande flash branco cegando os bandidos por um tempo; Batman caiu do teto plantando as solas de suas botas nas costas de um dos bandidos o mandando para o chão e em seguida com os dois cotovelos acertando dois bandidos que estavam ao seu lado; em seguida aplicou um golpe de mão aberta na garganta de um dos bandidos e em seguida chutou com a sola outro bandido e em rapidamente aplicou um cruzado de direita na têmpora do bandido que havia acertado a garganta dele e ele caiu inconsciente e imediatamente aplicou um cruzado de esquerda no rosto de outro bandido; dois estavam de pé; se virando e aplicando um chute na face de outro bandido e se virando aplicando um soco no estômago do bandido que se curvou de dor e em seguida aplicando um golpe na nuca do bandido o nocauteando.  
Os dois bandidos que receberam cotoveladas estavam se levantando ao mesmo tempo, parecia irreal, mas, Batman tentou assim mesmo avançando rapidamente e em seguida agarrando as cabeças dos dois bandidos as bateu uma contra a outra, os dois bandidos foram a nocaute; o bandido que havia recebido apenas um soco veio gritando para atacar e Batman desviou de um soco, aplicando uma joelhada no estômago do bandido e em seguida aplicando um golpe que quebrou o seu joelho e em meio ao grito de dor, pega a sua nuca a acerta o seu rosto contra o chão; Batman agarra a perna de um dos bandidos e com um golpe a quebra e em seguida o agarra e o joga contra as caixas com força e cai no chão inconsciente; então ele percebe que um dos bandidos estava tentando fugir, mas, Batman pega a sua Batgarra e a dispara atravessando a perna do bandido que grita e cai, Batman o puxa até ele em seguida acerta um golpe em seu rosto o nocauteando.  
Finalmente havia acabado; todos os bandidos estavam desmaiados, Batman andou entre os corpos inconscientes deles apreciando o que fizera, foi sua primeira vez, de verdade como Batman e havia gostado, talvez não devesse, mas, ele de fato gostou colocando dor e medo nos bandidos, eles, os primeiros de muitos a caírem de medo sobre ele; ele sabia que não devia se prender a esses pensamentos, não combinava com ele e não com o que está propondo em ser o Batman, não havia espaço para pensamentos mesquinhos e sim a busca por justiça e proteger os inocentes, é nisso que ele deve estar focado:  
\- Batman! – chamou Base:  
\- Já acabou! – disse Batman vendo um conjunto de corda, não se importariam de que ele as pegasse emprestadas; foi meia hora para que Batman saísse por onde entrou, pela claraboia depois do que fizera com os bandidos, certamente isso chamaria a atenção da imprensa:  
\- Base! – chamou Batman – Chame a polícia como denúncia anônima!   
\- Já está sendo feito! – disse Base:  
\- E os caminhões? – perguntou Batman:  
\- Três caminhões em direções diferentes; mandei a localização para o computador do jato! – respondeu Base:  
\- Bom! – disse Batman vendo o jato se aproximar e abrindo a parte de baixo; Batman tirou a Batgarra e a apontou para cima e disparou e sendo puxado para cima, entrando no jato e em seguida se posicionando; os motores do jato rugiram e Batman partiu para as localizações, a primeira está na ilha norte:  
\- Três caminhões para as três ilhas de Gotham! – disse Base.  
O primeiro caminhão foi fácil de localizar, sendo estacionado em um armazém clandestino de Falcone, ele não desceria, lidaria com o Batjato, estavam na hora de testar as suas armas; Batman estava nos céus com o computador do jato indicando, o primeiro caminhão estava na Ilha Sul perto da Baia Miller, parado, provavelmente em um dos muitos armazéns clandestinos de Falcone, rapidamente, Batman estava olhando com os seus próprios olhos para o armazém, muros altos, muitos carros, o caminhão estacionado e homens descarregando caixas dentro do armazém; ativando as armas, Batman preparou a mira, ele acertaria primeiramente os carros e o caminhão, comportas abriram embaixo do jato permitindo que os lançadores descessem e então a mira pronta, Batman lançou os mísseis que atingiram os carros e o caminhão causando uma enorme explosão que jogou os bandidos para o chão, a explosão do caminhão jogou a carreta para cima por alguns instantes antes de bater no chão a deslocando da rampa de carga, em meio da fumaça, o jato em que estava Batman desceu até a altura do prédio e descendo um calibre.50; Batman disparou à metralhadora, as balas estavam atingindo o armazém por cima poupando os bandidos; as imagens de satélite mostraram que não havia ninguém em cima e então Batman estava usando a metralhadora para atingir os escritórios do armazém e assim destruir os livros e então uma explosão aconteceu incendiando o armazém:  
\- Mande a polícia para esse endereço Base! - disse Batman:  
\- Junto com os bombeiros! - disse Base:  
\- Indo para o próximo endereço! - disse Batman colocando potência nos motores e ganhando altitude para em seguida seguir em frente; o próximo caminhão estava em movimente na Ilha Central, rapidamente Batman chegou ao alvo que estava em movimento que facilitaria e muito para Batman já que não precisaria muito de seu arsenal, travando no alvo e em seguida lançando dois mísseis, um explodiu na frente do caminhão o desestabilizando e o outro atingiu o seu lado que soltou a carreta do caminhão e os ambos tombaram; Batman planou o seu Batjato esperando que os bandidos saíssem do caminhão, mas, parecia que estavam inconscientes:  
\- Mande a polícia para o local junto com a ambulância! - disse Batman colocando mais potência no jato e seguindo em frente:  
\- Já foram avisados! - disse Base.  
Chegando a Ilha Norte, Batman logo localizou o seu alvo que estava em velocidade alta batendo nos carros, logo se pode deduzir que já foi avisado e certamente estava em desespero; com a velocidade do caminhão, Batman não precisava de muito, travou o alvo e disparou o míssil, esse míssil de impacto atingiu o motor do caminhão que tombou e a carreta o arrastou até parar:  
\- Está feito! - disse Batman - Mande a polícia para esse local!  
\- Certamente! - disse Base - Esse definitivamente é um bom começo!  
\- Tem razão! - disse Batman:  
\- Vai encerrar por hoje? - perguntou Base:  
\- Não! - respondeu Batman - Quero agir contra os crimes menores!  
\- Do maior para o menor! - disse Base:  
\- Todos os crimes terão importância Base! - disse Batman - Eu jurei que acabaria com todos!  
\- Claro senhor! - disse Base - Mas, devo lembrá-lo que está é a sua primeira noite, haverá muitas outras noites pela frente!  
\- Eu sei Base, mas, como dizem, a noite é uma criança! – disse Batman colocando o jato em piloto automático, ele se deslocou do painel até que uma comporta se abriu abaixo dele e ele pulou como uma bala em direção a terra rapidamente enquanto o seu jato ia embora, Batman abriu a sua capa desacelerando e planando até aterrissar em cima do telhado de um prédio – Verificação de câmeras!  
\- Certo! – disse Base enquanto Batman andava até a beirada – Roubo de loja de conveniência ao norte!  
\- Indo! – disse Batman saltando do prédio abrindo a capa e planando para o norte.  
\- Passe a grana! – gritou um bandido encapuzado – Passe agora!  
\- Calma! Calma! Fácil! – disse o comerciante dono da loja tirando o dinheiro do caixa e entregando para ao assaltante que saiu da loja rapidamente, o comerciante estava assistindo quando de repente o assaltante e içado para cima com um grito de terror e surpresa e segundos depois cai no chão e desmaia; o comerciante saiu da loja e vê o mesmo assaltante que visa a sua loja há três meses; desacordado e com certeza da altura que caiu com alguns ossos quebrados; o comerciante olha para cima e vê nada; nada que indicasse sobre como o meliante fora içado; o comerciante voltou para loja e resolveu chamar a polícia decidindo a aproveitar a boa sorte; Batman escondido nas sombras vê tudo:  
\- Tudo bem o próximo! – disse Batman:  
\- Caixa eletrônico? – perguntou Base  
\- Aceito! Onde? – perguntou Batman:  
\- A leste de onde está Batman! – respondeu Base.  
Agarrando o arpéu, Batman atirou e disparou, depois acionou o recolhimento que o puxou em grande velocidade o lançando par ao alto, rapidamente Batman guardou o arpéu e esticou a capa planando em direção ao roubo, depois de mais algumas mudanças de direção Batman chegou ao local, um posto de caixa eletrônico, Batman ativou a sua visão de detetive e viu os bandidos armados e com explosivos sendo colocado nos caixas, ele tinha que agir, tirou o arpéu e apontou para frente disparando e em seguida sendo puxado passando por cima deles e em seguida jogando quatro batarangues em cima dos bandidos os desarmando em seguida cair entre eles, Batman rapidamente acerta o nariz do primeiro com a mão aberta, ainda com a direita a recolhe e em seguida desfere um golpe de direita o rosto do outro e em seguida aplica um chute no rosto do outro, rapidamente desfere um soco de esquerda no estômago no quarto sujeito que se curva de dor, Batman acerta um soco na nuca com a direita e antes que ele caia no chão salta por cima dele e acertando um chute no cara da frente em seu rosto e finaliza acertando um cruzado de esquerda no segundo cara e os quatro estão nocauteados:  
\- A polícia já está a caminho! – disse Base:  
\- Ótimo! – disse Batman acionando o arpéu e saindo.  
A noite continuou com Batman intercedendo em várias situações de roubo, claro que ele não podia estar em todas, foi essa noite que ele se deparou com o seu primeiro assassinato ao qual já resolvido e as provas encaminhadas a polícia; provas essas irrefutáveis, mas, no momento Batman estava olhando para uma situação ao qual ouviu gritos; gritos femininos em um beco; um homem tentando estuprar uma mulher, rapidamente Batman saltou caindo em cima do meliante e deu um salto girando no ar para cair no chão em pé permitindo o bandido se levantar atordoado, escuro esse beco permitia pouca visão do Batman, mas, ele não queria esperar e agiu avançando contra o bandido e com um movimento agarrando o seu braço direito e o quebrando, seu grito de dor foi ouvido pelo beco e em seguida Batman aplica um golpe com a sola de sua bota no joelho do bandido o desestabilizando para em seguida agarrar a nuca dele e com força levar a sua cabeça para bater a sua face no chão; Batman se virou para a moça, logo de cara ele notou que ela estava vestida como uma prostituta:  
\- Se afaste de mim! – gritou a mulher desesperada:  
\- Não vou lhe fazer mal! – disse Batman:  
\- Eu não acredito em você! – disse a mulher:  
\- É compreensível! – disse Batman em sua voz modificada; a mulher pareceu se acalmar um pouco:  
\- Quem é você? – perguntou a mulher curiosa:  
\- Um amigo! – respondeu Batman disparando o arpéu para o alto e subindo para a surpresa da mulher.  
De um dos muitos prédios de Gotham, Batman estava em cima de uma gárgula observando a cidade que jurou em proteger, ele já havia feito muito hoje e estava na hora de voltar para casa, agora ele teria que lidar com as repercussões, acessando o computador portátil da sua manopla, ele chamou o Batjato que veio imediatamente e parou em cima de sua cabeça, com o arpéu ele se elevou e entrou no jato ativando a camuflagem e seguindo para casa dando a noite por encerrada; o jato entrou na caverna e lentamente planou para então pousar na plataforma, Batman saiu do jato e tirou o capuz mostrando Bruce Wayne:  
\- Como foi senhor? – perguntou Alfred saindo dos computadores:  
\- Proveitoso Alfred! – respondeu Bruce:  
\- Vamos ver se vai dizer isso quando eu olhar os ferimentos que adquiriu! – disse Leslie entrando no espaço:  
\- Mal posso esperar! – disse Bruce:  
\- Sem sacarmos! – disse Leslie ríspida – Tire o equipamento e vamos para a ala médica.  
Logo se podia constatar que a armadura absorveu a maioria ou toda a força dos golpes, Bruce garantiu que levasse poucos golpes apenas ficando um hematoma significativo, de qualquer forma, Bruce encerrou a noite, descansaria para o trabalho e ver as repercussões de seus atos; foi à manhã seguinte descansado e vestindo o terno para trabalha na Wayne Enterprises, bebendo café quando o jornal foi colocado a sua frente; claro que o destaque foi o que Batman fez.  
James Gordon, Capitão Da Polícia De Gotham não estava tendo uma noite feliz, de fato, desde que voltara da guerra e entrou para a polícia, poucas noites eram felizes, mas, essa particularmente estava entre as piores, especialmente por não ter um fechamento com o cara mau morto ou trancando onde não possa sair; inicialmente parecia que ele teria uma noite normal como qualquer outra, mas, então recebeu chamadas para o porto, ruas e um armazém clandestino e várias chamadas por toda a cidade e todas tinham algo em comum, misteriosamente os assaltantes foram incapacitados, uma figura escura de olhos brancos aparecia a batia nos bandidos e o que ele considerou melhor foi um jato disparando balas e mísseis contra caminhões e armazéns, mas, diante de tudo isso havia o carregamento de drogas que havia sido apreendido de Carmine Falcone:  
\- Gordon! – chamou uma voz que certamente James Gordon não queria ouvir hoje:  
\- Comissário! – disse Gordon se virando, eles estavam no armazém do Porto Adams, o primeiro lugar a ser atacado onde estava a maioria do carregamento de drogas:  
\- O que temos? – perguntou o Comissário Gillian Loeb:  
\- Ocorrências relatadas por toda a cidade, crimes menores sendo evitados! – respondeu Gordon – Mandei Bullock encontrar algo em comum e segundo ele relatou que todos esses crimes tiveram uma intervenção invisível ou de homem vestido de preto, capa e olhos brancos que bateu a merda fora dos bandidos; mandei Montoya e Allen verificarem os caminhões e o outro armazém e eles relataram o mesmo cara!  
\- O que acha? – perguntou Loeb:  
\- É muito cedo para dizer, mas, eu acho que é um vigilante! – respondeu Gordon:  
\- Gotham não precisa de vigilantes! – disse Loeb:  
\- E o que diremos a eles? – perguntou Gordon apontando para um grupo de jornalistas atrás da linha de contenção:  
\- Por que eles estão aqui? – perguntou o Comissário Loeb parecendo preocupado:  
\- Pensei que soubesse! – disse Gordon surpreso – É o carregamento de drogas de Falcone!  
Agora o Comissário Loeb estava surpreso:  
\- Essa não! – disse Loeb e agora se virando para os jornalistas – Não podemos virar de lado e esquecer isso, a maldita imprensa vai pressionar todos até fim, nós vamos ter que levar tudo isso até o fim!  
\- Gotham não precisa de vigilantes, senhor! – disse Gordon – Eu concordo com você comissário, mas, devemos escolher o que fazer, contamos aos jornalistas que foi um vigilante que fez isso e a polícia é desmoralizada ou contamos que nós fizemos uma operação de apreensão de drogas sem citar os donos dela e levamos isso até o fim com todos os créditos e louvores para a polícia!  
O Comissário Loeb estava em pensamento profundo decidindo o que fazer, mas, ele tomou a sua decisão:  
\- Vamos levar isso até o fim! – disse Loeb – Nós tomamos o crédito e discretamente, você olha para esse vigilante, no final vou querer tirar a sua máscara para todo mundo ver!  
Loeb não disse mais nada e se dirigiu aos repórteres para dar a declaração oficial da polícia, Bullock, Montoya e Allen se aproximaram:  
\- Jim! – disse Bullock:  
\- Harvey, Allen, Montoya! – disse Gordon – Então?  
\- Ossos quebrados, concussões e muitos bandidos nos hospitais por um bom tempo e em seguida para a cadeia! – respondeu Harvey Bullock – Alguns afirmam que foram pegos de surpresa, outros dizem de uma sombra de olhos brancos os atacando e outros dizem que ele tem capa de olheiras pontudas!  
\- A mesma coisa para o outro armazém e os caminhões ao qual afirmam que ele estava em um jato com armas e mísseis! – disse Montoya:  
\- Quem tem esse tipo de poder para ter um jato de combate próprio? – perguntou Gordon. Ele não obteve a resposta:  
\- É um vigilante senhor? – perguntou Allen:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Gordon – Devemos abordar isso discretamente e em segredo absoluto, ele está fazendo a trabalho da polícia e o comissário não gosta, os crimes que ele parou vão para as estatísticas das delegacias e vamos tomar os créditos para essa apreensão de drogas!  
\- São drogas de Falcone, Jim! – disse Harvey:  
\- Se dissermos que um vigilante fez tudo isso vai trazer descrédito para a polícia! – disse Gordon:  
\- Descrédito para Loeb na verdade! – disse Allen. Gordon não refutou:  
\- Então o nosso comissário prefere salvar a face ao invés de salvar os negócios dos seus parceiros! – disse Harvey Bullock:  
\- Vamos fazer uso disso para processar esses bandidos e tirar essas drogas antes de irem para as ruas! – disse Gordon.  
Ninguém disse nada, eles apenas aceitaram e começou a trabalhar, Gordon estava pensando no futuro e ele sabia que começaria a contar os custos dos estragos, ele sentia que ainda veria muito disso.  
Harvey Dent estava olhando para a TV com a sua namorada Rachel para as notícias de apreensão de drogas em dois armazéns, claro que a polícia ainda não deu os nomes, mas, não seria um erro dizer que as drogas pertencem a Carmine Falcone:  
\- Eles nunca fariam isso! – disse Harvey:  
\- O que? – perguntou Rachel:  
\- A polícia! – respondeu Harvey – Eles nunca passariam por cima de Carmine Falcone e apreenderiam quase toda a sua remessa de drogas!  
\- Se não foram eles, então quem foi? – perguntou Rachel:  
\- Acha que a uma força oculta envolvida nisso? – perguntou Harvey:  
\- Não seria surpresa, a polícia e os políticos estão nos bolsos das máfias e das gangues! – respondeu Rachel – Chegaria a um ponto em que alguém ou grupo iria fazer justiça com as próprias mãos!  
\- Um vigilante! – disse Harvey – Estamos tão ruins assim para chegar a esse ponto?  
\- Posso contar com os dedos das mãos quantos podemos confiar que não são intimidados ou recebe subornos somando os nossos trabalhos! – respondeu Rachel.  
Harvey não podia refutar o que sua namorada disse:  
\- Talvez seja isso que a cidade precise, um vigilante para que acordemos para a realidade de Gotham e possamos trabalhar para mudar isso! – disse Rachel.  
Harvey gostaria que isso pudesse se tornar realidade, mas, ele sabia que tinha dúvidas, mas, ele sempre gostou do otimismo da Rachel e é com isso que ele poderia trabalhar.


	4. O Vigilante

Capítulo 4  
O Vigilante

 

\- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Carmine Falcone para os seus subordinados; seus subordinados, esses que tremiam de medo diante dele que estavam incapazes de responder naquele momento – Se não responderam, vou mandar arrancar as suas línguas!  
Imediatamente os seus subordinados começaram a responder ao mesmo tempo e isso estava testado à paciência de Falcone:  
\- Andreani responde! – disse Carmine Falcone:  
\- Senhor, fomos pego de surpresa! – disse Andreani – Ele veio e acabou com todos os nossos garotos, com os nossos caminhões e os armazéns e deixou a todos embrulhados para a polícia!  
\- Quantos foram? – perguntou Falcone calmamente:  
\- Um só! – respondeu Andreani:  
\- Você me diz que um cara acabou com a nossa remessa mensal de drogas, não só para Gotham, mas, também com a remessa eu mandaria para as cidades vizinhas e algumas para mais no interior? - pergunta Falcone:  
\- Na verdade, ele entregou tudo para a polícia! – respondeu Andreani – A polícia aparentemente vai tomar os louros sobre isso! É um vigilante senhor!  
Carmine Falcone suspirou:  
\- Alguém me ligue com Loeb! Comecem a formular um plano para recuperar as drogas caso não dê certo e achem e matem esse maluco que pode interferir nos nossos negócios! – disse Falcone dando as suas ordens e então ele viu os seus subordinados parados – Vão!  
O grito de Falcone assustou a eles que saíram rapidamente, Falcone serviu de seu uísque e ficou pensativo sobre o que aconteceu e o desenrolar de tudo isso.  
Em seu primeiro mês como vigilante, Bruce descobriu que conseguia equilibrar a vida de bilionário e combatente do crime, nos próximos dias no seu primeiro aparecimento ele continuou a bater em pequenos crimes, pontos de vendas de drogas, casas de jogos ilegais, lutas clandestinas e entre outras coisas, mas, ele não estava apenas focado na Família Falcone, ele atacou outras famílias e gangues, ele sabia que depois da sua primeira noite, a segurança estava aumentada nos maiores negócios, por isso variava nos pequenos negócios que a máfia tinha para fazê-los correr de um lado para o outro tentando pará-lo, com eles desorientados e estando ao máximo, Batman atacava os grandes negócios, carregamentos de drogas e armas, fábricas de drogas, os grandes pontos de venda e além de atingir as casas seguras de mafiosos e membros de gangues.  
A polícia corria em selvagem tentando parar ele também, por isso estavam levando as glórias dos negócios grandes que Batman estragava e logo se percebeu que estavam colocando os crimes menores em estatísticas da polícia, mas, claro que no segundo mês de atuação, as capas de jornais e a televisão local tinham fotos de longe, mostrando apenas a sua forma com capa e olheiras pontudas, o mais próximo mostrava o símbolo do morcego em seu peito, e assim o passaram a chamar de “O Morcego”; mais tarde o estavam chamando de “Batman”; a ironia; Bruce não se importou de corrigir ou afirmar isso, apenas estava fazendo o que é certo, monitorando a conversa da polícia, Bruce sabia a mesma sofreu um golpe bem grande sendo chamado de mentirosa tomando os créditos das ações desse último mês quando na verdade é o vigilante que estava fazendo e pela primeira vez, Loeb respondeu a um chamado de Carmine Falcone depois de um bom tempo em ignorá-lo depois da primeira conversa e Bruce tinha uma chance de gravar essa conversa.  
Foi uma noite calma quando Batman chegou à mansão da Família Falcone, em uma árvore e usando a escuridão para se esconder dos guardas que estavam em constante movimento patrulhando a área, mas, Batman já havia visto um padrão e começou a se mover não chamando a atenção chegando à área da piscina, o mais próximo que podia chegar, já que havia vigias no teto da mansão e Batman não se podia dar o luxo de nocautear eles e alertar a todos os guardas da mansão, mas, não havia vigia no teto da casa da piscina, aqui ele pode colocar uma antena que rapidamente foi montada e apontar para a mansão; a antena estava conectada ao satélite e com um computador na sua manopla direita e a Visão De Detetive como Lucius Fox a chama, ele podia direcionar a captação para ouvir o que eles diriam nessa reunião e ele estava começando na sala de reuniões; conveniente.  
Com os ajustes feitos, Batman tinha o áudio da reunião:  
\- “Como isso está acontecendo”? – perguntou Falcone:  
\- “Não é minha culpa”! – respondeu Loeb – “Eu faço o que me manda! Isso torna a polícia praticamente uma extensão da máfia e chegou ao ponto em que alguém quis fazer a justiça com as próprias mãos”!  
\- “Então a culpa é da máfia”? – perguntou Carmine:  
\- “A polícia nunca é vista fazendo o seu trabalho senhor”! – respondeu Loeb em um tom de voz se desculpando – “Não teríamos problemas se fosse tudo feito por debaixo dos panos, mas, o estado da polícia está a céu aberto para todos verem”!  
\- “Nunca imaginei que alguém desafiaria o meu poder”! – disse Carmine Falcone – “Eu sou o dono dessa cidade, todos devem fazer a minha vontade, a lei, os vereadores, a prefeitura; todos estão no meu bolso e eles fazem o que eu mando e vem um cara encapuzado e desafia isso! Além de você tomar os créditos pelos estragos que ele está causando”!  
\- “Não podia revelar a existência de um vigilante”! – justificou Loeb – “É ruim para todos; a existência dele, especialmente se esse vigilante pode ter o apoio da população”!  
\- “São um bando de ovelhas”! – gritou Carmine Falcone jogando o copo de uísque que estava segurando contra a parede – “Não me importo com eles! Quero esse vigilante morto! Se quer o apoio da prefeitura? Vai ter! Se quer o apoio da câmara? Vai ter! Se quer o apoio dos magistrados? Vai ter”!  
\- “Sim senhor”! – disse Loeb extremamente intimidade por Falcone – “Mas, por causa dessas ovelhas eu tive que destruir imediatamente após a apreensão os carregamentos de drogas e armas”!  
\- “Mais um prejuízo que me trouxe Loeb e agradeça a qualquer deus que eu não cobre os prejuízos de você diretamente”! – disse Falcone – “Saia e me traga resultados”!  
Loeb saiu da sala deixando Falcone sozinho e Batman tem o suficiente também e saiu da propriedade de Falcone sem levantar qualquer alarme:  
\- Então a cidade está contra o Batman! - disse Base:  
\- Sim! - confirmou Batman - Tenho que me colocar um passo à frente deles enquanto acerto alguns golpes no crime organizado!  
\- Tendo os criminosos e a cidade contra o Batman, talvez seja muito, senhor! - disse Base - Especialmente sozinho!  
\- Eu não estou sozinho, especialmente quando estou conversando com você Base! - disse Batman:  
\- Sozinho em campo! - disse Base:  
\- Tem razão, mas, temos que planejar e andar com cuidado com cada passo que damos! - disse Batman.  
Batman sabia que não podia implantar escutas na delegacia, certamente eles estariam monitorando agora, acessar os servidores significa ir fisicamente à delegacia para instalar uma porta para ter acesso, mas, ele não estava tão desesperado para isso, por enquanto somente ficaria com o monitoramento da comunicação da polícia e dos muitos de seus departamentos e ele seguiu para o terceiro mês de seus trabalhos como Batman despistando as armadilhas da polícia e como isso não bastasse tinha que despistar as armadilhas dos bandidos, ser capaz de separar a armadilha do real se tornou mais um trabalho para o Batman, mas, por enquanto ele estava obtendo a vitória em derrubar os pontos de venda, distribuição de fabricação de drogas, parando o tráfico de armas e pessoas, também de órgãos, roubos grandes e pequenos e destruindo armazéns de produtos piratas e contrabandeados; agora ele estava em uma casa de usuários de drogas, essa casa oferecia proteção da polícia e ele estava atacando muitas casas como essa, que na verdade são prédios pequenos, afastando os consumidores e colocando mais prejuízos nos bolsos dos criminosos; ele havia saltado do seu Batjato e pousado no teto e avançado andar por andar. Ele agora estava no segundo andar depois de limpar o terceiro.  
Com agilidade agarrou a arma e a prensou na parede desviando o tiro que certamente iria acertá-lo e em seguida aplicou um golpe de direita no estômago do bandido que se curvou de dor e em seguida aplicou um golpe de esquerda nocauteando o inimigo, com ele no chão atirou dois batarangues acetando dois bandidos que gritaram de dor, Batman avançou saltando acertando uma joelhada no primeiro bandido e em seguida agarrando o segundo e o jogando com força contra a parede de madeira a atravessando e caindo em um quarto, Batman entrou e claramente viu que vários usuários encolhidos em um canto e em seguida viu o suficiente para saltar longe dos tiros que um bandido estava disparando com a sua arma:  
\- Morre desgraçado! – gritou o bandido descarregando a sua arma que ficou sem munição e ele não teve tempo de recarregar quando Batman avançou agarrando a sua mão esquerda da arma e a torceu quebrando os ossos e o bandido gritou de pura dor, com a direita Batman agarrou o seu pescoço apertando fortemente a sua traqueia e em seguida aplicou-lhe uma cabeçada o nocauteando; com isso ele sabia que havia terminado no segundo andar.   
Batman tirou uma bomba tubular a prendeu no chão e apertou o botão vermelho se afastando e em seguida a explosão abrindo um buraco no chão ao qual Batman caiu em frente a dois bandidos tirando as armas de suas mãos e em seguida com as suas duas mãos aplicando o golpe em suas gargantas os fazendo engasgar, passando por eles e imediatamente acertando uma cotovelada no templo de outro bandido com a direita e novamente com o punho direito acertando a cabeça de outro bandido; Batman se virou para agarrar as nucas dos dois bandidos e com força bater a cabeça deles no chão; ativando o seu Modo Detetive, ele viu somente pessoas encolhidas de medo, usuários possivelmente, eles ficariam com a polícia, parece que o resto dos bandidos haviam fugidos; bom, ele havia acabado; desativando o modo detetive, ele se aproximou da janela vendo as sirenes dos carros da polícia se aproximando; não podendo dar o luxo de esperar por eles, ele saiu.  
Mais uma coisa de interessante aconteceu nesse terceiro mês, uma gangue havia acabado de assaltar um banco, bem-sucedido e eles estavam conseguindo escapar da polícia e o que os torna interessante é de levarem o nome da Gangue Do Capuz Vermelho, cada chefe dessa gangue usa um capuz vermelho que diz que traz sorte, especialmente nos roubos, eles estavam ativos na sua adolescência e haviam sido parados, mas, esse ano parece que voltaram e Batman os viu em alguns assaltos conseguirem fugir da polícia, mas, essa noite ele havia pegado eles, em seu jato se preparando para interceptá-los em sua fuga:  
\- A Gangue Do Capuz Vermelho, esse é um nome que não esperaria ouvir novamente! – disse Base:  
\- Não deve ficar surpreso Base, o misticismo sobre o capuz do líder o torna atrativo para os bandidos! – disse Batman – Especialmente se esse for o original!  
\- Não importa! – disse Doutora; nome usado por Leslie na comunicação; que nesse dia ela estava acompanhando Batman também – Sempre haverá imitações do Capuz Vermelho e eles vão surgir mais uma vez depois de hoje!  
\- Vamos cuidar disso quando chegar o momento! – disse Batman.  
É nesse momento em que se lança de seu jato caindo em velocidade e em seguida abre a capa e desce planando em direção à rua e caindo em cima de um furgão em movimento; esse furgão que estava levando a gangue em fuga da polícia podia-se ouvir os gritos de surpresa deles quando Batman pousou em cima do furgão e rapidamente Batman seguiu para frente caindo em cima do capô e em seguida aplicando um soco que atravessou o vidro e atingindo o motorista, mais gritos de surpresa especialmente quando o furgão virou bruscamente para a esquerda e batendo em uma barreira; o furgão virou de lado e saiu se arrastando, Batman saltou e caiu no chão rolando várias vezes e o furgão somente parou quando bateu no poste, demorou pouco tempo, mas, Batman se levantou e seguiu para o furgão ativando a sua Visão De Detetive:  
\- Os ocupantes estão inconscientes! – disse Batman se aproximando e olhando para dentro do furgão através do para-brisa que havia se quebrado totalmente, olhando melhor, ele se deu conta que havia algo faltando e rapidamente ativou a sua Visão De Detetive – O Capuz Vermelho não está aqui!  
Olhando melhor, pode ver as portas traseiras do furgão abertas, Batman andou rapidamente até lá e viu que as pegadas iam em direção a um lugar que no momento estava vazio e isso podia contar com uma benção, ele sabia que homens desesperados podiam fazer coisas desesperadas:  
\- Eu sei aonde ele foi! – disse Batman:  
\- Onde? – perguntou Base:  
\- Ace Chemicals! – respondeu Batman seguindo imediatamente para lá – Olhe para ver se não tem ninguém!  
\- Aguarde! – disse Base e nesse momento Batman tinha atravessado um buraco na cerca e se dirigia para a porta que o Capuz Vermelho havia aberto – Não há ninguém dentro do prédio, também não há guardas!  
\- Como assim? – perguntou Batman passando pela porta e entrando na instalação:  
\- É o momento da troca de turnos! – respondeu Base:  
\- Simplesmente perfeito! – resmungou Batman.  
O Capuz Vermelho estava desesperado, ele estava fugindo do monstro que impediu a sua fuga, ele estava contando à sorte que o capuz trazia para quem usava para escapar, mas, desde que aquele morcego gigante tombou o carro de fuga, ele não se sentia com sorte como antes e agora ele estava subindo o mais alto que podia para escapar dele, mas, a cada passo sentia que ele estava em suas costas, pois o seu corpo estava pesado e agora seu olho direito estava coberto de sangue, ele havia cortado o supercílio quando o furgão foi tombado, andando ele havia chegado à beirada onde os tanques com químicos estavam armazenados, não havia mais para onde subir, somente descer, desesperado, ele tinha que encontrar um lugar para se esconder, ele se virou, mas, então viu a figura misturada a escuridão, olhos brancos que o encarava e isso fez que ele recuasse enquanto o Morcego se aproximava em passos decisivos, o Capuz Vermelho somente queria ficar longe desse monstro:  
\- Não se aproxime! Se afaste! – gritou o Capuz Vermelho, mas, Batman permaneceu em silêncio – Se afaste!  
O grito em desespero caiu em ouvidos surdos do Batman:  
\- Eu me entrego! Misericórdia! – disse o Capuz Vermelho tirando o capuz e o jogando no chão – Eu me rendo! Eu estava desesperado! Eu não vou fazer mais isso! Eu juro! Apenas me poupe!  
Mesmo falando, o capuz recuava de medo e agora ele se resumia a um homem chorando pela vida e por tudo que tinha dado errado, mas, então Batman avançou ao mesmo tempo em que o Capuz Vermelho dava um passo em falso e caia da borda, gritando, para o tanque de químicos, Batman somente havia chegado à borda a tempo de vê-lo ser coberto por todos aqueles produtos químicos no tanque e desaparecer, Batman apenas ficou lá, olhando para o que aconteceu:  
\- Base, ele caiu, Capuz Vermelho caiu dentro de um tanque de produtos químicos! – disse Batman:  
-E assim termina a Gangue Do Capuz Vermelho! – disse Base:  
\- Ninguém sobrevive a isso! – disse Doutora. Batman se virou e pegou o capuz que ele havia jogado:  
\- Eu peguei o seu capuz! – disse Batman se virando mais uma vez para o local de onde ele havia caído – Vou encerrar a noite por hoje!  
\- É uma boa ideia senhor! – disse Base.  
Batman foi embora do local o mais rápido possível, ele já podia ouvir a sirenes da polícia; momentos mais tarde ele pousou o seu jato na Batcaverna e saiu dele indo em direção a Leslie:  
\- Leslie, ele sangrou no capuz, faça os testes, por favor! – pediu Batman entregando o capuz para Leslie e em seguida ele tirou o seu capacete voltando a ser Bruce Wayne:  
\- Uma noite longa; senhor? – perguntou Alfred:  
\- Apenas começou! – respondeu Bruce deixando o capacete em cima da mesa de trabalho conectando um cabo ao capacete e obtendo as gravações de vídeo da noite e olhou para a tela – Viu o seu rosto?  
\- Sim senhor! – respondeu Alfred:  
\- Consegue fazer a identificação? – perguntou Bruce:  
\- Apenas esperando os resultados! – respondeu Alfred.  
Foi depois de um tempo de analisar os dados que havia coletado dos criminosos que enfrentou que o computador apitou:  
\- Temos o reconhecimento facial! – disse Alfred colocando o rosto do Capuz Vermelho que Batman viu na tela e no lado direito aparecendo à ficha do homem – Joseph Kerr, químico, desempregado, casado com Jeannie Kerr, grávida do primeiro filho!  
\- Aqui diz que ele tentou carreira de comediante de Stand-Up e falhou! – disse Bruce:  
\- Com o primeiro filho chegando à necessidade de sustentar a família, ele se viu praticando roubos! – disse Alfred:  
\- Tentou perseguir o seu sonho, falhou e ficou desesperado! – disse Bruce – E agora ele deixou uma viúva e um filho para nascer!  
\- Não é a sua culpa, senhor, dos caminhos que os outros escolhem! – disse Alfred imediatamente – Como vigilante deve mostrar o quão errado é esse caminho escolhido por eles!  
\- Pelo menos Joseph deixou o seguro em dia, sua família vai conseguir! – disse Bruce, Alfred voltou para o teclado digitando mais alguma coisa quando a ficha da esposa surgiu:  
\- A esposa é química também, em licença maternidade! – disse Alfred – Ironicamente na Ace Chemicals!  
\- Então existe uma chance de ela sair do emprego ou ser despedida! – disse Bruce – Se isso acontecer garanta que ela consiga um trabalho na Wayne Chemicals!  
\- Bruce! Alfred! – gritou Leslie que vinha apressada na direção deles – Tenho os resultados do teste de DNA!  
\- Sabemos que é Joseph Kerr! – disse Alfred:  
\- Não foi esse o resultado! – disse Leslie digitando no teclado fazendo aparecer outro arquivo; Bruce e Alfred ficaram surpresos ao vê-lo:  
\- Não pode ser! – disse Alfred:  
\- É impossível! – disse Bruce.  
Na frente deles, eles estavam vendo o arquivo de Jerome Valeska, lembranças vieram à mente de Bruce que ele tinha a preferência em esquecer, mas, agora, vendo os resultados do exame de DNA feito, ele agora tinha que chegar a uma resposta:  
\- Como isso é possível? - perguntou Alfred:  
\- Indian Hill! - respondeu Leslie:  
\- Claro! - disse Bruce - Indian Hill trabalhou para vários experimentos médicos, inclusive para alcançar o ressuscitamento, não é muito difícil vê-los se apoderando do corpo de Jerome e experimentando nele!  
\- Por que ele? - perguntou Alfred:  
\- A loucura dele o faz um candidato para experimento, especialmente se eles tiveram métodos eficazes de apagar as memórias das cobaias! - respondeu Leslie:  
\- Eles fizeram isso e colocaram novas memórias em Valeska e lhe deram uma nova vida! - disse Alfred - E ele passou esses anos sendo uma cobaia; sendo monitorado e esperando o momento em que ele recuperaria a memória!  
\- Agora ele está morto! - disse Leslie - Não posso dizer que lamento a morte dele!  
O Programa Indian Hill, juntando recursos de muitos membros da elite de Gotham e em especial a Wayne Enterprises, esse programa se dedicou a buscar aperfeiçoamento científico e médico, mas, foi com o comando do Dr. Hugo Strange que não viu limites em testar em seres humanos e o que agora pode ser classificado em meta humano; Dr. Strange, inteligente nunca deu a entender que estava à frente do programa, aparecendo aleatoriamente enquanto tinha outros para cobrir a fachada de líder do programa:  
\- O Programa Indian Hill, uma verdadeira dor de cabeça! – disse Bruce – Por mais que tenhamos a foto de meu pai ao lado do Dr. Strange, nunca podemos provar de fato que ele foi o líder do projeto, tanto que ele não foi preso!  
\- De fato, senhor, mas, agora que trouxemos fantasmas do passado à tona, podemos manter uma vigilância sobre o Dr. Strange e pegá-lo no momento certo! – disse Alfred:  
\- Concordo! – disse Bruce – Devemos olhar também para a plástica que Jerome sofreu, uma intervenção como essa e deixá-lo tão perfeito como foi, tão natural; claro que não poderia dizer que vi as cicatrizes, mas, seria claro, sinais de uma intervenção tão extensa como essa!  
\- Isso, eu posso responder! – disse Leslie digitando no teclado – Dr. Francis Dulmacher, também reconhecido como The Dollmaker!  
Uma foto do homem apareceu na tela:  
\- Ele veio depois de mim, dois anos de diferença, mas, ele tem a inteligência e a mão mais firme que eu já ouvi falar, sua precisão é lendária entre a comunidade médica, igual ou mais precisa somente o de seu pai, Bruce! – disse Leslie – O Detetive Gordon na época desmantelou o seu negócio de sequestro de pessoas para a retirada de órgãos em troca de pagamentos dos ricos, suas técnicas em plásticas deixa quase ou nenhuma cicatriz perceptível e suas anotações sobre o seu trabalho revolucionaram as técnicas médicas, sim, foi terrível o que ele fez, mas, ele conseguiu feitos em algumas áreas que veríamos possivelmente daqui a trinta anos!  
\- Ele ainda está por aí? – perguntou Bruce:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Leslie – Detetive Gordon não pode pegá-lo, recentemente, ele ainda atende a classe rica e atende pelo nome de The Dollmaker; ele é o único capaz que eu sei que pode fazer a intervenção daquela magnitude em Jerome com tamanha precisão de detalhes e sem nenhum sinal de cicatriz perceptível!  
\- Sim, eu li os arquivos, eles fazem referências a um Dollmaker, até agora nunca soube quem era! – disse Bruce.  
Nesse momento Bruce sabe que tem que manter um olho sobre Dr. Strange, encontrá-lo primeiro já que depois de Indian Hill, ele saiu de Gotham, assim como ele deve manter um olho sobre Dollmaker, certamente ele não vai resistir voltar para Gotham, especialmente se a classe rica pagar:  
\- Jerome está morto, vamos seguir em frente! – disse Bruce finalizando o assunto.   
Os meses seguiram como Batman e tanto Bruce Wayne fazendo o seu trabalho, especialmente como Batman assistindo as manchetes de jornais falando sobre o Vigilante De Gotham e o que ele estava fazendo pela cidade, ele passou esses meses escapando de armadilhas da máfia e da polícia, da máfia especialmente vinham com a simulação de um assalto ao qual em seguida ficava cercado por bandidos bem armados no qual ele vencia a todos e os mandava para o hospital e em seguida seguiam para a cadeia, outras vezes eles pareciam de maneira aleatória o surpreendendo, mas, eles não apareciam com homens o suficiente e tinham uma má execução de seus planos, mas, então algo mudou; nesse sexto mês de trabalho como Batman teve que enfrentar mais uma armadilha da máfia e dessa vez pareciam que estava sendo feita por profissionais.  
Batman tinha chegado a mais um armazém usado pela máfia para os diversos carregamentos que vinham para ser distribuídos ou mandados para fora, mais uma vez de forma discreta e precisa Batman havia acabado com eles, foi em dos muitos prédios residenciais da região do porto que se viu cercado por mercenários fortemente equipados, todos eles carregavam um símbolo no peito, um brasão branco com uma espada apontada para cima preta e um cobra vermelha enrolada na espada, Os Cobras, um grupo mercenário clandestino que somente trabalha para os criminosos e às vezes cometem crimes para se mesmo, logo Batman vê óculos de visão noturna e percebe que não pode usar a bomba de fumaça, mas, ele pode usar outra coisa e tinha que ser rápido, suas armas é de padrão de exército e certamente iria derrubá-lo; Batman joga uma granada de flash atingindo fortemente os mercenários com visão noturna e assim ele começa a trabalhar.  
Os mercenários colocam os braços protegendo os olhos da luz intensa enquanto Batman avança com o braço direito aplica um golpe de cima para baixo derrubando a arma daquele mercenário e levanta o braço em um golpe acertando o soldado mercenário, muito rápido avançou contra outro mercenário com o cotovelo direito acertando a cabeça dele que caiu no chão e dando um giro aplicou um chute na cabeça de outro mercenário, então tirou dois batarangues a os atirou tirando as armas de dois mercenários que gritaram de dor e rapidamente avançou acertando um soco de direita em outro mercenário e logo deu um salto girando no ar horizontal e acertando um chute em um dos mercenários que foi desarmado em seu peito e imediatamente ao pousar acertou uma cotovelada no rosto do outro mercenário desarmado, mas, então os tiros começaram, não atravessaram a sua armadura, mas, Batman sentiu o impacto que o obrigou a fugir e procurar abrigo atrás de um caixote enquanto as balas atravessam o ar perto dele.  
Batman voltou para a escuridão com a sua Visão De Detetive ativada, havia sobrado cinco; ele tinha um plano para bolar para acabar com eles antes que pudessem trazer reforços. Os mercenários perceberam que Batman havia sumido:  
\- Ele fugiu! – disse um mercenário:   
\- Improvável! – disse outro mercenário – Falcone foi dito que receberíamos se tivéssemos um corpo para mostrar e além do mais, o contrato afirma que ele vai garantir em acabar com todos antes que pudesse sair!  
\- Ele ainda está aqui! – disse outro mercenário – Devemos nos separar e procurar!  
\- Negativo! – disse outro mercenário – Assim damos chances de ele nos tirar um por um, devemos ficar juntos!  
\- Fiquem atentos! – disse o primeiro mercenário:  
\- Devemos chamar reforços! – disse o quinto mercenário.  
Foi nesse momento em que saiu um gancho da escuridão a certando a perna do primeiro mercenário que atravessou a sua perna, o grito de dor foi imediatamente substituído pelo grito de medo quando o gancho o puxou para a escuridão e os outros mercenários com medo começaram a atirar; foi enquanto descarregavam as suas munições que Batman surgiu de outro lado acertando um soco no terceiro mercenário o colocando no chão e em seguida agarrou a cabeça do segundo mercenário e forçou contra o seu joelho e rapidamente Batman ficou atrás do quinto mercenário enquanto o seu colega, o segundo mercenário, descarrega a arma contra o companheiro, a munição acaba e Batman avança em um soco forte em seu estômago e um golpe na sua nuca o nocauteando.  
Batman sabia que a polícia estava vindo e por isso ele saiu, momentos mais tarde ele chegou a Batcaverna tirando o capacete e se dirigindo ao Batcomputador estava sendo assistido por Alfred:  
\- Mais, uma noite difícil senhor? – perguntou Alfred:  
\- Você sabe que sim, Alfred! – respondeu Bruce – Preciso de um dispositivo explosivo de baixa potência para destruir armas!  
\- Os mercenários! – afirmou Alfred:  
\- Sim! – confirmou Bruce – Mandados por Falcone pelo que ouvi!  
\- Isso significa desespero! – disse Alfred:  
\- O quão grande é esse desespero? – perguntou Bruce.  
Uma pergunta com muitos significados, se a máfia estava desesperada, a polícia certamente pode ser incluída nisso:  
\- Mais mercenários! – afirmou Alfred:  
\- Mais mercenários! – confirmou Bruce.  
Bruce tratou de tirar a sua armadura enquanto Alfred já entrava na sala com os equipamentos médicos e ele viu as marcas roxas no peito de Bruce:  
\- Marcas de impacto, Patrão Bruce? – perguntou Alfred:  
\- Alguns tiros acertaram Alfred, mas, a armadura absorveu a maioria da força de impacto! – respondeu Bruce se sentando permitindo que Alfred aplicasse uma pasta para curar e depois bandagem em cima:  
\- Bem senhor; tenho a certeza que futuramente o Sr. Fox vai aparecer com um material melhor que não deixe marca! – disse Alfred:  
\- A armadura resiste perfeitamente a balas de baixo calibre, não muito bem as de grosso calibre! – disse Bruce – A algum espaço para melhorias!  
\- É evidente para mim, Patrão Bruce, que as marcas em seu corpo mostram que a armadura não funciona a balas de armas de uso militar!  
Nenhum dos dois disse mais nada e Bruce deixou que Alfred terminasse antes de subir para a mansão e aposentasse a noite para dormir e descansar, ele teria um dia cheio na empresa e mais do que nunca sentia que merecia um descanso. Batman sentia que o cerco da máfia e da polícia estava aumentando cada vez mais, mas, ele não desistiria, não agora que ele estava conseguindo resultados, os bandidos estavam se escondendo de medo e as ruas estavam cada vez mais seguras e os meios de notícia mostravam comparativos de antes e depois de sua aparição, mostrando que os mais variados crimes estavam diminuindo e máfia estava perdendo cada vez mais espaço.  
Batman não quer reconhecimento, por mais que a sua figura tenha se tornado lenda urbana, ele estava somente lá para a missão e cada momento conseguia cada vitória com um sabor de satisfação, menos drogas nas ruas, bandidos com medo e policias corruptos se acovardando e olhando sobre os seus ombros esperando se seriam os próximos a serem pegos pelo Batman, é isso que ele é, um vigilante tentando levar os culpados a justiça e confiando que ela é ainda é cega, mesmo que aqueles que a fazem funcionar não são; nesses meses, Batman continuou agindo contra os criminosos e corruptos, mas, também Bruce Wayne tem que manter as aparências, então ele acabou por namorar a repórter Vicki Vale, o namoro durou quatro meses e Bruce viu que poderia construir algo com ela, mas, ela está praticamente obcecada pelo Batman e pela história, pelo trabalho e também pela carreira que praticamente ela o deixou.  
Bruce passou um mês descontando nos criminosos até que estivesse se sentindo bem de novo e agora nesse final de ano, a neve cai em Gotham como em todo final de ano, dezembro o mês que se lembra com carinho de seus pais ao qual ficavam bem festivos e mais caridosos e uma época bem alegre do ano, mas, não para Batman, ele tem a missão e não pode parar; mesmo no natal a bandidagem e os corruptos não param, Batman garantiria que algumas famílias passem o natal com alegria sem nenhuma tragédia pesar sobre os seus corpos.


	5. Algo Novo E Misterioso

Capítulo 5  
Algo Novo E Misterioso

 

Antes da chegada de dezembro, Batman havia notado um padrão de assassinatos acontecendo nos feriados, nos primeiros meses de sua atuação conseguiu reunir pistas até chegar ao serial killer Julian Gregory Day; suas vítimas não tinham padrão, mas, sim a temática dos feriados em questão que são usados para assassinar as vítimas; inteligente e inventivo, o homem sofre de uma obsessão psicótica pelos dias de feriados; a mídia já o estava chamando de o Homem Calendário e verificando as provas encontradas pela polícia e vê a assinatura de inventor em suas invenções é como Batman o rastreia e o prende no Dia Da Independência; de alguma forma o sistema de justiça adianta o seu julgamento o condenando a morte ignorando a sua insanidade e o coloca como o primeiro da fila no corredor da morte para ser executado na noite de natal, a ironia das coisas, mas, ele tinha que investigar o que levou a isso; que pessoas poderosas ganhariam com isso.  
O natal havia chegado, Gotham foi tomada pelas festividades nos dias anteriores, famílias correndo para as compras de última hora, programando viagens para visitar parentes e aproveitando os dias de neve, claro que Bruce não deixou de trabalhar, as projeções da empresa para este ano estavam sendo alcançadas e com um espírito alegre que os funcionários folgassem para aproveitar o natal e o ano novo, mas, Batman ainda estava atento a qualquer coisa que pudesse acontecer e foi assim que ele entrou na Batcaverna com o som dos morcegos voando ao redor, um barulho que Bruce estava acostumado e isso significava que a caverna estava viva, ele chegou à área central onde estava o batcomputador verificando as notícias de hoje, a voz da meteorologista do telejornal foi ouvida:  
\- “A polícia e os serviços de emergência pedem que os moradores de Gotham fiquem fora das ruas está noite por causa do alerta da tempestade de inverno”! – disse a meteorologista e foi quando Bruce se aproximou e mudou de canal:  
\- “Nenhum homem é uma ilha, Bruce, você voltou há quase um ano agora e você não espere que eu acredite que o solteiro mais cobiçado de Gotham vai passar o natal sozinho”! – disse Vicki Vale:  
\- “O seu tempo acabou”! – foi à voz de Bruce em resposta a indagação de Vicki Vale e francamente, essa foi uma pergunta de ciúme misturada à carência; Bruce não tem que lembrar a Vicki que foi ela que o deixou e ele não é obrigado mais uma vez a servir de simples companhia para curar momentaneamente a sua solidão; Bruce mudou de canal mais uma vez:  
\- “... sabendo que está noite, nós daremos um fim ao um dos piores assassinos de Gotham: Julian Gregory Day”! – disse o Comissário Loeb:  
\- “Comissário Loeb, tem algum comentário sobre os rumores de que não foi à polícia que capturou o Homem Calendário”? – perguntou uma repórter de plantão; aqui Bruce tinha que dar mais atenção, afinal ele havia capturado Julian Day e a veria sendo cumprida a justiça em sua sentença de morte, com isso ele tinha a certeza de que o mundo ficaria melhor sem ele; foi aquele momento em que o comissário saiu do palanque e subiu o Capitão Gordon:  
\- “Não existe nenhum Batman”! – disse o Capitão Gordon:  
\- “Capitão Gordon; Capitão Gordon”! – continuou a chamar os repórteres enquanto Gordon e Loeb se afastam:  
\- “Sem mais perguntas! Sem mais perguntas”! – disse o assessor de imprensa da polícia; foi quando Bruce mudou de canal mais uma vez, agora olhando para a faixa da polícia e foi nesse momento que Alfred e Leslie se aproximaram:  
\- “Todas as unidades, código 10 na Prisão Blackgate. Sem comunicação; possível 2-11”! – informou a frequência da polícia:  
\- “Delta 6-4, a caminho”! – foi à resposta:  
\- “Central 5-9; confirme código 10, foi uma fuga”? – perguntou outra unidade:  
\- “Suspeito identificado como Máscara Negra. Repito: O suspeito do código 10 é o Máscara Negra”! – respondeu Central – “Todas as unidades em Blackgate. Código 6. Código 6. O Comissário Loeb é mantido como refém"!  
Bruce se afastou para se vestir e se preparar para essa noite; Máscara Negra, seu nome verdadeiro é Roman Sionis é um empresário correto de dia e um chefe criminoso à noite com sua própria gangue, já estava atuando há algum tempo e tinha poder para se tornar intocável pela justiça e sempre inteligente se garantia que os nomes nunca estivessem ligados, nesse momento em que Bruce tinha um grande trabalho pela frente em expor Roman para a justiça, mas, essa noite ele tinha que descobrir a razão para invadir a Prisão Blackgate e tomar o comissário como refém. Vestido e pronto ele andou até o batjato e com o minicomputador embutido na manopla direita o ativou; os motores foram ligados e o jato estava planando causando ventos fortes que balançam a sua capa:  
\- Percebeu que é véspera de natal, senhor? – perguntou Alfred enquanto Bruce entra no jato e manobra para sair com toda a velocidade da Batcaverna em direção a Prisão Blackgate, enquanto estava no piloto automático, Batman estava passando pelos arquivos da prisão para saber tudo sobre ela:  
\- Base, passe as plantas da prisão! – disse Batman:  
\- Somente as antigas, senhor, as atuais estão lacradas e impedidas ao acesso público! – disse Base:  
\- Um lembrete para que eu consiga essas plantas em um momento futuro! – disse Batman:  
\- Pretende assaltar os arquivos públicos, senhor? – perguntou Base:  
\- Há outros meios, mas, agora estamos entrando às cegas! – disse Batman tomando o controle do jato e acelerando para a prisão. Ele estava se aproximando e no momento exato em que ficou em cima da prisão saltou caindo em linha reta e na altura dos prédios abriu a capa planado para pousar confortavelmente no chão com um joelho no chão, ele se levantou e ele viu os estragos causados, os portões exteriores estavam destruídos e os portões internos desabaram; Batman sabia que tinha de seguir o rastro de destruição para encontrar o Máscara Negra.  
As sirenes da prisão estavam bem altas quando Batman se agachou para passar em meio aos escombros e entrar na prisão entre os escombros estavam corpos de guardas esmagados pelas pedras, andando pelo corredor ele começou a ouvir vozes:  
\- Ele disse que deixaria a minha família em paz se eu fizesse o que ele pediu! – gritou uma voz:  
\- Bem, eu espero que ele cumpra a promessa. Desculpe diretor, mas, você não vai viver para ver isso, o Máscara Negra não deixa pontas soltas! – disse outra voz.  
Batman passou por debaixo de um cano desabado:  
\- O que está esperando, acabe logo com isso! – gritou uma voz com raiva, mas, Batman ainda podia ouvir o medo misturado, duas sombras se moveram – Não! Por favor, de novo...!  
Mas, o que se ouviu a seguir foi um grito de dor quando o homem foi atingindo por um taco de beisebol na cabeça:  
\- Eu vou te matar! Mas, vou garantir que até lá, esse olho não seja a única coisa faltando! – disse o bandido segurando o taco; Batman se aproximou calmamente deixando a sua sombra crescer em cima dos dois, o homem caído estava olhando diretamente para ele:  
\- O que é isso? Atrás de você! – disse o homem:  
\- Ah! Qual é? Acha que eu caio nessa? Tente uma coisa nova, seu...! – disse o bandido que não terminou ao ver a sombra do Batman projetada em cima dele, imediatamente se virou e surpreso desferiu um golpe com o taco – Sai pra lá monstro!  
Batman reagiu rapidamente aparando o golpe com o seu braço direito e com a mão esquerda acertando um golpe tirando a arma do inimigo e rapidamente desferindo uma cotovelada no rosto do bandido; jogando o taco de lado, Batman agarrou o pescoço do bandido esmagando-o até que o homem ficou com falta de ar e desmaiou; Batman o deixou cair no chão e se virou para o homem:  
\- Identificado pela voz como o Diretor Joseph! – disse Base:  
\- Não! Sai de perto de mim, não me machuque! – gritou o Diretor Joseph desesperado se arrastando até ficar preso pelas barras:  
\- Não vou te machucar! – disse Batman:  
\- Eu ouvi as lendas, mas, achei que não fossem reais! – disse o Diretor Joseph:  
\- Quem destruiu esse lugar? – perguntou Batman; então um rugido animalesco foi ouvido:  
\- Eu não sei o que é! – respondeu Diretor Joseph:  
\- Onde está o Máscara Negra? – perguntou Batman mais uma vez:  
\- Eu não sei! – respondeu Diretor Joseph – Só sei que ele pegou o Loeb; talvez os seus homens saibam!  
\- E sua família? – perguntou Batman para ver o diretor empalidecer:  
\- Espero que Máscara Negra cumpra o trato, vou contar a verdade quando tudo isso acabar, mas, eu quero saber se minha família está segura! – disse o Diretor Joseph. Batman se virou e começou a caminhar para dentro da prisão, passando pela porta de aço automática e dar de cara com as celas, ele começou a descer a escada e vendo dois criminosos do Máscara Negra, um só basta, Batman entrou na ala quando os bandidos o viram e um deles correu para os controles, rapidamente Batman pega dois batarangues a arremessa acertando os dois bandidos, mas, não conseguiu evitar que um deles abrisse algumas das celas e os bandidos saíssem e imediatamente fossem na direção dele, primeiramente, Batman acertou o bandido no rosto com as costas da mão direta e com o punho esquerdo aplicar um golpe na virilha de outro bandido e aplicar um soco no rosto do terceiro bandido com o punho direito e depois aplicar um chute com sola de sua bota no peito do quarto bandido e em seguida agarrar o tornozelo do quinto bandido e o colocar no ar o derrubando no chão e então chutar a sua cabeça o nocauteando e então se virar e aplicar um chute derrubando o primeiro bandido; depois desviar de um soco se abaixando e aplicar um soco de esquerda no estômago no terceiro bandido e depois o agarrar e aplicar uma joelhada em seu rosto e se virar para o segundo preso e aplicar uma rasteira o derrubando no chão e em seguida terminar com um soco de direita. Batman se vira e caminha para um dos bandidos do Máscara Negra e o agarra pelo pescoço em que nesse momento ele acorda:  
\- Onde está o Máscara Negra? – pergunta Batman:  
\- Vai se ferrar! – disse o bandido.  
Batman então o joga contra a parede e aplica um soco em seu estômago e ele se curva de dor para Batman agarrar a sua cabeça e bater contra a parede:  
\- Onde? – grita Batman:  
\- Indo para a câmara de execução! – responde o bandido meio desorientado; é o que Batman quer e em então acerta a sua cabeça contra a parede mais uma vez o nocauteando.  
Batman continuou a andar passando pelo portão eletrônico e ao mesmo tempo em que avista um drone, curioso o começa a seguir, ele sabe que o drone não é da prisão, é de outra pessoa e somente há um motivo para estar ali e ele tem que descobrir de quem é o qual seu interesse em assistir aos passos de Máscara Negra, passando por mais um portão ele vê no outro lado da sala um homem coberto de escamas, mais animalesco do que homem jogando um dos guardas contra a parede com extrema força como se fosse uma simples boneca de pano; o homem crocodilo passa pelo portão para a próxima sala e Batman segue; parecia que todos os capangas que Máscara Negra trouxe estavam com ele.  
Surpreso, por uns instantes, Batman se recupera e volta a andar; a próxima sala pode-se ver que a passarela de aço do segundo nível havia desabado bloqueando o portão do primeiro nível e a maior parte do caminho, mas, ainda sim, podiam-se acessar as escadas indo para o segundo nível e entrando na próxima sala; dessa vez uma sala de triagem ao qual Batman percebeu que a portão tinha sofrido algum dano, mas, usando a visão de detetive viu que havia bandidos e estavam batendo em um dos guardas enquanto havia civis presos na cela:  
\- Me solta, você sabe quem eu sou? – exigiu uma voz de mulher, mas, mesmo ao longe Bruce podia reconhecer:  
\- Aqui é a Vicki Vale falando ao vivo direto da cueca do Mike! – disse um dos bandidos e isso pareceu calar a Vicki.  
Usando o sequenciador criptográfico e acessando o computador conseguiu abrir uma fresta na porta, o suficiente para o Batman e para chamar a atenção do bandido; Batman correu e deslizou pela fresta acertando as pernas de um dos bandidos que caiu batendo a cabeça no portão, imediatamente Batman se levantou esticando o braço direito acertando o segundo bandido que girou no ar e caiu no chão, acertou um soco no terceiro de esquerda no bandido e em seguida agarrou a cabeça do quarto bandido acertando uma joelhada em seu rosto e em seguida saltou girando na horizontal e acertando um chute no terceiro bandido o nocauteando; Batman olhou para os lados e viu Vicki com o seu celular gravando tudo enquanto os outros estavam conversando entre se, o policial entrou na sala ao lado e parecia bem; Batman foi em frente apertando o botão e abrindo o portão e viu que o elevador estava nos andares superiores e que ele podia cair e aterrissar e entrar em um corredor com um vidro ao qual percebeu a movimentação, se aproximando lentamente para ver o que estava no outro lado.  
Máscara Negra estava presente com vários bandidos presos e capangas o rodeando enquanto ele anda entre eles, o homem com escamas estava segurando Loeb pelo pescoço:  
\- Dizem que o crime não compensa, mas, alguém deveria olhar melhor para os bolsos do bondoso comissário de polícia; porque estão cheios do meu dinheiro! – disse Máscara Negra gritando a última parte – E o que eu recebi em troca? Ãh? Meus próprios homens em cana? Não mais. Não! Está noite vamos fazer algumas mudanças!  
Boa parte do grupo seguiu pela porta, a menor parte ficou; Batman se virou e viu uma grade e então ele a arrancou e assim entrou nos dutos da prisão, ativando modo detetive e passando pelos criminosos que ficaram para em seguida chegar ao final, chutando mais uma grade e entrando em uma sala com várias portas; Batman pegou o sequenciador criptográfico e para abrir a porta que dá para a câmara de execução, mas, percebeu que ela estava presa, Batman assim pode abrir outra porta ao qual entrou na ala médica vendo uma grade e em seguida pegando a Batgarra e atirando para enganchar na grade, Batman puxou com força liberando a entrada no duto de ar, com um impulso saltou e entrou seguindo pelo duto até ver uma abertura onde se podia ver a câmara de execução:  
-... parte de mim só quer apertar esse botão. Mas, é véspera de natal e ele é o Homem Calendário! – disse Máscara Negra rindo – Isso é perfeito demais para ignorar! Você vai me dever um favor Julian e isso pode ser útil!  
Batman continuou andando pelo duto até cair e pousar na sala de testemunhas, vidro reforçado e que reflete no lado da câmara de execução, o homem com escamas derruba Loeb no chão e ele se levanta encarando o Máscara Negra:  
\- O que está fazendo, Sionis? – pergunta o Comissário Loeb indignado – Eu sempre cumpri os meus deveres!  
\- Pode ser que sim, Gillian! – disse Sionis concordando – Mas, as coisas mudaram! Estamos recomeçando do zero e você está fora!  
\- Do que você está falando? – perguntou Loeb indignado e com raiva agora – Eu estou fora? Depois de tudo que fiz por você?  
Os capangas de Máscara Negra arrastaram Loeb e o trancaram na câmara de execução:  
\- Você não pode fazer isso! – gritou Loeb – Eu sou o comissário de polícia! Desgraçado!  
Loeb começa a esmurrar o vidro desesperadamente enquanto Máscara Negra se virou e apertou o botão mandando gás e matando o comissário lentamente:  
\- O espetáculo acabou rapazes, vamos! – disse Máscara Negra saindo por outro portão sendo seguido pelos seus capangas; Batman assistiu a tudo isso sem poder fazer nada, ele podia ter explodido o vidro, mas, não podia fazer nada no momento em que Loeb foi trancado naquela câmara; Máscara Negra fez o que fez para impedir que Loeb o dedurasse, possivelmente; Loeb é covarde demais para se tornar dedo duro, especialmente que Máscara Negra não é o único bandido poderoso que manda nessa cidade; recomeçar; pode ser a razão verdadeira.  
Batman tirou um explosivo tubular e o grudou no vidro e se afastou e bomba detonou e ele pode entrar na sala de execução e ver o corpo de Loeb envolto de gás. Batman não iria chorar por alguém como Loeb, ele dividiu a sua alma em várias partes e as vendeu para os criminosos e mafiosos dessa cidade, mas, sem ele, o comando da polícia seria disputado como animais que disputam uma presa e Batman temia que quem entrasse podia ser pior do que Loeb. Nesse momento em que o portão abre e três bandidos entram, Batman age rapidamente se vira jogando dois batarangues acertando dois bandidos na cabeça que caem no chão, apenas o terceiro ficou de pé, mas, esse tem armadura corporal e Batman usa a sua capa para desorientá-lo girando e aplicando um chute em sua cabeça o derrubando no chão.  
Batman saiu correndo atravessando o portão e indo pelo corredor; atravessou outro portão virando à direita seguindo até perder o equilíbrio com um tremor, ao atravessar o portão viu que boa parte das escadas havia desmoronado:  
\- Eu disse que queria o cartão de memória! Não explodir tudo! – gritou Máscara Negra:  
\- Pelo menos o drone está destruído! – disse um dos bandidos:  
\- É melhor que seja ou então vou dar todos vocês de comida para o Croc! – gritou Máscara Negra:  
\- Yeah! – gritou o chamado Croc no que parecia alegria; Batman se aproximou do Drone e vasculhando-o, pegou o cartão de memória e o guardou e em seguida pegou o arpéu e o atirou para cima e em seguida começou a subir, chegando ao ponto mais alto, ele havia passado pela porta que dá para o terraço, mas, mesmo assim, conseguiu passar por um alçapão e estar na parte mais alto do topo da prisão que dá acesso às antenas, lá fora está ventando forte com a neve e um helicóptero ao qual Máscara Negra entrou e partiu e um segundo helicóptero veio e nesse Croc entraria, mas, parou e sinalizou para que pudesse ir, Batman estava no alto olhando para isso tudo; Batman saltou em direção ao Croc, mas, ele foi mais rápido agarrando Batman e o jogando para o outro lado, Batman caiu no chão rolando até bater na grade; gemendo de dor e se levantando e encarando o Croc:  
\- Pensei ter sentido o seu cheiro! – disse Croc – Eu garanto a você, esse cheiro eu nunca vou esquecer!  
\- Quem é você? – perguntou Batman:  
\- Killer Croc, mas, pode me chamar só de Croc! – respondeu Killer Croc – E você é um lanche!  
\- Só para constar, senti seu cheiro de longe! – disse Batman.  
Ambos estavam se encarando, prontos para dar o primeiro movimento, parecia que Croc não tinha paciência a avançou desferindo o primeiro golpe com suas garras, Batman se afastou desviando e se aproximou dando um soco, um gancho de direita em seu rosto e em seguida aplicando um soco no fígado do Croc, mas, com a garra esquerda Croc aplicou um golpe jogando Batman para trás caindo e se arrastando pelo, mas, rolando Batman se levantou e viu que na área do estômago havia o arranhão da garra de Croc:  
\- Esse é o primeiro de muitos! – disse Croc; Batman tomou a posição de combate; Croc avança primeiro mais uma vez e desfere um golpe com suas garras de direita, Batman desvia para o lado e aplica um soco de esquerda na face de Croc e em seguida uma joelhada que curva Croc de dor e então ele reage agarrando Batman na altura do estômago e o arrasta rugindo; com os dentes apertados, Batman usa os dois punhos batendo nas costas do Croc e ele se afasta desferindo um golpe pela esquerda; Batman defendeu com o braço direito, mas, Croc aplica um golpe pela direita e Batman se abaixa aplicando vários socos no estômago de Croc que tenta algumas joelhadas, mas, Batman coloca os braços defendendo, então Croc o agarra e o joga para longe, Batman gira no ar em desordem até cair no chão, ele se levanta e vê Croc avançando:  
\- Eu vou comer você! – grita Croc.  
Croc aplica um golpe de direita que Batman defende e depois de esquerda que Batman também defendeu com os braços e depois uma joelhada que Batman também defende e em seguida Batman aplica um gancho de direita e vários socos no peito de Croc que o desorienta e Batman avança, mas, Croc se recupera e agarra Batman o derrubando e avança com a boca aberta com a intenção de comê-lo, Batman rapidamente agarra a cabeça de Croc o impedindo; Batman coloca toda a sua força para impedir que Croc continue avançando e então ele aplica um cabeçada que o afasta por um momento, mas, o suficiente para vários socos de direita em sua cabeça que o afasta completamente e então Batman aplica um chute com os dois pés juntos que faz Croc dar vários passos para trás, se levanta e corre em direção a Croc e salta dando um giro e aplicando um chute poderoso que joga Croc contra a grade que cai e ele fica preso em um de seus braços; a grade o sustenta o impedindo de cair para as rochas que o mar gelado batia contra elas e ele cairia se não se soltasse, mas, Batman avança e prende o outro braço de Croc com o pé e desfere vários socos no rosto de Croc:  
\- Para onde seu chefe vai? – grita Batman dando mais um soco:  
\- Meu único chefe; sou eu! – respondeu Croc.  
Batman o soca mais uma vez:  
\- Você quer dentes? Eu quero respostas! – grita Batman:  
\- Espera até os assassinos de o Máscara Negra acabar com você! – disse Croc:  
\- Que assassinos? – grita Batman socando Croc mais uma vez e ele só riu como se apreciasse tudo o que está acontecendo:  
\- Quem vencer, vai ficar famoso e rico! – respondeu Croc e Batman o socou mais uma vez o nocauteando:  
\- Pelo menos não será feio! – disse Batman, em seguida ele pegou um aplicador e reverteu encaixando na ferida aberta de Croc e começou a tirar seu sangue, satisfeito o tirou da grade e o colocando a salvo e em seguida a grade caiu e então as luzes se ascenderam em cima dele e ele se virou cobrindo rosto, mas, viu muitas armas apontadas para ele:  
\- Parado! – gritou uma voz:  
\- Nem mais um passo! – gritou Capitão Gordon; nesse tempo Batman já tinha acessado o minicomputador da manopla e chamado o Batjato:  
\- Estamos te prendendo! – gritou o Tenente Bullock. Batman começou a andar para trás:  
\- Hoje não! – disse Batman e ele saltou, os policias incrédulos se aproximaram para então escutar e em seguida ver um jato subindo e Batman entrando nele e em seguida sair voando em alta velocidade sumindo na escuridão:  
\- Não existe nenhum Batman! – disse Bullock. Gordon apenas ficou calado.  
Batman está em seu jato voando sobre a cidade:  
\- Base; consiga o endereço do Diretor Joseph! – mandou Batman:  
\- Em nível de curiosidade, por quê? – perguntou Central:  
\- Diretor Joseph facilitou a entrada do Máscara Negra na prisão mediante a sua família refém e a garantia de soltá-los depois de concluído a sua missão! – respondeu Batman – Quero o satélite com leitura de calor e raios-X para garantir que Máscara Negra cumpriu a sua parte!  
\- Providenciando! – disse Base e depois de alguns momentos – Mandando o endereço agora!  
Batman viu o endereço na tela do computador:  
\- Me mostre à imagem térmica! – disse Batman.  
A tela mudou para mostrar a concentração de calor de sete corpos na casa do Diretor Joseph:  
\- Raio-X agora! – disse Batman a agora a tela mudou mostrando o raio-x da casa mostrando quatro corpos claramente armados:  
\- Três pessoas imóveis e quatro armadas! – disse Batman – Vou me dirigir ao endereço de Joseph; Base fica de olho para ver se os bandidos vão sair e deixar a família do Diretor Joseph em paz!  
\- Estamos de olho e esperando a sua chegada! – disse Base:  
\- Ativando o modo silencioso! – disse Batman apertando o botão e as turbinas se silenciaram e Batman seguiu viagem até saltar e em silêncio abriu a capa e planou até aterrissar na rua de trás da casa – Base, eu cheguei; vou entrar!  
Batman andou para a casa em silêncio, ele sabia que tinha que tirar os bandidos de casa ou surpreender um a um, mas, principalmente, eles tinham que se afastar dos reféns, por isso se aproximou da chave geral de energia e a virou desligando a energia da casa. Os bandidos dentro ficaram surpresos quando a energia acabou de repente:  
\- O que? – perguntou um dos bandidos:  
\- Merda! – disse outro bandido:  
\- Deve ser os fusíveis! – disse a Sra. Joseph – Estão lá fora; atrás da casa!  
\- Vai verificar! – disse o bandido que certamente é o líder; o outro bandido assentiu e saiu da sala se dirigindo para fora; saiu para os fundos da casa na escuridão da noite no limiar da porta quando Batman pendurado desceu na frente do bandido, surpreso não viu o seu pescoço sendo apertado sufocando as suas cordas vocais que não pode gritar, depois de um tempo sufocado, desmaiou e Batman colocou o corpo calmamente e esperou na escuridão; outro bandido veio:  
\- Charles? – perguntou o bandido saindo da casa – Cadê você? Precisamos de luz!  
O bandido se virou e viu o corpo de seu companheiro caído e tinha a intenção de gritar sendo impedido por Batman que surgiu da escuridão acertando as costas do joelho ao qual o bandido se curvou e ao mesmo tempo Batman tampava a sua boca a aplicava uma gravata o sufocando até desmaiar; Batman o deitou calmamente e entrou na casa silenciosamente. Os dois bandidos começaram a estranhar a ausência dos colegas:  
\- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou o líder:  
\- Eu não sei! – respondeu o outro bandido claramente nervoso e isso deixou a família nervosa também:  
\- Vai verificar! – mandou o líder.  
O outro bandido claramente não queria ir, mas, pegando a lanterna ele saiu da sala ficando cada vez mais com medo e então a família e o bandido que ficou começaram a ouvir gritos do bandido que saiu; tiros e gritos de desespero e isso começou a desesperar o líder que estava olhando para todos os lados esperando que seja quem for saltasse a qualquer momento; todos dentro da sala podiam sentir a tensão quase que palpável e o líder se aproximou da janela ficando de costas quando de repente a janela estourou fazendo a família gritar de medo e mãos surgirem agarrando o braço do bandido colocando a sua espingarda para o lato e outra mão agarrando a cabeça do bandido e a batendo com força contra a parede nocauteando o meliante; Batman olhou para a Sra. Joseph que estava encolhida em um canto abraçada fortemente aos seus filhos:  
\- Se escondam e chamem a polícia! - disse Batman e em seguida ele saiu para trás da casa onde foi para rua chamando o batjato, ele chegou silenciosamente; Batman tirou o arpéu e o acionou indo para cima e entrando no jato, tomando o controle ele saiu voando para longe:  
\- A família do Diretor Joseph está segura! - disse Batman – Vou voltar para a Batcaverna, tenho algumas coisas que coletei da Prisão Blackgate!  
\- Senhor! - disse Base – Enquanto salvava a Família Joseph, os comunicadores da polícia falaram de um assalto na Quenn Consolidated:  
\- O que roubaram? - perguntou Batman:  
\- A polícia não disse, mas, ainda estão em perseguição aos bandidos em direção à região dos estaleiros! - respondeu Base:  
\- Estou a caminho! - disse Batman.  
Os ventos e neve castigavam Gotham está noite e isso atrapalhou a todos e não foi diferente na área dos estaleiros em um armazém quando uma camionete preta com os faróis ligados derrapou na neve, o motorista dando e tudo para manter o carro estável, ele parou na porta do armazém e três bandidos desceram, dois pegaram uma caixa da porta mala aberto e o terceiro fechou a porta mala batendo no vidro:  
\- Vai! Depressa! – gritou o bandido enquanto se ouvia as sirenes da polícia se aproximando, o motorista arrancou enquanto os bandidos entravam no armazém, seguros dentro, eles podiam caminhar calmamente – Deixe a caixa no canto!  
Isso foi o líder dizendo e ele tirou a máscara a deixando em cima da mesa; a mesma máscara que os capangas do Máscara Negra usam, ele ascendeu às luzes, elas ligaram, mas, imediatamente morreram:  
\- Ah! Vamos! Merda desgraçada! – disse o líder olhando para alto e se virou para um dos bandidos e disse mansamente – Frank; vai checar os fusíveis!  
Frank assentiu a entregou a arma para o companheiro e com uma lanterna foi até os fusíveis; Frank se aproximou da caixa de energia e começou a examiná-la esperando consertar aquilo e ter luz no prédio, por isso, não notou a aproximação e com força agarrou a sua cabeça e a bateu contra a caixa de fusíveis, gritando de dor, a caixa explodiu em seu rosto e o bandido caiu no chão desmaiado; os outros bandidos se olharam desconfiados e um deles foi em frente checar o ocorrido e o líder ficou para trás prestando a atenção, o bandido avançou cautelosamente e então o piso explodiu aos seus pés e ele caiu com um grito de surpresa, o líder avançou e começou a atirar descarregando o seu pente, a munição acabou e ele se afastou recarregando e quando se virou a sua mão direta foi agarrada e torcida o impossibilitando de usar a sua arma e ele pode ver o maluco fantasiado de morcego o sufocando com uma mão, engasgando recebeu uma cabeçada e apagou.  
Batman o deixou cair no chão e se virou em direção à caixa da Quenn Consolidated que foi roubada, ele a abriu e surpreso viu pedras e C4; muito C4 ligado ao um detonador acionado com cronômetro, Batman rapidamente se virou e correu e saltando passando pelo portão de madeira ao mesmo tempo em que o reio de energia da explosão o pegou o jogando para longe, Batman caiu no chão arrastado com a cara na neve gemendo de dor enquanto o armazém desabava em meio a uma bola de fogo; Batman se levantou para ver o estrago:  
\- Eu vejo que recebeu o meu convite! – disse uma voz trazida pelos ventos de inverno e Batman olhou para cima dos contêineres iluminado pelos postes espalhados – Só você e eu! Venha!  
O homem começou a correr e Batman lança três batarangues em direção ao homem e começa a correr também, o homem passa rápido e os batarangues batem no contêiner grudando nele e o homem colocando o pé em cima de um contêiner e saltando dando um giro no ar e indo para cima de outro contêiner a sua frente e voltando a correr, Batman ativa ao seu arpéu e o dispara e com isso ele é puxado para cima na direção do homem, no ar recolhe o arpéu e se prepara para agarrar o homem; mas, o mesmo salta no ar dando um giro liberando um bastão retrátil e o atinge jogando contra um contêiner e caindo em cima de outro se arrastando até cair em outro contêiner mais abaixo; por um momento fica atordoado, mas, Batman se recupera e olha para cima vendo o homem surgindo dando um salto e girando no ar dando um golpe com o seu bastão; Batman com impulso gira para trás no mesmo momento que homem acerta o bastão onde ele estava.  
Rapidamente Batman apara um golpe de bastão com sua manopla direita e apara outro vindo pela esquerda; Batman se abaixa desviando de outro golpe e se protege com as duas manoplas do golpe do bastão, mas, então o homem gira, aplicando um chute e jogando Batman contra outro contêiner com força e rapidamente pega e joga um batarangue em que ele se abaixa para desviar a Batman avança rapidamente, salta, gira no aplicando um chute com os pés juntos jogando o homem para fora, Batman olha para baixo, mas, então é recebido por um chute com os pés juntos do homem que o joga para trás e cai em outro contêiner, o homem se aproxima sem o bastão; Batman pode concluir que ele usou o bastão para se salvar e ganhar impulso para voltar aplicando aquele chute; ambos se olham; Batman vê que o homem está vestido para o combate, ele reconhece duas espadas que está carregando, além de pistolas em dois coldres, muita munição e granadas; uma roupa preta com armadura azul escura e laranja escura, inclusive a sua máscara que só no lado laranja escuro mostrava o seu olho.  
Nenhuma fala é dita e o homem avança e tira a sua espada e dá uma estocada e com o braço esquerdo Batman desvia para o lado, ele aplica um golpe no lado direito é defendido mais uma vez; Batman se abaixa desviando de mais um golpe e defende pela direita e pela esquerda recuando a cada passo, ele defende pela esquerda e consegue enganchar a espada nas lâminas da manopla e colocar para a esquerda a com a palma traseira esquerda acerta um golpe na cabeça do homem; com a sua mão esquerda o homem empurra Batman e assim livrando a sua lâmina, ele tenta aplicar um golpe vindo da direita e Batman defende com a esquerda e aplica um soco no peito do homem em que aplica um golpe pela esquerda que é defendido e em seguida aplica um golpe do alto em que Batman usa os dois braços defendendo o golpe e com um movimento quebra a lâmina do homem; Batman tenta aplicar uma cotovelada que o homem defende com um braço e o homem tenta aplica rum golpe com a lâmina quebrada, mas, Batman inclina para trás e depois se defende de mais um golpe e aplica um soco nas costelas do homem, recuando para desviar de um soco do homem e em seguida Batman agarra a sua cabeça e a bate contra o contêiner, mas, o homem se recupera e aplica uma cabeçada agarrando a sua cabeça a trazendo para trás e colocando a lâmina em seu pescoço; Batman resiste e então pega impulso no contêiner a sua frente e gira no ar se livrando a lâmina agarrando o braço do homem o jogando para trás.  
O homem se levanta e tira a sua segunda espada e para a surpresa dos dois a espada quebra ao meio e em seguida quebra a metade que ainda poderia usar ao qual estava segurando deixando nada para o homem trabalhar, o homem olha para trás; Batman o vê olhando para a ponte e em seguida tem que olhar para cima ao ouvir um som de algo grande cortando o ar, um contêiner pendurado estava caindo e Batman salta para trás escapando de ser esmagado; Batman abre a sua capa planando por pouco tempo até aterrissar, os contêineres estavam espalhados e Batman teve que se afastar, o que quebrou aquela espada foram tiros; muito certeiros e o homem estava olhando para a ponte e tem que ir lá para encontrar qualquer pista do atirador. Batman estava em cima de ponto da ponte onde o atirador se posicionou deixando uma capsula de bala ao qual havia pegado e levaria para análise; algo estava acontecendo e estava na hora de descobrir as respostas.  
O Batjato voltou para a caverna aparando complemente, planando manobrou abrindo o trem de pouso e pousando na base, Batman saiu e começou a caminhar para área central tirando a sua máscara:  
\- Patrão Bruce, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Alfred bastante preocupado:  
\- Um crocodilo em forma humana, um mercenário e um assassino! – respondeu Batman indo em direção à área de trabalho em frente ao Batcomputador tirando o cartão de memória e colocando na entrada para conectar ao computador – Esse crocodilo humano me disse que o Máscara Negra contratou assassinos para me matar!  
\- Assassinos; senhor? Mais de um? – perguntou Alfred surpreso:  
\- Exatamente! – respondeu Batman:  
\- E você ouviu isso da boca de um homem crocodilo? – perguntou Leslie descrente:  
\- O nome dele é Killer Croc! – disse Batman e a tela começou a mostrar imagens de Croc agindo, especialmente na prisão – Ele já está preso!  
\- Tenho pena do seu companheiro de cela! – disse Alfred:  
\- Não tenha! – disse Bruce e na tela apareceu a sua ficha – Ele já existe há um tempo, seu nome de nascimento é Waylon Jones, acusado de sequestro, homicídio e canibalismo, conseguiu ser chefe de gangue por um tempo se envolvendo com tráfico até que perdeu tudo quando o FBI conseguiu provas o suficiente e começou a caçá-lo com todo o poder que tem!  
\- Certamente ele tem uma doença genética rara para que sua pele seja coberta de escamas! – disse Leslie:  
\- Força aumentada, cura acelerada, sentidos aumentados! – disse Batman entregando um frasco contendo sangue para Leslie – Conseguiu um pouco de sangue de sua ferida antes que ela curasse rapidamente!  
\- Vamos ver o que mais tem nesse cartão de memória! – disse Batman continuando a ver a gravação:  
\- “Cada um deles recebe um desses envelopes! Preciso que seja entregue essa noite”! – disse Máscara Negra na gravação para os seus capangas entregando envelopes negros apontando para os rostos em uma tela:  
\- Matadores de aluguel! – disse Batman – Os melhores que existem; o Máscara Negra não está brincando!  
Batman suspirou, o seu computador escaneou as imagens na tela em que apareciam os assassinos:  
\- O homem que me atraiu com um roubo falso na Quenn Consolidated; Slade Wilson; AKA Deathstroke! – disse Batman – Surgiu alguns anos antes de mim; ex-agente da ASIS (Serviço Secreto De Inteligência Australiano), perito em combate, guerra de guerrilha, com armas de fogo, bastões, katanas e combate pessoal, perito em interrogatório incluindo tortura; perito em explosivos, tático exemplar; também há rumores que ele sofreu experimento militar que lhe concedeu força aumentada, sentidos aprimorados, cura acelerada, resistência, aparentemente pode ignorar a dor e continuar andando mesmo com o corpo crivado de balas; dizem que o experimento foi considerado um fracasso!  
\- Um fracasso, você diz? – perguntou Alfred:  
\- Bridgit “Bridgy” Pike; AKA Firefly; irmã dos incendiários; Os Irmãos Pike; forçada a serviço dos irmãos; teve noventa por cento do seu corpo queimado; se tornou cria de Indian Hill onde conseguiu o novo nome; o Programa Indian Hill conferiu resistência ao fogo e altas temperaturas em sua pele ao ponto de poder caminhar nua em lava; nunca testado; quanto mais alto a temperatura, menor o tempo de resistência; é completamente obcecada pelo fogo e isso pode se tornar o seu fim! – disse Batman:  
\- Diferente de alguém que eu conheço! – disse Alfred.  
Agora o computador estava passando pelos arquivos tentando encontrar a combinação do nome e rosto:  
\- Esse é um rosto que tem dificuldade de ser reconhecido! – disse Batman – Copperhead! Esses relatórios se referem a um homem, não uma mulher!  
\- Dado os arquivos, parece que é um título mais do que um nome, vários homens e mulheres usam! – disse a Dra. Leslie  
\- Temos um nome! – disse Bruce – Larissa Diaz; pelos dados da Interpol, Copperhead é uma gangue que atua na América Central e no Sul e está expandindo para a América Do Norte, uma gangue de assassinos por aluguel que pelos relatórios têm a sua sede em Guatemala; de alguma forma todos eles passam por uma mutação específica, capacidades contorcionistas além do normal, os olhos amarelos reptilianos, mestre escapista, mestre sedutora, especialista em venenos, garras venenosas, especialista em combate!  
\- Se essas garras venenosas te pegarem Bruce, vai ter muitos problemas! – disse Leslie; Bruce continuou passando pelos arquivos:  
\- Floyd Lawton; AKA Deadshot; Fuzileiros Navais, Forças Especiais, sniper de elite, o melhor que as forças armadas já tiveram; muitas medalhas de honra, baixa com honra; depois se tornou um matador de elite; nunca errou um tiro; ex-esposa e uma filha; suspeito de vários assassinatos! – disse Batman e em seguida entregando uma capsula de bala para Alfred – Foi ele que quebrou a katana de Deathstroke em três pedaços e conseguiu derrubar um contêiner me fazendo terminar a luta contra Deathstroke, a cápsula foi o que ele deixou para trás, algumas análises serão úteis para saber mais sobre ele!  
\- Concordo senhor! – disse Alfred:  
\- Um valentão de rua; Lester Buchinsky; AKA; Electrocutioner! – disse Batman vendo imagens dele disparando choques elétricos de suas luvas – Assassinato, assalto, extorsão, tráfico e agora assassino de aluguel!  
\- Eletrizante! – disse Alfred:  
\- Shiva! – disse Bruce – Lady Shiva como é reverenciada, uma das maiores especialistas em as mais diversas artes marciais do mundo; dois mestres que tive durante o meu treinamento e todos eles falaram que tinham dúvidas se seriam capazes de vencer ela ou não; uma assassina do mais alto calibre, seu corpo é a sua arma; a perícia dela; ainda não veio alguém para igualá-la!  
A próxima imagem fez os olhos de Bruce se estreitar e seu rosto endurecer:  
\- Bane! – disse Bruce – Nascido em Santa Prisca na Prisão Peña Dura; é assim que é conhecido nos arquivos, ele escapou da prisão e comanda uma gangue que faz tráficos de muitas coisas que dão dinheiro, muitos dos esquemas de tráfico que destruí da máfia, quase um terço tinha o nome Bane como fornecedor e agora ele aceitou um trabalho de assassino de aluguel e está em Gotham! Por que ele resolveu aceitar dinheiro como matador?  
\- Você mesmo disse Bruce! – disse Leslie – Você estragou muitos negócios desse cara e certamente ele agora veio resolver o problema e de quebra recuperar alguma parte perdida dos lucros!  
\- A Prisão Peña Dura é dita ter sido palco de experiências para melhoramento de força! – disse Bruce – Isso torna Bane com força acima do normal, mestre em combate corpo a corpo e altamente inteligente, mestre tático em combate e combate de guerrilha!  
\- Oito assassinos atrás da sua cabeça! O que vai fazer senhor? – perguntou Alfred preocupado:  
\- Tenho que descobrir quem estava operando o drone! – respondeu Bruce tirando o seu sequenciador criptográfico e encaixando na entrada – Usei o sequenciador criptográfico na prisão que estava pegando um sinal que eu ignorei, mas, acho que era o drone transmitindo, agora poderei saber quem estava controlando e obrigá-lo a dizer o que sabe! Então encontrar o Máscara Negra e dar fim a isso!  
O computador estava começando a rastrear o sinal:  
\- Senhor; posso estar declarando o óbvio, mas, como somente as pessoas presentes aqui sabem da sua vida dupla, acho que os bandidos fracassarão em seus objetivos se o senhor ficar aqui! – disse Alfred:  
\- Eles vão usar vidas inocentes para me atrair, tenho que confrontá-los primeiro antes que isso aconteça! – disse Batman. O computador começou a apitar indicando que havia terminado o trabalho:  
\- O sinal foi rastreado no navio Final Offer e é de propriedade de Oswald Cobblepot, mais conhecido como o Pinguim! – disse Bruce – Claro, ele tem acesso a várias tecnologias de ponta, sempre está interessado nas novidades, inclusive em armas! Tenho que descobrir o porquê ele está espionando o Máscara Negra!  
\- Senhor, as informações do navio indicam que você poderá entrar através de um cartão especial e reconhecimento de voz, vai ter que tirar de um de seus capangas! – disse Alfred:  
\- Haverá um ponto de encontro dos capangas no Jezebel Plaza; há um segundo ponto onde o sinal foi enviado pelo drone! – disse Bruce – Farei com que falem!  
Não é a melhor noite para Jim Gordon, quando ele queria mais do que nunca ficar com a sua filha e comemorar o natal; ele estava na Prisão Blackgate vendo os estragos e tentando estabelecer qualquer coisa parecida com controle antes que o Máscara Negra viesse e acabasse com tudo, essa nevasca não está ajudando; inclusive atrapalhando o sinal de celulares, somente agora ele recebeu a ligação de algo importante; desligando telefone ele se dirigiu para o Diretor Joseph que estava na câmara de execução olhando para ela mesmo depois do corpo de Loeb ter sido movido para o necrotério da prisão:  
\- Joseph! – chamou Gordon:  
\- Sim, capitão! – respondeu o Diretor Joseph:  
\- Patrulhas chegaram a sua casa, sua família está a salvo e os bandidos presos! – disse Gordon e ele assistiu o diretor ficar aliviado como se o peso do mundo fosse tirado de suas costas – Eles afirmam ter sido salvos pelo Batman!  
O Diretor Joseph olhou para Gordon:  
\- Capitão; eu vou contar tudo! – disse Diretor Joseph.


	6. Caos Das Sombras

Capítulo 6  
Caos Das Sombras

 

Batman estava voando em direção ao Jezebel Plaza, ele iria saltar longe do local; o jato tem modo de camuflagem e silencioso, mas, ele não podia esconder o deslocamento de ar, no momento ele estava voando em meio à tempestade de neve:  
\- Base, eu tenho...! – disse Batman:  
\- Estou rastreando também! Parece que as torres de controle usadas para o sistema de navegação estão emitindo um sinal de interferência! – disse a Base – Sem as torres não poderá se movimentar pela cidade!  
\- Dano da tempestade? – perguntou Batman:  
\- Terá que ir lá e descobrir pessoalmente, senhor! – disse Base:  
\- Entendido! Estou perto de um agora! – disse Batman.  
Batman salta do jato e abre a capa planando e atravessa uma claraboia pousando no chão; Batman então começou a ouvir passos se aproximando e se escondeu na escuridão e então ele viu homens armados; bandidos; vindo correndo para verificar o que aconteceu:  
\- Será que a tempestade quebrou a claraboia? – perguntou o primeiro bandido:  
\- Talvez sim! – respondeu o segundo – Essa é a pior tempestade que já tivemos!  
Batman se aproximou calmamente e silenciosamente dos dois e então com um movimento bateu as duas cabeças um contra a outra e os dois bandidos caíram inconscientes; Batman se virou e se aproximou por onde eles entraram:  
\- Eu juro que somos os únicos aqui! Olha; ligaram para Ótica Gotham para reclamar que a torre estava estranha e mandaram um cara para ver, mas, ele nem apareceu! – disse uma pessoa claramente com medo – O folgado deve ter ido para casa dormir e então quando ele sumiu, mandaram a gente! Não tem plano secreto nenhum, a gente tá só trabalhando!  
A voz ficou mais forte à medida que Batman se aproximava de uma parede de madeira e que estava fraca:  
\- A gente também! – disse outra voz – Se liga, contrataram a gente para garantir que ninguém vai chegar perto da torre!  
Batman se moveu atravessando a parede de madeira colocando uma gravata no bandido e o nocauteando, ainda com a sua visão de detetive ativa ele foi diretamente para os dutos de ventilação ignorando a porta e pegando o bandido de surpresa pelos pés e o derrubando no chão para ser nocauteado, ele se virou para o refém:  
\- Chame a polícia! – ordenou Batman entrando imediatamente em outro duto e seguindo por ele até sair em uma sala com uma janela de vidro atrás do bandido, rapidamente Batman o pegou e o trouxe para dentro da sala e o nocauteou com um soco; Batman entrou na outra sala e viu o refém se encolhendo de medo:  
\- Vá para um lugar seguro! – disse Batman seguindo até o elevador de carga e com a sua visão de detetive viu um bandido perto do lugar; rapidamente pegando o arpéu ele o disparou e subiu para se agarrar a grade e com um movimento agarrar a cabeça do bandido e bater contra a grade o nocauteando, Batman subiu e se dirigiu a sala de controle entrando nela e em seguida viu que havia um corpo e possivelmente marcas de explosão; estava mais do que claro que fora colocado uma armadilha na porta impedindo até o controle da torre; ele ativou a visão de detetive para identificar a vítima:  
\- David Shannon; funcionário da Ótica Gotham; certamente é esse funcionário que os outros reféns estavam falando! – disse Batman, ele olhou para a cena ao redor do corpo – Morto por impacto devido à explosão; a armadilha colocada para impedir de qualquer um chegar à torre!  
Batman se virou e viu o painel de acesso com várias digitais nele:  
\- Adulteraram o painel para acionar a armadilha quando o cartão de acesso fosse usado e deixaram digitais! – disse Batman:  
\- Base; estou enviando digitais para análise! – disse Batman:  
\- Um momento senhor! – disse Base – Parece que pertence a um John F. Baker; criminoso comum, trabalhos pequenos e curiosamente foi encontra morto há uma hora no Distrito Dos Diamantes!  
\- Parece que alguém está eliminando as pontas soltas! – disse Batman – Tenho que ir a torre, mas, eu tenho que consertar o painel de acesso com o meu sequenciador criptográfico, mas, eu preciso do cartão de acesso!  
\- Ele deve estar por perto; senhor! – disse a Base.  
Batman usou a Visão De Detetive e começou a reconstruir a cena de crime e viu que o cartão durante a explosão caiu dentro de um duto de ar, rapidamente tirando a grade pegou o cartão usando a visão de detetive conectada ao sequenciador transmitiu os códigos a ele e assim começou a usar o sequenciador e abriu a porta e entrou na sala para subir em uma escada e no andar de cima deu alguns passos para abrir uma porta de metal e entrou na sala da torre; aqui ele também pegou o sequenciador para terminar o sinal de interferência, mas, ele conseguiu esconder bem quando foi pego de surpresa com uma chamada de vídeo:  
\- Veja só! – disse uma pessoa que tinha o seu rosto escondido parcialmente pela escuridão – O rei dos vigilantes em pessoa! Eu imaginei que era uma questão de tempo até você aparecer! Perdoe-me a confusão lá embaixo!  
\- Quem é você? – perguntou Batman:  
\- Pense em mim como um grande mistério, um que nunca vai solucionar! – respondeu o homem no vídeo:  
\- Enigma! – disse Batman:  
Ao ouvir a resposta, o homem começa a rir:  
\- Você deve se achar muito inteligente! – disse Enigma – Isso é inteligência: Eu controlo todas as torres da cidade! Com elas você não pode se deslocar rapidamente com o seu jato e tudo indica que vai continuar assim! Está aqui está implorando para sair do ar e, mesmo assim, você está de joelhos! O trocadilho foi intencional, claro!  
O vídeo terminou e Batman assim pode trabalhar para desativar o sinal de interferência e recuperando a área de Coventry:  
\- Hum... Máscara Negra não vai gostar disso! – disse Enigma:  
\- Do que você está falando? – perguntou Batman curioso:  
\- Você não vai gostar de saber! – respondeu Enigma.  
Batman ainda usando o seu sequenciador estava olhando para o mapa da área liberada e ele pode detectar retransmissores em várias partes:  
\- Base, os retransmissores na área de Coventry e talvez por uma área maior e talvez seja toda Gotham! – disse Batman – Máscara Negra aliciou esse Enigma para proteger algo, ainda não sei!  
\- Foi captada a transmissão do vídeo no Distrito Dos Diamantes, senhor! – disse Base – Transmitindo a localização exata agora!  
No mapa apareceu a localização do QG do Enigma; Batman percebeu que ainda havia um tempo antes de reunião dos capangas do Pinguim no Jezebel Plaza, por isso rapidamente partiu para destruir todos os retransmissores na área de Coventry usando o batarangue destruindo os dez deles, andando por essa região ele pode evitar alguns crimes em andamento; agora ele estava preocupado que havia sido colocada dez em cada bairro das três ilhas principais e adjacentes de Gotham, mas, havia um jeito de ele saber, ele passaria por Robinson Park terminando o sinal de lá, a torre estava perto do Observatório De Gotham, chegando lá ele não viu nenhum bandido o que se tornou estranho e desconfiado, Batman se aproximou entrando no prédio e chegando até a sala de controle indo em direção ao controle da torre e usando o sequenciador desabilitando o sinal de interferência e mais uma vez uma vídeo chamada do Enigma apareceu:  
\- Você está em Robinson Park! – disse Enigma – Certamente desconfiou que não houvesse ninguém para impedi-lo! Eu quis assim! Claro que Máscara Negra não quis desse jeito, mas, eu quero desafiá-lo essa noite e especialmente com uma verdade que você já sabe!  
\- Todas as torres de Gotham tem sinal de interferência e em todos os bairros a dez retransmissores! – disse Batman:  
\- Exato! – confirmou Enigma terminando a vídeo-chamada:  
\- Base! – chamou Batman – Seja lá o que Máscara Negra estiver fazendo, Enigma está comprando tempo para ele!  
\- Isso é ruim, senhor! – disse Base – Não pode ficar desbloqueando antenas e destruindo retransmissores a noite toda!  
\- Sim! – disse Batman – Tem que ter outro jeito; vou para West Central e tentar!  
Batman tirou os eu arpéu e o ativou sendo içado com o impulso e no ar abriu a sua capa para planar para o oeste de Robinson Park e Coventry; West Central; ele chegou até a torre de rádio, dessa vez havia bandidos esperando por ele, Batman os tirou e seguiu até a sala de controle e subiu mais até os controles da torre onde tirou a interferência do sinal:  
\- Bem, você conseguiu mais uma! – disse Enigma:  
\- Agora não! – disse Batman desligando a vídeo-chamada. Os retransmissores apareceram no mapa de West Central e Batman não tinha tempo de caçar um a um, mas, seus pensamentos mudaram quando Enigma apareceu mais uma vez:  
\- Eu não vou ser ignorado por você! – gritou Enigma – Um macaco cheio de músculos e sem nenhum cérebro!  
\- O que você quer? – perguntou Batman:  
\- A terceira que você libera seguidamente! – disse Enigma – Tem certeza que tem as prioridades certas?  
Enigma desliga o vídeo chamada e Batman não liga para o que ele diz, apenas volta a se concentrar no que ele queria alcançar, destruir os retransmissores e ele tinha a possibilidade de usar a torre para enviar um sinal a eles e sobrecarregá-los; ainda usando o sequenciador, Batman acessa os controles da torre que está conectada aos retransmissores e envia o sinal para sobrecarregá-los e então eles somem do mapa; ele havia encontrado um meio:  
\- Base! – disse Batman – Encontrei um meio, sobrecarreguei os retransmissores, reforçando um sinal para eles mesmo!  
\- Eles estavam enviando um sinal para eles mesmos? – perguntou Base:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Batman:  
\- Isso é bom, senhor, certamente vai facilitar o seu trabalho! – disse Base – O que vai fazer agora?  
\- Jezebel Plaza está longe, tenho que ir agora para chegar a tempo! – respondeu Batman – Upper East Side ficará para depois! Vou com a Batwing até onde conseguir!  
Batman chamou o Batwing e ele veio, ativando o arpéu e subindo nele e agora se dirigindo para o norte; por enquanto tudo estava correndo bem, nesse meio tempo Batman aproveitou para reabastecer de batarangues; quando retomou o controle do Batwing ele começou a mostrar interferência, já estava na hora de saltar e foi o que ele fez e imediatamente esticou a capa planando e entrando em Bowery seguindo por um bom tempo passando pelos prédios até chegar ao Jezebel Plaza; ele pousou em um prédio perto e viu os homens se reunindo; ele ativou o arpéu para subir e encontrar um ponto estratégico; Pinguim; Batman sabia que esse é um homem que sabe de tudo o que acontece em Gotham, ele certamente sabia onde está o Máscara Negra, chegar a ele é difícil, mas, os seus capangas podem ser mais fáceis.  
Batman estava em cima de uma gárgula olhando diretamente para o pessoal se reunindo:  
\- Aproximem-se pessoal! Há! Há! Há! – gritou um bandido sentado na cadeira do Papai Noel Então; garotinhos! O que querem de natal? Não respondam! Eu já sei!  
O bandido ao lado do homem sentado abriu a maleta mostrando a arma dentro dela e em seguida o bandido jogou outra maleta que o bandido sentado a pegou no ar e a abriu:  
\- Estava curioso para saber se vocês seriam malvados ou bonzinhos! – disse o bandido sentado – Fico feliz em saber que foram bonzinhos! Vocês vão ter o seu carregamento!  
Barras de ouro pequenas estavam na mala enquanto o bandido pegava a arma que havia sido trazida e a estava montando; Batman viu tudo e tinha o que precisa, ele tinha que acabar com esse carregamento de armas, mas, agora tinha que chegar ao homem com chapéu de Papai Noel, ele é o chefe; Batman estava de olho esperando o momento certo:  
\- Cadê o resto? – perguntou o bandido:  
\- Calmo aí amigo; você está negociando com a gente! – disse o chefe – Você também negocia com o Pinguim e isso não é uma operação de fundo de quintal!  
\- Vamos ver o resto então! – disse o criminoso – Não vim aqui por apenas uma arma!  
\- Tem razão! – disse o chefe – Mas, pense nisso como vinho tinto e eu sendo o sommelier! Quero que experimente! Quero ter a certeza de que gosta do peso, do manuseio, da mira antes que eu encha a sua taça!  
\- Do que você está falando? – perguntou o bandido:  
\- Vamos! Experimente! Dê alguns tiros! – disse o chefe e tiros foram disparados para o alto; o vento da tempestade estava abafando o barulho impossibilitando ser ouvido de longe:  
\- Ela é uma arma e ela atira! – disse o bandido – Agora me dê o resto antes que experimente em você!  
Nesse momento em que Batman joga um batarangue que acerta a arma que encrava nela; tornando inútil, surpreso, o bandido larga a arma; assim como todos os presentes procuram pelos lados para ver de onde veio, mas, Batman surge caindo em cima de um dos bandidos; rapidamente avançou acertando um soco de esquerda no estômago de outro bandido; o segundo; que se curvou de dor e Batman aplicou uma cotovelada em sua nuca o nocauteando, avançou para o próximo saltando e girando no ar aplicando um chute na cabeça do terceiro bandido o levando ao chão, pousou no chão girando e aplicando um gancho de esquerda no quarto bandido e em seguida saltou no ar girando na horizontal aplicando um chute no quinto bandido no peito o levando ao chão; quando voltou ao chão desviou indo para o lado direito de um chute, Batman esticou o braço direito acertando a cabeça do sexto bandido que girou no ar e caiu no chão em seguida girou aplicando um chute no rosto do sétimo bandido e avançou aplicando um soco de esquerda no peito do oitavo bandido, outro soco direito no peito dele e em seguida uma cabeça o levando ao chão e percebendo a movimentação do nono bandido desviou levemente para a esquerda e em seguida segura a perna do bandido que iria aplicar um chute com a sola de seu bota, Batman com um golpe quebra a perna do bandido que cai gritando de dor.  
A luta tinha acabado e ele se vira para o chefe que não tinha lutado, apenas estava lá paralisado de medo, Batman avança agarrando o seu pescoço com força e o erguendo do chão:  
\- Eu desisto! – disse o chefe se engasgando; com força, Batman o joga contra a cadeira em que ele estava sentado a momentos atrás; aturdido reage tarde quando Batman avança e lhe aplica um chute, o jogando para trás e derrubando a cadeira e em seguida Batman salta para ciam dele e a escuridão o cobre – Não!  
Tudo volta à luz com Batman o erguendo segurando pelo pescoço com uma mão e o chefe tentando se soltar, mas, sem sucesso até que apagou:  
\- Bem; você vai falar! – disse Batman; claro que ele já sabia onde estava o Pinguim, mas, entrar no Final Offer requeria um cartão e reconhecimento de voz; ele precisava da voz desse bandido já gravado, agora que havia recuperado o cartão; de fato; ele conhecia um meio para ter uma boa voz dele gravada.  
Depois de um momento quando tudo estava pronto; Batman gritou:  
\- Acorde! – gritou Batman; o bandido começou a piscar os olhos e sua cabeça pendeu para que ele pudesse olhar para baixo; ainda grogue não percebeu a situação em que se encontrava:  
\- O que aconteceu? – perguntou o chefe, ele olhou para cima vendo o Batman segurando ele pelo seu tornozelo, isso foi o suficiente para ele começar a gritar e a se sacudir:  
\- Eu vou ser direto agora! – disse Batman – Eu sei que Pinguim está no navio Final Offer, eu já tenho o seu cartão, preciso de acesso por senha da sua voz!  
\- Me solte! – gritou o bandido:  
\- Se insiste! – disse Batman soltando o bandido e ele caiu gritando até Batman segurar a corda e ele balançar batendo contra o relógio da torre; Batman o puxou até chegar ao nível dele:  
\- Por favor, pare! – disse o bandido – Sim, o Pinguim usa cartão de acesso junto com acesso por voz, somente os que estão sobre o seu comando direto recebem a senha, mas, em dias especiais ele libera para todo mundo entrar quando quiser!  
\- Esse dia é especial? – perguntou Batman:  
\- Em algumas horas! – respondeu o bandido – A senha por voz é “O Príncipe Pobre De Gotham”!  
\- Sua utilidade acabou! – disse Batman soltando o bandido que gritou e caiu em cima da árvore de natal ficando desacordado:  
\- Base! – disse Batman – Tenho meios de entrar no Final Offer, estou a caminho!  
Antes de ir para o Final Offer, Batman se dirigiu primeiro para desativar o sinal de interferência da torre em Bowery, passando pelos bandidos no teto ele pode entrar pela porta e chegar aos controles da torre onde recuperou o sinal; Enigma apareceu mais uma vez:  
\- Já desativou mais uma! – afirmou Enigma – Eu garanto que as próximas não serão tão fáceis!  
\- Por que está fazendo isso Enigma? – perguntou Batman:  
\- Direto! Eu gostei! – disse Enigma – Serei direto então. Eu quero a limpeza de Gotham! Ela está cheia de brutos que controlam as coisas com violência e intimidação!  
\- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta! – disse Batman:  
\- Por que você não me deixou terminar! – gritou Enigma, mas, ele recuperou a calma – Quero me livrar de todos Batman! Quero melhorar o padrão intelectual e moral de Gotham! Mas, eu não sou um brutamontes você; eu sou muito mais refinado!  
\- O que você está fazendo é a mesma coisa de roubar! – disse Batman – Não há nada digno nisso!  
\- Resposta previsível! – disse Enigma rindo – Adeus!  
A vídeo chamada havia terminado e Batman tinha que continuar, mas, não antes de enviar um sinal sobrecarregando os retransmissores e os destruindo; seu trabalho foi feito quando eles sumiram do mapa; o Final Offer estava no Amusement Mile, mas, isso não impediu que ele passasse em Robbinsville e recuperasse a torre e destruir os retransmissores, repetisse o mesmo em Crime Alley; Crest Hill; New Gotham e na própria Amusement Mile para finalmente chegar ao navio Final Offer; com o sinal livre, ele pode usar o satélite para procurar atiradores snipers e tirá-los um a um até sobrar os guardas dentro do navio e nesse caso Batman avançou de forma silenciosa tirando eles também de forma silenciosa e então chegou à porta e viu a trava eletrônica, passou o cartão e com um gravador de voz emitiu:  
\- “O príncipe pobre de Gotham”! – disse a voz e o portão se abriu e Batman entrou e deu de cara com dois homens com faca; eles não disseram nada, apenas gritaram e avançaram e Batman andou até eles e rapidamente bloqueou o braço do bandido com o seu braço esquerdo e chutou com a sola de sua bota no peito do segundo bandido; Batman se abaixou desviando a faca e com a mão esquerda segurou o braço do bandido que estava dando uma estocada com a mão direta tirou a faca do bandido e aplicou uma joelhada em seu estomago e em seguida desviou indo para o lado de uma estocada do segundo bandido e se abaixou quando ele fez um corte na horizontal, imediatamente Batman aplicou um golpe em suas pernas o derrubando no chão e em seguida aplicou um soco nocauteando o bandido e em seguida foi para o primeiro bandido chutando o seu rosto o derrubando no chão de vez.  
Batman continuou andando pelos corredores até que chegou ao deque das caldeiras onde a luta aconteceria, sua visão de detetive revelou muitas pessoas:  
\- Certo; rapazes! – disse uma voz que Batman pode reconhecer como a do Pinguim – O resto de vocês, futuros perdedores, vão ter que passar vergonha sem mim! Deus sabe que vocês conseguem! Eu tenho negócios a tratar no escritório e não quero ser perturbado! A Tracey vai cuidar das lutas até eu voltar!  
Batman estava atrás do ringue escondido nas sombras enquanto todos estavam se preparando, aqui ele teria que ir até Tracey que certamente sabia onde estava o escritório do Pinguim, mas, havia quinze inimigos reunidos e mais para vir, ele podia descer e chamar a atenção de todos para se e cuidar deles até chegar a ela; ele não tinha escolha e então saltou pousando no centro do ringue:  
\- Agora esse é um velho do mal! – disse Tracey que estava vestindo um terno de negócios branco bastante revelador se empoleirando na grade – Do Mal mesmo! E ele merece as boas-vindas apropriadas! Não é, rapazes?  
Gritos de concordância dos bandidos presentes encheram o lugar; então ela se virou e apontou para Electrocutioner:  
\- Você me poupou muito trabalho vindo aqui, Batman! – disse Electrocutioner – Vou matar você! Depois eu vou dar um choque em seu coração e então vou matar você de novo!  
Electrocutioner saltou da grade para o ringue socando o chão e o carregou de eletricidade que se espalhou e Batman não ligou:  
\- Você está pronto? – gritou Electrocutioner:  
\- Onde está o Máscara Negra? – perguntou Batman:  
\- Não tô aqui para falar! Estou aqui para te dar uma surra! – gritou Lester:  
\- Essa é a sua última chance! – disse Batman e ele se aproximou e saltou aplicando um chute no rosto de Electrocutioner que caiu no chão nocauteado e os presentes na arena ficaram em silêncio não acreditando no que estavam vendo:  
\- Então quem vai me mostrar onde o Pinguim está? – perguntou Batman. Foi Tracey que tomou a iniciativa:  
\- Certo, seus inúteis; hora de fazer por merecer a janta! – disse Tracey e os homens acordaram e começaram a pular no ringue e indo em direção ao Batman e então ele ativou a visão de detetive e jogou duas bombas de fumaça que encheram todo o ringue cegando os bandidos, rapidamente Batman correu e saltou e enfiando os seus dois pés nas caras de dois bandidos que caíram no chão, com um corte do braço esquerdo acertando o terceiro bandido na cabeça e em seguida saltando para acertar um soco de esquerda no quarto bandido e em seguida dar um passo para o lado girar e saltar no ar girando na horizontal e acertar um chute de direita no quinto bandido e em seguida acertar um cruzado de direita na cara do sexto bandido e uma cotovela de direita no sétimo bandido em sequência, em seguida saltando por cima do bandido que estava caindo e fazendo um corte na horizontal com o braço direito esticada acertando a cabeça do oitavo bandido que girou no ar para cair no chão e em seguida gira saltando para acertar um chute de direita no nono bandido na cabeça; Batman avança e agarra a cabeça do décimo bandido e a joga contra o seu joelho e se vira agarrando a perna direita do décimo primeiro bandido e o levanta no ar para em seguida aplicar um golpe com de martelo com o punho direito no peito do bandido.  
A fumaça está quase desaparecendo, Batman continua a avançar aplicando um soco de direita no peito do décimo segundo bandido e empurrou com força contra a parede e ele caiu desacordado; Batman aplicou uma cotovelada de direita no peito do décimo terceiro e em seguida um soco de esquerda na cabeça dele e em seguida saltou aplicando um chute na cabeça do décimo quarto e nesse momento a fumaça havia se dissipado sobrando só um ele avançou e agarrou o seu braço com um movimento o derrubando no chão e então colocou a sola de sua bota no pescoço dele:  
\- Onde está o Pinguim? – perguntou Batman:  
\- Eu não vou dizer! – disse o bandido:  
\- Um pouco mais de força e esmago a sua laringe! – disse Batman – Como vai ser?  
\- Ele tá no escritório, no outro lado do teatro atravessando o cassino! – disse o bandido – Mas, vai ter que passar pela Tracey!  
\- Não é um problema! – disse Batman tirando a sua bota do pescoço dele e em seguida chutando a sua cabeça o nocauteando; Batman começou a andar passando pelos bandidos nocauteados e abriu uma porta onde havia várias armas penduradas na parede, subiu a escada e seguindo pelo espaço para entrar por outra porta andando pelo corredor, virando à esquerda e seguindo em frente virando a direita e então os altos falantes se tornaram vivos:  
\- “O Senhor Cobblepot vai acabar com o convidado dele e pode descobrir que vocês inúteis deixaram o Batman estragar as lutas no Boiler Deck”! – disse a voz de Tracey através dos altos falantes – “E aí? O que acha que vai acontecer? Pensem nisso rapazes”!  
Os alto falantes silenciaram e Batman virou a esquerda mais uma vez dando de cara com dois bandidos no corredor, ele começou a correr chamando a atenção dos bandidos e então quando chegou perto colocou o pé esquerdo na parede e com impulso saltou para cair e aplicar um soco de esquerda no primeiro bandido e girando para aplicar um chute de direita no peito do segundo bandido que também caiu; Batman continuou a andar virando a esquerda seguindo as indicações pintadas nas paredes do navio; os altos falantes mostraram sinais de vida:  
\- “Vamos seus molengas, o intruso está nos corredores, Batman está no navio ainda, peguem ele, o Senhor Cobblepot quer tirar a sua máscara”! – disse Tracey e os altos falantes silenciaram mais uma vez; Batman subiu as escadas e finalmente chegou ao Deck Superior, passando pela porta e vendo bandidos postados no corredor à esquerda; com a visão de detetive viu três bandidos e um armado; Batman tirou três batarangues e entrou no corredor lançando eles e acertando os três bandidos na cabeça que caíram no chão; Batman avançou pelo corredor e mais uma vez os altos falantes ganharam voz:  
\- “Aí! Tenho uma mensagem para o Batman! É do teu parceiro; o Electrocutioner! Ele está de pé e disse que pode ter levado esse round, mas, a luta não acabou; ele vai voltar Batman, fique esperto”! – disse Tracey e os altos falantes ficaram mudos mais uma vez. Batman amaldiçoou mentalmente, ele deveria ter amarrado o Buchinsky e ter chamado a polícia logo de imediato:  
\- Base! – disse Batman – Enfrentei e venci o Lester Buchinsky, o Electrocutioner; ele está de pé e pronto para outra rodada!  
\- O senhor está bem? – perguntou Base:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Batman – As luvas dele soltam um sinal eletromagnético forte! Pode tentar isolar o sinal para que seja rastreado?  
\- Vou trabalhar nisso! – respondeu Base – Para onde vai agora?  
\- O Cassino Final Offer! – respondeu Batman – A assistente do Pinguim vai me dizer onde encontrar o seu chefe!  
Batman avançou abrindo com força a porta do elevador para descobrir que não estava funcionando; claro que Tracey não iria facilitar, tirando o arpéu e o disparando para cima, Batman subiu alguns andares e abrindo a porta do andar para entrar em um corredor, seguindo por ele e virando à esquerda dando de cara com uma sala com porta dupla, ele entrou e viu o cassino, ele andou calmamente até o centro e então Tracey apareceu atrás do vidro no andar de cima:  
\- Mas, você insiste em me perturbar, né! – disse Tracey – O Sr. Cobblepot não está aceitando visitas e eu não vou deixar entrar no teatro para falar com ele! Então faça o favor de ir embora!  
Nesse momento saindo de trás das colunas oito bandidos surgiram, eles pareciam contentes segurando canos e tacos de beisebol; parecia convencidos, Batman fara questão de derrubar alguns egos deles; Batman se virou e viu o primeiro bandido vindo se abaixando desviando de um golpe de cano para socar com força o primeiro bandido no estomago ao qual ele se curvou de dor ofegante, olhou para trás e chutou na cabeça o segundo bandido, aparou um golpe de taco do terceiro bandido o agarrando e o colocando no caminho recendo um golpe da cabeça, Batman passou para o lado dando alguns passo saltando, girando para trás acertando um chute no quarto bandido que foi ao chão, colocando as duas mãos no chão pegando impulso indo para trás e plantando os dois pés no peito do quinto bandido, de pé aparou com a manopla o golpe do sexto bandido para em seguida acertar uma cotovelada de esquerda no templo do sétimo bandido; Batman agarrou o pedaço de cano do sexto bandido e o tirou da sua frente para acertar um soco no rosto do dele que caiu; Batman avançou contra o oitava bandido s abaixando para desviar de um golpe, acertando um soco de direita e em seguida um joelhada em seu estomago ao qual se curvou de dor e em seguida um golpe na nuca para ser nocauteado.  
Batman olhou para cima e viu que havia sido lacrado, tanto a sala em cima quanto a porta em que ergueu barras de aço; ele percebeu que tinha que chegar a sala de segurança antes de entrar no teatro, olhou em volta e viu um suto de ventilação e entrou nele chegando ao outro lado percebendo que havia uma porta secreta, Batman entrou no elevador e subiu, chegando ao andar de cima ele viu que Tracey estava falando no monitor:  
\- Vamos lá garota, você tá no outro lado do teatro! – disse Tracey – Saí daí um segundo e me dar uma ajuda!  
\- Não! Não posso! Ele tá fazendo negócios! Você sabe o que significa! – respondeu a voz na tela:  
\- Sei! – respondeu Tracey – Significa que alguém está se machucando, mas, temos um problema sério aqui!  
\- Ah! Vai! Trace! – respondeu a voz no monitor – Você tem um barco cheio de brutamontes! E esse tal de Electrocutioner? Ele é casca grossa! Vai ficar bem!  
\- Eu tô dizendo! – disse Tracey – Ele não é nenhum babaca de uniforme! O cara é encrenca! Ele tá limpando o chão com os nossos caras mais fortes! Não que isso seja grande coisa!  
\- Não sei! – disse a voz na tela do monitor – Se vira aí amiga, ele tá me chamando!  
\- Aaah! – disse Tracey – Agora entrei bem! Candy! Ela vai levar umas tapas isso sim!  
Batman se aproximou lentamente e em silêncio ficando nas costas dela e ela percebeu:  
\- Melhor que seja um batom que está procurando! – disse Batman.  
Tracey foi rápida agarrando um taco de madeira e se virando para certar o Batman, mas, ele agarrou o braço dela lhe tirando o taco e torcendo braço e a colocando na cela ao lado e a fechando:  
\- O Cobblepot não vai ficar feliz quando souber disso! – disse Tracey:  
\- Eu resolvo com ele! – disse Batman desativando o sistema de segurança e se virou dando alguns passos ficando em frente ao vidro e correndo saltando e passando pelo vidro pousando no cassino:  
\- Eu sabia que você não tinha coragem de lutar limpo! – gritou Tracey.  
Batman passou pela porta desbloqueada e seguiu por um corredor onde não surpreso encontrou quatro homens amarrados, mas, apenas um acordado:  
\- Quem é o seu chefe? – perguntou Batman – O que o Pinguim quer com ele?  
\- Alberto Falcone, mas, não faço ideia do que o Pinguim quer com ele! – respondeu o bandido – Juro!  
Batman o deixou e seguiu pelo corredor e entrou em uma porta lateral subindo dois lances de escadas e chegando à sala onde em silêncio entrou e assistiu tudo nas sombras:  
\- Onde estávamos Candy? – perguntou uma voz:  
\- Você sugeriu que o Albertinho aqui...! – respondeu Candy se aproximando do homem amarrado, Alberto Falcone e piscou para ele – Oi, querido! ...A tentar convencer o pai dele; a antecipar a aposentadoria. Ele não concordou e chamou você de...! – disse Candy pegando uma prancheta e examinando o papel -... Vejamos... “Psicótico maldito”!  
Pinguim surgiu na visão do Batman com dois seguranças segurando o seu guarda-chuva e usando óculos de projeção no olho direito:  
\- Não... Não, não, não, por favor! – disse Alberto Falcone. Pinguim sem piedade acertou o cabo de seu guarda-chuva no estômago de Falcone o fazendo se curvar de dor e tossir e Pinguim rindo da dor dele; Pinguim entregou o seu guarda-chuva para um de seus seguranças e pegou um bastão de choque:  
\- Agora, escute direito, Falcone! – disse Pinguim ficando em sua frente – Por que é a última vez que vou pedir!  
Pinguim agarrou os seus cabelos e puxou fazendo a cabeça de Falcone se levantar e encara olho a olho:  
\- O que você vai falar para o seu pai? – perguntou Pinguim:  
\- Nós vamos sair do negócio de armamento! Prometo! – respondeu Falcone – Ele vai fazer isso!  
Pinguim ria enquanto o bastão estalava de eletricidade:  
\- Sua boca mexe Pequeno Falcone! – disse Pinguim – Mas, não é isso que eu quero ouvir!  
Pinguim deu um sorriso feral e pressionou o bastão no corpo de Alberto Falcone que gritou de dor enquanto recebia uma descarga elétrica, mas, ele foi interrompido quando Batman jogou um batarangue desarmando o Pinguim, ele e Candy gritaram de surpresa; Batman vinha na direção deles calmamente:  
\- Quero ele morto! – gritou Pinguim – Mate ele!  
Pinguim se escondeu atrás de Alberto Falcone ainda preso a cadeira e Candy se escondeu atrás na mesa de escritório do Pinguim; os dois bandidos vieram, Batman acertou o primeiro com as costas da mão esquerda em seu rosto e rapidamente acertou um soco de direita no estomago do segundo bandido e então aplicou um chute acertando a cabeça do primeiro bandido e em seguida uma cotovelada de direta no templo do segundo bandido e então Batman avançou para o Pinguim:  
\- Espera! – gritou Pinguim implorando – Espera um minuto, droga!  
Batman pegou o Pinguim com as duas mãos e o jogou para o outro lado da sala, Pinguim bateu contra a parede e caiu no chão:  
\- Tá bom! – gritou Pinguim – Eu não fiz nada! Eu sou inocente!  
Batman avançou pegando a cabeça de Pinguim e a batendo contra o chão:  
\- O Máscara Negra colocou a minha cabeça a prêmio! – disse Batman – Onde ele está?  
\- Não controlo onde esses caras andam e você não é o mais popular deles! – respondeu Pinguim para ter mais uma vez a cabeça acertada contra o chão pelo Batman e dessa vez ele agarrou o pescoço do Pinguim o sufocando:  
\- O tempo está acabando! – disse Batman:  
\- Espera! – suplicou Pinguim – Espera! Lacey Towers! Teve um assassinato! Era a sua fortaleza! Seu refúgio! Mas, algo aconteceu e agora ele está querendo tomar o controle da cidade e acabar com você em uma noite...!  
Mas, então que surge uma garra agarrando o seu calcanhar esquerdo e sendo puxado deixando o Pinguim livre, Batman se agarrou a quina da porta para evitar isso, mas, acabou recendo um chute e a corda continuou puxando até que ele ficou pendurado, então viu Deathstroke indo a sua direção calmamente com uma espada na mão, ele aplicou o golpe, mas, Batman defendeu agarrando a espada dele e cortando a corda para cair e pousar no chão, Deathstroke pulou em seguida e os dois ficaram se encarando no chão do teatro, Batman jogou a espada no chão e Deathstroke pegou o seu bastão:  
\- Pronto para a segunda rodada? – perguntou Deathstroke:  
\- Vamos descobrir! – respondeu Batman – Onde está o Máscara Negra?  
Deathstroke bufou:  
\- Vou te matar pelo dinheiro! – disse Deathstroke – Mas, isso não quer dizer que não vai ser prazeroso!  
Deathstroke avançou com o primeiro golpe que Batman aparou e Deathstroke girou para plicar mais um golpe que Batman aparou mais uma vez e como estava perto empurrou Deathstroke que desequilibrado se virou para ver Batman aplicando um chute que foi defendido pelo seu bastão indo para trás, rolando para trás no chão e se levantando; Deathstroke avançou aplicando vários golpes nos dois lados que Batman defendeu, Deathstroke girou o bastão e aplicou um golpe na horizontal que Batman se abaixou para desviar e rapidamente aplicou um soco no estomago de Deathstroke e Batman tenta o segundo soco, mas, é defendido pelo bastão que foi movimentado para defender e acertar um golpe na região dos rins de Batman; Deathstroke se afastou e então aplicou um golpe que Batman defendeu com a manopla do braço; Deathstroke deu salto girando e aplicando um golpe que Batman defendeu com os dois braços, mas, rapidamente se abaixou aplicando um golpe nas pernas do Batman o tirando do ar e rapidamente acertou o seu estomago no ar e o fazendo ir contra o chão com força.  
Batman se levantou e encarou Deathstroke:  
\- Desista! – disse Deathstroke – Não vai vencer!  
Batman avançou aplicando um soco que foi defendido pelo bastão, Deathstroke tentou aplicar seu golpe que Batman defendeu e o mesmo lhe deu uma cabeça que o desorientou e com isso Batman aplicou um chute defendido pelo bastão, mas, jogando Deathstroke no chão; Batman correu enquanto ele se levantava e saltou com o braço direito atingindo o bastão o partindo ao meio e em seguida dando um soco de esquerda arrancando a sua máscara; Batman estava olhando para Slade Wilson agora:  
\- Eu vou sentir muito prazer em te matar! – disse Deathstroke jogando o bastão no chão e tirando a espada; ambos estavam em posição; Deathstroke veio primeiro balançando a sua katana pela direta defendida pelo Batman, balançando pela esquerda por baixo defendido pelo Batman; Slade deu um giro golpeando com a katana pela esquerda que mais uma defendida pelo Batman que revida com um soco e Deathstroke usa a sua lâmina para se defender e ambos ficam medindo forças até que Batman se afasta e salta chutando e Deathstroke gira seu corpo desviando do chute e golpeando com a katana que Batman defende com os dois braços e traz a katana para baixo e golpeia Slade com um soco de direita no peito fazendo-o se afastar e Batman aproveita para saltar e descer com um soco de direita no rosto de Deathstroke que cai no chão, mas, se recupera rapidamente.  
Batman avança chutando com a sola de sua bota e Slade desvia saltando e golpeando com a katana ao qual Batman defende com o braço esquerdo e em seguida com o braço direito por baixo e Slade salta girando e aplicando um chute no peito do Batman que o manda para trás com a sua força; Batman cai girando no chão até parar e se levantar e ele assiste Deathstroke correndo em sua direção e aplicando um golpe vindo pela direita com a sua katana que Batman defende com o braço direito e em seguida defende um golpe vindo pela esquerda e Batman rapidamente aplica um chute visando às pernas de Slade que habilmente salta com um giro para trás e aplica um golpe com a sua katana e Batman defende com o braço esquerdo e em seguida com o direito, duas vezes até que Slade salta girando no ar aplicando um golpe de katana vindo pela esquerda e Batman defende com os dois braços; Batman empurra Slade para trás e ele retoma atacando com a katana, Batman defende pela esquerda e em seguida pela direta e Slade salta girando aplicando um chute ao qual Batman desvia para a direita e aplica um soco de esquerda que Slade desvia; em seguida um de direita que Slade desvia também; Deathstroke gira aplicando um golpe de katana vindo pela esquerda e aplica um soco de direita em Slade que fica cambaleante até recuperar o equilíbrio.  
Slade aplica um golpe de katana pela esquerda que Batman defende com a manopla esquerda e em seguida aplica um gancho de direita em Slade e traz o braço para baixo tirando a sua katana de suas mãos e aplica um chute em seu peito com a sola de sua bota e o joga contra a parede:  
\- Acabou Deathstroke! – disse Batman:  
\- Você é humano? – perguntou Deathstroke.  
Batman não responde ele apenas joga a katana que crava ao lado da cabeça de Slade que apenas vê tarde demais um gancho de direta sendo aplicado pelo Batman e em seguida um chute em sua cabeça o nocauteando e assim terminando a luta; Batman respira pesadamente enquanto olha para o resultado da luta:  
\- Bom te ver, Batman! – disse o Pinguim do alto de seu camarote – Agora pode sair!  
Pinguim volta para o seu escritório com as suas assistentes e Batman não podia fazer nada, ele se barricaria no escritório e teria que seguir as pistas que ele havia dado; brecha na lei ou não, depois do que aconteceu a polícia iria apreender o navio, ele se aproximou de Deathstroke e pegou o seu aplicador e reverteu mais uma vez e colocou no pescoço de Slade tirando o seu sangue; tinha que ser analisado para saber se o soro poderia ser revertido, de qualquer forma, terminado o trabalho, Batman se dirigiu para sair:  
\- Base, avise a polícia sobre o Final Offer! – disse Batman – Acabei de derrotar Deathstroke, ele tem que ir para a prisão e preciso de qualquer relatório sobre um assassinato em Lacey Towers!  
\- Agora mesmo, senhor! – disse Base.  
Batman se dirigiu para sair do navio, não havia mais nada para ele naquele lugar:  
\- Hum! Parece que a polícia está na cena do crime! – disse Base – Isso é interessante; parece que estão dizendo que a vítima é o Máscara Negra!  
\- Máscara Negra morto? – perguntou Batman surpreso – Tenho que ver com os meus próprios olhos!  
Batman saiu do navio para o frio de Gotham, Lacey Towers estava em Coventry que ele já havia liberado a antena da região, imediatamente chamou o batjato que veio planando, com o arpéu, Batman disparou para cima e subiu, controlando o jato se dirigiu rapidamente para Coventry:  
\- Base; passe para a frequência da polícia, preciso ouvir o que estão conversando! – disse Batman:  
\- Aguarde! – disse Base.  
Batman saltou do jato e então abriu a capa planando suavemente; ou tão suave quanto essa tempestade permitiu pousando silenciosamente em cima de uma gárgula em Lacey Towers:  
\- Sinal de rádio pronto senhor! – disse Base:  
\- “Rubio; qual é a sua posição”? – perguntou um policial:  
\- “Na sacada para um cigarro com Jimenez”! – respondeu Rubio; nesse momento em que dois polícias surgem na sacada e ele estava acima deles; ele tinha a sua entrada; Batman saltou pegando eles e empurrando as suas cabeças com força contra a grade da sacada e eles caíram inconscientes; Batman entrou e seguiu pelo corredor para virar à direita e calmamente até virar à esquerda e chegar até a porta e entrar; o vento frio e a neve estavam entrando no apartamento:  
\- A polícia acredita que o Pinguim matou o Máscara Negra, mas, por que ele me traria aqui se fosse o assassino? – pensou Batman – Não faz sentido!  
Claramente se podia ver o chão queimado, o corpo de Sionis coberto e outro corpo pendurado no lustre do apartamento, usando o seu Modo Detetive para examinar o local do crime, primeiramente ele tentou identificar as digitais, mas, o clima e certamente o fogo que ocorreu impossibilitam a identificação; Batman tirou o forro que cobriu o corpo e viu que ele estava usando uma máscara negra, mas, ele não podia confirmar a identificação sem uma análise de DNA que ele não podia fazer aqui; Batman se virou para a vítima feminino que estava pendurada e focou a visão para analisar as digitais:  
\- A vítima feminina é Tiffany Ambrose! – disse Batman:  
\- Os arquivos a identificam como uma das muitas namoradas dele! – disse Base – Tem uma longa lista de antecedentes, mas, nada pode identificar que ela é o alvo!  
\- Roman Sionis é o alvo de fato! – disse Batman:  
\- O apartamento está em nome dele senhor! – disse Base – A polícia vai chegar à conclusão, se não já chegou que Roman Sionis é o Máscara Negra!  
Batman olhou para o chão vendo as marcas de queimadura e cacos de vidro; usando a visão de detetive para reconstruir o momento:  
\- O fogo se espalhou causado por um coquetel molotov! – disse Batman – Com a clara intenção de destruir as evidências!  
Com o corpo do Máscara Negra ainda não confirmado descoberto, Batman viu um buraco de bala:  
\- A altura da trajetória da bala indica que alguém da altura do Pinguim disparou o projétil! – disse Batman:  
\- Ou alguém podia estar sentado no momento do disparo senhor! – disse Base; Batman ficou da linha de tiro e andou um pouco para encontrar sulcos no chão indicando que a cadeira estava inclinada para trás:  
\- Alguém estava sentado inclinado para trás! – confirmou Batman – Poderia ser o suficiente para deixar dúvidas do envolvimento do Pinguim, mas, nunca acusá-lo diretamente!  
Agora Batman tinha que olhar para o corpo de Tiffany para encontrar a causa da morte, disparo de arma de fogo; o angulo da trajetória poderia ser alguém da altura do Pinguim, mas, os resíduos de pólvora indicam alguém deitado; Batman se virou para ver digitais e as analisou indicando serem do Pinguim, mas, elas estavam por cima da fuligem, a prova que indica que ele esteve depois dos homicídios; Batman tocou no chão afastando um pouco a fuligem para ver marcas de graxa de sapato indicando que alguém foi arrastado; havia quatro pessoas no local; agora ele olhou ao redor com mais cuidado e percebeu que o lugar da cadeira havia a mesa de vidro quebrada e a porta de vidro aberta atrás da cadeira; alguém entrou por trás pegando o atirador de surpresa e uma luta começou, o fogo apagou qualquer coisa que poderia identificar esse atirador ou quem pegou ele por trás.  
Ele olhou mais de perto por onde o agressor entrou para surpreender o atirador e viu tecido branco, possivelmente de uma jaqueta ou terno; Batman se dirigiu para o balcão para ver se encontrava mais alguma coisa e viu uma marca de sangue oxidada que combinava com os ferimentos da cabeça de Tiffany, ele voltou para a sala para ver melhor e meio escondida pela fuligem viu que havia um celular, ele apertou o botão ligando-o vendo que somente poderia ser acessado por senha, ele tirou o sequenciador criptográfico e trabalho no celular conseguindo desbloquear ele e vendo as suas mensagens:  
\- Base; estou vendo mensagens que Tiffany trocava com Roman, elas mencionam “Coringa”! – disse Batman – Procure na base de dados!  
\- Procurando! – disse Base; Batman esperou – Não a nada sobre esse “Coringa”!  
\- Um novo jogador! – afirmou Batman:  
\- É o que podemos ver! – disse Base:  
\- Alguém matou o Máscara Negra há alguns dias atrás, mas, eu o vi hoje! – disse Batman – Ele é o assassino? Ou havia mais de um assassino? Preciso comparar as amostras de DNA com o Banco De Dados Nacional De Crimes!  
\- A única forma de fazer isso, é se infiltrar no Departamento De Polícia De Gotham! – disse Base:  
\- Já tenho o meu próximo destino! – disse Batman  
\- Terá que invadir fisicamente os servidores! – disse Base – É aconselhável que recarregue os seus suprimentos!  
\- Estou indo! – disse Batman saindo do apartamento e seguindo pelos corredores e voltando para a sacada, ele chamou o Batjato e ele veio, ativando o arpéu e sendo elevado para entrar o no jato e seguir, mas, primeiro ele libertaria mais algumas torres, daria mais trabalho a polícia tirando certamente os criminosos que estavam nela e assim haveria menos polícias na delegacia, Batman avançou rapidamente libertando as torres de The Hill, Narrows, Otisburg e Arkham Island, Batman tinha acabado de libertar a torres de Arkham Island quando o Enigma voltou com a vídeo-chamada:  
\- Vejo que libertou Arkham Island! – disse Enigma – Pronto para se juntar aos loucos de lá?  
\- Só se formos juntos! – respondeu Batman:  
\- Eu não sou o maluco que se veste de morcego só para bater em bandidos! – disse Enigma terminando a vídeo chamada; Batman voltou para o Batjato e finalmente chegando a Batcaverna, pousando e saindo do jato andando na direção de Alfred e Leslie:  
\- Noite difícil, senhor? – perguntou Alfred:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Batman simplesmente entrando na área do equipamento e recarregando no seu cinto e levando mais para o jato; ele voltou para onde o casal estava e entregando um frasco de sangue para a Dra. Thompkins:  
\- Sangue de Slade Wilson, AKA Deathstroke; vejamos se ele participou de experimentos militares ou não! – disse Batman:  
\- Claro! – disse Leslie:  
\- Tem os resultados de Killer Croc? – perguntou Batman:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Leslie – Ele sofre de Atavismo Regressivo e não para!  
\- Então ele vai se tornar mais animal do que humano? – perguntou Batman:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Leslie – É genética!  
Batman acenou positivamente parecendo conformado e se virou para voltar para o jato, ele tinha uma delegacia de polícia para invadir.


	7. O lado Sujo Da Lei

Capítulo 7  
O Lado Sujo Da Lei.

 

Batman avançou com o jato até onde podia e depois disso passou a planar pela cidade até que finalmente chegou à delegacia de polícia pousando no teto, esse cheio de atiradores e guardas, na pista de pouso de helicóptero, na única porta do lugar que lhe permitia entrar na delegacia e especialmente um atirador de elite abaixo dele; pousando suavemente sem chamar atenção ele foi em direção ao atirador e lhe aplicou um mata leão e nocauteando e em seguida agachado e cuidadosamente indo para perto do heliporto onde esperou o guarda ficar de costas e se aproximar dele por trás o sufocando até ficar inconsciente; os dois guardas na porta estavam conversando, por isso Batman jogou um batarangue no outro lado do prédio fazendo barulho e chamando a atenção deles que saíram para verificar; Batman silenciosamente tirou os dois deixando o acesso à delegacia livre ao qual ele se dirigiu a porta e entrou descendo as escadas até ficar de frente com uma porta fechada, ele sabia que não podia arrombá-la sem chamar a atenção dos policiais, por isso ele voltou para cima e abriu as portas do elevador onde saltou e pousou calmamente no elevador que começou a descer.  
Batman sabia que não seria fácil, ele tinha que acessar os servidores da delegacia sem ser visto, não poderia ser mais fácil; o elevador passou e Batman viu uma abertura e aproveitou entrando nos dutos de ar, ele seguiu pelos dutos até sair em um espaço grande atrás da parede, ele podia ouvir muito que se está dizendo:  
\- Sei que todos ainda estão chocados com o que aconteceu com o Comissário Loeb, mas, precisamos manter o foco em nossos objetivos hoje! – disse uma voz que Batman sempre reconheceria com a de James Gordon – Até agora, Waylon Jones já foi processado e estamos prestes a processar Slade Wilson e estamos processando o Final Offer, o navio do Pinguim! Mas, infelizmente ainda temos muita coisa para fazer antes do amanhecer!  
Batman seguiu em frente tirando uma grade e entrando no duto de ar e seguindo por ele até viu uma saída, para a sala central dos policiais e onde no outro lado o Capitão Gordon está em reunião:  
\- São oito assassinos na cidade hoje! – disse Gordon – Pelas informações que eu recebi, estão entre os criminosos mais perigosos já fichados!  
Batman seguiu pelos dutos passando por cima de uma sala onde três policiais ouviam o testemunho de um mendigo e pelo que dizia ele estava drogado e falando sobre ele, parecia que a Força Tarefa Anti Vigilante montada por Loeb se restringia a um círculo pequeno, parecia que esses policias não estava acreditando nele; ele seguiu pelos corredores até chegar à saída e ficar um largo espaço onde podia olhar para baixo e ver vários policias reunidos, esses especialmente da SWAT; Batman não tinha condições para lidar com tantos:  
\- Escutem; rapazes! – disse uma voz de um homem no centro, ele parecia o líder e Batman o reconheceu,Howard Branden – Enquanto vocês brincavam de faxineiros no Blackgate, eu estava ganhando uma grana! Fiz um acordo com o nosso parceiro, o Máscara Negra, se alguns de nós matar o morcego antes dos assassinos, a recompensa é nossa, os cinquentas milhões! Para quem não consegue fazer conta, é dinheiro suficiente para todos nós aposentarmos agora!  
\- Isso! – disse um membro da SWAT:  
\- Maravilha! – disse um policial:  
\- É disso que estamos falando! – disse outro membro da SWAT:  
\- Chega! – disse Branden – Só temos essa noite, ignorem qualquer coisa que passe por vocês! Pegar esse morcego é prioridade número um! Entendido!  
Cabeças dos policiais afirmando confirmaram que haviam entendido:  
\- Perguntas? – perguntou Branden – Podem falar!  
Batman estava andando calmamente pelas vigas do prédio passando por cima da sala de reunião:  
\- Como vamos esconder isso do Gordon e do resto da corporação? – perguntou um dos policiais:  
\- Fiquem de boca fechada! – respondeu Branden:  
\- E os assassinos? – perguntou um membro da SWAT:  
\- Esse é um risco que estamos assumindo! – respondeu Branden – Já assumimos riscos no nosso trabalho, mais esse não vai fazer a diferença!  
Silenciosamente, Batman chegou ao outro lado entrando no espaço e voltando aos dutos de ar, mas, então ele parou para ouvir dois policias conversando:  
\- Teremos problemas se Gordon foi eleito o novo comandante! – disse o primeiro policial:  
\- E se o Capitão Gordon deixasse todos os prisioneiros saírem para a liberdade? – perguntou o segundo policial:  
\- Uma rebelião? – perguntou o primeiro policial:  
\- Bem aqui no DPCG! – respondeu o segundo policial – Faz parecer que ele não tem controle!  
\- Pode ser providenciado! – disse o primeiro policial.  
Batman tinha ouvido o suficiente e continuou pelos dutos e seguindo por eles até chegar a uma queda pequena, saltando e pousando e conseguiu ouvir uma voz feminina:  
\- Ele tá lá fora pegando os criminosos que você deixa solto! – disse uma voz feminina, adolescente pelo tom:  
\- Ele é o pior tipo de criminoso! – disse Gordon; Batman se se aproximou e o viu discutindo pelo que pode identificar como a sua filha; Batman só pode achar estranho trazer a sua filha em pleno natal e um ambiente de trabalho perigoso como a delegacia – O tipo que pensa que seus atos são justificados, que age totalmente fora do sistema...!  
\- O sistema não funciona! – disse Barbara Gordon e em seguida ela saiu:  
\- Barbara! – chamou Gordon – Espere!  
Batman seguiu pelos dutos até que saiu deles para um espaço atrás das paredes que continham uma escada ao qual pode subir e dar de cara com um grande espaço de trabalho que os policiais usam no segundo andar; usando os apoios das colunas e do teto, Batman passou por eles chegando ao outro lado e seguindo por mais um duto e finalmente sair dele em frente à porta da sala do servidor e de cara ele viu um bloqueador de sinal, ele não podia usar o seu sequenciador criptográfico, mas, felizmente ele tinha o equipamento certo para usar, tirando um objeto preto retangular e em seguida o abriu, expandindo ele até que se transformou em uma arma, mas, não para disparar balas e sim um sinal que destruiu o bloqueador; seria tarde demais quando percebessem que ele havia destruído o bloqueador com o seu anulador; ele o guardou e começou a trabalhar na tranca com o seu sequenciador e conseguiu destrancar a porta; guardou o sequenciador e antes que pudesse entrar ele ouviu os altos falantes ganharem voz:  
\- Alerta prioritário! – disse a voz – Revolta nas celas! Repito! Revolta nas celas! Reforço necessário!  
Batman amaldiçoou, ele sabia que foi feito para manchar a capacidade de Gordon, ele sabia que ele talvez fosse o único policial realmente honesto no departamento, sem pensar duas vezes, Batman saiu correndo, não adianta mais ficar escondido já que iria trabalhar para acabar com essa revolta, Batman chega até a porta de elevador e a abre e em seguida salta no fosso caindo e controlando a queda com a capa e pousa em cima do elevador, ele olha para o lado e ver o caminho e salta mais uma vez caindo alguns andares chegando ao nível mais baixo nas celas, ele abre a porta do elevador e sai seguindo a direção dos gritos e usando a escuridão para se esconder e observa mais abaixo no nível das celas os presos saindo, colocando fogo e espancando os guardas e os jogando do alto; Batman tem três batarangues em cada mão e respira fundo.  
Batman corre e salta ao mesmo tempo em que lança os batarangues que acertam e derrubam seis bandidos e ele pousa no chão e os banidos param surpresos olhando para aquele homem esquisito vestido de morcego; Batman tem mais três batarangues em cada mão e os joga derrubando mais seis bandidos, ele então avançou aplica cotovelada de direita no rosto do primeiro bandido que caiu; em seguida um soco de direita no rosto do segundo bandido, uma joelhada de esquerda no estômago e em seguida um golpe na nuca do terceiro bandido e em seguida um chute acertando o segundo bandido no peito que caiu, em seguida agarrando e torcendo o pulso do quarto bandido que derrubou uma faca caseira, Batman usou a sola esquerda acertando o joelho do bandido que quebrou e ele caiu gritando de dor e em seguida se abaixo e desviando do soco o quinto bandido e o segurou pela cintura e o jogando no alto em que ele caiu e Batman chutou a sua cabeça e com a sola direita acertando o sexto bandido no peito que caiu; se virando e agarrando o pulso do sétimo bandido e quebrando o seu braço e com uma rasteira o derrubando agarrando a sua nuca e batendo a cabeça com força contra o chão, Batman girou chutando a cabeça do oitavo bandido; agarrando a cabeça do nono bandido e a chocando contra o seu joelho esquerdo e em seguida agarrando o braço do décimo bandido ficando de costas para ele tirando a sua faca e aplicando uma cotovelada em seu rosto e em seguida Batman se virou aplicando um soco de direita o derrubando.  
Os policiais machucados custavam a ver o que aconteceu, eles não estavam vendo um homem; nenhum homem tem a capacidade de derrubar dez bandidos e colocar o resto com medo para se refugiarem em suas celas, mas, foi isso que aconteceu e agora ele havia saído; sumido na escuridão. Batman havia terminado e tinha que voltar para o caso que o trouxe dentro de uma delegacia de policias corrupta que queria matá-lo, ele voltou para a porta da sala dos servidores com os alarmes tocando e ele entrou.  
Katherine “Kate” Kane não estava feliz no momento, ela tinha vindo ao DPGC a negócios para uma reunião com o Comissário Loeb a respeito das vendas de armas para a corporação, quem vinha em pleno natal a negócios; loucura pura; claro que havia a concorrência; sua madrasta é uma boa pessoa, mas, tem uma necessidade de vencer; e claro que Kate teria que prometer “favores” e “doações” consentidas pela sua madrasta que comanda a Hamilton Weapons Development; Catherine não gosta de nenhuma maneira, mas, é assim que os negócios são tocados em Gotham, salvo o seu primo Bruce “Foda” Wayne que parecia que não precisa desse tipo de subterfúgio para tocar os seus negócios; não é para entender mal, Kate ama o seu primo e sempre se encontra com ele desde que voltou, mas, ela tem ciúmes de como ele consegue fazer os seus negócios enquanto em plena véspera de natal, ela está presa na delegacia de polícia.  
Ela é capaz, mais do que capaz, ela é uma ex-SEALs e mesmo tendo deixado a força ainda se mantinha em forma e treinando e sabia que podia dar conta dos bandidos lá fora, mas, mesmo ela não podia enfrentar uma tempestade de neve tão forte, mas, havia algum consolo, ela estava com Barbara Gordon, amiga de sua prima Bette, inteligente ganhou uma bolsa e sendo dois anos mais novos do que Bette, ela consegui conquistar a todos com o seu carisma e inteligência, por isso estava na sala dos servidores assistindo ela trabalhar com códigos, seu maior talento; sendo melhor amiga de Bette, ela estava presente quando estava treinado a sua prima, na verdade ela estava treinando as duas em combate mão a mão e elas são boas; é bom de assistir quando elas ficavam uma contra a outra no treino; foi nesse momento quando a porta se abriu e entrou uma figura que é lenda na cidade, sombrio e se vestindo de morcego, Batman estava na sala e ela somente pode arregalar os olhos de choque, mas, quando o seu rosto veio à luz, ela olhou para os seus olhos azuis e os reconhecia de cara, ela sempre o via nunca imaginou isso, ela não queria creditar, mas, naquele momento sabia que ele faria algo como isso.  
Batman foi pego de surpresa quando viu a sua prima Kate na sala junto com Barbara Gordon; cabelos ruivos curtos e olhos verdes a deixavam reconhecível, mas, então Barbara suspirou de surpresa:  
\- Calma! – disse Batman – Eu só preciso acessar o Banco De Dados Nacional De Crimes!  
Kate não disse nada, ainda em choque por ter chegado à conclusão sobre o seu primo:  
\- Aqui! – disse Barbara apontando para o servidor, isso chamou a atenção de Kate que a olhou ríspido; Barbara se encolheu; Batman não estava vendo quando colocou o ponto de acesso na entrada do servidor e esperando que tivesse acesso:  
\- O que vocês duas estão fazendo aqui em pleno natal? – perguntou Batman:  
\- Estamos presos aqui por causa da nevasca! – respondeu Kate:  
\- Legal! – disse Barbara saindo do olhar ríspido de Kate – Você está desativando a segurança da rede! Mas, vai ter que ligar a intranet aos cabos de comunicação se quiser se conectar remotamente!  
Batman conseguiu o acesso e tirou o seu ponto de acesso:  
\- Saber sobre isso pode lhe causar muitos problemas! – disse Batman se virando para sair:  
\- Eles passam por debaixo do prédio! – disse Barbara e agora Kate realmente estava desejando que essa conversa termine:  
\- O que? – perguntou Batman confuso:  
\- Você pode acessar pelos esgotos! – disse Barbara – Os cabos de telecomunicação!  
Batman se virou mais uma vez em direção a porta:  
\- Espera! – chamou Barbara – Por que você faz isso?  
Batman olha para os olhos de Barbara:  
\- Por que é preciso! – respondeu Batman – Essa cidade precisa e não a mais ninguém para fazer!  
Batman se dirige ao duto de ar tirando a grade e entra deixando Kate e Barbara sozinhas:  
\- Não diga ao papai, por favor! – pede Barbara. Kate geme prevendo uma dor de cabeça futura.  
Batman segue pelos dutos para sair na área de tiro, com sua visão de detetive vê dois policias armados, ele pega o seu anulador e aponta para as armas as desativando, pega dois batarangues e os atira acertando os dois policias os derrubando e seguindo em frente para entrar em um corredor e seguir para a esquerda entrando no espaço principal, ele vira para a direita em direção aos elevadores e entra em um, nesse momento enquanto as porta se fecham, Batman se protege dos tiros vindos dos membros da SWAT; o elevador fecha e ele segue subindo, ele chega ao topo e quando a porta se abre, James Gordon está a sua frente, surpreso ele saca a sua arma, mas, Batman é mais rápido agarrando o seu pulso com a mão direta e tirando a arma da mão com a esquerda e em seguida torce o seu braço o fazendo se curvar sentindo dores, Batman coloca a mão esquerda em seu ombro:  
\- Não quero ferir você! – disse Batman – Mas, tem que sair do meu caminho!  
\- Nunca! – disse Gordon. Batman estava perdendo a paciência:  
\- Escute! – disse Batman alto – Eu estou do seu lado!  
Batman libertou Gordo que se endireitou:  
\- Do meu lado? – perguntou Gordon incrédulo – O meu trabalho é dentro da lei! O meu lado não deixa suspeitos com ossos quebrados e dentes faltando! Nós conquistamos o respeito de Gotham!  
\- Se isso fosse verdade! – disse Batman – Eu não estaria aqui!  
Nesse momento Branden surge das escadas apontando a sua arma:  
\- Vamos Gordon! Saia da linha de fogo! – disse Branden:  
\- Não atirem! – disse Gordon se colocando entre Branden e Batman – Você não tem como fugir!  
Batman range os dentes e deixa cair uma bomba de fumaça e avança tirando Gordon da linha de fogo, mas, ele acaba batendo a cabeça na parede; a fumaça cobre tudo e Batman avança desarmando o primeiro policial e aplicando uma cotovelada direita em seu rosto e em seguida o agarra e o joga contra a parede e dando a volta por trás de Branden agarra o segundo policial com um mata leão o nocauteando e o tirando a linha de fogo que Branden estava atirando, Batman avança rapidamente e salta girando no ar e aplicando um chute de direita na cabeça de Branden o derrubando; rapidamente Batman sai para o telhado:  
\- Senhor! – disse Base – Encontrei um bueiro próximo que leva por debaixo da delegacia!  
\- Bom trabalho Base! – disse Batman:  
\- Tente ficar longe da sujeira! – disse Base – Você sabe quem limpa o seu uniforme!  
Batman estava andando pelo telhado quando ouve um chiado em seu comunicador:  
\- Alô? ... Alô? Batman? É a Barbara! Desculpe por invadir a suas comunicações, mas, preciso de um favor! Algumas caixas de evidência sumiram! São coisas do exército e ninguém aqui tá dando à mínima! – disse Barbara – Tô mandando a localização por GPS! Precisa usar algo para fritar os circuitos das armas e elas se tornam inúteis!  
Barbara terminou a comunicação:  
\- Base, você recebeu? – perguntou Batman:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Base – O sinal de GPS das caixas de armas! Se me permite perguntar. O que vai fazer agora?  
\- Ir para os esgotos! – respondeu Batman.  
Batman se dirigiu para o lugar marcado, vigilante, ele levantou a tampa do bueiro e entrou; descendo as escadas chegando ao chão, úmido com pouca iluminação e incrivelmente cheio de barris com explosivos prontos para detonar, Batman andou pelos esgotos, virando a direita a até seguir para uma saída do túnel; a passarela havia caído há muito tempo, a corrente de água separa para o outro lado e mais abaixo havia homens dos Máscara Negra; o que estranho ver os homens dele nos esgotos, esses mesmo homens rodeados de barris de explosivos, até as dezenas; Batman tinha que acabar com esses homens e imediatamente saltou planando em direção a eles e no momento certo colocou os dois pés juntos a frente acertando as costas do primeiro bandido que foi ao chão, Batman acertou as costas da mão no segundo bandido e em seguida um chute na cabeça do terceiro bandido e chutou com a sola as costas do segundo bandido que caiu em cima do quarto bandido, se inclinou para trás desviando de um soco do quinto bandido e aplicou um soco de direita no estomago do mesmo e em seguida um golpe em sua nuca, aplicou um chute alto na cabeça do sexto bandido e em seguida um soco de direita no estômago do sétimo bandido, desviou com o braço esquerdo do golpe do oitavo bandido e lhe aplicou um soco no rosto, percebendo rapidamente e a tempo de agarrar a perna direita do quarto bandido, aplicar uma cotovelada em seu rosto, soltar a sua perna e em seguida agarrar a sua cabeça e batê-la contra o seu joelho e em seguida viu o oitavo bandido e o nono vindo de duas direções, agarrou as suas cabeças e as usou como impulso para chutar o décimo bandido que vinha atrás com as duas pernas e aproveitou esse impulso para chocar as cabeças dos bandidos restantes os nocauteados.  
Batman andou pelo espaço quando percebeu que havia uma barreira de madeira e então aplicando o seu gel explosivo e explodindo a parede, ele continuou andando pelos túneis e entrando por uma porta e viu que havia entrado na estação de tratamento de esgoto, passarelas e escadas que podiam subir e descer, Batman sabia que os cabos estavam acima e ele começou a subir e então os capangas dos Máscara Negra começaram a descer, Batman desviou do golpe do primeiro bandido agarrando a sua cabeça e a batendo contra a parede e seguida continuando a subir e chegando a mais uma escada veio o segundo bandido e desviando de uma facada e agarrando e em seguida agarrando e torcendo o seu pulso o fazendo largar a faca e agarrando a sua cabeça e afazendo bater contra o corrimão, Batman avançou para ver um terceiro bandido armado; Batman jogou o batarangue tirando a arma dele e rapidamente saltou aplicando um chute com a sola de seu pé direito no rosto do bandido que caiu inconsciente; Batman continuou a subir para chegar finalmente à sala de controle onde pode abrir uma porta de ferro que dava para o outro lado, então saltou planando até chegar à passarela e seguir andando e entrar no túnel.  
Andando em meio à sujeira, os ratos, Batman finalmente chegou debaixo da delegacia, havia dezenas de barris cheios de explosivos em meio às colunas de sustentação; não só ele matou o Comissário Loeb, mas, ele quer explodir a delegacia, os bandidos que ele havia derrubado haviam colocado os explosivos e estavam de saída, ele pegou os retardatários que certamente estavam armando os explosivos, Batman andou entre o meio de dezenas de barris e finalmente havia chegado à sala das telecomunicações:  
\- Batman, você já está sob o DPGC! – disse Base – Os cabos das telecomunicações devem estar abaixo de seus pés!  
Batman se aproximou dos servidores da sala e se conectou e o aparelho começou a trabalhar:  
\- Base! – chamou Batman acessando o comutador do servidor – Confirme se agora temos acesso ao Banco De Dados Nacional De Crimes!  
\- Conexão estabelecida! – disse Base e agora aparecendo na tela; Batman não se importou, os dados desse acesso estariam escondidos, camuflados e apagados – Poderá fazer as análises de DNA do caso de Lacey Towers!   
Fotos começaram a surgir do dia em que Roman foi assassinado, informações brotaram-na tela que estavam sendo baixadas para os arquivos do Batcomputador análise de DNA terminou e Batman viu o que precisava ver e confirmar o que aconteceu; o DNA coletado é de outra pessoa:  
\- Parece que a polícia deliberadamente ignorou que Roman Sionis é dono do Gotham Merchant’s Banks e somente ele pode ter acesso! – disse Batman:  
\- Possivelmente por que o dinheiro da corrupção da polícia é depositado lá e até lavado! – disse a Doutora:  
\- Possivelmente! – disse Batman – Eu tenho o que preciso! Aparentemente a polícia acha que Roman Sionis foi morto em uma guerra de gangues, assassinado pelo Pinguim, mas, eu sei a verdade; parece que alguém assustou a namorada de Roman e ele a mandou se esconder, mas, não é um esconderijo tão secreto assim! Roman é paranoico e mandou à isca, ele queria pegar o atacante de surpresa; o atacante não teve problemas em matar a isca e foi aí que ambos começaram a brigar e o atacante ganhou e mantem Roman vivo como refém para roubar o banco; conseguindo o seu objetivo, ele resolveu amarrar as pontas soltas e obrigou Roman a matar a namorada!  
\- Que tipo de monstro obriga a matar aqueles que amamos? – perguntou a Doutora:  
\- O Coringa! – respondeu Batman – Ele é a sombra que eu persigo! Meu destino agora é o Gotham Merchant’s Bank!  
Batman tirou o aparelho do servidor e o guardou e saiu da sala:  
\- Procure qualquer coisa sobre o Coringa! – disse Batman:  
\- Eu procurei! – disse Base – Não há nada!  
Batman seguiu pelos túneis até subir uma escada, afastar uma tampa de bueiro e sair dos esgotos para a cidade mais uma vez. Logo ele tratou de se dirigir para a Torre De Old Gotham e libertá-la e destruir os retransmissores para ganhar mais uma provocação do Enigma:  
\- Vejo que você aprecia as coisas velhas! – disse Enigma e ele terminou a chamada sem dar continuidade. Com a torre liberada ele pode chamar o Batjato e reabastecer de suprimentos que havia gastado na delegacia e nos esgotos, ele conferiu o seu GPS e viu que havia uma caixa de armas em Old Gotham e logo partiu para ela, ele chegou e ele viu que policiais corruptos estavam presentes, eles haviam ascendido fogo e estavam juntos para se mantiver aquecidos, isso podia ser de grande ajuda para o Batman que se aproximou silenciosamente e usando o seu anulador e queimando os circuitos das armas e a trava da caixa, satisfeito, ele saiu dali.  
Batman seguiu para o Distrito Financeiro libertando a torre e destruindo os retransmissores, ele fez o mesmo em Distrito Da Prefeitura e Distrito Fashion destruindo os retransmissores de ambas, rapidamente ele seguiu para o Distrito Dos Diamantes libertando a torre e destruindo os retransmissores e além de destruir mais uma caixa de armas; ele continuou pela cidade chegando ao Robinson Park destruindo mais uma caixa de armas, depois ele libertou a torre de Upper East Side e destruiu os retransmissores libertando totalmente a parte central de Gotham; ele seguiu para Coventry destruindo mais uma caixa de armas, ele então chamou o batjato que veio, usando o arpéu para subir e em seguida voar para Bowery onde saltou indo primeiramente destruir mais uma caixa de armas e em seguida chegando ao Gotham Merchant’s Bank.  
Chegando rápido com o batjato, Batman saltou mantendo o corpo reto no ar até abrir a capa e planar rapidamente e pousar em cima do telhado do banco, ficando de pé e andando até a porta e ao tentar abrir perceber que está trancada; Batman andou tentando encontra outra entrada quando viu a parede fraca do outro lado da entrada, pegando o gel explosivo, borrifando e se afastando um pouco e detonando o gel abrindo um buraco ao qual ele pode entrar, descendo as escadas e em seguida entrando em um alçapão e descendo, ele notou que o alarme estava ligado; certamente não estava detonando para a polícia, com ou sem neve eles já teriam chegado; ele ativou a Visão De Detetive e percebeu que estava com interferência e viu que ela vinha do aparelho do alarme que estava acima da porta com barras a trancando, ele pegou o anulador e deligou o aparelho e logo tratou de hackear a fechadura e em seguida as barras desceram e Batman entrou e estando acima do piso principal, Batman viu corpos espalhados, ele logo ficou em cima de uma gárgula do prédio, pulando para outra gárgula, ele viu que a janela está quebrada e o frio a neve estavam entrando, sua visão de detetive mostrou que havia homens armados na outra sala, mas, a porta estava trancada, por isso teria que encontrar um novo caminho, por isso ele saltou para outra gárgula e em seguida saltou atravessando a grade de um duto de ar, virando para a direita e em seguida tirando outra grade e caindo em um espaço do prédio, logo notou que os bandidos estavam bem embaixo dele, ele tirou o gel explosivo e borrifou, guardou o aplicador e em seguida abriu o minicomputador da manopla e ativou o explosivo abrindo um buraco no teto e Batman caiu pegando dois bandidos e os nocauteando, Batman ficou de pé com mais dois bandidos com armas apontadas para ele enquanto Roman surgiu na luz do cofre e um dos bandidos apontava a sua arma para uma refém:  
\- Acha que pode entrar desse jeito no meu banco, hã? – perguntou Roman segurando a sua arma na mão:  
\- Roman, eu estou atrás do Coringa! – disse Batman:  
\- O Coringa? – perguntou Roman confuso – Nunca ouvi falar!  
Roman se aproximou da refém que parecia bem estranha com aquele sorriso permanente em seu rosto e os olhos arregalados, não é uma expressão que se coloca em uma refém:  
\- E você meu amor? – perguntou Roman – Conhece o Coringa?  
Roman colocou a arma em seu rosto e ela ainda estava sorrindo; Batman estava cada vez mais confuso e perturbado sobre isso:  
\- Quem? – perguntou a moça com uma voz que beirava a histeria e estava começando a rir; um dos capangas trouxe um refém com um saco na cabeça e o colocou de joelhos:  
\- E o senhor? – perguntou Máscara Negra – Conhece algum Coringa?  
Roman tirou o saco da cabeça do homem e para a total surpresa do Batman esse homem é o Roman Sionis, o Máscara Negra; a fita cobrindo a sua boca foi tirada:  
\- Seu desgraçado! – disse o verdadeiro Roman – Você acha que pode me roubar e se safar assim? Você é um homem morto!  
Parecia que o falso Roman estava perdendo a paciência, por que começou a desferir coronhadas na cabeça de Roman:  
\- Não dá... pra você... entrar... no clima? – perguntou o falso Roman o colocando no chão com um chute e começando a desferir vários chutes em seu peito e estômago ao som de Roman praguejando de dor enquanto a refém ria cada vez mais e o falso Roman chutou o verdadeiro na cabeça e com um gesto, os capangas o pegaram pela perna e o arrastaram até uma ambulância cheia de dinheiro; a refém ria cada vez mais alta e Batman estava incapaz de fazer alguma coisa com as armas apontadas para ele, ele viu que o falso Roman estava de costas e tirou a máscara e então ele virou e Batman o viu pela primeira vez, um rosto totalmente branco, lábios vermelhos esticados com um sorriso permanente, podia-se notar a cicatriz nos dois lados dos lábios como se os músculos rasgaram mantendo a mesma expressão de sorriso na face, supercílios verdes, cabelos verdes longos que chegavam até a altura dos ombros e olhos verdes e as pupilas negras e ele estava sorrindo para o Batman:  
\- Foi você esse tempo todo! – disse Batman – Você contratou os assassinos! Você está controlando a operação de Sionis!  
\- Bom! Tecnicamente! – disse Coringa agora com a sua verdadeira voz – É a “minha” operação! Não é mesmo rapazes?  
Esse foi o momento que os homens do Máscara Negra tiraram as suas máscaras e colocaram as máscaras de palhaço:  
\- Você me pegou! – disse Batman – Agora a deixa ir!  
\- Ah! Seria tão simples! – disse o Coringa agarrando o braço da refém enquanto ela ria sem parar – Se você fosse tudo o que eu queria, mas, você é só uma distração comparado com o que eu tenho em mente!  
Então o Coringa atirou pegando no lado esquerdo do peito do Batman que gemeu de dor, o segundo tirou foi no centro do peito e terceiro foi no estômago fazendo o Batman se curvar de dor e ficar de joelhos; Batman olhou com raiva para o Coringa enquanto ele ria junto com a refém e em seguida ele empurrou a refém para o Batman:  
\- Toma! Uma risada por minha conta! – disse o Coringa entrando na ambulância junto com os seus capangas – Você está ouvindo isso? Parece um monte de reninhas!  
A ambulância arrancou enquanto o Coringa estava pendurado, ele pegou um dispositivo e apertou o botão, Batman rapidamente agarrou a refém e saltou o mais longe que pode da explosão, mas, ela o alcançou e ele foi nocauteado; Batman acordou com um zumbido no ouvido vendo a mulher com uma expressão congelada de riso eterno:  
\- Senhor? Batman? Pode me ouvir? – perguntou Base preocupada:  
\- Eu estou bem! - respondeu Batman verificando os sinais vitais da mulher para ele perceber que ela está morta, ele tirou o aplicador e o reverteu tirando sangue dela para análise então ele percebeu movimentação e usando o arpéu e subindo para uma das gárgulas, logo ativou a visão de detetive e percebeu que havia interferência; ele viu que um dos homens do Coringa estava carregando um equipamento de interferência, Batman não perdeu tempo em pegar o anulador e desativar o aparelho, pulando pelas gárgulas e usando a escuridão, ele pendurou dois bandidos deixando o restante desesperado, ele foi para o chão e silenciosamente tirou os outros quatro até que sobrou um e Batman veio até ele colocando o pé sobre o seu pescoço:  
\- Para onde vai o Coringa? – perguntou Batman:  
\- Ele é doido! – gritou o bandido – Matou a metade dos capangas do Máscara Negra por não quererem seguir as ordens dele!  
\- Não me interessa! – disse Batman – Eu quero respostas!  
\- Ele disse algo sobre a siderúrgica! – disse o bandido:  
\- A Siderúrgica Sionis! – disse Batman:  
\- Agora é do Coringa e você não tem chance de entrar! – disse o bandido; Batman tirou o pé do pescoço dele e em seguida chutou a cabeça do bandido o nocauteando:  
\- Base! – disse Batman – Puxe as plantas da Siderúrgica Sionis! O Coringa o levou para lá e chame a polícia para o Merchant’s Banks!  
\- Esse Coringa parece perigoso! – disse Base:  
\- Ele assumiu as operações do Sionis em segredo e matou quem não ficou ao se lado! – disse Batman – Foi ele que contratou os assassinos!  
Batman saiu pela porta da frente do banco e viu a rua vazia, mas, a sua surpresa está no fato de um choro de bebê:  
\- Impossível! – disse Batman correndo para encontrar a origem do som, ele seguiu em frente até ver o carrinho de bebê, pulou a grade e seguiu até ele para que está cheio de neve e um gravador em cima – Não há nada aqui!  
Batman então notou o deslocamento de ar e rapidamente agarrou a perna direita parando um golpe e tentou dar uma cotovelada, mas, a mulher se curvou para trás e chutou com a perna esquerda se libertando dando uma cambalhota para trás e ficando com os joelhos dobrados olhando para Batman, em seguida ficou de pé frente a frente com Batman; uma mulher bonita asiática cabelos negros cortados na altura dos ombros, olhos castanhos intensos; de botas negras, calças negras cinto vermelho; camisa vermelha com fechos de ouro e um casaco preto, além de luvas negras:  
\- Lady Shiva! – disse Batman reconhecendo a mulher – Veio pela recompensa?  
\- É um prêmio de consolação se você não passar no teste! – respondeu Lady Shiva:  
\- Que teste? – perguntou Batman:  
\- Em algum lugar na Nova Gotham, a um homem inocente perto da morte! E nós dois sabemos que não vai permitir isso! A questão é se pode encontrar esse homem a tempo? – respondeu Lady Shiva e então uma bomba de fumaça explodiu e ela despareceu; Batman amaldiçoou mentalmente e imediatamente pegou o arpéu e subiu para o ponto mais alto do lugar e chamou o batjato, entrando nele e seguindo para New Gotham, ele chegou lá e através do GPS que Lady Shiva deu ele saltou e caiu como uma bala até abrir a capa e planar em círculos e pousar no chão, andando pela neve até que escutou gritos pedindo socorro, Batman avançou rapidamente entrando pela porta e andando pelo corredor até ver um homem pendurado com uma fonte abaixo e pelos cabos de eletricidade que foram colocados nela, estava eletrificada:  
\- Ah! Não! ...Não! Não! Não! Por favor, senhor Morcego, não me machuque! – disse o homem pendurado – Não fiz nada! Foi uma emboscada! Eles me pegaram! Eu não quero morrer!  
Batman ativou a visão de detetive olhando para encontrar a caixa de força que alimentava os cabos, encontrou o primeiro no andar de cima, usando o arpéu para subir rápido e entrando vendo a caixa de força, Batman socou a caixa acabando com a energia, mas, então fumaça explodiu e três guerreiras saíram de lá, Batman colocou os dois braços para se defender quando elas golpearam ao mesmo tempo; aparando os golpes, Batman chutou atrás o joelho de uma das guerreiras que gritou de dor e caiu no chão com o joelho quebrado e rapidamente movimentou os dois braços os colocando na frente junto com as espadas e imediatamente aplicou uma cotovelada de direita no rosto de uma das ninjas e em seguida um soco de direita direto no estômago ao qual se curvou de dor e Batman aplicou uma joelhada forte em seu rosto para em seguida desviar de um golpe de espada e aplicar um golpe no pescoço da ninja e em seguida agarrar a sua cabeça a batê-la contra a parede; com sua visão de detetive ele viu uma caixa de força no outro lado; disparando o arpéu foi para o outro lado; Batman com um soco destruiu a caixa de força garantindo a vida do homem e então uma explosão de fumaça aconteceu e três ninjas surgiram saltando a aplicando um golpe de katana ao mesmo tempo, Batman deu uma cambalhota baixa para trás desviando dos golpes que atingiram o chão; elas reagiram a primeira veio aplicando um golpe que Batman desviou e ele deu soco em sua cara, a segunda veio ao qual mais uma vez Batman desviou ficando de costas agarrando o seu braço dando-lhe uma cabeçada e em seguida se virando dando um golpe em suas pernas a tirando do chão agarrando o seu rosto a fazendo virar em pleno ar para aplicar um chute que a mandou contra a parede com força a terceira veio aplicando um golpe no qual Batman desvia mais uma vez e acerta o seu rosto com as costas da mão direita e em seguida aplica um chute com a sola de suas bota no peito da primeira ninja que surgiu e depois aplica um cotovelada no templo da segunda ninja; a nocauteando; Batman se abaixa desviando de um golpe e em seguida aplica um soco no rosto da primeira ninja e segura o seu braço para em seguida quebrá-lo e ela cai no chão gritando de dor; Batman vê a similaridade das roupas delas com a de Lady Shiva, deduz que são as suas alunas ou até mesmo a sua guarda.  
Batman se vira jogando um batarangue cortando a corda do homem que cai na água, Batman volta para o andar inferior e se aproxima do policial que se levanta:  
\- Para onde elas foram? – perguntou Batman:  
\- Eu não sei! – respondeu o policial – Mas, meu parceiro atirou em uma delas e ela saiu sangrando daqui!  
\- Chame apoio e se esconda! – disse Batman:  
\- Claro! – disse o policial.  
Batman ativa a sua visão de detetive e vê a mancha de sangue e segue o rastro saindo do prédio e seguindo o rastro pelas ruas de Gotham, pulando cercas e grades, subindo em prédios e seguindo descendo pelas ruas até pular uma grade e dar de cara com um corpo coberto:  
\- Muito tarde! – disse Batman e em seguida sentiu o deslocamento de ar e aparou um chute de Lady Shiva para em seguida revidar com um chute em cheio, mas, ela conseguiu se defender, parcialmente, já que foi jogada para trás, Batman encarou Lady Shiva enquanto ela fica de pé:  
\- Por que o matou? – perguntou Batman:  
\- Por que ele era um corrupto e um assassino! – respondeu Lady Shiva – Você não tem a capacidade de fazer isso!  
\- Não é assim que se faz justiça! – disse Batman – Eu quero acreditar no sistema; nós devemos acreditar no sistema ou não sobrará mais nada!  
\- Se ainda acredita, por que está aqui? – perguntou Lady Shiva – O que você sabe sobre justiça? O sistema está quebrado! Atrás das grades ou não, gente assim nunca muda! Com eles vivos, Gotham se afunda cada vez mais!  
\- Não é esse o caminho que escolhi percorrer! – disse Batman:  
\- E eu pensei que você me entenderia! – disse Lady Shiva – De qualquer modo, o teste continua! Venha me encontra em Sheldon Park!  
Uma explosão de fumaça e Lady Shiva tinha desaparecido mais uma vez; Batman ficou ali parado, mas, depois saiu andando para ir a um local alto e limpo para usar o batjato e se deslocar para Robbinsville onde está localizado Sheldon Park, hoje ele ouviu duas vezes de duas pessoas diferentes que o sistema está quebrado e ele sempre disse que acredita no sistema, e se elas estiverem certas e o sistema está realmente quebrado e que esse não é o caminho certo; não; ele manteria o caminho que escolheu, o caminho certo; são as pessoas que sujaram o sistema e elas que deveriam sair; pessoas de bem e dedicadas a fazer o certo deveriam assumir; ele tem esperanças para o sistema e as pessoas, ele acredita neles. Batman chegou ao alto de um prédio e chamou o batjato que veio, com o seu arpéu disparando para cima e entrando no batjato e seguindo para Sheldon Park.  
Ele saltou do batjato e caindo até abrir a capa e planar suavemente e pousar em frente à Torre Maravilha, ele entrou no saguão ao mesmo tempo em que o elevador descia e as portas se abriam revelando Lady Shiva segurando uma katana na bainha:  
\- Por que você veio? – perguntou Lady Shiva – Você não tem uma cidade para salvar?  
\- Você matou um homem! – respondeu Batman:  
\- Sim! – confirmou Lady Shiva – Uma lição que você parece ter perdido! Muitos outros vão morrer se você não aprender!  
\- Então você será julgada por todos eles! – disse Batman:  
\- Admiro sua paixão! – disse Lady Shiva sorrindo – Mesmo que sua causa seja duvidosa! Vamos lutar!  
Lady Shiva olhou para a katana sorrindo e então a largou e tomou uma posição de luta, Batman seguiu o mesmo:  
\- Não me decepcione Batman! – disse Lady Shiva.  
Ambos estavam se encarando esperando o momento certo para atacarem, foi Lady Shiva que fez o primeiro movimento, correndo em direção ao Batman saltando e aplicando uma voadora que Batman desviou indo para a direita; Shiva posou no chão e aplicou um chute de esquerda na altura da cabeça do Batman que defendeu e então ela mudou para a perna direita aplicando três chutes consecutivos, um abaixo na cintura defendido, outro na altura do peito que também foi defendido e o terceiro na altura da cabeça que também foi defendido; Batman atacou dando um soco de direita que Shiva esquivou se abaixando, Batman aproveitou e trouxe o cotovelo direito para acertá-la, mas, ela colocou o seu cotovelo esquerdo para defender; Lady Shiva trouxe a perna esquerda para um chute que Batman desviou se abaixando e em seguida ela tentou uma cotovelada de esquerda que Batman defendeu, mas, não defendeu de uma joelhada que o acertou no rim; Shiva aproveitou e tentou dar um soco de esquerda, mas, rapidamente usou a mão esquerda para abaixar o braço dela e socar o seu rosto com a direita e com a esquerda socar o seu estomago; Lady Shiva se afastou um pouco de tomou posição de luta, Batman também.  
Lady Shiva avançou socando com a direita que Batman defendeu, mas, não uma, sete vezes em que ela socou com a direita e Batman defendeu recuando, então ela socou com a esquerda e Batman defendeu, mas, logo tomou um soco de direita no rosto e isso fez com que Shiva girasse e aplicasse um chute no rosto de Batman o derrubando; Batman sacudiu a cabeça por um momento antes que se afastasse quando Lady Shiva tentou pisar na sua cabeça com força; Batman se levantou e socou com a direta para Lady Shiva desviar se abaixando e socando com a direita no rim esquerdo e socando com a esquerda no estomago e fazendo um movimento trazendo a perna esquerda para cima tentando acertar o calcanhar na cabeça do Batman, mas, ele defendeu e se afastou, Lady Shiva aplicou um chute com a perna esquerda que Batman defendeu, mas, ela tirou o outro pé do chão para chutar com a direita, mas, Batman desviou e com força a jogou para o alto ao qual ela endireitou o corpo e caiu de pé, ela avançou acertando a palma da mão direita na cabeça do Batman, ela aplicou um soco de esquerda que Batman defendeu com a mão esquerda e ele aplicou um soco de direita acertando o seu rosto e em seguida um chute de esquerda em seu peito a jogando no chão; ela se levantou com um movimento e mais uma vez tomou posição de luta, Batman ficou encarando:  
\- Chega! – disse Lady Shiva saindo da posição de luta o encarando como se o estudasse – Habilidade, coragem, dedicação, honra! Você é tudo o que me falaram! Hoje foi um aprendizado para nós dois e será para o meu mestre!  
\- Quem é o seu mestre? – perguntou Batman:  
\- Você ainda não está pronto para saber! – respondeu Lady Shiva – Ele ficou muito interessado em você e eu vi a chance de hoje de testá-lo e ficarei feliz de entregar os resultados ao meu mestre! Eu espero que quando chegar a hora, você vai perceber como está errado sobre Gotham! Ela não deve ser salva! Não pode ser salva! Apenas purificada e deve renascer das cinzas!  
Então uma bomba de fumaça explodiu e ela havia sumido mais uma vez; Batman olhou por alguns segundos:  
\- Base! – disse Batman – Avise a polícia sobre as duas coordenadas que vou enviar; você vai passar a eles que devem encontrar um policial vivo e um policial morto!  
\- O caso está encerrado? – perguntou Base:  
\- Lady Shiva não vai mais nos importunar! – respondeu Batman – Mas, tenho certeza que vamos vê-la novamente!  
Batman saiu da Torre Maravilha, ele teria que viajar para o distrito de The Hill onde estava localizado a Siderúrgica Sionis no outro lado da Ilha Norte, ele chamou o batjato e usando o arpéu subiu nele e partiu para o seu destino, ele chegou lá e saltou caindo em linha reta em direção ao chão e então abriu a capa planando silenciosamente em direção a Siderúrgica Sionis, ele pousou em um prédio próximo, ele viu vários guardas e atiradores, silenciosamente e lentamente avançou até a siderúrgica e começou a tirar os snipers e usando a escuridão começou a tirar os guardas um a um até que a área fosse limpa e ele podia se movimentar livremente, ele entra no prédio e ativa a visão de detetive e logo vê seis bandidos; ele pega uma bomba de fumaça e a joga que explode entre os bandidos e Batman avança aplicando um soco de direita no primeiro bandido e em seguida uma cotovelada no segundo bandido e em seguida um chute de direta na cabeça do terceiro bandido, gira e aplica um chute de esquerda no quarto bandido, avança e soca várias vezes o peito do quinto bandido e em seguida um gancho de direta acerta o queixo dele que vai ao chão e em seguida salta girando no ar na horizontal aplicando um chute no peito do sexto bandido que cai, a fumaça some e os bandidos foram ao chão.  
O escritório da segurança estava no andar de cima, ele tinha que ir até lá para pegar os códigos de segurança, ele se dirigiu até a porta e entrou e começou a subir as escadas, mas, não entrou pela porta, ao invés disso tirou uma grade de um duto de ar e foi por ela para encontrar uma metralhadora automática apontando para a porta, pegou o anulador e desativou a arma pegando os bandidos de surpresa, por isso Batman caiu em cima do mais próximo e acertou o segundo com uma cotovelada de direita em seu rosto, desviando de um golpe do terceiro bandido e imediatamente agarrando ele e batendo a sua cabeça contra a parede e em seguida deu um mortal invertido acertando o quarto bandido com os pés e avançou socando o quinto bandido no peito com a esquerda e acertando a sua face com a direita girando e acertando uma cotovelada de esquerda na face do sexto e ele caiu. Batman avançou até um computador conectando um ponto para ele acessar:  
\- Base, estou mandando dados de um servidor do Máscara Negra! – disse Batman – Preciso dos códigos de acesso!  
\- Estou recebendo! – disse Base. Batman estava vendo os arquivos na tela do computador:  
\- Interessante! – disse Batman – Máscara Negra tem um marca-passo! Ele tem Síndrome de QT Longo; se alguma coisa aumentar os batimentos cardíacos, ele pode ter uma parada cardíaca!  
Imagens do Coringa estavam aparecendo na tela:  
\- O Máscara Negra tem mandado seguir o Coringa! – disse Batman – Essas fotos mostram que ele tem conseguido produtos químicos para fazer explosivos! Sionis sabe dos planos do Coringa e eu tenho que encontrá-lo!  
\- Senhor; encontrei os códigos de segurança! – disse Base – Terá acesso ao prédio agora!  
Batman tirou o seu ponto e saiu da sala descendo as escadas e seguindo até o outro lado onde pegou o sequenciador e viu a senha para destravar a porta e mandando para a fechadura eletrônica e abrindo a porta, ele entrou e seguiu, subindo mais um lance de escadas e entrando por outra porta e viu que havia capangas do Coringa trabalhando carregando cargas ao que parecia ser uma sala secreta que de fato revelou secreta quando ela se fechou e mostrou apenas uma parede de tijolos; agora Batman tinha que encontrar um jeito de entrar; havia ficado muito bandidos; por isso Batman tirou quatro batarangues e jogou acertando quatro bandidos na cabeça que caíram no chão e ele avançou saltando e plantando um chute no rosto do primeiro bandido, os outros viram e vieram para enfrentá-lo; o primeiro bandido veio com um cano e Batman desviou de seu golpe aplicando um soco de direta em seu estômago e com o punho esquerdo tirando o cano da mão do bandido e aplicando uma joelhada em sua cabeça se virou aplicando um chute na cabeça do segundo bandido, aparou o chute do bandido com a sua perna e chutou o peito do terceiro bandido, prendeu o braço do quarto bandido e lhe deu uma cabeçada o derrubando e em seguida pegou a cabeça de dois bandidos e as bateu contra o chão com força.  
Com os bandidos inconscientes, agora tinha que encontrar um jeito de entrar; Batman ativou o guincho que estava carregando vigas de ferro que foi em direção à parede acima da porta e bateu destruindo a parede e criando a abertura que ele queira, passando por ela e seguindo até o elevador ao qual entrou e desceu, ele chegou e seguiu entrando em uma porta e viu bandidos conversando, devagar ele se aproximou chegou à perna de um dos bandidos e rapidamente aplicando uma cotovelada em seu peito o mandando para o chão, deu dois passos para o lado e chutou a cabeça do segundo bandido, ele correu na direção dos três bandidos e saltou chutando o peito do terceiro bandido que foi ao chão, saltou mais uma vez girando no ar na horizontal aplicando um chute no peito do quarto bandido e ao voltar para o chão avançou aplicando um soco no estômago do quinto bandido e em seguida um gancho de direita o derrubando. Batman seguiu destravando a porta e entrando no laboratório de drogas do Sionis:  
\- Alguém me tira daqui! – gritou Sionis.  
Rapidamente Batman usou o arpéu e subiu para sumir na escuridão, usando os apoios do teto, ele viu os bandidos e silenciosamente começou a tirar um a um, ataques furtivos por trás garantiu que ele pudesse se aproximar da sala de Sionis:  
\- Entrem aqui e me desamarre e eu posso te recompensar! – gritou Sionis e Batman entrou no escritório do Máscara Negra o vendo pendurado por correntes – Esperando alguma coisa? – perguntou Máscara Negra ao ver Batman entrando.  
Batman se aproximou dele:  
\- Me tira daqui! – disse Máscara Negra. Batman soltou o Máscara Negra que caiu no chão, Batman o virou para encará-lo:  
\- Onde está o Coringa? – perguntou Batman:  
\- Vai para o inferno! – respondeu Máscara Negra. Batman não disse nada, apenas socou com força no peito do Máscara Negra que uivou de dor:  
\- Na minha contagem, ainda posso quebrar mais nove costelas! – disse Batman – Vamos de novo! Onde está o Coringa?  
\- Você acha que isso vai me fazer falar? – perguntou Sionis – Depois do que ele fez comigo? Me torturou... Virou os meus homens contra mim! Me roubou! Matou a minha amada! Ele é meu! Não seu!  
Batman socou Máscara Negra e ativou o seu minicomputador:  
\- Posso controlar o seu marca-passo remotamente! – disse Batman – Quer descobrir do que eu sou capaz de fazer? Me diga o que eu quero!  
\- Você não faria...! – disse Sionis agora claramente desesperado.  
Foi nesse momento que um rugido feminino veio e Batman percebeu tarde demais que pernas estavam enroladas em seu pescoço e que ela se movimentou o jogando para longe e ele bateu contra a parede e caiu no chão; gemendo de dor ele se levantou e a viu e reconheceu arrastando as suas garras pelo chão:  
\- Copperhead! – disse Batman. Ela imediatamente avançou em direção ao Batman desferindo um golpe com a direta, ele desviou e agarrou seu braço torcendo a colocando de costas, mas, ela reagiu levantando a perna esquerda aplicando um golpe com o seu calcanhar no rosto do Batman que a soltou; ela subiu em cima dele e desferiu um golpe com suas garras ao qual Batman protegeu:  
\- Mate-o e eu pago o quanto você quiser! – disse Máscara Negra ficando de pé – Se o fizer sofrer, eu dobro!  
Copperhead fez um movimento ficando de cabeça para baixo cruzando as pernas e as forçando no pescoço de Batman que resmungou e ela estava agarrando os seus dois braços:  
\- Uma promessa vazia de um rei caído! – disse Copperhead – Eu sei do Coringa!  
Copperhead descruzou os pés e chutou o queixo do Batman se afastando e tomando posição de luta:  
\- Duas aberrações! – disse Máscara Negra – Vocês dois se merecem!  
Máscara Negra saiu da sala deixando os dois. Copperhead desferiu um golpe, Batman desviou, mas, com um movimento girando no corpo do Batman até alcançar o seu rosto e arranhar as suas garras no rosto desprotegido do Batman que gritou de dor; Copperhead se desvencilhou e se afastou enquanto Batman colocou a mão do rosto, ao tirar viu sangue, o seu sangue, ele se sentiu tonto e sua respiração estava ficando mais rápida, seus sentidos começaram a ficar embotados:  
\- O que você fez comigo? – perguntou Batman. Copperhead riu, mas, Batman ouviu como se estivesse abafada e ele estava perdendo o equilíbrio até ficar de joelhos no chão:  
\- Eu matei você! – respondeu Copperhead – E daqui alguns minutos, o seu corpo vai perceber isso!  
Batman tentou ficar de pé de Copperhead riu mais uma vez:  
\- Isso! – disse Copperhead – Tente de ficar de pé! Use a sua força! A cada esforço você acelera o seu fim! Quando der o último suspiro volto para buscar o seu corpo!  
Ela sumiu entre as estruturas do prédio e se podia ouvir a sua risada por todo canto; Batman ativou a sua visão de detetive tentando rastrear de onde ela veio; ela entrou por onde saiu e ele percebeu que havia veneno espalhado, Batman fez a análise do veneno; uma neurotoxina poderosa e enviou as informações para o batcomputador:  
\- Base! – disse Batman com uma voz lenta – Preciso que analise uma neurotoxina e sintetize o antídoto!  
\- Seus sinais vitais dispararam! – disse Base – O que aconteceu?  
\- Copperhead! – respondeu Batman tirando o kit médico que sempre estava carregando:  
\- Trabalhando nisso agora! – disse Base.  
Batman tirou do estojo um composto que retardaria o veneno em seu corpo; experimental, mas, até agora se mostrou eficaz, Batman não tem tempo para divagações e aplica, logo começa a sentir a ação do veneno passando e os efeitos diminuindo; ele tinha que voltar a Batcaverna, mas, não antes de derrotar a Copperhead; ela não vai deixá-lo sair, ele sai da sala seguindo pelo laboratório, subindo as escadas e abrindo a porta tossindo e então fica de joelhos, ainda fraco e vê Alfred na sua frente:  
\- O que seu pai diria se pudesse vê-lo agora? – pergunta Alfred – Gastando a fortuna que sua família trabalhou tanto para ter essas escapadas noturnas! E para quê? O senhor não é um salvador! O senhor é um Wayne! Um mimado, decepcionante e fútil Wayne a propósito! O senhor esqueceu o que o nome de sua família representa? O senhor me decepciona! O senhor decepciona!  
Alfred sumiu e Batman ficou de pé e seguiu pelo corredor até chegar ao elevador e entrou nele cambaleante, ele chegou até em cima a porta do elevador se abriu e ele continuou a andar e Copperhead estava a sua frente, mas, no momento seguinte não estava mais lá, ele saiu da sala secreta e ficou de pé no centro, Copperhead surgiu se apoiando no guindaste rindo enquanto mais Copperheads o cercavam; várias delas, ele se sentia melhor agora para lutar, o composto estava funcionando, mas, ele não sabia se continuaria a funcionar enquanto luta:  
\- Você não vai gostar do que está por vir! – disse Copperhead.  
Ele estava cercado e estava resistindo; a primeira veio desferindo o seu golpe de direita, Batman defendeu e socou com a sua mão direita e trouxe o cotovelo esquerdo com um giro acertando a segunda, chutou a terceira em seu peito com a sola de seu pé e com a mão aberta direita acertou um golpe no peito da quarta, a quinta veio dando mortal; Batman agarrou as suas pernas e chutou os braços que a apoiavam no chão a fazendo cair e bater a cabeça, saltou girando na horizontal chutando o peito da quinta, a sexta veio por trás aplicando um golpe com as duas mãos, Batman desviou dando um passo para trás e em seguida uma cotovelada no estômago dela, em seguida aplica um gancho de esquerda na sétima, a oitava aplica um golpe com as duas mãos nos ombros do Batman que tira as mãos dela e aplica um soco de esquerda, a nona veio aplicando um golpe arranhando o seu peito duas vezes, com a mão aberta esquerda aplica um golpe em seu rosto e em seguida gira chutando o seu peito, a décima veio correndo e enrolando as pernas em seu pescoço e com um movimento gira o fazendo bater a cara no chão e ela se levanta rapidamente tentando aplicar um golpe com as suas garras nas cotas do Batman e ele gira evitando o golpe e se levanta e chuta, mas, Copperhead desviou e ela avança aplicando um golpe arranhando Batman na região dos rins e Batman reage aplicando um soco de esquerda a derrubando, a décima primeira surge e aplica um golpe ao qual Batman desvia e em seguida agarra o seu braço direito e o quebra e chuta as suas pernas a derrubando.  
Batman parece recobrar a consciência por um instante percebendo que estava prendendo a única Copperhead, a verdadeira, então ele a amarra; as mãos e os pés juntos:  
\- Acha que essa corda vai me segurar? – pergunta Copperhead cuspindo sangue:  
\- Eu sei que não! – responde Batman a jogando dentro de um contêiner – Quero ver tentar sair dessa!  
Batman estava fechando as portas:  
\- Eu sei onde está o Coringa! – disse Copperhead; Batman abriu as portas:  
\- Me diz! – disse Batman:  
\- Vai ter uma reunião! – disse Copperhead – Todos os assassinos vão estar lá! Solte-me e eu te digo!  
\- Obrigado! Te devo uma! – disse Batman:  
\- Espera! – disse Copperhead – Eu posso dizer o lugar!  
\- Você já disse! – disse Batman fechando a porta e em seguida ficando de joelhos e sentindo que o composto estava perdendo a batalha contra o veneno – Base; faça uma denúncia ao DPGC e diga sobre a Siderúrgica de Sionis e diga para procurar os contêineres em que uma assassina está presa, vai ser fácil, ela está chingando muito em espanhol!  
\- Agora mesmo, senhor! – disse Base:  
\- Estou voltando para a Batcaverna! – disse Batman – Prepare o antídoto!  
Batman chamou o batjato e com dificuldade entrou nele, ativou o piloto automático e o deixou levar para casa enquanto entrava em inconsciência.


	8. A Reunião De Natal

Capítulo 8  
A Reunião De Natal

 

O Capitão James Gordon não está feliz com essa noite; ele podia passar esse natal com a sua filha em casa vendo filmes e tendo uma ceia prazerosa com ela, mas, não, essa noite se tornou insana com o que Máscara Negra está fazendo, assassinando o Comissário Loeb, destruir parcialmente Blackgate e trazer oito assassinos para caçar o Batman e ele também estava trazendo uma dor de cabeça para ele, as torres de celulares que ele liberta obrigando a mandar o pessoal pela cidade para prender os bandidos que ele deixa lá, também Batman invadiu a delegacia, certamente para acessar o Banco De Dados Nacional De Crimes e isso o fez ir para baixo nos esgotos para acessar pelos cabos e descobrir explosivos por todos os lados deixando o Esquadrão Antibombas louco, depois disso ele recebeu um arquivo contenho provas sólidas do crime de Lacey Towers onde revelou que Máscara Negra estava vivo e sequestrado e que um impostor tomou a sua operação que atende pelo nome de “Coringa”; quem carrega um nome desses; e além de que o Pinguim é inocente e de quebra Gordon teve que lidar com o inferno que se tornou o seu banco, o Gotham Merchants Bank, o cofre destruído e vários corpos espalhados; Sionis não teria mais condições de bancar o seu próprio banco a partir desse momento, depois ouviu um relato do Oficial James que havia sido sequestrado por “mulheres ninjas” quando ele foi resgatado e o corpo de seu parceiro recuperado e para acrescentar mais, ele estava na Siderúrgica Sionis onde prendeu vários bandidos, uma assassina denominada Copperhead que não parou em nenhum momento de xingar em espanhol e pelo que Gordon pegou ela pode fazer um marinheiro corar, descobriu o laboratório de drogas de Sionis e seus técnicos estavam passando pelos computadores de Sionis, havia provas o suficiente para colocá-lo na cadeia e infelizmente nenhum sinal do Batman ou do próprio Sionis:  
\- Jim! – chamou uma voz; Gordon se virou e viu Bullock:  
\- Harvey! – disse Gordon:  
\- Allen e Montoya estão no Merchants Bank ainda! – disse Bullock:  
\- Aquele lugar é um caos! – disse Gordon:  
\- Isso é um inferno! – disse Bullock abrindo os braços – Quem diria que estaríamos aqui para ver a queda de Roman Sionis?  
\- Por quanto tempo até ele se reerguer? – perguntou Gordon.  
Bruce abriu os olhos lentamente e logo se situou que estava na Ala Médica da Batcaverna sem capacete, sem capa, sem armadura, com o braço esquerdo descoberto do macacão com uma intravenosa do antídoto; ele tentou ficar sentado:  
\- Ei! Ei! Calma! – disse a Dra. Thompkins – Calma!  
\- Quanto tempo estive fora? – perguntou Bruce:  
\- Você apagou no jato e passou meia hora desacordado depois que administrei o antídoto! – respondeu Leslie:  
\- Tenho que voltar para Gotham! – disse Bruce tirando à intravenosa:  
\- Você acabou de se curar Mestre Bruce! – disse Alfred – Deve ficar repousando!  
\- Não posso! – disse Bruce ficando de pé cobrindo o braço com o macacão – O Coringa vai se reunir com os assassinos, tenho que estar lá!  
Batman começou a vestir a armadura novamente:  
\- Senhor, eu devo insistir! – disse Alfred. Bruce já havia vestido tudo, menos o capacete:  
\- Eu escolho permanecer teimoso Alfred! – disse Bruce saindo da Ala Médica – Como estamos?  
Vencido, Alfred se aproximou de Bruce que estava olhando para o batcomputador:  
\- As luvas elétricas de Choque emitem uma onda eletromagnética que pode ser rastreado! – disse Alfred:  
\- Ótimo! – disse Bruce – Vou seguir até o local de encontro!  
\- Bruce! O que é esse sangue que está carregando? – perguntou Leslie segurando a ampola:  
\- Sangue de uma das vítimas do Coringa! – respondeu Bruce – Ela era incapaz de parar de rir; riu tanto que morreu disso!  
\- Ela morreu de rir? – perguntou Alfred incapaz de acreditar:  
\- Sim! – confirmou Bruce – O sangue analisado vai nos dizer o que o Coringa usou e poderemos fabricar o antídoto!  
\- Muito bem! – disse Leslie:  
\- Você tem as especificações do veneno da Copperhead? – perguntou Bruce:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Leslie:  
\- A um risco de eu ficar fora de controle, de ser manipulado ou de se tornar o vilão, por isso, passei um tempo pensando em um meio de eu ser parado! – explicou Bruce – Uma versão do veneno neurotoxina da Copperhead em que me incapacita e não mata pode fazer o trabalho!  
\- Senhor? – perguntou Alfred surpreso:  
\- Existe o risco Alfred! – disse Bruce – É necessário!  
Bruce colocou a máscara e se afastou ligando o batjato e entrando nele e em seguida saiu voando da Batcaverna voltando para Gotham e o trabalho dessa noite. Antes que pudesse seguir para o local onde o Coringa estaria, ele tinha que cuidar de algo, a última caixa de armas do Pinguim; seria a sua parada antes de seguir para o local de encontro, ele chegou saltando do jato e caindo na direção do navio, abriu a capa planando até chegar a um prédio próximo, ele viu o navio, a polícia passou por ele completamente, os tanques que estavam no navio foram levados, assim como as caixas de armas e munição, a polícia conseguiu depenar o navio, havia fitas amarelas da polícia espalhadas pelo navio, Batman ativou a Visão De Detetive e viu que havia um contêiner suspenso por um guindaste, ele pegou o arpéu e disparou seguindo para o navio, pousando nele, ainda com o arpéu, disparou agarrando o fecho da porta, puxando e a abrindo revelando a caixa de armas, pegou o anulador e disparou acabando de vez com todas as caixas de armas; o seu radio ganhou vida com um chiado:  
\- É isso aí! Conseguimos! Bem, você fez quase tudo, mas, eu ajudei né? Acho que formamos uma dupla e tanto! – disse Barbara Gordon – Então... se você... tipo, sei lá... está procurando uma parceira... eu tô disponível! Enfim, vou deixar você de volta no combate ao crime pra cidade ficar segura! Você vai ver! Um dia o meu pai vai se ligar em como você é demais! Eu já sei disso!  
O sinal de rádio de Barbara se calou:  
\- Adolescentes! – disse Batman chamando o batjato:  
\- “Você não foi diferente nessa época”! – disse Base:  
\- Avise a polícia sobre as caixas de armas! – disse Batman disparando o arpéu e voltando para o batjato e seguindo o sinal de Choque, finalmente ele conseguiu rastrear, o Distrito Dos Diamantes; saltando do jato e descendo em queda livre até abrir a capa e planar pousando em um prédio próximo e na sua frente estava o Gotham Royal Hotel; ativando a sua visão de detetive para verificar a área e viu os membros da SWAT fazendo a segurança, não é bom e ele tem que descobrir o que está acontecendo; primeiramente ele tirou os atiradores um a um e pode verificar calmamente a rua, uma mistura de agentes da SWAT e capangas do Máscara Negra estavam guardando a entrada para o estacionamento; ele tinha a sua entrada somente tinha que limpar, ele saltou da beirada do prédio e planando em direção à entrada, colocando as pernas para frente e chutando o primeiro bandido nas cotas o jogando com força contra o segundo bandido que caiu no chão; surpresos, os bandidos ficaram parados, Batman olhou para cada um deles rapidamente e fez o primeiro movimento.  
Um soco de esquerda do estômago do terceiro bandido e em seguida um soco de direita em sua face o derrubando no chão, em seguida Batman salta girando horizontal no ar e chutando o quarto bandido, desvia de uma faca agarra o pulso do quinto bandido e o quebra ao qual ele grita de dor e recebe uma cabeçada e cai no chão; Batman gira chutando acertando a cabeça do sexto bandido e defende com a manopla esquerda um golpe feito com um cano de metal do sétimo bandido, Batman acerta a sola de sua bota com força no joelho direito e ele cai no chão gritando de dor e em seguida tem a sua cabeça chutada sendo nocauteado. Batman segue pelo caminho descendo até chegar ao estacionamento; o lugar já viu dias melhores, sujo e com paredes destruídas e certamente desprovidas de carros, somente com a ambulância ao qual o Coringa havia fugido do Gotham Merchants Banks:  
\- “Senhor, o Coringa reservou um quarto no Gotham Royal Hotel”? – perguntou Base:  
\- Ele está aqui com a SWAT fazendo a segurança para ele mantendo Gordon e a imprensa longe do hotel! – respondeu Batman:  
\- “O Branden sabe que não está trabalhando para o Máscara Negra”? – perguntou Base:  
\- Ele vai ter uma surpresa desagradável quando descobrir! – respondeu Batman.  
Ele estava andando quando viu dois bandidos fazendo a ronda, silenciosamente ele andou até eles e bateu cabeça contra cabeça dos dois bandidos os colocando inconscientes no chão; Batman seguiu abrindo a porta à sua frente e entrando ativando um controle e abrindo a garagem do estacionamento no andar de baixo, ele foi até a janela e saltou indo para o chão e andando até a entrada da garagem e passando por uma porta para ativar os geradores do hotel, assim a porta do elevador se abriu e ele entrou:  
\- “Senhor, sabe qual andar está o Coringa”? – perguntou Base:  
\- Ainda não! – respondeu Batman:  
\- “A sala de segurança fica no lobby, pode usar as câmeras para encontrá-lo”! – disse Base.  
Batman apertou o botão e o elevador chegou a lobby, a porta abriu e ele saiu para uma sala que estava cheia com explosivos, ele seguiu e entrou no lobby e logo percebeu que ela estava cheia de bandidos, rapidamente se escondeu na escuridão e começou a tirar um a um deixando eles nervosos e assustados, durou um tempo, mas, eles haviam sido tirados e logo Batman estava livre para entrar na sala de segurança seguindo até os computadores da sala e conectando o seu ponto de acesso para gravar o vídeo da câmara de segurança; Batman olhou para a tela maior; o Coringa estava usando à máscara do Máscara Negra vestindo o seu terno branco, mas, agora com um casaco preto longo, andando pela sala de reunião:  
\- Amigos! Assassinos! – disse o Coringa – Essa é a nossa primeira reunião de desempenho anual!  
Coringa se virou para as inúmeras telas a sua frente:  
\- Vocês podem ver aqui que o número de tentativas de matar o Batman está bem abaixo do projetado! – disse o Coringa – Nós precisamos reverter esse quadro de prejuízo!  
Coringa andou até o Choque que está jogando em seu celular enquanto Batman viu Bane, Firefly, Deadshot; foi nesse momento em que o Coringa tirou a máscara e jogou no colo de Choque:  
\- E quando digo “nós”; eu quero dizer vocês! – disse Coringa em sua voz normal. Batman assistiu o Choque se levantar enquanto o Coringa se sentava em cima da mesa rindo – Entendeu Choquinho?  
\- Quem foda você é? – perguntou Choque jogando a máscara de volta para o Coringa:  
\- Eu sou o cara com o dinheiro! – respondeu o Coringa ficando de pé novamente – E com a arma!  
Coringa havia tirado a sua pistola e apontou para Lester Buchinsky que ele levantou as mãos recuando, mas, o Coringa disparou três vezes contra a janela o quarto tiro perto de seus pés e ele pulou de susto e começou a rir, mas, então o riso parou e ele se virou para o Choque:  
\- Então, se eu contrato vocês para matar o Batman; vocês calam a boca e matam o Batman! – disse o Coringa gritando a última parte e empurrando Lester de volta para a cadeira e se aproximou dele – Alguém tem algo a mais a acrescentar?  
Lester ficou calado de medo:  
\- Como eu imaginei! – disse o Coringa em uma voz séria e em seguida empurrando o Choque com força que atravessou a janela e caiu gritando; Batman estava olhando para as imagens e viu Lester caindo e gritando de terror atravessando a janela do lobby e batendo contra um lustre gigante; Batman se inclinou olhando para a através do vidro e viu o Choque preso ao lustre alcançando o chão; ele havia parado de gritar quando bateu contra o lustre gigante; Batman voltou a olhar para a tela:  
\- Reunião terminada; saiam e matem o morcego! – disse o Coringa; os assassinos saíram e Batman também, ele tirou o ponto de acesso que já tinha gravado o suficiente e agora ele tinha que chegar ao topo, ele se aproximou de Lester para examiná-lo; sangue saia de seus ouvidos, olhos, nariz e boca, havia feridas feitas quando ele atravessou o teto de vidro e seu sangue pingava no lustre e escorria para o chão:  
\- Base; Lester Buchinsky, AKA Choque está morto! – disse Batman – Morto pelo Coringa!  
\- “Ainda vai atrás dele senhor”? – perguntou Base:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Batman pegando as luvas de choque e as colocando em suas manoplas para usar, agora seus socos ficariam mais poderosos, especialmente contra alguém como Bane; ele chegou até o elevador e ativou as luvas nos motores ligando-o e subindo:  
\- “Seis-cinco para Branden”! – escutou Batman através dos rádios – “O seis-três avistou Batman no prédio”!  
\- “Ótimo”! – disse Branden – “E o Gordon”?  
\- “Nem sinal dele! Ele não faz ideia do que está acontecendo”! – respondeu o policial:  
\- “Estou indo, prepare os seus homens”! – ordenou Branden. Batman saiu do lobby pelo buraco do teto de vidro com o arpéu indo para o décimo andar e começou a andar pelos corredores:  
\- “Conseguiu encontrar o Coringa senhor”? – perguntou Base:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Batman – Ele está na cobertura! Com os elevadores desligados, tenho que dar um jeito de subir!  
\- “O senhor vai conseguir”! – disse Base terminando a conversa, Batman passou pela porta e virando corredor para ver uma porta de ferro e do outro lado estavam capangas do Coringa, ele viu uma alavanca ao seu lado e a ativou, mas, a porta somente se levantou um pouco, Batman correu e deslizou passando por de baixo tirando o primeiro bandido do chão o fazendo bater a cabeça contra a porta de ferro se levantando a aplicando um gancho de direita no queixo do segundo bandido, saltando e girando no ar chutando a cabeça do terceiro bandido; com os dois braços parando um cano que acertaria de costas, dando uma cotovelada, pegando o cano e acertando o quarto bandido e em seguida acertando o quinto e em seguida estocando com o cano o sexto bandido no estômago e em seguida um soco de esquerda o colocando no chão:  
\- Olha só se não é o morcego que resolveu aparecer para o jantar! – disse o Coringa pela TV que Batman se virou para ver – Só que está atrasado para o jantar e todo mundo já foi embora! Sorte sua que seu amigo Bane se recusou a ir sem ver você!  
A tela ficou preta e Batman continuou o seu caminho entrando na lavanderia e em seguida entrando no duto de ar e saindo para o fosso do elevador:  
\- “Senhor”! – disse Base – “Usei o satélite e notei que os hospedes estão sendo feito reféns”!  
\- Vítimas do seu jogo! – disse Batman – Eu não tenho escolha a não ser jogá-lo!  
Batman desceu para o teto do elevador, mas, teve que pular imediatamente para o segundo elevador quando o primeiro caiu, ele então usou as luvas de choque e carregou os motores do elevador e começou a subir, usando o arpéu para subir o resto chegando ao décimo nono andar onde havia bandidos cercando reféns, Batman ficou na beirada agarrando a perna do primeiro bandido e o derrubando para se chocar contra o teto do elevador e subindo ativando as luvas de choque socando o segundo bandido e em seguida acertando uma cotovelada no terceiro bandido e descendo o antebraço acertando-o novamente, desviando do facão do quarto bandido o tirando da mão dele dando uma cotovelada de direita no nariz e em seguida um soco de esquerda; se virando e acertando um soco no estômago do quinto bandido, outro em seguida no peito e terminando com um soco na cabeça, ele se aproximou dos funcionários do hotel:  
\- Não... Não me machuque! – disse um dos funcionários:  
\- Estou aqui para ajudar! – disse Batman. O funcionário parecia temeroso, mas, ele estava falando:  
\- Eles pegaram os meus amigos! – disse o funcionário – Estão no Overview Bar!  
\- Onde fica? – perguntou Batman:  
\- É o bar suspenso entre as duas torres! – respondeu o funcionário.  
Batman seguiu pelos corredores andando pelas bombas e chegando a uma janela aberta e viu o bar suspenso, mas, para a sua surpresa ele viu uma montanha russa com um carrinho pegando fogo:  
\- Como ele construiu uma montanha russa no hotel? – perguntou Batman:  
\- “O que o senhor disse”? – perguntou Base confusa – “Uma montanha russa no hotel”?  
\- É o que estou vendo! – respondeu Batman; ele viu a sua frente uma janela aberta na outra torre, usando o arpéu, ele foi até os cabos que suspendiam as decorações, lá de cima saltou planando até entrar com os dois pés no peito do bandido; seguindo pelo corredor ativando a visão de detetive viu uma metralhadora automática apontando em frente, Batman tirou o anulador e surgindo na esquina disparou incapacitando a arma, ele guardou o anulador e seguiu em frente entrando no fosso de ventilação do andar onde havia várias máquinas de ar condicionado onde havia apenas uma grade fina protegendo os ventiladores, Batman acionou o arpéu e continuou a subir até uma passarela:  
\- “6-2, Branden. Máscara negra já respondeu”? – perguntou um policial:  
\- “Negativo”! – respondeu Branden – “Não disse uma palavra desde que entrou no prédio”!  
\- “O desgraçado do Sionis acha que pode ignorar a gente? E o Gordon”? – perguntou o policial:  
\- “Ele saiu para investigar uma invasão no parque de diversões abandonado”! – respondeu o Branden – “Mas, falaram que Vicki Vale já está sabendo”!  
\- “Droga”! – disse o policial – “Eu estou a caminho”!  
Batman continuou a subir de andar e andar usando o arpéu e subindo pelas passarelas, o vapor saindo dos canos inundava o lugar, Batman já sentia o suor escorrendo pelo rosto descoberto:  
\- Base! – chamou Batman – Ouviu a voz no rádio conversando com Branden?  
\- “Sim senhor”! – respondeu Base:  
\- Passe essa voz pelo identificador! – disse Batman – Parece que ele comanda Branden!  
\- “Aguarde”! – disse Base.  
Batman continuou a subir até chegar a uma passarela e ir em frente subindo por uma escada e entrar na lavanderia do andar, ele logo viu que havia chegado ao vigésimo quinto andar, saindo da lavanderia e voltando para o frio, seguindo pelo corredor:  
\- “Senhor”! – chamou Base – “Conseguiu identificar a voz”!  
\- Ótimo! – disse Batman – Quem é?  
\- “Peter Grogan”! – respondeu Base:  
\- O candidato com mais chances de vitória para ser o novo comissário de polícia! – disse Batman:  
\- “Esse mesmo senhor”! – disse Base.  
Batman abriu a porta e entrou salão da torre oeste; surpreso com o que estava vendo:  
\- O que é isto? – perguntou Batman:  
\- Como o que eu fiz com esse lugar? – perguntou Coringa rindo – Às vezes sou muito impulsivo!  
O Coringa havia transformado o salão em um parque de diversões; por isso que o Coringa havia contratado o Enigma para tomar as torres de celulares, assim nenhum dos hóspedes teria condições de pedir ajuda quando o hotel fosse tomado; certamente isolou todo o distrito primeiro antes de isolar toda a cidade, as coisas haviam ficado mais difíceis, Batman passou pela porta lateral, uma porta de elevador, ele pulou descendo suavemente entre os balões e entrando em um camarote mais baixo onde havia vários bandidos, Batman pegou seis batarangues, três em cada mão e os lançou acertando a maioria dos homens armados, mas, acertando seis homens, depois jogou uma bomba de fumaça entre eles e estava ativando a sua visão de detetive, acertando o primeiro bandido no estômago com um soco de direita e em seguida aplicando um soco de esquerda no peito e depois agarrando a sua cabeça e acertando uma joelhada, deu um pequeno salto acertando uma cotovelada de direita na cabeça do segundo bandido, depois aplicando um chute de costas no terceiro bandido e girando no chão aplicando u chute na cabeça do quarto bandido, se inclinando para a esquerda desviando de uma facada que o teria acertado na cabeça, agarrando o braço do quinto bandido e o jogando para frente no chão e em seguida quebrando o braço dele; em seguida se colocou a frente parando um golpe de uma barra de ferro com o braço esquerdo, aplicando um soco de direita no estômago do sexto bandido, pegando a sua barra de ferro e acertando a sua cabeça; Batman jogou a barra de ferro no chão:  
\- Você se está perguntando onde conseguiu tudo isso? - perguntou o Coringa através dos alto-falantes – Bom, eu fiz um negócio com um parque de diversões que fechou! Você deveria ter visto a cara do vendedor quando apertamos as mãos para fechar o negócio!  
O Coringa estava rindo quando Batman se dirigiu para outra sala onde ela estava inundada de água e os bandidos presos em cadeiras podendo ser eletrocutados a qualquer momento, Batman viu dois botões no alto e rapidamente jogou dois batarangues acertando os dois botões ao mesmo tempo em que acionou um relógio, Batman pegou o arpéu e os disparou se locomovendo para frente subindo para o andar de cima atravessando uma parede fraca e entrando em uma sala ao qual havia um painel de segurança, Batman se aproximou e com o seu sequenciador criptográfico o desarmou desligando a armadilha; assim ele pode descer e pousando na água inofensiva:  
\- Bravo Batman, Bravo! - disse o Coringa.  
Batman seguiu em frente entrando na próxima sala e virando a direita entrando em um corredor, seguindo por ele e subindo a escada a sua frente e seguindo por outro corredor onde entrou em uma sala com uma plataforma no meio:  
\- Pode tentar! - disse o Coringa – Você está sem saída, vamos ver como se sai até que eu traga os hóspedes! Vai ser incrível!  
Batman subiu em cima da plataforma e uma portinhola se abriu e no outro lado, Batman viu dois botões, logo ele lançou dois batarangues ao mesmo tempo acertando os dois botões e o alçapão se abriu sobre a sua cabeça, Batman usou o arpéu para subir e ele está entre os trilhos da montanha-russa, ele andou em frente até que entrou em uma sala e pisou em cima de uma plataforma ao qual a grade se abriu revelando um bandido preso com luzes embutidas em máscara de palhaço piscando:  
\- Não, de novo não! - lamentou o bandido:  
\- Essa brincadeira se chama o “Coringa mandou”! - disse o Coringa – E agora o Coringa mandou você fazer esse pobre coitado gritar até não poder mais!  
As luzes piscaram em ordem e balões se ergueram, Batman sabia o que tinha fazer, com os seus batarangues, ele acertou a sequência três vezes libertando o bandido e levantando o portão para ele prosseguir, Batman chegou a uma subida da montanha-russa:  
\- Devo admitir! Você sabe como tirar as pessoas do sofrimento! - disse o Coringa – Mas, tem uma coisa… Uma coisinha que você precisa melhorar: humor! Você não tem senso de humor!  
Batman saltou indo para outra seção da montanha-russa e depois saltou mais uma vez planando em direção um cercado cheio de bandidos; Batman se abaixou desviando de um cano de ferro, socando o estômago do primeiro bandido e em seguida uma joelhada em seu rosto, dando um mortal para frente agarrando o cano de ferro e desferindo um golpe na cabeça do segundo bandido e uma estocada no peito do terceiro para chutar a sua cabeça, Batman joga o cano acertando o rosto do quarto bandido e em seguida com a sola acerta o joelho do mesmo o quebrando, dá um passo para trás desviando de uma facada do quinto bandido, agarra o braço dele e o quebra; acerta dois socos no peito do sexto e em seguida um gancho de direita em seu queixo para acertar uma cotovelada no sétimo em seu rosto e em seguida uma joelhada em seu estômago e depois gira acertando as pernas do oitavo bandido que cai no chão e depois é acertado por um soco na cabeça pelo Batman para em seguida girar e acertar o nono bandido na cabeça com o braço aberto dando um passo para frente e chutando a cabeça do sétimo e em seguida parando um soco do décimo bandido, socar o seu nariz em seguida e com um segundo soco o derrubando no chão:  
\- Você pensou que tinha acabado? - perguntou o Coringa – Você destruiu a minha atração de natal, mas, agora não consegue encontrar a saída? A parte triste é que nem existe porta! Isso mesmo! Ninguém sai daqui! Admito que fica repetitivo, mas, qualquer parque é assim!  
Coringa riu:  
\- Eu posso dizer que cheguei há alguns dias e fiz mais do que você fez em quase um ano!  
Batman pegou um arpéu e subiu para um camarote onde então viu as marcações e os sinalizadores e foi até lá e viu uma porta e ela estava aberta e ele saiu do Parque Do Coringa:  
\- Você já brincou em tudo do meu parquinho! - disse o Coringa – Agora se me der licença, tenho que matar o meu arquiteto incompetente! Vem cá seu inútil!  
\- Chefe, por favor, não! - disse o arquiteto e foi seguido pelo seu grito de dor e desespero.  
Batman andou silenciosamente até virar a esquina e ver que havia um bandido com um refém, se aproximou calmamente dele e logo o imobilizou e o nocauteou; Batman deixou o bandido e se virou para o refém que estava recuando:  
\- Calma! - disse Batman – Vim ajudá-lo!  
O funcionário não disse nada por medo e Batman seguiu em frente finalmente entrando no Overview Bar, seguindo pelo corredor ativando a sua visão de detetive e percebeu que os bandidos estavam distraídos pelo helicóptero de notícias que havia chegado, entrando pelos dutos que ficam de baixo do piso, ele seguiu até ficar de costas para um bandido armado, ele saltou pegando o bandido na cabeça e a acertando contra o chão, em seguida tirou dois batarangues e os jogou acertando dois bandidos na cabeça e se virando para socar um bandido pela esquerda no estômago, em seguida girar para chutar o segundo bandido na cabeça e em seguida agarrar a cabeça do terceiro bandido e batê-la contra a parede; com os reféns seguros ele saiu do bar para o corredor e viu que havia uma parede fraca, pegou o gel explosivo e o aplicou detonando e se pendurando na estrutura com o som do helicóptero sendo ouvido rodeando o prédio, Batman usou o arpéu indo para uma gárgula e depois disso para uma janela aberta com um tapete pendurado pintado de tinta verde neon com as palavras “HA! HA! HA!”; ele seguiu pelo corredor do vigésimo oitavo andar, ele foi obrigado a ativar as luvas de choque para dar energia ao motor e levantar o portão, na sala havia vários cabos ligados ao teto e conectados ao que pareciam várias bombas, sua visão de detetive confirmou isso:  
\- Nunca vi nada parecido com isto! - disse Batman e então ele viu o relógio do ano novo; conectados aos cabos – As bombas estão programadas para detonar em 31 de dezembro!  
Com a visão de detetive viu que o relógio estava conectado a um painel de segurança, Batman rapidamente pegou o sequenciador e começou a trabalhar no painel e desarmando a bomba, mas, ao invés disso o relógio recuou para vinte e quatro segundos e contando, então ele ouviu as risadas do Coringa:  
\- Então você não conseguiu esperar! - disse o Coringa – Os fogos vão começar mais cedo este ano!  
Batman correu pulando e atravessando a janela se agarrando ao helicóptero que se afastou e o andar explodiu sendo consumido pelo fogo:  
\- Eu não acredito! - disse Vicki Vale ao ver Batman pendurado no helicóptero enquanto este subia – Diz que a gente tá filmando tudo?  
\- Estamos ao vivo! - respondeu o cinegrafista.  
Havia um fundo de vidro ao qual o piloto podia ver o Batman pendurado; Batman viu a cobertura e olhou para o piloto e apontando para frente; o piloto acenou positivamente e mexeu no manche e o helicóptero foi para frente; Batman viu que estava perto o suficiente e saltou indo para a cobertura que estava com vários bandidos:  
\- Aqui fala Vicki Vale ao vivo do Gotham Royal Hotel onde aconteceu uma enorme explosão! - disse Vicki – Tudo indica que Batman se jogou para longe do prédio antes de explosão e se pendurou em nosso helicóptero!  
Alfred e Leslie e qualquer outro que tinha a TV ligada em Gotham e na região estavam assistindo ao Batman batendo em vários bandidos derrubando um a um sem nenhuma piedade; Barbara Gordon e Kate Kane acompanhavam da delegacia e Barbara já havia avisado ao seu pai que já estava mobilizando a força para ir ao Gotham Royal, de qualquer forma, essa luta estaria no Youtube em breve:  
\- Agora, Batman está acabando com os bandidos na cobertura do hotel! - disse Vicki – Depois de quase um ano de boatos, especulações, relatos contraditórios e incertezas, finalmente temos uma imagem real do Batman, na segunda vez essa noite ele aparece e dessa vez conseguimos filmá-lo! Seria este o início de uma nova era para Gotham? O que muda com o Batman? Ele vai se tornar uma figura pública? Uma coisa é certa! Depois do que eu vi; as coisas nunca mais serão as mesmas!  
Batman estava de pé com os bandidos caídos ao seu redor:  
\- Essas são imagens históricas! - disse Vicki – O Batman pela primeira vez ao vivo na TV! Eu sou Vicki Vale e fico por aqui!  
Batman caminhou entrando por uma porta, ele está no quadragésimo andar e o que ele está vendo somente é cartas do coringa espalhadas junto com vários corpos, uma visão aterradora, capangas do Coringa misturadas aos hóspedes:  
\- “Senhor”! - chamou Base – “Acabei de ver a explosão do Gotham Royal e sua luta! O senhor está bem? Os hóspedes estão bem”?  
\- Não! - respondeu simplesmente Batman:  
\- “Senhor, a sua voz”! - disse Base:  
\- Estou bem Base! - disse Batman – Já lidei com a morte antes, mas, isso aqui; toda essa gente morta é de um nível de psicopatia que eu nunca vi!  
Batman terminou de falar ao entrar na área da piscina da torre leste, seguindo até o elevador onde teve que desbloquear o painel de segurança com o seu sequenciador e então entrou e subiu; a porta do elevador se abriu e Bane entrou olhando para os lados e estreitando os olhos enfiou a mão do teto e puxou o Batman para o chão com parte do teto junto; Bane o agarra pelo pescoço e o ergue o jogando contra a parede ao qual ela racha e afunda; antes de ir ao chão, Bane o agarra mais uma vez o batendo contra a parede no outro lado, uma segunda vez no outro lado de novo, em ambos, os pontos racharam e afundaram e depois o joga atravessando a porta caindo e rolando no chão até perto do Coringa que estava sentado relaxado:  
\- Que gentileza fazer uma visita! - disse Coringa – E na hora certa!  
Bane se aproximou e virou o Batman que ficou de barriga para cima e Bane apontou para o Coringa:  
\- Ele é meu, payaso! - disse Bane e em seguida pegando o Batman pelo pescoço e erguendo o punho direito pronto para socá-lo:  
\- Ah! Ah! Ah! Lembre-se que você me deu a sua palavra! - disse o Coringa colocando a mão carinhosamente em um detonador entre vários em cima da mesa, mas, este tinha escrito “Gotham Royal”. Bane grunhiu e socou Batman que voltou a chão:  
\- Você tem um minuto! - disse Bane se afastando; Batman cuspiu sangue no chão, ele havia cortado o lábio inferior com aquele soco:  
\- Ninguém aprende boas maneiras de onde você vem? - perguntou Coringa com um sorriso zombeteiro se levantando e pisando em cima do Batman – Sabe; lá na minha casa temos uma tradição de natal de cada um abrir um presente na Noite De Natal!  
Coringa se aproximou dos detonadores:  
\- Que tal ... este? - perguntou o Coringa apertando um detonador em cima da mesa e na sua frente, o prédio a frente explodiu por inteiro desabando e o Coringa abriu os braços rindo extasiado quando os vidros das janelas a sua frente explodiram em mil pedaços:  
\- Nós começamos muito bem! - cantou o Coringa e Batman enfurecido o agarrou pela gola e o ergueu:  
\- Quantas vidas você tirou? - gritou Batman perguntando:  
\- Nenhuma! - respondeu o Coringa como se fosse normal – Eu acho! Aquilo foi só uma demolição, a construção estava atrapalhando a minha vista!  
Batman imediatamente agarrou a sua cabeça e abateu contra a mesa e em seguida o lançou para o outro lado, Batman foi até ele, nesse momento Coringa pegou outro detonador:  
\- Essa aqui, entretanto, eu garanto a você! - disse o Coringa em uma voz séria, Batman veio agarrou o detonador arrancando os fios e em seguida batendo o detonador na cabeça do Coringa, largou o detonador e começou a socar a cara do Coringa três vezes, na quarta ele cortou o lábio dele que estava sangrando, mas, então veio Bane que o socou o jogando para longe do Coringa e o mesmo estava se aproximando do Batman, ele agarrou a cabeça do Batman a pressionando no chão:  
\- Eu esperei muito tempo por isso, com a sua morte, eu terei paz! - disse Bane socando Batman mais uma vez e o agarrando e erguendo para o alto e em seguida o jogando pela janela, Batman caiu atravessando um teto de vidro e bateu no chão, ele se virou e cuspiu sangue e se levantou; Bane pousou na sua frente:  
\- E agora, o momento que todos estavam esperando! - gritou o Coringa pelos alto-falantes – Eu apresento a todos vocês: A Morte Do Morcego!  
Ambos estavam se encarando esperando quem daria o primeiro movimento; como se o tempo tivesse parado quando ambos viram um caco de vidro caindo no chão e ambos ao mesmo tempo correram uma na direção do outro; Bane ergueu os dois braços para agarrar o Batman, mas, ele desviou e indo para as costas de Bane, colocando o pé em cima da panturrilha e pegando impulso e com as duas mãos juntas acertando um golpe na cabeça de Bane que se curvou de dor, Batman pousou no chão e girou chutando Bane no peito que deus alguns passos para trás; Bane rugiu e avançou sobre o Batman e socou com a esquerda ao qual Batman desviou saltando e socando a cabeça de Bane e depois recuou quando Bane trouxe o braço esquerdo para aplicar uma cotovelada, mas, ao mesmo tempo, aplicando um soco de direita pegando no peito do Batman o jogando para trás; Bane se aproximou e aplicou um soco de direita ao qual Batman desviou e depois aplicou um soco de esquerda acertando Batman no rosto; Batman se recupera e aplica um chute defendido por Bane e rapidamente avança aplicando socos no peito de Bane e depois recua e desvia de um soco de direta e aplica um soco no seu rim; Bane reage rapidamente e aplica um gancho de esquerda mandando Batman contra a parede e ele cai no chão; cospe um pouco de sangue:  
\- “Grande e rápido”! – pensou Batman – “Pior combinação possível”!  
Bane avançou e aplicou um soco de esquerda ao qual Batman desviou e aplicando um soco no rim e em seguida desviou de um soco de direita saltou e socou a cabeça de Bane que recuou, mas, não antes de chutar a perna direita do Batman o tirando de seu equilíbrio; Bane rapidamente agarrou Batman e pressionou no chão com força, o levantou e o jogou contra parede e caiu no chão, Bane se aproximou e socou o rosto do Batman e o levantou para encará-lo:  
\- Vamos ver se você é digno de morrer com honra! – disse Bane o jogando contra a parede e o socando no peito três vezes para agarrá-lo e levantá-lo e o jogar através da janela caindo no espaço por onde havia chegado de helicóptero; tonto Batman cuspiu sangue manchando a neve de vermelho e percebeu que os bandidos estavam sendo soterrados na neve e que ninguém se preocupou em tirá-los, Batman não tinha tempo para isso, especialmente quando Bane estava se aproximando e de cima do muro, Coringa se aproximou para assistir a luta:  
\- “Senhor, a polícia está subindo com o Capitão Gordon, eles encontraram alguns obstáculos, mas, não vai demorar muito para tomarem o hotel por completo”! - disse Base através do rádio – “Eu sugiro que não esteja aí quando eles alcançarem a sua localização”!  
\- Compreendo! - disse Batman tomando pose de luta se preparando mais uma vez para lutar contra Bane:  
\- Estou satisfeito! - disse Bane – Somos dois deuses lutando pela alma dessa cidade!  
Bane saltou e com os dois braços como martelo tentou acertar o Batman que rolou para o lado, se levantou e saltou girando no ar e aplicando um chute que Bane rapidamente desviou e aplicou um soco de esquerda acertando o Batman na cara e depois um soco de direita no peito o mandando para trás, Batman cai no chão e Bane avança para pegá-lo, mas, Batman reage e junta os dois pés e aplica um chute no peito de Bane quando ele estava se curvando, Bane grunhe de dor e se afasta permitindo Batman se levantar e avançar aplicando vários socos no peito de Bane e desviar quando ele trouxe o braço direito aplicando um soco, Batman se movimentou e foi para as costas de Bane aplicando vários socos e finalizando dando um passo para o lado e aplicando uma cotovelada de direita na cabeça de Bane que recua de dor e então avança aplicando um soco que Batman defende com os dois braços, mas, não evita ao receber um soco de esquerda no estômago e Bane se aproveitar e o levantar no ar de cabeça para baixo e o jogá-lo no chão; Batman não reage a tempo ao receber um chute de Bane o mandou para longe; Batman se levanta e percebe que tem mais chances de vitória se cortasse os cabos de Venom que Bane usa; por isso ele avança em direção ao Bane desviando um soco de direta e agarra um dos cabos e o arranca no lado direito; Bane grita de dor; rapidamente Batman se movimenta e arranca o cabo no esquerdo, mais um grito de dor de Bane e Batman fica a sua frente e aplica um chute acertando a sua cabeça; Bane cai e Batman fica de joelhos respirando pesadamente e rapidamente:  
\- Seu tempo acabou! - disse Batman e então tudo é iluminado e todos percebem que helicópteros da polícia estavam aqui:  
\- Para o chão! - gritou o policial através do alto-falante – Eu repito; para o chão! Deite de bruços ou vamos atirar!  
O Coringa estava rindo em cima do parapeito se segurando em um poste:  
\- Agora sim, a festa ficou animada! - gritou o Coringa disparando a sua metralhadora contra os helicópteros; bandidos do Coringa surgiram disparando contra os helicópteros da polícia e a polícia revidou disparando as suas metralhadoras acertando todos os bandidos, menos o Coringa que havia se abaixado a tempo e se escondeu:  
\- O telhado está ficando quente demais! - disse Bane.  
Mísseis vieram e acertaram os dois helicópteros que ficaram desgovernados até se acertarem e explodirem em uma grande bola de fogo e seus destroços caírem; o Coringa voltou a ficar em cima do parapeito enquanto outro helicóptero veio e Bane se dirigiu até ele, mas, parou e se virou para o Batman:  
\- Você escapou fácil! - disse Bane e em seguida entrou no helicóptero; Batman já havia tirado o seu arpéu prevendo que teria que sair do telhado com pressa, mas, não antes de jogar um rastreador no Bane:  
\- Aonde você pensa que vai? - perguntou Coringa disparando a sua metralhadora, as balas estavam perfurando o helicóptero que Bane não podia permitir isso, ele se virou para o Coringa com uma bazuca, sorrindo e disparou; Coringa vendo isso, apenas largou a sua metralhadora e ficou de braços abertos aceitando o seu destino, o míssil passou por ele e explodiu atrás dele e a força da explosão o jogou para o alto e para frente, Coringa rodopiando de várias maneiras no ar e rindo loucamente; Batman viu o que Bane faria e já tinha o seu arpéu apontado para o Coringa, ao mesmo tempo em que o míssil foi disparado, ele atirou o arpão que prendeu na perna esquerda do Coringa enquanto a explosão o impulsiona a cair do telhado puxando Batman junto que desliza na neve, rapidamente ajeita o seu corpo ficando com os pés para frente e parando no parapeito ainda segurando o Coringa que estava balançando e rindo; o arpéu tem dois ganchos no recipiente de corda e para não disparar os dois, havia uma trava de segurança que o Batman destravou tirando o lacre e disparando contra o chão prendendo o cabo, ele se levantou e colocou um novo recipiente de corda e ativou o seu minicomputador chamando o batjato:  
\- Parado! É a polícia! - gritou um policial que estava se aproximando com os seus companheiros:  
\- Parado aberração! - gritou outro policial; foi nesse momento em que o batjato chegou com as suas luzes fortes e os seus motores causando muito vento, Batman disparou o arpéu e subiu entrando no batjato enquanto recebia tiros dos policias foi embora ativando o modo camuflagem.  
O Gotham Royal Hotel é um total caos e James Gordon tinha vindo para ver os estragos e o que poderia ser feito, ele estava em um antigo parque de diversões da cidade investigando a morte do dono e de seus funcionários e o sumiço de alguns brinquedos só para descobri-los no Gotham Royal, juntos com os hóspedes aterrorizados que foram feitos de reféns, funcionários do hotel entre os mortos espalhados por todo o hotel; ele já havia recebido um relatório detalhando que o Coringa, esse personagem havia assumido as operações de Sionis, por isso, não ficou surpreso quando viu corpos dos capangas de Sionis juntos com os corpos dos funcionários, dissidentes que o Coringa matou. À medida que avançavam por andar, viam a depravação do Coringa com os seus capangas e os prendia, não estava surpreso quando entre os presos havia homens da SWAT de Branden; ele tem que prender o próprio Branden quando os hóspedes o reconheceram entre os membros da SWAT; ele finalmente encontra os brinquedos do parque faltando; o Coringa o transformou em seu próprio parque macabro.  
Gordon estava surpreso que ele havia feito isso em tão pouco tempo, mas, agora, ele entende, as torres de celulares foram hackeadas para interferir na comunicação dando o tempo necessário para o Coringa sequestrasse o Gotham Royal e o transformasse em seu parque de horrores, sua preocupação também aumentou quando viu os detonadores dando mais trabalho ao Esquadrão Antibombas; depois de passar por tudo isso finalmente chegou ao telhado onde os policiais estavam puxando uma corda e tiravam corpos parcialmente soterrados na neve:  
\- Para onde ele vai? – perguntou Flass segurando a gola do Coringa quando ele o puxou para o telhado:  
\- Quem? – perguntou o Coringa confuso e rindo:  
\- O seu parceiro! O Batman! – respondeu Flass – Quem mais se arriscaria em salvá-lo?  
\- Sabe policial! – disse o Coringa sério enquanto é algemado – Eu me pergunto a mesma coisa!  
Gordon se aproximou de Flass:  
\- Me deixe adivinhar! – disse Gordon – Ele escapou!  
Gordon olhou nos olhos do Coringa:  
\- Ele vai para Blackgate! – disse Gordon.  
Os policiais arrastaram o Coringa enquanto Gordon esfregava os olhos de cansado:  
\- Allen, Montoya! – chamou Gordon:  
\- Sim, senhor! – respondeu os dois:  
\- Eu vi detonadoras no salão da cobertura! – disse Gordon – Tinha nomes neles, peguem esses nomes e leve alguns homens e verifique cada lugar para explosivos!  
Os dois assentiram e saíram; Gordon suspirou; a quem ele estava enganando, o Coringa já demoliu um prédio e certamente ele colocou explosivos em todo o quarteirão; sua dor de cabeça está aumentando; Gordon suspirou mais uma vez:  
\- Mestre Bruce! - disse Alfred chamando a atenção de Bruce que havia tirado a sua máscara e estava comendo o jantar de natal; Bruce estava perdido em pensamentos mastigando a comida; Bruce voltou à realidade:  
\- Sim, Alfred! - disse Bruce:  
\- Achei que estaria mais feliz em comemorar o natal agora que o Coringa está preso! - disse Alfred:  
\- Estou comendo! - disse Bruce – E estou esperando a localização final do rastreador que plantei em Bane!  
\- “Central, aqui é Delta 4-7”! - o rádio da polícia está ligado – “Estou no Ellsworth Building. Confirmado! Parece que o prédio estava em construção! Parece estar vazio! Sem sinal de vítimas”!  
\- “Recebemos no necrotério um corpo e não é um dos capangas do Sionis ou desse tal de Coringa”! - disse o policial através do rádio:  
\- “Consegue identificar ele”? - perguntou outro policial pelo rádio:  
\- “Não”! - respondeu o policial de volta – “Pode ser um dos capangas desses assassinos que surgiram na cidade”!  
Bruce pegou a máscara e a colocou, agora ele sabia o seu próximo destino, o Necrotério De Gotham; ele tinha que chegar antes da polícia para ver os relatórios antes que fossem roubados ou adulterados:  
\- Obrigado pelo jantar Alfred! - disse Batman se dirigindo para o batjato; Alfred o estava seguindo:  
\- Mestre Bruce! - disse Alfred – Pare! Mestre Bruce! Bruce! - disse Alfred agarrando o seu braço:  
\- O que? - perguntou Bruce confuso:  
\- Não posso deixá-lo ir! - disse Alfred – Está fora dos limites com esses assassinos!  
\- Eu sou o que? - perguntou Bruce:  
\- Você não é um vigilante veterano! - enfatizou Alfred – É um jovem que ainda não sabe os limites e tem muita raiva! Eu não quero que isso seja o seu fim!  
Bruce continuou andando para o batjato e parou:  
\- Alfred! - disse Bruce – O que você vê quando olha para mim? O menino que você amarrava os sapatos todas as manhãs? O adolescente que você levou ao primeiro encontro? Enquanto está aqui, eu estou lá fora! A única coisa entre os inocentes e esses predadores!  
\- Você pode ser...! - disse Alfred:  
\- Não é “pode ser”! - interrompeu Bruce – Eu sou! Eu consegui colocar medos nos bandidos, eu consegui fazê-los repensarem e por isso contrataram assassinos; por que eu sou o motivo dos criminosos respirarem aliviados quando amanhece! Eu não estou fora de controle Alfred! Esta noite não será o meu fim, será o fim deles!  
Batman entrou no batjato e partiu com o objetivo de entrar no necrotério e acabar com os problemas das torres de uma vez por todas.


	9. O Fogo

Capítulo 9  
O Fogo

 

Batman seguiu com o seu batjato voltando para a cidade e rapidamente se dirigiu para Upper West Side libertando a torre de lá, em seguida Chinatown e por último a Tricorner e finalmente as torres de celulares estavam libertadas:  
\- Base! - chamou Batman – Como está o nosso satélite?  
\- “Operando em cem por cento, Batman”! - respondeu Base, mas, então houve uma interferência em seu rádio:  
\- “Finalmente eu consegui entrar na sua frequência”! - disse uma voz que Batman reconheceu:  
\- Não ficará por muito tempo Enigma! - disse Batman – A minha criptografia vai expulsá-lo!  
\- “Não preciso ficar muito tempo”! - disse Enigma – “Só quero parabenizá-lo por libertar todas as torres! E Agora”?  
\- Eu irei até você! - respondeu Batman – Está na hora de uma conversa cara a cara!  
\- “Estou esperando”! - disse Enigma encerrando a comunicação. Batman rapidamente chamou o batjato e se dirigiu para o Distrito Dos Diamantes, é a hora de fazer uma visita ao Q.G. do Enigma. Batman chegou ao Distrito Dos Diamantes e se dirigiu para um prédio em abandonado, entrando nele e indo até um elevador de serviço onde a porta estava pintada com uma grande interrogação verde; Batman entrou no elevador e começou a descer descendo para o subsolo em quatro andares e chegando a um espaço onde havia um servidor de onde certamente partiu a interferência nas torres de comunicação; Batman colocou o seu ponto de acesso na entrada USB e o servidor começou a receber um vírus de computador que em seguida sobrecarregou a máquina e a queimou; Batman tirou o ponto de acesso e o guardou:  
\- Olha só para isso! - disse Enigma através dos altos falantes da sala – Você conseguiu! Estou impressionado e irritado, mas, o seu feito mostra um intelecto em um nível raro que não é encontrado em Gotham! De qualquer forma, eu ainda tenho algo, uma espécie de despedida; breve é claro! Eu entrarei em contato!  
Enigma encerrou a comunicação; a ameaça dele havia sido parada, mas, não seria a última dele; isso ele deixou bem claro:  
\- Base! - chamou Batman – Podemos identificar esse Enigma?  
\- “Sim, senhor”! - respondeu Base – “Pelo identificador de voz conseguimos a identidade de Edward Nygma, Chefe Da Divisão De Crimes Cibernéticos do DPGC”!  
Batman entrou no elevador e começou a subir:  
\- Avise a polícia! Entregue tudo o que conseguimos dele hoje! - disse Batman:  
\- “Está sendo feito”! - disse Base:  
\- Agora eu irei para o necrotério! - disse Batman saindo do prédio e se dirigindo para o departamento de polícia mais uma vez, o necrotério está no prédio ao lado e dessa vez ele entraria pelos esgotos; ele havia chegado e viu que o prédio estava praticamente vazio, certamente o esquadrão antibombas não havia terminado o seu trabalho, silenciosamente ele chegou ao chão onde seguiu para dentro de um beco onde afastou uma tampa de bueiro e entrou; nos esgotos ele seguiu até chegar embaixo do necrotério onde encontrou uma escada e subiu por ele e abriu um alçapão onde estava na sala de autópsia e pode ver o corpo do capanga de Bane, ele se dirigiu ao computador e colocou o ponto de acesso analisando os dados; aparentemente Bane não tem problemas em compartilhar o Venom com alguns de seus capangas:  
\- “O que é isso”? - perguntou Doutora:  
\- Venom! - respondeu Batman – Ou algo parecido usado em Bane:  
\- “Esse composto altera a estrutura óssea e muscular do usuário temporariamente dando-lhe super força, mas, também causa danos na memória”! - disse a Doutora:  
\- “É uma suposição minha, mas, acho que Bane está subindo de nível em relação ao uso do Venom original”! - disse Base:  
\- Eu concordo! - disse Batman tirando o ponto de conexão:  
\- “O rastreador está pronto senhor”! - disse Base.  
Agora é a hora de ele sair do necrotério; saindo do necrotério ele se dirigiu a Coventry perto do túnel do mesmo nome, chegando lá ficando em cima de um prédio usando a sua visão de detetive para observar tudo, quatro estão de guarda, Batman tirou dois batarangues e saltou caindo na direção dos guardas, primeira ele jogou os dois batarangues que atingiram dois capangas na cabeça com força os nocauteando e em seguida Batman surgiu com os dois pés na frente acertando o terceiro bandido e em seguida rapidamente aplicando um cruzado de direita no quarto bandido o derrubando, então ele seguiu até a porta e entrou, ele estava na área de manutenção do túnel, seguiu pelo corredor e em seguida estava descendo as escadas até chegar a uma porta e entrou; um grande espaço ao qual havia um computador e Batman conectou o seu ponto de acesso e começou a analisar os dados e enviá-los para a batcaverna:  
\- Parece que Bane dedicou a sua pesquisa a superar o vício do Venom! - disse Batman – Ele não sobrevive sem isso!  
\- “Concordo”! - disse Doutora – “É um trabalho impressionante mesmo que ele não tenha descoberto como evitar o dano do cérebro”!  
Batman tirou o ponto como já havia enviado os dados e começou a explorar o espaço e ele viu mais computadores e quadros, calmamente Batman se aproximou de lá, ele já teria confrontado Bane no momento em que entrou em seu esconderijo; nos quadros para a sua surpresa ele viu fotos suas, fotos de longe de sua silhueta e então o computador que estava próximo ligou:  
\- “Eu passei muito tempo analisando tudo o que consegui de você; eu queria descobrir quem está por de baixo da máscara, mas, então eu percebi que não devo; ainda não; não está na hora de tirar a sua máscara; deve entender que quero fazer isso quando todos estiverem assistindo e assim olharei nos olhos deles e verei a esperança desaparecer de seus olhos; então eu terei vencido”! - disse o vídeo de Bane. Batman furioso socou a tela a quebrando e ele saiu da sala, mas, não antes de explodir tudo destruindo completamente os arquivos digitais que Bane tinha; Batman saiu do lugar e de volta para a cidade:  
\- Base! Bane estava tentando descobrir a minha identidade, parece que ele desistiu! - disse Batman:  
\- “Por que”? - perguntou Base confusa:  
\- Parece que ele quer fazer isso com um público assistindo! - respondeu Batman – Ele quer um show!  
A comunicação foi interrompida quando se ouviu a comunicação da polícia:  
\- “Está é uma situação de reféns”! - disse Gordon através do rádio - “Todos em posição e preparem-se para invadir ao meu comando! Não provoquem e nem interajam com o suspeito, ele tem reféns no nível inferior da ponte”!  
\- Qual ponte ele está Base? - perguntou Batman:  
\- “A Ponte Dos Pioneiros”! - respondeu Base.  
Batman chamou o batjato e rapidamente se dirigiu para lá, ele não sabia quem estaria lá, Bane, talvez, buscando o show que quer; Deadshot resolvendo aparecer finalmente ou até Firefly:  
\- Quem mantém a ponte de refém, Base? - perguntou Batman:  
\- “O suspeito está usando lança-chamas”! - respondeu Base:  
\- Firefly! - disse Batman viajando para a ponte e chegando lá, saltou do batjato e planou chegando cada vez mais perto até que Firefly na ponte estava usando o seu lança-chamas explodindo os carros e incendiando a ponte, ela estava rindo loucamente; Batman desceu mais, ele tinha que chegar a base da ponte e ir subindo para enfrentar Firefly, os reféns são prioridades; ele desceu rapidamente sabendo que teria que enfrentar os policiais que estavam na base da ponte; ele pousou socando o primeiro policial pegando os outros de surpresa e em seguida lançou um batarangue pegando o segundo policial armado que estava na porta e imediatamente se dirigiu para os outros, acertando um soco de direita no estômago do terceiro policial e em seguida acertando um soco de esquerda no peito do quarto policial e agarrando a sua cabeça, a trazendo para baixo e acertando uma joelhada nela e em seguida girou acertando um chute na cabeça do quinto policial; com eles nocauteados, ele subiu para uma passarela e em seguida entrou na sala de manutenção andando calmamente e ouvindo rádio da polícia de longe:  
\- “O Branden quer pegar você Jim! Você não pode confiar nele”! - disse a voz no rádio, Batman reconheceu a voz de Bullock:  
\- Eu sei disso Harvey! - disse Gordon – Mas, ele tem que se preocupar com o que aconteceu no Gotham Royal agora do que se preocupar comigo!  
Batman se aproximou escondido vendo Gordon em meio aos mapas da ponte segurando o rádio e imediatamente pegou a sua arma e olhou para todos os lados com a arma em punho:  
\- Não mande seus homens! - disse Batman, seu modulador de voz tinha uma função de eco assim permitindo que pudesse falar e continuar escondido – Firefly armou explosivos por toda a ponte!  
\- “Capitão, estamos prontos”! - disse Uma voz no rádio:  
\- Não mande os seus homens! - enfatizou Batman – Eles vão morrer junto com os reféns!  
\- Essas pessoas estão em perigo por sua causa! - disse Gordon – Ela está fazendo isso pela recompensa por sua cabeça!  
\- Vou prender o Firefly por conta próprio! - disse Batman – Não envie ninguém!  
Batman não disse mais nada deixando Gordon falando sozinho, rapidamente Batman se dirigiu ao elevador de serviço, abriu a porta e ativou o arpéu subindo pelo fosso até que chegou ao piso do elevador, saiu do fosso subindo pela passarela até chegar à porta e entrou nela, ele havia entrado em um corredor aberto para a sala das máquinas seguindo em frente e viu que a porta está trancada, subindo, ele deu de cara com uma grade ao qual a tirou e entrou em um duto de ar seguindo por ele até sair na sala das máquinas; aqui ele agiu com cautela derrubando um por um e em silêncio, pelo menos ele derrubou sete bandidos deixando o oitavo acordado, ele tinha que saber quantas bombas haviam na ponte, ele se aproximou do acara por trás e o pegou o jogando contra uma das máquinas da sala e o segurando pelo pescoço:  
\- Quantas bombas existem na ponte? - perguntou Batman gritando:  
\- Quatro! - respondeu o bandido aterrorizado – Uma aqui! Uma acima de nós! Uma em cada ponta! Todas grandes! Eu juro!  
Batman agarrou a cabeça do bandido e a bateu contra a máquina o nocauteando; imediatamente Batman se dirigiu para a bomba indo para o seu sistema de detonação e desligando a chave e em seguida destruindo o painel, Batman seguiu para a porta entrando e em seguida entrando em um elevador e subindo e então uma explosão foi ouvida e tudo tremeu, Batman perdeu o equilíbrio e se se encostou à parede do elevador para se mantiver parcialmente em pé:  
\- “Comando”! - disse um policial por rádio que Batman está captando – “Firefly atingiu um cano de gás com o lança-chamas; fogo na parte norte”!  
\- “Merda”! - disse Gordon - “Acionando o sistema anti-incêndio”!  
Batman parou um andar abaixo da oficina de manutenção de trens; entrando no andar em um corredor e seguindo em frente e passando pela porta e se escondendo entre as caixas ativando a visão de detetive e vendo reféns dentro do vagão cercado por explosivos e bandidos; quatro bandidos para ser exato que ele teria que derrubar, silenciosamente ele começou a fazer a aproximação, tirou o primeiro bandido com um golpe mata leão e tapando a sua boca até ficar inconsciente, silenciosamente se dirigiu para segundo e fez o mesmo processo não alertando os outros dois bandidos que estavam na plataforma elevada de concerto com um vagão com reféns e a bomba; Jon tirou o seu anulador e travou as armas dos bandidos e então jogou dois batarangues acertando as cabeças dos dois bandidos que bateram contra a parede do vagão e caíram inconscientes; Batman se aproximou de um dos bandidos e tirou o seu rádio e o colocou na frequência da polícia, abriu o vagão e começou a libertar os reféns e entregou o rádio para um deles:  
\- Chame o Capitão Gordon! - disse Batman se dirigindo para a bomba, desligando a chave e destruindo o painel; agora faltam mais duas bombas e ele tinha muito a fazer antes que pudesse enfrentar Firefly, ele teve que se dirigir por um corredor lateral ao túnel de acesso, ele estava fechado por uma porta corta fogo, seguindo pelo corredor tudo estava tremendo e Batman tinha a certeza de que Firefly estava explodindo tudo, então houve mais uma tremedeira e o chão cedeu e Batman caiu e ele se agarrou em um pedaço de metal retorcido e percebeu que tudo na ponte estava desmoronando; ele subiu se apoiando no metal e começou a pular entre eles até conseguir entrar em um vagão pendurado e seguir por ele e então subiu em outro vagão e chegando a cima saltou aterrissando um chão estável e se aproximou silenciosamente de um atirador e o agarrou o sufocando até desmaiar; Batman usou as gárgulas da ponte para tirar mais dois atiradores e então entrou na porta, ficando escondido entre as caixas.  
Batman ativou a visão de detetive e pegou duas bombas de fumaça e as lançou entre o grupo de bandidos, elas explodiram pegando todos os bandidos de surpresa; Batman avançou primeiramente para o bandido armado ativando as suas luvas de choque, o primeiro golpe tirando a arma de suas mãos com o braço direito e com e mesmo braço acertando o estômago ao qual ele se curvou de dor e Batman com a esquerda acertando a sua nuca o levando ao chão; ele foi para o segundo bandido socando de esquerda na sua face, pulou na direção do terceiro bandido o socando com a direta, no chão girou acertando o rosto do quarto bandido; saltou para dar uma cambalhota no chão e acertar um gancho de esquerda do quinto bandido, em seguida acertar o peito do sexto com a sola de sua bota e depois saltar girando o ar na horizontal e acertar um soco no sétimo bandido; a fumaça havia desaparecido completamente e Batman pode seguir o seu caminho chegando até a bomba, desligando a chave e destruindo o painel. Batman agora seguiria para a próxima bomba e então poderia enfrentar Firefly.  
Ele estava atravessando a ponte em ruínas pela lateral no sentido de chegar ao lado norte e desarmar a última bomba:  
\- “Muito bem pessoal” - disse Gordon através do rádio - “É isso, vamos invadir, todo mundo entrando”!  
\- Gordon, eu desarmei três das quatro bombas! - disse Batman:  
\- “Você demorou demais”! - disse Gordon.  
Batman continuou avançando entre os destroços de metal da destruição de Firefly, agora com a invasão da polícia sobre a ponte, ele tinha que atacar Firefly diretamente antes que detone a bomba, por isso, ele subiu chegando à cima de um contêiner derrubado e viu os bandidos abaixo dele e então saltou pousando ao lado de um bandido, mas, não antes de agarrar a sua cabeça com a mão direita e bater ela contra o chão e rapidamente avançar pegando o segundo bandido com escudo e jogando todo o seu corpo sobre ele que caiu no chão, Batman ativou as luvas de choque e rapidamente socou o terceiro bandido e em seguida chutou a cabeça do quarto bandido e socou o estômago do quinto bandido e em seguida saltou girando na horizontal acertando um chute no sexto bandido e olhou para o lado e em seguida saltar desviando do escudo, de costas para o segundo bandido acertou com as duas palmas abertas os ouvidos do bandido que gritou de dor e largou o escudo, Batman o inclinou para trás e acertou um soco em seu rosto; mais bandidos estavam se aproximando; desviando de uma faca do sétimo bandido, agarrou o seu braço o quebrando e chutou o seu joelho o derrubando, aparou um soco do oitavo bandido e lhe deu uma cabeçada que o derrubou e em seguida aplicou socos múltiplos no nono bandido para terminar com um gancho de esquerda para então aparar o chute do décimo bandido e aplicar vários socos em seu estômago e virilha e derrubá-lo não chão e quebrar a sua perna.  
Batman se virou e viu Firefly se aproximando caminhando calmamente com o seu lança-chamas:  
\- Então é assim que quer terminar Batman? - perguntou Firefly – Como vai ser? Rápido com a luz incineradora de uma explosão? Ou com fogo lento?  
Firefly aponta o seu lança-chamas e dispara o fogo na direção do Batman que salta desviando e se escondendo:  
\- O Coringa está preso! - gritou Batman – Não existe mais recompensa! Renda-se ou eu faço por você!  
Firefly não respondeu, ela apenas apontou o seu lança-chamas e disparou na direção de Batman que então correu pela esquerda saltando por cima de um capô de carro, sobre destroços e carros em chamas; algumas explosões causadas pelo fogo que o seguia, Batman pulou em cima de uma carcaça de metal para pegar impulso e saltar em cima do teto de uma vã, correndo até o final para saltar e voltar ao chão rolando e continuar a correr enquanto o fogo atingia tudo as suas costas; Batman passou por cima de mais um capô de carro quando viu a abertura que queria, ele pegou ainda em corrida três batarangues e os lançou que atingiu Firefly na sua máscara e no seu braço a fazendo largar a sua arma, Batman correndo em direção a ela deu vários socos em seu peito e seu rosto e em seguida saltou dando uma cambalhota para trás chutando o queixo de Firefly a jogando para trás contra o metal retorcido e quente com o fogo atrás dela, ela ficou encostada enquanto ela e Batman se encaravam e então ela levantou a mão mostrando um detonador e sem nenhuma restrição apertou o botão para a surpresa de Batman, mas, nada aconteceu, ela continuou apertando o botão várias vezes e Batman estava aliviado quando percebeu que a polícia havia feito o seu trabalho; ela jogou o detonador no chão com força e pegou três granadas e as jogou na direção a Batman que saltou para desviar; as bombas explodiram antes de atingir o chão em uma grande bola de fogo:  
\- “Granadas incendiárias”! - pensou Batman sentindo ficar cada vez mais quente:  
\- Está preparado para as minhas bombas de fogo Batman? - gritou Firefly jogando mais bombas na direção do Batman, ele rapidamente sai correndo enquanto explosões múltiplas acontecem atrás dele, ele pula em cima de um capô de carro retorcido e salta pelo enorme buraco para a pista abaixo da ponte; os trilhos de trem do metrô que passam embaixo da ponte, ele olha para cima vendo a labareda de fogo cobrindo a metade do buraco; Batman sente a sua armadura chamuscada; de qualquer forma; ele tinha que terminar essa luta; Batman avançou correndo para encontrar um meio de subir de volta e viu outro buraco mais a frente e com o arpéu ele pegou impulso indo para céu e abrindo a capa; foi isso que Firefly viu enquanto incendeia tudo ao seu redor; Batman estava planando e viu Firefly e foi em direção a ela e atirou três batarangues; Firefly apontou o lança-chamas para ele e disparou e Batman teve que desviar ao mesmo tempo em que os três batarangues atingiam Firefly, dois tirando o lança-chamas de suas mãos e o terceiro acertando o tanque; Firefly viu isso e tirou o tanque e se afastou um pouco, mas, não o suficiente para o tanque explodir e jogar ela para longe batendo contra um carro e caiu no chão, ela olhou para cima e viu Batman caindo sobre ela.  
Batman pousou socando o seu rosto, parte da sua máscara se quebrou mostrando que o seu rosto havia queimado completamente; Batman socou com a esquerda e agarrou o seu colarinho:  
\- Você precisa de um novo hobby! – disse Batman a nocauteando com um gancho de esquerda e em seguida usando um cabo no chão a marrou e a pendurou de presente para a polícia e ele saiu e foi quando os policias se aproximaram; Gordon estava com Bullock, Allen e Montoya:  
\- Conseguiu! – disse Gordon surpreso:  
\- Algo me diz que se não tivesse dado à ordem de invadir para o esquadrão antibombas, essa ponte estaria no rio! – disse Bullock; Gordon olhou ara o seu parceiro por um instante:  
\- Tire ela daí! – mandou Gordon se afastando, ele se aproximou do parapeito da ponte olhando para a cidade foi quando ouviu um som e viu um detonador cair no chão e então olhou para cima para ver Batman empoleirado na grade do parapeito torcida pela explosão e o fogo:  
\- Você não me ouviu! – disse Batman:  
\- Não costumo aceitar ordens de homens procurados! – disse Gordon:  
\- Não aceito ordens de policiais! – disse Batman – Eu deveria ter alcançado a última bomba!  
\- Minha prioridade são os reféns, mas, entre nós, conseguimos cobrir a situação! – disse Gordon se abaixando e pegando o detonador e quando olhou para cima novamente, Batman já tinha ido, ele olhou para os lados e deu os ombros e voltou para os policias que traziam os bombeiros para controlar o fogo.  
Batman estava saindo da ponte, com Firefly derrotado, agora sobrava Bane e Deadshot e além do Máscara Negra; Deadshot certamente assistiu a tudo isso e certamente vai agarrar a oportunidade de conseguir a recompensa antes que Bane pudesse fazer primeiro:  
\- “Senhor, analisando os arquivos do Máscara Negra, creio ter encontrado um abrigo seguro dele”! – disse Base – “É uma suposição; não a nada indicando isso, apenas pagamentos mensais de Roman Sionis aparecendo nas contas de Máscara Negra para um mesmo lugar”!  
\- Mande a localização; vou verificar! – disse Batman:  
\- “Uma igreja em Upper East Side”! – disse Base.  
Batman vôo para lá, saltando de seu jato e descendo rapidamente para abrir a capa e planar em direção à igreja; a igreja está abandonada e foi comprada por Roman Sionis e até hoje não foi reformada, ela simplesmente foi convertida em uma casa segura para ele. Batman entrou na igreja e foi andando calmamente e no altar viu Roman arrumando as suas coisas, ele rapidamente pegou a sua arma e apontou para o Batman:  
\- Como me encontrou? – perguntou Roman:  
\- Você sempre manteve as suas contas separadas, como Roman Sionis e como Máscara Negra; você mostrava o que os outros queriam ver, dependendo da pessoa, como Roman Sionis você comprou essa igreja com o propósito de restaurá-la! – explicou Batman – Consegui ter acesso aos seus arquivos e vi que a restauração da igreja foi suspensa para avaliação estrutural; não havia nada de mais nisso, mas, então você tornou oficialmente em uma propriedade particular e Roman Sionis não mexeu em mais nada; foi então que Máscara Negra entrou com a contabilidade mostrando uma entrada de vários produtos, objetos e dinheiro para esse endereço; claro que somente poderiam fazer a ligação se acontecesse algo realmente prejudicial a você; como no caso da aquisição hostil do Coringa aos seus negócios!  
\- Muito bem! – disse Roman colocando soqueiras pratas que ao batê-la uma contra a outra emitiram descargas elétricas – Na verdade eu queria que você aparecesse; assim não tenho o trabalho de te procurar!  
\- Você precisa parar! – disse Batman:  
\- Você também! – disse Sionis – Acho que sabe que vai ser do jeito difícil! Tenho a honra de você ter interesse em mim com tudo acontecendo!  
Batman estava se aproximando de Roman e ele começou primeiro com um soco de direita ao qual Batman ergueu o braço esquerdo perto da cabeça aparando o golpe, uma descarga elétrica o atingiu, mas, não teve efeito, apenas um desconforto; com a palma direita aberta, Batman golpeou o rosto de Roman e ainda com a direita golpeou a sua garganta ao qual Roman colocou a sua mão na garganta tossindo, Batman socou várias vezes no peito e em seguida agarrou a sua cabeça e em seguida a empurrou contra o seu joelho e ele caiu no chão desacordado; Batman pegou Roman e o amarrou e o arrastou o colocando apoiado no altar:  
\- Base, avise a polícia sobre a localização de Roman Sionis e que pode prendê-lo! – disse Batman:  
\- Sabe qual é a melhor parte de enfrentar você Batman? – perguntou Roman recobrando a consciência – Mesmo quando eu perco, eu ainda ganho! Pode chamar a polícia e eu vou ser preso, mas, depois os meus advogados pagaram a fiança e vou sair e sabe o que vou fazer? Vou dedicar cada minuto da minha vida para perseguir e acabar com você! E o melhor é que você não pode fazer nada a respeito! O sistema está quebrado! Você é o maior símbolo dele, continua nos prendendo e continuamos a sair!  
\- Hoje não Sionis! – disse Batman – Você terá uma manhã diferente do que planeja!  
Batman se afastou entrando na escuridão e sumindo; Batman saiu da igreja e se dirigiu para o seu batjato que estava descendo, ele pegou o arpéu e disparou para cima sendo puxado e entrando no jato e saindo em alta velocidade:  
\- “Senhor, a noite parece que está quase acabando”! – disse Base:  
\- Deadshot ainda não deu as caras e Bane pode ainda estar na cidade! – disse Batman:  
\- “Talvez esse personagem Bane; tenha saído da cidade quando percebeu que não teria a recompensa que o Coringa prometeu, o mesmo pode ser dito sobre Deadshot”! – disse Base:  
\- Talvez! – concordou Batman – Mas, ainda gostaria de ter certeza!  
Uma luz vermelha começa a piscar no painel de controle:  
\- Base, você está recebendo o mesmo que eu? – perguntou Batman:  
\- “É um pedido de socorro, senhor”! – respondeu Base:  
\- Marque! – disse Batman; uma marcação apareceu no mapa; Bowery; Batman virou o jato e se dirigiu para lá; chegando ao mais próximo do ponto de origem do socorro ele saltou caindo para abrir a capa e planar se dirigindo ao ponto, ele pegou o arpéu e disparou sendo puxado para cima de um prédio de escritórios modestos e quando Batman chegou lá em cima ele ficou de frente ao sinalizador e olhou ao redor esperando ver algo que indicasse quem havia pedido o socorro, mas, imediatamente ele percebeu que se tratava de uma armadilha e então um helicóptero da polícia surgiu; Batman levantou os dois braços para proteger o rosto do vento forte:  
\- Aqui é a polícia! – disse o alto falante do helicóptero – Se não cooperar, o uso de força letal foi autorizado!  
Então um barulho foi escutado, um barulho de alto impacto e o helicóptero começou a perder estabilidade:  
\- Mais que merda! – gritou o piloto – Unidade 1 foi atingida! Vou cair! Mayday! Mayday!  
O helicóptero girou várias vezes no ar até bater contra o prédio e cair em pedaços no chão e explodir; Batman correu e saltou caindo rapidamente até abrir a capa e parar quase que completamente e aterrissar suavemente no chão, ele tinha que encontrar sobreviventes, ele ativou a visão de detetive e não encontrou nenhum vivo; ainda com a visão de detetive ele começou a reconstruir o acidente vendo cada batida do helicóptero e o piloto sendo jogado para fora da cabine e o resto da tripulação sendo queimada; Batman subiu de volta para o prédio para analisar o primeiro impacto, assim descobrindo de onde veio o tiro que havia escutado que desestabilizou o helicóptero; ele analisou o primeiro ponto de impacto e começou a andar pelo telhado procurando a cauda que havia se soltado e a encontrou e reconstruindo a cena antes do tiro viu que a bala atingiu a hélice traseira, agora ele podia verificar a trajetória do projétil; ele se dirigiu para o outro prédio mais abaixo e encontrou o local de tiro, para a sua surpresa encontrou um atirador da SWAT morto:  
-“Não faz sentindo, por que o agente atiraria no próprio helicóptero”? – pensou Batman, mas, uma análise mais profunda revela que ele foi atingindo por um ricochete da mesma bala que atingiu o helicóptero:  
\- Deadshot! – disse Batman percebendo o que havia acontecido:  
\- “Então Deadshot fez a sua jogada”? – perguntou Base:  
\- Parece que sim! – respondeu Batman – Posso seguir a trajetória até a origem do disparo!  
Batman saiu do prédio seguindo até uma torre de aço onde encontrou uma capsula de bala, ela batia com outra capsula que Deadshot havia deixado para trás, ele olhou melhor para capsula e viu números; 451,326:  
\- Base, veja se há uma frequência de rádio com os números 451,326! – disse Batman:  
\- “Tem uma frequência ativa”! – disse Base:  
\- Me conecte! – disse Batman:  
\- “Olá Batman! Vejo que encontrou a minha mensagem; muito bem! A brincadeira acabou! Venha me encontrar no banco e se não aparecer, eu tenho um refém que vai convencê-lo a aparecer”!  
\- É uma mensagem! – disse Batman:  
\- “Com uma localização”! – disse Base – “O Gotham Merchants Banks”!  
Batman saltou indo para um telhado de um prédio ao lado e chamou o batjato que veio, usando o arpéu, ele subiu e entrou e rapidamente se dirigiu para o banco, uma cena de crime que certamente não está mais segura por que todos os policiais estão na ponte tirando os reféns de lá e garantindo que tudo esteja seguro; ele chegou ao Gotham Merchants Banks e entrou silenciosamente ficando escondido nos dutos de ar com sua visão de detetive vendo Deadshot e mais cinco bandidos com o refém amarrado, Batman entrou na área e começou a tirar silenciosamente os cincos bandidos, é o que ele quer, mas, parecia que Deadshot está bastante atento aos bandidos e no primeiro bandido nocauteado ele já havia avisado aos outros quatros restantes que ficaram em alerta; outra coisa que ele notou agora foi que havia placas de cerâmica que pareciam ricochetear as balas dos Deadshot; agora ele tinha que ter outra estratégia.  
Batman jogou uma bomba de fumaça que cobriu parte do lugar e em seguida jogou um batarangue acertando um bandido a sua frente que gritou de dor, rapidamente Batman foi até ele e o desarmou e com a sua arma acertou uma coronhada em seu templo o nocauteando, foi nesse momento em que a fumaça se dispersou o revelando para os bandidos e então Batman começou a correr evitando os tiros e usando as colunas do lugar como escudos, ele jogou dois batarangues na direção de dois bandidos ao mesmo tempo em que assistia um bandido levar um tiro e o grito:  
\- Não acerte o refém! – gritou Deadshot. Os batarangues acertaram os dois bandidos que ficaram cravadas no braço de um e no ombro de outro, Batman avançou rapidamente com o braço direito estendido acertando o primeiro bandido que rodou no ar e caiu no chão e Batman com a mão esquerda agarrou a cabeça do segundo bandido a bateu contra a parede o nocauteando; ele olhou para Deadshot e jogou três batarangues ao mesmo tempo em que Deadshot atirava nele, as abalas ricocheteavam e o acertaram; nas costelas no lado direito, no peito e na cabeça, as balas não o feririam, mas, ele sentiu o impacto; Deadshot viu três batarangues em sua direção e ele disparou acertando os três, mas, então um quarto batarangue acertou a sua arma travando ela:  
\- Mas, o que? – perguntou Deadshot surpreso, mas, então uma explosão branca confundiu os seus sentindo, uma granada de concussão e quando recuperou a visão, Batman lhe acertou um soco de direita e em seguida vários socos no peito e terminando com um gancho de esquerda que o derrubou no chão. Deadshot tentou se levantar, mas, Batman saltou girando no ar e um chute acertando a sua cabeça e o nocauteando.  
Batman o amarrou e então tirou a sua máscara vendo um homem afro americano, esperando ele viu recobrando a consciência:  
\- Bem, eu estava esperando alguém com mais presença! – disse Deadshot:  
\- Eu li o arquivo sobre você! – disse Batman – Você não iria matar aquele refém!  
\- Não! – disse Deadshot confirmando – Mato somente aqueles em que eu sou pago para matar, evito matar inocentes, mas, eu tinha que encontrar um jeito de trazê-lo para fora!  
\- Entendo! – disse Batman – Por que continuou sabendo que o Coringa nunca daria a recompensa?  
\- Eu sei! – disse Deadshot – Mas, eu queria me testar contra você, uma lenda que se formou no submundo do crime, não queria deixar essa oportunidade passar!  
\- Pelo menos você conseguiu o que queria! – disse Batman:  
\- E Bane? – perguntou Deadshot de repente:  
\- Não o vi mais depois daquela reunião de vocês! – respondeu Batman.  
Deadshot abriu um sorriso e deu um riso curto:  
\- Ele não foi embora, se você pensa nisso! – disse Deadshot – Eu não sei o que, mas, ele tem grandes coisas planejadas para você!  
\- Eu seria um tolo não imaginando isso! – disse Batman:  
\- Não, você não é tolo! – afirmou Deadshot. Batman se afastou entrando nas sombras e sumindo, ele havia saído do banco:  
\- Base, avise a polícia sobre a localização de Deadshot e que ele está esperando para ser preso! – disse Batman – Estou voltando!  
\- “Já foi avisado senhor”! – disse Base.  
Batman chamou o batjato e ele veio pairando em cima dele, pegando o arpéu, disparou para cima subindo e em seguida acelerando o jato e saindo do local. Batman havia voltado para a batcaverna, pousou o jato, saiu dele e tirou a máscara, colocou na cadeira ao lado e se sentou na outra cadeira de frente para o batcomputador; cansado:  
\- Senhor; achei que estaria lá fora procurando Bane! – disse Alfred se aproximando:  
\- Não sei nem por onde começar ou que ele está planejando! – disse Batman:  
\- Essa noite nos mostrou que existe mais do mundo que sabemos e ele está escondido! - disse Alfred – Especialmente em um terreno tão desconhecido não sabemos como agir ou reagir, mas, mesmo no mundo que conhecemos temos as mesmas dúvidas, mas, nesse caso senhor, espere Bane fazer a sua jogada e reaja!  
\- Eu não criei a máscara do Batman apenas para reagir! - disse Bruce pegando o seu capacete e olhando para ele:  
\- Não podemos ir muito longe apenas com a intenção, Patrão Bruce! - disse Alfred – Batman é a reação que todos nós precisamos, Gotham precisa e talvez o mundo precise!  
Alfred suspirou e olhou para Bruce:  
\- Eu sei que nunca dei todo o meu apoio a sua empreitada; talvez, assim como os seus pais; desejo que tenha uma família; esposa e filhos, mas, agora eu entendo! O senhor é necessário lá fora! - disse Alfred:  
\- Eu achei que estava defendendo Gotham por quase um ano, mas, agora, com o que aconteceu; talvez tenha razão Alfred, eu não estou preparado! - disse Bruce:  
\- “Qualquer unidade disponível, repito! Qualquer unidade disponível, por favor...” - disse a voz no rádio, Bruce o desligou:  
\- Agora, não é momento de ter dúvidas Patrão Bruce, chegou o momento que tem a perceber que não é uma ilha, mas, um homem e que não só depende de seus músculos e seu cérebro, mas, também depende de seus aliados! - disse Alfred voltando a ligar o rádio:  
\- “Alerta de prioridade um; o Coringa escapou de sua cela e está liderando uma rebelião em Blackgate; o Coringa tomou o controle da prisão! Temos várias baixas! Vários reféns! Civis e guardas da prisão! Perdemos Blackgate! Atenção! O Capitão Gordon está chamando todos que estiverem disponíveis”!  
\- Precisam do senhor! - disse Alfred:  
\- Precisam de nós! - disse Bruce colocando a máscara de Batman de volta e recarregando os apetrechos e voltando para o jato; Leslie veio e ficou ao lado de Alfred ao qual ele a abraçou; o jato está planando e Batman entrou nele e manobrou par sair da caverna e usando toda a velocidade para ir para a prisão; Batman chegou à cima da prisão e saltou caindo em queda livre até abrir a capa e planar e pousar suavemente na entrada principal; Batman usou a escuridão para se esconder enquanto via as chamas tomando conta da prisão; vários bandidos estavam no outro lado guardando a entrada principal da prisão; com a sua visão de detetive viu vinte bandidos esperando algo, armados com canos e facas, barras de ferro e um armado com um fuzil de um dos guardas e ainda, eles mantinham dois reféns, guardas da prisão.  
Batman tinha que fazer algo, ele pegou três bombas de fumaça e esperou o momento certo; ele queria o cara armado com fuzil chegasse mais perto para tirar a arma da mão dele e facilitar a sua vida; ele jogou as três bombas de fumaça entre os bandidos e elas explodiram cobrindo todos os bandidos de fumaça cinza ao qual gritaram de surpresa e isso os colocaram em alerta, mas, Batman queria o cara armado com o fuzil e foi o primeiro a atacar, primeiro socou com a direita e arrancou a arma de sua mão e aplicou uma coronhada em sua cabeça ao qual caiu desmaiado, Batman desmontou a arma e partiu para lidar com os outros bandidos, o segundo bandido foi recebido com um chute em sua cabeça caindo desacordado, o terceiro bandido, Batman chutou o seu joelho o quebrando e o fazendo gritar de dor e foi nocauteado com um soco de esquerda, rapidamente avançou para o terceiro bandido socando com a esquerda em seu estômago e em seguida com a direita socando a sua nuca, imediatamente saltou aplicando uma cotovelada no rosto do quarto bandido e com a direita tirou o cano de ferro das mãos do quinto bandido e puxa o braço direito para cima acertando o quinto bandido em seguida se abaixa girando e desviando de uma facada do sexto bandido e com a esquerda socando as suas costas ao qual ele se curvou de dor e com a direita acertando o seu rosto em cheio, no mesmo lugar trouxe a perna direita para o alto chutando a cabeça do sétimo bandido; dessa vez ele trouxe para acertar com as costas da mão direita o templo do oitavo bandido e terminou com um chute de esquerda; Batman agarrou o braço do nono bandido e o torceu o fazendo derrubar a sua faca e gritar de dor, com as costas da mão esquerda acertou o seu rosto e com um movimento o derrubou no chão e quebrou o seu braço; o décimo bandido veio atacando com uma barra de ferro ao qual Batman bloqueou com a manopla direita e então socou o seu rosto com a esquerda e depois começou a aplicar vários socos em seu peito e terminou com um gancho de direita.  
Batman avançou contra o décimo primeiro bandido socando o seu fígado e depois socando com a direita a sua face, saltou girando para trás acertando um chute no peito do décimo segundo bandido, desviou de um golpe se abaixando e se levantando rapidamente acertando uma cotovelada de direita no décimo terceiro bandido, deu um passo para o lado socando no estômago o décimo quarto bandido, agarrou a sua cabeça e a acertou contra o seu joelho, girou chutando a cabeça do décimo quinto bandido, deu um passo a frente acertando um golpe na garganta do décimo sexto bandido que engasgou e ao mesmo tempo acertando uma cotovelada no rosto do décimo sétimo bandido; agarrou o braço do décimo sexto e o quebrou e chutou com força as suas pernas o fazendo girar no ar e cair no chão e depois se virou socando o décimo sétimo bandido com a direita, mais duas vezes para agarrá-lo e colocá-lo na sua frente ao qual ele recebeu o golpe de uma barra de ferro do décimo oitavo bandido, Batman lhe deu uma cabeça e tirou a barra de ferro de suas mãos e acertou a sua cabeça e depois jogou a barra acertando o décimo nono bandido que caiu no chão, ele curvou levemente as pernas e se inclinou para o lado quando um braço passou ao lado de sua cabeça com uma faca em estocada, Batman agarrou o braço do vigésimo bandido e o torceu e usando o ombro como apoio quebrou o braço e com um movimento o jogou no chão o chutando na sua cabeça o nocauteando.  
Batman libertou os policias:  
\- Obrigado! - disse Oficial Briggs:  
\- Chame o Capitão Gordon e diga que a entrada externa da prisão está liberada e tente amarrar esses bandidos! - disse Batman:  
\- Sim! - respondeu o Oficial Craig pegando o rádio.  
Batman se dirigiu para uma tampa de bueiro, afastou a tampa e desceu entrando nos esgotos e caminhando em frente usando a sua visão de detetive para enxergar nessa escuridão; seguindo pelos corredores onde o esgoto estava passando, descendo e seguindo em frente até chegar à parede no lado direito, ele pegou uma bomba tubular a prendeu na parede e se afastou e ela explodiu, Batman passou pelo buraco formado entrando na sala de controle do sistema de encanamento da prisão, ele saiu da sala entrando em um corredor, tirou uma grade e entrou em um tubo de ventilação seguindo por ele, subindo e chegando a Conexão, um lugar onde os presos passam para serem transferidos ou irem para tomar sol, com sua visão de detetive ele viu muito bandidos e reféns na sala de controle da Conexão, ele tinha que salvá-los, silenciosamente começou a tirar os bandidos um a um os deixando apavorados e desesperados até que os viu correndo em direção aos reféns, ele pegou dois batarangues e os jogou acertando os dois bandidos; garantindo que todos os presos foram derrotados, ele se aproximou dos reféns e para a sua surpresa viu Harleen Quinzel, sua melhor amiga, libertando os dois guardas, logo tratou de libertá-la:  
\- Você está bem? - perguntou Batman preocupado:  
\- Sim! - respondeu Harleen – Eu estou! Tirando esse acidente de trabalho!  
\- Você quase foi morta! - disse Batman:  
\- Como eu disse; acidente de trabalho! - disse Harleen – Não se preocupe, eu estou bem!  
Harleen saiu da guarita e vai para fora vendo todo o estrago e Batman se aproxima enquanto ela limpa os seus óculos com um lenço e os coloca de volta no rosto:  
\- Por que você faz isso? - perguntou Harleen:  
\- Por que não há ninguém mais para fazer! - respondeu Batman:  
\- Você sofreu um grande trauma em sua vida e canaliza a dor em se fantasiar de morcego e bater em bandidos! - disse Harleen; nenhum dos dois disse mais nada até que Harleen voltar a falar – Eu sei por que está aqui! Ele está na área das celas e esperando por você!  
Garantindo que sua amiga estava em segurando, Batman seguiu o seu caminho entrando no Acesso De Blocos De Celas B passando por inúmeros cadáveres de guardas e presos; alguns estavam pendurados como se isso fosse algum tipo de arte bizarra, ele continuou até chegar às celas e viu que os bandidos estavam armados esperando por ele; ele deu um passo para lado acertando uma cotovelada de direita no rosto do primeiro bandido, um golpe de mão esquerda aberta na garganta do segundo bandido e em seguida uma joelhada em seu estômago, girou aplicando um chute na cabeça do terceiro bandido; saltou girando no ar e aplicando mais um chute no quarto bandido, um soco de esquerda na face do quinto bandido e saltando para descer um soco de direita no sexto bandido; incêndios estavam em todo o lugar, corpos espalhados, presos tentando sair, loucos e desesperados, mais do que nunca ele avançou para encontrar o Coringa e acabar com isso de uma vez.  
Batman seguiu em frente atravessando corredores cheios de corpos e com colchões dos presos grudados na parede e no chão, o alto falante ganhou vida:  
\- Anda Batman! Só mais alguns passos para ver o que eu preparei para você! - disse Coringa – Espero que já esteja tremendo e ansiedade; essa ansiedade de que está preste a olhar algo novo e misterioso!  
Batman atravessou a porta automática indo em direção ao outro lado do corredor e entrando na área que Batman tinha a certeza que o Coringa havia transformado em uma rena de combate; ele estava em uma plataforma descendo com o Diretor Joseph refém e uma arma apontada para a sua cabeça, Batman estava assistindo a ele se aproximar; o Coringa estava rindo:  
\- Solte-o! - gritou Batman; Coringa o ignorou, pelo menos ignorou o que havia dito:  
\- Eu entendo você! - disse Coringa – Teve a chance de me deixar morrer e ao invés disso me salvou; aposto que se arrependeu! Vendo que eu matei um monte de gente, meus capangas mataram um monte de gente, você teria salvado um monte de vidas se tivesse me matado! Eu deixei a cidade apavorada, derrotei a polícia e nem é hora de abrir os presentes!  
O Coringa riu para a raiva pura do Batman enquanto os presos presentes estavam comemorando:  
\- Calados! - gritou o Coringa e os presos se silenciaram quando Bane pronto se aproxima:  
\- Vamos logo com isso! - disse Bane:  
\- Ok! - disse Coringa se afastando do Diretor Joseph com os seus capangas apontando as suas armas para ele:  
\- O que Bane tem em mãos, meus amigos! - disse Coringa – É um monitor cardíaco, assim que ele colocar o monitor, cada batida de seu coração vai carregar a bateria desta cadeira elétrica!  
Agora o Coringa estava apontando para a cadeira elétrica e se sentou nela:  
\- Vocês podem imaginar o que acontece quando estiver totalmente carregada! - disse o Coringa – Ou você mata Bane!  
\- Eu não vou matá-lo! - gritou Batman:  
\- Sim, você vai! - disse Bane – Vai dar o máximo, senão vai morrer, eu, você ou o palhaço, a questão é qual de nós; e isso está em suas mãos!  
Bane colocou o monitor cardíaco e pulou da plataforma aterrissando na frente do Batman:  
\- Vamos ver até onde vai a sua compaixão! - disse Bane:  
\- E caso tente tirar o monitor cardíaco! - disse o Coringa – Você vai olhar olho no olho os fogos de artifício!  
Bane não perdeu tempo e avançou em direção ao Batman querendo usar a sua carga para cair em cima dele, mas, Batman desviou rolando para o lado, Bane avançou desferindo golpes ao qual Batman desviava, Bane se tornou mais forte, mas, se tornou mais lento, mas, Batman não podia acertá-lo com nenhum golpe, ele se tornou bastante resistente, ele tinha que encontrar um momento e cortar os tubos ao qual ele é alimentado pelo venom; Batman recuou e depois avançou pegando Bane de surpresa que desferiu um golpe poderoso ao qual Batman se abaixou desviando e em seguida se movimentando e agarrando um dos tubos de seu braço e o puxando desconectando ele do alimentador e depois se afastou evitando Bane que estava furioso, rugindo de raiva ele se aproximou rapidamente ao qual Batman desviou e se aproximou para arrancar o outro tubo, mas, Bane foi rápido para o tamanho dele e o socou em seu peito o mandando com força contra a parede, Batman caiu no chão e logo tentou se levantar para que apenas Bane colocasse o seu pé em cima de seu peito e o prendesse ali; foi nesse momento em que Jim Gordon surgiu na passarela apontando a arma para os bandidos:  
\- Não se mexam! - disse Gordon:  
\- Talvez seja você que não deve se mexer! - disse um dos bandidos apontando a arma para o Diretor Joseph, nesse momento Gordon atirou atingindo a cabeça do primeiro bandido e em seguida a cabeça do segundo bandido; Jim olhou para a cadeira:  
\- Merda! - disse Jim Gordon se aproximando:  
\- Cuidado Jim, essa cadeira dispara dois mil volts ligada, você não vai conseguir…! - disse Diretor Joseph.  
Nesse momento em que Coringa foi mais rápido, com a mão direita afastou a arma ao mesmo tempo com a esquerda acerta uma cotovelada no estômago do Diretor Joseph e em seguida arranca a arma de Gordon e coloca em uma chave de braço apontando a arma para ele; o Coringa ri:  
\- Senta aí Jim e aproveita o show! - disse Coringa – Vamos fritar juntos!  
Bane se virou de volta para Batman já que tudo estava em ordem com o Coringa:  
\- Espero que encontre a paz na morte que não teve em vida! - disse Bane:  
\- Não procuro a paz! - disse Batman ativando as luvas de choque e agarrando a perna de Bane eletrocutando, ele imediatamente se afastou e Batman ficou de pé e dessa vez ele avançou desviando de um golpe de Bane e com a sua luva eletrificada acertou um soco na sua cabeça que o desorientou e em seguida saltou chutando a sua cabeça, Batman avança para as suas costas, Bane aplica uma cotovelada que Batman desvia se inclinando para trás e rapidamente avança e agarra o segundo tubo de venom e o arranca e em seguida salta para trás desviando de mais um golpe de Bane; Batman avança soca o peito de Bane com as suas luvas eletrificadas várias vezes e depois soca a sua cabeça e em seguida avança para as suas costas e acerta com as duas mãos o alimentador que toma um choque e é permanente danificado; Bane se vira para encara Batman, mas, ele coloca carga máxima e eletrocuta Bane, em seguida o soca e o derruba no chão e continua a eletrocutá-lo até que seu coração pare; quando isso acontece o Coringa começa a rir:  
\- Ele conseguiu! - gritou o Coringa rindo e pulando:  
\- O jogo acabou Coringa! - gritou Batman – Solte o Capitão Gordon!  
Coringa abriu um sorriso e atirou em Gordon que caiu no chão se curvando de dor; Diretor Joseph se aproximou para tentar atendê-lo:  
\- Esse é o espírito de natal! - disse Coringa – Agora, por mais que gostaria de celebrar com vocês, tenho enfeites para pendurar, presentes para dar e uns quinze arranhas céus para demolir! Tchau!  
Coringa começou a correr pela passarela rindo loucamente, foi nesse momento que Diretor Joseph viu que Gordon estava usando o colete:  
\- Graças a deus! - disse Diretor Joseph ajudando Gordon a se levantar:  
\- Capitão Gordon, Diretor Joseph, preciso de sua ajuda para parar o Coringa! – disse Batman:  
\- E ele? – perguntou Gordon – Foi necessário?  
\- Não vou dar esse gosto da vitória para o Coringa! – disse Batman ativando as luvas de choque e aplicando a energia do peito de Bane – Vão, vocês tem que retomar a prisão!  
Batman viu os dois se afastando enquanto aplicava choques no peito de Bane, ele estava perdendo as esperanças quando Bane acordou e imediatamente agarrou o seu pescoço com força; Bane olha para Batman com ódio e pega um aplicador com um líquido verde dentro e Batman tem mais ou menos a noção que esse líquido seja:  
\- Você não me deixa outra escolha! – disse Bane injetando o líquido em seu braço.  
A reação foi imediata e Bane soltou um uivo de dor e seu corpo começou a mudar, se notou que ele havia ganhado um pouco de altura, suas veias ficaram verdes e saltadas; seus olhos ficaram verdes e soltou um rugido primal; claramente ele não precisa mais do alimentador ou do Venom; Bane jogou Batman no chão e saltou para o alto com intenção de cair em cima dele, Batman tinha um explosivo tubular ao qual ele soltou no chão e explodiu e ambos caíram no buraco para uma área mais abaixo, Batman já havia se escondido na escuridão:  
\- Base, o que sabemos sobre o Composto TN-1 que Bane aplicou em se mesmo, agora? – perguntou Batman:  
\- “Aguarde um momento senhor”! – respondeu Base.  
Batman estava assistindo bane circular o local, gritando e batendo no chão fazendo o lugar tremer todo:  
\- “O composto que Bane injetou alcançará a potência total em dez minutos”! – disse Base – “Se ele não for derrotado antes que o tempo acabe; o senhor não vai aguentar os ataques dele”!  
Batman ficou na escuridão se movimentando e evitando Bane que gritava a todo o momento e batia com força no chão o fazendo tremer, Batman queria um momento para se aproximar a foi isso que aconteceu, ficando o mais afastado possível para não ser percebido e ao mesmo tempo perto o bastante para se aproximar sem alertá-lo, Batman esperou a chance e quando Bane ficou de costas, ele silenciosamente e rapidamente se aproximou e saltou apoiando os seus pés nas costas dele e agarrando a sua cabeça com as duas mãos e descarregando eletricidade com as suas luvas de choque; Bane gritou de dor agitando os braços tentando agarrar o Batman, mas, ele colocou força o puxando para trás e o fazendo cair, rapidamente Batman se aproximou agarrando a sua cabeça e continuando a descarga elétrica, mas, Bane conseguiu agarrá-lo e aplicando um soco poderoso o jogando para longe batendo contra a parede a rachando; Batman ficou de joelhos cuspindo sangue e viu Bane carregando em sua direção, ele jogou uma bomba de fumaça e sumindo mais uma vez na escuridão e Bane acertou a parede com força o desorientando.  
Batman escondido assistiu mais uma vez Bane gritando, sabendo que agora seu inimigo estava mais atento, ele tinha que se aproximar com outra estratégia; Batman jogou todas as suas granadas de flash que explodiram cegando Bane que gritou de dor por seus olhos machucados, permitindo assim que Batman se aproximasse correndo saltasse e apoiando os pés nas costas de Bane e agarrar a sua cabeça com as duas mãos e eletrocutá-lo, ele estava gritando com muita dor, pegando impulso Batman se virou ainda agarrando a sua cabeça e com as luvas de choque ativadas o trouxe para o chão com a cara contra o chão, Batman o continuou a enviar ondas de choque até a sua cabeça até que seus gritos pararam; ele havia desmaiado; Batman deu um passo para trás:  
\- Base! - disse Batman – Acabou! Eu venci!  
É para ser um momento curto de glória, mas, para a sua surpresa Bane o agarrou e instintivamente Batman colocou a mãos em sua cabeça dando-lhe um choque ao qual soltou Batman que imediatamente chutou a sua cabeça o nocauteando:  
\- “Batman”! - chamou Base:  
\- Agora ele está derrotado! - disse Batman.  
Batman se aproximou de Bane verificando os seus bolsos e coldres quando ele encontrou três frascos, uma continha o TN-1 e dois continham um líquido azul:  
\- Base, confirme se Bane fez um reversor para o seu estado quando injetado o Tn-1? – perguntou Batman:  
\- “Sim”! – respondeu Base – “O TN-1 é da cor verde e o reversor, TN-2 é da cor azul! Está segurando o da cor azul, senhor”?  
\- Sim! – respondeu Batman:  
\- “Segundo as notas de Bane; pode ser aplicado a qualquer hora”! – disse Base.  
Batman não perdeu tempo e pegou o seu aplicador e encaixou um frasco azul e aplicou em Bane e imediatamente ele reverteu ao seu estado normal antes da aplicação e ele estava desacordado, agora estava acrescentando o cansaço pelo uso do soro, Batman guardou os dois soros restantes para estudo e saiu da área, usando o arpéu para subir até a passarela onde o Coringa esteve e seguindo por onde ele saiu seguindo pelo corredor na intenção de alcançar o Coringa:  
\- “Aqui é o Capitão Gordon em Blackgate solicitando resgate”! - disse Gordon através do rádio – O Diretor Joseph levou um tiro! Repito: Diretor Joseph está ferido!  
\- “Previsão de chegada de quinze minutos para o helicóptero”! - respondeu o policial da central:  
\- “Sejam mais rápidos”! - gritou Gordon através do rádio.  
Batman entrou no corredor da morte da prisão e pulou para o corredor abaixo dele pousando na frente do Diretor Joseph e se aproximou dele:  
\- Sniper! - disse o Diretor Joseph.  
Batman ficou perto do diretor usando o mesmo espaço que ele para cobertura, com sua visão de detetive viu o capitão se aproximando do atirador por trás, Batman pegou dois batarangues e os jogou; ambos; os dois acertaram a arma e as mãos do atirador que deixou a arma cair e foi acertado por um cano de ferro pelo Capitão Gordon; livre do perigo, Batman continuou a caminhar para se encontrar com o Coringa:  
\- Para onde foi o Coringa? - perguntou Batman:  
\- Em direção à capela! - respondeu o Capitão Gordon. Batman passou pelas portas automáticas e seguiu andando até que entrou na capela; lá ele encontrou o Coringa e ele estava rindo, muito, mas, mesmo assim, viu o Batman entrando:  
\- Ah! - exclamou o Coringa aliviado – Bats, mais que noite que nós fizemos!  
Batman agarrou a gola de seu casaco e o levantou:  
\- Matou um e já quer mais? - perguntou Coringa:  
\- Olhe direito! - respondeu Batman. O Coringa perdeu o sorriso e o ar de alegria e pegou o monitor em que estava acompanhando o coração de Bane:  
\- Aí! Isso não tem graça! - disse o Coringa jogando o monitor no chão, Batman o largou em seguida socou o seu estômago ao qual se curvou de dor; Coringa tossiu por pouco tempo antes de voltar a olhar para Batman:  
\- Toda essa raiva! - disse Coringa – Direcionada para mim! Parece que ainda não entendeu que somos parecidos!  
Batman socou de direita a sua cara e depois de esquerda e depois uma joelhada no estômago e em seguida o soco em seu nariz. Coringa está agora sangrando pelo nariz; Batman chutou seu peito o mandando para trás batendo contra as cadeiras da capela:  
\- Isso é por você ou por mim? - perguntou Coringa – Você percebeu que sou uma causa perdida ou que você percebeu que não vai conseguir salvar todos!  
Batman se aproximou do Coringa e começou a socar várias vezes a sua cara com o punho direito, seu nariz foi quebrado e sangrando, seu supercílio cortado e seus lábios cortados e sangrando, seus dentes estavam vermelhos de sangue quando Batman o agarrou e jogou contra a vidraça da capela:  
\- Você ainda não entendeu isso! - disse Coringa – Ainda não enfiou nessa sua cabeça dura!  
\- Desista! - gritou Batman:  
\- Você ainda não entendeu! - gritou o Coringa.  
Batman golpeou a sua garganta e Coringa engasgou e em seguida deu vários socos em sua cara e terminou o jogando em cima do altar; Batman o agarrou:  
\- É por isso que faz o que faz? - perguntou Coringa sorrindo vermelho – Gosta da sensação? Você sabe que só tem um jeito de me deter!  
Batman o socou forte em seu rosto o nocauteando e o deixou ali em cima do altar e se afastou:  
\- Qualquer um dos meus homens o teria matado! - disse Capitão Gordon se aproximando; Batman pegou a arma de Gordon que estava caída e entregou a ele:  
\- Essa cidade merece mais do que isso! - disse Batman:  
\- Espero que tenha razão! - disse Gordon – Sabe, minha filha acha que você é um herói! Mesmo assim eu tenho que te prender!  
\- “Gordon”! - chamou o rádio - “Qual a sua localização”?  
\- “Estou na capela”! - respondeu Gordon desviando o olhar por um minuto para pegar o rádio e quando subiu o olhar, o Batman já havia desaparecido, ele olhou para os lados; confuso - “Estou com o Coringa”!  
\- “Você o pegou”? - perguntou Bullock pelo rádio - “Como fez isso”?  
\- “Eu tive ajuda”! - respondeu Gordon.  
O Capitão James Gordon estava saindo da prisão quando tinha a certeza que ela havia sido dominada mais uma vez e os presos estavam de volta para as suas celas, essa noite infernal havia terminado, agora a cidade tinha que contar os prejuízos e reconstruir o que foi destruído; ao sair, Gordon é recebido por um abraço da sua filha Barbara que estava sorrindo com lágrimas nos olhos, ela estava acompanhada por Kate Kane; Gordon confia nela e acena agradecido e ela acena de volta:  
\- Agora, fico me perguntando por que não o prendi! - disse Gordon com o olhar curioso de sua filha e Kate Kane – Eu entendo agora, que na verdade eu o deixe escapar por sua causa!  
Gordon estava olhando para a sua filha que inteligente como ela é, entendeu logo de cara sobre quem seu pai estava falando:  
\- Você acredita nele! - disse Gordon e depois deu um suspiro – Eu não sei… Estou no comando de uma delegacia cheia de policias corruptos e não posso mudá-los, assim como não posso mudar essa maldita cidade! Ou assim eu pensava!  
Gordon, Kate e Barbara olharam para cima e viram um homem vestido de morcego planando com a sua capa passando por eles:  
\- Mas, talvez eu possa dar algo em que eles acreditem! - disse Gordon – Talvez, ele possa dar algo em que as pessoas acreditem!


	10. Coração Gelado

Capítulo 10  
Coração Gelado

 

Alfred e Leslie voltaram para a caverna, depois de confirmarem que Bruce estava voltando e dando a noite como terminada, eles subiram para garantir que tudo estivesse pronto para ele curar e descansar; quando voltaram, viram a jato estacionado e pedaços da armadura espalhados pelo chão com Bruce sentado na cadeira em frente ao computador:  
\- Patrão Bruce! - chamou Alfred:  
\- Eu o salvei Alfred! - disse Bruce – Devia deixá-lo morrer quando foi jogado do Gotham Royal!  
\- Quem? - perguntou Leslie curiosa:  
\- O Coringa! - respondeu Bruce – Ele havia tirado muitas vidas antes e durante o Gotham Royal e depois em Blackgate; vidas teriam sido poupadas se eu tivesse deixado morrer!  
\- Você não poderia saber; Patrão Bruce; nenhum de nós imaginaria a carnificina que o Coringa promoveu essa noite; você seguiu o seu coração ao salvá-lo! - disse Alfred – Sempre terá as consequências das escolhas que fazemos, as enfrentamos com a cabeça levantada e a superamos, mas, essa noite, não importa as escolhas que fizemos, o Coringa garantiu que houvesse sempre o pior cenário em todas elas!  
\- Você não pode se culpar Bruce! – disse Leslie – O Coringa é o culpado e certamente teria um número maior de corpos se você não estivesse lá para enfrentá-lo!  
Bruce ficou em silêncio pensativo, Alfred e Leslie ficaram em silêncio também lhe dando a privacidade de seus pensamentos:  
\- Mesmo vencendo o Coringa deixou esse sentimento de derrota! – disse Bruce:  
\- Talvez; Patrão Bruce! – disse Alfred – Mas, isso seja o Coringa ainda mexendo na sua mente e o senhor não pode permitir que ele conseguisse; o senhor venceu; O Coringa queria leva-lo a matar e você garantiu que ele não conseguisse essa vitória e isso é motivo para comemorar!  
\- Não agora! – disse Leslie imediatamente – Agora é o tempo de curar e descansar!  
Bruce apenas acenou confirmando e pelo resto da noite ele dormiu, depois de lavar a sujeira e o suor e passado remédio nos locais roxos onde sofreu com impactos fortes, ele dormiu, mas, logo teve que acordar para receber os seus amigos para o almoço de natal e ele se sentiu muito feliz por vê-los e quando eles foram embora, Bruce voltou a descansar, no dia seguinte, Lucius Fox veio e eles começaram a trabalhar para reparar a armadura, eles desmontaram os componentes eletrônicos dela e começaram a catalogar o estrago e o que poderia ser reparado e o que teria que ser substituído, durou o dia todo e a tarde depois do almoço, Bruce estava em seu escritório particular vendo alguns assuntos da Wayne Enterprises quando Alfred entrou:  
\- Kate Kane, senhor! – disse Alfred e sua prima entrou:  
\- Kate! – disse Bruce feliz a abraçando – É muito bom te ver!  
\- Eu digo o mesmo Bruce! – disse Kate sorrindo e abraçando ele. Ambos se sentaram no sofá enquanto Alfred entrava trazendo chá e biscoitos:  
\- Chá, Sra. Kane? – perguntou Alfred – Já havia preparado para o Patrão Bruce!  
\- Claro que sim, Alfred! – respondeu Kate – Obrigada!  
Ambos se serviram do chá e passaram um tempo em silêncio apreciando o sabor calmante que ele trazia; especialmente Kate para a conversa que teria agora e que sua escolha fosse realizada, mesmo com ou não a benção e ajuda de seu primo; Bruce estava olhando para a sua prima e notou uma leve tensão nela, podia dizer que havia uma grande tensão e que ela diminuiu ao ponto de parecer uma coisa insignificante, mas, Bruce podia dizer que é coisa grande:  
\- Você não veio somente para o chá Kate! – afirmou Bruce:  
\- Não! – concordou Kate que decidiu ser direta – Eu sei que você é o Batman!  
Isso pegou Bruce de surpresa, mas, ele sempre soube disfarçar bem:  
\- O que? – perguntou Bruce demonstrando uma leve surpresa e então ele começou a rir para mostrar o absurdo dessa informação que sua prima disse – É uma boa piada Kate!  
\- Você pode mentir para todos e ser credível! – disse Kate – Usar a armadura para esconder todas as características sobre você, mas, não consegue esconder os seus olhos, eu encarei você na delegacia, eu olhei nos olhos do Batman naquela noite e imediatamente eu reconheci você!  
\- Kate, isso já é loucura! – disse Bruce tentando escapar disso; ele não queria que sua prima soubesse, sua ignorância garantiria a sua segurança e ele não queria ela ao seu lado em sua luta, não mesmo, só basta um da família se arriscando como ele:  
\- Meu pai sabe! – disse Kate de repente pegando Bruce de surpresa:  
\- O que? – perguntou Bruce surpreso:  
\- Meu pai é um agente da inteligência, é claro que ele trabalharia para descobrir quem é Batman! – explicou Kate – Ele tem recursos e logo quando descobriu, ele não contou a ninguém e está afastando os outros, mas, ele concordou comigo quando eu contei a ele!  
Bruce estava pego de surpresa, mas, não deveria tanto, claro que o Coronel Kane descobriria, mas, esperava que demorasse mais tempo, já que estava evitando ao máximo as câmeras de segurança, mas, agora não é o caso e ele tinha que fazer algo em relação a sua prima:  
\- O que você quer? – perguntou Bruce:  
\- Quero me juntar a você nessa luta! – respondeu Kate:  
\- Não! Sem chance! Não vai acontecer! – disse Bruce reagindo à resposta da sua prima.  
Kate sabia que estava em um dilema, ela queria se juntar a luta do seu primo; queria mesmo, sentia que ela treinou toda a sua vida para esse momento; depois dos SEALS, ela achava que passaria o resto de sua vida sendo uma empresária e representante das Indústrias Hamilton, mas, agora que conhecia o segredo de seu primo, ela encontrou um real propósito e queria segui-lo, com ou sem o seu primo:  
\- Se não me aceitar, vou fazer isso sozinho! – disse Kate – Meu pai tem um bunker subterrâneo espaçoso o suficiente para esconder o equipamento que preciso e ainda se tornar um bunker para o uso em caso de emergências e tenho as Indústrias Hamilton e os contatos de meu pai para mais equipamentos e informação que preciso!  
Bruce foi jogado no canto, ele não tinha muita escolha agora, por mais, que quisesse evitar que sua prima não participasse de sua luta, ele não poderia impedir de que ela fizesse por conta própria, por isso, foi uma escolha, deixá-la sozinha ou estar ao lado dela; ainda lembrando-se das palavras de Alfred que se ele queria ter uma chance deveria ter aliados, tomando a sua decisão ele se levantou:  
\- Venha comigo! - disse Bruce.  
Kate seguiu o seu primo até a lareira onde ele mostrou onde pressionar a mão e entrou para um bunker, mais uma vez ele mostrou aonde devia entrar e desceu em um elevador até chegar ao que Alfred havia chamado de Batcaverna; como ela imaginava; grande e imponente; parecia que havia mais de uma entrada já que ela estava vendo Alfred, sua esposa Leslie e Lucius Fox:  
\- Patrão Bruce! – disse Alfred – E Srta. Kane; parece que descobriu o pequeno segredo do Mestre Wayne!  
\- Kate! – disse Leslie cumprimentando – É sempre bom te ver!  
\- Eu posso dizer o mesmo Srta. Kane! – disse Lucius Fox:  
\- Sr. Fox, um prazer; também para você, Sra. Pennyworth! – disse Kate – Eu descobri o segredo de Bruce e o fiz me trazer aqui!  
\- Como? – perguntou Leslie curiosa:  
\- Ou ela trabalha ao meu lado ou faz sozinha! – respondeu Bruce – Então eu a trouxe a bordo!  
\- Sempre é bom ter mais aliados, Patrão Bruce! – disse Alfred sorrindo. Bruce grunhiu para o sorriso de Kate e ele se virou para Lucius Fox:  
\- Como está armadura? – perguntou Bruce:  
\- Placas reparadas e trocadas, pintura refeita; quando secar, podemos instalar os circuitos elétricos! – respondeu Lucius:  
\- Com isso já feito, podemos falar sobre os próximos trabalhos! – disse Bruce:  
\- Quais? – perguntou Alfred.  
Bruce se dirigiu ao cofre perto do computador e tirou três frascos:  
\- Leslie trabalhou no sangue de Slade Wilson; o Deathstroke e encontrou o soro que certamente deu os melhoramentos de Slade e também temos uma amostra do TN-1 e TN-2 de Bane! – disse Bruce mostrando os três frascos – Vamos trabalhar para identificar o soro de Deathstroke e para combinar as melhores artes de ambos os soros em um só; a força imensa do TN-1 com a cura acelerada, resistência aprimorada, agilidade melhorada e também a força do soro de Slade!  
\- Você tem certeza senhor? – perguntou Alfred – O soro de Bane o deixou irracional e o transformou em um animal gigantesco!  
\- Por isso somente quero a melhor parte de cada um dos dois soros! – explicou Bruce – Mas, eu não sou adverso a um aumento de massa muscular e densidade óssea no mínimo possível que não fique tão evidente e, além disso, temos o TN-2 ao qual vai desenvolver o soro para tirar esses melhoramentos e também terá que fazer esse soro não resistente ao soro derivado do veneno de Copperhead!  
Bruce se virou para Lucius e Leslie:  
\- Isso é possível? – perguntou Bruce:  
\- Vai demorar, mas, sim; é possível! – respondeu Lucius – A sua empresa tem os melhores equipamentos para trabalhar nisso!  
\- Ótimo! – disse Bruce sorrindo:  
\- Há mais alguma coisa Patrão Bruce? – perguntou Alfred:  
\- Preciso de uma nova versão para o Batjato, com dois lugares! – respondeu Bruce:  
\- Isso pode ser providenciado! – respondeu Lucius Fox – Há um hangar fora de Gotham que é perfeito para armazenar esse jato atual, um novo com dois lugares está pronto e chegará amanhã!  
\- Eu posso pegar o meu próprio Batjato nas Indústrias Hamilton! – disse Kate – Também temos uma pista de pouso pouco conhecida que pode ser usada!  
\- Não tem problema que tenha o seu próprio equipamento! – disse Bruce – Você também precisa desenhar a sua própria armadura!  
\- Tenho certeza o que a Wayne Enterprises fabrica; as Indústrias Hamilton também podem fazer! – afirmou Kate:  
\- Não duvido disso! - disse Bruce – Mas, eu serei o juiz para decidir quando vai sair comigo; amanhã começamos o seu treinamento!  
Kate voltou para casa depois de discutir os detalhes com o seu primo, ela encontrou o seu pai que a estava esperando:  
\- Então? - perguntou Jacob Kane:  
\- Sinal verde! - respondeu Kate – Estamos dentro!  
Bruce passou os próximos dias arrumando tudo, a sua armadura estava consertada; um novo jato havia chegado e Lucius lhe apresentou a um novo conceito para a sua armadura, ainda não testado, mas, esse inverno talvez torne a situação ideal para isso, mas, hoje não é esse dia, faltando um dia para o ano novo e já foi divulgada a contagem de presos depois da revolta que o Coringa fez; todos os assassinos; menos Bane e Coringa havia fugido e Bruce sabia que eles haviam saído da cidade; conhecendo os seus modos de operação lhe permitiu identificar se eles estivessem na cidade, mas, a certeza é que eles saíram; hoje também foi um dia especial; ele havia entregado o prêmio Humanitário Do Ano Da Fundação Wayne para Ferris Boyle da GothCorp no Museu De Gotham; agora estavam ouvindo o discurso de Ferris Boyle:  
-... Pessoas cuidando de pessoas! – disse Ferris segurando o prêmio enquanto estava admirando a beleza dele e os convidados aplaudiam – Compaixão! Esse é o alicerce ao qual Gotham foi construída e com muito orgulho eu construí a GothCorp sobre o mesmo alicerce e é por isso que somos chamados de a Companhia Do Povo!  
Aplausos entusiasmados de todos os convidados para Ferris Boyle, Bruce inclusive com Alfred atrás dele que permanecia estoico, mas, se permitiu um sorriso:  
\- Parece que o Sr. Boyle quer se tornar o maior industrial filantropo de Gotham! – disse Alfred – Tomar o seu título!  
\- Gotham precisa de mais pessoas como ele! – disse Bruce. Ferris se aproximou sorrindo abertamente e abrindo os braços:  
\- Bruce! Estou feliz com o seu apoio! – disse Ferris cumprimentando Bruce que sorriu de volta o cumprimentando também:  
\- É merecido! – disse Bruce – Vai mudar o mundo Ferris!  
\- Ei! Vamos muda-lo juntos! – afirmou Ferris:  
\- Perdão, Sr. Boyle! – disse Alfred interrompendo – A imprensa o aguarda! Por aqui, por favor!  
\- Bem! Eu diria que o futuro de Gotham parece muito brilhante! – disse Ferris seguindo Alfred:  
\- Senhoras e senhores, amanhã é Réveillon e nada impede que possamos começar a festa um pouco mais cedo! – disse a cantora e os músicos estavam prontos, mas, assim como eles e Bruce e também os convidados; todos sentiram a temperatura diminuir rapidamente ao ponto de verem o ar congelar quando expiram e então uma explosão, uma explosão branca que transformou tudo em gelo que tocava e congelando as pessoas que foram lançadas pela explosão; homens armados começaram a entrar disparando para o alto e as pessoas recuaram assustadas; gritos de pavor enchiam o ambiente e Bruce viu que eles eram capangas do Pinguim, mas, então um homem em uma armadura entrou carregando uma arma; todos ficaram parados esperando o que ele faria, e então apontou e disparou a sua arma congelando as pessoas:  
\- Eu quero Ferris Boyle! – gritou o homem na armadura. Bruce se deslocou para cada vez mais atrás colocando os dedos no fone auricular:  
\- Alfred? Onde está Ferris? – perguntou Bruce – Alfred?  
\- Bruce! – chamou uma voz que Bruce reconheceu como a da sua prima Kate que vinha em sua direção com um lindo vestido preto decotado que abraçava bem as suas curvas:  
\- Kate! – disse Bruce – Alfred não responde!  
\- Vá atrás dele! – disse Kate – Você precisa vestir o terno, eu seguro as pontas!  
Bruce assentiu e saiu passando pelos corredores para encontrar Alfred até que o viu sendo rendido por um dos capangas do Pinguim, silenciosamente se aproximou dele e com um movimento de chave o sufocou até desmaiar:  
\- Está bem Alfred? – perguntou Bruce preocupado:  
\- Sim, senhor! – respondeu Alfred – Eu estou bem! Passei por coisas piores! Mas, eu estou surpreso, eles são homens do Pinguim, o que querem com Ferris?  
\- Eu não sei! – respondeu Bruce – Mas, são liderados por um homem em uma armadura mecanizada com uma arma de gelo!  
\- Deixei Ferris com a imprensa! – disse Alfred – Creio que ele já tenha voltado para a festa!  
\- Se fosse assim, ele já teria sido encontrado quando o líder entrou! – disse Bruce – Tenho que encontrar Ferris antes dele!  
\- “Bruce”! - chamou Kate pelo rádio:  
\- Sim, Kate! - disse Bruce:  
\- “Levaram Ferris”! - disse Kate - “Eles o levaram”!  
Bruce voltou a andar sendo seguido pelo Alfred chegando a uma sala onde encontrou Vick Vale:  
\- Bruce, tem um minuto? - perguntou Vick:  
\- Sim! - respondeu Bruce:  
\- O que está acontecendo, em um minuto entrevistou Ferris Boyle e no segundo seguinte estão dizendo que um iceberg explodiu no salão! - disse Vick:  
\- Chamou a polícia? - perguntou Bruce:  
\- Sim, eles estão vindos! - respondeu Vick – Mas, você não respondeu!  
\- Eles querem Ferris Boyle! - respondeu Bruce – Eles o levaram e é melhor que se juntem aos outros convidados!  
Bruce saiu do salão, ele tinha que sair do museu e pegar o seu traje:  
\- “Bruce”! - disse Kate - “Eu consegui um nome; Mrs. Freeze”!  
\- Dado a capacidade dele de atirar com uma arma de gelo, sugiro que pegue o traje para ambientes extremos! - sugeriu Alfred  
Bruce continuou andando para a saída quando sentiram o forte cheiro de queimado e logo perceberam que o museu está pegando fogo e não somente as sirenes da polícia surgiram, mas, também as sirenes dos bombeiros, ele não podia chamar o batjato aqui, tinha que entrar no carro e se afastar; rapidamente eles saíram e entrou no carro, Alfred ligou o motor e saiu enquanto os bombeiros e a polícia entravam; Alfred ia o mais rápido possível diante da neve enquanto pelo celular, Bruce estava acompanhando as notícias sobre o sequestro de Ferris Boyle pelo agora nomeado Mrs. Freeze, finalmente chegaram à mansão; entrando na garagem, Bruce usou a passagem secreta do mesmo e desceu para a batcaverna, ele logo se dirigiu para o traje que usaria; o Traje De Ambiente Extremo; colocando todo o aparato e finalmente colocando o capacete que fechou todo o seu rosto, até os seus olhos estavam brancos, lentes brancas por fora e transparentes por dentro:  
\- “Sr. Wayne, se estiver ouvindo essa gravação, você está usando o Battraje De Ambiente Extremo, o BTT. AE. 01.02; sua estrutura projetada como favo de mel para assim não acrescentar peso que prejudique a sua agilidade e proteção a mais, com luvas térmicas para derreter qualquer superfície de gelo podendo mudar para luvas de choque para derrubar bandidos; o traje oferece proteção contra vapor frio e criogênico”! - disse uma gravação de voz de Lucius Fox - “Aproveite o traje, Sr. Wayne”!  
Batman com o seu novo traje se dirigiu para o jato e entrou, ligando-o e planando para se posicionar e sair da batcaverna em direção à cidade em toda a velocidade:  
\- “Você está perto do sul de Gotham onde normalmente a Gangue Do Pinguim se reúne nas ruas”! - disse Base – “Qualquer informação que quer sobre Mrs. Freeze e com Ferris Boyle deve ser conseguida com o negociante de armas do Pinguim”!  
Batman saltou no sul de Gotham caindo em linha reta até abrir a capa e começar a planar chegando ao Distrito Dos Diamantes e fica em cima do teto de um prédio assistindo com a sua visão de detetive os homens armados do Pinguim que estavam cercando um homem congelado, nesse caso os seus olhos não queriam acreditar, mas, ele logo se lembrou do ato que Mrs. Freeze fez no Museu De Gotham com os capangas do Pinguim, ele teria que eliminá-los para analisar a pessoa congelada; esperou o momento certo e um a um começou a nocautear os bandidos até chegar ao homem congelado, usando os condutores de calor em suas luvas derreteu o gelo e viu que se tratava de um policial, o verificou e ele estava morto:  
\- Base, quando são congelados, se passarem tempo demais, acabam mortos! – disse Batman – Avise a polícia através de uma dica anônima e diga a eles a minha localização, é onde está o corpo do policial morto!  
\- “Agora mesmo senhor”! – disse Base. Batman ativou a Visão De Detetive e começou a verificar a área ao redor e viu a posição do bandido com a arma criogênica de onde disparou contra o policial; ele certamente pegou os capangas do Pinguim em flagra e não equipado para essa situação acabou congelado, ele notou outra coisa a mais, havia um vazamento de líquido criogênico toda a vez que disparava e isso, ele podia seguir até o negociante de arma do Pinguim; seguindo a trilha pela rua; evitando silenciosamente os capangas do Pinguim espalhados pela rua, não valeria a pena lutar contra eles quando ainda tem que encontrar Ferris Boyle com urgência.  
Seguindo o rastro por várias ruas até chegar a um grupo de capangas do Pinguim e um deles com a arma criogênica congelando partes da rua ao ponto de se ter uma parede de gelo, ele teria que esperar por um momento, já que queria que todos estivessem perto do tanque da arma para que fosse explodido e congelasse todos; não teve que esperar muito para isso, quatro bandidos se aproximou enquanto dois mantinham uma distância relativa, Batman pegou dois batarangues e os jogou e em seguida saltou; os batarangues atingiram os dois tanques que começaram a vazar o líquido criogênico e logo depois explodiram congelando os cinco bandidos, alguns parcialmente, os outros dois pegos de surpresa se viraram e não viram a aproximação de Batman que pegou a cabeça dos dois ao mesmo tempo e as batia contra o chão enquanto pousava. Batman se aproximou do bloco de gelo ligando os condutores de calor e derretendo o gelo libertando os bandidos que tremiam de frio e eles se tornaram incapazes de se mover e ele finalmente chega ao capanga que estava carregando a arma de criogênica e o liberta do gelo e agarra o seu pescoço:  
\- Onde está o Mrs. Freeze? – perguntou Batman:  
\- Eu não sei! – respondeu o bandido:  
\- Pretende passar o ano novo com todos os seus movimentos? – perguntou Batman. O bandido olhava com medo para essa nova roupa do Batman, não havia nada humano nela:  
\- Tá bem! – gritou o bandido – Tá bem! Freeze fez um acordo com o Pinguim! Armas em troca de um cara! Ferris Boyle! Ele estava em GothCorp na última vez que ouvi!  
\- Mentira! – disse Batman – A GothCorp não faz armas!  
\- Eu tenho os códigos de acesso, entre lá e veja por você mesmo! – disse o bandido.  
Batman o soltou e em seguida agarrou a sua cabeça e a bateu contra a parede de gelo, pegou o seu celular e com o seu sequenciador pegou os códigos de acesso, ele se dirigiu para Upper West Side onde a GothCorp residia; Batman estava preocupado, bastante preocupado, ele sabia que havia algo de errado além do sequestro de Ferris Boyle por Mrs. Freeze e o envolvimento do Pinguim torna tudo mais difícil, mas, não é mais a hora de recuar, teria que juntar todos os fatos e chegar a conclusão.  
Batman ficou no escuro assistindo aos capangas do Pinguim na porta da GothCorp, um deles tinha uma arma de gelo e ele tinha a certeza que não podia fazer o mesmo truque; cinco bandidos estavam de vigia e Batman teria que tirá-los antes de entrar; Batman saltou abrindo a capa e planando para então colocar os pés a frente e aplicar um chute nas costas do primeiro bandido, com essa força o jogando contra o bandido portador da arma criogênica jogando os dois não, Batman então aplicou um golpe com o punho direito abaixo da cintura do segundo bandido e com a direita um golpe no pescoço do terceiro bandido e em seguida um chute com a sola de sua bota no peito do quarto bandido; aplicou uma cotovelada no rosto do segundo bandido que andou para trás, agarrando a gola do terceiro bandido e com a esquerda socar o seu rosto várias vezes o nocauteando e com um movimento chutando a cabeça do terceiro bandido e em seguida agarrando o braço do quarto bandido, segurando a sua arma e a batendo contra a sua cabeça e a tirando de seus mãos e a jogando contra a cabeça do bandido com a arma criogênica que foi nocauteado e em seguida terminar com um gancho de esquerda no quarto bandido.  
Batman pegou o seu sequenciador criptográfico e abriu a porta e entrou no saguão da empresa e no andar de cima viu três bandidos, saiu correndo pegando impulso e saltando silenciosamente subindo pela grade e agarrando os três bandidos batendo a cabeça deles contra a grade e os jogando para o andar de baixo, subindo rapidamente e jogando um batarangue no terceiro bandido acertando a sua cabeça o nocauteando; Batman se aproximou do guarda da empresa:  
\- Para onde levaram Ferris Boyle? - perguntou Batman:  
\- Ala da Pesquisa De Propelentes! - respondeu o guarda – Os bandidos invadiram todo o complexo!  
\- Você tem acesso a essa porta? - perguntou Batman:  
\- Não! - respondeu o guarda – Mas, o meu chefe tem! Ele foi levado para o Laboratório De Orgânicos do outro lado do saguão!  
Batman desceu para o saguão e entrou por uma porta e viu o corredor que dá para entrar nos laboratórios que estava sendo colocada uma barreira de gelo, silenciosamente se aproximou e pegou a cabeça de dois bandidos e as acertou uma contra a outra nocauteando eles e rapidamente avançou em direção ao bandido com a arma criogênica e tirou o motor de bombeamento dos líquidos tornando a arma inútil; olhou para a parede de gelo e imediatamente ativou os condutores de calor e começou a derreter a parede e ela caiu em pedaços; Batman avança pelo corredor até entrar no laboratório e com a sua visão de detetive vê vários bandido espalhados pelo laboratório com um único refém, silenciosamente e pacientemente começa a tirar da jogada um a um dos bandidos que cada vez mais ficam desesperados e confusos até somente sobra um e esse logo é nocauteado; Batman se aproxima do chefe da segurança:  
\- Obrigado! - disse o chefe – Você salvou a minha vida!  
\- Você tem os códigos de acesso para a ala da Pesquisa Dos Propelentes? - perguntou Batman:  
\- Pegue! - disse o guarda entregando o cartão de acesso. Batman saiu do laboratório e seguiu de volta para entrar na ala, chegando ao saguão e voltando a subir ao andar e passando o cartão na tranca de segurança e em seguida ele entrou.  
Batman seguiu pelo corredor, congelado e estava ficando cada vez mais frio; Batman viu através do termômetro que carrega na manopla esquerda, ele entrou na Ala De Pesquisa Dos Propelentes, agachado estava assistindo atiradores descarregando as suas armas na direção de Mrs. Freeze:  
\- Me entregue o Boyle! - gritou Freeze quando os tiros pararam – Ou então essa sala vai congelar com vocês dentro!  
\- Você não vai! - gritou Pinguim – Boyle tem os códigos que você quer, mas, só te entrego se eu tiver o que você quer!  
\- O que está atrás dessa porta não lhe interessa! - disse Freeze:  
\- Meu interesse é nas armas que você prometeu! - disse Pinguim – Eu sugiro que pare de enrolar e me dê o que eu quero!  
\- Isso não terminará bem para você Cobblepot! - disse Mrs. Freeze:  
\- Você é demente sobre a situação em que se encontra Fries! - gritou Pinguim. Batman avançou silenciosamente pela passarela e ficando acima dos dois atiradores e Batman caiu pousando entre eles pegando as suas cabeças e as batendo contra a grade do parapeito; Pinguim se virou e começou a atirar e os outros capangas seguiram; Freeze aproveitou a chance e disparou a sua arma criogênica congelando os bandidos e parcialmente o Pinguim; um tanque se soltou e balançou contra a passarela ao qual Batman estava e se viu obrigado a saltar quando ela destruiu o local atingido; Mrs. Freeze agarrou Boyle sem problemas; Batman se aproximou dos três:  
\- Vou dar uma chance para soltá-lo! - disse Batman. Freeze apontou a sua arma para Boyle:  
\- Ameaças não funcionam para um homem que perdeu tudo! - disse Mrs. Freeze que disparou a sua arma formando uma parede de gelo entre ele e Batman, mas, deixando o Pinguim para o Batman ao qual se aproximou dele:  
\- Você! - gritou Pinguim – Isso é a sua culpa! Tire-me daqui!  
\- O que o Freeze quer? - perguntou Batman – Por que o Boyle?  
\- Boyle tem códigos em que Fries está desesperado em conseguir e isso é o suficiente para me deixar curioso! - respondeu Pinguim:  
\- O que mais? - perguntou Batman – Esse gelo é que impede de levar uma surra!  
\- Pegamos uma espécie de furadeira criogênica da GothCorp! - disse Pinguim – Pode passar por esse gelo, só de olhar para a sua roupa sei que consegue derreter o gelo, mas, agora essa parede grossa pode ser outra história!  
\- Para onde a levaram? - perguntou Batman:  
\- A boate My Alibi! - respondeu Pinguim – Para segurança!  
Batman se virou e saiu da ala, ele tinha que buscar a furadeira e logo percebeu que vapor criogênico estava começando a inundar o lugar, sua roupa o estava protegendo, mas, os outros não teriam a mesma sorte e esperava que os guardas soubessem os procedimentos de emergência para evacuar o lugar ou conter o gás e aquecer o lugar; Batman chegou à boate e viu que a porta estava congelada, ativou as luvas, derreteu e quebrou o gelo e entrou na boate, descendo as escadas e passando por outra porta, entre as grades ele viu as armas sendo disparados pela boate, os bandidos estavam no salão central com um homem congelado, ele tinha que salvá-lo, Batman pula e chama a atenção dos bandidos e eles correm em sua direção.  
Batman esperou o momento certo e com a esquerda socou o estômago do primeiro bandido, trouxe a perna esquerda para trás chutando o segundo bandido, socou de direita na face do terceiro bandido e saltou socando com a direita o quarto bandido e em seguida jogou um batarangue atrapalhando o sexto bandido com a arma criogênica e ele gritou de dor, aparou um chute alto do quinto bandido e com a direita socando entre as suas pernas e em seguida agarrando a sua perna direita e a quebrando, se virou chutando a cabeça do primeiro bandido e ativou as luvas de choque socando no peito o segundo bandido e terminando com um gancho de esquerda e em seguida para saltar, rodar na horizontal e chutar na cabeça o sexto bandido.  
Com os bandidos derrotados, ele se virou para o homem congelado e ativando as luvas de calor derreteu o gelo o libertando, um policial que logo estava esfregando o corpo para aquecê-lo, Batman saiu e se dirigiu para o segundo policial o descongelando:  
\- Obrigado! – disse o segundo policial tremendo. Batman descongelou a trava eletrônica da porta e com o seu sequenciador a abriu e entrou e viu o negociante de armas do Pinguim e se aproximou silenciosamente dele o desarmando e segurando forte o seu pescoço:  
\- Roubou uma furadeira criogênica da GothCorp! – disse Batman:  
\- Sim! – disse o bandido – Mas, o Pinguim mandou desmontá-la e vender as peças!  
\- Onde? – perguntou Batman enquanto o bandido estava engasgando, ele teve que afrouxar um pouco para obter respostas:  
\- A três quarteirões para o leste! – respondeu o bandido – O Distrito Dos Diamantes! São onde estão as peças!  
Batman então soltou o seu pescoço e agarrou a sua cabeça e a bateu contra a parede de gelo o nocauteando e seguida com as suas luvas de calor libertou mais um policial; Batman saiu da boate depois que os policias conseguiram chamar reforços, ativando o seu arpéu e ganhando impulso para planar passando por três quarteirões onde em cima de um prédio ele pode identificar capangas do Coringa armados, então lançou três batarangues acertando três bandidos enquanto apontava os dois pés para frente e acertava o quarto bandido e com o arpéu na mão o disparou acertando o quinto bandido e o puxou para então acertar um golpe em que ele girou no ar e caiu no chão; Batman foi até a caixa e pegou a peça e chamou o batjato que apareceu, pegando o arpéu e disparou para cima subindo, guardando o pedaço da furadeira e em seguida partindo para o Distrito Dos Diamantes; chegando lá ele saltou caindo e assando entre os prédios para abrir a capa e planar até o local; Batman havia pegado o celular do negociante e havia verificado o local exato onde estava a peça.  
Batman pousou em frente ao portão onde a peça estava, no outro lado, com a sua visão de detetive viu quatro capangas armados, ele pegou o seu anulador e jogou uma bomba de fumaça para dentro que explodiu confundindo os bandidos, Batman entrou e usando o seu anulador tornando as armas inúteis e uns a um foram tirados silenciosamente; Batman pegou a peça final e logo saiu:  
\- Base, a furadeira pode ser montada, mas, precisa de um fluído supercondutor para funcionar! - disse Batman:  
\- “Aguarde Batman”! - disse Kate - “Fluído orgânico super-refrigerante em um laboratório comandado por um…; Victor Fries”!  
\- É assim que Cobblepot estava chamando Freeze! - disse Batman:  
\- “É uma identidade para o Mrs. Freeze”! - disse Base – “O laboratório foi fechado por Boyle”!  
\- Ele está buscando vingança! - disse Batman – Não é uma venda de armas!  
\- “O laboratório está em quarentena”! - disse Base. Batman encerrou a comunicação e saiu chamando o batjato e entrando nele, ele tinha que voltar a GothCorp; Batman saltou do batjato com a furadeira pendurada nas costas e aterrissou no portão de frente da empresa e entrou seguindo pelo caminho sem interferências, parece que o Pinguim está mantendo todos o capangas perto dele, ele chegou ao laboratório e encontrou um corpo de um guarda com a mesma aparência que Freeze, ele entrou no laboratório coberto de gelo e foi para os monitores e viu que havia câmeras e acessou as gravações colocando o seu ponto de acesso para mandar qualquer arquivo para a batcaverna, enquanto isso viu as imagens; Batman assistiu a Ferris Boyle chegando armado com seguranças segurando Fries e levando uma maca e em seguida o acidente, esse acidente que transformou Victor Fries em Mrs. Freeze; olhando os arquivos ele viu Nora Fries, a esposa de Victor com o estágio quatro da Síndrome De McGregor; enquanto Boyle o contratou para trabalhar no projeto secreto de armas da GothCorp, Fries teria liberdade para trabalhar em uma cura, incrivelmente ele chegou a cura para os estágios um e dois; mas, Boyle estava mais interessado em como ele colocou a esposa em criostase, especialmente quando Fries começou a mostrar os prejuízos a Boyle.  
Batman apertou o punho em raiva a Boyle quando ele havia saído e selado o laboratório, mas, Freeze viu o guarda morrendo quando ele saiu da temperatura resfriada e assim ele criou o traje usando o fluído orgânico super-refrigerante para sobreviver em temperaturas quentes; quando tudo foi mandado para a batcaverna, Batman tirou o ponto e saiu do laboratório, não antes de pegar o fluído:  
\- Base, prepare os arquivos e mande para Gordon! - disse Batman:  
\- “Lamento sobre Boyle, eu sabia que tinhas boas expectativas com ele”! - disse Base:  
\- “Ele enganou todo mundo”! - disse Kate - “E agora”?  
\- Salve Nora Fries e impeça Victor e Ferris! - respondeu Batman entrando no mesmo lugar aonde havia deixado o Pinguim, a Ala De Pesquisa Dos Propelentes:  
\- Sabem o que vou fazer quando eu sair? - perguntou Pinguim enquanto Batman se escondia e os capangas dele tentavam libertá-lo com maçaricos – Vou mandar Candy me preparar um banho quente e depois vou afogar vocês nele!  
\- Tô tentando chefe! - disse um dos bandidos – Esse gelo é duro!  
\- Você é um completo estúpido? - gritou Pinguim – Venha aqui seu idiota e põe o seu pescoço na minha para eu espremer alguma coisa dessa sua cabeça vazia!  
\- Tranquilo chefe! - disse outro bandido – Vamos te tirar daí!  
Batman então jogou uma bomba de fumaça que cobriu o lugar assustando os bandidos presentes, Batman avançou em direção aos bandidos com a Visão De Detetive ativada, com a direta arrancando a arma do primeiro bandido e levantando o mesmo braço acertando o seu queixo e em seguida chutando a sua cabeça, socando a face do segundo bandido com a esquerda, jogando dois batarangues a acertando o terceiro e o quarto bandido em ambas as cabeças os nocauteando, socando com a esquerda no estômago do quinto bandido e em seguida com a direta socando a sua nuca, saltando e girando no ar acertando um chute na cabeça do sexto bandido; arrancando a arma do sétimo bandido e lhe acertando uma coronhada em seu templo e em seguida jogando a arma na cabeça do oitavo bandido que foi ao chão; chutando com a sola no peito do nono bandido e em seguida saltando e girando na horizontal e acertando um chute do décimo bandido. Batman avançou acertando as costas da mão direita na face do décimo primeiro bandido e em seguida uma cotovelada de esquerda no rosto do décimo segundo bandido e em seguida girou chutando o décimo primeiro bandido no rosto, aparou um golpe de faca do décimo terceiro bandido, socando de direita em seu peito e em seguida usando a sola de sua bota acertando o joelho dele o quebrando, arrancou a arma da mão do décimo quarto bandido e agarrando a sua cabeça e a batendo contra a parede de gelo e em seguida jogou a perna direita para trás chutando o décimo quinto bandido no peito e em seguida saltando para descer socando a cara dele com o punho esquerdo.  
Com os bandidos caídos, Batman se virou para o Pinguim preso e incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa:  
\- Você não vai me deixar morrer aqui? - perguntou Pinguim – Vai? Você vai me tirar dessa droga de iceberg?  
\- Você está bem onde está! - respondeu Batman:  
\- Não pode me deixar aqui! - gritou Pinguim – Vou congelar até morrer!  
\- Não é problema meu! - disse Batman:  
\- Vou te enforcar com essa capa! - gritou Pinguim.  
Batman se aproximou da parede de gelo e encaixou a furadeira, um pé se expandiu e começou a girar com um laser saindo até dar a volta completa, Batman apertou o botão central e um buraco na parede de gelo surgiu e Batman atravessou seguindo pelo local e entrando em uma porta, ele entrou em uma sala de Testes De Segurança, seguindo por outro caminho o levando até os dutos de ar foi onde ele começou a escutar:  
\- A sua temperatura interna está muito baixa Ferris! - disse Mrs. Freeze – Apenas quero pegar Nora e ir embora!  
\- Não vou dar o código a você! - disse Feris claramente tremendo de frio – Vocês estarão mortos antes de qualquer coisa!  
\- Então se junte a mim nesse destino e congele! - disse Mrs. Freeze.  
Batman derrubou a grade do duto de ar e quando fez barulho, Freeze se virou e disparou a sua arma criogênica congelando a grade e apontando para o alto e disparando congelando aquela parte da parede:  
\- Victor! - disse Batman caminhando calmamente – Você tem que soltá-lo!  
\- Eu vou levar a minha mulher e você não vai me impedir! - disse Mrs. Freeze calmo:  
\- Eu sei a verdade e a polícia também! - disse Batman – Ele vai ser julgado por seus crimes!  
\- Foi um acidente! - gritou Boyle – Você não sabe o que está dizendo, me deixe sair!  
\- Eu quero salvar a sua esposa tanto quanto você; Victor! - disse Batman:  
\- Não! - gritou Victor agarrando Boyle – Ninguém quer mais salvar a minha Nora mais do que eu!  
Freeze jogou Boyle em uma câmara e a trancou e disparou a sua arma criogênica contra Batman que saltou para o lado e usou o cubo de gelo que a grade foi transformada como escudo:  
\- Nada mais importa; você entende? - perguntou Mrs. Freeze – Nada mais importa, a não ser a minha Nora!  
Mrs. Freeze acionou a plataforma que começou a subir:  
\- Colocou vidas em risco em toda a cidade! - disse Batman – Você acha que é isso que a Nora quer?  
\- Não! - respondeu Victor sinceramente olhando para a esposa e criostase com saudade – O que ela poderia querer é uma vida longa sob o sol de mãos dadas comigo! Mas, por causa dele, ela só vai sentir o toque gelado de um homem com emoções tão frias quanto o sangue em suas veias!  
Batman sabia que tinha que alcançar os painéis de controle dos geradores criogênicos e desativá-los junto com a arma de Freeze enquanto assistia a ele usando a sua arma para criar barreiras de gelo e se barricando na plataforma:  
\- Você deveria me ajudar Batman e não me deter! – disse Mrs. Freeze:  
\- Não desse jeito Victor! – disse Batman correndo e evitando os tiros criogênicos de Freeze, Batman se escondeu atrás de um pilar enquanto a arma disparava e formava gelo atrás dele, ele voltou a correr passando pelos obstáculos que estavam congelando e então deslizou passando por debaixo de uma plataforma e ele saiu e em seguida de pé subiu a ativou a sua luva de calor socando o painel do gerador que foi destruído e em seguida começou a sobrecarregar; Batman saiu correndo antes que o disparo criogênico o atingisse, correndo e se escondendo entre os pilares da plataforma e a estrutura do prédio; Batman chegou ao gerador dois e saltou em direção à plataforma e no ar jogou dois batarangues que foram na direção de Mrs. Freeze o atrapalhando e o fazendo apontar para cima congelando o teto; Batman socou e destruiu o painel do gerador dois e rapidamente sobrecarregou e ele fugiu dos disparos de Freeze correndo e desviando dos tiros e assim ele conseguiu destruir os outros dois geradores:  
\- Vamos ver o quanto de frio aguenta Batman! – disse Mrs. Freeze mexendo nos controles e liberando vapor criogênico e Batman somente viu o branco até perceber que seu corpo foi congelado, ele estava imóvel e Freeze estava se aproximando.  
Batman ativou os condutores de calor do traje que derreteu o gelo e o libertou, Batman pegou um batarangue e o aqueceu e encarou Mrs. Freeze:  
\- Agora não há escapatória Batman! – disse Mrs. Freeze:  
\- Não tenha tanta certeza! – disse Batman jogando o seu batarangue para o alto. Freeze ficou confuso:  
\- O que isso significa? – perguntou Mrs. Freeze:  
\- Olhe para cima! – respondeu Batman e o som de rachadura foi ouvido e uma ponta de gelo enorme se desprendeu do teto e caiu atingindo Mrs. Freeze que gritou de dor; Batman avançaria para cima dele, mas, o alarme disparou indicando a câmara criogênica de Nora Fries e então mais vapor criogênico foi liberado cobrindo toda a sala e quando Batman viu Mrs. Freeze tinha voltado aos controles e estava tentando salvar Nora; Batman tinha a chance de atacá-lo, ele se dirigiu para debaixo da plataforma onde estava Mrs. Freeze e começou a aquecê-la. Mrs. Freeze sentiu o aumento súbito de temperatura e olhou para baixo e viu Batman rachando o gelo e antes que reagisse, o gelo quebrou e Batman agarrou a sua perna o puxando para baixo, então o agarrou e o ergueu o jogando para trás atravessando uma parede de gelo e batendo contra a grade; Batman correu ativando os condutores de calor ao máximo e saltou descendo para socar Fries na face o derrubando no chão:  
\- Obrigado por fazer todo o trabalho pesado Batman! – disse Ferris se aproximando da borda da plataforma sorrindo em vitória e ele se aproximou do painel – Mas, você não deveria ter se metido nos meus negócios!   
Ferris Boyle apertou uma série de botões e então Batman olhou para o lado e empurrou Victor Fries para lado e recebeu todo um jato de líquido criogênico:  
\- E eu pensava que teria muitos problemas em explicar o que aconteceu! – disse Ferris – A polícia nunca vai vir atrás de mim depois do que você fez Victor e com a morte desse maluco do Batman, não vai ter ninguém para contar a verdade a eles!  
A plataforma havia abaixado e Ferris Boyle ficou frente a frente a Victor Fries atordoado:  
\- Nora! – disse Victor olhando para a sua esposa:  
\- E agora só vai sobrar você! – disse Ferris:  
\- Você tem que salvá-la! – disse Victor:  
\- Ela vai morrer! – disse Ferris pegando uma barra de aço – E você vai ficar vivo o suficiente para ver!  
Ferris Boyle tirou o fluído do traje de Mrs. Freeze o jogando para longe e em seguida começou a bater em Victor, Batman estava vendo tudo isso e ativou os condutores de calor e em seguida ele estava livre e ficou de joelhos, seu corpo estava entorpecido, mas, logo reuniu as suas forças e foi em direção a Ferris agarrando o seu braço, tirando a barra de ferro da mão, quebrando o seu braço e em seguida socando a sua cara o derrubando no chão; Batman se aproximou e socou Ferris mais uma vez o nocauteando:  
\- Sente-se... Filantropo! – disse Batman caminhando até a cápsula de Nora e apertou alguns comandos:  
\- “Contenção Criogênica restaurada”! – disse a voz computadorizada da empresa. Batman se aproximou de Victor e se ajoelhou:  
\- Lamento Victor, não posso lhe dar a paz! – disse Batman pegando o fluído que ele havia usado em sua furadeira e colocando no encaixe do traje de Mrs. Freeze e ele voltou a respirar normalmente – Mas, posso lhe dar justiça!  
Victor estava olhando para a sua esposa de forma amorosa e assim como Batman a vendo com pena; ele já havia tomado a sua decisão no momento em que descobriu a verdade:  
\- Talvez possa convencer alguém a ajudá-lo a encontrar a cura para a sua esposa Victor! – disse Batman atraindo a atenção de Mrs. Freeze – Ele é de confiança; é um talvez, mas, se der certo ele vai entrar em contato com você!  
Batman ficou de pé e se dirigiu para a escuridão sumindo; Batman havia encontrado o fluído que Victor estava usando antes de Ferris tirá-lo e o colocou em sua furadeira e saiu da GothCorp e chamou o batjato e entrou nele voando de volta para casa ao mesmo tempo em que a polícia chegava na empresa. O batjato aterrissou na batcaverna e Batman saiu do jato se dirigindo para Alfred, Leslie e Kate:  
\- Então? – perguntou Alfred. Batman tirou o capacete voltando a ser Bruce Wayne entregando a furadeira para Alfred:  
\- Vamos guarda isso Alfred! – disse Bruce – Não sabemos quando vamos precisar de novo!  
\- Concordo Patrão Bruce! – disse Alfred:  
\- Boyle é um criminoso! – disse Bruce – Ele vai ser preso junto com o Pinguim e Mrs. Freeze!  
Bruce estava tirando a sua armadura e a colocando de volta na caixa, Leslie lhe entregou uma bebida quente, Bruce a cheirou:  
\- Chocolate quente! – disse Bruce sorrindo enquanto sentava na cadeira descansando e apreciando a bebida em silêncio:  
\- O que acontece agora? - perguntou Kate:  
\- Quando a notícia sair, as ações da GothCorp vão cair, investidores vão cair fora, acionistas também, sócios vão retirar a sua participação e nesse momento em que vou comprar partes das ações da empresa e fazer dela o que Ferris Boyle sempre disse que ela é! - respondeu Bruce:  
\- Muito nobre senhor! - disse Alfred:  
\- Em alguns dias terei uma conversa com Victor Fries, vou financiar ele para que termine a pesquisa da cura de sua esposa! - disse Bruce:  
\- Isso é certo? - perguntou Kate:  
\- O homem só quer salvar a esposa! - respondeu Bruce – Não sou eu que vou impedir as pessoas de salvarem aquelas que amam!  
O Capitão James Gordon não encontrou as ações do Batman com bons olhos, mas, hoje antes do ano novo, talvez ele deva rever esses olhares em relação a esse vigilante; tudo começou a com a invasão do Museu De Gotham, sequestro de Ferris Boyle e em seguida um incêndio no museu, Gordon já havia despachado Bullock com uma equipe para cuidar do local e quando recebeu os relatórios das testemunhas se encontrou com nenhuma surpresa e com uma infeliz percepção de que aquilo poderia se tornar uma rotina, capangas do Pinguim comandadas por um homem de armadura e com um raio de gelo sequestrando Ferris Boyle; o novo normal de Gotham.  
Foi durante essa situação enquanto buscava Ferris Boyle pela cidade que recebeu os arquivos; todos eles mostrando a verdadeira face de Boyle, de um homem bom, filantropo e preocupado com o bem-estar do mundo, ele na verdade é um homem mal, preocupado somente consigo mesmo e com o lucro pessoal e não tinha medo de passar por cima de tudo e todos para conseguir; o gelo criado pelas armas criogênicas dificultou e muito para chegar a GothCorp, mas, eles fizeram isso onde viram a verdade escancarada; prenderam Ferris Boyle, Pinguim e Mrs. Freeze; Freeze está ferido e ele iria para o hospital ao invés da prisão, ainda não, mas, o fato que ele causou esse caos devido a esposa doente ao qual é bastante apaixonado e que queria fazer qualquer coisa para achar a cura para ela, ele certamente ganharia a vontade de qualquer júri ao seu favor, por isso manteria guarda constante e uma equipa médica da empresa para monitorá-la, pelo menos até encontrar outro lugar para ela.  
Os dias passaram depois do ano novo e a chegada de 2011, nesse tempo as redes de notícias ainda falavam de Ferris Boyle e Mrs. Freeze, mas, outra coisa foi colocada no tempero, arquivos reveladores mostrando a corrupção do Prefeito Hill e do Major Grogan e de vários outros departamentos do governo e da aplicação da lei, protestos nas ruas pedindo a saída de Hill e Grogan e uma investigação completa em todas as esferas de poder da cidade e a prisão dos corruptos; Hill renuncia e Grogan é preso enquanto as investigações são feitas e assim antes do final de janeiro, James Gordon é feito de comissário enquanto Harvey Bullock se torna capitão; Bruce sabe que foi Enigma que havia vazado os arquivos para a imprensa, ainda se transmitia a promessa do agora ex-prefeito Hill que voltaria a Prefeitura De Gotham um dia; Bruce não colocaria nenhum centavo de apoio nele; agora, ele tinha que fazer uma visita a Victor Fries. Bruce chegou ao Hospital Gotham General onde Victor Fries estava sendo mantido, mas, não por muito tempo se Quincy Sharp, o Diretor do Asilo Arkham continuar a fazer propagando que os super vilões receberam melhores tratamentos no asilo e que a segurança de lá impedirá as fugas dos mesmos e rebeliões.  
Bruce teve que mostrar a sua identificação e ser acompanhado por um dos policias até chegar à câmara fria onde Victor Fries estava sendo mantido, sem a sua armadura, apenas com uma roupa especial; ele pegou uma cadeira e se sentou perto da divisória de vidro reforçado:  
\- Olá Dr. Fries, meu nome é Bruce Wayne! - disse Bruce se apresentando:  
\- Eu o reconheço Sr. Wayne! - disse Victor – Em que posso ajudá-lo?  
\- Aparentemente temos um amigo em comum que me visitou no meio da noite e me disse sobre a sua situação! - respondeu Bruce:  
\- Batman? - perguntou Mrs. Freeze:  
\- Batman! - confirmou Bruce:  
\- Então, nesse caso, Sr. Wayne; o que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Victor:  
\- Venho com uma proposta de trabalho! - respondeu Bruce:  
\- Que tipo de proposta? - perguntou Victor temeroso:  
\- Você tem potencial, muito potencial Victor; eu li os arquivos sobre você e somente o fato de ter conseguido a cura dos estágios um e dois da Síndrome De McGregor, lhe garante uma candidatura ao Prêmio Nobel! - respondeu Bruce:  
\- Não estou interessado em prêmios Sr. Wayne! - disse Victor:  
\- Eu sei que não! - disse Bruce – Minha proposta é simples, Dr. Fries; vou lhe financiar para terminar de encontrar a cura para os estágios finais da Síndrome De McGregor, financiar para que reverta o que aconteceu com você, em troca vai trabalhar para mim; pesquisando a cura para as outras doenças e principalmente desenvolvendo a sua tecnologia criogênica; a criostase que colocou a sua esposa pode muito bem ser aplicada na tecnologia espacial!  
Victor pareceu um pouco surpreso, mas, ele soube esconder bem, menos para Bruce que viu cada pequena mudança na musculatura de sua face mostrando a sua mudança de emoção:  
\- Você não quer a minha tecnologia criogênica para aplicação de armas, Sr. Wayne? - perguntou Mrs. Freeze – Como Boyle?  
\- Eu não sou como Ferris Boyle! - disse Bruce em um tom muito sério e frio olhando para os olhos de Victor Fries e Victor acreditou nele:  
\- A minha tecnologia criostase é capaz de adormecer um astronauta em longas viagens e acordá-lo ao chegar ao destino! – disse Mrs. Freeze – Não tem mais nenhuma aplicação que queria usar?  
\- Isso é com você e em suas condições! – respondeu Bruce e Victor ficou calado pensando e olhando para Bruce Wayne:  
\- E falando em condições! – disse Bruce chamando a atenção de Victor – Tenho algumas para você!  
\- Quais são? – perguntou Victor achando que estava bom demais para se acreditar:  
\- Você vai regularmente se consultar em Arkham Asylum como forma de evitar a prisão; vai patentear as suas invenções; vai aceitar ser monitorado constantemente, vai se manter na linha e focado no trabalho! – respondeu Bruce se levantando e pegando a cadeira e a colocando no lugar de onde a tirou – Você tem tempo para pensar!  
Bruce se virou para sair dando alguns passos:  
\- O que você vai ganhar com isso, Sr. Wayne? – perguntou Victor:  
\- Uma porcentagem nas patentes; você fica com a maioria e a propagando de boa imagem para a empresa! – respondeu Bruce e mais uma vez voltou a caminhar para sair:  
\- Sr. Wayne! – chamou Victor; Bruce virou a cabeça – Eu aceito!  
Bruce sorriu para Victor:  
\- Bem vindo a Wayne Enterprises; Dr. Fries! – disse Bruce – Vou arranjar para que comece o mais rápido possível!  
Bruce saiu da sala deixando um Victor Fries com a sensação de ter feito a escolha certa pela primeira vez em muito tempo.


	11. Marcas Para Anarquia E Insanidade

Capítulo 11  
Marcas Para Anarquia E Insanidade

 

Duas semanas depois do anúncio sobre Victor Fries e o destino em seus próximos passos, Victor teve a patente para os seus inventos e logo havia a NASA e empresas particulares interessadas na tecnologia de criostase; ele estava recebendo muitos royalties pelas patentes que em um ano poderia confortavelmente financiar uma pesquisa independente para curar a esposa; a Wayne Enterprises estava recebendo um retorno positivo por sua ajuda a Victor Fries; os dois lados estavam ganhando e Victor estava satisfeito em continuar no esforço de curar a sua esposa e agora ele tinha um time para comandar e para auxiliá-lo e ele poderia trabalhar em um novo projeto, reverter a sua condição; Victor se tornou um homem extremamente ocupado, os estudos, o melhoramento de sua tecnologia e principalmente as consultas regulares em Arkham e estando acompanhado tendo os seus passos relatados constantemente para a polícia e a promotoria.  
Fevereiro é um mês desde que Bruce estava treinando com a sua prima Kate e ele estava gostando dos resultados, seu treinamento com os fuzileiros e em seguida com os SEALS lhe deu uma base e mais além e também contribuiu que ela nunca parou de treinar em vários estilos pelas academias de luta que tem em Gotham, por isso, ele não a mandou para Ted Grant; Bruce estava bastante confiante em colocá-la em campo e Kate entendeu isso já que ela mostrou uma grande paciência, especialmente quando a sua armadura ficou pronta; enquanto o bunker que ela usaria ainda não está pronto, ela usaria a sua batcaverna.  
Foi um dia normal para Bruce em seu traje de Batman, mais uma vez ele havia tirado uma casa de drogas de uma das máfias presentes na cidade e estava pensando em encerrar a noite; então uma voz foi ouvida, vindo de todas as direções da cidade:  
\- “Cidadãos oprimidos de Gotham, o clamor de vocês por ajuda foi ouvido! Eu sou o Anarquia! A voz do povo e eu estou aqui ara salvar vocês da praga da corrupção que infestou essa cidade que já foi tão próspera”! - disse Anarquia - “Os contratados e eleitos para cuidarem da liberdade e da segurança não movem um dedo! E sabem o porquê? Eles foram comprados; foram pagos para se fingirem de cegos! E se eles não fizerem nada, eu farei e amanhã as fontes da ruína de Gotham serão destruídas”!  
Batman estava em cima de um telhado ouvindo tudo:  
\- “E agora voltamos à programação normal cheia de propagando e lixo consumista”! - disse Anarquia:  
\- “Era só o que faltava”! - pensou Batman:  
\- “Esse Anarquia está usando os altos falantes espalhados pela cidade Batman”! - disse Base – “Também transmitiu pela TV, rádio; TV paga, computadores e celulares”!  
\- Pode rastrear a origem? - perguntou Batman:  
\- “Já está fazendo isso”! - respondeu Base – “O endereço está sendo mandado para você”!  
Batman chamou o batjato, ele entrou e partiu para a localização que fica no Narrows, saltou ao chegar lá planando em sua capa e chegando ao topo de um prédio, ele viu um projetor que mostra uma imagem na parede:  
\- Olá Batman, esperava conseguir, pelo menos, um minuto de sua atenção! Sabe; eu quero te contar uma história sobre o crime e a violência, cobiça e vingança! - disse Anarquia – Mas, essa história também tem redenção, segundas chances, mudanças! Eu coloquei três bombas nos lugares onde a corrupção é mais forte em Gotham! Porém; ao contrário daqueles que eu combato, eu acredito em escolhas! Por isso, você pode escolher; deixar ou impedir que elas explodam! Sua ação vai determinar o que eu farei com você!  
A mensagem terminou e Batman se virou vendo um dos capangas do Anarquia se aproximando, sua máscara é de um rosto sorridente:  
\- Eu não quero briga! - disse o bandido – Só estou aqui para entregar um recado do Anarquia! Se você estiver a fim de fazer um saque, o tempo está acabando!  
O bandido se afastou enquanto Batman estava de olho nele, ele tinha um tempo a cumprir antes de chegar ao Anarquia, por isso ele correu e saltou do prédio abrindo a sua capa e planando:  
\- Base, passe pelo satélite, verifique o Gotham Merchants Bank para atividade de bomba! - disse Batman:  
\- “Agora mesmo senhor”! - disse Base, depois de um momento – “O Merchants Bank está limpo senhor”!  
\- Qualquer outro banco? - perguntou Batman esperando por alguns momentos:  
\- “Gotham Bank tem atividade suspeita de bomba senhor”! - disse Base.  
Batman pousou em um prédio, pegando o arpéu e disparando para cima indo o mais alto que podia:  
\- Esse banco fica em Old Gotham! - disse Batman chamando o batjato e entrando nele ao chegar e usando toda a velocidade para chegar ao destino e ainda ter tempo para desarmar a bomba; ele saltou por cima do banco e caiu em linha reta até chegar bem perto e abrir a capa para desacelerar e pousar entre os capangas que guardavam a bomba; Batman ativou uma onda de choque jogando todos os bandidos para trás que caíram inconscientes; Batman se aproximou da bomba e pegou o seu anulador e desligou a bomba, aliviado, mas, não tanto, ele ainda teria que ir atrás das outras duas bombas:  
\- Base! - disse Batman – Procure as outras duas bombas em prédios públicos do City Hall Distrito!  
\- “Aguarde um momento senhor”! - disse Base e demorou um minuto de rastreamento – “Bombas na prefeitura e no departamento de polícia”!  
\- Estou a caminho! - disse Batman correndo e em seguida saltando para planar em direção a prefeitura; Batman pousou no teto da prefeitura em silêncio e nas sombras vendo os bandidos reunidos perto da bomba, então jogou uma bomba de fumaça distraindo os anarquistas e pegou o seu anulador mirando e desativando a bomba; imediatamente ele partiu para o departamento de polícia imaginando como ele conseguiu colocar uma bomba lá:  
\- Base; desativei a segunda bomba, mas, encontro imaginando onde ele colocou a terceira bomba! - disse Batman:  
\- “Nos esgotos”! - disse Base:  
\- Imaginei que a polícia vigiaria lá depois do que o Coringa tentou fazer! - Batman  
\- “Conhece a polícia senhor”! - disse Base.  
Batman deu um pequeno sorriso e ele se aproximou da delegacia e pousou no esmo bueiro que havia entrado quando queria ter o acesso completo ao Banco De Dados Nacional De Crimes, mais uma vez ele entrou e com a sua visão de detetive andou imaginando que a se a polícia parou de vigiar completamente, pelo menos fechou todos os acessos para debaixo do departamento, por isso, ele encontrou os bandidos e a terceira bomba debaixo da entrada do departamento; então ele tirou dois batarangues e os jogou acertando dois bandidos chamando a atenção do resto, ele andou até eles e agarrou a cabeça do terceiro anarquista com força e a bateu contra a parede e com o braço direito acertou uma cotovelada no ouvido do quarto anarquista que bateu na parede e foi nocauteado, Batman pegou o anulador e disparou desarmando a terceira bomba:  
\- “Interessante; você sabe tudo sobre os lugares que eu ataquei e mesmo assim decidiu salvá-los”! - disse Anarquia através do seu comunicador:  
\- Não é assim que eu faço as coisas! - disse Batman – Desculpe se eu o decepcionei!  
\- “Me decepcionou?! Claro que não”! - exclamou Anarquia – “Venha para o Tribunal e poderemos terminar o julgamento de Gotham”!  
A comunicação ficou em silêncio e Batman saiu andando para sair dos esgotos:  
\- Base! - disse Batman – Avise a polícia sobre as bombas!  
\- “Está sendo feito senhor”! - disse Base.  
Batman saiu dos esgotos e pegou o arpéu e o disparou para ganhar impulso e planar em direção ao Tribunal, ele pousou na entrada principal e entrou, logo notou a completa desordem e principalmente os seguranças amarrados e desacordados, Batman viu que eles ainda estavam vivos, ele seguiu pelos corredores onde os quadros foram abaixados e as paredes pintadas e pinchadas, ele seguiu até entrar em uma sala de julgamento e viu Anarquia em pessoa na cadeira do juiz com os seus anarquistas esperando:  
\- Ah! Que bom que você veio! - disse Anarquia – Temos muito a discutir!  
Batman andou até o centro da sala cercado pelos anarquistas:  
\- O que você quer? - perguntou Batman:  
\- Eu quero propor uma aliança! - respondeu Anarquia – Juntos podemos fazer coisas incríveis!  
\- Eu não trabalho com terroristas! - disse Batman – Eu aconselho que se entregue!  
\- Quer saber? - perguntou Anarquia – Eu posso me entregar se você fizer a mesma coisa! Você é um criminoso também! A roupa! Os aparelhos! A autoridade! Você é só outro menino rico se redimindo pelos impostos que não paga! Que pena!  
\- Ao contrário de você! - disse Batman – Eu não ameaço explodir lugares para divulgar a minha ideia!  
\- Esses lugares são antros da corrupção e da decadência! - disse Anarquia – Não merecem estar de pé!  
\- E as vidas que tiraria? - perguntou Batman:  
\- Ninguém morreria! - respondeu Anarquia – Os prédios estão vazios há essa hora e quando as bombas explodissem e o departamento de polícia é tão corrupto que nenhum cidadão de bem de Gotham se importa se eles forem explodidos ou não! Alguns aplaudiriam!  
\- Qual é a sua mensagem? - perguntou Batman:  
\- Eu digo a minha se você disser a sua! - respondeu Anarquia:  
\- Gotham e a pessoas de bem! - disse Batman:  
\- A minha também, mas, eu quero que os cidadãos de Gotham sejam livres de suas correntes; essas mesmas correntes enferrujadas que as prendem e as puxam para cada vez mais fundo! - respondeu Anarquia – Isso tem que acabar!  
\- Tem razão! - disse Batman – Mas, não é somente as pessoas que estão sendo puxadas para baixo, a própria Gotham também e eu jurei que começaria a dar esperança para o povo de Gotham e eles poderiam ser libertados dessa corrente!  
\- Nós devemos libertá-los dessa corrente! - disse Anarquia:  
\- Nós devemos mostrar um meio para que se libertem sozinhos, deixe Gotham e o seu povo se libertarem sozinhos e se erguerem sozinhos e eles mostraram o quão incríveis são!  
\- O povo de Gotham precisa que nós os libertamos! - disse Anarquia – Eles não podem fazer isso sozinho; que pena mais uma vez!  
\- Podem, se nós mostrarmos como! – disse Batman finalizando a conversa.  
Os capangas de Anarquia avançaram para a briga; Batman também; com as costas da mão direita acertou o nariz do primeiro bandido; com a esquerda acertou o segundo bandido, chutou com a sola direta o peito do terceiro bandido; seguindo por uma cotovelada de direita no templo do primeiro bandido e com a direita socando duas vezes o segundo bandido e com um golpe o girou no ar derrubando no chão; Batman avançou dois passos saltando e girando no ar para chutar a cabeça do quarto bandido, se abaixou desviando do golpe do quinto bandido e em seguida o agarrou o erguendo colocando para o outro lado e derrubando no chão; Batman chutou entre as pernas do quinto bandido que ficou de joelhos, agarrando a sua cabeça e dando uma joelhada nela; desviou de uma facada do sexto bandido agarrando o seu braço e o torcendo o quebrando, o homem gritou de dor e Batman lhe deu uma cabeçada o derrubando no chão; socou o estômago do sétimo bandido, aparou um chute do oitavo bandido e chutou o joelho com a sua sola direita quebrando o joelho do bandido que caiu gritando de dor; socou o nariz do nono bandido, deu uma joelhada em seu estômago e um golpe em sua nuca; saltou e girou no ar na horizontal chutando o peito do décimo bandido e agora sobrava ele e o Anarquia:  
\- Eu admirava você! Eu queria ser você! - disse Anarquia – Acho que é por isso que dizem para nunca encontrar os seus heróis!  
\- Acabou! - disse Batman:  
\- Eu acho que não! - disse Anarquia e em seguida ele joga um coquetel molotov na direção de Batman que salta desviando; o coquetel explode em uma bola de fogo e isso aciona os sprinklers; Batman joga um batarangue que acerta a mão do Anarquia que estava segurando outro coquetel molotov em sua mão que explode e ele grita de dor e ele tira o casaco e máscara imediatamente que pegaram fogo, mas, estavam sendo apagados pela água; ele olha para frente e vê Batman se aproximando correndo; Batman pega um impulso na cadeira a sua frente e salta; Anarquia somente vê o soco a sua frente e depois a escuridão. Quando Anarquia acorda se vê amarrado, molhado e Batman olhando para ele:  
\- Você é só uma criança! - disse Batman:  
\- E daí? - perguntou Anarquia – Eu só queria melhorar o mundo! Pensei que queria a mesma coisa?  
\- Eu quero! - disse Batman – Mas, não assim; não arriscando os inocentes!  
\- Inocentes? - perguntou Anarquia incrédulo – Eles só olharam Gotham se afundar no inferno e não fizeram nada!  
\- Elas têm medo! - disse Batman:  
\- Elas são fracas! - gritou Anarquia – E você também é!  
\- Poucos são aqueles com poder de fazer alguma coisa! - disse Batman – Fazer a diferença sozinhos; alguns não são capazes de encontrar essa força sozinha; alguns precisam de ajuda, mas, não o tipo de ajuda que oferece!  
Batman saiu do tribunal deixando o Anarquia sozinho:  
\- Base! - chamou Batman – Avise a polícia!  
\- “Eles estão a caminho”! - disse Base.  
Batman chamou o batjato e ele chegou, usando o arpéu para se erguer e entrar nele e sair para momentos depois a polícia chegar:  
\- Conseguiu uma identificação? - perguntou Batman:  
\- “Seu nome é Lonnie Machin”! - respondeu Base – “Tenho o arquivo sobre ele pronto para análise”!  
\- Ótimo! - disse Batman – Vamos encerrar a noite!  
Foi alguns dias depois dos acontecimentos de Anarquia e Batman pode finalizar a compra da GCR (Gotham City Radio) e ele já havia declarado que reformaria para que se tornasse um sistema de comunicação de última geração; Bruce não deu detalhes que usaria tecnologia militar para comunicação civil e havia feito um acordo para o governo da cidade pudesse usar desse sistema e que qualquer empresa que pudesse oferecer os mesmos serviços estavam livre para concorrer; com isso; Bruce esperava poder diminuir a margem de poder do Enigma para hackear ou ele aumentaria essa margem; é um risco que ele estava disposto a cometer; como Batman nesses dias, ele recebeu um aviso da polícia sobre uma possível briga de gangues perto da Ace Chemicals e isso poderia ser um grande perigo se essa briga atingir os produtos químicos, por isso, Batman partiu imediatamente para investigar; planando perto da Ace Chemicals ele viu uma briga de gangue com vários membros, chegando a dezenas; ele tinha que parar isso.  
Decidido, Batman pousou no meio da briga pegando os bandidos de surpresa, ele logo detonou a onda de choque pegando os bandidos de surpresa; oito bandidos foram tirados do jogo, então Batman jogou flashbangs para o alto que detonaram atingindo os bandidos ao redor, fumaça subiu e começou a cobrir todo o lugar e então Batman tirou quatro batarangues em cada mão e os lançou tirando mais oito bandidos. Então ele começou a se movimentar, acertando uma cotovelada direita do templo do décimo sétimo bandido e trazendo o punho direito para acertar um soco na face do décimo oitavo bandido, se abaixou girando e chutando nas pernas do décimo nono bandido que caiu, Batman se levantou e chutou com a perna esquerda a sua cabeça; agarrou a arma do vigésimo bandido acertando uma coronhada em sua cara, tirando o pente da arma e a jogando no vigésimo primeiro bandido; agarrou a coronha da arma a acertou na cabeça do vigésimo bandido e acertou na cabeça do vigésimo segundo bandido e depois jogou a arma acertando a cabeça do vigésimo terceiro bandido; usando a manopla, aparou o golpe de uma barra de ferro do vigésimo quarto bandido, agarrou a barra, tirou de sua mão de forma violenta e acertou a barra em sua cabeça; ainda com a barra aparou um golpe de um cano de ferro do vigésimo quinto bandido; se aproximou dele dando uma joelhada em seu estômago e com a sola direta chutando a sua cabeça e depois jogando a barra acertando o vigésimo sexto bandido, tirou a arma do vigésimo sétimo bandido e a desmontou e em seguida deu vários socos em seu peito e cabeça e com o braço direito esticado acertou as suas pernas o tirando do chão; de pé girou chutando a cabeça do vigésimo oitavo bandido; agarrou o pulso do vigésimo nono bandido impedindo uma facada, torceu o seu pulso o fazendo largar a faca e acertou-lhe uma cabeçada e uma joelhada e em seguida com o braço esticado acertando a cabeça do trigésimo bandido que girou no ar e caiu no chão.  
Batman olhou ao redor e viu que ainda havia um bandido acordado, ele foi até ele e agarrou o seu pescoço e o prensou contra a parede com força; imediatamente reconheceu a sua roupa:  
\- Você é um dos capangas de Bane! - afirmou Batman – O que faz aqui com o seu chefe preso e isolado?  
\- Um presente para El Jefe; um de vários! - respondeu o bandido – Esses idiotas de Gotham têm medo de você e estragam a operação, então vamos comandar nós mesmos dentro de Gotham!  
\- Onde mais estão agindo? - perguntou Batman batendo ele contra a parede:  
\- Amusement Mile! - respondeu o bandido – No porto!  
\- Quem está no comando? - perguntou Batman:  
\- Vá para lá! - respondeu o bandido – Ele quer se encontrar com você!  
Batman nocauteou o bandido e logo começou a revistá-lo encontrando o seu celular; usando o seu sequenciador criptográfico conseguiu destravar o celular e viu; ordens de alguém que se chama Bird; Batman agora sabia e iria pará-lo:  
\- Base, avise a polícia sobre a briga de gangues que foi parada perto de Ace Chemicals! - disse Batman:  
\- “Providenciando senhor”! - disse Base – “Sabe o motivo da briga”?  
\- A gangue de Bane está tomando territórios! – respondeu Batman – Eles querem libertá-lo!  
\- “Isso não pode acontecer senhor”! – disse Base:  
\- Não vai! Eu garanto! – disse Batman – Eles estão recebendo ordens de alguém que se denomina Bird!  
\- “Procurando no banco de dados senhor”! – disse Base.  
Batman tirou o arpéu e disparou para cima sendo puxado, ele ficou no alto de um prédio onde chamou o batjato que veio, ele recarregou o seu cinto de utilidades e entrou no jato partindo para o porto de Amusement Mile:  
\- “A dados sobre esse Bird”! – disse Base – “Especialmente na Interpol”!  
\- Fale Base! – disse Batman:  
\- “Seu nome é Angel Vallelunga”! – disse Base – “O Tenente De Bane com um registro criminal extenso a serviço de seu mestre, antes disso não nenhum registro, a Interpol passou um pente fino sobre isso e somente conseguiu um registro de prisão em Peña Dura, mas, não a nada antes disso”!  
\- Bane apagou os registros dele! – disse Batman – Ele dá a chance de recomeçar servindo a ele!  
\- “De fato, senhor”! – disse Base – “E agora ele quer libertar o seu chefe”!  
Batman saltou de seu jato em Amusement Mile e chegando entre os prédios abriu a capa planando em direção ao porto, ao chegar lá e verificar por qualquer confusão causada pelas brigas de gangues, ele viu, uma grande briga estava acontecendo e ele sabia o que fazer; avançou em direção a dois bandidos e então rapidamente pegou as suas cabeças, uma em cada mão, e arrastou eles pelo chão até Batman parar; os bandidos ficaram surpresos, mas, rapidamente agiram em conjunto para derrotar Batman que saltou para trás dando um giro e pousando no chão onde ativou a onda de choque pegando oito bandidos de uma vez; Batman saltou girando na horizontal e aplicando um soco no décimo primeiro bandido; saltou para trás colocando as mãos no chão pegando impulso e chutando com a sola dos dois pés o peito do décimo segundo bandido; aplicou uma cotovelada de esquerda na cabeça do décimo terceiro bandido, desviou de uma barra de ferro e socou de esquerda o estômago do décimo quarto bandido e com a direita socou a sua cabeça; girou aplicando um chute de esquerda na cabeça do décimo quinto bandido; chutou o estômago do décimo sexto bandido, se abaixou desviando de um golpe de um pé de cabra e agarrou a perna do décimo sétimo bandido o erguendo no ar, ele girou até cair no chão; ficando de pé e aplicando uma cotovelada de esquerda no peito do décimo oitavo bandido, Batman se virou e aplicou um gancho de direita; agarrou a metralhadora do décimo nono bandido, tirou o pente e aplicou uma coronhada em sua cara e girou a arma como um bastão atingindo a cabeça dele e em seguida jogou a arma atingindo o vigésimo bandido.  
Batman logo percebe que havia mais bandidos se armando com metralhadoras e ele também percebeu que logo estaria cercado, por isso jogou as granadas flashbangs que ao detonar incomodaram a visão e os ouvidos dos bandidos e logo havia fumaça inundando o lugar; Batman pegou três batarangues em cada mão e os jogou acertando seis bandidos; o vigésimo sétimo bandido veio correndo loucamente em meio a fumaça com uma faca, Batman agarrou o pulso do bandido o torceu o quebrando, chutou o seu joelho com a sola de sua bota esquerda quebrando também; levantou o braço direito se protegendo de um golpe de um taco de beisebol, agarrou o taco e o tirou da mão do vigésimo oitavo bandido; acertou a ponta chata em seu nariz e depois desferiu um golpe em seu estômago e levantou o taco acertando a sua cabeça, aparou um golpe de barra de ferro do vigésimo nono bandido e com um movimento acertou a sua cabeça; largou o taco e com um movimento agarrou e rodou para jogar no chão o trigésimo bandido. Quando a fumaça se apagou, Batman estava no centro rodeado de bandidos caídos e segurando a gola de um bandido acordado que não tinha força para se libertar:  
\- Onde está o Pássaro? - perguntou Batman intimidando o bandido com o seu olhar:  
\- Dentro do armazém! - respondeu o bandido e Batman chutou com a sola de sua bota direita a cabeça do bandido o nocauteando.  
Batman andou calmamente em direção ao armazém, entrando nele ativou a visão do detetive e viu os diversos produtos que estavam no local; mas, também havia armas, munição e eletrônicos; sob a luz no centro estava Pássaro:  
\- Ah! O Morcego! Você apareceu como Bane disse que faria! - disse Pássaro:  
\- Tomando territórios, armazenando armas, eletrônicos e componentes químicos para a fabricação de Venom! - disse Batman depois de analisar o lugar:  
\- Tudo tem que estar pronto para quando o chefe voltar! - disse Pássaro:  
\- Não permitirei isso! - disse Batman:  
\- Ao fim dessa noite; estará morto e Bane vai ressurgir! - disse Pássaro pegando a sua faca e rodeando e começando a andar esperando o momento para atacar; Batman também estava andando em círculos calculando, medindo o adversário e especialmente quem faria o primeiro movimento; Pássaro fez o primeiro movimento avançando e desferindo um golpe com a sua faca; Batman agarrou o seu pulso direito e com um golpe tirou a faca de sua mão e a chutou para longe; Pássaro deu uma joelhada no Batman que se afastou, Batman se abaixou desviando de um soco e ele colocou os dois braços à frente se protegendo de uma joelhada, ele foi para o lado desviando de mais um soco; segurou o seu braço esquerdo e com o punho direito acertou um soco nas costelas e na face; Pássaro se afastou um pouco e com raiva avançou mais uma vez aplicando vários socos e Batman estava defendendo de vários deles até que conseguiu uma abertura e deu uma cabeçada em Pássaro que ficou atordoado e Batman aproveitou aplicando um soco de esquerda no fígado e um soco de direita em seu rosto e vários socos em seu peito e terminando com um gancho de direita que colocou Pássaro no chão, ele se levantou cuspindo sangue.  
Pássaro avançou aplicando um soco ao qual Batman desviou e se movimentou para aplicar uma cotovelada de direita em seu ouvido e Pássaro gritou de dor e ele não perdeu tempo aplicando um chute no qual Batman se defendeu e agarrou a sua perna; Pássaro reagiu e pegou a perna de apoio para chutar Batman na cabeça, ele caiu e ele colocou as duas mãos no chão para pegar apoio e colocar os dois pés no peito do Batman que foi jogado no chão, rolando para trás e ficando de pé e viu Pássaro avançando, Batman aplicou um golpe em sua garganta e então Batman saltou girando e aplicando um chute de direita na cabeça de Pássaro o nocauteando; Batman havia vencido:  
\- Base! – disse Batman – Avise a polícia sobre as brigas de gangues e o armazém!  
\- “Está sendo feito senhor”! – disse Base.  
Batman amarrou uma corda na perna de Pássaro e o ergueu o mantendo de cabeça para baixo desarmado e incapaz de alcançar qualquer arma para se soltar; ele já estava acordado encarando toda a situação:  
\- O segundo em comando de Bane! – disse Batman – Um golpe poderoso em sua estrutura criminosa!  
\- Não importa! – disse Pássaro – Ele vai sair e acabar com você!  
\- Eu o já derrotei e posso derrotá-lo mais uma vez! – disse Batman:  
\- Ele quis testá-lo, ver se é um oponente a altura; testar os seus limites e sua inteligência! – disse Pássaro – Ele sempre quis alguém para se testar! Você desejará estar morto quando Bane resolver lutar a sério e acabar com você! Ele destruirá tudo e a todos que o rodeiam!  
\- Esperarei! – disse Batman e ele se afastou entrando na escuridão quando as sirenes da polícia começaram a serem ouvidas e estavam se aproximando.  
Março havia chegado e Batman estava no rastro de Julian Day, o Homem Calendário; ele havia montado um perfil do assassino e o havia capturado, mas, agora, ele parecia ter mudado; se tornado mais inteligente, aparentemente dado à análise das vítimas, ele estava em diferentes esconderijos todas às vezes, os feriados de março estavam se aproximando e Batman tinha que se colocar a frente dele antes que pudesse fazer mais uma vítima, mas, então havia surgido outra coisa mais urgente; algo que ele deveria ter identificado mais cedo, por isso, deixando o caso do Homem Calendário de lado, no momento, ele estava olhando para casos de assassinatos de pessoas comuns, as vítimas relacionadas aos assassinos por terem problemas, até aí não havia nenhum problema, mas, todos os assassinos estavam alegando que não se lembravam de cometer o crime; incrivelmente todos passaram pelo teste do polígrafo dizendo a verdade; Batman podia relacionar a um caso que aconteceu antes que ele voltasse a Gotham de suas viagens; Jervis Tetch, mais conhecido como o Chapeleiro Maluco, um hipnotista de carreira que veio a Gotham atrás de sua irmã Alice Tetch; pelos arquivos, Batman viu a história, Alice tinha uma condição em seu sangue que ao entrar em contato com as pessoas, as enlouquecia e Jervis queria usar esse sangue com a desculpa que o sangue de sua irmã revela o verdadeiro “eu” das pessoas e por causa disso Alice acabou morta e Jervis enlouqueceu se tornando obcecado pela Alice.  
Todos conhecem a obra de Lewis Carroll e foi onde Jervis obteve esse nome de Chapeleiro Maluco, claro que havia forças ocultas que transformaram o sangue da irmã dele em arma química que foi parada pelo então Detetive Gordon, mas, não antes de infectar de forma irremediável o seu capitão; Nathaniel Barnes que assumiu o nome de O Executor; foi assim que Gordon parando um atentado químico em Gotham que lhe proveu a promoção de capitão. Jervis foi para Blackgate; ele foi considerado são o suficiente para não ir a uma instituição mental, mas, ele usou as revolta na prisão para escapar e havia ressurgido, se o que os arquivos indicam; talvez chamar a sua atenção, mas, ele teria a certeza quando o encontrasse.  
Batman estava planando pela cidade em patrulha mais uma vez, ele estava indo em direção a uma briga de bar que escalou para uma briga de gangues de motoqueiros e tinha total intenção de pará-la; ele chegou ao bar e o viu pegando fogo, homens; membros das gangues espalhados pela rua, mortos, crivados de balas; todos eles e ninguém da polícia haviam aparecido; Batman pousou entre os corpos e olhou para todos os lados e quando se virou foi certado pelo impacto de um tiro de espingarda calibre 12 que o jogou para trás; dor, a armadura havia parado a maior parte do tiro, mas, ainda havia pegado em parte entre as placas e atingindo o seu corpo; Batman sabia que estava sangrando, ele olhou melhor e viu um homem de cabelos compridos até o ombro, cavanhaque e cartola com uma bengala acompanhado de alguns capangas com metralhadoras e espingardas:  
\- Jervis Tetch! – disse Batman:  
\- O Chapeleiro Maluco a sua disposição Batman! – disse Jervis tirando a cartola e se curvando de forma respeitosa, sorrindo colocando a sua cartola de volta em sua cabeça – Estou muito feliz em encontrá-lo!  
\- Você fez tudo isso só para chamar a minha atenção? Conseguiu! – disse Batman ficando de joelhos:  
\- Foi muito mais do que chamar a sua atenção Batman, eu passei anos fora de prática, eu tinha que praticar e claro que isso é um convite:  
\- Convite? – perguntou Batman confuso:  
\- Você está cordialmente convidado para a festa! E vai ser um acontecimento oferecido por mim e espero que possa vir para dividir a nossa alegria! – respondeu Jervis – Eu sou também um empreendedor e tenho uma proposta para você!  
Batman agiu se deslocando rapidamente e se escondendo atrás de uma lixeira se protegendo dos tiros das armas e Jervis permaneceu imutável:  
\- Sou um homem que pode adquirir muitos talentos Batman! – disse Batman – Enviei a localização da nossa festa pelo sinal que sei que sempre usa, eu e Alice esperaremos lá!  
Jervis se afastou enquanto os seus capangas, provavelmente hipnotizados, se afastavam lentamente apontando as armas na direção de Batman e eles haviam saído, Batman ficou mais um tempo, esperando se haveria surpresas; seu corpo doía; mesmo coma proteção, ele sentiu a dor do tiro, ele sentiu que estava sangrando, mas, agora ele tinha que ir até Jervis, especialmente por ele ter mencionado Alice e isso poderia significar que ele havia sequestrado alguém; uma garota, ele tinha que salvá-la; olhando para o seu GPS viu que a localização estava no Upper West Side, ele entrou no beco sumindo nas sombras quando ouviu as sirenes da polícia s aproximando, usando o arpéu para ganhar impulso, ele estava planando em direção ao esconderijo do Chapeleiro Maluco.  
Batman pousou no telhado vazio de um prédio rolando no chão em dor; quando parou se levantou e lentamente começou a tirar o peitoral de sua armadura, se encostando ao parapeito do prédio e tirando o peitoral e o kit de primeiros socorros começou a cuidar das feridas:  
\- “Senhor”! – chamou Base:  
\- Fui ferido por Jervis Tetch, conhecido como o Chapeleiro Maluco! – disse Batman:  
\- “Então deve voltar para a batcaverna para tratamento”! – disse Base:  
\- Eu posso fazer daqui! – disse Batman – Jervis tem uma refém, não posso perder mais tempo!  
Batman pegou uma tesoura do kit e cortou o macacão de neopreno ao redor da ferida e pegou uma pinça, sem anestesia e com dor tirou as bolinhas que o feriram; cinco conseguiram passar por sua armadura, quatro acertaram o seu corpo e um parcialmente, ele pode retirar as bolinhas depois de apertar os dentes com força e se concentrar para não gritar, tratou as feridas com um gel experimental que o impedia de sangrar, colocou curativos, colocou a armadura de volta e testou os movimentos, por mais que estivesse com dor, ele ainda consegue se movimentar; Batman guarda o kit médico e chama o batjato, ele chega e Batman entra voando em direção a Old Gotham, a localização marcada pelo Chapeleiro Maluco, ele chega e salta caindo em linha reta até chegar perto e abre a capa e planando suavemente até aterrissar no chão em frente a uma loja de chapéus abandonada, ele entra e ativa a Visão Do Detetive e depois da parede havia um espaço para armazenamento vazio de mercadorias com sete bandidos; Batman abriu a porta e entra:  
\- Você chegou bem na hora certa Batman! – disse Jervis através dos altos falantes:  
\- A festa acabou Jervis, onde está a moça? – perguntou Batman bem alto;  
\- Que moça? – perguntou Jervis em um tom confuso – Não sei do que está falando!  
\- Socorro! Por favor, se você está escutando isso…! - gritou uma moça que tinha a sua voz abafada:  
\- Ah! Você fala da Alice! Não ligue para a pobrezinha! A cabecinha dela não está bem! - disse Jervis – Também, depois de tudo o que passou, mas, eu vou deixá-la boazinha rápido! Não se preocupe com isso!  
Havia sete bandidos e Batman avançou sobre eles acertando um soco de direita na face do primeiro bandido, uma cotovelada de direita no segundo, se abaixando desviando de um golpe do terceiro bandido segurando a sua perna e o levantando no ar e quando estava caindo recebeu um chute do Batman; se abaixou desviando de um golpe de faca do quarto bandido, agarrou o seu braço e o quebrou o fazendo lagar a faca e o jogou contra o quinto bandido, girou e chutou a cabeça do sexto bandido, aparou um golpe do sétimo bandido, socou o seu estômago com a sua direita e o derrubou agarrando a sua perna e a quebrando e terminou chutando a cabeça do quinto bandido que ainda estava se levantando.  
Batman cruzou o espaço e se dirigiu para a próxima sala ao entrar encontrou Jervis parado, em pé o esperando:  
\- Você veio! – exclamou Chapeleiro – Que maravilha! É uma grande honra...!  
Jervis não terminou a sua fala por que Batman o agarrou no pescoço e o ergueu:  
\- Onde está a menina? – gritou Batman:  
\- Do que você está falando? – perguntou Jervis engasgando:  
\- Alice! – respondeu Batman:  
\- Ótimo! – disse o Chapeleiro – Você sabe o que veio fazer aqui!  
\- Do que está falando? – pergunta Batman:  
\- Você ainda não sabe? – perguntou o Chapeleiro parecendo decepcionado – Vamos resolver isso! Eu digo Tic-Tac!  
Foi nesse momento em que Batman surpreso se sentiu tonto, fraco e incapaz, tanto que ele largou Jervis que estava sorrindo:  
\- O que você fez? – perguntou Batman fraco:  
\- Você devia se pergunta quando eu fiz! – respondeu Jervis – Logo depois de você levar aquele tiro! Vulnerável o suficiente para eu poder agir sem problemas!  
Batman começou a ter lembranças de Jervis usando as suas habilidades de hipnotismo:  
\- Eu queria levá-lo ao País Das Maravilhas onde eu conheci e minha Alice; eu a amava e nós tivemos muitas aventuras juntos! – disse Jervis – Mas, então eles a tiraram de mim, ela fugiu! A pobre e doce Alice, sozinha e indefesa! Eu tinha que ir atrás dela! Tinha que trazê-la para casa! Eu estava determinado, mas, então ela foi morta! Morta por James Gordon! E estou atrás dela mais uma vez e mais uma vez! Eu quero que Gordon sofra como eu fiz, mas, eu fiquei na prisão incapaz de me vingar, sem conseguir ir atrás da Alice mais uma vez, mas, foi na prisão que conheci o Coringa e ele me falou sobre você! Sobre a sua mente e até agora eu estou gostando! Por que eu não vou perder Alice mais uma vez!  
Jervis gritou nessa parte:  
\- A pobre Alice precisa de proteção e quem melhor do que o Batman! - disse O Chapeleiro Maluco – Não vai demorar muito, em breve vai entrar em uma parte de sua mente onde estão as piores partes de nós!  
Batman então dentro da sua cabeça começou a ouvir os gritos de terror e raiva de todos os lados, flashes de luz no que parecia muito sangue; estava olhando ele próprio totalmente banhando em sangue e seus olhos mostravam uma sede de sangue ainda insaciável, mas, Batman não sentiu nenhum terror, ele já havia visto isso na sua mente desde sempre; desde a morte de seus pais; Jervis continuou a falar não percebendo que Batman havia quebrado o hipnotismo:  
\- Eu tenho o poder de controlar; algumas mentes fracas não conseguem resistir, mas, algumas mentes fortes exigem um pouco mais de trabalho! - disse Jervis – Vou quebrar a sua mente Batman, mas, vou deixar um pouco intacta para quando eu colocar você e Coringa no País Das Maravilhas!  
Batman agiu rapidamente agarrando o pescoço de Jervis com as duas mãos e o sufocando:  
\- Você está livre? - perguntou Jervis atordoado e engasgando – Como?  
\- Você não sabe nada sobre mim! - respondeu Batman dando-lhe uma cabeçada o nocauteando.  
Batman estava respirando rapidamente até se acalmar e ativou a sua visão de detetive e viu uma porta escondida por uma estante, ele a afastou e entrou onde viu a garota sequestrada:  
\- Base! - chamou Batman – Mande a polícia para a minha localização!  
\- “Está sendo feito”! - disse Base.  
Batman se aproximou da garota:  
\- O Chapeleiro maluco não é mais uma ameaça! - disse Batman – A polícia está a caminho, você está salva!  
A garota olhou para o Batman com a maquiagem borrada de tanto chorar:  
\- Não! Não estou! - disse a garota soluçando.   
Batman se permitiu descansar para se recuperar dos ferimentos que recebeu enquanto estava lidando com o Chapeleiro Maluco, sua armadura foi reparada, mas, ela ficaria na caixa; estava na hora de usar uma nova armadura; depois de mais de um ano de luta com a sua armadura antiga vendo os erros que ela tinha, ele usaria a nova daqui em diante com os erros corrigidos, claro que ainda haveria mais erros, mas, ele lidaria com isso mais tarde. O descanso veio em boa hora, ele tinha que se preparar, em alguns dias compraria as ações da GothCorp e disputaria com muitos outros para o controle da empresa, entre eles em destaque estavam a Alva Industries e a LexCorp, mas, agora a sua atenção estava na sua mais nova armadura.  
Ele ainda usaria um macacão de neopreno protegendo o seu corpo para manter a temperatura ideal, as placas pretas externas estariam com menos espaços entre elas e as linhas mais ásperas, tirando isso o material de fabricação e proteção é o mesmo da armadura anterior, só que o trabalho foi feito para que se torne menos volumoso visando diminuir o peso para dar agilidade e o pescoço estava menos restritivo; de fato, não faria mal ter um teste de campo.


	12. Selina Kyle

Capítulo 12  
Selina Kyle

 

Selina Kyle estava de volta a Gotham, depois de muito tempo ela se sentia em casa mais uma vez, seria diferente agora, ela sabia disso; tudo mudou, especialmente com o surgimento desse tal de Batman; mesmo desconfiando de quem está por trás da máscara; Selina viu as mudanças acontecendo; ela aprendeu a ver os sinais; desde que foi abandonada nas ruas junto com a sua irmã por sua mãe; Selina podia perdoar, mas, nunca esqueceria; agora com o foco em dar o melhor para a sua irmã, Selina a colocou para adoção onde depois que foi adotada, a vigiaria e apareceria para ela, ainda conseguiu abrir uma conta de banco para ela e depositar o dinheiro sempre que queria. Dinheiro que ela conseguia roubando e ela se tornou boa nisso e ao longo dos anos subindo o nível até não ser pega, mas, tudo mudou quando ela testemunhou o assassinato da Família Wayne e a sobrevivência de Bruce Wayne.  
Isso a aproximou do menino rico e não ajudou que ela desenvolveu sentimentos por ele, mas, ela ficou em negação, esses sentimentos seria a sua morte nas ruas, mas, essa relação ajudou imensamente a conseguir acesso aos ginásios de ginásticas para treinar os seus movimentos e durante esse treinamento que ela conheceu Max Shreck ao qual conseguiu uma bolsa para a Universidade De Gotham e se tornando atleta na ginástica artística, ela finalmente estava feliz por que não mais teria que roubar e a sua irmã poderia viver com ela; ela competiu em duas olimpíadas, na de 2004 e 2008 levando medalhas nas duas, ela se aposentou no esporte e passou a modelar para as capas de revistas e se engajar em causas beneficentes e foi assim que ela criou a Kyle Sisters; ou simplesmente KS; uma empresa que promove eventos beneficentes, agência modelos e fábrica e comercializar artigos esportivos, ela confia completamente em sua irmã Meggie no controle da empresa enquanto se torna o rosto dela e também tem participação em questões administrativas.  
Quando Selina começou a empresa com a sua irmã foi somente para a fabricação e a comercialização de artigos esportivos, ela teve ajuda do noivo da sua irmã Simon Burton; um banqueiro de investimentos bem sucedido e foi nessa época que Selina sentiu outra mudança em sua vida pessoalmente, Max Shreck a quem ela confiava completamente a roubou; tirou parte de sua fortuna e dos investimentos feitos para a sua empresa e fugiu; foi o início do declínio de Selina; foi sua irmã e seu cunhado que tomaram as rédeas, a controlando para evitar cair mais, rastreando e prendendo Max antes que fugisse e entrasse em um processo para recuperar o que ele havia roubado e indenização pelo que fez.  
Foram as Olimpíadas De 2008 que manteve Selina concentrada; a concentração em ganhar a competição de ginástica; quando venceu e voltou para casa se aposentando do esporte, Selina buscou outro foco, modelagem e ações beneficentes ao mesmo tempo em que expandia a sua empresa para esses dois ramos, mas, não foi o suficiente e Selina estava consumindo muito álcool e remédios e mais tarde para as drogas ilícitas; chegou a um ponto em que sua irmã a impediu de acessar o seu dinheiro e ela não teve escolha, saiu de seu apartamento depois de vender todas as coisas e voltar para as ruas para roubar e se prostituir e ela quase morreu, mas, foi salva por Holly Robinson e foi quando a sua irmã e cunhado apareceram e a tiraram das ruas e a colocaram em recuperação fora de Gotham, fora do país e agora, ela estava de volta, mas, depois de ter matado Max; ela mandou isso acontecer e tendo álibi e o fato de que ela ainda estava terminando de processá-lo para obter a indenização e nesse caso ele ainda tinha que estar vivo, mas, ela não ligava, já havia recuperado o que ele havia roubado e então encomendar a sua morte não foi problema; Selina voltou para Gotham com a condição de se encontrar com a Psicóloga Chase Meridian e logo no primeiro encontro, Selina já gosta dela.  
Uma coisa que Selina nunca contou a ninguém, somente a Holly que se tornou a sua protegida e a sua irmã e seu cunhado foi que substitui o vício das drogas pelo vício de roubar; por isso, a sua irmã insistiu tanto em uma psicóloga; mas, ela não podia alimentar o seu vício sem comprometer a sua carreira, ela tinha que vestir a sua máscara, com os contatos no submundo, ela tinha conseguido o equipamento certo; uma única roupa que lhe dava total proteção; neopreno na primeira camada, seguida por duas camadas de kevlar e depois placas de titânio finas com o polímero de carbono preto cobrindo tudo, botas negras com chapas de titânio, capacete negro de titânio com orelhas de gato; quatro camadas de klevar e uma placa de titânio móvel cobrindo o pescoço tirando toda a rigidez; manoplas de titânio com um computador portátil. As duas manoplas possuem um arpéu em cada uma delas, microfone e fone de ouvido nível militar com modulador de voz, máscara de fibra de carbono com a face de um gato com lentes especiais que podem ver no raios-X, noturno, infravermelho, de calor; luvas com garras retráteis de titânio e um cinto de utilidades preto, duas garras magnéticas com um motor potente e um chicote.  
Selina checou os equipamentos e viu que tudo estava pronto para a sua estreia em Gotham; ela fechou a caixa contendo a sua roupa e saiu do quarto do pânico da sua cobertura e ia se preparar para a festa que sua empresa havia organizado e também marcaria a sua volta a Gotham e seria uma boa oportunidade de rever os seus amigos, a esses ela confia completamente.  
Bruce estava entrando no salão de festas da Kyle Sisters para o evento de caridade em favor aos órfãos de Gotham; os fundos arrecadados seriam usados para financiar uma bolsa de estudos para os órfãos, Bruce já havia feito uma doação e mesmo que isso seja uma festa beneficente, também se tornou a festa que marca o retorno oficial de Selina a Gotham e desde que votou, Bruce queria se encontrar com ela mais uma vez:  
\- Bruce, aqui! - chamou uma voz e Bruce pode Rachel Dawes e ele se dirigiu para lá imediatamente cumprimentando a sua amiga:  
\- Oi Rachel! Harvey! - cumprimentou Bruce apertando a mão de seu amigo – Pam, Harley!  
Pamela Isley e Harleen Quinzel também vieram e as duas estavam felizes, ele se lembrou do último encontro na semana passada que elas estavam tentando um relacionamento sólido e duradouro e que estavam caminhando para o certo:  
\- Então! Quando teremos a presença de Selina entre nós? - perguntou Bruce:  
\- Agora mesmo! - respondeu uma voz que Bruce sempre se lembrou de bem, ele se virou e viu Selina em um lindo vestido preto que abraça bem as suas curvas e com um decote comportado dando a ela um ar sensual e respeitado ao mesmo tempo, Rachel, Pam e Harleen a cumprimentaram primeiro, felizes em vê-la e pareciam que teriam muita conversa para colocar em dia, Harvey a cumprimentou feliz e dessa vez foi à vez de Bruce que a abraçou com força e ele demorou mais para soltá-la; depois ficaram se encarando por um tempo em uma alegria genuína e Selina se virou e estava conversando com todos; não é preciso dizer que a noite foi um sucesso absoluto para a empresa e para a missão que estava realizando e Bruce saiu da festa com um sentimento de que algo mais aconteceria entre ele e Selina.  
Outra coisa aconteceu quando enquanto estava rodeado por seus amigos, Bruce se afastou por um momento quando se viu de frente com um homem alto e alegre:  
\- Bruce Wayne! – disse o homem apertando a mão de Bruce – Ray Palmer!  
Bruce logo compreendeu, além dele, Ray Palmer também havia comprada a maior parte das ações da GothCorp através da sua empresa, a Palmer Tech, em outras palavras se os outros compradores se aliarem a Ray Palmer ou a ele teriam a maioria para decidir os rumos da empresa, entre os muitos compradores havia Alva, Lord e Luthor com boa parte das ações com poder de fazer oposição quando queriam, mas, pelo que apuraram, eles não pareciam interessados, por enquanto, nos empreendimentos da empresa, mas, mesmo assim, ele ficaria de olho e preparado para quando isso acontecer:  
\- Bem-vindo a Gotham Dr. Palmer! – disse Bruce sorrindo – Espero que esteja aproveitando a cidade!  
\- Sim! – respondeu Palmer sorrindo – Eu gosto desse ar tradicional da cidade, especialmente em sua arquitetura e gosto especialmente quando está propondo que por fora ainda se apegue ao passado, mas, por dentro é totalmente futurista!  
\- Gotham, não é Gotham sem o seu passado, mas, também deve ser capaz de olhar para o futuro! – disse Bruce – Assim como os meus pais pensavam com os seus planos de melhorar a cidade!  
\- É por isso que eu estou aqui! – disse Palmer – Além de comprar partes da GothCorp, eu percebo que se tirar tudo de ruim, ela estava no caminho certo; eu também procuro construir uma filial da Palmer Tech aqui em Gotham!  
\- Você quer a parceria com a Wayne Enterprises para correr os assuntos da GothCorp sem problemas! – afirmou Bruce:  
\- Sim! – confirmou Ray Palmer – Eu olhei os projetos da empresa e eles são muitos bons e seria um retrocesso se os deixarmos serem transformados em algo que não beneficie a população!  
\- Ao voltar a ser o que era com Ferris Boyle! – disse Bruce:  
\- Sim! – disse Ray – Nunca gostei de Alva, Lord e Luthor, eles juntos com os outros compradores podem fazer uma oposição poderosa!  
\- Isso é uma certeza! – disse Bruce – Façamos o seguinte, marque uma hora e possamos discutir isso com mais cuidado e atenção em um ambiente sem o barulho de festa!  
\- Tudo bem! – disse Palmer sorrindo apertando a mão de Bruce – Foi um prazer Sr. Wayne!  
\- Igualmente Dr. Palmer! – disse Bruce sorrindo também.  
Os dias seguintes a este mês de março, Bruce se reuniu com Ray Palmer e acertou os termos na parceria que em breve seria anunciada, mas, esses dias foram também de preocupação para Batman, uma série de roubos de joias e relíquias estavam acontecendo esses dias e o surpreendente é que esses objetos acabavam voltando para a delegacia com a assinatura de gato; claro que ele ou ela foi diagnosticada como cleptomaníaca e a polícia queria enviá-la ou enviá-lo para Arkham e nada mais, ele ou ela estava fazendo em saciar o vício e humilhando os sistemas de seguranças dos ricaços de Gotham; Batman tinha que encontrá-la ou encontra-lo e convencê-lo ou convencê-la a entrar em tratamento para a sua doença, nesse momento um helicóptero passou por cima dele e continuou o seu caminho, mas, ele havia pegado um nome nas ruas; Catwoman.  
Ao mesmo tempo em que isso acontecia, bandidos mascarados haviam matado um segurança da GothCorp e entrado na instalação e subido no elevador até a cobertura onde ficavam os escritórios, ao entrar nesse andar, eles haviam acionado um alarme ligado diretamente com a polícia enquanto viam a porta que os impedia de entrar no escritório principal, os bandidos logo estava reagindo com uma serra cortando as dobradiças da porta; o trabalho seria relativamente lento para eles, mas, logo estavam tomando medidas para serem os únicos no andar; ao mesmo tempo em que o Capitão Harvey Bullock havia chegado com os policias e se dirigiam para os elevadores; Harvey olhou para o cadáver do segurança:  
\- Desgraçados! - disse Harvey – Vamos subir e acabar com eles!  
Um policial apertou o botão do elevador enquanto descia normalmente, mas, então se foi ouvido o som de uma explosão e os números dos andares dos elevadores que estava passando normalmente começaram a passar muito rápido!  
\- Merda! - disse Harvey – Para trás todos vocês!  
Os policias ouviram e se afastaram na mesma hora que as portas explodiram para fora; quando e acalmou um pouco, Harvey ouviu o rádio ganhar vida:  
\- Harvey! - disse uma voz que o capitão reconheceu imediatamente; essa voz que ele nunca esqueceria – Eles estão no andar dos escritórios, no último andar, eu vou entrar!  
\- Não porra! - gritou Harvey – Você não vai entrar, eu vou subir com os reforços!  
\- Eu já entrei! - disse Batman e o rádio ficou mudo:  
\- Filho da puta! - disse Harvey – Pelas escadas!  
Os bandidos se espalharam pelo andar para verificar se não havia nenhum funcionário que ficou para trás; um dos bandidos se aproximou da janela quando uma massa preta começou a aumentar e então a janela explodiu quando a massa a atravessou acertando um chute com os dois pés no primeiro bandido que foi jogado para trás e nocauteado, Batman olhou para a máscara e percebeu que ela é nova, ele nunca a tinha visto e ele havia colecionado um arquivo extenso para identificar as gangues; ele pensaria nisso depois, ele pegou o bandido e desapareceu na escuridão enquanto os outros bandidos surgiam:  
\- Droga! - disse um dos bandidos:  
\- Ele está aqui! - disse o outro bandido com medo:  
\- Fiquem calmos! - disse o líder – Espalhem-se e ache ele!  
Os bandidos assentiram positivamente e começaram a andar em direções diferentes, um dos bandidos com a lanterna ligada e andando temeroso pelo andar se virou e viu o seu companheiro sentado e logo quando se aproximou para verificá-lo viu que ele está amarrado:  
\- Mas, o que? - disse o bandido e então sentiu o impacto e viu a sua perna e uma força a puxou o derrubando e gritando ele foi puxado para o elevador e caiu no fosso, os outros bandidos chegaram atirando desesperados e então Batman puxou o bandido já amarrado:  
\- É isso! - gritou o líder – Reúnam-se!  
Os bandidos se reuniram cobrindo as suas costas atentos, mas, então uma bomba de fumaça explodiu distraindo a todos e foi o suficiente para que Batman puxe o resto dos bandidos um a um até que sobrou o líder que com medo e desesperado correu para ficar perto do bandido que ainda estava abrindo a porta e então começou a atirar para todos os lados e então ele foi atingindo e sua arma caiu no chão, perdendo o equilíbrio e se recuperando ao se virar e ver os seus companheiros pendurados e Batman em meio a fumaça projetando uma sombra intimidadora; o líder puxou a pistola e começou a disparar, Batman colocou o braço para cima protegendo a sua cara enquanto corria na direção do bandido e saltou chutando o líder enquanto o outro bandido saltava para o lado para desviar, com o braço direito, Batman tirou a arma do bandido, socou o seu fígado com o punho esquerdo e aplicou um gancho de direita; Batman saltou e girou no ar chutando o bandido abrindo a porta; qual foi a sua surpresa ao ver aquela que todos estão falando, a Catwoman; e Batman viu a sua máscara, uma face de gato com lentes vermelhas:  
\- Tua mãe não te ensinou a bater na porta? - perguntou Catwoman, sua voz estava claramente alterada. Batman olhou para ela surpreso e confuso – Atrás de você lindo!  
Batman se virou a tempo de desviar da serra que foi cravada na mesa, Batman atingiu os braços do bandido o fazendo lagar a serra, socou o seu estômago com a direita, socou a sua face com a esquerda, aplicou uma joelhada de direta em seu rosto e passando o braço em volta de seu pescoço com um movimento o puxou para trás o fazendo girar no ar e cair no chão; foi nesse momento em que Catwoman saiu correndo, Batman percebendo foi atrás dela, Catwoman correu na direção do elevador e saltou usando a garra magnética para se prender a parede, pegou o chicote e puxou o bloqueio fechando a porta, acionou o botão e começou a subir, Batman frustrado; ele correu na direção as escadas, pegou o arpéu, disparou e subiu; Catwoman saiu do elevador feliz pelo golpe ter dado certo segurando um aparelho, retangular com uma tela e um cabo USB retrátil:  
\- Sem nenhum arranhão! - disse Catwoman:  
\- Por enquanto! - disse Batman pegando a ladra de surpresa para perceber que ele havia chegado primeiro – Isso não lhe pertence!  
\- Eu estava me perguntando quando íamos nos encontrar! - disse Catwoman olhando para Batman:  
\- Aqui estou! - disse Batman – Você pegou algo que o chefe daqueles capangas queria ou eles eram uma distração para que você pudesse agir sem interferência!  
\- Você é inteligente, pode descobrir! - disse Catwoman:  
\- Eu vou! - disse Batman – Também vou prender você e levá-la para Arkham onde vai receber tratamento e pagar por seus crimes!  
\- Corte esse papo de merda! - disse Catwoman - “A lei”? Não diga que você age assim! Vestir uma máscara, vestir uma capa e bater nos bandidos e mandá-los para o hospital!  
\- Faço o que ninguém mais faria! - disse Batman – Faço o que é necessário! As pessoas cansaram de se esconder dos bandidos!  
\- É bom ouvir isso! - disse Catwoman – Isso me faz de uma vilã agora!  
\- É o que você quer? - perguntou Batman:  
\- Eu me reservo o direito de responder mais tarde, mas, estou avisando, não é bom para a sua saúde encurralar um animal, especialmente os perigosos!  
\- Então, para a jaula você vai! - disse Batman.  
Catwoman deu uma tapinha de leve no coldre amarrado na sua perna esquerda:  
\- Pode vir! - disse Catwoman.  
Batman saltou e caiu na posição em que estava Catwoman que havia se movido e com um movimento mostrou as suas garras; foi ela que começou com um chute que Batman defendeu com o braço direito e com golpes sucessivos de suas garras, o primeiro veio de sua garra esquerda que Batman defendeu, depois veio à garra direita que Batman defendeu e isso se repetiu mais três vezes até Batman ter que se inclinar para trás desviando de um golpe da garra de Catwoman; ela girou aplicando um chute ao qual Batman se abaixou e ao se levantar desviou duas vezes dos golpes das garras de Catwoman; ambos estavam se encarando.  
Batman aplicou um chute ao qual Catwoman se abaixou e foi para o lado tirando o seu chicote e ela começou a aplicando dois golpes ao qual Batman desviou, mas, teve que pular para o lado desviando do terceiro golpe de chicote, mas, somente para ter a sua perna direita amarrada pelo chicote ao qual Catwoman puxou o derrubando, Batman rodou para o lado desviando do quarto golpe de chicote e se levantou rapidamente e avançou aplicando um soco de direita que Catwoman defendeu; um gancho de esquerda que Catwoman defendeu mais uma vez, mas, ela não defendeu a tempo outro soco de direta que a acertou quebrando parte de sua máscara, mostrando o olho verde e o que parece uma segunda máscara cobrindo ele; ela rapidamente agiu atingindo Batman e começou a correr; Batman a seguiu até que ambos serem parados pela luz do helicóptero da rede de TV, Batman agiu rapidamente se aproximando, mas, teve que se abaixar para desviar das garras de Catwoman aplicou um soco de direita ao qual ela defendeu; Batman levantou o braço se protegendo de um golpe da garra esquerda; ela girou erguendo a perna e chutando o seu peito ao qual teve que dar alguns passos para trás, Catwoman atacou com uma estocada de suas garras e Batman desviou ficando de lado e em seguida socando com a direta o estômago dela ao qual ofegou de dor; Batman a pegou e jogou para trás, Catwoman se levantou e avançou para atacar Batman, mas, ele a agarrou na cintura e a colocou no chão:  
\- Acabou! - disse Batman:  
\- Não tenha tanta certeza! - disse Catwoman colocando a garra magnética em seu braço; colocando no chão e arrastando Batman para longe; Batman se livrou do aparelho e se virou para Catwoman tirando o seu arpéu e o disparando enquanto Catwoman corria para fugir; o gancho a agarra e a puxa para perto de Batman caindo na frente dele; foi nesse momento em que Harvey Bullock entrou com os policiais:  
\- Mais um? - perguntou um policial:  
\- Eu o tenho na mira! - disse outro policial apontando a sua arma:  
\- Não atire! - gritou Bullock – Esperem!  
Batman fica aliviado e pode agora se concentrar na luta; Catwoman avança aplicando um golpe com suas garras, vem pela direita que Batman defende, vem pela esquerda que Batman defende trazendo o braço esquerdo para baixo, ele se inclina e se afasta quando Catwoman gira aplicando golpes com as suas garras e termina aplicando um chute alto de esquerda ao qual Batman desvia, Catwoman aplica uma joelhada que Batman defende colocando o cotovelo direito para baixo; Catwoman gira aplicando um golpe com sua garra direita que Batman defende, gira e aplica um golpe com a sua garra esquerda que Batman desvia e então salta girando e aplicando um chute ao qual Batman agarra a sua perna e a joga no chão.  
Catwoman se levanta e salta aplicando um golpe em Batman que desvia e quando ela toca o chão, ele se abaixa agarrando o coldre dela tirando o que ela havia roubado; usa a manopla para defender das garras dela e então aplica uma cabeçada nela que se afasta e então Batman gira aplicando um chute que a manda para trás:  
\- Toda essa confusão por causa disso! - disse Batman mostrando o aparelho que ela roubou:  
\- Merda! - disse Catwoman ao perceber o que havia acontecido; Batman estava se aproximando quando de repente um barulho de tiro; e Batman grita de dor pelo impacto do tiro, a sua armadura o protegeu, ele se vira para ver o policial que havia disparado:  
\- Eu disse para não atirar! - gritou Harvey – Cacete!  
Catwoman começou a correr para fugir e Batman foi atrás e ela tinha uma garra magnética na mão, Batman jogou um batarangue no momento em que ela havia saltado acertando ela a deixando desacordada ao qual ela começou a cair e Batman foi atrás dela e a pego no ar e pegou a sua garra e pressionou contra o vidro do prédio tentando desacelerar a sua queda; Batman grunhiu de dor com o peso todo colocado sobre o seu braço, mas, o prédio tem inclinação ao qual Batman chegou lá e começou a escorregar tendo perdido a garra e se agarrou na beirada e segurando o braço de Catwoman antes que ela caísse ao mesmo tempo em que o trem suspenso passava ao lado deles; Catwoman acordou e olhou surpresa para a altura em que ela estava suspensa e viu Batman que a segurava:  
\- Acho que eu estava errada sobre você me pegar! - disse Catwoman – Não sei se foi para o meu bem ou para o seu!  
\- Quem te contratou? - perguntou Batman – Responda! Meu braço está ficando cansado!  
\- Você não vai me largar! - disse Catwoman – Você não é esse tipo de cara!  
Batman a puxou para cima:  
\- Adeus Bat! - disse Catwoman arranhando o rosto do Batman que a soltou, ela caiu rindo e para a surpresa de Batman ela ativou um arpéu de sua manopla e o gancho se prendeu no trem que passava levando Catwoman para longe deixando Batman com os seus pensamentos até que ele foi embora.  
Os policias estavam espalhados pelo prédio da GothCorp devido ao que aconteceu, as notícias estavam mostrando as imagens feitas da luta entre Catwoman e Batman; já havia comparações entre o uniforme antigo e novo, as imagens também foram parar no Youtube, mas, o Capitão Bullock não estava interessado em nada disso; Harvey já havia mandado a equipe forense passar um pente fino em todo o lugar seja para encontrar qualquer coisa sobre Batman e essa Catwoman, especialmente que começou a chover apagando qualquer vestígio que houvesse no telhado:  
\- Senhor! - chamou um policial:  
\- Sim oficial! - disse Bullock:  
\- O responsável está aqui! - disse o policial:  
\- Traga-o! - disse Bullock. O policial saiu e voltou com um homem que Harvey não estava esperando:  
\- Capitão Harvey Bullock! - se apresentou Harvey estendendo a mão:  
\- Ray Palmer! – disse Ray apertando a mão de Harvey:  
\- Desculpe Sr. Palmer, mas, tinha a impressão que Bruce Wayne é o responsável pelo prédio! - disse Harvey:  
\- Você está correto, Capitão Bullock! - disse Palmer – De fato, Bruce Wayne comprou a empresa e prédio, mas, ele colocou as ações a venda em concorrência aberta, eu comprei uma parte me tornando assim com a maioria das ações ao lado de Bruce Wayne, mas, ainda podendo sofrer oposição dos outros acionistas, resolvi vir a Gotham e fazer uma parceria com Wayne que vamos anunciar em breve!  
\- Quantos sabem disso? - perguntou Harvey:  
\- Poucos nas duas empresas! - respondeu Ray – Haverá um anúncio oficial dentro das duas empresas em breve!  
\- É por isso, que Bruce Wayne lhe deixou responsável? - perguntou o Capitão Bullock:  
\- Tenho a intenção de construir uma filial da minha empresa em Gotham; Bruce Wayne apenas me cedeu a GothCorp para eu trabalhar até que o terreno e a construção estejam acertados e eu sou inventor e trago algumas invenções comigo para continuar a trabalhar e ele cedeu também o cofre desde que me tornasse responsável a ser chamado em casos especiais, nesse caso, roubo! - respondeu Ray Palmer:  
\- Entendo! - disse Harvey – Nesse caso, o que roubaram que é seu e que estava no cofre?  
\- Um conceito! - respondeu Ray Palmer de forma enigmática.  
Batman estava de volta na batcaverna olhando para o objeto que havia tirado:  
\- Se posso perguntar senhor! - disse Alfred – Por que teve que voar até Tricorner?  
\- Tive que tirar o rastreador e deixá-lo lá! - respondeu Bruce – Posso desativar o rastreador, mas, Palmer pode triangular a última posição e poderia até encontrar a batcaverna! Tinha que verificar esse objeto com o meu sequenciador criptográfico para buscar qualquer armadilha, não tinha nenhuma, mas, preciso que veja isto!  
Bruce conectou o aparelho ao batcomputador e tela não mostrava nada:  
\- O que eu deveria ver senhor? - perguntou Alfred:  
\- Nada! - respondeu Bruce:  
\- Não há nenhum código nesse aparelho? - perguntou Alfred conseguindo interpretar rapidamente o que Bruce havia dito:  
\- É só um corpo sem alma! - disse Bruce – Coloque qualquer código que essa máquina vai executar!  
\- Somente alguns códigos, Patrão Bruce! - disse Alfred – Essa máquina está limitada ao tamanho dela e a potência!  
\- De fato! - concordou Bruce – Então se colocar o código certo, ele pode invadir qualquer segurança e qualquer servidor ou até mesmo para transportar códigos contendo informações valiosas!  
\- Acho que você terá a resposta a essa questão quando se reunir com Ray Palmer senhor! - disse Alfred, especialmente depois de abrirem o aparelho e verem a assinatura da Palmer Tech nos componentes do aparelho:  
\- Tem razão! - disse Bruce – Mas, me preocupa esse novo jogador; não encontrei anda nos bancos de dados que identifiquem a gangue que esses bandidos fazem parte! Entendo que eles eram uma distração para que Catwoman trabalhasse sem interferência!  
\- Seja quem for, é poderoso o suficiente para coagir Catwoman a roubar esse objeto permanentemente! - disse Alfred.  
Bruce ficou com isso em seus pensamentos, na manhã seguinte em sua empresa lendo alguns relatórios, Ray Palmer entrou sem cerimônia com a sua secretária o seguindo:  
\- Desculpe Sr. Wayne, eu não pude pará-lo! - disse a secretária; Jessica, o seu nome:  
\- Tudo bem, Jessica! - disse Bruce – Pode sair, eu lido com isso!  
Sua secretária saiu e fechou a porta e Ray Palmer se sentou parecendo bastante cansado:  
\- Ray! - disse Bruce – O que está acontecendo?  
\- Você soube do roubo de ontem na GothCorp? - perguntou Ray:  
\- Sim! - respondeu Bruce – Espero um relatório em breve!  
\- Não precisa; eu posso dar esse relatório! - disse Ray Palmer – Eles não levaram muito coisa, somente um objeto que estava no escritório principal!  
\- Você disse que leva o trabalho com você quando viaja! - disse Bruce – Você guardou algo no cofre que o levaram!  
\- Sim! - confirmou Ray – Uma ideia que eu achei que nunca daria certo!  
\- Que ideia é essa? - perguntou Bruce:  
\- O pote de ouro do fim do arco iris de qualquer um ligado à tecnologia da informação, hacker para ser mais exato, é um vírus capaz de destruir qualquer defesa digital, entrar em qualquer servidor do mundo, não importa qual; ele conseguiria entrar e dar controle sobre o que esse vírus entrar! - explicou Ray – O problema inicialmente é que esse vírus não podia invadir servidores que não estão conectados a internet e eu garanto que existem muitos por aí ou alguns ainda conectados a internet que precise estar lá pessoalmente para acessar ou passar muito tempo na rede para ser identificado e decifrado para se criar defesas contra ele; para isso precisa de um local isolado da rede até que possa ser acessado de novo, mas, nenhum pen drive simples faria o serviço, seria preciso algo mais sofisticado e capaz de recuperar o vírus antes que qualquer defesa consiga atacá-lo, por que ele não é invulnerável e com isso eu construí a Caixa De Pandora!  
\- Por que construiu isso? - perguntou Bruce:  
\- Por que esse super vírus não passa de pura ficção! - respondeu Ray:  
\- Bem; alguém não acha isso! - disse Bruce – Quantos sabem sobre a Caixa De Pandora?  
\- Você, eu, quem roubou; a polícia e um dos diretores da minha empresa, Sr. Dennis! - respondeu Ray Palmer:  
\- Você pode rastrear esse aparelho? - perguntou Bruce:  
\- Tiraram o rastreador! - respondeu Ray – Agora não sei o que fazer!  
\- Pegue as suas criações as tire da cidade! - aconselhou Bruce – Não vamos nos arriscar e se o ladrão pegou algo sobre esse supre vírus, então existe algo em que podemos pesquisar e se tivermos sorte, podemos impedir que esse super vírus caísse nas mãos desses ladrões!  
\- Sim! - concordou Ray – É minha responsabilidade, eu criei a máquina e agora tenho que impedi-la de ser usada!  
Ray se levantou e sem dizer uma palavra saiu do escritório e Bruce ficou lá olhando para onde ele saiu sem dizer nada. Ray já havia despachado as suas invenções e seus arquivos contendo novas ideias para Ivy Town, mas, havia ficado uma coisa, ainda não estava pronta, ainda não havia feito nenhum teste com algumas partes para garantir que estivessem funcionando como deveriam, especialmente quando todo o trabalho sobre essa sua ideia fosse completado; não havia nenhum problema em testar isso, agora, com o que aconteceu e Ray tinha um sentimento de que ele precisaria; enquanto estava fazendo alguns ajustes, ele estava olhando qualquer coisa sobre esse super vírus, se ele existia ou que seu medo havia se confirmado e quem roubou conseguiu criá-lo, ele também estava passando por qualquer aspecto da vida do Sr. Dennis; somente ele; além de Ray; sabiam sobre a caixa antes que esse roubo acontecesse; ele tinha a certeza que o Sr. Dennis estaria em um mar de problemas em breve.  
Bruce depois da saída rápida de Ray Palmer ainda se concentrou no trabalho, mas, já havia ligado para Alfred e explicado tudo o que aprendeu com Palmer; pediu a ele para começar a procurar qualquer coisa relacionada a esse super vírus; se não houvesse nada, então queria dizer que foi criado recentemente e que seria testado e usado e não queria pensar no que aconteceria; claro que eles queriam a Caixa De Pandora, mas, Ray não disse nada em usar mesmo sem caixa com uma equipe de hackers para proteger o vírus, então o seu celular tocou; ele atendeu:  
\- Bruce Wayne! - disse Bruce:  
\- Olá Bruce! - disse uma voz feminina sedutora:  
\- Selina! - disse Bruce sorrindo – Como você está?  
\- Muito bem! - respondeu Selina – Eu gostaria de saber se quer almoçar comigo?  
\- Sim! – respondeu Bruce – Onde?  
\- Vou mandar a localização! – respondeu Selina e em seguida desligando o telefone, momentos depois um alerta disparou em seu telefone com a localização e instruções e Bruce saiu do prédio da Wayne Enterprises para o almoço; sozinho em seu carro, ele chegou ao restaurante e viu Selina o esperando, quando chegou perto e viu que a maquiagem estava escondendo levemente machucados no lado esquerdo, ela ficou de pé para cumprimentá-lo, ao qual ela notou os arranhões no lado direito da face de Bruce; ambos se sentaram:  
\- Você me chamou Selina! – disse Bruce.  
Mas, Selina não disse nada, apenas ficou encarando Bruce e ele percebendo algo, também ficou encarando Selina; intenso em seus olhares para o que ambos já sabiam; o sinal já estava ali e além do mais, eles se conheceram antes das máscaras, sabiam o que ambos são capazes; conheciam um ao outro sem problemas ou atitudes falsas:  
\- É bom conhecer o seu verdadeiro eu! – disse Selina – Depois do que aconteceu com os seus pais, lá no fundo, eu sabia o que você se tornaria!  
\- Digo o mesmo! – disse Bruce:  
\- Isso explica muita coisa, na verdade! – disse Selina – Explica como conseguiu os brinquedos caros!  
\- Eu digo o mesmo mais uma vez! – disse Bruce – O que eu espero de você agora?  
\- Prometo ser boazinha! – disse Selina sorrindo um sorriso predatório – Não farei uma cena, não preciso fazer uma cena; você tem algo que é meu; eu preciso que devolva!  
\- Eu sei que você rouba e devolve as coisas! – disse Bruce – Agora, por que você precisa da Caixa De Pandora?  
\- Ray Palmer já te disse o nome? – perguntou Selina:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Bruce – Quem te contratou? Você não faria esse roubo se não tiverem algo contra você!  
\- Quem foi! – disse Selina – Fui contratada por terceiros, não sei quem é e não vi o seu rosto e quanto o material de chantagem que foi usado, não foi a minha identidade, por mais que eu suspeite, foi matar o próximo que eu roubar!  
\- E você não podia ir a polícia sem alertar eles sobre o que faz a noite, por isso, aceitou esse trabalho! – disse Bruce:  
\- Bingo! – disse Selina sorrindo, mas, depois esse sorriso morreu e ela ficou mortalmente séria – Essas pessoas não vacilam Bruce, elas querem aquele aparelho e se eu não entregar, vai me custar muito!  
\- Está em uma cova então! – disse Bruce:  
\- Nós estamos! – disse Selina – Você entrou nessa!  
\- Você já tem a minha ajuda antes mesmo de explicar! – disse Bruce – O que quer?  
\- A Caixa De Pandora! – respondeu Selina:  
\- Não vai rolar! – disse Bruce:  
\- Estou ficando sem tempo! – disse Selina – Ele está esperando a entrega!  
\- Onde? – perguntou Bruce:  
\- Só me dê à caixa! – respondeu Selina:  
\- O endereço! Agora! – disse Bruce:  
\- Eu preciso dessa caixa! – disse Selina. Ambos estavam se encarando intensamente, até que Bruce suspirou:  
\- Você vai ter que confiar em mim! – disse Bruce:  
\- Não confio em você desde daquele lance que puxou com a minha mãe! – disse Selina. Ela havia tocado em uma ferida que havia entre os dois, a mãe de Selina, ela voltou para a cidade uma vez por dinheiro em vez de se conectar com a filha, escondendo esse fato e ela se conectou com a filha para abandonar ela no momento em que Bruce deu o dinheiro, mas, ele não contou as suas suspeitas para Selina e ela ficou com muita raiva:  
\- Eu sinto muito por isso Selina! – disse Bruce. Selina suspirou e entregou um papel para Bruce:  
\- O contato espera um gato, não um morcego! – disse Selina – Vai ser hoje à noite! É melhor se preparar!  
Bruce se levantou e saiu, ele tinha muita coisa para fazer; ele olhou para o bilhete que ela havia dado; “Docas De Gotham; Zona Leste, armazém 133”; Batman chegou às docas da zona leste a noite e não havia nenhum barulho, tudo estava inquietante calmo para o seu gosto:  
\- Base; cheguei ao armazém, nenhum sinal do contato de Catwoman! – disse Batman – Está em silêncio!  
\- “Emboscada”! – disse Base – “Fique em alerta”!  
Batman pulou pousando em frente ao portão do armazém e ele o abriu, para ver uma cena que ele certamente não estava esperando; corpos espalhados por todo o espaço do armazém, policiais e esses novos membros de gangue que ele ainda não reconhece:  
\- Não é uma entrega! – disse Batman – E sim, um massacre!  
Batman entrou no armazém olhando ao redor:  
\- “Quantos?” – perguntou Base:  
\- Eu teria que contar os pedaços! – respondeu Batman:  
\- “Por todos os deuses! Quem faria uma coisa dessas?” – perguntou Base:  
\- Isso, nós vamos descobrir! – respondeu Batman e ele ativou a sua visão de detetive analisando a área, primeiramente viu os restos humanos que não são o suficiente para enterrar, pela disposição, foi explodido, analisando a área da queimadura, se viu traços de um agente químico, volátil; possivelmente um gás tóxico psicoativo, ele teria que catalogar para análises futuras, inclusive em uma cura; seja lá o que explodiu, teve força o suficiente para aniquilar a pessoa ao lado, mas, logo se descobriu que os compostos químicos eram inertes, não reativos, forças externas causaram a explosão, ele olhou ao redor e viu uma porta de contêiner de carga bastante danificada, Batman se aproximou e a abriu sem esforço, ela estava quase caindo, dentro mostrou um pedaço de metal parcialmente queimado com um buraco dentro:  
\- Parece que uma bala foi à causa da explosão! – disse Batman:  
\- “Uma bala normal não causaria isso”! – disse Base. Batman se aproximou de um policial morto que estava segurando uma rosa branca:  
\- Rosa branca! – disse Batman – A assinatura do Falcone!  
\- “Parece que ele andou ocupado”! – disse Base. Batman não disse nada e se aproximou de um mercenário morto e para a sua surpresa viu o seu rosto destruído e ainda pingando sangue:  
\- Rosto destruído! – disse Batman e começou a verificar os bolsos do mercenário e encontrou um pacote de palitos de fósforo – Boate Skyline!  
Batman se vira e vê outro policial ao lado do mercenário morto, tiro na cabeça, mas, o rosto estava queimado; Batman pega uma pinça magnética e a coloca dentro do buraco de bala da cabeça do policial e consegue tirar a bala:  
\- Bala incendiária, ela foi à causa da explosão! – disse Batman – Contém resíduos de fósforo!  
Batman dá uma olhada melhor no corpo do policial e vê as suas mãos ensanguentadas, unhas quebradas e pedaços de carne humana:  
\- O policial retalhou o rosto do bandido com as próprias mãos! – disse Batman:  
\- “Deus do céu”! – disse Base – “Por que ele fez uma coisa dessas”?  
\- Por causa do gás psicótico! – respondeu Batman; ele continuou a olhar a área e ele viu marcas de pneu, um caminhão havia saído, possivelmente carregando os outros barris com o produto químico, depois da explosão:  
\- “Conseguiu chegar a uma conclusão”? – perguntou Base:  
\- Falcone deixou a sua assinatura, é um recado, ele está em algo realmente grande! – disse Batman – A polícia chegou quando os mercenários estavam carregando, o atirador disparou uma das balas incendiárias no barril gerando a explosão! Distraindo e assim também eliminando as provas; houve tiroteio e por causa do gás psicótico, os sobreviventes do tiroteio ficaram bastante violentos, o policial arrancou o rosto e foi eliminado pelo atirador e os homens de Falcone pegaram o produto e fugiram!  
\- “E atirador”? – perguntou Base:  
\- Certamente deixou vestígios de fósforo do seu local e pode ser rastreado! – respondeu Batman e ele traçou a possível trajetória da bala e começou a procurar nos locais possíveis, ele achou na segunda tentativa e seguiu as marcas deixadas pelo atirador até que elas param no corrimão, ele havia caído; Batman salta e pousa e avança cuidadosamente na direção do atirador movendo uma caixa para o lado e o vê apontando a sua arma para ele, Batman desvia para o lado no momento em que puxa o gatilho disparando a sua arma; rapidamente Batman o desarma e soca o seu rosto, o levanta e o pressiona contra a parede:  
\- Não me faça colocar você junto com esse cemitério! – disse Batman – Falcone! Por que ele fez isso?  
\- Eu não vou falar nada! – respondeu o bandido tremendo de medo:  
\- Onde estão os outros? – perguntou Batman socando o homem:  
\- Eles já foram! – respondeu o bandido; Batman soca o bandido no rosto duas vezes e ele cospe sangue no rosto de Batman que retribui socando o estômago do bandido e ele começa a rir entre a tosse – Você não vai encontrá-los!  
Batman joga o bandido no chão e amarra as suas mãos:  
\- Tá tentando me intimidar? – perguntou o bandido desafiante – Não vou quebrar para você!  
\- Seus ossos vão! – respondeu Batman e em seguida chuta o rim esquerdo do bandido que grita de dor – Na próxima vez pode ser nas costelas!  
\- É verdade o que dizem sobre você! – disse o bandido – Você é insano!  
\- Falcone! – grita Batman chutando o rim direito do bandido que grita de dor – Responda!  
\- Não é uma mensagem de Falcone! – disse o bandido – É para o Falcone!  
\- O que isso quer dizer? – perguntou Batman:  
\- Que os dias deles estão contados! – respondeu o bandido – Vai chegar o dia em que ele vai pagar por seus crimes! Vamos vingar aqueles que ele fez mal e acabar com todo o mal de Gotham!  
Batman socou as costelas do bandido que gritou de dor:  
\- O que mais? – perguntou Batman:  
\- Tínhamos conseguido essa Catwoman conosco para fazer dois trabalhos, a Caixa De Pandora de Ray Palmer e o endereço do contêiner! – respondeu o bandido – Mas, ela não entregou nenhum dos dois e tivemos que procurar um por um, certamente chamou a atenção de alguém que chamou a polícia e você viu o que aconteceu!  
\- Por que arriscar uma guerra? – perguntou Batman:  
\- Falcone estava escondendo os barris de nós! Ele sabe que está em perigo! Vindo de nós especialmente! – respondeu o bandido – Ele queria o produto também!  
\- Ele vai usá-los? – perguntou Batman – Onde?  
\- Eu não sei! – respondeu o bandido gritando – É tudo o que eu sei!  
\- Quem são vocês? – grita Batman socando o rosto do bandido e socando mais três vezes as costelas dele:  
\- Nós somos os injustiçados! – grita o bandido – Nós buscamos a justiça! Nós somos os Filhos De Arkham!  
Batman já tem o suficiente e o soca o nocauteando:  
\- Base; traga a polícia! - disse Batman – Docas De Gotham, Zona Leste, armazém 133!  
\- “Providenciando”! - disse Base.  
Batman saiu do armazém se escondendo da escuridão esperando a polícia chegar e então quando ele viu os carros estacionando, ele saiu; ainda tinha muito trabalho a fazer e muita pesquisa sobre Arkham; não o asilo, mas, a família. Comissário Gordon havia chegado ao armazém quando foi comunicado sobre risco de ataque químico; nesses casos o FBI estaria em peso assumindo o caso, mas, de fato, ele tinha que confirmar, ao entrar viu os legistas cobrindo e recolhendo os corpos; forenses analisando o lugar; se houvesse qualquer risco de ataque terrorista, tinha que garantir que não houvesse nenhuma adulteração nos corpos; ele viu Harvey e se aproximou dele:  
\- Então, o que temos? - perguntou Gordon:  
\- Ruim Jim, muito ruim! - respondeu Harvey:  
\- O quanto? - perguntou Gordon:  
\- Policias e bandidos mortos por todos os lados! - respondeu Harvey – Atirador com balas explosivas; atirou em um barril com produtos químicos que explodiu e ele também atirou em um policial ao qual eu o lembrei de que ele nunca chegaria à prisão se qualquer um da força ouviu que ele fez e ele contou tudo!  
\- Tudo? - perguntou Gordon:  
\- Eles se chamam de Filhos De Arkham e estavam procurando os barris que são do Falcone! - respondeu Harvey:  
\- Merda! - disse Gordon:  
\- Sim! - concordou Harvey – E já foi confirmado, ha vestígios de um gás tóxico que induz a raiva ao extremo das vítimas e isso explicam como um dos policias arrancou o rosto do bandido com as próprias mãos!  
Gordon colocou as mãos no rosto vendo a tempestade que estava se formando:  
\- O bandido também confirmou que chantagearam Catwoman para roubar a Palmer Tech! - disse Harvey – Ele só não soube o que é esse material de chantagem!  
Gordon respirou fundo:  
\- Vamos nos focar de o porquê eles se chamam Filhos De Arkham! - disse Gordon – Garanta que a cena e qualquer evidência não seja alterada; vou ligar para o FBI!  
Bruce já havia voltado para a batcaverna e estava pesquisando sobre a Família Arkham, deve haver algo que relacione Falcone com essa família e especialmente qualquer coisa sobre esse super vírus que agora, ele sabia que os Filhos De Arkham queriam; ele estava concentrado no super vírus enquanto Kate olhava para a história da Família Arkham:  
\- Quer que eu explique desde o início? – perguntou Kate, Bruce olhou para ela e soube sobre o que ela estava falando:  
\- Todos nós aprendemos essa história na escola! – disse Bruce e Kate não disse nada, apenas olhando intensamente para ele – Mas, podemos ficar com um resumo!  
\- Asilo é nomeado em homenagem a Elizabeth Arkham, mãe do fundador Amadeus Arkham! O nome original do asilo é Hospital Arkham! Sua história sombria começou no início de 1900 quando a mãe de Arkham, tendo sofrido de uma doença mental pela maior parte de sua vida, cometeu suicídio! – explicou Kate - Amadeus Arkham decidiu, então, como o único herdeiro do espólio Arkham, reformar a casa de sua família; a fim de adequadamente tratar os doentes mentais, para que outras pessoas não ficassem sem tratamento e sofrendo como sua mãe tinha sofrido! Um desses pacientes, Martin “Mad Dog” Hawkins escapa de sua cela e mutila a esposa e filha de Amadeus; quando o Asilo Arkham foi inaugurado, Hawkins foi o primeiro paciente que Amadeus tratou pessoalmente por seis meses até matá-lo em uma terapia de eletrochoque; Amadeus foi considerado insano e institucionalizado no asilo onde passou o resto da vida até morrer!  
\- Quem herdou o espólio? – perguntou Bruce:  
\- O sobrinho de Amadeus; Dr. Jeremiah Arkham e desde então passou para a família até os assassinatos dos últimos herdeiros! – respondeu Kate mostrando a foto do jornal sobre o assassinato do Casal Arkham:  
\- A filha deles, Victoria Arkham sobreviveu e foi para o sistema de adoção! – disse Bruce ao ler a notícia:  
\- Eu sei disso e fui atrás dela, mas, encontrei isso! – disse Kate mostrando uma tela em branco no computador:  
\- O que é isso? – perguntou Bruce:  
\- Nada, não existe nada sobre ela ou sua vida depois de ser adotada, é como se ela tivesse sido apagada por completo do sistema; seus papéis de adoção; somente existe um, afirmando que ela foi adotada; ela se tornou um fantasma! – respondeu Kate:  
\- Então ela pode ser a líder dos Filhos De Arkham! – disse Bruce:  
\- É uma possibilidade! – disse Kate:  
\- Quem comprou o asilo e o terreno? – perguntou Bruce:  
\- Carmine Falcone! – respondeu Kate – Com ele houve um aumento de pacientes entrando e uma diminuição significativa nos números de saídas, vivos; pacientes saindo mortos aumentou e muito esse número!  
\- Então se tem uma suspeita que Falcone mandasse matar o Casal Arkham para assumir o asilo e lá colocar todos os seus adversários! – disse Bruce:  
\- Creio que é isso que os Filhos De Arkham acham junto ao seu líder; eles eram uma organização pacífica quase obscura até que uma liderança não identificada assumiu o comando e a organização se tornou mais disposta a recorrer à força para se fazer ouvida; graças a alguns problemas judicias, Falcone se viu obrigado a vender o asilo a Quincy Sharp! – disse Kate – O que faremos agora?  
Bruce colocou as duas mãos juntas e encostou o queixo nelas, pensando e tomando uma decisão:  
\- Vamos invadir a mansão de Falcone! – respondeu Bruce:  
\- Bruce! – disse Kate – Isso é impossível, especialmente fazendo isso sozinho!  
\- Eu não disse sozinho! – disse Bruce – Essa é sua estreia Kate!  
\- Mesmo nós dois teremos bastante dificuldade em passar pela segurança de Falcone em sua casa! – disse Kate, mesmo que surpresa por saber que finalmente iria para as ruas:  
\- Eu sei de alguém em mente pra chamar! – disse Bruce de maneira evasiva encerrando o assunto.  
Os próximos dias se passaram dedicados a coletar o quanto de informação pudessem ter para invadir a mansão de Falcone e falar com ele, isso poderia ser feito uma vez, se falhassem, eles não teriam mais uma chance, mas, Bruce nunca disse quem ele estava pensando em chamar, todos os planos elaborados sempre envolviam três pessoas, mas, hoje; Bruce tinha que deixar essas preocupações de lado; hoje ele e Ray Palmer anunciariam a parceria e esperava obter pontos positivos na bolsa de valores e entre o público; hoje foi o grande dia e ele estava pronto; Ray Palmer se aproximou:  
\- Nervoso? – perguntou Ray:  
\- Você não? – perguntou Bruce:  
\- Sempre que tenho que ficar a frente de uma apresentação! – respondeu Ray – Mas, achei que com o tempo estaria acostumado!  
\- Você não está? – perguntou Bruce:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Palmer – Mas, o medo não vai embora!  
Bruce não disse mais nada e eles avançaram, o anúncio seria em frente a Wayne Enterprises com forte segurança, saindo do prédio e descendo as escadas se aproximaram do palanque com aplausos educados, Bruce foi o primeiro enquanto Ray ficava de lado acenando sorridente para todos os presentes:  
\- Um bom dia a todos! – disse Bruce – Hoje ao lado de Ray Palmer temos um anúncio a fazer! Como sabem, depois do incidente da GothCorp, eu comprei a empresa e uma boa parte das ações dela; eu queria que ela continuasse a fazer o seu trabalho em favorecer o mundo, mesmo que fosse uma fachada para os negócios escuros de Ferris Boyle; quero que essa fachada se tornasse a realidade da empresa, mas, com as ações sendo compradas, sabia que teria muito trabalho além de minha empresa para que esse desejo se tornasse realidade, mas, então; Ray Palmer veio a mim e acho que ele pode dar o resto do anúncio! Senhoras e senhores; Ray Palmer!  
Aplausos para Ray que tomou a frente do palanque:  
\- Olá a todos; sim! Eu comprei parte das ações da GothCorp e assim como Bruce Wayne, acredito que a empresa pode ser algo mais do que fachada para negócios escuros e por isso, o procurei e fiz a minha proposta, além de abrir uma filial da Palmer Tech em Gotham e o Ser. Wayne concordar em abrir uma filial em Ivy Town! – disse Ray Palmer e essa parte já estava gerando rebuliços e perguntas entre os repórteres – Tenho o prazer de anunciar uma parceria entre Palmer Tech e Wayne Enterprises para tornar a GothCorp, a empresa que ela deveria ser!  
Flashes das câmeras e perguntas sem parar dos repórteres, tanto Bruce como Ray estavam preparados para começar a responder quando tiros foram ouvidos e os gritos e o pânico tomaram conta do lugar, os seguranças estavam sem abatidos e Bruce logo reconheceu os Filhos De Arkham se aproximando e cercando o pessoal e então uma figura que Bruce de início não sabia, mas, ele logo analisou e viu que era o líder do grupo e principalmente, pelo formato do corpo e o andar; esse líder é uma mulher e ela estava carregando um bastão; os bandidos se aproximaram com armas apontadas para ele e Ray; essa líder foi para o palanque:  
\- Povo de Gotham! – disse a voz feminina da líder distorcida – Eu sou Lady Arkham e tenho uma mensagem para vocês; por muitos anos, Carmine Falcone usou o Asilo Arkham, onde os reais doentes deveriam ser tratados como a sua prisão pessoal mandando os seus inimigos para lá, pessoas boas e sãs que não mereciam ficar lá, mas, não mais, aqueles que conheciam a verdade se levantaram hoje como os Filhos De Arkham para impedir que inocentes sejam mandados para lá, vamos tomar essa cidade e livrar ela da corrupção e da criminalidade e da sujeira como Falcone, mas, existem aqueles que querem impedir; Batman sendo um deles; estou aqui entre vocês e vou levar Ray Palmer comigo!  
Os bandidos se apressaram e agarraram Ray Palmer que tentou lutar, mas, recebeu uma coronhada e apagou:  
\- Ray Palmer é um incentivo para que Batman ou Catwoman entreguem algo que talvez um dos dois ou ambos tenham! – disse Lady Arkham – E com um incentivo extra; espalhei pela cidade um gás tóxico que tira as inibições da pessoa a deixando um estado de completa raiva; qualquer psiquiatra que não tivesse conhecimento do caso atestaria insanidade e mandaria a vítima para Arkham na época; é assim que Falcone atestaria a insanidade de seus inimigos; o Gás Arkham; como gosto de chamar! Eu adquiri alguns barris e espalhei pela cidade e explodirei esses barris se Batman ou Catwoman não me entregarem o que eu quero; eles têm três dias, aqui mesmo na frente da Wayne Enterprises para fazer a troca!  
Bruce então assistiu quando eles estavam se afastando levando Ray Palmer, não podendo fazer nada em relação a isso, não podendo ajudar, se sentindo incapaz.


	13. Ray Palmer

Capítulo 13  
Ray Palmer

 

Selina Kyle se aproximou da Wayne Manor, Bruce havia telefonado e a havia chamado para a sua casa, ela bateu à porta para ser atendida por Alfred:  
\- Al! É muito bom te ver! – disse Selina:  
\- Eu digo o mesmo Srta. Kyle! – disse Alfred – Por favor, entre!  
Selina entrou e Alfred fechou a porta e ela o acompanhou pela mansão até chegar ao escritório principal, onde Alfred colocou a mão em cima da lareira e ela recuou; surpresa, Selina o seguiu até um bunker continuando e passando por outra porta secreta até entrar em um elevador e descer chegando a algo que Selina já sabia; o covil do Bruce, onde ele guarda os seus brinquedos:  
\- Bem vindo a Batcaverna; Srta. Kyle! – disse Alfred; ela seguiu o mordomo até onde Bruce estava, junto a ele, ela reconheceu a esposa de Alfred, Leslie Thompkins e Kate Kane:  
\- Olá Selina! – cumprimentou Bruce:  
\- Bruce! – disse Selina – Sra. Pennyworth, Kate! Porque essa confiança tão grande em mim?  
\- Por que eu preciso de sua ajuda! – respondeu Bruce – E eu sei que você não perderia a oportunidade de revidar!  
Selina colocou um sorriso pequeno em sua face:  
\- Você me conhece bem, Bruce! Conte comigo! – disse Selina.  
Os projetores foram ligados mostrando um mapa de uma mansão; um lugar que ela não reconhece:  
\- Essa é a mansão de Falcone! – disse Bruce:  
\- Carmine Falcone? – perguntou Selina surpresa – Esse Falcone?  
\- Sim! – respondeu Kate – Vamos invadi-la!  
\- Vocês estão loucos? – perguntou Selina realmente surpresa:  
\- Ao ponto de invadir um lugar onde mora o mais poderoso mafioso de Gotham e da Costa Leste? – perguntou Bruce – Sim!  
\- Estamos planejando há dias Selina! – disse Kate – E levaríamos mais dias, mas, a declaração de Lady Arkham vai obrigar Falcone a reforçar a segurança! Tem que ser hoje! Se Lady Arkham o ataca hoje, ele vai aumentar a segurança e vai praticamente tornar a invasão por nós impossível!  
\- Por que querem invadir a mansão? – perguntou Selina:  
\- Lady Arkham explicou os motivos, mas, principalmente, Falcone sabe mais e ele pode confirmar se ela é Victoria Arkham como suspeitamos! – respondeu Bruce:  
\- Pensei que a Família Arkham estivesse terminada! – disse Selina:  
\- Victoria sobreviveu ao assassinato mandado por Falcone! – explicou Bruce – Todos os registros depois de sua adoção foram apagados, ela se tornou um fantasma reforçando que ela é Lady Arkham!  
\- E ela está atrás de Falcone por vingança! – concluiu Selina:  
\- O lugar que me mandou era usado para armazenar o Gás Arkham! – disse Bruce – Falcone queria tirar ele de lá também; tenho a certeza que ele tem mais informações que nós! Especialmente um conhecimento de onde ela colocou os barris de gás!  
\- Estamos rastreando por satélite! – disse Kate – Parece que ela foi esperta e selou os barris e os reforçou, o traço do gás que Batman pegou não é o suficiente para o satélite rastrear!  
\- Então vamos entregar a Caixa De Pandora de Palmer? – perguntou Selina:  
\- Não temos escolha! – disse Bruce – Ela tem Palmer e a cidade!  
\- Se ela quer a caixa, isso quer dizer que ela tem o vírus! – disse Selina:  
\- Nossa pesquisa finalmente deu resultado! – disse Kate se aproximando do painel e digitando no teclado até três fotos aparecerem – Conheça os três criadores do super vírus!  
São fotos de dois homens e uma mulher:  
\- Felicity Smoak, Cooper Seldon e Myron Forest! – disse Kate – Eles criaram para invadir e apagar os empréstimos dos estudantes, mas, foram descobertos pelo FBI e Cooper Seldon levou a culpa!  
\- Ele fez isso para livrar os amigos! – afirmou Selina:  
\- Ele assumiu que criou o vírus sozinho! – disse Kate – Olhe isso!  
Kate digitou mais uma pouco e um vídeo começou a tocar, claramente esse vídeo é um oficial usado pela justiça:  
\- “Então, você criou esse vírus”? – perguntou o entrevistador:  
\- “Sim”! – respondeu Cooper – “A ideia foi totalmente minha, eu a tive, desenvolvi o código e dei vida a ele, a Harpia é algo além de qualquer coisa já criada no mundo digital”!  
\- “Harpia, como o pássaro”? – perguntou o entrevistador:  
\- “Como na mitologia grega”! – respondeu Cooper e Kate terminou o vídeo:  
\- Cooper Seldon morreu na prisão aguardando a sentença! – disse Kate:  
\- Ou a sua morte foi fingida para ele trabalhar para o governo! – disse Bruce:  
\- Claro, que com um talento acima do que ele afirmou ter, o governo certamente ficou interessado! – afirmou Selina – Lady Arkham vai atrás de Smoak e Forest?  
\- Se ela não tiver outro meio de conseguir a Harpia! – respondeu Bruce:  
\- Parece que ficou na escolha difícil senhor! – disse Alfred – Salve duas possíveis vítimas de sequestro ou invada a Mansão Falcone!  
\- Eu já me decidi! – disse Bruce – Vamos invadir! Precisamos de resposta! Seremos os mais rápidos possíveis! Depois de lidarmos com Falcone, vamos focar em Felicity Smoak e Myron Forest!  
Selina olhou para o monitor por um tempo:  
\- Estou dentro! – disse Selina – Eu quero acabar com ela e seus filhos!  
\- Vamos nos preparar! – disse Bruce.  
Batman estava em seu batjato com Catwoman, Batwoman tinha o seu próprio batjato ao vinha nele e tinha chegado primeiro se escondendo, Batman ativou o modo silencioso e camuflado e acima da mansão do Falcone detonou um PEM (Pulso Eletromagnético) apagando a energia da mansão e travando as armas, se aproximando do telhado, Catwoman saltou pousando nele e foi trabalhar, Batman saltou e aterrissou no chão; Catwoman limparia o telhado e avançaria pelos andares superiores enquanto ele e Batwoman limpariam o terreno e subiriam na mansão; quando Batman chegou ao chão eles começaram, se movendo silenciosamente avançando e nocauteando os seguranças de Falcone com o golpe da gravata em seus pescoços e tapando as suas bocas; um a um caíram e quando o terreno ficou limpo, assim como o telhado, eles entraram e dessa vez eles fariam barulho, em pontos diferentes, Batman e Batwoman saltaram atravessando uma janela pegando os mafiosos de surpresa.  
Ambos com visão de detetive vendo cada bandido e avançando com golpes bem colocados; Catwoman fez isso também nos andares superiores colocando todos em desespero com em especial Falcone berrando ordens e os bandidos se espalhando confusos com os ataques acompanhados dos gritos dos bandidos que sofriam ao bater de frente com Batman, surpresos com essa mulher vestida como ele, preta, mas, com um morcego vermelho no peito, cabelos vermelhos que balançavam ao seu movimento, um batom vermelho forte nos lábios e um sorriso de predadora que vinha junto; o som de móveis quebrando não parava e aumentavam a cada avanço dos dois, eles finalmente chegaram ao próximo andar depois de acabar com os bandidos no térreo, Catwoman já estava terminando de limpar os andares superiores deixando caminho livre para chegar a Carmine Falcone.  
Carmine Falcone estava suando, muito, ele estavam tendo uma noite calma gerindo os seus negócios e preparando aposentadoria ao qual passaria tudo ao seu filho; no que estava se tornando uma noite calma virou um inferno quando as luzes se apagaram; como de praxe, os fusíveis seriam verificados enquanto ligariam o gerador de reserva, mas, isso não aconteceu quando eles foram atacados, os gritos de dor de seus seguranças poderiam ser ouvidos, móveis quebrando e para o seu horror, as armas deles estavam travadas; os gritos vinham de baixo e de cima e pareciam estarem aumentando e mais próximos um do outro, até que parou, ele só tinha mais dois seguranças empunhando espingardas antigas que não travariam e então uma forte explosão ocorreu estilhaçando a porta, os três cobriram os braços se protegendo quando Carmine o viu entrar; Batman, em toda a sua forma preta acompanhada por uma mulher com o símbolo do morcego vermelho no peito e uma mulher com uma máscara de gato; os três jogaram algo antes que pudessem reagir e ambos os três tiveram as suas armas tiradas; Falcone viu aqueles três alterem e então; Carmine Falcone somente conheceu o escuro.  
Falcone abriu os olhos lentamente e sua visão se focou ao fato de estar a vários metros acima do chão pendurado; pendurado especialmente no telhado de sua mansão, ele deu um grito de susto e olhou ao redor para encontrar Batman com as suas duas companheiras; ele não sabia quem era a mulher que tinha o morcego vermelho no peito, mas, ele pode reconhecer a mulher vestida com uma máscara de gato; Catwoman:  
\- Carmine Falcone! - disse Batman – Queremos respostas!  
\- Você não pode fazer isso! - disse Falcone – Você não pode mandar em mim! Eu sou poder nessa cidade e você e seus companheiros esquisitos não passam de crianças que acham que estão brincando em um parque!  
A mulher com um morcego vermelho no peito avança e aplica um soco no seu rosto, Falcone geme de dor:  
\- Na próxima, Batwoman não pegará tão leve e depois disse você vai ficar nas mãos de Catwoman e não será bonito quando ela terminar! - disse Batman, para enfatizar, Catwoman mostra as suas garras de titânio para Falcone – Comigo, o seu rosto pode curar sem nenhuma cicatriz visível!  
Falcone estava suando enquanto pensava nas implicações do que Batman dizia:  
\- Eu sou Carmine Falcone e eu sou o dono dessa cidade! - disse Falcone que dessa vez recebeu um soco da Batwoman no estômago  
\- A cada negação não fica bom para você! - disse Batman:  
\- O que você quer? - perguntou Falcone recuperando o fôlego:  
\- Respostas! - respondeu Batman gritando:  
\- Que respostas? - perguntou Falcone:  
\- Lady Arkham! - respondeu Batman.  
Falcone olhou para Batman:  
\- Eu estava decidindo aumentar a segurança contra ela, mas, vocês fizeram isso por ela, agora eu sou um homem morto! – disse Falcone:  
\- Não, ela quer o que nós temos! – disse Catwoman – Ela tem outras prioridades no momento, vingar de você está em segundo plano para ela!  
\- O quão os poderosos caem! – disse Batwoman – Agora, você não é mais o importante!  
\- Eu ainda sou importante, se não, vocês não teriam vindo! – disse Falcone:  
\- No momento você se mostra uma perda de tempo! – disse Batman:  
\- O que querem saber? – gritou Falcone – Eu mandei matar os pais dessa garota? Sim! Assumi o Asilo Arkham para que se tornasse a minha prisão pessoal? Sim! Eu mandei criar a fórmula do Gás Arkham? Sim! Usei-a para enlouquecer os meus inimigos? Sim!  
\- E agora ela está pronta para ir atrás de você! – disse Batman – Ela já tem alvos para sua família! Você sabe; já fez isso! Não marcar o alvo em uma pessoa, mas, em toda a família!  
\- É sua decisão se está disposto a sacrificar a sua família! – disse Batwoman:  
\- Victoria Tavish! – disse Falcone – Esse é o seu nome de adoção; tenho os arquivos de sua vida depois da adoção em um pen drive em meu cofre! A senha é 25081463! A fórmula do Gás Arkham está lá também; assim como a lista daqueles que apliquei o gás!  
\- Você quer dizer esse pen drive? – perguntou Catwoman inocentemente mostrando o pen drive para Falcone surpreso:  
\- Eu queria uma confirmação de que você é o responsável por Lady Arkham! – disse Batman – Por obtermos uma confissão de seus crimes de forma ilegal e praticamente com tortura, você vai sair livre, mas, a sua imagem está extremamente danificada e sua figura de mandante de Gotham acabou! Aprecie a sua queda!  
Batman, Batwoman e Catwoman saíram, sumindo na escuridão; deixando Falcone sozinho e pendurado enquanto as sirenes da polícia se aproximavam; então finalmente percebendo o que havia acontecido, ele gritou; um grito cheio de raiva e ódio; ele jurou vingança e faria esses esquisitos pagarem por essa afronta, ninguém desafia Carmine Falcone e sai vivo. Ninguém.  
Batman, Batwoman e Catwoman haviam voltado para a batcaverna e imediatamente estavam conferindo os arquivos, mas, eles deixaram o resto de lado e se concentraram nos arquivos de Victoria Tavish, sua vida de adotada não foi das melhores; ela foi abusada pelo Casal Tavish e pelo que se descobriram eles fizeram com outras crianças também, até que eles foram assassinados; havia fotos e relatórios da cena do crime nos arquivos; claramente Falcone acha que foi Victoria que os matou; ao fazer dezoito, ela sumiu do mapa, sem endereço, uso de cartão de crédito ou qualquer aparecimento em câmera de segurança; ela tomou todas as medidas para sumir e se tornar um fantasma, mas, ela faz questão que o passado não seja esquecido:  
\- O que faremos com a fórmula do Gás Arkham, Bruce? – perguntou Leslie:  
\- Mande para Lucius e veja se ele pode trabalhar em um antídoto! – respondeu Bruce; ele esperava que estivesse pronto antes da troca para salvar Ray Palmer.  
Felicity Smoak tinha um começo de dia normal em Starling City, indo para o seu trabalho na Queen Consolidated como Analista De TI; ela passou uma manhã como qualquer outra até que quando desceu para o almoço um furgão preto apareceu e a porta se abriu com homens saindo com balaclavas cobrindo as suas cabeças, a pegaram para a sua surpresa ao qual ela gritou; colocaram dentro do furgão e então um dos homens aplicou uma seringa em seu pescoço e ela foi tomada pela escuridão. Ainda estava escuro quando ela recobrou a consciência e então tiraram o capuz dela, ela piscou os olhos se acostumando com a claridade e meio grogue percebeu que estava em um armazém escuro com uma lâmpada em cima dela:  
\- Onde estou? - perguntou Felicity:  
\- Em Gotham! - respondeu uma voz feminina arrastada e parcialmente abafada e para a luz surgiu no que parecia uma figura feminina vestida com botas pretas, calças pretas, camisa de manga comprida preta, casaco longo e fechado preto, luvas pretas, em toda a sua roupa havia detalhas em cobre, especialmente nos fechos; toda a sua roupa parecia uma armadura; foi o que Felicity notou, mas, o que se destaca é a sua máscara branca com dois olhos redondos negros e detalhes em cobre e que ela estava segurando um bastão de cobre:  
\- Q… Quem é você? - perguntou Felicity gaguejando de medo:  
\- Eu sou Lady Arkham! - respondeu a mulher mascarada – Eu a sequestrei junto com os seus novos companheiros de cativeiro!  
Felicity olhou para os lados e para a sua surpresa reconheceu os dois, Myron Forest que não o via desde a formatura e Ray Palmer da Palmer Tech:  
\- Por que eles estão aqui? - perguntou Felicity curiosa:  
\- Posso satisfazer a sua curiosidade já que vai passar muito tempo comigo e será tarde demais para Batman parar os meus planos quando libertar o Sr. Palmer! - respondeu Lady Arkham – O conto é longo, mas, garanto que vai entender o porquê de estar aqui!  
\- Tenho todo o tempo do mundo! - disse Felicity sorrindo fracamente:  
\- Meus objetivos não são segredo! - disse Lady Arkham – Conquistar e dominar Gotham e aplicar a justiça para aqueles que foram injustiçados! Você pode se identificar com a minha causa Srta. Smoak já que possuiu um passado hacktivista junto com o Sr. Forest!  
\- Eu deixei essa parte da minha vida para trás! - disse Felicity surpresa por Lady Arkham saber o seu passado no MIT (Instituto De Tecnologia De Massachusetts); se Felicity pudesse ver, Lady Arkham estava sorrindo:  
\- O passado sempre volta para nos assombrar Srta. Smoak! - disse Lady Arkham – Eu sei disso muito bem!  
Felicity teve um estremecimento:  
\- Para controlar a cidade eu deveria ter algo poderoso o suficiente para assumir todos os alicerces da cidade; água, energia, segurança e muitas outras coisas! - explicou Lady Arkham – Para isso contratei um hacker que literalmente apagou o meu passado antes de ser adotada; quando disse que o passado sempre volta para nos assombrar, eu queria que essa parte de meu passado voltasse para assombrar os meus inimigos; para isso, os serviços de Lenny Fiasco foram contratados!  
Nesse momento um homem se um metro e oitenta entra na luz, cabelos negros e olhos azuis, um rosto reto vestido de botas pretas, calças negras, camisa marrom e casaco preto:  
\- O mundo digital o conhece como o Apagador! - disse Lady Arkham, Felicity estava surpresa:  
\- Você é o Apagador, o hacker capaz de apagar qualquer prova de crime, apagar as vidas das pessoas! - disse Felicity surpresa:  
\- Não só apagar, mas, devolver do jeito que era antes e até alterar na medida do pedido dos meus clientes; não há nada que eu possa apagar ou alterar; Srta. Smoak! - disse Apagador – Consegui com sucesso apagar parte da vida de Lady Arkham, mas, quando ela me pediu um vírus capaz de entrar e corromper os sistemas de Gotham para que ela pudesse tomar o controle da cidade, eu a disse que sozinho levaria muitos anos para realizar o trabalho, mas, eu disse a ela a história de três estudantes do MIT que criaram um super vírus chamado de Hidra que faria o trabalho que ela queria!  
Nesse momento a face de Felicity ficou branca, ela percebeu o porquê de estar aqui junto com Myron:  
\- Você entendeu Srta. Smoak! - disse Lady Arkham – Apagador me falou de você; Sr. Forest e o Sr. Seldon; ao fato de que ele está morto, mas, o próprio Apagador garantiu que se reunisse os dois, eu poderia ter o super vírus em menos tempo, mas, a questão ficou em como transportá-lo!  
\- Falei a ela sobre Ray Palmer criando a Caixa De Pandora! - disse Apagador – Um dispositivo capaz de transportar o vírus; qualquer vírus; guardá-lo fora da rede para que não haja tempo de criar defesas e se conectar a servidores que não estão conectados a internet!  
\- A caixa estará em nossa posse amanhã! - disse Lady Arkham – A vida de Ray Palmer estará garantida, mas, a vida de vocês dois somente se fizerem o trabalho direito!  
\- Querem que nós recriemos a Hidra? - perguntou Myron Forest falando pela primeira vez:  
\- Sim! - respondeu Lady Arkham – Ao contrário do que pareço ou apresento, minha paciência não é infinita!  
Os dois saíram e se afastaram deixando os três reféns sozinhos:  
\- Ray Palmer a propósito! - disse Ray sorrindo amarelo:  
\- Felicity Smoak! - disse Felicity:  
\- Myron Forest! - disse Myron:  
\- Então! - disse Ray – Vocês criaram um super vírus capaz de entrar em qualquer sistema, destruir qualquer firewall e que pode realmente mandar o mundo que conhecemos para a idade da pedra?  
\- Sim! - respondeu Felicity sentindo vergonha do que fez:  
\- Criamos esse vírus para eliminar créditos estudantis, nunca imaginamos que poderia ser usado assim! - disse Myron:  
\- E você Sr. Palmer! - disse Felicity – Por que a Caixa De Pandora?  
\- Eu o criei para transportar programas que eu não queria que ninguém pudesse acessar até que eu considerasse pronto; seria de uso exclusivo da minha empresa e além do mais, achei que o super vírus fosse uma lenda no mundo digital que nunca me toquei de criar algo que permitisse esse vírus Hidra tivesse alcance total!  
\- Acho que todos nós erramos, mesmo que tivéssemos boas intenções! - disse Myron:  
\- A estrada para o inferno sempre está pavimentada com boas intenções! - disse Felicity:  
\- E agora? - perguntou Myron:  
\- Esperamos o Batman – respondeu Ray Palmer:  
\- Um vigilante! - disse Myron Forest – Esperamos um vigilante nos salvar?  
\- Ele está com a caixa! - disse Ray em um tom encerrando a discussão.  
Uma hora depois, Felicity e Myron são levados para uma parte do armazém onde sob vigilância pesada começam a trabalhar nos computadores junto com o Apagador e começam a escrever os códigos que compõem os super vírus Hidra; esses eram códigos que Felicity não tinha vontade de mexer ou de olhar mais uma vez, mas, agora ela tinha que trabalhar nele com outros hackers que poderiam facilmente detectar qualquer coisa feita de errada, no caso de tentarem chamar socorro, então havia pouco espaço para fazer qualquer coisa; eles garantiram que estavam alimentados e tinham feito à higiene necessária, no dia seguinte, eles levaram Ray e ela rezou a Deus para que tudo ocorresse bem com ele e foi nessa confusão em que estavam se preparando para troca de Ray em que todos se distraíram e Felicity mandou um sinal de socorro para qualquer frequência por rádio ou digital, mas, ela rapidamente teve que tirar para evitar suspeitas, mas, esperava que tivesse ficado tempo suficiente para chamar a atenção de alguém e conseguir socorro.  
Barbara Gordon estava em seu computador de olho no que estava acontecendo, esse incidente com Lady Arkham estava preocupando o seu pai; agora havia a prisão temporária de Carmine Falcone com um vídeo dele contando o que fez com o Asilo Arkham e praticamente justificando o que Lady Arkham estava fazendo; os advogados caros de Falcone o soltaram e estão dizendo que ele se trancou na mansão cercado por dezenas de guardas e mandou os seus filhos para longe, com isso de lado, seu pai estava focando na troca que aconteceria hoje entre Lady Arkham e Batman em frente a Wayne Enterprises; a polícia estava se movimentando e se preparando para prender ambos e salvar Ray Palmer; Barbara já havia dado a sua opinião, mas, no momento não é a hora de pensar quando recebeu um sinal que ela decodificou rapidamente e percebeu que é um sinal de socorro para tal de Felicity Smoak e Myron Forest ao qual Barbara checou e viu que foram dados como sequestrados em Starling City; ela rastreou a localização de origem do sinal; estavam na Doca Norte de Gotham, abandonada no armazém 95 e para um lugar abandonado, estava consumindo uma carga grande de energia, Barbara conseguiu e entrou silenciosamente nos sistemas deles e viu no que estava trabalhando e isso a chocou, se ela estava lendo direito esses códigos; eles estavam no início trabalhando em algo que certamente destruiria a rede de Gotham, mesmo com o firewall de nível militar que a Wayne Enterprises colocou quando compraram a Gotham City Radio e começaram uma cobertura de internet por toda a cidade, rápida e não trava.  
Barbara tinha que avisar Batman e com isso tratou de trabalhar e entrar em contato com ele, além do mais ela viu que três pessoas estavam trabalhando no vírus junto com vários suportes, ela usaria as câmeras dos computadores e identificaria todos e depois disso contaria para o Batman; quando ela conseguiu identificar o terceiro hacker, ela ficou surpresa, não imaginando que passaria despercebido por uma lenda no mundo digital, agora ela tinha certeza, falaria com Batman.  
Bruce estava na batcaverna reunido com Kate, Selina, Alfred, Leslie e Lucius Fox vendo planos na hora da troca e garantindo que Lady Arkham poderia ser rastreada até o seu local de origem; não haveria problemas com a troca, a não ser que houvesse interferência externa, mas, rastrear Lady Arkham estava se mostrando difícil, ela é inteligente e teria meios para driblar localizadores; eles estavam sem alternativas para resolver essa questão, eles ainda tinha satélites para acompanhá-la, mas, não havia dúvidas que ela tinha um misturador de sinal para interferência; Bruce junto com os outros estavam revisando e procurando novas opções, até mesmo aquelas que não haviam sido testadas, então a tela acusou um chamado; Bruce logo ativou os comandos para descobrir de onde veio à chamada e isolou qualquer possibilidade de que a câmera pudesse ser usada, para a sua surpresa a chamada vinha da casa do Comissário De Polícia; Bruce ativou o modulador de voz e em seguida ativou o comunicador deixando a abertura para que todos pudessem ouvir:  
\- Comissário! – disse Batman:  
\- “Não é o meu pai”! – disse uma voz feminina – “Ele não sabe que estou te contatando; sou eu; Barbara”!  
\- Por que está entrando em contato comigo? – perguntou Bruce:  
\- “Posso responder se tiver acesso à sua rede”! – respondeu Barbara. Bruce olhou para Kate em silêncio querendo confirmar se podia; Kate olhou também em silêncio para Bruce ainda indeciso:  
\- “Ainda está aí”? – perguntou Barbara; Kate teve que confiar em seu instinto e acenou positivamente:  
\- Vai em frente! – disse Batman apertando alguns comandos e liberando a rede ao qual Barbara imediatamente acessou:  
\- “Não posso ter acesso em vídeo”? – perguntou Barbara:  
\- Não! – respondeu Batman:  
\- “Tudo bem”! – disse Barbara – “Recebi um sinal digital de socorro, tenho certeza que alguns também receberam e estão contatando as autoridades, mas, eu decidi contatar você Batman, por que o sinal veio desse lugar”!  
A tela o batcomputador estava funcionando sozinha mostrando uma foto de um armazém:  
\- “Doca Norte De Gotham, lado oeste, armazém 95”! – disse Barbara – “Percebi que o lugar mesmo sendo abandonado está consumindo uma enorme quantidade de energia e tratei de olhar de perto e descobri uma rede e consegui acessar sem que fosse notada ou alguém está cobrindo bem os rastros e encontrei algumas pessoas”!  
Mais fotos apareceram, dois homens e uma mulher:  
\- “O sinal tem a assinatura de Felicity Smoak e Myron Forest”! – disse Barbara – “Que eu verifiquei que foram dados como sequestrados em Starling City ontem, com testemunhas e tudo, eu fiz uma escavação mais séria e descobri que Felicity Smoak é filha de Noah Kuttler, mais conhecido como a Calculadora, ele é uma lenda no mundo digital, um hacker de grande prestígio e altamente recomendado e um fugitivo da justiça, mas, o interessante que reconheci foi a terceira pessoa da foto”!  
Uma terceira foto apareceu mostrando o outro homem:  
\- “Lenny Fiasco, mais conhecido como O Apagador; outro hacker lenda, ele é especialista em apagar de tudo, vidas, provas; qualquer coisa digital e física, modificar provas e até alterar vidas”! – disse Barbara parecendo excitada – “Pelo que entendo ele está trabalhando para alguém, talvez essa Lady Arkham que surgiu”!  
\- Isso explica por que parte de sua vida depois da adoção foi apagada! – disse Batman:  
\- “Vocês já sabem disso”! – disse Barbara – “Claro que já sabem”!  
\- Obrigado Barbara! – disse Batman – Vou assumir daqui!  
\- “Boa sorte”! – disse Barbara desligando:  
\- E agora? – perguntou Selina:  
\- Nós vamos para a troca! – respondeu Bruce colocando o capacete – Alfred e Leslie ficaram e monitorarão qualquer atividade do armazém!  
Batman entra no batjato acompanhado por Catwoman; Batwoman se dirige ao seu, o hangar foi expandido para caber dois jatos; Batman decola primeiro seguido por Batwoman e em seguida ambos ativam o modo camuflagem se tronando silenciosos e invisíveis; eles chegam perto da Wayne Enterprises, avançam ficando em altura mínima de um telhado de um prédio próximo e saltam aterrissando, é o começo da noite e se podiam ver os holofotes ligados no local da entrega, em frente à entrada do prédio da sua empresa; ele como Bruce Wayne havia providenciado as luzes e agora eles apareceriam; saindo das sombras e entrando nas luzes; Batman estava segurando a Caixa De Pandora quando Lady Arkham surgiu:  
\- Está com a caixa? – perguntou Lady Arkham. Batman levantou o braço mostrando que estava segurando a caixa:  
\- Onde está Ray Palmer? – perguntou Batman.  
Nesse momento Ray Palmer é empurrado e para a sua surpresa por alguém de pele azul, olheiras negras, olhos azuis e suas veias estavam vermelhas; Lady Arkham percebeu o olhar para dos três para um dos seus irmãos:  
\- Vejo que estão interessados no Blockbuster, pegue um pouco do Gás Arkham, faça alterações e terá ele, não é curioso? – perguntou Lady Arkham – Agora, passem a caixa para cá!  
\- Ao mesmo tempo! – disse Batman – Eu vou e Palmer vem com seu capanga e ele pega a caixa!  
\- Muito bem! – disse Lady Arkham concordando – Vamos fazer isso!  
E eles deram apenas um passo quando luzes do céu surgiram e passos correndo apareceram e um helicóptero se aproximou:  
\- Parados! – gritou um policial apontando a sua arma – É a polícia!  
Vários policiais se aproximaram de todas as direções:  
\- Esse é o seu plano? – perguntou Lady Arkham:  
\- Não! – respondeu Batman – Minha prioridade é garantir Ray Palmer em segurança e vivo!  
\- Muito bem! – disse Lady Arkham – Vamos tentar novamente, em mais privacidade!  
Lady Arkham se aproxima de Ray Palmer, puxa uma arma e ponta para a cabeça dele:  
\- Blockbuster! – chamou Lady Arkham – Abra caminho!  
Blockbuster rugiu e avançou para cima dos policiais e eles começaram a atirar, a gritar e a fugir enquanto Blockbuster ia a todas as direções atacando os policiais e então ele saltou acertando o helicóptero da polícia e o derrubando, nesse momento Lady Arkham já estava se afastando; os dois batjatos surgiram e Batman, Catwoman e Batwoman subiram e saíram do local se afastando enquanto Batman amaldiçoava por ter não tentado parar Blockbuster:  
\- Não adianta Batman, enquanto tiverem Ray Palmer, não podemos fazer muito! – disse Catwoman:  
\- Com isso deixamos essas pessoas a mercê de Blockbuster! – disse Batman:  
\- “Lady Arkham somente queria uma abertura para escapar, senhor”! – disse Base – “A relatos de estragos e feridos, nenhum morto”!  
\- Qual vai ser a nossa sorte quando Lady Arkham soltar seu monstro por completo? – perguntou Catwoman:  
\- Eles estão indo para o seu esconderijo? – perguntou Batman:  
\- “Como o senhor previu, Lady Arkham se faz o uso de uma interferência de sinal para não ser detectada, por isso não sabemos para que caminho ela tomasse, mas, se confiarmos na informação da Srta. Gordon, então nós sabemos a base dos Filhos De Arkham”! – disse Base:  
\- Então é para lá que nós vamos! – disse Batman.  
O Comissário James Gordon estava em uma grande raiva, ele havia dadas ordens somente para entrar quando Ray Palmer estivesse com Batman, mas, eles interviram antes da troca e agora Palmer se tornou refém mais uma vez; Gordon passou uma boa meia hora gritando com os incompetentes que queriam fazer uma boa prisão e ficarem famosos, mas, não perceberam um novo elemento trazido por Lady Arkham que chamou de Blockbuster e se provou extremamente perigoso quando feriu vário policias e destruiu várias propriedades; ele ainda tinha que aguarda os números dos prejuízos e agora ele não tinha nenhuma maneira de achar Lady Arkham e Ray Palmer; foi então que ele foi contatado pelos operadores que estavam recebendo ligações sobre caos na Doca Norte De Gotham, avistamento do jato de Batman e dessa Batwoman; agora havia uma mulher seguindo Batman, maravilha. Fato é que estava preparando o pessoal para ir para lá e garantir que Ray Palmer estivesse em segurança.  
Batman estava com Catwoman no batjato, Batwoman estava voando ao lado dele:  
\- “Estamos chegando perto do alvo”! – disse Kate através do rádio:  
\- Imagens de satélite, Base, por favor! – disse Batman:  
\- Na minha tela! – disse Catwoman e na tela a sua gente apareceu imagem em tempo real do satélite – Caminhonetes com metralhadoras se posicionando!  
\- Onde? – perguntou Batman:  
\- Nos dois lados e na frente! – respondeu Catwoman:  
\- “Eles sabem da nossa chegada”! – disse Batwoman:  
\- Então não vamos decepcioná-los! – disse Batman – Misseis para eliminar as metralhadoras à frente!  
\- “Alvo travado”! – disse Batwoman.  
Misseis dos dois jatos foram disparados atingindo as caminhonetes posicionadas na frente do armazém explodindo e abalando o armazém, nos lados do armazém, os bandidos estavam frenéticos quando viram os dois jatos se aproximando; ambos os jatos abriram os compartimentos e deles saíram uma metralhadora cada e ambos dispararam acertando as caminhonetes nos dois lados que explodiram causando mais um abalo na estrutura, eles deram a volta e pousariam em frente ao armazém onde a explosão criou uma entrada, chegaram perto do chão e saltaram avançando para dentro do armazém.  
As explosões pegaram todos de surpresa, ninguém estava esperando isso, elas abalaram o lugar desestabilizando a todos; Lady Arkham estava perto do Apagador com Smoak e Forest nesse momento em que os computadores pifam:  
\- Eles estão invadindo! – gritou Lady Arkham:  
\- O que vai fazer agora? – perguntou Apagador:  
\- Não vamos fugir, vamos matar Batman e seus companheiros! – respondeu Lady Arkham se afastando gritando ordens para os bandidos que estavam indos para todas as direções deixando Apagador sozinho com Smoak e Forest:  
\- Vocês se perguntam o porquê ela ter deixado vocês sozinhos comigo e não ter vocês mortos ou trazidos como um meio de parar essa invasão! – disse Apagador – No contrato que estabeleci com ela incluiu o fator para matar vocês!  
O Apagador pegou uma arma ao qual Felicity gritou de medo e Myron se levantou se colocando entre ela e Apagador:  
\- Uma coisa que descobri que é interessante é que sei quem é o seu pai Srta. Smoak! – disse Apagador – Noah Kuttler, A Calculadora; uma lenda e um nome que eu não quero atravessar e fato que quero a minha vida sem uma sombra dele sobre mim; impede-me de matar você, mas, eu não quero ser seguido!  
Apagador apontou a sua arma e a disparou acertando o ombro esquerdo de Myron Forest que gritou de dor e caiu no chão, Felicity estava sobre ele com a mão sobre a ferida tentando estancar o sangue:  
\- Se não quer que seu amigo morra; não me siga! – disse o Apagador saindo para fugir, Felicity não o seguiu.  
Batman, Batwoman e Catwoman entraram e se separaram para cobrir todo o armazém, Batman pegou três batarangues e os jogou acertando três bandidos que estavam com suas armas na passarela no alto; foi nesse momento em que Catwoman subiu agarrando a cabeça de um dos bandidos e acertando contra a grade da passarela e segurou outro bandido e avançando enquanto os outros atiravam, ela chegou perto jogando o bandido contra outro e acertando um soco em outro bandido e pegando o seu chicote e acertando outro bandido tirando a sua arma. Batwoman agarrou dois batarangues e os jogou contra dois bandidos os desarmando, deu um soco de direita no bandido ao seu lado agarrou a sua cabeça a batendo contra a parede e girou acertando um chute em outro bandido.  
Batman avançou para o primeiro bandido socando o seu estômago, agarrando a sua cabeça e a jogando contra o seu joelho, soco de direita o segundo bandido, gira se abaixando chutando as pernas do terceiro bandido o derrubando no chão; se ergue socando um gancho de esquerda no quarto bandido; vai para o lado desviando dos tiros vindos do quinto bandido; Batman imediatamente joga uma batarangue que desarma o bandido, ele avança agarrando o seu braço que tinha a pistola e com um movimento o gira derrubando ele no chão, agarra a sua pistola e acerta um golpe em sua cabeça; Batman fica de pé e joga a pistola acertando a cabeça do sexto bandido que grita de dor; avançando agarrando o braço do sétimo bandido o curvando para apontar a pistola para cima apertar o botão o pente de a pistola saltar no rosto do bandido que grita de dor, agarrar a sua pistola e depois agarrar a sua cabeça e bater ela contra as caixas empilhadas de madeira e com a direita desferir uma cotovelada no oitavo bandido que estava se aproximando e em seguida desferir um soco na cabeça do sétimo bandido que bate contra a caixa de madeira; Batman se vira desferindo um golpe com a sola de sua bota com força quebrando o joelho do oitavo bandido e agarra a sua cabeça e a bate contra a parede.  
Os gritos dos bandidos e os tiros são ouvidos por todo o armazém, Lady Arkham está calma esperando o inimigo vir até ela; ela que está tão perto de conseguir o que quer; de conseguir a sua vingança e a destruição de seus inimigos teria que enfrentar o obstáculo que se chama Batman, mas, ela não faria isso sozinha; ela tinha aliados, os Filhos De Arkham e principalmente Blockbuster; os gritos ficaram mais próximos; Batman já havia derrubado vários bandidos; ele avançou em mais um girando e aplicando um chute em sua cabeça; depois socou várias vezes o peito de outro e terminou com um gancho de direita; quando não viu mais nenhum bandido se aproximando, ele andou com Batwoman e Catwoman surgindo e andando ao seu lado se aproximaram em uma área aberta com Lady Arkham segurando o seu bastão com vários Filhos De Arkham e Blockbuster:  
\- Batman! – disse Lady Arkham – Eu sabia que acharia o meu esconderijo, mesmo que tenha tomado todas as precauções contra esse momento! Acho que o destino torna algumas coisas inevitáveis!  
\- Acabou Lady Arkham! – disse Batman – Entregue Ray Palmer, Felicity Smoak e Myron Forest e talvez o júri pegue leve com você!  
\- Você delira Batman se acha que eu vou me entregar de boa vontade! – disse Lady Arkham:  
\- Ele sabe disso! – disse Batwoman – Apenas sugeri a ele que deveríamos tentar essa abordagem!  
\- Já eu, acho que devemos acabar com você para o bem! – disse Catwoman:  
\- Catwoman! – disse Lady Arkham – Você entende que foram somente negócios!  
\- Entendo! – disse Catwoman – Entendo também que você deve ser colocada para baixo agora!  
\- Vocês sabem que eu ainda tenho o Gás Arkham e posso detoná-lo a qualquer momento? – perguntou Lady Arkham:  
\- Sabemos! – respondeu Batman – Mas, eu achei que teria um detonador por controle remoto e como tal, queria estar em uma distância segura para detonar e por isso teria que aproximar de você, assim pode capturar o seu sinal, bloqueá-lo e triangular a localização das bombas!  
\- Não! – disse Lady Arkham:  
\- Detone e veja! – disse Batman:  
\- “Tudo seguro senhor”! – disse Base.  
Lady Arkham pegou o detonador e imediatamente o apertou esperando o barulho de explosão ao longe, mas, nada aconteceu e ela incrédula continuou a apartar o botão até que gritou e jogou o detonador para longe:  
\- Acabe com eles! – gritou Lady Arkham.  
Os bandidos apontaram as suas armas e dispararam, Catwoman e Batwoman pularam para o lado tomando cobertura, menos Batman que se viu em frente à Blockbuster e antes que pudesse desferir qualquer golpe foi agarrado por ele e levantado e sendo arrastado para trás, Batman batia nele com as duas mãos enquanto estavam atravessando os caixotes de madeira empilhados; eles estava desabando enquanto Blockbuster passava e mesmo com a armadura Batman sentia as suas costas machucando, finalmente eles pararam em um espaço vazio e Batman foi jogado, ele se levantou enquanto Blockbuster avança com a sua carga em sua direção e Batman desvia, ele joga uma granada de flashbang que explode emitindo uma luz poderosa cegando Blockbuster e Batman aproveita para correr, salta girando o seu corpo e acertando um chute com as duas pernas juntas no peito de Blockbuster que é jogado para trás; Batman avança ficando em cima dele socando o seu rosto várias vezes e então Blockbuster agarra o seu pescoço:  
\- Terá que fazer melhor do que isso! - disse Blockbuster que joga Batman para longe e se levanta; Batman cai no chão e se levanta e encara Blockbuster que está sorrindo; Batman chuta o joelho esquerdo de Blockbuster que fica sem equilíbrio e então soca o seu estômago com o punho direito e com o esquerdo um gancho que faz recuar alguns passo e Batman gira chutando a cabeça de Blockbuster, mas, para a sua surpresa ele ainda está sorrindo; Blockbuster aplica um soco de direita ao qual Batman se abaixa desviando, depois aplica um soco de esquerda ao qual Batman desvia e indo para o lado e aplicando um soco de direita que acerta Blockbuster, mas, ele desfere um de direita acertando um peito de Batman o mandando para longe que bate contra a parede e cai no chão; Batman sente sangue em sua boca e cospe um pouco; ele se levanta e ativa as suas luvas de choque e avança contra Blockbuster, ele desvia de um golpe do monstro e pega impulso em uma caixa saltando e descendo desferindo um soco que acerta e machuca Blockbuster que não vê Batman avançando e colocando as duas mãos em seu peito desferindo um choque que faz Blockbuster gritar, mas, ele consegue se controlar e agarra a nuca de Batman com a mão direita e com a mão esquerda desfere um soco em seu estômago, livre do choque; Blockbuster joga Batman para o alto que bate no ferro da estrutura que sustenta a passarela e Batman cai no chão, Blockbuster o agarra:  
\- Eu disse que teria que fazer melhor! - disse Blockbuster:  
\- Eu vou fazer! - disse Batman e em seguida agarra a sua cabeça com força e desfere uma carga elétrica completa, Blockbuster grita de dor, mas, ele agarra os braços de Batman tentando se livrar do choque, Batman com a sua força bate a cabeça de Blockbuster contra um pilar de ferro e coloca as duas mãos em sua cabeça ainda desferindo a carga elétrica e iluminando o pilar; a carga termina e Blockbuster está preste a cair, mas, Batman salta girando e desferindo um chute em sua cabeça e terminando a luta; Batman coloca o seu braço direito sobre o seu peito com dor e em seguida sai andando para encontrar Lady Arkham.  
Ele chegou até onde Lady Arkham estava e ela estava lá com um bandido segurando Ray Palmer com a arma apontada para a sua cabeça:  
\- É hora de concluirmos o nosso negócio Batman! – disse Lady Arkham:  
\- Eu concordo! – disse Batman e no momento seguinte ele acenou para Ray Palmer que então pisou no pé do bandido, agarrou o seu braço, torceu, tirou a sua arma e lhe uma cotovelada ao qual ele se afastou e recebeu os dois pés da Catwoman no peito, ela então foi acertada na cabeça pelo bastão de bronze de Lady Arkham que quebrou parte de sua máscara e ela caiu no chão; Batman avança e Lady Arkham desfere o seu golpe ao qual Batman se inclina para trás desviando dele; Batman soca com a direita o rim esquerdo de Lady Arkham e soca com a esquerda o rosto dela; Lady Arkham reage desferindo um golpe com o seu bastão, Batman agarra e então uma onda de choque aconteceu jogando Batman para longe; ele se levantou para defender outro golpe desferido por Lady Arkham, ela trouxe a outra ponta para acertar de baixo para cima ao qual Batman defendeu com as duas mãos e em seguida desferindo um gancho de esquerda, Batman salta girando e aplicando um chute ao qual Lady Arkham defende colocando o bastão à frente; se afastaram um pouco e Lady Arkham saltou desferindo um golpe com o seu bastão de cima para baixo e Batman defendeu com os seus dois braços; com o braço direito ele colocou o bastão para o lado e avançou; provocando faíscas com a manopla direita no bastão e com a esquerda socando o fígado de Lady Arkham e socando com a direita na cara de Lady Arkham que deus passos para trás recuperando o equilíbrio.  
Lady Arkham olhou para Batman e avançou estocando com o bastão, Batman foi para o lado direito e com as costas da mão direita acertando a cara de Lady Arkham; ela levantou o bastão e Batman se inclinou desviando e Lady Arkham abaixou o bastão ao qual Batman segurou com as duas mãos e com ele inclinado para trás; ela puxa o bastão e gira se abaixando para golpear as pernas do Batman, mas, ele salta girando para trás desviando do golpe, Lady Arkham se levanta e aplica um golpe do bastão pela direita ao qual Batman defende com o braço, pela esquerda ao qual foi defendido e ela repete várias vezes isso com Batman defendendo e desviando, adiciona mais um golpe por baixo pela esquerda ao qual Batman usa o braço para defender; outro golpe; e Batman se abaixa e ele desfere um soco no estômago de Lady Arkham que se curva de dor e em seguida bate o bastão no chão e uma onda de choque joga Batman para longe, ele cai no chão e se levanta e anda em direção Lady Arkham pronto para retornar a luta.  
Lady Arkham corre e salta desferindo um golpe; uma estocada para baixo ao qual Batman vai para o lado desviando, Lady Arkham traz a ponta do bastão para cima tentando acertar Batman que coloca a mão e defende do golpe, Lady Arkham traz a outra ponta do bastão para baixo e Batman coloca a mão direita para cima para defender e Lady Arkham aproveita usando a parte de baixo do bastão acertando a perna esquerda do Batman e colocar a parte de cima do bastão em um golpe que Batman defende colocando o braço perto da cabeça e isso causa um desequilíbrio ao qual Lady Arkham gira e acerta o bastão na cara do Batman que cai no chão com parte de sua máscara quebrada e mostrando o seu rosto:  
\- E agora Batman, você está derrotado! – disse Lady Arkham:  
\- Ei! – gritou uma voz que Lady Arkham esqueceu; se virou e viu Ray Palmer apontando uma pistola para ela, mas, em vez de disparar contra ela, Ray Palmer apontou para cima e disparou quebrando a lâmpada e jogando aquela área em uma escuridão parcial; foi nesse momento que Batman se levantou com o seu rosto escondido parcialmente na escuridão agarrou o bastão de Lady Arkham e o quebrou para a surpresa dela; Batman ficou de lado e chutou o seu estômago com a perna direita, socou o seu rosto com a esquerda, outro soco com a direita em seu estômago e um gancho de esquerda que fez dar alguns passos para trás e Batman finalizou saltando e girando no ar na horizontal chutando Lady Arkham que caiu no chão nocauteado e sem a sua máscara:  
\- Não! – disse Batman – Eu venci; você está derrotada!  
Batman fica com um joelho encostado no chão segurando o seu peito com dor; ele foi levantado pela Catwoman que o estava apoiando; Batwoman se aproximou:  
\- Os bandidos estão derrotados! – disse Batwoman – Smoak está bem, mas, Forest precisa de atendimento médico e o apagador fugiu!  
\- Temos que ir! – disse Catwoman:  
\- Vão! – disse Ray Palmer – Eu a amarro!  
Catwoman apoiando Batman e Batwoman estavam saindo:  
\- Eu sei quem é Batman! – disse Ray Palmer – Por isso atirei na luz! Não se preocupe, não vou contar nada!  
Os três saíram do armazém se afastando para um espaço aberto onde os dois batjatos se aproximaram:  
\- Eu vou leva-lo para a minha base! – disse Catwoman:  
\- Por quê? – perguntou Batwoman – A base dele está mais perto!  
\- Ele quase morreu hoje! – disse Catwoman – Temos que ter uma conversa que eu não posso mais deixar de lado!  
Batwoman parecia entender, já que ela não disse mais nada; os três entraram nos jatos e partiram ao mesmo tempo em que a polícia, bombeiros e ambulâncias chegavam ao local.  
No luxuoso apartamento de Selina, eles entraram; depois de pousar o jato silenciosamente e mandá-lo para casa; Catwoman apoiando Batman o trouxe discretamente para o seu apartamento, Batman tirou o capacete danificado e Selina o ajuda a deitar no sofá; Bruce geme de dor; Catwoman retira a sua máscara e ajuda Bruce a tirar o peitoral de sua armadura e as manoplas e ela contempla o roxo da área do corpo que foi atingida:  
\- Não se mecha! – disse Selina se levantando e saindo para buscar os remédios:  
\- Obrigado! – disse Bruce:  
\- Ainda não! – disse Selina saindo e logo depois voltando e começou a passar um pano molhada sobre a ferida e Bruce gemeu de dor:  
\- Você enfrenta Blockbuster e Lady Arkham no mesmo dia! – disse Selina – Repita comigo: “Eu não sou invencível e analgésico não resolve o problema”!  
\- Muito engraçado! – disse Bruce – Por que me trouxe aqui?  
\- Eu quase vi você morrer e fiquei imponente quando jurei a muitos anos que não ficaria! – disse Selina – Estamos muitos atrasados para essa conversa!  
\- Eu acho que você tem razão! – disse Bruce:  
\- Claro que tenho! – disse Selina – Mesmo com a surra que levou, a armadura levou a maioria ou quase todo o impacto; não vejo osso quebrado, apena está dolorido, fique até amanhã e vai está bem para ir para casa!  
\- Concordo! – disse Bruce. Selina terminou de limpar o sangue do supercílio cortado de Bruce e colocou emplastro sobre a ferida e Selina se levantou para guardar as coisas:  
\- Quem começa? – perguntou Bruce:  
\- Não importa! – respondeu Selina – O começa será o mesmo! Um começo que mudou as nossas vidas para sempre; um começo em que você é simplesmente um menino assustado que perdeu os pais e eu sou uma menina que só tenta sobreviver no mundo e dar o melhor para sua irmã!  
\- O assassinato de meus pais! – disse Bruce – Com isso nos aproximamos; eu procurei você para conhecer o mundo em que vivia!  
\- Eu mostrei a você! – disse Selina – Mostrei tudo sobre a sujeira do mundo; toda a sujeira que o mundo dos ricos cobre em panos de seda para esconder! Esconder a verdade, a dor, a imundice e a falta de esperança!  
\- E sem saber, eu estava me aproximando mais de você! – disse Bruce – Mais do que imaginei!  
\- É natural! – disse Selina – Eu era um conforto para a dor que sente; uma distração para não se lembrar de constantemente do que aconteceu e uma ligação para mostrar a guerra que você queria declarar e enfrentar!  
\- Uma guerra que já comecei! – disse Bruce:  
\- Nas sombras colocando medo nos criminosos e mostrando a eles que suas vidas preciosas podem acabar a qualquer momento por causa de você! – disse Selina – Você se tornou um deus da escuridão!  
\- Eu não quero ser um deus! – disse Bruce:  
\- Não, mas, inevitavelmente trabalhou para isso! – disse Selina – E aqui estamos quando você decidiu trilhar esse caminho; eu confesso que me atrai para você, mas, não conhecia o que era; eu não queria devido a sermos de mundos diferentes e eu cresci a não confiar em ninguém!  
\- Eu também não sabia o que sentia por você, mas, sabia que queria construir algo com você; transformar esse sentimento em algo mais! – disse Bruce – Sentir algo diferente do que sentia naquela época!  
\- E você sentiu e eu senti também; por mais que estávamos classificando o nosso relacionamento de maneiras diferentes! – disse Selina – Então minha mãe voltou para casa!  
\- E tudo mudou mais uma vez! – disse Bruce – Eu não vi de início as intenções dela!  
\- Eu deveria ter confiado em meus instintos! – disse Selina – Mas, eu tinha escutado você e eu estava construindo um relacionamento com a minha mãe preste a avisar a minha irmã quando tudo cai em ruínas diante de mim e nós terminamos!  
\- Cada um seguiu a sua vida e mais uma vez nos encontramos aqui! – disse Bruce ficando sentado depois de Selina ter aplicado uma pomada para os machucados e colocado gases e esparadrapo; Selina se sentou ao seu lado e se encostou a Bruce:  
\- Eu sei que não podemos voltar atrás! – disse Selina. Bruce beijou a sua testa e ela olhou para ele:  
\- Nós merecemos uma segunda chance de descobrir o que pode ser um relacionamento entre nós dois! – disse Bruce.  
Selina sorriu e com um movimento se sentou em seu colo e em seguida o beijou; seus lábios pararam de dançar quando os dois se separaram buscando ar; ambos sorriram e Selina se levantou e com um sorriso sedutor ela tirou a sua roupa de maneira sensual revelando que ela não vestia nada por baixo; ela tirou de maneira lenta e torturante para Bruce e quando ele a viu provocando, não suportou, se levantou e a agarrou para beijá-la com paixão e luxúria, ambos sorriram entre os beijos e foram andando tropeçando pelo apartamento até chegarem ao quarto dela onde se entregaram aos seus sentimentos que tinham há muito tempo.  
O Comissário Gordon estava olhando para o caos e os estragos causados pela passagem do Batman e pelo confronto dele contra Lady Arkham; os bombeiros apagaram as chamas e já estavam falando de corpos entre as carcaças carbonizadas das caminhonetes, ele não tinha escolha, daria mais poder a Força Tarefa Anti Vigilante 141 para caçar e se tiver a oportunidade matar Batman, dentro do armazém havia muitos bandidos indo para o hospital e em seguida a prisão, mas, Ray Palmer e Felicity Smoak estavam bem, mas, Myron Forest seguiria para o hospital para tratamento:  
\- Comissário! – disse uma voz. Gordon volta a sua atenção para Ray Palmer que se aproximava dele, mesmo sequestrado, ele estava mostrando que é uma muralha diante do que aconteceu:  
\- Você já deu o seu depoimento Sr. Palmer? – perguntou Gordon:  
\- Sim, Comissário! – respondeu Palmer – O que vai acontecer agora?  
\- Ele vai ser caçado! – respondeu Gordon – Nós vamos caçá-lo!  
Ray Palmer ficou em silêncio por um momento:  
\- Sabe que não vai contar com muito apoio! – disse Ray:  
\- Como assim? – perguntou Gordon:  
\- Passei poucos dias nessa cidade e vi que o povo está cansado; cansado dos corruptos e ineptos dessa cidade que a arrastam para um buraco mais fundo cada vez mais; eles estão cansados e essa cidade proporcionou o terreno para que Batman surgisse! – explicou Palmer – É claro que eles vão concordar e aplaudir Batman pelo que ele está fazendo; matando bandidos; prendendo eles, instalando a segurança para essas pessoas e a cidade e eu vi outros seguindo o exemplo dele!  
\- Ele é um vigilante e está contra a lei! – disse Gordon – Ele não pode desfilar por aí fazendo o que quiser sem sofrer as consequências!  
\- Tem razão! – disse Ray Palmer – Mas, você deve perceber Comissário que agora, assim como no passado, os inocentes vãos sempre precisarem dos vigilantes! Provou-se duas vezes e vai se provar mais uma vez e perceberá Comissário que vai encontrar pouco apoio em trazer Batman a justiça; encare as coisas como o povo vê Comissário antes que seja tarde!  
Ray se afastou, ele iria para o hospital para mais exames deixando o Comissário Gordon com os seus pensamentos.  
Dias depois do ocorrido, Felicity Smoak estava de volta a Starling City; ela tinha períodos para visitar Myron no hospital, ela ficou feliz em reatar a amizade com ele, mas, hoje, é um dia especial, ela estava voltando ao trabalho, entrando na Queen Consolidated, subindo o elevador e entrando no andar onde trabalharia; lá ela reconheceu o CEO da empresa; Walter Steel:  
\- Srta. Smoak! – disse Walter Steele – Quero desejar boas vindas a Queen Consolidated!  
\- Obrigada Sr. Steele; é bom voltar a trabalhar! – agradeceu Felicity – Nunca gostei de ficar tanto tempo sem fazer nada!  
\- Eu conheço o sentimento Srta. Smoak! – disse Walter – Espero que tudo esteja bem!  
\- Sim, Sr. Steele! – disse Felicity – Vai ser bom voltar a minha vida!  
De fato, é bom estar de volta à vida normal; Felicity decidiu usar essa experiência para sair mais forte e perceber que por mais excitante que foi o momento em que conseguiu mandar o sinal de socorro e acabar com os planos de Lady Arkham e o Apagador, ela percebeu que queria mesmo é uma vida normal e tranquila querendo desesperadamente deixar o vírus Hidra para trás; ela é uma mulher de rotina e na rotina em que se sentia mais confortável.  
Alguns dias se passaram desde que Lady Arkham foi presa e o hacker Apagador fugiu e se escondeu; Ray Palmer depois de visitar hospital e resolver tudo com a polícia voltou para o seu apartamento e todas as noites ficava na varanda esperando; esperando o Batman; ele havia entendido e juntado os pontos, mas, ele queria ter essa conversa antes de voltar para Ivy Town:  
\- Sr. Palmer! – disse uma voz rouca e Ray gritou; um grito feminino de susto e olhou para lado vendo o Batman; sem dizer nada esperando que seu coração se acalmasse:  
\- Como eu te chamo? Batman ou…? – perguntou Ray um pouco mais calmo:  
\- Batman! Somente Batman! – respondeu Batman e ele estendeu a mão com o aparelho que foi a causa de seu sequestro – Isso é seu!  
\- Obrigado! – disse Ray pegando a Caixa De Pandora; finalmente havia voltado as suas mãos:  
\- Eu gostaria de ter algo respondido! – disse Batman:  
\- Pergunte! – disse Ray:  
\- Por que você chamou esse pen drive gigante da Caixa De Pandora? – perguntou Batman – Qualquer vírus de computador, não importa o quanto perigoso é pode ser transportado em qualquer pen drive dependendo de quanto espaço ele tenha!  
\- Tudo começa um mês antes de minha esposa ser assassinada! – respondeu Ray – Recebi várias propostas do Apagador para criar um cofre para armazenar informações roubadas!  
Ray levantou a Caixa De Pandora para Batman ver:  
\- Recusei todas às vezes, avisei a polícia e ao conselho da minha empresa; especialmente quando ele começou a fazer ameaças; o Sr. Dennis claramente queria que aceitasse pelo poder que essas informações poderiam proporcionar e eu não aceitei e com isso Anna acabou morta! – explicou Ray – Desconfie do Sr. Dennis e sabia que minha recusa causou a retaliação do Apagador, mas, a morte de minha esposa não seria essa retaliação; o Apagador queria o cofre e ele teria que me chantagear para conseguir!  
\- Seria mais fácil! – disse Batman:  
\- Certamente! – disse Ray – Então eu tinha que rastrear o Apagador; usei o dinheiro para contratar hackers para isso e quando soube que ele havia sido contratado por Lady Arkham que queria um super vírus e um cofre para guardá-lo, sabia que tinha que aproveitar a oportunidade; construí a Caixa De Pandora e contei ao conselho!  
\- E você veio a Gotham! – disse Batman:  
\- Foi a minha intenção com ou sem a chance de se encontrar com o Apagador! – disse Ray – Eu trouxe a caixa comigo e deixei que soubessem que levo o trabalho para qualquer lugar que viajo e o resto você sabe, mas, o que não sabe é o que aconteceu durante o meu cativeiro!  
\- Você conversou com o Apagador! – afirmou Batman:  
\- Sim! – confirmou Ray Palmer – Conversei com ele e com a promessa de muito dinheiro consegui o nome do mandante do assassinato de minha esposa, o Sr. Dennis; ele que quer me desestabilizar para assumir a empresa; contratou o Apagador para pedir que eu criasse a Caixa De Pandora e quando recusei várias vezes, ele usou a oportunidade para matar a minha esposa!  
\- O que fará agora? – perguntou Batman:  
\- Desmascará-lo! – respondeu Ray que se virou para ver Batman, mas, ele já tinha ido.  
Ray Palmer parou o carro na Trigate Bridge, saindo da limusine ele andou até o parapeito da ponte, olhou para baixo vendo as águas escurecidas pela noite, então pegou a Caixa De Pandora do bolso de seu casaco longo e jogou o aparelho nas águas e voltou para o carro, entrando nele e seguindo para o aeroporto. O jato particular de Ray Palmer decolou em direção a Ivy Town; uma decolagem normal, como quaisquer outras dos milhares que acontecem sempre no aeroporto, mas, está decolagem estava sendo acompanhado por dois pares de olhos, Batman e Batwoman; sem dizer mais nada, eles entraram na escuridão quando perceberam o avião se afastando; eles sumiram.


	14. Dick Grayson

Capítulo 14  
Dick Grayson

 

Dias depois dos ocorridos com Lady Arkham, Bruce estava desenvolvendo bem o seu relacionamento com Selina, eles já foram a muitos encontros, já conversaram sobre os seus sentimentos e pela primeira vez, Bruce se abriu completamente com alguém e ele nunca imaginou que faria isso novamente, não desde Talia, mas, agora Bruce estava feliz; ele entrou no mês de março com muita felicidade foi com essa felicidade que Bruce convidou Selina para um encontro no circo, mas, não qualquer circo, O Circo Haly que tinha entre muitas de suas atrações os Graysons Voadores que pelas críticas é um espetáculo a parte; Bruce estava no carro com Selina, Alfred estava dirigindo:  
\- Os Graysons Voadores? - perguntou Selina – Se essa família não nascesse e crescesse no Circo Haly, estariam no Cirque Du Soleil!  
\- Isso eu tenho que concordar com você! - disse Bruce sorrindo – Mas, como dizem, eles é um espetáculo a parte e nenhum de nós vai perder a chance de vê-los!  
Eles haviam chegado, estacionado o carro e se dirigiram para tenda tendo uma conversa alegre e despreocupada, não havia Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle ou Batman e Catwoman, apenas Bruce e Selina e ambos estavam gostando disso; eles se sentaram com outros ricos e poderosos de Gotham além do povo comum e se divertiram assistindo a apresentação; parecia que por aquele momento todos esqueciam os problemas, mas, eles somente podiam colocar eles no fundo enquanto riam e se divertiam e eles fizeram isso, mas, então o apresentador entrou e com a luz sobre ele e seu megafone começou a falar:  
\- Senhoras e senhores de Gotham; é com muita alegria que trago a vocês uma das nossas principais atrações; Os Graysons Voadores! - disse o apresentador.  
Então as luzes se ascenderam em cima da família de trapezistas; podia se distinguir a família de três membros, pai, mãe, e o filho, eles acenaram diante dos aplausos e gritos da multidão:  
\- Senhoras e senhores; Os Graysons Voadores farão a sua façanha sem a rede de proteção, apenas um espaço vazio entre eles a morte! - disse o dono do circo e o público suspirou quando a rede de segurança foi tirada; a família acenou para a multidão reunida, pegaram o equipamento e começaram o show, começaram com dois e logo estavam três estavam fazendo acrobacias e arrancando suspiros do público que também aplaudia a cada acrobacia, mas, então o filho ficou em espera na plataforma enquanto os dois membros da família iriam fazer uma acrobacia; uma passagem de um para o outro, mas, foi então que o equipamento se soltou e eles caíram; gritos de medo e desespero do público substituíram os gritos de alegria quando os quatro membros da Família Grayson caíram para a morte.  
Bruce ficou de pé quando percebeu que eles perderam a sustentação e caíram; surpreso, apenas ficou paralisado quando esses dois membros atingiam o chão e o sangue começa a formar uma poça ao redor dos corpos; Bruce olha para cima e vê o filho apenas com lágrimas nos olhos e um olhar de desamparo, mas, então ele gritou que podia ser ouvido por todos os presentes, isso trouxe lembranças de muitos anos atrás para Bruce; lembranças que sempre o atormentaram e agora estavam vivas e esse garoto as teria, assim como ele:  
\- Bruce! – chamou Selina que havia agarrado o seu braço; Bruce olhou para a sua mão; ela tremia:  
\- Lembranças! – disse Bruce e isso é tudo o que Selina precisava para entender e o abraçou e ela olhou para o garoto desemparado olhando para os corpos de sua família:  
\- Eu sei o que vai fazer; eu apoio! – disse Selina. Bruce sorriu e então as sirenes da polícia foram ouvidas se aproximando.  
O Comissário Gordon estava triste quando os corpos da Família Grayson estavam sendo ensacados e levados; ele não precisava estar aqui, ele tinha Harvey Bullock dando as ordens, mas, ele sempre gostou de circo e assim como os seus filhos sempre foi uma boa fonte de risada e alívio em meio ao caos que a cidade havia se tornado, por um momento eles podiam esquecer os problemas, mas, hoje, infelizmente a tragédia aconteceu e ele ainda tinha um membro da família vivo traumatizado que certamente iria para o sistema:  
\- Jim! – chamou Harvey, isso tirou o Comissário de seus pensamentos:  
\- O que tem? – perguntou Gordon:  
\- A perícia recolheu o equipamento; não a sinal de quebra, mas, ainda tem que localizar os parafusos para declarar acidente! – respondeu o Capitão Bullock:  
\- Isolar o picadeiro; o circo não vai embora até que a investigação terminar! – disse Gordon. Harvey saiu para dar ordens e ter o trabalho em movimento:  
\- Comissário! – chamou uma voz. Gordon se virou e viu Bruce Wayne se aproximando; sombrio e carrancudo e então ele se tocou que Bruce sofreu o que o garoto estava sofrendo na ambulância a alguns passos dele enrolado em um cobertor:  
\- Sr. Wayne! – cumprimentou Gordon apertando a mão de Bruce:  
\- O garoto? – perguntou Bruce:  
\- Richard Grayson! – respondeu Gordon – O filho da família!  
\- Ele vai para o sistema? – perguntou Bruce:  
\- Se não tiver mais alguém da família, então sim! – respondeu Gordon:  
\- Ele falou alguma coisa? – perguntou Bruce:  
\- Não! – respondeu Gordon – Você quer levá-lo?  
\- Eu tive uma base e apoio quando sofri a tragédia; quero que ele tenha o mesmo! – respondeu Bruce e Gordon entendeu e ele acenou para um policial próximo o chamando e ele chegou:  
\- Traga o dono! – disse Gordon e o policial saiu para achar o dono – Venha!  
Os dois caminharam lentamente para se aproximar do filho mais novo da Família Grayson, ele estava em silêncio com a cabeça baixa:  
\- Richard Grayson! – disse Gordon – Conheça Bruce Wayne!  
\- Eu sei quem é ele senhor! - disse Grayson levantando a cabeça mostrando os olhos vermelhos de chorar – Pode me chamar de Dick; todo mundo faz!  
\- Muito bem Dick! - disse Bruce – Quero oferecer uma estadia para você em minha casa!  
\- O que? - perguntou Dick:  
\- Eu sei o que está sentindo; eu senti também! - disse Bruce se ajoelhando e ficando na altura de Dick – Não vai passar, mas, com o tempo você vai se acostumar e vai seguir em frente realizando o que quer em sua vida, ela sempre vai aparecer e você sempre vai lidar com ela!  
\- Por isso está me oferecendo um lugar? - perguntou Dick:  
\- Somente pelo tempo que lide com essa dor! - respondeu Bruce – Você pode ficar quanto tempo quiser; quando fizer dezoito pode ir a qualquer lugar ou pode recusar agora ou seguir com o circo!  
\- Se ele ficar com nós; vamos garantir que ele tenha tudo o que precisa! - disse o dono do circo se aproximando e apertando a mão de Bruce – Charles Whitemyer, Sr. Wayne!  
Dick olhou para Bruce por um longo tempo:  
\- Eu vou com você Sr. Wayne! - disse Dick:  
\- Apenas me chame de Bruce! - disse Bruce:  
\- Então está resolvido! - disse Jim Gordon.  
Depois de resolver os detalhes sobre a estadia de Dick, Bruce estava ao seu lado quando se aproximaram do carro:  
\- Dick; conheça Selina Kyle, minha namorada! - disse Bruce. Selina se abaixou para ficar nos olhos de Dick:  
\- Eu sinto muito sobre os seus pais! - disse Selina:  
\- Obrigado! - agradeceu Dick:  
\- Pode me chamar de Selina! - disse Selina:  
\- Este é Alfred! - apresentou Bruce:  
\- É uma grande perda; Sr. Grayson; dos seus pais, artistas tão talentosos como eles não são encontrados por aí e sinto muito pela perda que está sofrendo! - disse Alfred:  
\- Obrigado! - disse Dick; todos entraram no carro e partiram para a Mansão Wayne.  
Eles haviam chegado à mansão; Bruce e Selina guiaram Dick por um tour para conhecê-la um pouco enquanto Alfred estava preparando um quarto, mas, Dick não dormiu; ele não conseguia e Bruce entendia perfeitamente e ele não forçou; ficou ao lado dele; Bruce pediu folga no trabalho; ele se deu folga, assim como Selina que ficaram com ele; olharam para ele esperando pacientemente quando quisesse falar; Kate; sua prima trouxe outra prime, Bette Kane que não era muito mais velha do que Dick e isso fez bem a ele para ter alguém a sua idade para conversar; Bruce não foi fazer a investigação, ele queria ficar com Dick e por isso mandou Kate para investigar o acidente enquanto ele colocou uma pesquisa pra o Circo Haly e seu dono Charles Whitemyer.  
Leslie, uma verdadeira benção; assim como foi com ele há anos atrás, ela estava sendo com Dick e isso se mostrou favorável, já que finalmente ele conseguiu dormir; Leslie é claro afirmou que ele poderia ter pesadelo essa noite e nas próximas e que se deviam rotacionar nos cuidados com ele a noite; por isso Bruce não teve problema para sair e se dirigir a batcaverna para conversar com Kate sobre as suas descobertas; Selina já estava lá esperando e Kate estava no batcomputador sem o capacete olhando para os dados:  
\- O que tem? – perguntou Bruce:  
\- Olhei para o local do acidente; verifiquei cada canto, desde o equipamento invadindo a sala de provas da polícia olhando o equipamento; os parafusos foram encontrados! – respondeu Kate e uma projeção surgiu em frente ao batcomputador no espaço, Bruce, Selina e Kate estavam olhando para os acontecimentos até o momento do trágico acidente; Kate parou a cena e aproximou do local onde os parafusos foram encaixados:  
\- Os parafusos indicam ranhuras nele! – disse Kate – Indicando que o equipamento é verificado constantemente, a polícia olhou para as ferramentas usadas pela Família Grayson e indica reparos e troca de equipamentos de maneira constante, nunca faltando quando a necessidade surgiu de trocar peças velhas por novas; o equipamento sempre estava sendo reparado!  
\- Indicando que a Família Grayson tinha uma preocupação constante com a segurança! – disse Selina:  
\- Exato! – disse Bruce – A polícia vai chegar a essa conclusão e vai verificar com o dono do circo se a família fazia verificação de rotina antes de cada apresentação e vai atrás da hipótese de assassinato!  
\- Os parafusos foram folgados! – disse Kate – A um desgaste nas ranhuras indicando que foi forçado até se soltar!  
\- Alguém folgou os parafusos depois da verificação dos Graysons, mas, não o bastante para se soltar durante a apresentação e quando se soltou causando o acidente para se achar que realmente foi um acidente quando na verdade foi assassinato! – disse Bruce:  
\- Não sabemos o motivo! – disse Selina:  
\- Talvez Dick saiba! – sugeriu Kate. Bruce olhou para cima tentando imaginar o que Dick sabia e se seria o suficiente para encaixar as peças que faltam.  
Os dois dias seguintes seguiram em um impasse já que não sabiam por onde continuar com a investigação da morte dos pais de Dick, ele não falou sobre isso e mesmo Batman não podia simplesmente interrogar alguém sem justificativa; no lado bom, Dick estava se soltando, treinando com Bette, Kate e Barbara; claro que Bruce já havia matriculado Dick na mesma escola onde Bette e Barbara frequenta garantindo os três juntos, eles já haviam recebido uma visita surpresa da assistência social que estava satisfeita com o que estavam fazendo; ela já havia perguntado sobre a adoção de Dick; Bruce afirma que teria que falar com ele e somente ele poderia decidir; a assistente concordou. Incluir Dick em sua rotina teve alguns custos, mas, pode se gerenciar e estava se adaptando; no terceiro dia desde acidente, houve o enterro dos pais de Dick, se descobriu que eles são de Gotham e ficou mais fácil para Dick sempre visitá-los quando queria; todos do circo compareceram e Bruce notou que Dick não tirava os olhos de Charles Whitemyer e isso é o suficiente para ele receber uma visita de Batman. O enterro havia acabado e eles estavam voltando para os carros:  
\- Você não tirava os olhos de Whitemyer Dick! – disse Bruce – Eu notei; Kate notou, Alfred notou e Leslie notou, é necessário eu saber?  
Dick olhou para cada um que Bruce afirmou que haviam acenado positivamente confirmando o que ele escutou; Dick não disse nada, quando todos estavam acomodados na limusine e partiam de volta para a Mansão Wayne; Dick suspirou:  
\- Eu vi Charles conversando com um homem; eles estavam discutindo! - disse Dick:  
\- Você sabe quem é esse homem? - perguntou Kate:  
\- Não! - respondeu Dick:  
\- Eles estavam ameaçando Whitemyer? - perguntou Bruce:  
\- Sim! - respondeu Dick – Tenho certeza que ele cumpriu a promessa!  
\- Você disse a alguém da polícia? – perguntou Kate:  
\- Não! – respondeu Dick – Eles não ligam!  
\- Eles ligam se é falado para a pessoa certa! – disse Bruce – E eu sei quem!  
Eles passaram na delegacia no mesmo dia e Dick disse tudo o que havia dito antes e passou por um desenhista para um retrato falado, quando terminou, o Capitão Bullock mandou passar para a identificação; eles haviam chegado a um nome; Tony “Boss” Zucco, com isso em mãos, Capitão Bullock podia continuar com a investigação; Bruce levou Dick para casa com Alfred, mais, tarde quando ele dormiu pela primeira vez no que parecia e seria a noite toda, mas, ainda mantendo ele em vigia por causa dos pesadelos; Bruce estava com Kate acessando o sistema de vigilância da delegacia e vendo as filmagens que haviam feito do interrogatório a Charles Whitemyer conduzido pelos Detetives Allen e Montoya:  
\- “Obrigado por ter respondido ao nosso chamado Sr. Whitemyer”! - disse o Detetive Crispus Allen:  
\- “Sempre estou disponível para ajudar detetives; o que aconteceu com o casal Grayson foi terrível”! - disse Charles Whitemyer:  
\- “Temos algumas perguntas Sr. Whitemyer”! - disse a Detetive Reene Montoya abrindo uma pasta - “Richard Grayson veio até nós e disse algo que nos permite avançar no caso, mas, precisamos que você responda algumas perguntas para podermos encaixar as peças”!  
\- “No que puder ajudar”! - disse Whitemyer:  
\- “Muito bem”! - disse Detetive Allen abrindo a sua pasta - “Vamos começar com o fato de ele disse a nós que o senhor discutir com um homem”!  
O Detetive Allen tirou uma foto ao qual colocou na frente de Whitemyer:  
\- “Você reconhece esse homem”? - perguntou o Detetive Allen:  
\- “Sim”! - respondeu Whitemyer:  
\- “Vocês discutiram”? - perguntou Allen:  
\- “Sim”! - respondeu Whitemyer:  
\- “Ele o ameaçou”? - perguntou Allen:  
\- “Sim”! - respondeu Whitemyer:  
\- “Você sabe que esse homem é identificado por nós como Tony Boss Zucco”? - perguntou a Detetive Montoya:  
\- “Sim”! – respondeu Whitemyer:  
\- “Sobre o que vocês conversaram”? – perguntou Allen. Charles Whitemyer suspirou:  
\- “Tony Zucco tem problemas, muitos problemas; ele está perdendo rotas e meios para o seu tráfico por causa do Batman e estão irritando os seus superiores; ele veio até mim querendo me subornar para usar os caminhões do meu circo para trazer e tirar o seu tráfico da cidade”! – respondeu Whitemyer:  
\- “Você aceitou”? – perguntou Montoya:  
\- “De início não e ele não gostou e ameaçou que causaria um acidente para o meu circo e esse acidente veio com o que aconteceu com a Família Grayson”! – explicou Whitemyer – “Quando isso aconteceu não tive escolha a não ser aceitar se eu quisesse preservar mais artistas do meu circo”!  
\- “Já aconteceu algum carregamento”? – perguntou Allen:  
\- “Amanhã”! – respondeu Whitemyer:  
\- “Quando você ganharia liberação para viajar, pelo menos parte do seu circo”! – disse Montoya:  
\- “Exato”! – disse Whitemyer – “Eu não sei de onde eles vão trazer as drogas, mas, eu sei que virão à uma da manhã e vão carregar entre o equipamento, os motoristas serão homens de Zucco que vão fazer uma parada para descansar e descarregar a droga”!  
\- “Ele explicou muita coisa do seu esquema a você”! – disse Montoya:  
\- “Ele não tinha escolha se queria usar os meus caminhões”! – explicou Whitemyer:  
\- “Está disposto a testemunhar”? – perguntou o Detetive Allen:  
\- “Sim”! – respondeu Whitemyer – “Devo muito a Dick e aos pais dele”!  
Bruce encerrou o vídeo, eles já sabiam o que tinham:  
\- E agora? – perguntou Kate – Devemos ter um plano para parar esse carregamento!  
\- Vamos conseguir! – disse Bruce.  
No momento eles voltaram para a pesquisa; Anthony “Tony” “Boss” Zucco é um mafioso de segunda categoria que trabalha para Falcone lidando com o tráfico de qualquer coisa que traga grande renda; impressionante é ele ser capaz de trabalhar em equipe; seu parceiro, Edward Skeevers; também um mafioso de segunda categoria; eles trabalham juntos ambicionando chegar aos grandes, mas, eles tiveram uma queda quando Batman começou a destruir os armazéns, atacar as bocas de fumo; destruir as rotas; interceptar os caminhões carregados; ambos estavam com grandes problemas com Falcone e seguramente; a paciência dele acabaria se mais um plano dos dois não desse certo; então eles estavam apostando todas as fichas nisso; depois do que fizeram com Dick. Batman e nem Batwoman tem problemas em acabar com ele.  
Ambos não usariam seus batjatos, na verdade, eles emboscariam os bandidos deixando a droga de presente para a polícia com os bandidos confessando; eles cercariam Zucco e seu parceiro e pegá-los, por isso estava à noite, escondidos esperando a chegada do carregamento que seria transferido para os caminhões do circo, inicialmente seria eles a emboscar, mas, a polícia está nessa emboscada, mas, eles teriam um consolo, marcariam os caminhões e seguiriam eles até onde a droga está guardada; eles assistiram aos caminhões chegarem e a transferirem as drogas para os caminhões do circo; interessante foi ver a polícia permitindo isso; permitir os caminhões que trouxerem as drogas fosse embora e se afastassem e quando isso aconteceu, eles começaram a operação, rápido e de surpresa dominando os bandidos; houve pouca resistência, mas, esses foram mortos; quando isso chegasse aos ouvidos de Falcone, isso obrigaria Zucco e Skeevers a se esconderem; no momento, depois da operação, Batman e Batwoman estavam seguindo os sinais dos marcadores colocados nos caminhões; o destino foi o porto.  
O Porto Leste De Gotham; eles chegaram ao novo depósito de drogas de Falcone, com maior e melhor segurança; Batman há muito tempo estava tentando encontrar, mas, Falcone não deixou nada escrito ou digital sobre o seu novo depósito, Batman tinha Batwoman como parceira e isso poderia se tornar mais fácil para tirar a segurança; felizmente eles ainda não ouviram falar da operação da polícia e isso seria a sua vantagem, eles não usariam os jatos, pousando longe e avançando na escuridão; eles se concentraram nos seguranças tirando eles e os escondendo amarrados e desmontando as suas armas, se aproximaram do depósito e subiram andando silenciosamente pelo teto entrando pela claraboia; andando entre as vigas de aço que sustentam o teto eles desceram.  
Pousaram no chão silenciosamente nocauteando os seguranças que estavam dentro e alguns funcionários, na escuridão, Batman olhou para o escritório, não se podia ouvir nada, mas, dava para notar o desespero de quem estava no telefone que parecia cada vez mais pálido; ele largou o telefone e saiu da sala:  
\- Parem tudo! – gritou o chefe do depósito – O Carregamento de Zucco foi apreendido antes mesmo de saírem da cidade, recolham os equipamentos, os materiais e as drogas, temos que destruir as provas, nós vamos por fogo nesse lugar!  
\- Não podemos deixar que eles façam isso! – disse Batwoman:  
\- Não vamos! – disse Batman.  
Batman jogou dois batarangues acertando dois bandidos e isso chamou a atenção dos outros bandidos que estavam pertos e viram Batman e Batwoman saltando de caixas empilhadas para o chão; ambos saltaram e giraram para chutar os bandidos derrubando mais dois; eles ficaram no espaço quando um grito se fez presente:  
\- As aberrações estão aqui! - gritou um dos bandidos e então vários bandidos começaram a brotar de todas as direções pegando barras de metal, canos de metal, correntes, ferramentas grandes e se dirigiram para onde Batman e Batwoman os estavam esperando; eles agora estavam circulando os dois:  
\- Acho que Falcone vai ter um ano feliz quando apresentarmos os seus corpos para ele! - disse o chefe do depósito. Nem Batman ou Batwoman disseram nada; então o primeiro bandido gritou desferindo um golpe com uma barra de metal com o braço direito, Batman foi rápido agarrando o seu braço direito do primeiro bandido com a esquerda, torcendo e aplicando um soco com a direita; agarrando a barra de metal e acertando um golpe na cabeça do mesmo o derrubando e em seguida lançou a barra acertando o segundo bandido; Batwoman levantou o braço para defender um golpe com a manopla direita do terceiro bandido, acertou um soco de esquerda em seu estômago, girou deixando o seu ombro embaixo do braço do bandido e com um movimento puxando o braço para baixo com força o quebrando fazendo o bandido gritar de dor, Batwoman acerta uma cotovelada em sua cabeça, agarra o seu pé de cabra e apara um golpe de barra de ferro do quarto bandido, o desarma e aplica uma estocada em seu estômago, se inclina aplicando um golpe na cabeça do quinto bandido e rapidamente aplica na cabeça do quarto bandido e joga o pé de cabra acertando o sexto bandido; ela se abaixa para Batman saltar por cima e aplicar um chute no sétimo bandido enquanto ela aplica um gancho de direita no oitavo bandido.  
Nesse momento um golpe de corrente atinge Batman e Batwoman reage aplicando um soco de direita no nono bandido e em seguida um chute em seu peito; Batman se recupera e agarra a cabeça do bandido e a enfia com força dentro do caixote; Batwoman gira e aplica um chute no décimo bandido em sua cabeça e Batman finaliza jogando um batarangue acertando o chefe do depósito em sua cabeça que bate contra a viga de ferro e cai no chão:  
\- Base, não houve nenhuma ligação para Falcone? – perguntou Batman:  
\- “Não; conseguimos bloquear as comunicações”! – respondeu Base – “Vocês tem tempo”!  
Batman e Batwoman se dirigiram para o escritório olhando para os papéis e qualquer outra coisa que pudesse usar contra Falcone e garantindo que tudo pudesse chegar até o Comissário Gordon; Batman estava copiando os arquivos do computador e dando uma olhada quando viu algo que ele achou curioso e tinha um lembrete para olhar mais tarde; algo a ver sobre “ursos e coelhos”; agora eles deixaram o depósito para a polícia que estava se aproximando; com isso haviam tirado mais um depósito de drogas de Falcone dando-lhe um enorme prejuízo e também isolando Zucco já que Falcone poderia muito bem culpar Zucco por isso, assim sem qualquer apoio, ele fugiria e Batman poderia pegá-lo e faria confessar todos os seus crimes para a polícia, manteria ele vivo até que fosse julgado e testemunhasse e somente então deixaria que Falcone o matasse.  
Tony “Boss” Zucco não é um campista feliz, longe disso, ele estava com muita raiva, quando soube das notícias de manhã havia destruído a sua sala de reuniões, não somente o fato que as drogas que mandaria para fora de Gotham seriam a sua salvação, mas, quando elas foram apreendidas, ele foi avisado horas depois da operação para salvar qualquer coisa, especialmente com Falcone, agora esse é seu maior medo, teria que se esconder de Falcone, fugir dele e reconstruir em outro lugar com outro nome, ele pegou o seu celular para atender uma ligação de seu parceiro Skeevers:  
\- Eddie! – disse Zucco:  
\- “O que porra aconteceu Boss”? – perguntou Skeevers:  
\- Aconteceu que a polícia apreendeu as drogas que eu ia mandar através do Circo Haly! – respondeu Zucco:  
\- “Sabíamos desse risco”! – disse Skeevers – “Mas, não havia como provar que o acidente foi intencional”!  
\- De fato! – disse Zucco – Mas, Whitemyer abriu a boca!  
\- “Ele somente abriria se fosse pressionado pela polícia”! – disse Skeevers:  
\- Eu sei Eddie! – disse Zucco – Se isso aconteceu teriam me avisado!  
\- “Falcone paga pelos polícias, não você”! – disse Skeevers – “Eles respondem ao Chefe; se o chefe autoriza, eles passam a informação, mas, ele não faria isso deliberadamente; especialmente com o seu armazém perdido; Gordon manteve isso em segredo”!  
\- Não há dúvidas! – disse Zucco – O Chefe precisa de um bode expiratório e serei eu!  
\- “Já é”! – disse Skeevers – “Falcone colocou a culpa em você pelo aconteceu”!  
\- Merda! - gritou Zucco - Não é a minha culpa, alguém deve ter falado para a polícia que pressionou Whitemyer!  
\- “Talvez aquele garoto Grayson ouvisse você e Whitemyer discutindo e contou para a polícia”! - sugeriu Skeevers:  
\- Você pode ter razão Skeevers; onde ele está agora? - perguntou Zucco:  
\- “Com o mimado do Bruce Wayne”! - respondeu Skeevers:  
\- Isso significa uma segurança mais apertada! - disse Zucco:  
\- “Não a nada que possa fazer Boss, o melhor é agora se esconder e deixar a poeira baixar para recomeçar com um novo nome e rosto”! - disse Skeevers:  
\- Me deixe pensar Eddie! - disse Zucco desligando o telefonema; Zucco é claro que vai seguir o conselho de seu parceiro, se esconder, esperar a poeira baixar, mudar de rosto e recomeçar, só que mais inteligentes e mais obcecados com a segurança para as suas operações, mas, primeiro ele tinha que eliminar as pontas soltas; ele eliminaria o garoto Grayson.  
Dick Grayson estava experimentando a escola pela primeira vez, quando se é do circo, ou você é educado no básico ou tem tutores para educá-lo, seus pais ganharam muito dinheiro com suas apresentações e sempre garantiram que Dick tivesse bons tutores e até mesmo eles fariam esses papeis; sua família não é rica, mas, ainda sim tinha algum dinheiro que ficou para ele; claro que ainda não havia decidido sobre se ele iria para o estado ou se ficaria com Sr. Wayne, mas, essas dúvidas ficaram para depois em relação ao Sr. Wayne e a ficar com ele, Dick viu um homem reservado sobre se mesmo, com segredos, mas, por fora ele viu uma pessoa completamente diferente, mas, risonha e aberta; mas, não é o momento de entrar na questão de Bruce Wayne; dois dias depois de enterrar seus pais ele foi para a escola experimentar o que é esse ambiente, felizmente ele não estava sozinho com ajuda de Bette Kane com quem fez uma amizade quase que instantânea o ajudou a passar por esse ambiente de garotos ricos e mimados e garotas autocentradas, com exceção de Barbara Gordon ao qual a chamavam de a Garota Da Bolsa; devido à bolsa de estudos que ela recebeu e mesmo com um pai Comissário De Polícia não lhe tirou o apelido. Ele em seu primeiro dia havia sido chamado de Garoto Do Circo, mas, do que ele entendeu, apenas continuou de cabeça erguida e esperando o momento de mostrar do que é capaz para esses idiotas.  
Dick estava fora da escola acompanhado por Bette esperando Alfred que chegaria para buscá-los; Dick não queria admitir imediatamente, mas, ele gostou de imediato do mordomo:  
\- Então? – perguntou Bette – O que achou da escola?  
\- Os outros alunos são sempre assim? – perguntou Dick:  
\- Autocentrados e mimados? – perguntou Bette suspirando; Dick acenou afirmando:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Bette – Você consegue suportar!  
\- Eu duvido! – disse Dick.  
Foi nesse momento em que um furgão preto surgiu parando na frente deles e a porta lateral se abriu com força e dois homens mascarados desceram de surpresa agarrando Dick e Bette e os colocando dentro do furgão aos gritos e lutas para se libertarem, mas, não conseguiram, a porta se fechou e o furgão partiu com toda a velocidade; esse sequestro demoraria em ser notado, se fosse a uma área com pouco movimento, mas, ele aconteceu no horário em que os alunos estavam saindo e os motoristas e mordomos estavam pegando os filhos de seus patrões; então houve testemunhas e uma delas é Barbara Gordon e ela ao ver o sequestro imediatamente ligou para a polícia, mais precisamente o seu pai.  
Os carros da polícia estavam espalhados pela rua quando Bruce Wayne com Kate Kane desceu do carro e se dirigiu para a aglomeração de polícias que pareciam tomar testemunhos dos presentes, Bruce viu alguém que ele conhecia:  
\- Comissário! – chamou Bruce. O Comissário Gordon estava presente, ele se virou ao ser chamado e viu Bruce:  
\- Sr. Wayne! – cumprimentou Gordon – Eu sinto muito!  
\- Não sinta! – disse Bruce – Só diga que vai recuperá-los!  
\- Eu vou, estou colocando recursos para isso! – disse Gordon:  
\- Sabemos quem fez isso? – perguntou Kate:  
\- Tony “Boss” Zucco é o nosso principal suspeito! – respondeu Gordon:  
\- O cara que Dick identificou! – afirmou Bruce tentando manter a calma:  
\- Patrão Bruce! – chamou uma voz e Bruce se virou para ver Alfred se aproximando; com ele também vinham o Coronel Kane e Catherine Hamilton:  
\- Levaram os dois Alfred! - disse Bruce para o impacto dos três que haviam chegado:  
\- Nathan está no oeste e ele já ligou que vai pegar o primeiro voo para vir para Gotham, Philip está em Londres e vai pegar o primeiro voo assim que possível; William está em Nova York e vai voltar o mais rápido possível, ele está desesperado! - disse o Coronel Kane:  
\- É a sua filha Jacob! É o que sobrou para ele, uma parte de sua amada! - disse Catherine Hamilton, foi quando o celular de Jacob Kane começou a tocar:  
\- Eu tenho que atender! - disse Jacob se afastando.  
Bruce estava na batcaverna com Alfred e Leslie andando de um lado para o outro, ele estava esperando uma ligação de resgate, para Bette, já que Boss Zucco adivinhou que Dick é uma testemunha importante e queria se livrar dele, por isso, cada hora conta; Kate se aproximou agitada:  
\- Meu pai colocou um rastreador na família! – disse Kate – Ele vai me ligar assim que o sinal for travado!  
\- Ele colocou nas roupas? – perguntou Bruce:  
\- Não! – respondeu Kate – Meu usou alguns contatos para colocar o rastreador na corrente sanguínea cada vez que algum parente fosse a alguma consulta médica!  
\- Estava planejando colocar um em Dick também, mas, não deu tempo! – disse Bruce – Isso me torna desumano por achar que é sorte de Dick por estar perto de Bette?  
\- Não! – respondeu Kate – Por mais desesperador que seja essa situação, Bette estar por perto para apoiar Dick e ainda ajudar para que sua localização seja encontrada é uma benção!  
O celular de Kate tocou e ela o pegou ara abrir a tela e mostrar uma mensagem:  
\- Meu pai conseguiu! – disse Kate mostrando a mensagem para Bruce:  
\- Vamos! – disse Bruce.  
Dick acordou ao lado de Bette que estava acordada, suas lembranças são de estar conversando com Bette e em seguida ser sequestrado com Bette, colocado um pano em seu rosto e em seguida desmaiar e agora ele estava acordado, foi quando um homem entrou e Dick imediatamente reconheceu como Boss Zucco; Dick sentiu raiva e queria bater em seu rosto até sangrar:  
\- Eu vejo a sua raiva! – disse Zucco – Eu sei reconhecer esse olhar de raiva! Sim! Garoto! Eu tramei para matar os seus pais! Whitemyer não queria cooperar comigo e com o meu parceiro e então o ameaçamos e cumprimos essa ameaça!  
Zucco se aproximou de Dick e se ajoelhou para ficar na altura de sua cabeça:  
\- Você abriu a boca! – disse Zucco – Você me viu discutindo com Whitemyer e me identificou para a polícia! Você poderia ter seguido em frente com a fortuna do Wayne mimado, mas, você tinha que interferir com os meus negócios!  
Zucco suspirou:  
\- Não é pessoal, mas, eu quero recomeçar e não posso deixar pontas soltas! – disse Zucco – Você vai morrer e isso é inevitável, mas, infelizmente a sua amiga vai se juntar a você na morte!  
Zucco saiu da sala e Dick pode respirar profundamente como se uma enorme pressão fosse tirada dele, mas, por pouco tempo diante de iminente morte; infelizmente ele não conseguia ver nada que pudesse usar para escapar e agora ele dependia de que Bruce o ajudasse. Zucco saiu da sala quando o seu celular tocou e identificou número desconhecido:  
\- Sim! – disse Zucco:  
\- “É Skeevers”! – disse Eddie Skeevers:  
\- Eddie! – disse Zucco – Não reconheci esse número!  
\- “Celular descartável”! – explicou Skeevers – “Você sabe o que fez”?  
\- Não no momento! – respondeu Zucco:  
\- “Você não é idiota Boss”! – disse Skeevers – “Você sequestrou crianças”!  
\- Adolescentes! – disse Zucco:  
\- “Não importa”! – gritou Skeevers pegando Zucco de surpresa – “Você cruzou uma linha que Falcone não permite, não atingimos crianças e ele já deixou bem claro o que acontece quando alguém cruza essa linha”!  
\- Se queremos recomeçar, devemos acabar com todas as pontas soltas! – disse Zucco:  
\- “Não existe mais nós Boss”! – disse Skeevers – “Falcone quer a sua cabeça e ele me ameaçou se no caso de me juntar a você terei o mesmo destino, ele me deu a escolha para sair da cidade e é o que estou fazendo”!  
\- Não pode fazer isso Eddie! – gritou Zucco – Somos parceiros até o fim, não pode me abandonar!  
\- “Eu já fiz”! – disse Eddie Skeevers desligando o celular.  
Zucco ficou calado por um tempo até pegar a cadeira podre e jogar ela contra a parede:  
\- Porra! – gritou Zucco.  
Dois jatos estavam viajando rápido na direção do localizador, um prédio abandonado em Robbinsville, pela planta que viram, podia-se escapar por todas as direções se algo desse errado para os sequestradores e nesse caso, daria algo errado; Batman e Batwoman haviam chegado a esse prédio abandonado, silenciosamente e com os jatos camuflados, eles saltaram abrindo as capas e pousaram no teto do prédio; ambos se olharam e acenaram um para o outro em entendimento; Batman ativou a visão de detetive e ele viu os vigias da entrada do prédio, ele correu e saltou caindo na direção dos dois vigias, sua queda sendo suavizado pela capa, ele caiu em cima dos dois vigias que foram pressionados no chão e nocauteados, Batman entrou no prédio e usando a escuridão começando a nocautear os guardas, Batwoman entrou pelo teto descendo e acabando com os guardas.  
Batman usou a escuridão primeira; tirando o primeiro bandido em uma chave de braço o sufocando até ser nocauteado; em seguida deu adeus à descrição e começou a avançar correndo; socou o segundo bandido o desequilibrou agarrando o seu rosto e batendo a nuca dele contra o chão o nocauteando, avançou girando baixo chutando as pernas do terceiro bandido que caiu no chão, se levantou socando de esquerda o quarto bandido no rosto e em seguida um soco de direita em seu estômago seguida por uma joelhada em seu rosto, Batman chutou a cabeça do terceiro bandido o nocauteando, seguiu para o segundo andar tirando dois batarangues e os jogando desarmando dois bandidos ele correu e saltou chutando o quinto bandido que foi jogado para trás atravessando uma porta, agarrou a cabeça do sexto bandido e a bateu contra a parede e ele caiu no chão, Batman atravessou a porta indo para um espaço maior aplicando uma cotovelada de direita na cabeça do sétimo bandido e em seguida um soco rápido de direita no oitavo bandido, um chute de direita foi aplicado no estômago do sétimo bandido, com um giro de cento e oitenta graus aplicando um chute com a mesma perna no oitavo bandido no rosto o jogando contra o chão; Batman aplicou um gancho de esquerda no sétimo bandido o derrubando e seguiu para o próximo andar.  
Batwoman desceu as escadas jogando dois batarangues e desarmando dos bandidos, ela correu saltou e socou com a direita o primeiro bandido, saltou girando no ar e chutando o segundo bandido, correu desviando dos disparos do terceiros bandido se aproximando dele e socando em seu estômago, coma mão esquerda torceu o seu braço e com um golpe tirou a arma de sua mão, agarrou a sua cabeça e a bateu contra a parede de madeira afundando a cabeça nela, avançou descendo as escadas para o próximo andar; saltou para o lado desviando dos tiros de fuzil do quarto bandido, jogou um batarangue tirando a arma do sexto bandido, tirou o arpéu e disparou atingindo o quinto bandido no ombro, o puxou em sua direção e com um golpe de seu braço acertando ele e o levando ao chão com força, se abaixou desviando de alguns tiros de pistola e recendo alguns, ela correu desviando das metralhadoras jogando dois batarangues e cravando na perna de dois bandidos, se aproximou e acertou um gancho de direita no sexto bandido e quando ele caiu acertou um chute em sua cabeça, ela continuou e acertou um soco de direita no estômago do sétimo bandido, um golpe de karaté com a esquerda no pescoço do oitavo bandido e com a perna direita acertando o joelho esquerdo do sétimo bandido o quebrando e em seguida agarrando a nuca do oitavo bandido e levou a sua cabeça de encontro com o seu joelho e em seguida ele caiu no chão desacordado; Batwoman seguiu para o próximo andar.  
Boss Zucco achou que seu plano daria certo, é claro que isso mudou quando começou a ouvir os gritos de dor, de desespero e os tiros dos bandidos que havia contratado; então ele percebeu que Batman estava aqui e ele tinha trazido a Batwoman que já ouviu falar e que eles estavam chegando perto, fechando o cerco e Zucco sabia que se fosse capturado, ele seria morto quase que imediatamente; Falcone não gostava de quem sequestra crianças e não gosta de quem é delator e com ele capturado se encaixaria perfeitamente como delator e com o crime de sequestro de crianças, Falcone o colocaria como inimigo número um, por isso, Zucco jogou fora o seu plano e fugiu, indo pela escada de incêndio e descendo até a rua e entrando em seu carro e disparando pela cidade até uma casa segura onde reuniria o necessário para fugir e recomeçar; dane-se Dick Grayson; ele conseguiria um novo nome e um novo rosto.  
Batman e Batwoman entraram na sala onde Dick e Bette, eles estavam sendo mantidas, as janelas estavam pintadas de preto e uma lâmpada foi mantida acessa e ambos estavam amarrados e amordaçados, Batman se aproximou calmamente com a Batwoman e libertaram os dois, mesmo com os olhares de surpresa e um pouco de medo deles e ao longe eles podiam ouvir as sirenes da polícia que haviam chegado:  
\- A polícia está aqui! – disse Batman – Esperem por eles!  
Batman e Batwoman saíram se dirigindo rapidamente ao telhado enquanto os policiais estavam subindo, correndo até saltarem e abrirem as suas capas e planarem para longe enquanto o helicóptero da polícia vinha da outra direção, afastados, pousaram em outro telhado e chamaram os batjatos e partiram de volta para a base:  
\- “Batman”! – chamou Base – “Ligação do Comissário”!  
\- Passe a ligação! – disse Batman desligando o modulador de voz:  
\- “Senhor Wayne”! – disse o Comissário Gordon:  
\- Sim, comissário! – respondeu Bruce:  
\- “Nós os resgatamos”! – disse Gordon:  
\- Sério? – perguntou Bruce:  
\- “Sim”! – disse Gordon que parecia feliz – “Ambos estão bem, abalados, mas, bem”!  
\- Isso é ótimo! – disse Bruce – Quando poderei pegá-lo?  
\- “Não se preocupe, estou levando ele”! – respondeu Gordon:  
\- Obrigado, Comissário! – disse Bruce – Estou no aguardo!  
O telefone desligou e Bruce ativou o seu modulador de voz:  
\- Batwoman, vá para casa! – disse Batman:  
\- “Entendido”! – disse Batwoman e manobrando o seu jato para se afastar.   
Batman havia pousado na batcaverna e saído do jato tirando a armadura, com um banho rápido e as roupas civis, ele subiu para a mansão e como Alfred havia recebido a ligação sobre Dick, ele já estava no carro com Alfred e Leslie e se dirigindo para o hospital; eles chegaram lá para verem que a Família Kane havia chegado primeira; Comissário Gordon estava lá:  
\- Comissário! – cumprimentou Bruce apertando a mão do homem:  
\- Sr. Wayne! – cumprimentou Gordon:  
\- James! – cumprimentou Bruce sorrindo para o filho de Alfred e Leslie; o Dr. James Pennyworth:  
\- Você está bem Bruce? – perguntou James apertando a mão de Bruce:  
\- Vou ficar melhor quando souber da saúde de Dick e Bette! – respondeu Bruce:  
\- Ambos estão melhores! – disse James – Assustados, mas, melhores; eles vão se liberados hoje!  
\- Isso é bom! – disse Gordon – Tenha que pegar os depoimentos dos dois e poderá ir com ele quando o médico liberar!  
\- Sem problemas! – disse Bruce – Posso vê-lo?  
\- Claro! – respondeu o Dr. James Pennyworth.  
Bruce acenou para os dois e entrou no quarto e Dick estava lá, sentado:  
\- Olá Dick! – cumprimentou Bruce:  
\- Sr. Wayne! – cumprimentou Dick:  
\- Já disse que pode me chamar de Bruce! – disse Bruce sorrindo – Estou feliz que esteja bem!  
\- Obrigado Bruce! – disse Dick – Graças por Batman e Batwoman! Infelizmente Zucco fugiu!  
Eles ficaram em silêncio com os pensamentos por um momento:  
\- Você tem isso? – perguntou Bruce:  
\- O que? – perguntou Dick confuso:  
\- Você tem essa sede de vingança! – respondeu Bruce – De querer fazer algo para evitar que outros sintam o que sente e vai sentir diante da tragédia dos seus pais; assim como eu sinto todos os dias!  
Dick olhou para Bruce longamente como se estivesse olhando para ele como se fosse à primeira vez:  
\- Sim! – disse Dick – Eu sinto esses sentimentos todos os dias desde a morte de meus pais! Eu vejo o que dizem sobre o Batman e a Batwoman, eles estão lá fora fazendo a diferença; arriscando as suas vidas para salvar as pessoas que eles nem conhecem, simplesmente pelo dever; eu quero um dia fazer essa diferença também!  
Bruce saiu do quarto depois de explicar o que aconteceria antes que pudesse ir para casa, Dick entendeu e por isso quando Bruce saiu, a polícia entrou para começar a perguntar; Bruce viu Kate e se aproximou dela e longe dos ouvidos da família para falar com privacidade:  
\- Dick se inspirou! – disse Bruce – Pude ver os seus olhos e reconhecer essa vontade absoluta de fazer a diferença!  
\- Ele quer seguir os seus passos? – perguntou Kate:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Bruce – Bette também?  
\- Sim! – respondeu Kate – Só queria resgatar os dois e não inspirá-los a combater o crime como vigilantes!  
\- Bette pode ser controlada, convencida que é um desejo passageiro ou focar essa vontade em outra forma de fazer a diferença, já Dick vai combater os bandidos com ou sem a minha supervisão e eu não sei o que fazer! – disse Bruce  
\- Conte a eles! – disse Leslie:  
\- O que? – perguntou Bruce:  
\- Eu sempre temi o dia em que veria o seu corpo Bruce, desde o dia em que decidiu se fantasiar e combater o crime; você está correndo um grande risco! – respondeu Leslie Thompkins Pennyworth – Quando Kate convenceu a aceitá-la como parceira; fiquei aliviada por ter alguém olhando para as suas costas e agora, você está vendo Dick seguir o seu caminho, conte a ele, conte aos dois e assim não precisam mentir e podem ficar de olho neles!  
Eles voltaram para casa, nesse momento em que Bruce deixaria Dick ir para o seu quarto para dormir, mas, Bruce não podia esperar, ele tinha que fazer isso agora:  
\- Venha comigo! – disse Bruce para Dick que o seguiu pela mansão até entrar no escritório e colocar a mão direita em cima da lareira e ela se abrir; surpreso, Dick seguiu Bruce passando por um corredor e entrando no que Dick pode reconhecer como um quarto do pânico, Bruce foi mais além indo para um painel no fundo do quarto e abrindo uma porta secreta mostrando um elevador, Bruce entrou esperando Dick que havia ficado receoso:  
\- Nós vamos descer; você pode voltar e deixar isso de lado ou vir comigo e isso vai mudar a sua vida! – disse Bruce. Dick parecia com um olhar de certeza quando entrou no elevador, a porta se fechou e Bruce acionou a alavanca e o elevador começou a descer – Vamos para um lugar que meu antepassado usou para esconder escravos que estavam fugindo para o norte durante a Guerra Civil!  
\- É isso que você vai me mostrar? – perguntou Dick – E aquele papo de mudar a minha vida?  
\- Você tem a mesma luz em seus olhos que eu ganhei quando meus pais foram assassinados, você também tem uma escuridão e eu tive apoio para lidar com isso assim como eu estou oferecendo! – explicou Bruce quando o elevador parou e a porta se abriu e em silêncio eles seguiram por um corredor onde se percebeu uma parede de vidro e Dick viu morcegos na caverna e então eles entraram no espaço maior e Dick viu todo o equipamento e inclusive o jato, mas, o que Dick realmente viu e ficou surpreso foram às caixas com ternos do Batman e não demorou muito para ele encaixar as coisas:  
\- Você é o Batman! – afirmou Dick:  
\- Você tem a mesma luz nos olhos que eu tenho quando jurei combater o crime; eu queria impedir você, convencê-lo a não fazer isso, convencer a mudar de ideia, mas, então percebi que seria muito hipócrita se eu fizesse, então por isso estamos aqui! – disse Bruce – Você encontrará meios para fazer isso, então é melhor que seja ao meu lado!  
\- Eu quero fazer isso! – disse Dick imediatamente depois de Bruce falar:  
\- Bette está aprendendo sobre isso também! – disse Bruce deixando Dick confuso sobre essa afirmação e então ele entendeu:  
\- Batwoman! – disse Dick:  
\- Você já está treinando com Kate! – disse Bruce – Quando ela disser que está pronto; vocês dois estarão treinando comigo e somente com a aprovação minha e de Kate poderá usar um terno e sair comigo ou Kate em patrulha e encarar as ruas de Gotham! Combinado?  
\- Combinado! – respondeu Dick sem hesitar:  
\- Isso vai valer depois de capturarmos Zucco! – disse Bruce – Vamos descansar!  
Tony “Boss” Zucco está em desespero, seu plano havia falhado, ele não ligava mais para Dick Grayson, especialmente quando levou o próprio Batman para salvá-lo; ele ainda podia mudar de rosto e de nome e recomeçar e é isso que ele faria; claro que isso também tinha problemas, seus esconderijos estavam sendo vasculhados pelo Batman e Batwoman e a polícia estava levando o dinheiro que ele havia guardado lá, ele somente tinha esse esconderijo com todo o dinheiro para recomeçar, ele tinha que sair o mais rápido possível da cidade, ele tinha as aberrações atrás dele, a polícia e principalmente Falcone que não iria pensar duas vezes em matá-lo; ele já havia arrumado tudo e estava preste a sair quando a sua janela explode e Batman aparece; Zucco não pensa duas vezes em sair correndo quando a porta explode o jogando no chão, Zucco vê Batwoman na sua frente:  
\- Não! Não! Não! – disse Zucco:  
\- Isso é real Tony Zucco! – disse Batman – Não vamos deixar você sair!  
Batman e Batwoman estão se aproximando cada vez mais, mas, para a sua surpresa, mais duas pessoas surgem, Zucco olha melhor e percebe que são crianças, uma está vestida com camisa vermelha com um “R” no peito esquerdo, short verde, luvas verdes, capa vermelha e uma máscara que somente cobre os olhos com lentes brancas e a outra está vestida de camisa negra com o símbolo do morcego prata, capa preta, calças e botas negras e uma máscara negra que permite os cabelos loiros soltos; Zucco fica surpreso com as crianças, mas, então seu medo volta quando Batman e Batwoman estão em cima dele e a escuridão está cobrindo ele e então Zucco não consegue e grita. Policias estão saindo da delegacia quando se viram e vê um homem pendurado e amarrado em um poste, eles ascendem as suas lanternas para verem Tony Zucco pendurado; um volta para a delegacia para chamar os colegas e descer Zucco; não precisa ser muito inteligente para saber quem havia deixado ele lá.  
Tony “Boss” Zucco está morto; foi essa notícia que Dick Grayson havia recebido; ele é claro que sabia que isso aconteceria, Zucco não disse nada a polícia ou a promotoria, não fez nenhum acordo; em relação à Falcone, mas, ele disse tudo sobre seu parceiro Skeevers, mas, de qualquer forma, Falcone o queria morto e isso aconteceu e o fato de isso ter acontecido na cela da polícia mostra que Falcone ainda tem poder; Dick se sentiu vingado pelo que aconteceu com os seus pais, infelizmente Skeevers ainda estava sumido, no momento Dick queria se concentrar no presente e foi assim que pegou papeis que Bruce havia entregado:  
\- O que são? – perguntou Dick curioso:  
\- Papeis de adoção! – respondeu Bruce:  
\- O que? – perguntou Dick surpreso:  
\- Serão por três anos e então estará livre para ir! – respondeu Bruce – E já que vai ficar comigo, pensei em tornar tudo oficial!  
Bruce colocou a sua mão no ombro de Dick e sorriu, então tirou a mão e se virou para sair:  
\- Você escolhe! – disse Bruce saindo. Dick ficou com seus pensamentos olhando para os papeis pensando na melhor resposta; Dick tomou a sua decisão:  
\- Ei! Bruce! – disse Dick saindo rapidamente de seu quarto para alcançar Bruce.


	15. Ursos E Coelhos

Capítulo 15  
Ursos E Coelhos

 

Bruce ouviu de Selina uma explicação de sua ausência nesses dias; Bruce de fato notou isso, mas, ele tinha os problemas com Dick a sua frente e quando acabou; ele telefonou para Selina para compartilhar as boas novas e descobriu que ela estava com problemas, ele ofereceu ajuda, mas, ela recusou, ele a respeitou, mas, ficou de olho para caso algo acontecer; alguns dias depois de Dick ter aceitado a adoção, ele poderia ouvir de Selina o que aconteceu; um criminoso, ladrão que se vestia como um gato, igual à Catwoman, sua roupa marrom escura blindada e os dedos como garras; de longe se podia culpar Catwoman e ela querendo provar a sua inocência passou a persegui-lo e com isso o confrontou ao qual durante esse confronto se auto intitulou como Catman; Selina passou a espioná-lo; seguir os seus movimentos para descobrir o seu esconderijo, depois de dias ela conseguiu e tinha um rosto e um nome; Thomas Blake, AKA Catman; com isso Selina explicou a vida dele, um homem de família rica em Gotham, apaixonado por felinos ao qual dedicou tempo e fortuna da família para estudar eles; sem nenhum recurso e com pelo que Selina descobriu; uma roupa blindada, treinamento em combate e de caça, ele se inspirou na Catwoman adotando o nome de Catman começou a roubar os mais variados itens que tinham grande valor em dinheiro e a matar bandidos para roubar deles; ele já havia causado estragos na máfia e nas gangues e Selina estava levando a culpa. Ela confrontou Catman e venceu o levando a ser preso pela polícia e o nome de Catwoman limpo e com isso ela ganhou um inimigo de Catman que certamente faria de tudo para ter outra chance contra Selina.  
Com isso pronto, ele podia voltar a se concentrar em algo que encontrou ao analisar os arquivos que havia tirado dos computadores que estavam no armazém de Falcone, ele havia dado uma olhada rápida, mas, agora ele podia olhar com mais cuidado, os arquivos que lhe atraíram a atenção foram “ursos e coelhos”; pelo que analisou; manifestos, rotas, endereços, peso das cargas viu que se tratava de um carregamento de drogas disfarçado de bichinhos de pelúcia; agora, Bruce sabia que tinha que arriscar, ele pode estar olhando para arquivos desatualizados, dado que a invasão certamente obrigou Falcone a mudar os horários e endereços agora que Batman podia focar nesses arquivos com Zucco morto; de qualquer forma, ele tinha que verificar a próxima chegada do carregamento; era a hora dele se vestir.  
Batman estava em cima de um equipamento de movimentação de contêineres assistindo os homens carregando e descarregando caixas, fora do horário de trabalho e principalmente sem vigilância, então ele vê um carro se aproximando; aproximando mais a imagem com o seu binóculo, ele vê o rosto do homem Arnold Flass; ele reconhece o homem que conseguiu escapar do expurgo de Gordon na polícia; Batman tinha o suficiente e ele salta para começar o seu trabalho. Flass estava seguindo ordens e somente isso, ele tinha que olhar se tudo estava bem com um carregamento que havia chegado; Flass sabia que esse carregamento não aparecia completamente nos livros da máfia, mas, ele não ligava, ele só faria o seu trabalho, receberia o seu dinheiro e ficaria na dele; com isso se aproximou dos homens que estavam carregando as caixas e isso chamou a atenção deles que pararam o trabalho, Flass pegou um dos ursos e o abriu pegando um papelote de drogas:  
\- Olha só! – disse Flass sorrindo – O que é isso?  
Os homens ficaram em silêncio e Flass perdeu o seu sorriso:  
\- Continuem! – disse Flass colocando a droga de volta para dentro do urso de pelúcia e o largando, ele saiu e os homens voltaram ao trabalho, Flass se aproximou de uma limusine com vários seguranças e entrou, vendo Falcone segurando um coelho de pelúcia:  
\- Parece tudo bem por lá! – disse Flass – Os ursos vão para os traficantes!  
\- E os coelhos vão para o cara no Narrows! – disse Falcone:  
\- Qual é a diferença? – perguntou Flass cedendo a sua curiosidade:  
\- Ignorância é uma benção! – respondeu Falcone – Não se preocupe com os segredos de pessoas sinistras!  
Um dos homens se aproximou do contêiner para pegar mais uma caixa quando foi puxado para dentro, ele gritou, mas, foi rapidamente abafado, isso chamou a atenção dos outros bandidos que olharam para o companheiro que havia sumido:  
\- Ei, Steiss? – chamou um dos bandidos, mas, não houve resposta, apenas o silêncio, um longo silêncio enquanto o medo dos dois bandidos que se aproximavam do contêiner, ambos se olharam com medo e preocupação – Steiss?  
Houve uma nota de medo nessa voz ao mesmo tempo em que as lâmpadas explodiram e um som metálico de choque aconteceu e eles viram um batarangue cravado no contêiner; eles sabiam o que representava e o medo que trazia, um dos bandidos se virou para o companheiro que estava olhando para cima e parecia branco feito um lençol:  
\- O que? – perguntou o bandido e ele olhou para cima ao mesmo tempo em que Batman caia em cima dele e o grito de terror encheu aquele lugar e com medo um dos bandidos fugia deixando o companheiro para trás para lidar com Batman, os outros bandidos ao ouvirem os gritos pegaram qualquer coisa à frente para usar como arma e estavam olhando para cima procurando o Batman, aterrorizado, um dos bandidos com uma MP5 estava atirando para os locais em que via a capa do Batman passando, ou ele achava que estava vendo, suando de medo; esse suor caia em seus olhos o obrigando a limpar constantemente; um dos bandidos estava fugindo, Batman imediatamente o pegou; os outros bandidos estavam se agrupando, um de costas para o outro na esperança que os números pudessem intimidar o Batman.  
O bandido com a MP5 estava andando cautelosamente olhando com cuidado para a presença do Batman, ele podia ouvir os sons dos passos em cima dos contêineres e ele se virou para a esquerda atirando, não deu em nada, então ele se virou para a direita quando um vulto passou, ele atirou e não fez efeito; o bandido respirou pesadamente:  
\- Onde você está? – gritou o bandido recuando:  
\- Aqui! – sussurrou o Batman que estava de cabeça para baixo e o bandido gritou de susto quando a capa o envolvia; Falcone saiu de sua limusine para ver o que estava acontecendo e não viu Batman se aproximando silenciosamente o nocauteando os seus guardas e seu motorista e voltar para a escuridão. Os bandidos estavam agrupados e então do alto Batman surgiu caindo e aterrissando no meio deles e a luta teve início.  
Batman acertou uma cotovelada de direita no rosto do primeiro bandido, depois um soco de direita no segundo bandido, puxou a perna direita para trás acertando um chute na cabeça do terceiro bandido, ele se abaixa desviando de um golpe de um cano de ferro e soca o estômago do quarto bandido que se curva de dor e em seguida recebe uma joelhada em seu rosto, Batman pega o cano e acerta a cabeça do quinto bandido, larga o cano e acerta um soco de direita no peito do sexto bandido e em seguida chuta com a esquerda o joelho do sétimo bandido, ele o agarra antes de cair e o coloca na frente que recebe um golpe de uma barra de ferro, Batman o larga e avança agarrando o braço direito do oitavo bandido, o torce e o quebra e em seguida o joga contra o nono e o décimo bandido; Batman se vira a segura o braço do décimo primeiro bandido e com um movimento o gira e o derruba no chão, Batman dá um pesão em sua cabeça o nocauteando.  
Batman está de pé enquanto os bandidos estão no chão, ele olha lentamente para ver se todos estão nocauteados e desarmados, Falcone que viu tudo sai correndo de volta para a sua limusine e entra:  
\- Dirija! – gritou Falcone, mas, ele vê o motorista desmaiado, surpreso, ele pega uma espingarda de cano serrado e verifica as balas e arma para disparar – Você não é ninguém! Onde você está?  
O teto de vidro da limusine se quebra e uma mão negra o agarra e o ergue e Falcone sabe quem está encarando:  
\- Eu estou aqui! Eu sou o Batman! – respondeu Batman e com uma cabeçada nocauteando o Falcone; Batman olha ao redor e vê um mendigo e ele reconhece, já havia feito a doação do seu casaco a ele antes de viajar – Belo casaco!  
Batman aciona o arpéu e ele sobe com Falcone sumindo na escuridão deixando o mendigo com a boca aberta, surpreso. Batman sabia que Falcone estaria naquele lugar e naquele momento; esse carregamento não estava nos livros segundo os arquivos que ele havia copiado da máfia, inclusive quando invadiu a mansão de Falcone, então não foi surpresa ao perceber que ele estava vendo como cada carregamento havia chegado a Gotham; supervisionando, inclusive quando o carregamento se dividia em dois, ele parou o carregamento para os traficantes, mas, ele não tinha ideia para onde ia o outro; Falcone não iria dizer; o fato de ele manter esse carregamento em especial fora dos assuntos da dava um claro sinal que ele temia para onde a outra metade do carregamento iria; além do mais Falcone tinha família para proteger, mas, Arnold Flass havia fugido e ele é o elo fraco que precisa e além do mais, ele estava espionando Falcone a um bom tempo e sabia que tinha que agir quando ele mandou matar Rachel e isso ele não podia permitir.  
Mas, agora ele tinha que manter Falcone na cadeia, por isso, para não cometer o erro novamente, ele trazia sempre consigo um dossiê para chantagear o juiz de sua escolha e tinha que entregar para a promotoria que estivesse disposta a trabalhar e ele conhecia alguém. Ele sabia que Rachel Dawes estava voltando para casa e ela sempre pegava o monotrilho elevado de Gotham construído pelos seus pais; uma coisa que havia decaído com o tempo e precisava ser renovada e isso Bruce se condenou por deixar de lado, mas, teria que ser pensado oura hora, agora ele tinha um encontro com Rachel. Naquele momento em que Rachel está no monotrilho, sentada, olhando para a cidade, quando parou na estação, ela se levantou e saiu quando a porta se abriu, ela começou a descer para chegar à rua quando viu um homem subindo, ela iria desviar dele, mas, ele barrou o seu caminho, ela se virou acertando a sua bolsa na cara do bandido que vinha atrás dela, ela se virou e foi agarrada pelo homem a sua frente e o medo tomou conta dela; ele a largou quando uma figura preta desceu do nada e acertou o seu companheiro; nesse mesmo momento Rachel puxou a sua arma de choque e aponto para o bandido:  
\- Pare! – comandou Rachel e surpresa viu o medo dele e se virando para correr o mais longe possível, satisfeita consigo mesmo – Isso mesmo é melhor correr!  
Ela se virou e gritou de susto quando viu Batman olhando para ela; ela atirou a arma de choque e os grampos o acertaram, mas, não fez nenhum efeito, ele apenas arrancou os ganhos e os jogou fora:  
\- Batman! Eu sinto muito! – disse Rachel:  
\- Falcone quer você morta! – disse Batman:  
\- Por quê? – perguntou Rachel curiosa:  
\- Você está incomodando! – respondeu Batman – Você está apertando os lugares certos!  
Batman jogou um saco negro nos pés de Rachel:  
\- O que é isso? – perguntou Rachel:  
\- Um impulso para manter Falcone na cadeia! – respondeu Batman:  
\- Por que eu? – perguntou Rachel:  
\- Assim como você, eu também faço muitos inimigos! – respondeu Batman; Rachel se abaixou para pegar o saco e o abriu pegando um pen drive e ficando em pé viu que Batman havia ido embora:  
\- Senhora! Está tudo bem? – perguntou um policial que se aproximou.  
Comissário Gordon saiu de seu carro chegando ao porto, depois de receber uma chamada de que drogas foram apreendidas pelo Batman; Gordon foi recebido pelo Capitão Bullock:  
\- Capangas do Falcone! – disse Bullock; ambos estavam olhando para vários homens algemados e fortemente vigiados com pedaços de corda no chão indicando que foram amarrados antes:  
\- Quem se importa? – perguntou Gordon – Nunca conseguimos incriminá-lo!  
\- Eu não teria tanta certeza! – disse Bullock e andando para mais a frente eles viram vários policiais aglomerados diante de um refletor, Carmine Falcone estava amarrado nele com trapos pretos em seus braços; olhando para cima, Gordon viu iluminado no céu o que parecia grosseiramente um morcego:  
\- Tire ele daí! – comandou Gordon.  
Rachel chegou a casa depois do encontro com Batman, ela foi checada por Harvey e garantiu que estava tudo bem disse tudo o que aconteceu e especialmente sendo salvo por Batman, ele também avisou sobre a prisão do Falcone, então ela pegou o pen drive que Batman deu e colocou no laptop e o abriu mostrando fotos de um homem acompanhado por uma mulher entrando no carro, várias dessas fotos e Rachel com Harvey reconheceram como a do Juiz Faden, ambos sorriram satisfeitos.  
Na manhã seguinte os jornais de Gotham estavam falando na prisão de Falcone feita pelo Batman além de uma apreensão de um carregamento de drogas e assim colocando uma boa fama para cima do vigilante ainda se teria muito trabalho por parte de Gordon para reformar a polícia e dar uma boa reputação que ela já teve antes, mas, nesse momento em que Rachel estava diante do promotor distrital:  
\- Não há mais como esconder! – disse Rachel colocando o jornal desse dia em cima da mesa do promotor:  
\- E o Juiz Faden? – perguntou o promotor:  
\- Eu o tenho na mão! – respondeu Rachel:  
\- Batman? – perguntou o Promotor Distrital Carl Finch:  
\- Mesmo que usem a desculpa de que o Batman não é um funcionário da aplicação da lei; Carmine Falcone estava no local do crime! – explicou Rachel – Drogas, digitais, armas, Batman nos deu tudo como sempre esteve dando desde ano passado!  
\- Certo! – disse o Promotor Finch – Vamos agir!  
Rachel sorriu com a vitória. Bruce Wayne estava em seu escritório com um jornal lido em um canto e com a xícara de café a sua frente enquanto estava lendo alguns relatórios, quando o executivo Charles Robb entra; ele estava cuidando do ramo de transportadora da empresa:  
\- Senhor, nós temos uma situação! – disse Charles:  
\- Fale! – disse Bruce:  
\- A Guarda Costeira apreendeu um dos nossos cargueiros ontem! – disse Charles – Está muito danificada, a tripulação está morta! O navio carregava um protótipo de arma. Um emissor de micro-ondas projetado para o uso no deserto, mas, parece que alguém...!  
Nesse momento Charles estava hesitante, mas, Bruce o estimulou a continuar:  
-... O ligou! – terminou Charles – Ele usa micro-ondas focalizadas para evaporar a água do inimigo; assim causando danos catastróficos ao navio e a arma em si está desaparecida!  
Bruce estava pensativo sobre isso:  
\- Por que essa arma de micro-ondas estava em movimento? – perguntou Bruce:  
\- O senhor deu ordens de passar uma auditoria completa na empresa e em suas subsidiarias! – respondeu Charles – E algumas coisas perigosas fossem transferidas para Gotham!  
\- De onde ela veio? – perguntou Bruce:  
\- Dubai! – respondeu Charles:  
\- Não teria sido melhor se tivesse sido transportada de avião ao invés de cargueiro? – perguntou Bruce:  
\- Eu não sei responder senhor, teria sido mais econômico e rápido do que usar um cargueiro! – respondeu Charles:  
\- Quem comanda em Dubai? – perguntou Bruce:  
\- Arthur Greenfield! – respondeu Charles:  
\- Avise ao governo e a Interpol sobre o que aconteceu e sobre a arma e diga que vamos colaborar completamente com qualquer coisa sobre a investigação! – disse Bruce – Avise a nossa equipe jurídica!  
Charles saiu da sala para realizar as suas ordens, Bruce apertou o interfone:  
\- Jessica, Lucius está em sua sala? – perguntou Bruce:  
\- “Não senhor”! – respondeu Jessica – “Quer que eu o encontre”?  
\- Não obrigado, eu já sei onde ele está! – respondeu Bruce desligando o interfone e se levantando para tomar o seu elevador pessoal, entrou nele, a porta fechou e ele apertou o botão e desceu, por algum tempo até chegar, a porta abrir e ele sair em um grande espaço com várias coisas da empresa que criou e não passam de protótipo ou que vingou, mas, ficou caro demais para ser comercializado; essa é uma parte da Wayne Tech que é chamado de a geladeira; uma das primeiras coisas que ele fez ao assumir a empresa foi desligar a Geladeira e transferir tudo para outro lugar, mais protegido, com mais segurança, oficialmente a Geladeira estava desligada e as coisa que já foram trazidas ficariam aqui, menos para o Batman onde seriam fabricados os seus brinquedos mais complexos e pesados, Lucius estava olhando para alguns projetos quando se aproximou:  
\- Sr. Wayne! – disse Lucius quando ouviu os passos de Bruce:  
\- Sr. Fox! – cumprimentou Bruce – Emissor de micro-ondas!  
Lucius ficou pensando murmurando alguns números que Bruce pode escutar:  
\- 47-B, 1-ME! – disse Lucius – o que aconteceu?  
\- Foi roubado! – respondeu Bruce – Estava em um cargueiro a caminho de Gotham!  
\- Não teria sido melhor usar um avião? – perguntou Lucius:  
\- Eu também achei! – respondeu Bruce; o fato de terem aviões transportadores em nome da Wayne Enterprises; e ambos os homens começaram a caminhar em meio aos equipamentos:  
\- Onde ele estava? – perguntou Lucius:  
\- Dubai! – respondeu Bruce:  
\- Arthur Greenfield? – perguntou Lucius:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Bruce:  
\- Entrou no tempo de Earle; eles nunca se deram bem, por isso foi mandado para comandar as subsidiárias do Oriente Médio! – disse Lucius – Um grande apoiador do seu pai, mesmo não tendo conhecido ele, mas, ele é bom demais para ser mandado embora!  
\- Então algo fez com que ele mandasse aquela arma por cargueiro, deixando exposta por mais tempo para ser roubada! – disse Bruce:  
\- Eu posso garantir a você Sr. Wayne que Arthur nunca faria nada que colocasse em perigo pessoas inocentes, devo lembra-lo que as auditorias foram feitos por empresas terceirizadas e é bem possível que uma delas garantisse que a arma fosse pela água ao invés do ar! – disse Lucius:  
\- Eu acredito em você Lucius! – disse Bruce, eles pararam de andar e algo chamou a atenção de Bruce, um veículo coberto de lona – O que é aquele?  
Lucius olhou na direção de Bruce e sorriu:  
\- O Tumbler? – perguntou Lucius – O senhor não estaria interessado nele!  
Em um espaço aberto, Bruce estava dentro do Tumbler; ele acompanhado com Lucius como carona, Bruce acelerando e sentido o tanque e a facilidade de pilotá-lo enquanto ouvia o ronco do motor e do turbo; Lucius olhou para ele sorrindo pequeno com um pouco de medo:  
\- Incialmente o imaginamos pulando por dez metros para ajudar construir pontes para o exército! – disse Lucius em meio ao som do motor – Mas, isso é inviável, de qualquer forma, aproveitamos o desenho do tanque de vinte e dois metros de comprimento, pesando duas toneladas e meia; colocamos um motor que faz chegar a cem quilômetros por hora em seis segundos com uma velocidade máxima de duzentos quilômetros por hora, pneus a prova de balas; colocando dois minis canhões de calibre de quarenta milímetros!  
Bruce fez uma curva fechada jogando Lucius contra estrutura do Tumbler:  
\- Estamos no modo de condução, quando entrar no modo de combate será posicionado no nariz do tanque entre as rodas dianteiras, além dos canhões, têm também, duas metralhadoras calibre ponto trinta e dois ganchos! – explicou Lucius – Então percebemos que poderíamos usá-lo para entrada rápida em combates, causar alguns estragos, livrar de obstáculos e sair!  
\- Guerra urbana? – perguntou Bruce sem perder a concentração do volante:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Lucius – Incluímos lançadores de mísseis e o modificamos para ter uma torre giratória com um canhão de sessenta milímetros que dispara munição de penetração explosiva, ao seu lado tem uma M61 Vulcan, um descarregador de PEM (Pulso Eletromagnético); lançador de granada de gás; flares para escudos antimísseis e como brinde um motor a jato acionado pelo botão vermelho!  
\- Por que não foi produzido? – perguntou Bruce:  
\- Por que gastar com um novo tanque quando se já tem um que pode fazer a maior parte das coisas que esse faz! – respondeu Lucius.  
Sem pensar duas vezes, Bruce apertou o botão vermelho e ambos foram pressionados contra o banco do tanque, Lucius rapidamente apertou o botão novamente parando o motor a jato; Bruce parou o Tumbler com uma derrapada:  
\- Então? O que achou? – perguntou Lucius:  
\- Vem em preto? – perguntou Bruce sorrindo.  
Alguns dias depois Batman estava acompanhando os passos de Arnold Flass e finalmente depois de uma espera paciente conseguiu um momento para pega-lo sozinho para interrogá-lo sobre os coelhos, ele estava preste a descer sobre Flass quando seu rádio ganha vida:  
\- “Desculpe interromper a sua noite senhor, mas, Batwoman pede ajuda”! – disse Base:  
\- Mande o endereço! – disse Batman saindo e se afastando de Flass, não hoje, futuramente ele falaria com ele, mas, hoje seria o seu foco em ajudar a Batwoman. Batman havia chegado à cima de um prédio onde Batwoman estava:  
\- Qual é a situação? – perguntou Batman ficando ao lado dela:  
\- Encontrei o Doutor! – respondeu Batwoman.  
Batman sabia sobre o que ela estava falando, o Doutor, um médico formado que operava os criminosos salvando a vida deles; operando sem que eles necessitem ir ao hospital, já que os mafiosos haviam financiado e muito para que ele tivesse instalações de última geração e ele não decepcionava, capturá-lo significava uma chance de descobrir nomes e associar eles a crimes que já cometeram, mas, ninguém nunca conseguiu descobrir onde é a sua clínica que foi considerada um território neutro já que os mafiosos que queriam tratar de ferimentos e doenças queriam fazer em paz e não com a possibilidade de ter uma faca em seus pescoços durante o sono e havia uma coisa que o tronava seus serviços especiais, ele também é um torturador de primeiro nível:  
\- Como? – perguntou Batman:  
\- Estava acabando com um ponto de drogas e queria chegar ao principal distribuidor e coloquei um rastreador em um dos traficantes depois que quebrei o braço dele e o segui até aqui; cheguei mais perto e vi o doutor consertando o braço do bandido! – explicou Batwoman:  
\- Assim? Tão fácil? – perguntou Batman não convencido – E em uma fábrica abandonada!  
\- Eu sei! – disse Batwoman – Mas, não podemos deixar de passar essa oportunidade; creio que ele use esse local como base e trate os mafiosos de baixo escalão e os mafiosos de alto escalão têm a sua própria clínica particular!  
\- Só tem ele? – perguntou Batman não questionando mais:  
\- Ele, com os bandidos e os seguranças! – respondeu Batwoman – Pude contar vinte antes que eu decidisse chamar você!  
\- Vamos entrar sem um plano com o mínimo de informação! – disse Batman – Mas, você mesma disse, é um presente e não vamos deixar isso passar!  
Eles saltaram se separando para entrar por partes diferentes, primeiramente eles começaram a tirar os guardas que estavam de fora; observando eles e vendo os seus horários, Batman e Batwoman os tiraram em silêncio e esconderam os seus corpos amarrados marcando para a polícia e então eles entraram na fábrica abandonada que o Doutor estava usando como base; os guardas estavam passeando pelo lugar; atentos, um guarda estava com a lanterna ligada andando pelo lugar e um vulto passou rapidamente agarrando ele sumindo na escuridão deixando a lanterna para trás; os gritos começaram a ecoar de vários lugares da fábrica, a forma do morcego vinha por cima e os puxava para a escuridão, caia sobre eles, ou os agarra e puxa para a escuridão, todos gritam de dor e medo até que o Doutor sai de seus escritório e vai até o seu chefe de segurança:  
\- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou o Doutor:  
\- Batman! – respondeu o seu chefe de segurança e nesse momento em que ele grita de dor quando tem o seu ombro atravessado por algum objeto perfurante e em seguida é puxado para trás na escuridão e se escuta o seu grito de dor e em seguida o seu silêncio; então uma figura vestida de morcego começa a tomar forma e avançar em direção ao Doutor e ele recua com medo e aterrorizado, ele cai e se levanta e anda para trás não tirando a forma do morcego que estava se aproximando, ele sobe na passarela e ascendem as luzes iluminando duas pessoas e o Doutor está segurando uma alavanca:  
\- Não se aproxime! – disse o Doutor – Eu sou o Doutor Do Crime! Essas pessoas não vão morrer na queda e sim pela eletricidade dos fios que estão ligados a eles que podem ser acionados pela alavanca que eu seguro! Mesmo que eu seja pego, eu vou sair cedo, sou muito importante para os mafiosos; eu sou insubstituível para eles! Por isso, não avance!  
Então a sua mão que estava segurando a alavanca e agarrada e torcida e o Doutor vê Batman o encarando, surpreso, o Doutro olha e vê Batwoman se aproximando:  
\- Você está errado! – disse Batman – Você é só mais uma peça descartável para a máfia; Batwoman teve muita facilidade em achar você!  
Batwoman não perde tempo e aplica um soco em seu rosto o nocauteando:  
\- Doutor Do Crime! – disse Batwoman – Sério?  
Batman e Batwoman já haviam saído quando vários carros da polícia haviam chegado, eles estavam na batcaverna procurando no banco de dados sobre o Doutor Do Crime, eles ainda tinham que identificar ele e estavam esperando pelo resultado, mas, eles foram pegos de surpresa com o barulho de algo caindo e batendo no chão, se viraram e viram Leslie Pennyworth que havia largado a bandeja de chá olhando para a foto que estava na telo do Doutor Do Crime:  
\- Esse é Matthew Thorne! – disse Leslie:  
\- Você o conhece? – perguntou Bruce:  
\- Ele foi para a Escola De Medicina comigo e seu pai, éramos colegas de turma! – respondeu Leslie – Não tinha notícias dele há muito tempo!  
O batcomputador terminou a identificação mostrando o arquivo de Matthew Thorne e seu relacionamento:  
\- Ele é irmão do vereador Rupert Thorne! – disse Alfred vendo o arquivo do Doutor Do Crime – Isso pode acarretar problemas no futuro!  
\- Vamos deixar o Vereador Thorne lidar sozinho com a repercussão de seu irmão criminoso! – disse Batman – Vamos focar no carregamento de drogas de Falcone!  
\- Já destruí o resto do carregamento de drogas dos traficantes, apenas temos que identificar a outra metade do carregamento! – disse Batwoman:  
\- Vamos atrás dos coelhos e entrar em sua toca! – disse Alfred.  
É uma noite chuvosa em Gotham, Batman estava na espera para pegar Arnold Flass, ele já estava andando com segurança de que não foi percebido, mas, ele foi; Batman o percebeu e agora estava esperando ele. Flass está no carrinho de cachorro quente esperando que seu lanche seja entregue:  
\- Venha, não tenho a noite toda! – disse Flass enquanto pegava o dinheiro do vendedor; quando percebeu isso, o sorriso de sua cara desapareceu:  
\- Flass! – disse o vendedor – Eu tenho crianças para alimentar!  
Flass estava se afastando e não ligando para o que o vendedor de cachorro quente estava dizendo, ele entrou em um beco comendo debaixo da chuva; o beco estava vazio de alma humana, até que algo estalou e Flass foi suspenso em uma grande velocidade, gritando de medo até parar e ficar de frente para Batman; ele agarrou o seu cabelo e aproximou de seu rosto:  
\- Para onde foi o resto das drogas? – perguntou Batman:  
\- Eu não sei! Nunca soube! Juro por Deus! – respondeu Flass:  
\- Jure por mim! – gritou Batman soltando Flass que gritou de medo até ser parado e em seguida levantado para ficar na altura do Batman:  
\- Eu não sei! – gritou Flass – Nunca soube! Nunca! Foram para um cara por uns dias antes de ir para os traficantes!  
\- Por quê? – perguntou Batman:  
\- Havia algo a mais nas drogas! – respondeu Flass – Alguma coisa escondida!  
\- O que? – perguntou Batman:  
\- Eu não sei! – respondeu Flass – Nunca foram para o local de entrega! Era no Narrows! Os tiras só vão lá como um grupo!  
\- Eu pareço um policial? – perguntou Batman soltando Flass e ele gritou de medo até desacelerar e ser solto e cair no chão; Flass geme de dor e olha para cima, Batman já havia desaparecido.  
Batman sabia que Flass não deu muita coisa sobre a metade do carregamento, mas, Narrows restringia e muito as suas buscas, ele tinha a informação sobre os lugares que Falcone mantém no Narrows que podem ser usados como casa segura, depósito ou qualquer outra coisa conforme a necessidade, ele estava verificando esses lugares e já achando que teria que estender essa busca por mais uma noite, até que usando um periscópio portátil olhando para um apartamento vazio de pessoas viu os coelhos amontoados em um sofá; Batman tirou os olhos e estava pronto para guardar o periscópio e subir quando virou para o lado e viu um menino que estava na sacada e ele o viu:  
\- É você não é? – perguntou o menino – O Batman?  
Os gritos do apartamento dele podiam ser ouvidos em meio à chuva; o garoto suspirou de tristeza:  
\- Os outros não vão acreditar! – disse o menino. Batman encolheu o periscópio e o jogou na direção do garoto que agarrou e sem dizer uma palavra ele subiu entrando no apartamento, ele foi em direção aos coelhos e logo notou que eles estavam vazios, passos foram ouvidos e Batman rapidamente se escondeu em meio à escuridão, três homens entraram segurando lanternas e viram os coelhos no sofá:  
\- Temos que nos livrar das provas! – disse o primeiro homem:  
\- É melhor queimar tudo! – disse o segundo homem:  
\- Concordo! – disse o terceiro homem:  
\- Também concordo! – disse o primeiro homem que se aproximou da janela aberta; os três pegaram latões de álcool que estava no apartamento e começou a espalhar por todo o lugar, um dos bandidos entra no banheiro e é quando Batman se aproxima e agarra a sua cabeça e a acerta contra o vidro do banheiro, o primeiro bandido tira uma lata de spray e junto com o outro bandido ficam em alerta, o primeiro bandido se vira para olhar quando Batman vem e acerta um soco nocauteando o segundo bandido, mas, então é borrifado pelo primeiro bandido e isso o deixa atordoado já que ele começa a ver morcegos, surpreso e tonto tropeça, mas, consegue se segurar derrubando algumas garrafas, Batman agita as mãos tentando espantar os morcegos enquanto é banhado com álcool, então um isqueiro é acesso e Batman começa a pegar fogo assim como o apartamento, Batman salta caindo até bater em um carro e em seguida cai no chão e começa a rolar com a chuva e a água no chão apagando o fogo; Batman respira pesadamente sentindo os efeitos do que borrifaram nele; as pessoas ficam olhando surpresas; Batman se levanta e sai andando cambaleando tentando ganhar distância, ele cai em cima de sacos de lixo, então pega o arpéu e atira para cima e sobe até chegar ao teto de um prédio; Batman via os morcegos o circulando enquanto a sua mente via a revia a morte de seus pais:  
\- “Senhor”! – disse uma voz no rádio – “Senhor”! “Batman”! “Patrão Bruce”!  
Batman reconhece que é a Base tentando se comunicar:  
\- Alfred, mande ajuda! – disse Batman desmaiando, mas, ele pode escutar uma pergunta de seu pai que ele nunca vai esquecer:  
\- “Bruce”! – disse Thomas Wayne – “Por que caímos”?  
Nessa mesma noite um homem estava de pé no seu escritório olhando para a cidade vendo a chuva cair sobre ela, parecia que é um sinal de que essa cidade vai ser limpa e o trabalho será feito por ele; uma colaboração da verdade, ele estava realmente curioso para ver os resultados de seu trabalho, nesse momento de pensamento o telefone tocou, ele atendeu:  
\- Sim! – disse o homem:  
\- “Batman esteve no apartamento”! – disse um homem no outro lado da linha:  
\- Eu sei! – disse o homem – Ele está chegando perto!  
\- “Sabíamos que seria inevitável”! – disse o outro homem – “Mesmo com a sua distração de entregar o Doutor Do Crime”!  
\- Eu sabia que Batwoman pediria ajuda quando percebesse a segurança do Doutor Do Crime e a chance de ele fugir ser tão alta, mas, não previ o quão rápido ele seria capturado, mas, Batman foi borrifado, recebeu uma dose concentrada, se não morreu vai ficar incapacitado! – disse o homem:  
\- “Isso nos dá tempo precioso”! – disse o outro homem – “Vamos estar preparados para ele”!  
\- De fato! – disse o homem:  
\- “Estamos eliminando qualquer vestígio de nós”! – disse o homem no outro lado da linha – “Vamos terminar isso antes de continuar com o plano”!  
O homem no outro lado da linha desligou encerrando a ligação. O homem guardou o seu celular, pegou a sua pasta e saiu do escritório descendo as escadas até chegar à ala de segurança mínima no Manicômio Do Narrows:  
\- Dr. Crane! Obrigado por ter vindo! – disse a Dra. Donovan:  
\- Não tem problema! – disse Crane – Ele cortou os pulsos?  
\- Na certa, ele quer alegar insanidade, mas, caso algo aconteça...! – disse a Dra. Donovan:  
\- Certamente é melhor prevenir! – disse Crane chegando à porta do quarto, a doutora digitou o código e Crane entrou; Falcone quando o viu entrar:  
\- Sim, Dr. Crane, não aguento mais, é demais para mim! – disse Falcone – As paredes estão se fechando sobre e blá, blá, blá, blá!  
Dr. Crane colocou a sua mala em cima da mesa e se sentou:  
\- Alguns dias com essa comida e será verdade! – disse Falcone:  
\- O que quer? – perguntou Crane:  
\- Eu preciso saber como vai me manter calado! – respondeu Falcone:  
\- Com relação a quê? –perguntou Crane – Não sabe de nada!  
\- Você e se chefe não querem que a polícia olhe com mais atenção nas drogas confiscadas! – disse Falcone – Sei de seus experimentos nos pacientes nesse lugar; eu não faço negócios com alguém sem descobrir os seus podres!  
Falcone estava sorrindo enquanto Crane manteve a cara séria:  
\- Ah! Os bandidos que você usou! – disse Falcone – Controlo o crime nessa cidade! Venho trazendo as suas drogas há meses! O que quer que seu chefe tenha planejado é algo grande e eu quero participar!  
\- Bem! Eu até sei o que ele vai dizer! – disse Crane – Que devemos matar você!  
\- Nem ele pode me matar aqui! – disse Falcone – Não na minha cidade!  
Crane respirou fundo, tirou os seus óculos e os guardou:  
\- Gostaria de ver a minha máscara? – pergunto Crane mudando de assunto abrindo a sua maleta – Eu a uso em meus experimentos! Não deve ser muito assustador para um cara como você! Mas, os loucos não suportam isso!  
\- Desde quando um louco controla um manicômio? – perguntou Falcone e Crane apertou um botão dentro da maleta liberando um gás na sala atingindo Falcone diretamente:  
\- Eles gritam e choram! – disse Crane enquanto Falcone estava gritando de susto caindo da cadeira e se afastando para se encolher em um canto da sala, isso foi o suficiente para Crane que tirou a máscara e saiu da sala – Ele não está fingindo! Ele não! Vamos transferir para a ala de segurança máxima! Vou avisar o juiz!  
O Promotor Distrital Finch estava no porto acompanhado por um policial e um funcionário do porto com um lanterna na mão apontou para um contêiner:  
\- É desse que eu estou falando! – disse o Promotor Finch:  
\- Qual o problema? – perguntou o funcionário do porto:  
\- Não deveria existir! – respondeu Finch – O navio saiu de Cingapura com duzentos e quarenta e seis contêineres e chegou com duzentos e quarenta e sete; acho que há algo ali que eu não deveria encontrar!  
\- Ouça! Não procuramos saber o que ha aí dentro! – disse o funcionário do porto:  
\- As coisas mudaram! – disse Finch com uma voz de ordem – Abra!  
O funcionário do porto suspirou e então tirou o cadeado e abriu o contêiner, Finch se aproximou para iluminar melhor com a lanterna e para a sua surpresa viu uma lona com o logo da Wayne Enterprises cobrindo parcialmente uma espécie de máquina:  
\- O que diabo é isso? – perguntou Finch e em seguida ele leva um tiro nas costas do policial e cai no chão e em seguida leva um segundo tiro na cabeça, o funcionário do porto permanece inabalável.  
Bruce abre os olhos percebendo imediatamente que estava no conforto de sua cama, ele vê Alfred sentado perto de sua cama, Leslie estava de pé com a sua mão direita no ombro dele; Selina estava no outro lado com Dick sentado em uma poltrona no meio do quarto com Bette e Kate estava de pé na frente de sua cama:  
\- Quanto tempo eu fiquei desacordado? – perguntou Bruce:  
\- Dois dias! – respondeu Alfred e Leslie lhe entregou um copo com água ao qual Bruce bebeu tudo:  
\- Já senti esses efeitos antes, mas, isso foi mais potente! – disse Bruce – Foi um alucinógeno em forma de arma, aerossol!  
\- Tem ido às boates erradas Sr. Wayne! – disse Lucius Fox se aproximando da cama:  
\- Chamei o Sr. Fox para ajudar Leslie a achar uma cura depois que piorou no primeiro dia! – explicou Alfred:  
\- Analisei o seu sangue, isolando os receptores e catalisadores a base de proteína! – disse Lucius:  
\- É para eu entender alguma coisa? – perguntou Bruce:  
\- Ele está só querendo mostrar como foi difícil! – disse Leslie sorrindo – Criamos um antídoto!  
\- Pode produzir em massa? – perguntou Bruce:  
\- Pretende se drogar de novo? – perguntou Lucius:  
\- Você sabe Sr. Fox! – disse Bruce – Está por aí procurando drogas e vem alguém com um alucinógeno!  
Lucius sorriu:  
\- Vou trazer o que já tenho para imunizar os outros! – disse Lucius – Você está imune por enquanto!  
\- Onde você já sentiu esses efeitos? – perguntou Selina:  
\- Durante as viagens de treinamento! – respondeu Bruce – Uma flor colhida nas montanhas no leste da China, ela se chama de Emoginis quando traduzida, ela é usada para mostrar o medo das pessoas, mas, dessa vez ela está em maior concentração; parecia que minha mente só sentia o medo e se desligou do resto!  
\- Medo, você disse! – disse Leslie – Gerald Crane!  
\- Obcecado em acabar com o seu medo, mas, acabou por criar um gás do medo! – disse Alfred – Morto pelo nosso comissário e capitão da polícia e sua pesquisa destruída!  
\- Ele teve filhos? – perguntou Bruce.  
\- Jonathan Crane! – disse Leslie – É o diretor do Manicômio Do Narrows!  
\- Vale a pena verificar! – disse Bruce:  
\- Acha que ele está envolvido? – perguntou Kate:  
\- Como eu disse antes; vale a pena verificar! – disse Bruce.  
Rachel Dawes estava no Manicômio Do Narrows; seu chefe sumiu há dois dias e ela já deu a ordem de procurar o seu corpo, além dessa preocupação, ela tinha que lidar com um Falcone insano, no início achava que ele estava fingindo para permanecer no manicômio e que ela teria uma grande dor de cabeça, mas, então ela estava olhando para Falcone que de verdade estava louco e sua dor de cabeça está maior do que previa, agora seria impossível arrancar qualquer informação dele:  
\- Espantalho! – disse Falcone com os olhos vidrados; como se sua mente estivesse se perdendo – Espantalho! Espantalho! Espantalho!  
\- Srta. Dawes! – disse o Dr. Jonathan Crane que se aproximou dela – Não deveria estar aqui! Nada mais eu tenho a acrescentar ao meu depoimento!  
\- Vim ver por mim mesmo! – disse Rachel – E eu tenho perguntas sobre ele!  
\- Diga! – disse Dr. Crane:  
\- Não é conveniente que um homem de cinquenta e dois anos de idade sem nenhum histórico de doença mental na família ter um colapso psicótico quando está preste a ser indiciado? – perguntou Rachel:  
\- Como você já viu, não a nada de conveniente nos sintomas dele! – respondeu Crane:  
\- O que é “espantalho”? – perguntou Rachel:  
\- Pacientes com ilusões paranoicas costumam focar a paranoia em um elemento atormentador externo! – respondeu Crane – Normalmente em algo similar aos arquétipos jungianos! Neste caso, um espantalho!  
\- Ele está drogado? – perguntou Rachel:  
\- Psicofarmacologia é a minha especialidade! – respondeu Crane – Lá fora ele era poderoso, aqui, somente a mente pode dar poder a ele!  
\- Você gosta dessa inversão! – disse Rachel:  
\- Respeito o poder da mente sobre o corpo! – disse Dr. Crane – Por isso, faço o que eu faço!  
\- E eu, para manter bandidos como Falcone atrás das grades e não gastando o tempo de prisão na terapia! – disse Rachel – Quero que meu psiquiatra tenha livre acesso ao Falcone e inclusive aos exames de sangue! Preciso ver o que você deu a ele!  
\- Mande-o amanhã! – disse Crane caminhando com Rachel até alcançar o elevador:  
\- Hoje à noite! – disse Rachel – Já chamei o Dr. Lehmann do County General!  
\- Como quiser! – disse Crane entrando no elevador com Rachel e inserindo uma chave no painel; o elevador se fechou, eles desceram chegando ao local que Crane queria, a porta do elevador se abriu e eles saíram – Por aqui, por favor, a algo que eu gostaria que você visse!  
Eles seguiram pelo corredor até que Crane abriu uma porta dupla; Rachel se aproximou da varanda e viu vários homens e mulheres trabalhando que estavam sendo vigiados por homens armados que olharam para cima de viram Rachel e o Dr. Crane:  
\- É aqui que fabricamos os remédios! – disse Crane enquanto um homem despejava o remédio em um cano aberto de água – Talvez você deva tomar um pouco, clarear as ideias!  
Rachel saiu correndo em direção ao elevador, ela entrou e começou a apertar os botões, mas, então a porta se abriu e ela arregalou os olhos quando viu um homem vestido com uma máscara de espantalho:  
\- “Crane”! – pensou Rachel quando foi borrifada por um gás, ela tossiu e em seguida estava gritando; Crane avançou. Ela estava com a sua mente quase desligada quando estava sendo carregada por bandidos e colocada em cima da mesa, os outros funcionários saíram enquanto ficava Crane e os homens armados:  
\- Alguém mais sabe que você veio aqui? – perguntou Crane enquanto Rachel começou a gritar de medo – Quem sabe?  
A luz se apagou e todos olharam para cima surpresa e atenta, Crane tirou a máscara:  
\- Ele está aqui! – disse Crane:  
\- Quem? – perguntou o bandido ao seu lado:  
\- O Batman! – respondeu Crane e os outros ficaram mais atentos e com medo:  
\- O que vamos fazer? -perguntou o mesmo bandido:  
\- Vamos fazer o que sempre fazemos quando um marginal invade! – respondeu Crane – Nós chamamos a polícia!  
\- Quer a polícia aqui? – perguntou o bandido surpreso:  
\- Eles não podem mais no deter! – respondeu Crane – Mas, o Batman tem um talento chato para estragar tudo, chamar a polícia vai manter ele ocupado!  
\- E ela? – perguntou o bandido:  
\- Dei uma dose concentrada, a mente não aguenta tanto! – respondeu Crane – Agora vá!  
Batman estava se movimentando na escuridão esperando a melhor chance de atacar; ele desce atrás de um bandido, agarra o seu braço segurando a sua pistola, vira e atira na perna de um bandido que grita de dor e cai no chão, vira o braço e atira na perna do dono do braço e avança agarrando o outro bandido e sumindo na escuridão com ele enquanto grita de medo; Batman se movimenta silenciosamente e cai atrás de outro bandido, pega a sua cabeça a acerta no cano de ferro ao lado nocauteando ele que cai nas escadas, Batman some na escuridão e aparece surpreendendo um bandido, golpeia o seu braço tirando a sua arma agarra a sua cabeça e a bate contra a mesa de metal e ele cai, agarra o braço do bandido que vinha, o torce o fazendo largar a faca e com um movimento quebra o braço dele com o seu ombro e em seguida agarra o braço de Crane, tira a sua máscara, torce o braço apontando para ele:  
\- Pronto para tomar do próprio remédio? – pergunta Batman apertando um botão de sua cintura e o gás é borrifado; Crane fica desorientado sentido os efeitos; Batman agarra o seu pescoço e o ergue – O que você veio fazendo aqui?  
Crane estava de olhos arregalados sentindo muito medo:  
\- Para quem você trabalha? – perguntou Batman:  
\- Ra’s Al Ghul! – respondeu Crane. Agora Batman estava surpreso, esse é um nome que ele não estava esperando, o pai de Talia, o líder da Liga Das Sombras, se Gotham estava em sua mira por causa do mapa da escuridão, corrupção e crime da cidade e ele não podia permitir isso, permitir que a cidade fosse arrasada; mesmo sendo o pai de Talia; Batman acertou um soco em Crane que caiu; rapidamente Batman pegou Rachel e a carregou para fora quando começou a ouvir as sirenes da polícia. Os carros da polícia chegam cercando a frente do manicômio, os polícias descem e ficam de cobertura com as armas em mãos esperando, Gordon chega com Bullock; eles descem do carro:  
\- O que estão esperando? – perguntou Flass – Vamos entrar!  
\- O Batman está aí dentro! – respondeu um dos policias – A Força Tarefa Anti Vigilante 72 está chegando, mas, você pode entrar antes; eu estou logo atrás!  
\- É melhor esperar! – disse Flass e Gordon não deu ouvido e seguiu entrando no prédio com os seus colegas oficiais chamando por ele e da loucura disso; a força tarefa havia chegado e estava avançando sem medo para dentro do prédio e se posicionando; Gordon estava avançando com cautela até que Batman desceu e segurou-o e ambos subiram; chegando ao alto, Gordon queria dizer alguma coisa para Batman, mas, então viu Rachel Dawes deitada com os olhos arregalados ao qual parecia estar longe:  
\- O que houve com ela? – perguntou Gordon:  
\- Crane a envenenou com um alucinógeno que causa pânico e mantém a vítima em constante estado de medo! – respondeu Batman – Nessa condição que pode levar a morte!  
\- Vou levá-la aos paramédicos! – disse Gordon:  
\- Não podem ajudá-la, mas, eu posso! – disse Batman, nesse momento as luzes foram acessas – Leve-a para baixo, nos encontramos no beco a esquerda do manicômio!  
Batman tirou um dispositivo de sua bota que estava piscando em vermelho:  
\- Crane estava contrabandeando a sua toxina com as drogas de Falcone; o próprio Falcone mantinha isso fora dos livros da família, percebi isso ao olhar os arquivos que roubei quando invadi a sua mansão; Crane trabalha na toxina e depois despeja na água de Gotham! – explica Batman:  
\- O que ele está planejando? – pergunta Gordon:  
\- Eu não sei! – respondeu Batman:  
\- Ele trabalha para Falcone? – perguntou Gordon:  
\- Não! Ele mencionou alguém muito pior! – respondeu Batman e então ele se virou para Rachel – Preciso pegar o antídoto ou dano será irreversível, como no caso de Falcone!  
\- Quanto tempo ela tem? – perguntou Gordon pegando ela:  
\- Pouco! – respondeu Batman e então o som de assas batendo, milhares de assas batendo foram ouvidas, barulhos de guincho estava acompanhando:  
\- O que é isso? – perguntou Gordon:  
\- Reforço! – respondeu Batman. Gordon levantou Rachel e começou a carregá-la descendo as escadas enquanto que milhares de morcegos surgiram cobrindo a área e distraindo todos os policias que estavam encolhidos evitando os morcegos, Gordon estava descendo e Batman esperando o momento certo e jogando o dispositivo e os morcegos se concentrando e atrapalhando os policias, Batman saltou descendo sem problemas entre os morcegos e pousando suavemente no chão e ele pegando um rota diferente de Gordon passando pelos corredores e saindo por uma saída lateral e chegando ao beco onde encontrou Gordon com Rachel:  
\- Como ela está? – perguntou Batman:  
\- Cada vez mais ausente! – respondeu Gordon – Temos que ir! Vou pegar o meu carro!  
\- Eu trouxe o meu! – disse Batman e um rugido alto e poderoso foi ouvido vindo junto com luzes fortes, Gordon olhou para trás e se afastou quando um carro preto passou, na verdade parece mais um tanque que saiu do beco e passou por cima de um carro de polícia com muita facilidade:  
\- Eu preciso de um desses para mim! – disse Gordon.  
O Batmóvel seguiu a toda a velocidade cruzando um das pontes do Narrows e entrando na ilha central de Gotham seguindo pela rua principal com o motor rugindo alto e em seguida virando à direita:  
\- Fique calma! – disse Batman de olho na estrada – Você foi envenenada!  
Batman estava desviando dos carros dos civis; os carros da polícia estavam perseguindo ele; Batman acelerou, mas, se viu bloqueado a frente e virou a direita seguindo reto até virar à esquerda e os carros da polícia ainda o perseguiam:  
\- Respire devagar! – disse Batman. Rachel estava tentando seguir, mas, estava começando a ver desfocado, as luzes, ela estava perdendo; Batman subiu na calçada e passou cortando em um ponto de ônibus; voltou para rua quando viu o helicóptero da polícia apontando as luzes para ele, não surtindo efeito – Segure-se!  
Batman estava desviando dos carros civis várias vezes em seguida e em seguida virou bruscamente para a esquerda; ele tinha que despistar da policia e chegar a sua base antes que a mente de Rachel se perca para sempre; um carro da polícia estava bloqueando o seu caminho e Batman virou para a esquerda atravessando uma porta de vidro e seguindo dentro do prédio ao qual produzia um eco fazendo o motor rugir mais alto:  
\- O que está fazendo? – perguntou Rachel se sentindo cada vez mais desesperada:  
\- Pegando um atalho! – respondeu Batman – Confie em mim!  
O Tumbler atravessou a parede de vidro e virou para esquerda continuando, Batman já podia ver a rodovia a frente, agora tinha que dar um jeito de entrar, mais carros da polícia surgiu e Batman virou para a direita seguindo pela rua, virou para a esquerda ainda sendo seguido, Batman tem acesso ao satélite vendo os avanços dos carros da polícia o perseguindo, ele virou para a esquerda perdendo a vista da rodovia, então virou a direita e seguindo até virar a direita mais uma vez e entrar em uma pista de acesso para a rodovia elevada, mas, não daria o acesso que ele queria; seguindo pela pista virando à esquerda, Batman viu o que queria e disparou um míssil acertando a mureta de concreto e Batman acelerou acionando a turbina e tanto Batman e Rachel foram grudados no acento no momento em que o batmóvel saltou aterrissando em outra pista e descendo para as pistas de baixo para se cobrir do helicóptero:  
\- Aguente! – disse Batman virando o carro e entrando em outra pista acelerando ao máximo, o turbo fazendo o máximo, Batman virou entrando na saída da pista, um carro da polícia bateu contra o guarda corpo, os outros carros continuaram a perseguição, havia construção à frente e Batman desacelerou, mas, isso não evitou uma batida na coluna tirando alguns pedaços de concreto, Rachel estremeceu com isso, Batman agora viu pista livre e acelerou ao máximo, o motor rugiu forte junto com o turbo, desviando de alguns carros e continuando a correr, indo até a velocidade máxima, mas, então ele foi bloqueado, Batman desacelerou e derrapou virando a direita e voltou a acelerar, Batman estava verificando na tela principal quando apertou uma tela menor e ela surgiu na tela principal, à câmera traseira vendo os carros da polícia ainda em perseguição, Batman apertou um botão no painel de cima e minas caíram da traseira e explodiram fazendo um carro da polícia capotar, alguns desviaram e continuaram a perseguir ele, mas, os outros ficaram bloqueados, Batman pegou a saída subindo para a pista do alto, ele então se deslocou para o nariz do batmóvel colocando a velocidade máxima e desviando dos carros enquanto atravessava uma ponte saindo das ilhas de Gotham, Batman voltou para a posição de motorista e começou a apertar alguns botões e as luzes se apagaram e o motor ficou em silêncio:  
\- “Modo camuflagem ativado”! – disse a voz do computador do batmóvel, isso deu tempo para Batman verificar Rachel, ele estava ficando sem tempo:  
\- Fique comigo! – disse Batman colocando a sua mão em seu ombro e tentando suavizar o máximo de sua voz através do modulador; Batman colocou as duas mãos na direção e começou, silenciosamente, a passar entre os carros da polícia, mas, então ele foi percebido já que as sirenes voltaram a serem ligadas; o motor do batmóvel rugiu e as luzes ascenderam e Batman aumentou a velocidade e então virou atravessando uma mureta e os carros da polícia pararam, o batmóvel entrou por uma estrada de terra e ele desligou as luzes sumindo na escuridão, Batman entrou em uma estrada de pedra e acionou a turbina tentando ganhar mais velocidade, então ele apertou um botão no painel, virou à direita entrando na propriedade da sua família passando por um portão velho e enferrujado, mas, na verdade é um portão automático que se fechou e está disfarçado para mostrar que não abre a anos, seguindo por uma estrada de terra indo em direção à entrada do lago:  
\- Aguente firme! – disse Batman desesperado vendo Rachel sucumbindo, a entrada do lado se abriu e Batman olhou para Rachel e ele a viu fechando os olhos – Rachel!  
Com o grito do Batman, ele acionou a turbina e eles colaram nos acentos e o batmóvel saltou na rampa que se ergueu na margem no lago e caindo dentro da entrada que se fechou seguindo rápido pelo caminho até parar e sair do batmóvel:  
\- Patrão Bruce! – disse Alfred:  
\- O antídoto! – gritou Batman – Rápido!  
Kate rapidamente pegou o aplicador com o antídoto e jogou para Batman que pegou e descobrindo o braço direito de Rachel o aplicou; Leslie desceu rapidamente e viu quem Batman havia trazido:  
\- Meu Deus! – disse Leslie – É a Rachel!  
Batman a tirou do batmóvel e Selina veio para ajudá-lo, eles carregaram Rachel para a enfermaria:  
\- Faça exames para verificar ela e depois todos vocês saiam! – disse Batman – Catwoman e Batwoman ficam!  
Gordon estabeleceu a calma depois dos morcegos em cima dos polícias e do Batman dirigindo um tanque pela cidade, agora ele estava se aproximando dos técnicos que estavam examinando a água:  
\- Colocaram essa droga na água? – perguntou Gordon – Avise ao Departamento De Águas! É preciso isolar a área!  
O técnico estava balançando a cabeça negativamente frustrado:  
\- Não! Eles colocaram toda a droga! Eles estavam fazendo isso há muito tempo! – disse o técnico – Toda a água está contaminada!  
\- Por que não sentimos os efeitos? – perguntou Gordon:  
\- Para isso acontecer, tem que ser absorvida pelos pulmões! – respondeu o técnico.  
Gordon saiu do local, ele queria conversar pessoalmente com Crane, ele pegou a sua máscara, entrou na sala onde ele estava contido e se sentou:  
\- Qual era o plano Crane? – perguntou Gordon – Como colocará a sua toxina no ar?  
\- Espantalho! Espantalho! – disse Crane, a única coisa que ele está dizendo desde que foi capturado:  
\- Para quem está trabalhando? – perguntou Gordon:  
\- Ah! É tarde demais! – respondeu Crane – Não pode mais impedir!  
Gordon se levantou e entregou a máscara para o guarda e saiu.  
Rachel abriu os olhos e viu que estava em um espaço branco, limpo, uma enfermaria:  
\- Como se sente? – perguntou uma voz rouca, Rachel se virou e viu Batman parcialmente coberto com a capa, ela olhou para os lados e viu Batwoman e Catwoman também:  
\- Onde estou? – perguntou Kate:  
\- Em um lugar seguro! – respondeu Batwoman – Ou a sua mente teria sido destruída!  
\- Crane me envenenou! – disse Rachel tentando se levantar; Catwoman se aproximou e a colocou deitada novamente:  
\- Nós sabemos disso! – disse Catwoman:  
\- Gordon está com ele! – disse Batman:  
\- Você é amigo de Gordon agora? – perguntou Rachel:  
\- Só tenho o luxo de ter esses amigos que estão presentes com você! – respondeu Batman – Vou te dar um sedativo, só vai apagá-la até chegar a casa e entregue isso a Gordon!  
Batman mostrou o frasco com o aplicador com um frasco contendo um líquido:  
\- O que é? – perguntou Rachel:  
\- Um antídoto para Gordon! – respondeu Batman – Você já recebeu e foi imunizada; dê esse a Gordon e vou garantir que tenha uma produção em massa!  
\- Por quê? – perguntou Rachel:  
\- Crane é só um peão! – respondeu Batman – Há alguém pior, devemos estar preparados!  
Batman injetou nela o sedativo e em instantes ela apagou; Batwoman a pegou e a carregou para levá-la para casa. Quando Batwoman partiu com Rachel, Bruce tirou a seu capacete e se sentou cansado; cansado especialmente do momento em que ele quase perdeu Rachel; Selina também tirou a sua máscara:  
\- Você está bem? – perguntou ela preocupada:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Bruce – Apenas cansado! A noite está no início e parece que eu cheguei ao final do turno!  
\- Eu sei essa sensação; nós quase a perdemos! – disse Selina beijando Bruce nos lábios; um beijo de conforto e eles se abraçaram; Selina afastou a cabeça um pouco e encaixou a testa com a de Bruce – Ra’s Al Ghul!  
Bruce havia contado a todos o que havia descoberto; o que esse nome representava; ele agora sabia quem havia roubado o Emissor De Micro-ondas, já havia avisado a Lucius para conseguir as plantas da máquina; ele agora sabia todo o plano de Ra’s e ele tinha que impedir isso, antes que ele dispersasse o veneno que colocou na água; Selina saiu de seu colo e colocou a máscara:  
\- Vou às ruas para descobrir algo sobre o emissor! – disse Catwoman saindo. Bruce olhou para as telas dos computadores esperando que houvesse coberto tudo para a luta que se seguiria, foi quando um apito vindo o computador chamou a sua atenção e o GPS marcou com um ponto vermelho um local em um armazém, esse sinal Bruce identificou como o do emissor, ele sabia que é uma armadilha, mas, ele pegou o seu capacete, o colocou e foi mesmo assim; o sinal é um chamado de Ra’s Al Ghul, ele queria conversar. Batman usa o batjato para ir mais rápido e chega a um armazém na parte industrial da cidade, ele salta e pousa em cima do teto, se dirige a uma claraboia e a abre entrando, caindo e pousando até o chão, o lugar está mal iluminado, mas, não é um problema para ele, anda alguns passos e fica de frente ao emissor que está em uma caixa:  
\- Você veio! – disse uma voz e as luzes se ascendem; Batman está cercado por vários equipados por armaduras negras, máscaras negras e espadas e na frente dele estava um homem segurando uma bengala, sorrindo sem dentes com o seu cavanhaque grisalho e seus olhos azuis frios:  
\- Sem truques para esconder quem é você de verdade? – perguntou Batman imaginando que um homem como ele faria algo desse tipo; especialmente ele que não obteve nenhuma descrição de Talia:  
\- Para um homem que passa as noites pulando entre os telhados de Gotham não pode invejar que e tenha dupla identidade! – respondeu Ra’s – Mas, hoje não é preciso, não com você! Não especialmente com o que fez no Manicômio Do Narrows, me obrigando a agir mais rápido do que eu previ!  
\- Então Crane, trabalha para você! – afirmou Batman:  
\- A sua toxina vem do composto orgânico de uma flor azul que nasce nas montanhas ao leste da China, Emoginis! – disse Ra’s – Conseguiu fazer dela uma arma!  
\- Ele não é da Liga Das Sombras? – perguntou Batman:  
\- Não! – respondeu Ra’s – Ele acha que a ideia é extorqui dinheiro!  
\- E não é? – perguntou Batman:  
\- Você é mais inteligente do que isso! – disse Ra’s – Você sabe o meu propósito, o propósito da Liga Das Sombras!  
\- Você vai soltar o veneno por toda a cidade! – afirmou Batman – Com esse emissor!  
\- E depois assistir a destruição de Gotham pelo medo! – concluiu Ra’s:  
\- Você vai destruir milhões de vidas! – afirmou Batman:  
\- Somente um cínico chamaria de “vida” o que temos! – disse Ra’s – Crime, desespero! Não é assim que os homens deveriam viver! A liga Das Sombras combateu a corrupção humana por milhares de anos; devastamos Roma, enchemos milhares de navios com ratos para espalhar a peste, colocamos fogo em Londres! Toda vez que uma civilização atinge o auge da decadência voltamos para reestabelecer o equilíbrio!  
\- Gotham ainda pode ser salva! – disse Batman – Me dê mais tempo! Há pessoas boas aqui!  
\- Defende uma cidade tão corrupta que nos infiltramos em cada nível da infraestrutura! – afirmou Ra’s – Você é um homem com grande talento, mais talento do eu já vi em muito tempo; você deveria estar ao meu lado salvando o mundo!  
\- Vou ficar no meu lugar! – disse Batman – Entre você e o povo de Gotham!  
\- Ninguém pode salvar Gotham! – disse Ra’s e os seus homens haviam sumido entrando na escuridão – Quando uma floresta fica selvagem demais, um incêndio purificador é o melhor remédio; é natural e inevitável! Amanhã o mundo verá horrorizado a sua maior cidade destruir a si própria! O movimento de volta a harmonia será irrefreável dessa vez!  
\- Já atacou Gotham antes? – perguntou Batman:  
\- Mas, é claro! – respondeu Ra’s – Com o tempo as nossas armas ficaram mais sofisticadas! Tentamos uma nova em Gotham: Economia! Mas, subestimamos alguns cidadãos de Gotham; sua família especialmente! Crie fome e todos se tornam criminosos e Gotham sobreviveu e agora voltamos para terminar o serviço e dessa vez não haverá nenhum idealismo para nos atrapalhar!  
Uma explosão ocorreu tomando conta do armazém, Batman olhou ao redor e estava pronto para avançar contra Ra’s quando uma viga caiu sobre ele; uma empilhadeira entrou pegando a caixa com o emissor e saiu; Ra’s saiu em um carro com uma van seguindo ele deixando dois guardas esperando Batman sair ou para recuperar o seu corpo carbonizado, mas, não foi só nesse armazém em que aconteceram as explosões, Blackgate e o Manicômio Do Narrows também houve explosões e as celas sendo abertas por Ra’s Al Ghul e os prisioneiros fugindo; eles estavam liberando o caso nas ruas.  
Dois soldados de Ra’s Al Ghul ficaram em guarda prontos para matar Batman caso ele saísse, por isso não prestaram a devida atenção quando duas flechas surgiram atingindo o pescoço dos dois soldados que caíram no chão engasgando em seu próprio sangue até morrerem; homens de mulheres vestidos com botas pretas, calças pretas, camisas pretas, reforçadas e blindadas, casaco perto com fundo vermelho sangue, capuz e máscara de carbono que cobre abaixo dos olhos até o pescoço, carregando espada e arco e flecha, eles entraram no armazém, Batman havia acordado e estava tentando levantar a viga de ferro, mas, então eles vieram e ajudaram a levantar a viga e ele saiu junto com aqueles estranhos; eles se afastaram enquanto Batman ficava com uma figura feminina olhando para o armazém pegar fogo; ela tirou a máscara e Batman a reconheceu imediatamente:  
\- Talia! – disse Batman:  
\- Olá amado! – disse Talia – É bom ver você, mas, eu gostaria que fosse a melhor circunstância!  
\- Por que me salvar quando seu pai me quer morto? – perguntou Batman confuso:  
\- Aquele desgraçado não é meu pai, ele criminosamente tomou o seu nome e o nome da Liga Das Sombras! – disse Talia com veneno em sua voz. Batman acreditou nela:  
\- Então quem é ele? – perguntou Batman:  
\- Seu nome é Henri Ducard! – respondeu Talia – Foi um aluno de meu pai há muito tempo, não tanto tempo assim, já que confirmamos que ele não faz o uso do Poço De Lázaros; meu pai e ele tiveram desentendimentos sobre como a liga deve ser operada, meu pai gosta de explorar todas as alternativas, Henri gosta de destruir cidades como solução, Henri saiu e formou a Liga Dos Assassinos e estamos acompanhando os seus passos, impedindo a maioria de seus planos, mas, hoje, ele está em Gotham e é uma oportunidade para destruir uma ameaça a Liga Das Sombras!  
\- Eu farei isso! – disse Batman – É a minha cidade, é minha luta!  
\- Não espero menos de você amado! – disse Talia – Mas, eu quero ajudar!  
\- Já tenho ajuda! – disse Batman – Mas, há algo que preciso!  
\- Diga! – disse Talia:  
\- Ducard tem um plano de fuga, tire isso dele! – disse Batman:  
\- Isso será um prazer amado! – disse Talia sorrindo colocando a máscara e sumindo na escuridão.  
Batman voltou para a batcaverna pousando o seu jato, ele desceu, andou por alguns momentos e se sentou no chão, nos degraus e tirou à máscara, Alfred se aproximou dele:  
\- Está tudo bem senhor? – perguntou Alfred preocupado:  
\- Eu falhei Alfred! – disse Bruce – Queria salvar Gotham, mas, eu falhei, não parei esse plano de destruir Gotham! Eu fracassei!  
Bruce abaixou a cabeça; Alfred se senta ao seu lado com uma mão no ombro:  
\- Por que caímos senhor? – perguntou Alfred. Bruce levanta a cabeça e olha para Alfred – Para aprendermos a nos levantar!  
Bruce dá um pequeno sorriso:  
\- Ainda não desistiu de mim? – pergunta Bruce:  
\- Nunca! – respondeu Alfred – Você não está sozinho nessa luta!  
Alfred se levanta e Bruce o segue e olha ao redor, Kate, Selina, Leslie, Dick e Bette estavam olhando para ele:  
\- Conte o que sabe Bruce! – disse Selina – Precisamos de um plano!  
Bruce contou tudo a eles; contou o que aconteceu e a aparição surpresa e bem vinda de Talia e sobre o verdadeiro inimigo que estava à frente:  
\- Ele tem que espalhar o gás por toda a cidade! – disse Kate – Ele tem que chegar ao centro da cidade!  
\- Não ao centro da cidade e sim ao centro de abastecimento! – disse Selina – Robison Park!  
\- O monotrilho! – disse Bruce – É a forma de chegar mais rápido! Devemos derrubar uma seção do trilho e descarrilar o trem!  
\- Usamos um dos jatos! – sugeriu Dick:  
\- Ele nos veria! – disse Bruce – Eu vou entrar no trem com Kate para parar o trem e desligar o emissor!  
\- Eu vou destruir parte do trilho do trem antes de chegar ao centro com o batmóvel! – disse Selina:  
\- A polícia está esticada, Narrows e Blackgate tiveram suas celas abertas ou explodiram e seus presos fugiram! – disse Alfred:  
\- É isso que ele quer! – disse Bruce – Caos!  
Um policial derrubou e estava algemando um dos fugitivos do Asilo Do Narrows enquanto tropas de choque entravam no Narrows e estavam bloqueando ele para impedir que se espalhassem, além de que levantariam as pontes, Rachel havia cruzado uma delas e estava andando pelas ruas atrás do Comissário Gordon que estava coordenando os policiais; Gordon viu e reconheceu a Rachel e imediatamente se aproximou dela:  
\- O que faz aqui? – perguntou Gordon:  
\- O nosso amigo mandou isso! – respondeu Rachel entregando um aplicador para Gordon que o pegou – Neutraliza a toxina do Crane! Espero que não precise disso!  
\- Só se ele espalhar essa droga pelo ar! – disse Gordon.  
O monotrilho havia parado em uma das colunas de sustentação enquanto um furgão da SWAT descarrega o emissor; Rachel que estava saindo vê um caminhão da SWAT descarregando um tipo de aparelho quando um menino se aproxima e chama a atenção do policial e ele empurra o garoto para longe:  
\- Ei! – grita Rachel que se aproximou rapidamente e pegou o menino:  
\- Senhores! – disse Henri Ducard saindo do furgão – É hora de espalhar a palavra!  
O aparelho está ligado:  
\- E a palavra é pânico! – disse Ducard ligando a máquina e imediatamente os canos começaram a estourar, tampas de bueiro voou para alto, um gás estava saindo e as pessoas fugindo de medo, estavam se espalhando e atingindo toda a região, cada vez mais do gás estava cobrindo tudo; Ducard assim como os seus soldados colocaram as máscaras de gás; Gordon vendo o problema se injetou da vacina ficando imune ao medo e ao pânico que estava tomando conta de todos; Rachel estava assistindo o emissor sendo inçado para o trem; Rachel estava tentando acalmar o garoto:  
\- Calma, vai ficar tudo bem! – disse Rachel:  
\- Não vai! – disse um homem com a voz distorcida se aproximando a cavalo com uma máscara de espantalho:  
\- Crane! – disse Rachel:  
\- Não! Espantalho! – disse Crane.  
Rachel passou a correr levando o menino fugindo do Espantalho em seu cavalo, ela não chegou longe se vendo cercada em meio à confusão que o gás estava causando e Espantalho em seu cavalo diante dela:  
\- O Batman vai nos salvar! – disse o menino – Eu sei que vai!  
\- Não há nada a temer! – disse Espantalho – A não ser o próprio medo!  
Então do alto surgiu Batman chutando com os dois pés Crane que ainda ficou preso ao estribo da sela em que o cavalo assustado fugiu arrastando ele; Batwoman e Catwoman desceram por meio dos seus arpéus, pegaram Rachel e o menino e subiram sendo seguidos pelo Batman, chegando a um telhado do prédio:  
\- Estão seguros aqui! – disse Batwoman:  
\- Eu falei que ele viria! – disse o menino:  
\- Temos que ir! – disse Catwoman e Batman entregou o controle do batmovel a ela:  
\- Você sabe o que fazer! – disse Batman:  
\- Boa sorte! – disse Catwoman encostando a testa com a testa do Batman e os três se viraram para sair, Batman e Batwoman subiram no parapeito:  
\- Espere! – disse Rachel e os três pararam – Vocês podem morrer! Ao menos diga quem são vocês! Digam os seus nomes!  
Então Batman se lembrou de algo que Rachel havia dito a ele quando havia terminado a universidade, quando Joe Chill foi a julgamento pelo seu recurso e acabou sendo assassinado antes que ele mesmo pudesse fazer isso, apenas por Rachel estar presente para ensiná-lo, para guia-lo no caminho certo, ele se virou para Rachel:  
\- Não é quem eu sou por dentro, mas, é o que eu faço que me defina! – disse Batman. Rachel ficou imediatamente surpresa:  
\- Bruce? – perguntou Rachel.  
Batman e Batwoman saltaram e Catwoman começou a correr pulando entre os telhados; Batman e Batwoman abriram as usas capas planando entre os prédios do Narrows embaixo da população ao qual gritaram de medo e pavor vendo um monstro sobre eles; Henri Ducard se virou ao escutar os gritos de pânico aumentar cada vez mais quando percebeu Batman e Batwoman pousando na frente deles:  
\- Vocês sabem levar teatralidade e decepção ao pé da letra! – disse Ducard:  
\- Acabou Ra’s! – disse Batman:  
\- Para você e a polícia! – disse Ducard – Minha luta continua contra o resto de Gotham! Agora, se me dá licença, tenho uma cidade para destruir!  
\- Podemos bater e alguns de seus capangas? – perguntou Batman:  
\- Fique a vontade! – respondeu Ducard sendo içado enquanto mais dois soldados da liga desceram; Batman e Batwoman avançaram. Catwoman havia entrado no batmovel e ligado e acelerou indo diretamente para um das pontes que havia sido abaixada parcialmente, acionou a turbina e saltando passando por cima dos carros da polícia e pousando na rua e seguindo para seu destino.  
Batman e Batwoman começaram o combate; desviando e acertando golpes no soldados de Ducard e derrubando todos eles; Batman desviou do golpe de katana do primeiro soldado golpeando a sua garganta e acetando uma joelhada em seu estômago, para então ir para o lado usar as costas do primeiro soldado e acertar um chute da cabeça do segundo soldado; Batwoman desvia do golpe de espada do primeiro soldado e acerta uma cotovelada em sua cara, agarra a cabeça dele e a acerta contra uma viga de aço, se inclina desviando do golpe de katana do segundo soldado acerta um soco de esquerda em seu rosto, acerta um soco de direita em seu estômago e despois chuta a sua cabeça.  
Ambos assistiram o trem sair e ambos pegaram os seus arpéus e atiraram enganchando no trem e os dois sendo puxados, os policias assistiram quando trem passou com Batman e Batwoman pendurados enquanto os canos e estouraram e as tampas de bueiros estavam seno lançadas, o batmovel estava seguindo por um caminho diferente, mas, Catwoman via em alguns momentos eles pendurados, mas, então não pode mais ver; ambos ativaram os seus arpéus e subiram alcançando o trem e dois lados entraram explodindo as janelas; Ducard se virou para encarar eles com dois soldados seus tirando as katanas.  
Em um heliporto perto de Robinson Park, seguro e discreto, um helicóptero estava estacionado, com piloto e copiloto, dois guardas de cada lado do heliporto vigiando e esperando a chegada de Ra’s Al Ghul, mas, então flechas surgiram da escuridão atingindo todos aos mesmo tempo matando-os; Talia Al Ghul se aproximou com um arco na mão satisfeita tirando qualquer tipo de possibilidade de fuga de Henri Ducard, ela ainda tinha seus companheiros vigiando qualquer outra possibilidade que Henri possa usar caso consiga escapar de seu amado:  
\- Queime tudo! – ordenou Talia se virando e se afastando e em segundos o helicóptero estava pegando fogo para todos na área pudessem ver, Talia colocou a mão no ouvido alcançando o comunicador:  
\- Amado; Ducard não tem para onde fugir; acabe com ele! – disse Talia – Quando terminar diga que Ra’s Al Ghul manda lembranças!  
Nesse momento em que Batman e Batwoman haviam entrado e Batman se movimentou para ficar em cima do emissor enquanto Batwoman subiu em um dos bancos do trem:  
\- Você nunca vai aprender! – disse Ducard. Batman e Batwoman se olharam e acenaram positivamente – Ele é meu!  
Os soldados de Ducard avançaram para cima de Batwoman que havia recuado, Ducard tirou a espada escondida em sua bengala e avançou contra Batman; Batwoman desviou da lâmina do primeiro soldado e agarrando a sua cabeça a batendo contra o vidro, ela desviou da segunda lâmina se inclinando para o lado, agarrou o braço do segundo soldado e deu uma joelhada em seu estômago e com as costas da mão direita acertando o rosto do primeiro soldado e depois socando com a direita três vezes o rosto do segundo soldado, apenas para olhar para trás e jogar a perna direta no peito do primeiro soldado, torceu o braço do segundo soldado, tirou a lâmina com um golpe e agarrou no lado esquerdo de sua cabeça e a acertou contra a barra de metal do trem o nocauteando, desviou para o lado da lâmina do primeiro soldado, aplicou um golpe de mão reta de esquerda no pescoço dele, o desarmou com um chute, aplicou um soco de direita no seu estômago e em seguida um soco de esquerda em seu rosto e agarrou as barras do teto pegando impulso e chutando com os dois pés o peito e o nocauteando; Batwoman agarrou duas bombas e olhou para Batman.  
Batman desviou do golpe de lâmina de Ducard inclinando para o lado e depois para trás desviando do segundo golpe e em seguida saltou socando o rosto de Ducard que foi colocado na direta, Batman ia aplicar outro golpe, mas, Ducard foi mais rápido e aplicou um golpe com a sua espada, mas, Batman defendeu com os dois braços e em seguida a quebrou, surpreso, Ducard recebeu um chute e foi jogado para trás, Batman avançou para os controles do trem, mas, Ducard avançou aplicando um golpe em seu ombro e enfiando a lâmina quebrada nos controles tornando eles inútil, ele afasta Batman e volta para a luta, Batman aplica um soco e Ducard desvia acertando um soco de esquerda no rim direito e em seguida pega a sua cabeça e a acerta contra o vidro do trem a quebrando, Batman revida acertando um soco de esquerda em seu estômago, um soco de direita em seu rosto, um soco de esquerda em seu peito, um soco de direita em seu nariz e em seguida um gancho de esquerda derrubando Ducard contra a parede do trem, Batman rapidamente agarra a sua cabeça e a acerta contra a barra do trem e Ducard cai; Batman o prende no chão:  
\- Acha que pode ter me derrotado! – disse Ducard – Você é um homem simples com capa Bruce, você não vai me parar assim como não vai parar esse trem!  
\- Quem falou em parar o trem? – perguntou Batman.  
Momentos antes que Catwoman chega com o batmovel perto da entrada de Robinson Park; parou perto de uma das torres, na parte superior do tanque se abre e uma torre se eleva e um canhão se monta, ele é mirado e disparado duas vezes danificando a torre que ela cai, Catwoman recua com o batmovel:  
\- Meu trabalho está feito! – disse Catwoman pelo rádio – Agora termine o de vocês!  
\- “Torre derrubada”! – disse Base – “Trem sem controle, tem que sair daí Batman e Batwoman”!  
Batman deixa Ducard no chão e passa por cima do emissor e junto com Batwoman joga bombas na parede do trem que explodem e voam para longe deixando uma grande abertura:  
\- Você devia saber ficar atento ao seu redor! – disse Batman – Eu não vou matar você, mas, eu não tenho que salvá-lo!  
Batwoman pula saindo do trem e Batman está preste a seguir ela, mas, ele se vira para Ducard:  
\- Ra’s Al Ghul manda lembranças! – disse Batman saltando do trem e abrindo a capa para assistir ao trem cair. Ducard percebe que Batman sabia a verdade o tempo todo, ele percebe o fim e então aceita fechando os olhos em oração e espera a morte chegar; o trem cai atravessando a estrada e entrando no estacionamento subterrâneo e se arrastando de lado levando os poucos carros presentes e então para chegando ao momento e então o emissor explode e a pressão diminui acabando com o vapor tóxico do gás do medo do espantalho.  
O resto da noite e do dia foi para ver os estragos do que aconteceu e trabalhar para recuperar tudo, ainda havia uma boa parte dos fugitivos ainda a ser capturada, Bruce Wayne já havia emitido uma nota afirmando que traria o sistema do monotrilho a funcionar o mais rápido possível, ela seria renovada, melhorada, mais resistente e mais segura com mais conforto; isso pode levar tempo e por isso já estava começando os trabalhos e isso levou a polícia a trabalhar com o tráfego da cidade, ele também havia comunicado que já havia desenvolvido uma cura para o gás e estava produzindo em massa para a distribuição o mais rápido possível; à tarde, no dia seguinte depois de derrotar Henri Ducard, Bruce estava com Dick e Alfred colocando tábuas novas para fechar o antigo poço nos fundos da mansão, Selina, Leslie, Kate e Bette estavam arrumando a mesa para um lanche de comemoração que eles fariam; Bruce parou de martelar quando viu Rachel se aproximando, Alfred como todo bom cavalheiro arrastou Dick para que Bruce tivesse privacidade:  
\- Desculpe se não lhe contei! – disse Bruce:  
\- Não; Bruce...! – disse Rachel sem saber o que dizer, mas, ela conseguiu – Eu que deveria ter lhe pedido desculpas! No dia em que Chill morreu... Eu disse coisas terríveis!  
\- Mas, verdadeiras! – disse Bruce – Eu era covarde com uma arma e justiça não é só vingança! Portanto, obrigado!  
Rachel sorriu para Bruce:  
\- Quer ficar para o lanche? – perguntou Bruce:  
\- Não! Obrigado! – respondeu Rachel – Eu só vim agradecer, eu tenho que me encontrar com Harvey!  
\- Dê lembranças minhas a ele! – disse Bruce abraçando a Rachel e a vendo ir embora.  
Anoiteceu e Batman estava em um telhado vendo a cidade se recuperando do caos que foi Henri Ducard quando ele se virou e viu Talia se aproximando e tirando a sua máscara:  
\- Amado! – disse Talia sorrindo – Obrigado!  
\- Eu fiz pela cidade Talia e você sabe disso! – disse Batman:  
\- Eu sei amado, mas, eu não posso deixar de agradecer; assim como o meu pai! – disse Talia:  
\- Ele sabe? – perguntou Batman:  
\- Confirmamos o corpo de Ducard e ele quer agradecer a você e conhecer você! – respondeu Talia:  
\- Você sabe que não posso deixar a cidade por longos períodos de tempo! – disse Batman:  
\- Eu sei! – disse Talia – Por isso, meu pai concordou em face ao que fez pela liga que tem até o final do ano para se reunir com ele e receber os seus agradecimentos, se vier depois disso ele se considerara insultado!  
\- Eu aceito! – disse Batman:  
\- Ótimo! – disse Talia – Parece que alguém colocou a sua marca no céu!  
Batman olhou para cima e viu a forma do morcego em uma luz no céu, assim como ele fez com Falcone, ele se virou de novo e Talia já havia ido, Batman sorriu e partiu para a origem da luz. Gordon estava olhando para o céu tomando o seu café quando ele ouviu uma batida, se virou e viu Batman perto do holofote:  
\- Legal! – disse Batman:  
\- Não encontrei nenhum chefão do crime! – disse Gordon:  
\- Então comissário! – disse Batman:  
\- Você trouxe mudanças desde ano passado, tiras corruptos fugindo, políticos assustados, esperança nas ruas! – disse Gordon:  
\- Mas? – perguntou Batman:  
\- Não conseguimos pegar todos os fugitivos do Narrows e de Blackgate! – disse Gordon:  
\- Vamos pegá-los! – disse Batman – Vamos devolver a segurança para as ruas de Gotham!  
\- Mas, e a escalada? – perguntou Gordon:  
\- Escalada? – perguntou Batman:  
\- Usamos semiautomáticas e eles compram automáticas; usamos klevar e eles compram munição perfurante! – respondeu Gordon e Batman estava entendendo:  
\- E? – perguntou Batman:  
\- Você surge de máscara ano passado e no final do mesmo ano temos alguns malucos e assassinos meta humanos em sua maioria ao qual tenho que reformar a Força Tarefa 72 para lidar com eles! – disse Gordon – E adivinha quem está voltando!  
Gordon entregou para Batman um cartão ensacado, um cartão de baralho do coringa, ele virou e viu escrito em tinta verde brilhante “Sentiu minha falta?”:  
\- Vou atrás dele! – disse Batman devolvendo o cartão a Gordon e entregando um pen drive a ele:  
\- O que tem nele? – perguntou Gordon:  
\- Tudo o que precisa saber sobre ontem! – respondeu Batman – Cabe a você se vai liberar tudo ou não!  
Batman se virou para sair:  
\- Eu não lhe agradeci! – disse Gordon. Batman subiu no parapeito e olhou para Gordon:  
\- Não precisa agradecer! – disse Batman e em seguida ele saltou caindo por alguns andares até abrir a capa e planar por entre os prédios da cidade, a noite ainda não acabou.


	16. A Vingança De Irmão

Capítulo 16  
A Vingança De Irmão

 

Gordon estudou os arquivos que Batman havia lhe dado e ele liberou para a imprensa e na internet; todos de Gotham agora sabiam da Liga Dos Assassinos, Henri Ducard e de Crane, teorias da conspiração haviam se formado dizendo que Ducard ainda estava vivo, Gordon teve que ir a imprensa para dizer que haviam encontrado o seu copo carbonizado e confirmado por exames de DNA que é ele; um mês se passou no que agora estavam chamando de o Incidente Do Gás Do Medo De Ducard ou simplesmente de Incidente Ducard; a cidade estava voltando ao normal, Kate considerou que Dick e Bette estavam prontos para treinar com Bruce e ele tomou tempo com eles trabalhando as técnicas de combate, consciência espacial, trabalho de detetive e entre outras habilidades que eles tinham que desenvolver; considerando o empenho que estavam desenvolvendo eles iriam a campo antes da metade do ano.  
Ele também aproveitou para se atualizar das notícias sobre alguns colegas que havia conhecido; de sua amiga Zatanna Zatara que estava operando em Las Vegas como Lady Lux, de dia revezava no estilo clássico nos palcos ou um estilo mais atual dark quando fazia os seus truques nas ruas, ela havia combatido desde o final do ano passado alguns mafiosos da cidade e entidades mágicas demoníacas que estavam invadindo e fazendo a sua turnê de apresentações para encontrar o seu pai que havia desaparecido depois de ter enfrentado com ela, um mago especializado em necromancia chamado de Kogran ano passado, ela já havia o enfrentado sozinha também quando ele buscou amaldiçoá-la; ela estava nas notícias também; outro do mundo místico que estava aparecendo na internet e nas notícias foi John Constantine, o Hellblazer que segundo ele falou quando Bruce ligou para ele e perguntou sobre o que aconteceu, ele estava recebendo ajuda de Zed Martin e aqui, Bruce fez um trabalho de pesquisa para John sobre ela, ambos enfrentaram o demônio Buer e isso se tornou pessoal para Constantine já que esse demônio havia levado a alma de Astra e Bruce sabia o quão isso é importante para John exorcizar os seus próprios demônios nessa batalha ele acaba conhecendo Chas Chandler que incrivelmente tem uma capacidade de sobrevivência sobrenatural.  
Bruce também se atualizou das notícias de Ted Jr. O Wildcat substituindo o seu pai começando a atuar no início desse ano com seu meio-irmão Tom Bronson, o Fury e a enteada de seu pai, Yolanda Montez, a Catclaw, os três enfrentando criminosos em Chicago até chegaram às notícias enfrentando alguém que se denomina Black Lion que se tornou chefe de máfia tomando alguns territórios, especialmente da Família Falcone que tinha algum espaço em Chicago, Ted agora teme que o laboratório que experimentou em Yolanda venha atrás dela; sem falar que eles tiveram uma ajuda de uma Black Canary, nova e de total confiança de Ted Sênior, recebendo o manto da mãe e muito capaz.  
Batman estava trabalhando muito, especialmente para pegar os fugitivos do Narrows e de Blackgate; com o que aconteceu, deu forças para Quincy Sharp garantir um contrato com o governo para funcionar o Arkham como uma prisão de super vilões e vender os seus sistemas para as mais diversas cidades que tinham históricos de super vilões, especialmente quando se provou que os sistemas antigos não mais funcionavam, Blackgate manteria os criminosos comuns, mesmo que tenha um sistema de segurança contra super vilões e o Asilo Do Narrows manteria os insanos menos perigosos, Arkham recebeu o seu primeiro paciente, Julian Day, o Homem Calendário, Batman o havia capturado e ele teria um novo julgamento, já que Loeb estava sendo investigado em até onde a sua corrupção havia alcançado em sua carreira, mas, outra coisa em que ele estava vigilante desde Incidente Ducard; Rupert Thorne estava fazendo uma campanha contra o Batman; ele sabia; Gordon sabia que isso é uma retaliação pela prisão de seu irmão Matthew Thorne, o Doutor Do Crime que também iria para Arkham; esse é o primeiro desafio desde que conseguiu a aceitação de Gordon e da polícia; Thorne estava conseguindo apoio de uma parcela da população, se conseguir força suficiente, pode obrigar a polícia a voltar a caçá-lo:  
\- “Vocês acham que eu vou apoiar um vigilante? Um vigilante por amor de deus”! – gritou Thorne em uma entrevista – “Eles não seguem as regras; não seguem a justiça; eles não aplicam a lei”!  
\- “Alguns podem dizer que eles são heróis”! – disse o apresentador:  
\- “Eles não são heróis”! – disse Thorne – “Eles são vigilantes”! “Heróis de verdade são a polícia, os bombeiros e nossos soldados que lutam lá fora e todos aqueles que trabalham para manter nossas cidades e o país seguro”!  
\- “Muitos estudos dizem que vigilantes são um reflexo dos defeitos de órgãos de aplicação da lei”! – disse o apresentador:  
\- “E eles dizem a verdade”! – concordou Thorne – “Mas, ao invés de corrigir o problema e prender o vigilante, a polícia decidiu que seria parceiro dele”!  
\- “Você fala do Batman”? – perguntou o apresentador:  
\- “Nosso estimado comissário de polícia decidiu se aliar ao vigilante conhecido como Batman; ele está infringindo a lei e para jogar na cara de toda Gotham colocou um batsinal no telhado do departamento de polícia”! – respondeu Thorne:  
\- “Mas, ele salvou a cidade”! – disse o apresentador:  
\- “Ele não teria que salvar a cidade de Ducard se a polícia tivesse feito o seu trabalho direito”! – disse Thorne.  
Bruce não estava mais ligando para o que Thorne dizia na TV, ele enquanto esbravejava tentando destruir a imagem do Batman quando ele salvou a cidade e nem faz um mês do ocorrido, ele apareceu pregando contra os vigilantes de heróis, Bruce sabia que Thorne estava usando a prisão de seu irmão como desculpa para se alavancar em sua busca por poder, ele queria influência nos principais poderes da cidade, legislativo, judiciário e executivo, por mais que ele consiga alguns apoiadores, Thorne não levou em conta que está na era da informação e que Bruce sabia usar as ferramentas dessa era, vazando documentos mostrando os seus crimes, ele já estava sendo investigado, mas, mesmo assim ele consegue continuar a sua campanha de vingança contra Batman e agora estava apontando que ele foi à causa da volta dos super vilões; a TV é desligada e Thorne é silenciado, pelo menos na batcaverna.  
Foi Selina que desligou a TV, ela estava cansada; ela havia enfrentado a Garra Vermelha, não conseguiu identificar o seu nome, além do fato de ela ter uma tatuagem de uma garra vermelha em seu ombro direito; antes de Gotham, ninguém sabia o seu gênero até que ela foi identificada como mulher; Catwoman começou a identificar bandidos mascarados vestidos de engrenagens vermelhas e com máscaras brancas, precisou de muito trabalho, mas, descobriu que fazem parte de uma organização terrorista global; a Organização Garra Vermelha comandada pelo líder do mesmo nome, Catwoman lutou para descobrir que ele vinha para Gotham com um vírus que poderia matar milhões se fosse espalhado além da cidade, Catwoman invadiu o trem em que Garra Vermelha vinha com o vírus e descobriu que o líder é ela e ambas lutaram; Catwoman conseguiu parar o trem antes que chegasse a Gotham, tomou o vírus da Garra Vermelha, mas, ela fugiu; infelizmente; agora Batman estava tentando descobrir se ela tem qualquer ligação com Henri Ducard.  
Batwoman também estava ajudando na captura dos fugitivos de Blackgate e Narrows, ela estava investigando um assassinato quando identificou Arnold Etchinson, AKA Matadouro, ele já havia sido preso no Narrows e estava entre os fugitivos, ele não parece se importar muito em se é preso ou não, mas, todos achavam que ele é apenas um assassino e série, mas, na verdade, depois de olhar para os assassinatos anteriores, olhar para as evidências do seu assassinato atual, Batwoman identificou que ele escolhe famílias estruturadas e felizes e identifica um membro que não faz parte dessa estrutura e felicidade, sequestra e assassina eles, Batwoman chegou a seu esconderijo onde a polícia não havia encontrado depois de analisar as evidências e o viu profanando o cadáver da sua última vítima e ele não teve o problema em se gabar que estava tirando a força da maldade que sua vítima possuía; assassino em série e ritualista macabro, mas, Batwoman o parou e dessa vez ele foi para Arkham.  
Todos estavam envolvidos na busca pelos fugitivos, mas, ao mesmo tempo Thorne estava fazendo a sua campanha contra Batman e ele estava começando a atingir Batwoman e Catwoman, estressante, mas, não podiam deixar de fazer o trabalho e inclusivamente de olhar para os projetos e a vida de Thorne e descobriu algo interessante, Thorne está trabalhando na construção de uma nova usina nuclear para a cidade, ele já havia passado pelas licitações e já estava no tempo de construção, eles estariam passando para a fase de teste dos reatores; Batman fez a pesquisa comparando com os dados dos gastos colocados na internet e viu que Thorne realizou subfaturamento na obra, claro que tinha que provar e a Receita Federal já estavam de olho nele; nesse caso, Batman tinha que deixar as coisas seguir o curso, ele iria interferir caso Thorne conseguisse um jeito de se safar dessa.  
Rupert Thorne para todos os propósitos é um político de carreira, ele não tinha problemas em aceitar subornos ou superfaturar obras, o que lhe interessa é o poder e nada mais, mas, ele não é idiota, ele sabia que havia pessoas lá fora dispostas e crucificá-lo, ele sabia cobrir os seus rastros, mas, ele admitia que nem sempre podia e com isso ele podia contar com subornos nos lugares certos e se isso não desse certo, um bom assassinato resolveria todos os problemas e o ajudaria dormir tranquilo à noite, mas, o tempo de tranquilidade havia acabado quando seu irmão Matthew foi preso por Batman e Batwoman, isso Rupert não podia deixar de lado; ele não queria; se tornou pessoal e não mediria esforços para se vingar do que aconteceu com seu irmão e da sua imagem manchada então ele decidiu atacar, mas, então aconteceu o chamado Henri Ducard e que isso levou o desgraçado do Batman e as prostitutas da Batwoman e Catwoman a salvarem Gotham praticamente tendo a população endeusando eles.  
O que Rupert daria para ter esse tipo de divindade com a população; por isso, ele não poderia permitir que mais alguém além dele tivesse esse tipo de status e com isso atacou, ele não teve problema em falar com todas as mídias que interessam em atacar Batman e seus companheiros, ele culpou eles por Henri Ducard e que salvar Gotham não foi mais nada do que corrigir erros; ele não usou a internet, ele sabia que não passava de histórias falsas, não havia nada lá, mas, sabia que poderia usar a internet também, haveria mais audiência e certamente poderia espalhar mais rápido a sua palavra; ele precisava continuar, ele tinha que ganhar tempo para que os mercenários que contratou tivessem um plano sólido para matar o Batman e que os detetives que contratou pudessem descobrir a sua identidade.  
Mas, hoje Rupert estaria fazendo algo diferente, ele estava em visita a Usina Nuclear De Carterboy fora das ilhas de Gotham; uma obra que ele conseguiu super faturar e arrecadar um bom dinheiro junto aos seus sócios e a construtora que construiu a usina, ele inauguraria esse ano e Gotham teria energia de sobra ao qual poderia vender para a região e mais lucros para ele; Thorne entrou na usina acompanhada por seguranças e o engenheiro chefe da usina; Alex Sartorius:  
\- Como estão às coisas Sartorius? – perguntou Rupert Thorne:  
\- Tudo verificado, várias vezes e os procedimentos ensaiados! – respondeu Sartorius – A checagem de segurança também terminou, podemos fazer o teste em ligar o reator!  
\- É para isso que eu vim! – disse Rupert – Vamos fazer isso!  
Eles chegaram à sala de segurança onde Sartorius apresentou toda a equipe, deixando Rupert à vontade enquanto os controles estavam sendo verificados:  
\- Tenho que ver o reator quando ligar Sr. Thorne! – disse Alex Sartorius – Voltarei para acompanhá-lo quando estiver ligado; darei ordens pelo rádio!  
Sartorius saiu da sala de controle e se dirigindo para o reator, pelas câmeras de segurança, podia-se ver os reatores e ele se aproximou dos mesmos verificando ele mesmo por qualquer falha para quando fizesse a ligação teste e aproximou o rádio na boca:  
\- “É isso pessoal; vamos ligar”! – disse Sartorius.  
Os técnicos começaram a apertar os botões; Thorne estava imaginando comemorar o sucesso do teste a aprovação para operar na capacidade máxima, estava imaginando os lucros que viriam durante muitos anos em que podia sustentar a sua amante Alicia; ele não podia se esquecer dela, ele comemoraria com ela, banhando o seu corpo com champanhe e o creme mais caro para depois limpá-la. As barras do combustível nuclear desceram junto com as barras de controle, a bomba da água foi ativada e o reator começou a funcionar, silenciosamente com os técnicos assistindo a energia começar a ser produzida:  
\- Reator ligado! – disse o segundo em comando – Tudo parece estar funcionando perfeitamente!  
\- “Tudo parece que está funcionando perfeitamente para mim”! – disse Sartorius pelo rádio descendo as escadas e chegando ao nível do chão do reator – “Como estão as barras”?  
\- Sem problemas até agora! – respondeu o segundo em comando – Tudo estável! Temperatura estável!  
\- “Ótimo”! – disse Sartorius – “Continue assim”! “Comece a realizar simulações”!  
\- Começando simulações! – disse o segundo em comando.  
Os técnicos estavam trabalhando nas simulações dentro da sala de controle, Alex Sartorius ainda estava perto dos reatores da usina assistindo todo o maquinário funcionar com alguns técnicos monitorando a situação de perto, de início parecia que tudo estava funcionando perfeitamente; todos os sistemas estavam respondendo de acordo com o programado; todas as medidas de segurança estavam operacionais; Rupert Thorne estava feliz, bastante feliz, os testes inicias foram um sucesso; com isso os contratos estavam garantidos e a fortuna que iria ganhar seria imensa e garantiria os próximos anos de luxo e prazer, mas, então uma luz se ascendeu e um alarme tocou:  
\- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Thorne tentando não entrar em desespero:  
\- A pressão do reator está aumentando! – respondeu o técnico em comando – Alex, a pressão está aumentando no reator, os canos estão fechados!  
\- “Tentem abrir”! – gritou Sartorius no rádio:  
\- Estou tentando, mas, não há resposta! – gritou um dos técnicos:  
\- Tente abrir manualmente! – disse o técnico:  
\- “Eu vou tentar”! – disse Sartorius – “Dê o alarme de evacuação”!  
O alarme tocou e os técnicos e o pessoal essencial começou a sair da usina; o alarme também disparou nos serviços de emergência e em seguida carros da polícia, bombeiros e ambulância estavam se dirigindo para a usina, assim como os carros dos centros de desastres; dentro da usina, Sartorius estava tentando abrir os canos manualmente pelas válvulas, mas, não estava conseguindo resultado; os técnicos dentro da sala de controle tentavam a todos os meios para recuperar a situação:  
\- “Eu não consigo abrir manualmente”! – disse Sartorius – “Eu vou sair, tranque tudo e prepare o sarcófago”!  
Rupert Thorne assistia ao desenrolar da situação em silêncio sem acreditar do que estava vendo; ele estava vendo seus lucros desaparecer em questão de minutos; a usina que ele ajudou a construir seria um marco forte ao qual ele podia se apoiar na sua campanha para se mantiver no poder e especialmente na campanha contra o Batman e nesses minutos ele estava perdendo tudo:  
\- Feche! – mandou Thorne:  
\- O que? – perguntou o técnico surpreso:  
\- Eu disse para fechar agora! – gritou Thorne:  
\- Mas, Sartorius está lá! – disse o técnico:  
\- Eu não me importo! – disse Thorne – Feche agora!  
Os seguranças de Thorne puxaram a suas armas e o técnico fechou a porta. Alex Sartorius estava correndo para a saída e em seguida o portão de aço reforçado fechou prendendo ele na sala do reator; Alex desesperado se aproximou e começou a bater no portão com as duas mãos:  
\- Não! – gritou Alex – O que está fazendo? Abra!  
Alex viu a câmera de segurança e loucamente estava acenando para ela gritando e chamando a atenção da sala de controle:  
“Ei”! – gritou Sartorius – “Me deixe sair”! “Por favor; abra essa porta”!  
\- Desligue o áudio! – mandou Thorne e o técnico desligou o áudio das telas de segurança – A área do reator é um enorme bunker capaz de resistir a explosões de dentro e de fora, por isso; vamos todos nós trabalharmos para resolver o problema e não vamos usar o sarcófago!  
Os técnicos ficaram em silêncio:  
\- O que estão esperando! – gritou Thorne e os técnicos começaram a trabalhar em resolver o problema. Alex Sartorius desistiu e acenar para a câmera e começou a andar pela sala do reator a procura de alguma coisa que o ajudasse a escapar, ele sabia que não havia saída e por isso teria que fazer uma, mas, mesmo que esteja procurando meios de escapar, em sua mente sabia que havia nenhum; o trabalho foi feito para impedir que a radiação fugisse; foi planejado e trabalhado; discutido várias vezes até que todo mundo ficasse satisfeito; foi nesse momento de pensamento em que Alex chegou perto do reator quando viu que ele estava rachando; sua surpresa o deixou paralisado vendo algo que não deveria acontecer, ele e mais um grupo havia supervisionado para que os melhores materiais fossem usados na construção e ele estava assistindo ao reator rachar cada vez mais por causa da pressão e então explodiu atingindo Alex de imediato.  
Todos, na sala de controle assistiram Alex Sartorius sendo atingindo pela explosão, mas, rapidamente voltaram ao trabalho verificando se a vazamento de radiação; logo se notou que a proteção de concreto e aço estava funcionando, mas, não iria durar muito tempo e se não achasse outro jeito teriam que abandonar a área por que uma hora a radiação iria escapar, mas, então através de algumas câmeras que sobreviverão à movimentação, eles viram algo se mexendo, de início acharam que é o material derretido, mas, então eles viram; todos os ossos do corpo humano envoltos para uma camada de radiação incandescente; eles não podiam acreditar, eles não queriam acreditar, mas, então perceberam que a coisa estava mexendo os lábios; imediatamente o técnico ligou o som:  
\- “O que aconteceu comigo”? – perguntou a coisa – “O que está acontecendo”?  
\- Meu deus, é Alex! – disse um dos técnicos:  
\- Como? – perguntou outro técnico:  
\- Impossível! – disse outro técnico:  
\- “Eu me tornei um monstro”! – disse Alex – “Eu perdi tudo”!   
Alex ficou de joelhos por um tempo de cabeça baixa e então levantou a cabeça olhando para cima:  
\- “Thorne”! – gritou Alex – “Você fez isso comigo”! “Você é culpado disso”! “Você criou um monstro”! “Estou indo até você”! “Vai sentir todo o poder do Dr. Phosphorus”!  
Dr. Phosphorus ficou de pé e rapidamente caminhou até a porta e ficou ainda mais incandescente e disparou contra a porta uma rajada concentrada de radiação não cessando:  
\- Quanto tempo nós temos até a porta derreter? – perguntou Thorne:  
\- Esse poder não é o suficiente para atravessar a porta! – respondeu um dos técnicos – Pelas leituras feitas!  
\- Quando ele perceber isso vai absorver o resto do núcleo! – disse outro técnico:  
\- É aí que então começamos a rezar! – disse o técnico em segundo no comando; agora ele estava no comando.  
O Comissário James Gordon estava com uma enorme dor de cabeça; seria já uma dor de cabeça coordenar os serviços de evacuação da usina nuclear e tirar os moradores dos arredores e torcer para que Gotham não seja atingida com força total da radiação nuclear, ele chegou com vários serviços de emergências e os funcionários da usina foram evacuados apenas ficando os técnicos da sala de comando e o Vereador Rupert Thorne que veio olhar para os primeiros testes dos reatores já que foi ele que conseguiu aprovar a construção da usina e eles ainda estavam lá dentro; isso somente aumentou a sua dor de cabeça e ele estava pronto para entrar com alguns policias e tirar Thorne e os técnicos de lá:  
\- Comissário Gordon! – chamou uma voz que fez Gordon se virar e ver Rupert Thorne se aproximando com dois seguranças:  
\- Vereador Thorne! – disse Gordon – É bom vê-lo que saiu da usina, agora se o senhor puder entrar em seu carro e se afastar o máximo que puder da usina seria de grande ajuda!  
\- Na verdade Comissário! – disse Thorne – Vim aqui para discutir planos para salvar a usina!  
\- O que? – perguntou Gordon confuso:  
\- Eu quero salvar a usina! – disse Thorne:  
\- Um dos reatores se rompeu é impossível! – disse Gordon:  
\- A sala dos reatores está selada! – disse Thorne – Ainda se pode trabalhar naquele reator depois de reparado usando roupas especiais!  
\- Não; você não pode! – disse uma voz grossa e rouca e eles se viraram para ver Batman saindo da escuridão:  
\- É ele! – gritou Thorne – Atirem nele! Prendam-no!  
Os dois seguranças tiraram as suas armas, mas, Batman foi mais rápido jogando dois batarangues e desarmando os dois seguranças; os policias se aproximaram e com um sinal de Gordon e apontaram as armas para os dois seguranças que levantaram as mãos e se ajoelharam:  
\- O que estão fazendo? – perguntou Thorne – É o Batman que tem que apontar as armas!  
Batman se aproximou deu uma rasteira nas pernas de Thorne e agarrou a sua cabeça a bateu contra o cimento da rua e ele desmaiou:  
\- Você vai ter muitos problemas quando Thorne acordar! – disse Gordon:  
\- São pequenos comparados ao que temos que enfrentar! – disse Batman entrando na van em que Gordon estava – Thorne está fora da realidade diante do que aconteceu!  
Batman inseriu um pen drive no computador da van e na tela as imagens começaram a rodar. Gordon junto com Bullock, o chefe dos bombeiros e o chefe do departamento de desastres assistiram as imagens e viram o momento em que um homem socava a porta da sala do reator:  
\- Quem é esse? – perguntou Bullock:  
\- Dr. Alex Sartorius! – respondeu Batman – Continue assistindo!  
As imagens continuaram a rodar mostrando algo que eles não viam todo o dia, Alex em seu desespero desistindo de bater na porta e em seguida andando por toda a sala procurando algo, certamente alguma coisa para escapar até que ele pareceu aceitar a morte iminente e em seguida em frente a reator que começou a rachar e em seguida explodiu liberando toda a radiação em cima da Sartorius; Gordon e os outros sabiam que isso não é a melhor forma de morrer; ninguém merecia morrer desse jeito, mas, então eles viram a maior surpresa da vida deles; ossos humanos envoltos da energia da radiação que queimava de forma constante e estava brilhando:  
\- Que porra é essa? – perguntou o chefe dos bombeiros:  
\- Alex Sartorius! – respondeu Batman assistindo enquanto parecia que Sartorius gritava e saindo de perto do reator e em seguida se aproximando da porta e lançando radiação concentrada na porta reforçada tentando passar:  
\- Como? – perguntou Gordon:  
\- Meta gene! – respondeu Batman – Adaptou Sartorius, ele pode ter aceitado a morte, mas, em sua mente ainda não estava pronto para morrer e o meta gene agiu dando a ele um corpo de radiação!  
\- Como ele ficou preso? – perguntou Bullock:  
\- Thorne! – respondeu Batman mexendo nos controles e voltando o vídeo para o momento depois da sua transformação:  
\- “Thorne”! – gritou Alex – “Você fez isso comigo”! “Você é culpado disso”! “Você criou um monstro”! “Estou indo até você”! “Vai sentir todo o poder do Dr. Phosphorus”!  
\- Mal se transformou e já se deu um nome! – disse Bullock – E se tornou um vilão!  
\- Sua mente quebrou! – disse Gordon:  
\- Para ele somente importa a vingança! – disse Batman – Não importa os corpos dos inocentes que deixa para trás!  
\- Essa porta reforçada vai segurá-lo? – perguntou o chefe dos bombeiros:  
\- Por um tempo! – respondeu Batman – Mas, ele vai perceber isso e vai absorver o resto do núcleo do reator e aí vai ter o poder para sair; ele será imparável se absorver o resto dos outros reatores! Por sorte olhei as plantas da usina!  
Tirando a imagens e mudando para as plantas da usina e mostrando um grande espaço por debaixo da sala do reator:  
\- Esse é o sarcófago! – disse Batman – Quando há vazamento nuclear e não podem ser contido; eles explodem os alicerces e jogam os reatores em um grande buraco fortemente reforçado e o trancam permanentemente com aço e concreto!  
\- E por que não já foi feito? – perguntou Gordon:  
\- Thorne! – respondeu Batman:  
\- Ele quer o lucro! – disse Bullock:  
\- Temos que ativar o sarcófago! – disse Gordon:  
\- Eu entro e mando os técnicos saírem, você pegam eles e tirem o seu pessoal daqui! – disse Batman – Eu saio depois!  
\- É por isso que está nos dizendo isso! – afirmou o chefe dos bombeiros:  
\- Sim! – confirmou Batman. Batman saiu da van e se dirigiu rapidamente para dentro da usina, passando pelas luzes dos alarmes que ainda estavam funcionando, ele chegou à sala de controle e todos os técnicos pararam o seu trabalho olhando para um Batman intimidante:  
\- Quem está no comando? – perguntou Batman:  
\- Eu; senhor! – respondeu o técnico chefe:  
\- Todos vocês saiam! – disse Batman – Vamos ativar o sarcófago!  
\- Mas, e o vereador Thorne? – perguntou um dos técnicos:  
\- Ele não importa mais! – respondeu Batman – Todos saiam!  
Os técnicos começaram a sair, mas, Batman parou o técnico chefe:  
\- Me ensine a ativar o sarcófago! – disse Batman e o técnico ensinou ao cavaleiro das trevas a ativar os comandos que iniciam o sarcófago, o modo de proteger a área ao redor da usina contra a radiação e impedir que ela se espalhe e alcance Gotham; Batman viu um dos rádios e entregou um ao técnico:  
\- Entregue esse ao Comissário Gordon; quando todos saírem, vou ativar o sarcófago! – disse Batman entregando o rádio ao técnico e ele saiu correndo da sala de controle, Batman digitou os comandos inicias quando viu que Dr. Phosphorus para lançar rajadas de radiação contra a porta e não conseguir resultado e assistiu ele se dirigir para o reator danificado e começar a absorver a radiação dele ficando cada vez mais forte – Não faça isso Dr. Sartorius!  
\- “Quem é você”? – perguntou Alex:  
\- Eu sou o Batman! – respondeu Batman:  
\- “Você está aqui para me impedir”! – afirmou o Dr. Phosphorus:  
\- Sim! – disse Batman – Você se tornou um perigo para todos!  
\- “Você não pode me impedir até que eu tenha a minha vingança contra Thorne e os outros que me deixaram nessa sala”! – gritou o Dr. Phosphorus:  
\- Dr. Sartorius, por favor, se acalme! – disse Batman – Podemos resolver isso!  
\- “Eu perdi tudo”! – gritou Sartorius – “Eu nunca mais voltarei ao normal, serei um pária para o mundo; Alex Sartorius morreu e o que restou dele foi à vingança”! “Eu sou o Dr. Phosphorus agora”!  
\- Eu sinto muito que pense assim! – disse Batman:  
\- “Batman”! – disse Gordon pelo rádio – “Só sobrou você”!  
\- Adeus Alex Sartorius! – disse Batman digitando os comandos finais e ativando o sarcófago, com o relógio correndo; Batman saiu da sala correndo deixando Sartorius ao seu destino; ele ativou o computador da sua manopla chamando o batjato e quando o relógio terminou se começou a ouvir ruídos distantes de algo se soltando, a terra tremeu um pouco e foi quando Dr. Phosphorus percebeu isso parou de absorver o núcleo do reator:  
\- O Sarcófago! – disse Dr. Phosphorus e então Alex sentiu a gravidade faltando e percebeu que estava caindo, a sala ao seu redor se despedaçando e os reatores quebrando mostrando os seus núcleos em que ele sem controle começou a absorver a todos ao mesmo tempo e então percebeu que explodiria quando atingisse o estado crítico; Batman saiu do prédio quando percebeu que ele começou a cair e a se partir, ele alcançou o batjato que o esperava e entrou nele, subindo para ter uma boa vista quando os reatores caíram e foram fechados e os instrumentos do jato acusaram um pequeno tremor vindo do sarcófago; ele sabia que o Dr. Phosphorus absorveu radiação sem controle, alcançou o estado crítico e em seguida explodiu e o sarcófago conseguiu abafar a explosão; Batman em seu jato foi embora.  
Vicki Vale estava no local onde a sala dos reatores fora construída, agora, havia apenas uma área fechada onde estava sendo preenchidas com cimento, as luzes da câmera se ascenderam e ele começou a falar:  
\- Atrás de mim, está o sarcófago, onde combustível nuclear e as estruturas dos reatores foram colocadas e fechadas assim evitando a contaminação nuclear! – disse Vicki pelo microfone – Hoje deveria correr tudo normal com os testes inicias dos reatores, mas, houve uma falha e a sala foi fechada deixando o Dr. Alex Sartorius dentro ao qual foi exposto e radiação que se libertou dos reatores e seus meta gene foi ativado permitindo que ele se transformasse em Dr. Phosphorus! Isso seria o suficiente para ativar os sarcófago e resolver o problema, mas, como o teste inicial de hoje contou com um convidado ilustre na Usina de Carterboy, o Vereador Rupert Thorne que foi o idealizador principal dessa usina e de sua construção, não querendo perder o investimento, ele impediu que os técnicos ativassem a segurança do sarcófago segundo as testemunhas; essas mesmas testemunhas disseram que o Batman salvou a todos entrando na usina e ele mesmo ativando o comando do sarcófago colocando em risco a própria vida, salvando a todos do perigo que o Dr. Phosphorus traria sobre Gotham; ao Batman agradecemos por ter nos salvado e ao Vereador Thorne, minhas fontes dizem que ele vai ser investigado...!  
A TV mudou de canal. Rupert Thorne estava em seu apartamento de luxo tomando várias doses de seu uísque, ele havia perdido tudo, o que não perdeu agora, perderia nas investigações que certamente ocorreriam, nem mesmo a sua amante Alicia poderia tirá-lo desse estado e Thorne tinha acrescentar outro medo de que ela o deixaria a qualquer momento; no que ele estava enganado, claro que ela o deixaria no momento em que perdesse tudo:  
\- “O que pode nos dizer sobre o Batman”? – perguntou um apresentador de um programa de entrevistas e na tela apareceu o nome de “Dr. Hugo Strange” e o rosto dele:  
\- “Inicialmente podemos falar sobre o homem por debaixo da máscara”! – disse Strange – “Ele é um homem que sofreu um grande trauma ao qual ele é levado pela necessidade de garantir que ninguém mais sofra desse tipo de tragédia”!  
\- “Então ele é um homem com uma missão”? – perguntou o apresentador:  
\- “Correto”! – respondeu Dr. Strange – “A máscara é um símbolo de seu trabalho, de sua missão; um símbolo para espalhar o medo nos bandidos e proteger os inocentes ao qual ele tem que ter cuidado para que o símbolo não consuma o homem que o veste”!  
\- “Eu poderia dizer que o conhece Dr. Strange”! – disse o apresentador:  
\- “Ele não é o primeiro e nem o último a usar um símbolo para lutar contra as injustiças”! – disse Dr. Strange – “Eu talvez seja um dos poucos capazes de descobrir o homem que veste a máscara”!  
Thorne desligou a TV e pegou o celular ligando para os mercenários que ele havia contratado:  
\- Eu tenho uma pessoa para pegar, quero conversar com ele; Dr. Hugo Strange! – disse Thorne.  
Foram dois dias necessários para aprender a rotina do Dr. Hugo Strange, no terceiro dia; ele foi sequestrado, nesse meio tempo, Thorne curou a sua ressaca e bem vestido entrou em uma casa velha fora de Gotham, o terreno em nome de terceiro sendo incapaz de chegar até ele e mantendo a casa de pé para atender as suas necessidades quando queria ameaçar um adversário, hoje ele estava usando para ter a conversa com Hugo Strange, o homem estava amarrado em uma sala da casa, com um saco na cabeça e certamente como instruiu amordaçado, ele se sentou na frente do homem e seu mercenário tirou o soco e a mordaça; os olhos de Strange estavam se acostumando com a luz enquanto ele reconheceu o homem a sua frente:  
\- Dr. Strange! – disse Thorne – Eu sou o Vereador Rupert Thorne!  
\- Eu sei quem é o senhor e é um prazer conhecê-lo! – disse Dr. Strange:  
\- Se você sabe quem eu sou; você pode adivinhar o que eu quero! – disse Thorne sorrindo:  
\- Você é um homem que declarou guerra ao Batman e tenta vencer ele a todo custo, mesmo que tenha conseguido se livrar das várias acusações que enfrentou; isso deixa uma marca! – disse Dr. Strange – O fato que estou amarrado; indica que viu a minha entrevista e considera que eu seja a pessoa mais próxima acessível que pode identificar o homem por debaixo da máscara do Batman!  
\- Correto! – disse Thorne – Você vai identificar o Batman para mim! – disse Thorne:  
\- Eu temo; que vou recusar a sua proposta Vereador Thorne! – disse o Dr. Strange. O mercenário a lado de Hugo Strange deu uma coronhada com seu rifle no estômago do Dr. Strange que ofegou de dor e começou a tossir por falta de ar:  
\- Isso é só uma amostra do que aguarda para você Dr. Strange, se você não der o que eu quero! – disse Thorne:  
\- Eu recuso! – disse Dr. Strange:  
\- Muito bem! – disse Thorne suspirando – Vamos começar!  
O saco voltou para a cabeça do Dr. Strange e em seguida uma coronhada em sua cabeça nocauteando; Thorne foi embora, mas, voltava aleatoriamente para verificar se Strange estava disposto a colaborar, mas, sempre ouvia recusa e isso foi por dias seguidos até que os torturadores forçaram demais e ele acabou morto; Thorne mais uma vez viu as esperanças fugir de suas mãos e agora ele não sabia mais o que fazer, além de ordenar que se livrassem do corpo, Thorne voltou para casa, derrotado e mesmo um sexo com sua amante Alicia Hunt se tornou ineficiente para tirar esse sentimento de derrota. Foi mais um dia de bebedeira e Thorne acordou com uma forte ressaca, mas, então essa mesma ressaca sumiu quando percebeu que ele estava em uma cadeira amarrado, amordaçado e ao seu lado estava a sua amante com o mesmo estado, mas, ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos que ainda caiam:  
\- O meu anfitrião ilustre finalmente acordou! – disse uma voz e Thorne o viu saindo das sombras e percebeu que se tratava do Coringa; Thorne sentiu muito medo; mais medo do que sentiu em toda a sua vida, ele estava de frente com um palhaço psicótico que não tinha problemas em matá-lo por capricho; agora, Thorne tem que fazer força para não borrar as calças – Está sem palavras diante da minha presença? Estou lisonjeado, mas, é necessário que fale!  
Coringa tirou a mordaça de sua boca; Thorne a mexeu recuperando a sensibilidade:  
\- O que você quer? – perguntou Thorne fraco:  
\- Simples, meu caro vereador! – respondeu Coringa – Quero saber se você conseguiu a identidade do homem por debaixo da máscara!  
\- Não! – respondeu Thorne e o Coringa deu um soco em seu rosto:  
\- Não é esse começo que espero ter em nossa conversa! – disse Coringa rindo:  
\- Eu não tenho a identidade! – disse Thorne e outro soco em seu rosto:  
\- Resposta errada! – disse Coringa rindo:  
\- Eu não tenho desgraçado! – gritou Thorne e em seguida um soco em seu estômago e outro no rosto; Thorne estava tossindo se recuperando:  
\- Sabe! – disse o Coringa sentando em seu colo – Seria mais fácil para mim se eu usasse um pé de cabra! Por isso; não me faça usar!  
\- Eu não sei a identidade do Batman! – gritou Thorne:  
\- Eu não acredito em você! – disse o Coringa ficando de pé e indo para uma mesa pegando um frasco – Eu não trouxe um pé de cabra, vamos ver como se sai com ácido!  
Coringa tirou a mordaça de Alicia e empurrou para ela cair no chão gritando de desespero e medo:  
\- Ninguém para escutar os gritos do salão! – disse o Coringa se ajoelhando diante do rosto de Alicia. O ácido caiu em seu rosto e ela gritou de dor e medo, desespero; Thorne estava com lágrimas nos olhos e os gritos não ajudavam, ele sentiu a urina molhar as suas calças e seus intestinos ficarem soltos e o cheiro de merda inundar o ar junto com o cheiro de carne queimada do rosto de Alicia; os segundos passaram até que Thorne pudesse reagir:  
\- Por favor, não! – gritou Thorne – Pare! Pare! Pare por favor!  
O Coringa não respondeu, apenas riu, ele estava rindo alto e Alicia havia desmaiado de dor:  
\- Eu não sei! Eu não sei! – gritou Thorne – Pare! Pare! Eu não tenho a resposta que você quer! Apenas pare!  
O Coringa parou com o ácido no rosto de Alicia e se levantou ficando de frente para Thorne:  
\- Eu não sei! – choramingou Thorne – Eu não sei! Eu não sei!  
\- Eu acredito em você! – disse o Coringa – Por isso, não vou te matar, ou matar a sua amante! Você tem que perceber que eu não quero a identidade do Batman! Ele me entretém, ele me completa!  
Com isso, o Coringa saiu deixando Thorne amarrado e sua amante Alicia desfigurada e desmaiada; seria mais tarde que descobririam Thorne e chamariam a polícia e ambulância para levá-los para o hospital; eles descobririam que Alicia ficou louca com a dor e a desfiguração e a mandariam para o Manicômio Do Narrows, enquanto depois de dois dias Thorne foi mandado para casa enquanto a polícia e Batman seguiam a nova pista sobre o Coringa enquanto Thorne usou o poder que ainda tinha acesso para esconder o seu envolvimento com Hugo Strange sendo que seu desaparecimento havia sido ligado ao Coringa e a teoria formada que ele estava atrás de qualquer um que pudesse descobrir a identidade do Batman e que ele foi atrás de Thorne por que ele tem recursos para fazer isso contratando terceiros e não por conta própria.  
Depois que voltou para casa, Thorne não dormiu; ele não queria; sabia o que havia passado com o Coringa lhe daria pesadelos pelo resto da vida; ele apenas abastecido de uísque e remédio para se mantiver acordado, mas, ele não aguentou e na noite seguinte acabou dormindo. Seus sentidos poderiam se sentir entorpecidos para ter qualquer pesadelo, mas, então:  
\- Thorne! – disse uma voz e Rupert Thorne acordou e olhou; Hugo Strange estava sentado em uma poltrona manchado de sangue, seu próprio sangue – Temos que falar! Você vai pagar pelo que fez!  
\- Não! Não! – disse Thorne com terror recuando na cama tentando ficar longe de Strange:  
\- E começa agora! – disse Dr. Strange pulando em cima de Thorne e foi nesse momento com um grito que Rupert Thorne acordou de seu pesadelo e caiu da cama. Thorne tinha problemas demais agora para se preocupar com seus pesadelos em relação a Hugo Strange, ele estava morto e não foi ele a causa de sua morte; Thorne ignora o pesadelo, mas, ele volta na noite seguinte, na próxima noite e na próxima e por sete noites estava se degastando em Thorne e ele não estava aguentando mais; ele não queria deixar de beber, mas, ele queria dormir; então ele decidiu ficar sóbrio e encarar os problemas sóbrios e começou a tomar remédio para dormir; funciona por dois dias, mas, eles voltam e Thorne não sabe o que fazer; ele está entrando em desespero; três dias depois de pesadelos com Hugo Strange o atacando, querendo fazê-lo pagar por seus pecados, confessar todos eles; Rupert Thorne quebrou.  
Rupert Thorne foi um homem controlado, meticuloso, bem arrumado e um bom orador; hoje, ele estava vestido às pressas, desarrumado, mal conseguindo reunir as palavras, sem nenhum controle, colocando as roupas de qualquer jeito na mala, pegando passaporte, dinheiro; os documentos necessários e saiu rapidamente para ir ao seu carro e sair do prédio luxuoso que estava vivendo, dirigir bastante preocupado olhando para os lados e seguir pela rodovia e sair da cidade aumentando a velocidade, com os olhos arregalados e olhando para os lados; Rupert Thorne estava fugindo de Gotham e não tinha nenhuma intenção de voltar; ele não voltaria, nunca mais; correndo em alta velocidade, mas, não antes de mandar um arquivo de vídeo e áudio com as provas necessárias com todos os seus crimes, ele não mais se importava, mesmo em seu medo e paranoia ele ainda iria sair com uma explosão:  
\- Você confessou os seus pecados Thorne e agora vai ser julgado por eles! – disse uma voz sombria, Thorne olhou para o lado e viu Hugo Strange:  
\- Você está morto! – gaguejou Thorne:  
\- Eu sei! – disse Strange e avançando para cima de Rupert Thorne abrindo a sua boca de forma anormal mostrando presas; Rupert Thorne gritou de medo e perdeu o controle do carro e saiu da estrada batendo o carro contra árvore, amassando toda a frente dele com a buzina não parando de tocar e Thorne havia atravessado o para brisa ficando em cima do capô retorcido do carro com vários cortes em seu corpo, ele havia morrido.  
Bruce nessa noite estava treinando com Dick e Bette; Dick estava preferindo bastão duplo e Bruce já garantiu que seria adicionado em seu uniforme; hoje deveria ser o dia em que Kate faria esse treinamento, mesmo que ele seja o responsável, às vezes, desde a fuga em massa causada por Ducard, tinha que sair para capturar os fugitivos quando tinha chance; ele Kate e Selina fizeram isso; Bruce estava mais descansado faria esse treinamento; ele enquanto tentava resolver o caso da morte do Dr. Hugo Strange; ele se deparou com pistas de Arnold Wesker que teve um surto psicótico e matou um homem, foi diagnosticado com transtorno dissociativo de identidade e trancado no Asilo Do Narrows onde seu companheiro de cela Donnegan um construtor de fantoches que matou pessoas para transformá-las em fantoches também foi preso, ele havia construído um fantoche chamado de Woody. Olhando as filmagens da cela dos dois, pode se concluir que Wesker foi impedido de se suicidar pelo boneco Woody; aqui se pode notar o transtorno de Wesker agindo, Donnegan não gostou quando acordou e os dois brigaram, Wesker matou Donnegan e o pendurou e fugiu quando as celas foram abertas junto com o boneco Woody; foi nesses dias em que Bruce ouviu das ruas sobre Ventríloquo e Scarface que estavam montando uma rede de tráfico de drogas vindo do México, Batman parando a gangue e prendendo Ventríloquo e Scarface mandando dos dois para Arkham; foi durante o confronto em que percebeu que Scarface é a personalidade dominante; fruto de anos de raiva reprimida quando os pais de Wesker morreram; já Arnold Wesker, ele se tornou o submisso.  
Kate se envolveu com Harriet Pratt, que se autodenomina como March Hare; se descobriu que ela se tornou vítima de lavagem cerebral de Jarvis Tetch e passou a se vestir de como uma coelha ou o mais parecido com isso; botas pretas, calças pretas, corpete com saia marrom com manga comprida marrom, luvas brancas e uma máscara de coelho e com suas armas causando assaltos; ela havia se tornado a parceira do Chapeleiro Louco, mas, Batwoman conseguiu parar ela e a prender em Arkham junto o Chapeleiro Louco; Jarvis havia pegado uma mulher comum de Gotham que trabalhava de secretária na GothCorp, sem emprego, mas, não ao ponto de se virar para o crime, ela iria conseguir se recuperar se não fosse Jarvis Tetch. Selina também teve problemas com Roxy Rocket; Roxanne Sutton; uma ladra que se faz uso de explosivos para seus assaltos, nem um pouco sutil; ela antes tinha uma profissão bem estruturada como dublê de filmes de ação, bem requisitada até que passou dos limites fazendo cenas cada vez mais perigosas até que nenhum seguro queria cobrir ela, então se voltou para o crime causando caos na Cidade com suas explosões, mas, Catwoman a parou a enviando para a prisão. Por isso, que Bruce estava no treinamento e foi quando dando uma pausa foi que viu a notícia na tela; foi o nome Thorne mencionado, Bruce desligou a TV e decidiu olhar pela internet:  
\- “ACIDENTE DE CARRO MATA O VEREADOR RUPERT THORNE”!  
\- “Hoje, há algumas horas a polícia relatou que o vereador Rupert Thorne sofreu um acidente fora da cidade vindo ao óbito; ele estava conduzindo em alta velocidade quando perdeu o controle e bateu na árvore; o Vereador Thorne acusado inúmeras vezes de vários crimes como formação de quadrilha, fraude e corrupção ao qual sempre conseguiu se livrar, dessa vez estava enfrentando acusações de ilegalidades nas obras da Usina Nuclear De Carterboy e acusações sobre o acidente que atingiu diretamente o Dr. Alex Sartorius; AKA Dr. Phosphorus”!  
Bruce estava lendo alguns detalhes da matéria quando viu um link de aviso sobre um vídeo, o programa do computador avisou algo de seu interesse, ele abriu o vídeo e reconheceu a sala de recepção do Departamento De Polícia De Gotham e no vídeo que começou estava o Dr. Hugo Strange:  
\- “Os relatos sobre a minha morte são mentirosas, apenas fabricadas por mim com alguns colaboradores depois que fui sequestrado e torturado; o mandante disso é o Vereador Rupert Thorne que estava desesperado para descobrir a identidade do Batman; eu não sabia e nunca daria, ele está arriscando muito para garantir que as ruas de nossa cidade fiquem seguras”! – disse Strange para um bom número de repórteres – “O meu torturador, um militar de carreira honrosa que decidiu trabalhar em segurança privada não gostou para onde sua empresa estava seguindo e por isso decidiu me ajudar, para preservar a sua integridade, seu nome não será revelado; então ele me ajudou falsificando a minha morte e então me ajudando a me esconder até que pudesse ter o suficiente para colocar Thorne na cadeia e garantir a minha segurança; a morte acidental de Thorne apenas me trouxe para o mundo dos vivos mais cedo”!  
Batman tinha visto o suficiente, ele começou a olhar para o caso de Hugo Strange e Rupert Thorne, as autópsias inicias não revelam nenhum traço químico no corpo de Thorne e nome da empresa de segurança que Thorne havia contratado, mais para mercenários que operam em solo americano; o Lion Mountain; estava sendo investigada e certamente fecharia as portas, o torturador que ajudou Strange, estava tendo o seu nome apagado, mas, ele pegou antes que sumisse do sistema; Karl Garter; de qualquer forma Bruce não poderia continuar enquanto o processo estava correndo; ele tentou reunir algumas pistas, mas, houve um acontecimento que deixou isso de lado e mudou tudo.


	17. Soro Negro

Capítulo 17  
Soro Negro

 

Se há algo que faça com que criminosos saem em loucura junto ao povo histérico é um evento apocalíptico; a Terra sofreu desses três eventos; os que são conhecidos; sabe quantos não são do conhecimento do público e parece que ele estaria vendo outro, foi um dia normal; estava se aproximando do mês de junho quando as telas, todas elas desligaram e começaram a aparecer imagem estática com palavras e sons se sobrepondo à estática:  
\- “Viemos em paz”! – disse em português:  
\- “We came in peace”! – disse em ingles:  
\- “Hemos venido en paz”! – disse em espanhol:  
\- “Ons het in vrede gekom”! – disse em africâner:  
\- “Wir kamen in frieden”! – disse em alemão:  
\- “جئنابسلام”! – disse em árabe:  
\- “我们安然无恙”! – disse em chinês:  
\- “우리는평화롭게왔다.”! – disse em coreano:  
\- “Nous sommes venus en paix”! – disse em francês:  
\- “ήρθαμε ειρήνη”! – disse em grego:  
\- “באנובשלום”! – disse em hebraico:  
\- “私たちは平和に来た”! – disse em japonês:  
\- “Venimus in pace”! – disse em latim:  
\- “مادرصلحآمدیم”! – disse em persa:  
\- “мы пришли в мир”! – disse em russo. Tudo havia começado com as notícias de um objeto voador não identificado no céu e como se uma mudança fosse acontecer; tudo se apagou para voltar com imagens granuladas e a mensagem, agora, ele havia acabado e os granulados começaram a tomar forma:  
\- “Meu nome é General Zod; eu venho de um mundo muito longe daqui; eu viajei por um grande oceano de estrelas para encontrar vocês; eu vim em paz e pretendo sair em paz; diferente das outras espécies que já visitaram vocês; eu tenho algo a compartilhar com vocês; por algum tempo, vocês tem abrigado um dos meus cidadãos; eu peço que me entreguem esse indivíduo para a minha custódia; por razões desconhecidas, ele tem se dedicado a manter a própria existência em segredo; se esforçando para se misturar a vocês; ele se parece com vocês, mas, ele não é um de vocês”! – disse General Zod – “Para aqueles que sabem onde ele se encontra, o destino de seu planeta está em suas mãos, a Kal-El; eu digo o seguinte; renda-se dentro de vinte e quatro horas ou veja esse mundo sofrer as consequências e perceberá que somos bons tanto na paz quanto na guerra”!  
Então as luzes voltaram e a tela voltou para as notícias, agora as câmeras estavam voltadas para os ancoras que naquele momento não sabiam como responder; houve três invasões alienígenas na década de oitenta; Tython veio primeiro em 1980 e isso deu o impulso para a formação da Liga Da Justiça Da América; em 1983 foi à vez dos Coluanos que foram derrotados e repelidos e em 1987 foi à vez dos Dominadores e não houve nenhuma invasão desde então, mas, isso não impediu a ONU de criar a C.T.U. (Comando Da Terra Unificada); fuzileiros treinados para o combate no espaço, estações espaciais, naves espaciais, uma estrutura completa para a defesa da terra; essa estrutura que permitiu uma base permanente na Lua e onde já tinha planos para colonizar Marte e esses alienígenas conseguiram ignorar as defesas da terra e entraram; havia um grande perigo, eles não estavam anunciando de que raça é além de serem idênticos aos seres humanos e o que fariam se o prazo não for cumprido, quão devastador seriam eles se não tiverem o que querem, mas, ele sabe que o governo está fazendo de tudo para localizar esse sujeito e que segundo as notícias, Lois Lane sabe quem ele é; a prisão dela seria uma questão de tempo. Bruce não podia ficar parado e ele estava trabalhando com esse conhecimento sobre Lois Lane para descobrir esse alien:  
\- Senhor! – disse Alfred chamando a atenção de Bruce:  
\- Sim Alfred! – disse Bruce:  
\- Vamos achar essa Lois Lane? – perguntou Alfred:  
\- Não é preciso, o FBI já está na casa dela! – disse Bruce apontando para imagens de câmeras mostrando Lois Lane sendo escoltada para um carro do FBI – Ela sabe quem é ele; com o governo com a custódia dela, ele vai se entregar em algumas horas e a noite, vou aproveitar para colocar câmeras apontadas para o apartamento da Srta. Lane para ter uma imagem do rosto dele; creio que esse alien criou uma ligação com a Srta. Lane e tenho a chance de identificar a sua identidade civil!  
\- Vai requisitar ajuda para isso senhor? – perguntou Alfred:  
\- Não é necessário! – respondeu Bruce.  
À noite a cidade de Metrópoles estava trabalhando duro para não cair no caos, no caso de Gotham a polícia estaria trabalhando para terminar o caos, talvez seja diferente, o alien se entregou ao exército há algumas horas e já havia especulação de que ele seria levado até o General Zod em algumas horas, mas, enquanto isso seria uma boa oportunidade, Batman viajou em silêncio e no anonimato, sempre garantindo que estivessem invisíveis a todos e que suas atenções estivessem voltadas para a crise; esse momento em que Batman queria ajudar, mas, incapaz de saber do que o inimigo é capaz tecnologicamente e fisicamente seria imprudente, por isso, Batman estava instalando câmeras de última geração para captar qualquer visitação desses alien a Lois Lane; ela que foi a primeira a divulgar sobre esse alien poderia muito bem ter desenvolvido uma ligação enquanto o perseguia pelo mundo, inclusive até a nave do povo dele que estava enterrada no gelo a milhares de anos segundo os relatórios que Batman adquiriu dos arquivos recentes de uma escavação.  
Escondidas e discretas, as câmeras fariam o trabalho, Batman voltou para Gotham enquanto o mundo tentava ficar o mais normal em sua rotina possível, mas, então nesse dia o caos aconteceu, a Batalha De Smallville, o que uma cidade pequena do interior do Kansas, Estados Unidos, mas, então eles tentam terra formar a Terra com a cidade de Metrópoles no ponto de partida, nessa hora Bruce está ligando para o ramo da Wayne Enterprises em Metrópoles para evacuarem o prédio e tentar sair da cidade, mas, não é o suficiente, antes de acabar, Bruce vai a Metrópoles para ver a situação do prédio, o desespero toma conta da cidade, mesmo quando se espalha a notícia que o General Zod foi derrotado e nesse momento em que se trabalha para resgatar as pessoas; o então chamado agora Superman, ajuda nos resgates, LuthorCorp se move para reconstruir a cidade, Wayne Enterprises também ajuda, Palmer Tech vem atrás com a intenção de abrir a sua empresa na cidade, Queen Consolidated, Kord Industries; Alva Industries; Swann Communications e uma série de outras empresas; uma semana depois da Batalha De Metrópoles, Superman dá uma entrevista contando seu nome, suas forças e fraquezas, seus desejos e sonhos; ele faz a jogada para ganhar a confiança no mundo; ele dá confiança esperando confiança de volta e Bruce obtêm dados para trabalhar.  
Bruce já havia enviado junto com Palmer Tech; empregados sobre outro nome; nome de terceiros para Smallville, ouve uma chuva de meteoros em 1987 e pela batalha de Smallville não há nenhuma dificuldade de foi onde Superman caiu e com as pedras de meteoros espalhados pela região e ele com certeza cresceu lá, a ordem foi de recolher as pedras para estudo e Bruce já tinha uma local para armazená-las, ele também descobriu que antes de sua chegada, o governo e a LuthorCorp e também a Swann Communication já haviam recolhido várias toneladas dessas pedras que Superman chamou de Kriptonita; Bruce e Ray Palmer dividiram o que tomaram para pesquisa e armas para parar o Superman se ele se voltasse contra a Terra; talvez não fosse preciso, mas, cautela nunca é demais; foi durante esse tempo em que Bruce conseguiu obter as primeiras imagens de Superman e pode rodar o seu rosto no identificador; inicialmente não houve nenhuma identificação; como ele que não usa máscara consegue não ser identificado ainda é um mistério, mas, quando se compara e começa a diminuir as comparações se chega a duas coisas, uma, sobre um herói em Lawrence, Kansas chamado de Blur, uma câmera pegou uma imagem dele parcialmente borrada que pode ser comparada e bateu com uma precisão acima da média e a outra é Clark Joseph Kent.  
Bruce somente descobriu sobre isso por que é o que ele está procurando, sabendo onde olhar, qualquer outra pode chegar à própria conclusão, então ele apaga qualquer caminho que leve a identificação do Superman; chame de salto de fé; ele manteria as câmeras funcionando, qualquer informação que ele possa conseguir será de grande ajuda, agora ele tinha que focar na reforma, da batcaverna, mansão e na Wayne Enterprises para cobrir tudo com chumbo e impedir a visão apurada do Superman; foi assim que Lucius avisou que um dos seus projetos estava pronto e isso foi o suficiente para reunir a todos, depois de coletar o Venom de Bane e o soro de Deathstroke e trabalhando com a amostra da água do Poço De Lázaros, eles haviam chegado ao um soro efetivo, sem efeitos colaterais que faria o que Bruce estava imaginando, super força, resistência aumentada, cura aumentada e acelerada, regeneração celular infinita garantindo a juventude e uma longa vida; não seriam verdadeiramente imortais, mas, viveriam jovens através dos séculos; o Soro Negro está pronto.  
Foi decidido que Bruce, Selina e Kate usariam o soro; Bette ainda não estava pronta e nem sequer saiu em campo ainda; nesse momento a produção começaria com as doses do soro negro guardadas em um cofre secreto que ele pode acessar sozinho, enquanto o Soro Azul que anularia o Soro Negro e o Soro Amarelo que lhe incapacitaria seria guardado em outro cofre onde só Alfred, Lucius e Leslie teriam acesso; eles foram sedados para não correrem o risco de sentir dor com as mudanças, sendo os primeiros a tomarem esse soro não sabiam quais efeitos teriam em um corpo que fosse mudado; um dia depois eles acordaram mudados, sua altura aumentou em três centímetros, os músculos ficaram maiores, assim como aumentaram de força; sua mente estava mais rápida, mais desperta; não notaram nenhum efeito negativo e logo estava treinando para moderar a sua força; aprender a ter cuidado constante ara não machucar os inocentes, à noite eles já teriam que ir às ruas para patrulha; esse treinamento de moderação de força levaria muito tempo para ser feito, mas, não podiam deixar o trabalho de lado, a primeira parada foi o teto da delegacia de polícia; o comissário estava esperando por eles:  
\- Comissário! – disse Batman:  
\- Vocês vieram! – disse Gordon vendo Batman, Batwoman e Catwoman:  
\- O que tem? – perguntou Batman:  
\- Eu tenho uma pergunta! – respondeu Gordon:  
\- Fale! – disse Batman:  
\- Esse Superman pode ser confiável? – perguntou Gordon – Ele é verdadeiro e podemos trabalhar juntos?  
\- De início posso responder que não, mas, agora, eu estou disposto a dar um salto de fé em relação ao Superman! – respondeu Batman. Gordon suspirou:  
\- Isso é melhor do muito que eu ouvi por aí! – disse Gordon – Infelizmente o fim do mundo traz o pior para fora e temos muito trabalho!  
De fato, o fim do mundo traz o pior à tona, Batman, Batwoman e Catwoman; foi durante esse caos que Robin e Batgirl fizeram a sua estreia, sempre acompanhados, Robin esteve por perto quando se deparou com o Dr. Paul Dekker, um brilhante dermatologista estudando novos remédios para apagar as cicatrizes e deformações na pele e ele decidiu experimentar em si mesmo causando o efeito inverso dando a sua própria pele deformações, enlouquecido se vestiu com uma roupa de retalhos como se tentasse consertar o seu trabalho, ele se tornou um ladrão e um assassino disposto a usar a sua formula em qualquer vítima como uma forma de expressar a sua dor em outras pessoas sendo chamado de Colcha De Retalhos. Eles também enfrentam o Simon Ecks, um assassino sem método, por apenas o prazer de matar ao qual marca em suas vítimas um duplo “x” e daí que vem o nome de Duplo X, ele é parado antes de conseguir mais uma vítima e mandado para Arkham; ainda junto com Robin, eles param outro maluco; Nathaniel Barnes, um ex-fuzileiro, ex-capitão da polícia que foi infectado pelo Vírus Alice ganhando super força regeneração, mas, ao mesmo tempo se tornando insano e querendo trazer justiça a Gotham se tornando júri, juiz e carrasco, ele se tornou o Executor, Batman superou ele em força e com a ajuda de Robin conseguiu prender ele e mandá-lo para Arkham. Nesse tempo, Robin saiu de suas vistas e enfrentou a Yakuza; Batman não gostou e colocou Robin de castigo, mas, deixou claro que estava orgulhoso.  
Catwoman também teve que enfrentar alguns vilões; o primeiro foi Otis Flannegan que foi intitulado como Ratcatcher; um trabalhador na manutenção dos esgotos de Gotham, ele ficou insano com a exposição aos gases do esgoto até enlouquecer e quando foi despedido jurou vingança, um profundo conhecedor dos caminhos dos esgotos e além de estudar todas as plantas de prédios e casas onde ele invadiu para roubar, mas, o destaque é o uso de ratos para torturar e matar as suas vítimas; os ratos se tornaram a sua marca de assassino; Catwoman também enfrentou Anton Knight e sua irmã adotiva Natalia Knight; Assassino Da Noite e Nocturna; ambos os filhos do notório ladrão Charles Knight que sempre trouxe luxo aos seus filhos através de seus roubos milionários; quando morreu correndo o risco de perder toda a riqueza e luxo, eles se voltam para o roubo, mas, Catwoman luta contra eles impedindo cada roubo até que consegue derrotá-los em um laboratório de estudo de matéria escura que estava usando um pequeno acelerador que explodiu no confronto e tirou toda a pigmentação de Natalia Knight; ambos presos e mandados para Blackgate.  
Batwoman está com Batgirl quando começou a enfrentar uma série de inimigos, primeiro foi a Tríade enquanto impedia o tráfico de drogas e roubo de mercadoria que eles estavam causando, logo estavam enfrentando à assassina mais temida e eficiente da Tríade, China White, Batwoman conseguiu colocar ela em um impasse enquanto Batgirl acabava com os bandidos, mas, infelizmente China White fugiu, mas, elas haviam acabado com uma operação lucrativa da Tríade; então veio Kyodai Ken, o ninja, contratado pelo Pinguim para matar os vigilantes de Gotham, mas, ele acaba cruzando primeiro com Batwoman e Batgirl que lutam e o caçam pela cidade e são caçadas por ele até que no combate final o derrotam para mandá-lo para Blackgate, seriam dias mais tarde que descobririam que ele havia fugido. Fish Mooney foi outra que elas enfrentaram; ela estava aproveitando o caos que foi Superman e sua luta contra General Zod para tomar alguns territórios, isso poderia levar uma briga de gangues que eles não podiam ter, Batwoman e Batgirl avançaram e conseguiram derrotá-la, especialmente impedindo que seu toque de comando as alcançasse; foram dias movimentados e eles podiam sentir que podia vir mais.  
Todos eles se juntaram quando o Trio Terrível, a Raposa, o Abutre e o Tubarão começaram a roubar os bancos de Gotham e causando confusão na cidade; usando essas máscaras de animais para roubar bancos, joalherias e qualquer coisa que tenha valor financeiro, a cada roubo estavam ficando cada vez mais ousados; depois de uma perseguição por terra e por ar ao qual os inclui usando os túneis por debaixo da cidade, finalmente acharam o seu esconderijo em um velho farol e enfrentaram, Robin e Batgirl enfrentaram os capangas enquanto Batman, Batwoman e Catwoman enfrentaram o Trio Terrível e venceram enviando todos para Blackgate e foi com a derrota deles que puderam identificá-los; Armand Lydecker foi identificado como o Tubarão; Gunther Hardwick é o Abutre e Warren Lawford é a Raposa; mesmo diante disso ainda estavam trabalhando para trazer de volta os bandidos e os loucos que escaparam durante o ataque de Henri Ducard e eles estavam conseguindo, um passo de cada vez; Batman queria dar passos maiores, mas, ele sabia que não podia, seus amigos e companheiros sabiam que não podiam e eles impediriam que Batman fizesse isso:  
\- “Senhor, tenho uma transmissão acontecendo por toda a cidade”! – disse Base:  
\- Passe para mim! – disse Batman em seu batjato voando pela cidade em mais uma patrulha:  
\- “Boa noite a todos; eu sou Enigma”! – disse Enigma em sua roupa verde; um terno verde na verdade – “Venho a vocês todos; mas, na verdade eu quero o Batman e seus companheiros; eu tenho algo para eles; você vê, eu adquiri algo do Chapeleiro Maluco, na verdade encontrei escondida senhoras e senhores é o Vírus Alice”!  
\- “Essa não”! – disse Base:  
\- “Sim, eu tenho o Vírus Alice e eu já o usei, em quem; cabe o Batman descobrir; em quanto tempo, bem depende da escolha dele”! – disse Enigma – “Uma pista, eu sou cega, minha espada é afiada e minha balança é precisa e conto com pessoas corruptas para aplicá-la”!  
O vídeo terminou:  
\- “Base”! – disse Batman – “Localize a origem do vídeo”!  
\- “Realizando o rastreamento”! – disse Base:  
\- “Ele quis dizer a justiça”! – disse Batwoman:  
\- “Sim”! – concordou Batman – “Batwoman, vá para o tribunal da cidade e procure pistas, eu vou para a polícia”!  
O Batjato passou por cima da delegacia de polícia e Batman saltou descendo reto até abrir a capa e planar suavemente e silenciosamente para aterrissar no telhado onde o Comissário Gordon ligou o que Robin estava chamando de Batsinal:  
\- Comissário! – chamou Batman saindo das sombras:  
\- Como sabia que eu chamaria? – perguntou Gordon surpreso:  
\- Estava por perto quando Enigma fez a transmissão! – respondeu Batman:  
\- Eu sabia que ele voltaria! – disse Gordon – Ele não ficaria muito tempo escondido, estamos tão focados para colocar os malucos e os presos que Ducard soltou que esquecemos Enigma!  
\- E ele não gostou disso e agora ele está chamando a atenção para ele! – disse Batman – Ele quer se sentir importante!  
Batman estava andando pelo telhado tentando encontrar algo fora do lugar, algo do Enigma:  
\- A resposta do primeiro enigma é a justiça, pode significar a polícia ou o tribunal! – disse Batman se aproximando do Batsinal:  
\- Ele é um rosto procurado, como ele conseguiria colocar uma pista para os seus jogos dentro do departamento? – perguntou Gordon:  
\- Você ainda tem muito trabalho a fazer para limpar a polícia! – respondeu Batman – Ou ele não precisou entrar; apenas subir no telhado!  
Batman estava verificando o batsinal e encontrou algo escondido e o tirou, uma caixa verde com o sinal de interrogação nele, ele o abriu e viu alguns números que podiam ser identificados como frequência de rádio; Batman entregou a Gordon que viu esses números:  
\- Frequência de rádio! – disse Gordon:  
\- Enigma quer que eu acesse; Batwoman está no tribunal e certamente vai encontrar outro número de frequência; mande unidades especiais para verificar se a uma bomba biológica na delegacia e no tribunal! – disse Batman chamando o Batjato – Vou jogar o jogo do Enigma!  
O batjato veio e Batman entrou saindo rapidamente; ele estava voando em direção ao tribunal para ajudar Batwoman:  
\- “Batman”! – disse Batwoman – “Encontrei algo”!  
\- Passe os números! – disse Batman sem mais explicações; ele recebeu o número e o colocou no computador e em seguida uma frequência de rádio foi conectada e então veio ruídos de estática:  
\- “O que é isso”? – perguntou Batwoman; Batman diminuiu a velocidade do jato:  
\- Como está a localização do vídeo? – perguntou Batman:  
\- “O sinal de origem fica pulando constantemente que o rastreador não consegue alcançar”! – respondeu Base:  
\- Rastreie a frequência que vou mandar para você! – disse Batman mandando o sinal para a batcaverna e depois de algum tempo:  
\- “Temos um local”! – disse Base – “Mandando as coordenadas”!  
\- Tricorner! – disse Batman – Estou indo!  
Batman virou o jato e seguiu a toda velocidade em direção ao seu destino, ele diminuiu quando estava se aproximando do sinal e percebeu que o sinal estava móvel, então saltou caindo em linha reta até abrir a capa e planar silenciosamente e em seguida acertar o primeiro bandido com os dois pés o jogando para trás com força, aproveitando que estava abaixado com um movimento acertando as pernas do segundo bandido em que ele caiu de frente acertando o rosto no chão e Batman aproveitou se levantando e chutando entre as pernas do segundo bandido; em seguida acertou um soco de esquerda no estômago do terceiro bandido que se curvou de dor, Batman em seguida acertou um soco de direita na nuca do mesmo, girou para acertar uma cotovelada no rosto do quarto bandido; se abaixou evitando um golpe do quinto bandido girando e socando o seu rim esquerdo; com outro golpe tirou a barra de ferro de suas mãos e com a mão direita agarrou a sua nuca e bateu a sua cabeça contra um poste de ferro e ele caiu no chão e em seguida acertou três socos no peito do sexto bandido e terminou com um gancho de esquerda derrubando ele.  
Batman andou até o primeiro bandido tirando uma caixa igual ao que havia encontrado na delegacia de polícia, abriu e viu mais alguns números:  
\- Base; estou mandando outro sinal! – disse Batman:  
\- “Recebido”! – disse Base – “O sinal aponta para quatro lugares diferentes”!  
\- Mande um para mim! – disse Batman – Mande o resto para os outros e coloque Batgirl e Robin no batmovel!  
\- “Batgirl ainda não completou o teste de direção”! – disse Batwoman pelo rádio:  
\- Esse é o teste! – disse Batman.  
Batman chamou o batjato e ele chegou, pegando o arpéu e disparando para o alto e em seguida subindo e entrando no jato e saindo em alta velocidade se dirigindo para o próximo local; o Distrito Financeiro; chegando acima do prédio ao fazer uma varredura e não ver ninguém, Batman saltou chegando ao teto do prédio e em seguida andando seguindo o sinal chegando e pegando outro caixa:  
\- Peguei mais uma caixa! – disse Batman:  
\- “Cheguei ao Gotham Central, lutei com alguns bandidos, tenho a caixa”! – disse Batwoman:  
\- “Mesma situação em Coventry”! – disse Catwoman – “Mandando os números”!  
\- “Não encontramos bandidos no Narrows”! – disse Batgirl:  
\- “Números analisados, mandando para vocês novas localizações”! – disse Base.  
Batman tinha uma nova localização; Bowery; rapidamente Batman viajou para lá saltando do jato e planando até alcançar o prédio e no teto pousou; rapidamente se aproximando da caixa, ele a pegou e a abriu vendo novos números, ele os mandou para a base e ele estava esperando os bandidos aparecerem, mas, isso não aconteceu enquanto esperava os outros darem informações; Batgirl disse não ter encontrado bandidos na sua localização e então pode concluir que não haveria bandidos em todas as localizações, mais alguns momento e confirmou que todos haviam pegados as suas caixas e enfrentado bandidos; novas localizações estavam sendo dadas; o próximo destino de Batman; Little Italy.  
Batman viajou rapidamente chegando ao destino, ele desacelerou o jato para saltar e planar para então pousar na escuridão em frente a uma casa; o sinal indicava sem sombra de dúvida que estava lá; Batman não tinha tempo para criar um plano necessário para entrar; ele teria que ir ao improviso, então viu um homem na janela do segundo andar no lado esquerdo, Batman o viu virando a cabeça e ficando de costas e Batman aproveitou e saiu correndo tirando o arpéu e disparando, a ponta cravou acima da janela e Batman foi içado e com grande velocidade colocou os dois pés à frente e atravessou a janela e acertando o bandido, Batman pousou no chão e rapidamente fez um golpe de baixo para cima com o braço direito com o arpéu no segundo bandido que foi levantado e girou no ar para cair no chão, Batman guardou o arpéu e chutou a porta acertando o terceiro bandido contra a parede; usando a sua visão do detetive, Batman viu onde os bandidos estavam; desviando de um soco do quarto bandido; socando pela esquerda no rim do quarto bandido e em seguida agarrando a sua cabeça e acertando ele na parede.  
Mais dois bandidos vieram pelo corredor puxando as suas armas; cada um deles com espingardas, Batman agarrou a arma do quinto bandido e a levantou para cima e o empurrou ao qual ficou atrapalhando o sexto bandido; Batman ficou batendo na cabeça do quinto bandido com a arma até que tirou de suas mãos e acertou uma coronhada na cara do quinto bandido e em seguida um golpe com a mesma arma no sexto bandido; então Batman percebeu algo, um clique de arma engatilhada e então começou a correr quando as balas perfuravam o chão de madeira, ele chegou às escadas e desceu em pulos e lançou um batarangue acertando a arma do sétimo bandido a tirando de sua mão, Batman e aproximou rapidamente e socou o seu rosto com força o nocauteando; desviou de um golpe de uma barra de ferro, agarrou e com força estocou no estômago do sétimo bandido; deu uma cotovelada de direita no oitavo bandido e depois um soco de esquerda no peito do nono bandido e em seguida uma joelhada na cabeça do sétimo bandido e girou para um chute no oitavo bandido e em seguida outro chute na cabeça do nono bandido.  
Batman procurou entre a sala e viu a caixa, pegou vendo mais números e passou eles para a Base esperando que seus aliados pegassem os próximos para continuar:  
\- Enigma está fazendo todos nós correr pela cidade inteira! – disse Batman:  
\- “Seria mais demorado se fizesse sozinho”! – disse Batwoman depois de passar os números que ela pegou, depois de derrotar alguns bandidos:  
\- “Ele dividiu as localizações das próximas pistas para dificultar ainda mais e tudo isso para nos dizer a quem ele injetou o Vírus Alice”! – disse Catwoman depois que passou os seus números:  
\- “Eu li que o Vírus Alice torna as pessoas instáveis e imprevisíveis, então elas podem fazer qualquer coisa realmente perigosa a qualquer momento”! – disse Batgirl depois de entregar os seus números:  
\- “Ele está nos atrasando para fazer o maior número possível de vítimas”! – disse Robin:  
\- “Vamos trabalhar para não chegar a esse ponto”! – disse Base – “Mandando as próximas localizações”!  
Batman partiu com seu jato depois de receber a localização, ele estava indo em direção a Crest Hill; Batwoman iria para Gotham Village; Catwoman estava se dirigindo para Upper West Side; Batgirl e Robin estavam indos em direção a Robinson Park; Enigma não daria esse trabalho todo apenas para infectar apenas uma pessoa com o Vírus Alice; não havia mais alguma coisa que eles não haviam notado nesse plano; o fato é que eles haviam explorado todas as possibilidades e não haviam encontrado nenhuma anomalia; bancos estavam normais, assim como os caixas, joalherias e penhores; assim como as transportadoras de valores, não havia nenhum ataque cibernético sendo feito para saquear contas de empresas e de pessoas ou qualquer coisa relacionada, a não ser que essas pessoas infectadas com o Vírus Alice fosse o alvo, a polícia não tinha escolha com esses casos, eles iriam atirar para matar; não arriscariam e nem ele também podia, mas, a ter mais pistas não poderia tirar as conclusões necessárias.  
Batman chega a Crest Hill chegando a um apartamento vazio, na sala estava à caixa ao qual pegou e passou os números para Base; Batwoman chegou a Gotham Village e no telhado de um prédio estava lutando contra bandidos e derrubou o último deles com um forte soco, pegou a caixa e passou os números que ela continha; Catwoman chegou a Upper West Side em um escritório onde bandidos estavam reunidos, com sua força e técnica conseguiu derrubar todos eles, o último ela pegou o seu chicote e o brandiu tirando a arma de sua mão e derrubou ele com um chute bem colocado em sua cabeça; brandiu mais uma vez o seu chicote para tirar a caixa que estava pendurada no teto, viu os números e passaram eles para a Base; Batgirl e Robin chegaram a Robinson Park e entre os postes de luz não havia nenhum sinal de bandidos, em um único poste de luz, a caixa estava grudada nele mostrando os seus números ao qual passaram para Base; novas localidades foram descobertas e eles partiram.  
Batman se dirigiu para Old Gotham enquanto Batwoman estava indo para Amusement Mille, Catwoman estava indo para o Distrito City Hall, Batgirl e Robin se dirigiam para The Hill; Batman chegou a Old Gotham saltando de seu jato e abrindo a capa e planando em direção à localização e ele viu quando estava se aproximando silenciosamente, eles estavam em cima de um telhado de um prédio; Batman pegou o arpéu e colocou os pés para frente e no instante seguinte acertou o primeiro bandido no seu peito mandando para trás acertando o segundo bandido e ambos caíram no chão; Batman pousou e apontou o arpéu para a esquerda o disparando a acertando o terceiro bandido e ativando o arpéu o puxando, Batman deu um soco quando o bandido se aproximou e ele girou no ar por causa do golpe e caiu no chão; Batman saltou no ar girando em trezentos e sessenta graus acertando um chute no quarto bandido e aplicou um golpe com o braço direito acertando o quinto bandido e com o punho direito acertando um soco no sexto bandido em sua face e em seguida um soco de esquerda em seu estomago; desviou de uma estocada de faca do sétimo bandido agarrando o seu braço e o virando acertando uma facada em sua perna, agarrando a sua cabeça e a acertando contra o parapeito o nocauteando; Batman pegou a caixa que estava com o sétimo bandido e passou os números para a base.  
Batwoman chegou ao Amusement Mile onde o sinal provinha de um depósito abandonado onde ela enfrentou força inimiga e venceu o combate pegando mais uma caixa para ela passando os números para a Base; Catwoman chegou ao Distrito City Hall e em cima da prefeitura onde não encontrou nenhuma resistência pegou a caixa e passou os números para a Base; Batgirl e Robin chegaram ao The Hill onde também detectaram um sinal vindo de um apartamento, pequeno e vazio não encontraram resistência, ao entrar, viram a caixa no centro da sala e passaram os números para a Base e com todos esses números juntos foi possível encontrar mais duas localizações; Batman pegou uma se dirigindo para o Distrito Beco Do Crime onde dentro de uma loja abandonada ele pegou uma caixa sem resistência e passou os números; Batwoman se dirigiu para Robbinsville onde encontrou resistência de bandidos, mas, conseguiu derrotar eles e pegou a caixa passando os números para a Base.  
Alfred estava no computador inserindo os últimos números para então começar a rodar todos os números coletados de forma rápida e um nome estava se formando e rapidamente um nome apareceu:  
\- Meu Deus! – disse Alfred:  
\- “O que é Base”? – perguntou Batman:  
\- Um nome apareceu! – respondeu Alfred:  
\- “Qual nome”? – perguntou Batwoman:  
“Mario Falcone”! – respondeu o Coronel Kane que estava vendo os mesmos números e acompanhando tudo da base de Batwoman:  
\- “Onde ele está”? – perguntou Catwoman. Alfred digitou por alguns instantes quando a localização apareceu:  
\- Gotham General Hospital! – respondeu Alfred – Leslie está de plantão lá com James!  
Foi nesse momento em que uma localização apareceu:  
\- Temos uma nova localização! – disse Alfred:  
\- “De Mario Falcone”? – perguntou Batgirl:  
\- Dos números do Enigma! – respondeu Alfred – Em Amusement Mile!  
Quando Batman aprendeu que o infectado com o Vírus Alice é Mario Falcone, ele sabia que isso foi bem calculado; Mario Falcone sempre teve algo para Leslie Thompkins que ela nunca voltou e ele tomou o lugar de seu pai no controle da família, mesmo que seu pai não queria seu filho mais velho nessa vida, ele não teve escolha se quisesse manter o trabalho de seu pai ainda de pé; havia alguns sinais de recuperação desde que Carmine Falcone foi declarado insano de verdade e agora Enigma infectou o homem no comando do Império Falcone daria um duro e extenso golpe dando espaço maior para os assim chamados super vilões:  
\- Catwoman, Batgirl e Robin vão para essa nova localização! – disse Batman – Certamente vocês vão ver Enigma se gabando de seu plano ter dado certo! Batwoman comigo para o Gotham General Hospital!  
Batman se virou dirigindo para o hospital:  
\- Ligue para o Comissário Gordon! – disse Batman e a ligação foi feita e Gordon atendeu:  
\- “Sim”! – disse Gordon:  
\- Batman! – disse Batman:  
\- “Tem algo para mim”? – perguntou Gordon:  
\- O infectado é Mario Falcone, ele está no Gotham General Hospital! – disse Batman – Estou indo com Batwoman, vejo você lá!  
Gordon desligou o celular imediatamente. Batman e Batwoman quase chegaram ao mesmo tempo, carros da polícia já haviam chegado e estavam espalhados por toda a área; saltando para o telhado do hospital e sem cerimônia entrando; rapidamente eles desceram as escadas e entraram no térreo assustando os enfermeiros, médicos e pacientes; ele tinha que chegar a Mario Falcone o mais rápido possível, então eles viram Capitão Bullock dando ordens aos policiais e ele viu Batman e Batwoman:  
\- Vocês vieram! – disse Bullock – A polícia vai cuidar disso!  
\- Você terá policias mortos quando se aproximarem dele! – disse Batwoman:  
\- Por isso, temos ordens de atirar primeiro! – disse Bullock:  
\- O Comissário deu essa ordem? – perguntou Batman:  
\- Sem hesitar! – respondeu Bullock.  
Mario Falcone não gostou de como as coisas chegaram até aqui, primeiramente seu pai enlouqueceu de verdade e tem que ser trancado no Asilo Do Narrows ate conseguir mudá-lo para um asilo de luxo fora da cidade e em segredo e configurando uma conta em dinheiro para garantir que ele seja cuidado pelo resto de sua vida, depois assumir os negócios da família mesmo ele sendo um médico de formação, ele tinha que trabalhar para garantir o poder da Família Falcone e não ser atacado por seus inimigos e recuperar a saúde financeira da família, com isso tinha que aguentar as insistências de sua irmã, Sofia em querer assumir o comando da família; de que ela está pronta e completamente preparada e capaz disso; claro que o conselho da família não aceitou; não por Sofia ser uma mulher, mas, eles estavam dando primazia à primogenitura.  
Mas, hoje estava diferente, Mario não se lembra de quando ou como, mas, ele sabia que uma parte escura estava dominando ele; há anos ele tem algo por Leslie Thompkins, não Pennyworth, ele se recusa a chamá-la por seu nome de casada; ele tentou ter um relacionamento com ela; tinha tudo para dar certo, ambos são médicos bem sucedidos e requisitados, eles fariam um grande casal de médicos que seria lembrado por Gotham, mas, não aconteceu e ela escolheu Alfred Pennyworth, o mordomo, o serviçal de Bruce Wayne, seu criado pessoal, seu cachorrinho de colo; ela escolheu alguém abaixo dela e ele teve que aguentar calado, sofrendo tentando descobrir aonde errou para perder a chance de felicidade com Leslie e ainda ele tinha que aturar o seu filho; um médico que estava subindo em sua carreira; o filho dela que poderia ser seu; médico, bonito e talentoso, mas, não; não é seu filho; é o filho de Alfred Pennyworth; foi nesse momento que Mario iria destruir a felicidade do mordomo, se ele não podia ser feliz com Leslie, ele também não poderia.  
Mario Falcone com o Vírus Alice pegou o bisturi e seguiu decidido para encontrar Leslie Pennyworth e acabar com a sua vida; andando pelos corredores do hospital com um único propósito e sem desviar de qualquer distração, ele a reconheceu de costas e segurando o bisturi ele estava se aproximando, decidido e não disposto e mudar de ideia e não havia nenhum remorso no que ele iria fazer, Mario passou pelo corredor lateral:  
\- Mario Falcone! – gritou uma voz e Mario se virou e viu o Comissário Gordon apontando a sua arma; Gordon não hesitou e disparou três vezes atingindo o peito de Mario na área do coração e ele caiu no chão soltando o bisturi e as veias negras que estavam ao redor de seu rosto sumiram quando ele morreu; o povo estava se escondendo, gritando e correndo enquanto Gordon gritava que ele é da polícia, nesse momento em que Batman e Batwoman se aproximam; Batwoman está olhando para Mario por alguns momentos e em silêncio Batman estava olhando para Leslie Pennyworth para verificar se ela não estava ferida; um homem esbarrou no ombro de Gordon e instintivamente levantou a arma, mas, reconheceu como o filho de Alfred e Leslie; James Pennyworth e por isso baixou a arma:  
\- Mãe! – gritou James preocupado abraçando a sua mãe e ela o abraçou de volta enquanto Batman olhava para os dois, nesse momento em que os policias se aproximam; Batman olha para Gordon e acena positivamente para ele e o Comissário retribui o gesto.  
Catwoman, Batgirl e Robin chegaram ao um armazém abandonado em Amusement Mile; aqui poderia se encontrar com Enigma e acabar com isso de uma vez; prendê-lo estava demorando demais; nenhum dos três havia ouvido alguma coisa do que aconteceu com Batman e Batwoman, mas, Catwoman estava apostando muito que Enigma já sabia o que havia acontecido e ele usaria isso; Catwoman e Robin usaram o arpéu e subiram para o telhado do armazém sem encontrar nenhuma resistência e quando eles tinham a visão de dentro e viram um armazém comum sem notar nenhuma armadilha, mas, sabendo que tinham, eles deram o sinal mesmo assim; Batgirl dentro do batmóvel ativou a torre do batmovel que se ergueu e um canhão se estendeu; Batgirl disparou explodindo a porta do armazém e o batmovel entrou no armazém e ainda estava em silêncio, mas, uma luz se ascendeu mostrando Enigma sentado em uma cadeira, em carne e osso, ele havia se protegido quando a explosão aconteceu, mas, agora estava de volta:  
\- Isso não é esperado! – disse Enigma e o vidro da claraboia quebrou mostrando Catwoman e Robin descendo e pousando em frente a Enigma:  
\- Você causou muito hoje a noite, Enigma! – disse Catwoman – A prisão o aguarda! Tenho certeza que não será um homem dentro dela!  
\- Eu serei o mais inteligente dentro da prisão e ela não vai me parar, eu sairei e diga ao seu querido Batman que venha me encarar! – disse Enigma e então ele levou um soco em seu rosto o derrubando no chão:  
\- Ele está lidando com Mario Falcone e você está lidando com nós! – disse Batgirl:  
\- Você não é muito importante para o Batman! – disse Catwoman:  
\- Ele não veio! – disse Enigma se sentando no chão sujo – Mas, vocês aqui são o suficiente para um golpe!  
Enigma tirou um controle do bolso de seu paletó verde e apertou um botão vermelho e portas se abriram para bandidos saírem; rapidamente houve a reação, Robin e Batgirl tiraram os batarangues e lançaram acertando vários bandidos ao mesmo tempo; Catwoman socou o rosto do Enigma e tirou o seu chicote o balançando tirando a arma do bandido e depois enrolou no braço do primeiro bandido e o torceu fazendo a faca do bandido cair e em seguida quebrou o braço do bandido e deu uma joelhada em seu estômago e em seguida apoiou as mão nas costas do bandido e com um movimento chutou com os dois pés o segundo e o terceiro bandido na cabeça; colocando os dois pés no chão e com um impulso jogando o primeiro bandido em cima de dois bandidos; o quarto e o quinto; e em seguida jogando o punho do chicote acertando a cabeça do sexto bandido, puxou o chicote para o punho acertar o sétimo bandido e depois girou o chicote acertando o oitavo bandido e em seguida o pegou e o balançou amarrando a perna direita do Enigma que estava se arrastando para fugir e com um puxão forte o trouxe para os seus pés e o virou e a última coisa que Enigma viu foi o soco forte da Catwoman o nocauteando.  
Enigma estava preso no Asilo Arkham; mas, ele havia conseguido o que queria; a morte de Mario Falcone, ainda não foi confirmada, mas, ele foi o único infectado com o Vírus Alice; claramente o plano é fazer com que ele seja morto e agora Sofia Falcone, sua irmã assumiu os negócios, onde Mario tinha que se dividir entre ser médico e administrar os negócios da família; Sofia Falcone estava totalmente dedicada aos negócios da família e seu primeiro ato ao invés de retaliar pela morte de seu irmão; ela se escondeu e mandou os seus associados recuarem; eles ainda estavam fazendo negócios, mas, agora, de forma, mais escondida e não estavam saindo em aberto agora; Batman não teria problemas em trazê-los para a luz, mas, outras coisas surgiram nos dias seguintes; primeiro; Bruce deu um período de folga para Alfred ficar com sua esposa e seus filhos, Leslie e James pegaram uma folga do hospital e foram para a Inglaterra visitar a filha deles Julia.  
Nesses dias eles tinham que lidar com os bandidos que vieram depois de Enigma; Victor Zsasz foi o primeiro, o melhor assassino de Carmine Falcone, ficou ao lado de Mario Falcone depois que da queda do pai, mas, depois da morte de Mario, Victor ficou sem rumo ou propósito, poderia dizer que ele se juntaria com Sofia Falcone, mas, agora ele passou a matar qualquer um que ele não via que não tinha um propósito em sua vida, Batman o rastreou pelo número de corpos que ele deixou para trás e quando o capturou viu que ele havia marcado a faca o mesmo números de vítimas que havia feito, ele foi mandado para o Asilo Arkham. Mais tarde surgiu um homem vestido de branco com bolinhas coloridas em todo o uniforme que estava se intitulando o Homem Das Bolinhas e causou estragos enormes em um roubo a banco, Batman trabalhou para rastreá-lo e ele fez mais um ataque em roubo à joalheria e pelas câmeras de segurança, ele viu tirar bolas de sua roupa e elas se transformarem em pó e de alguma forma matar os seguranças e transformar os vidros de segurança em pó para pegar as joias e então tirar outra bola e ela se expandir para permitir ele subir e sair voando; na terceira vez em que ele atacou Batman chegou quando ele estava saindo e jogou uma bomba que o derrubou e para a sua surpresa a roupa que estava parcialmente destruída começou a se reconstruir, mas, ele pode pegar uma imagem parcial de seu rosto, mas, a luta em que se seguiu; o Homem Das Bolinhas começou a usar o seu traje e explodir toda a rua e ele conseguiu escapar, Batman teve o seu traje danificado, enquanto ele estava sendo consertado e tem Selina dando a ele um trato em seu corpo ferido, Bruce pesquisou colocando a imagem parcial de sua face no banco de dados e ele teve um nome: Dr. Abner Krill; sua especialidade é nanotecnologia e ele trabalhava na Exxneo Company, uma empresa dedicada a desenvolver tecnologias futurísticas que está há vinte anos no mercado trazendo coisas futurísticas que somente nesses anos está entrando no mercado e com acesso aos consumidores normais. Parece que eles não têm problema em mostrar os históricos de seus funcionários; Abner Krill foi despedido por desequilíbrio mental e por atacar um colega de trabalho por diferenças de opinião, aparentemente ele saiu e conseguiu completar o trabalho e seu desequilíbrio mental é evidente por ele vestir uma roupa de nanotecnologia de bolinhas; os roubos são certamente para ele ter recursos para completar o seu trabalho e certamente se vingar da Exxneo Company.  
Com o traje consertado, Batman estava pronto e quando o Homem Das Bolinhas, eles lutaram, Lucius Fox tinha colocado um campo de PEM (Pulso Eletro Magnético) em volta do traje que anulava a nanotecnologia de alcançá-lo, ele também estava contando com a ajuda de Catwoman que tinha a mesma tecnologia, Abner Krill fugiu, mas, dessa vez ele estava sendo acompanhado por satélite aonde chegaram ao seu esconderijo; Batman tinha que admitir, ele estava cansado dos bandidos usarem casas, prédios e armazéns abandonados como esconderijos, mas, Abner estava usando uma fábrica; eles entraram e Batman usou uma bomba de PEM que afetou o traje do Homem Das Bolinhas e medida que a luta acontecia o Homem Das Bolinhas parecia cada vez mais lento em sua reação, cada vez mais fraco e então Catwoman jogou a sua bomba de PEM destruindo traje de Abner Krill completamente e ele caiu tossindo sangue, ambos viram que ao afetar o traje, a nanotecnologia de Krill estava devorando ele por dentro e agora sem o nano para sustentá-lo, ele acabou tendo hemorragia severa e morrendo; apôs a sua morte, Batman foi até sua área de trabalho enquanto Catwoman chamava a polícia, copiou o seu trabalho e destruiu o original do computador, Batman deu a cópia para as duas pessoas que fariam um trabalho melhor do que o Dr. Krill; Lucius Fox e Ray Palmer. Batman também ficaria de olho na Exxneo Company, ela tinha concorrente agora; Star Labs fundada pelo Dr. Harrison Wells em Central City e a Starr Enterprises fundada pelas irmãs Samantha e Karen Starr em Miami; havia o risco de haver atos ilegais para tirar os concorrentes.  
Poucos dias depois uma série de roubos aconteceu, poderia ser bandidos comuns, mas, eles estavam atacando casas de penhores principalmente, depois do Homem Das Bolinhas, a segurança estava intensificada, mas, a segurança dos carros fortes não estava e eles estavam atacando também, câmeras de segurança mostram que dois bandidos estavam atacando, eles também estavam atacando caixas eletrônicos, de início não havia muito para seguir, mas, depois de um roubo, Comissário Gordon mostrou uma pista deixada na cena do crime e ela levou a dois nomes: Homem Dos Dez Olhos e o Mestre Das Pistas; foi o próximo roubo e mais uma nova pista que levou Batman e enfrentá-los; ele lutou contra os dois ao mesmo tempo, enquanto conseguia acertar alguns golpes no Mestre Das Pistas, ele não conseguia acertar nenhum golpe no Homem Dos Dez Olhos, ele estava sempre defendendo e sempre desviando, foi só quando Batman aumentou a sua força que mesmo assim o Homem Dos Dez olhos defendeu, mas, foi jogado para trás, o Mestre Das Pistas decidiu pela fuga colocando os policias em perigo, Batman priorizou por eles e os dois bandidos fugiram, mas, Batman colocou um rastreador no Mestre Das Pistas e o seguiu para encontrá-lo em sua casa onde ele tirou a mascar e ele pode ver seu rosto, gravou e o colocou no sistema e obteve uma resposta: Arthur Brown.  
Batman passou a vigiar Arthur Brown para ver se ele encontrava o seu parceiro; ele havia dado um tempo entre os roubos, mas, interceptando os seus telefonemas, Batman viu que ele ligava mais para Philip Reardon e seguindo Arthur Brown que Batman viu o rosto de Reardon e com a imagem de seu rosto ele pode formar um perfil; Philip Reardon e Arthur Brown serviram juntos nos fuzileiros em temporadas no Afeganistão e Iraque; Reardon sofreu um ataque junto a sua unidade que o deixou cego e ele participou de uma experiência com o exército que através de aplicações múltiplas de um soro, deu ele sentidos aprimorados e tão aprimorados que seu cérebro não podia acompanhar a carga sensorial nova e com isso seu cérebro foi melhorado ao ponto de calcular em segundos a área ao seu redor e tudo o que acontecia, mas, o programa para criar um soldado perfeito foi encerrado e Reardon e Brown voltaram para casa; sem trabalho e sem a capacidade de se sustentar eles começaram a roubar; começaram pequenos, mas, agora estão aumentando; confiantes que juntos poderiam superar o Batman e seus aliados.  
A pista que eles haviam deixado no último roubo os levou para o próximo onde Batman não estava sozinho, Batwoman, Catwoman, Batgirl e Robin vieram juntos e eles enfrentaram os dois, Batman lutou e logo estava derrotando o Mestre Das Pistas e o prendendo, Batwoman logo estava enfrentando os mesmos problemas que ele enfrentou quando lutou contra o Homem Dos Dez Olhos, mas, ela tinha Catwoman e atacaram ao mesmo tempo, Batgirl se juntou também e estavam acertando alguns golpes em Philip Reardon e quando Robin se juntou e Batman assistia a todos eles atacando e acertando Reardon e chegou a um momento em que ele colocou as mãos na cabeça e gritou de dor e caiu no chão; todos olharam para aquele desenvolvimento e Batman se aproximou tirando o seu capacete e logo ficou evidente que ele estava sangrando pela boca, nariz, ouvidos e olhos; ele estava morto, mais tarde, Bruce estava olhando mais a fundo para os dados e o programa financiado pelo exército ao qual Reardon participou e descobriu o porquê foi terminado; os pacientes mesmo com o cérebro melhorado tinham algum limite que eles não puderam estabelecer e com isso podiam sofrer com uma sobrecarga sensorial que poderia levá-los a morte e foi esse o caso de Philip Reardon; os cientistas o viram que cego corria menos chances de ter a sobrecarga; claro que ele estava indo bem até que teve que lutar com várias pessoas ao mesmo tempo e isso levou a sua morte. Bruce agora teria que se dedicar mais a coleta de informação para evitar que isso acontecesse; ele preferiria muito ter os dois bandidos enviados pela prisão.  
Batwoman também enfrentou alguns inimigos enquanto ele estava enfrentando os dele; Barbara Kean; ex Barbara Gordon; a ex-esposa do Comissário James Gordon; ela enlouqueceu depois que se separou do seu marido quando Gordon começou a se aprofundar em seu trabalho, ela teve um encontro com um assassino em série chamado de o Ogro que tem como alvo mulheres atraentes e depois disso; ela desceu cada vez mais na loucura chegando ao ponto de que estava proibida de visitar os filhos, com isso ela acabou sendo acolhida por Tabitha Galavan que havia conhecido como seu irmão se tornado em prefeito; junto com Buch Gilzean fundaram o Sirens Nightclub e com o sucesso ela conseguiu ter sua própria galeria de arte, a Queen Siren Galery onde ela tomou o nome de Queen Siren e começar a ganhar poder no submundo do crime; Batwoman sabia sobre ela, assim como Batman, Catwoman a conhecia muito e sabia que ela estava em silencio ganhando poder e influencia para realizar o seu golpe em se fixar no poder de comandar a cidade através do crime e dessa vez Batwoman teve que impedir um plano dela de assassinar as principais cabeças do crime organizado de Gotham e também os seus segundos em comando e qualquer um capaz de assumir a liderança, assim ela ficaria no comando, claro que Batwoman teve que contar com a ajuda de todos para parar os assassinos e impedir que uma guerra inundasse as ruas de Gotham de sangue, mas, foi Batwoman que confrontou a Queen Siren e a colocou na cadeia; ela foi mandada para Blackgate sem nenhum favorecimento do comissário assim eliminando críticas sobre ele nunca perseguir a sua ex-esposa para colocá-la na cadeia; agora foi que as críticas se tornaram que ele não a capturou.  
Depois de poucos dias surgiu um incendiário que estava atacando prédios, residenciais, mas, infelizmente não havia nenhuma indicação de quem reivindicou o ataque ou qualquer pista do por que isso estava acontecendo, Batwoman estava investigando a ela inicialmente concluiu que ele estava incendiando prédios residenciais pelo puro prazer de fazer isso e ele ainda estava se mantendo no anonimato, essa parte do comportamento que não pode ser explicada já que a maioria dos psicopatas quer atenção especialmente quando queimam prédios cheios de pessoas inocentes dentro, mais um incêndio e finalmente eles conseguem uma descrição do bandido e logo se nota que ele está totalmente equipado com um traje, Batwoman pesquisa e vê que o traje foi projetado para as equipes de demolição do exército especializada e Batwoman sabe sobre essa equipe, treinada especialmente para se infiltrar em território inimigo e demolir alvos que são essenciais para o inimigo; e que o exército não vê uso quando invadir; Batwoman pode identificar o incendiário já que não é uma equipe de elite grande, mas, não pode descartar que eles podem crescer em vários times então passa a olhar mais especificamente em membros que foram dispensados, esses ela pode gerenciar e finalmente tem um nome depois de um dia de pesquisa, de Gotham, o nome verdadeiro de Firebug; Joseph Rigger; sua família foi morta quando um edifício desabou e com isso ele caiu na loucura e passou a incendiar edifícios residenciais com pessoas dentro; junto com Batgirl, Batwoman começou e identificar o padrão de ataque e assim elas avançaram contra ele antes que pudesse atacar e assim depois de muito fogo, conseguiram desarmá-lo e prendê-lo, ele foi enviado para Arkham.  
Catwoman também estava enfrentando novos inimigos; nesse caso ele tropeçou em um inimigo; um fugitivo de Arkham, não de dentro do asilo e sim em transito para um hospital; Warren White foi um investidor honesto do começo de sua carreira e estava tendo projeções futuras de boa fortuna e de grandes investimentos, mas, ele parecia não querer esperar muito tempo ou seguir as vias legais para fazer fortuna e sucesso, sua ambição falou mais alto e ele estava usando meios ilegais e conseguindo fortuna, mas, logo foi chamou a atenção da lei, investigado e com as provas necessárias foi preso, mas, o julgamento em que ele passou no início desse ano ele conseguiu alegar insanidade e ser mandado para o Asilo Arkham, lá foi quando ocorreu o ataque de Henri Ducard, os presos do asilo o colocaram em uma área criogênica e somente depois de muito tempo ele foi resgatado, mas, nesse tempo sua pele ficou pálida; seus dedos, lábios, nariz; pelos faciais e cabelo congelaram o deixando completamente desfigurado e verdadeiramente insano; foi quando se decidiu transferi-lo para o hospital de Gotham é que ele escapou com a ajuda de seus contatos e agora, depois de um tempo escondido, ele começou a instigar uma guerra de gangues para subir no poder e comandar o submundo do crime de Gotham, mas, Catwoman não poderia deixar isso acontecer quando ela tropeçou em um massacre de membros de gangues para incitar uma guerra acusando uma gangue rival; Catwoman lutou e conseguiu provar o envolvimento de Warren White que agora estava se chamando de Tubarão Branco; depois que parou uma guerra de gangues, ela foi atrás dele passando pelos seus capangas e conseguindo prende ele e o Tubarão Branco acabou de volta para Arkham.  
Quando Batwoman derrotou a Queen Siren, ela deixou um espaço para que qualquer tivesse a chance de tomar o poder do submundo do crime de Gotham para si e isso podia atrair qualquer tipo de maluco, mas, ao invés disso trouxe Máscara Branca; Catwoman tinha informantes nas ruas desde que ela cresceu e com sua fortuna sempre ajudava a todos eles, inclusive a sair das ruas e conseguir uma nova vida e foi com essas informações que ela viu uma lancha deixar um iate, atracar no porto e um homem com uma máscara branca de caveira deixar a lancha e se dirigir para limusine e pela semana que se seguiu, Catwoman acompanhou as atividades do homem e começou a interferir nos seus negócios e logo se viu interferindo nos negócios da Máscara Negra; Máscara Branca estava assumindo os negócios de Roman Sionis e logo descobriu que ele tinha a intenção de matá-lo; Catwoman tinha a dúvida se deixava fazer isso ou não, mas, no final decidiu salvar Máscara Negra e ela conseguiu e no combate conseguiu também tirar a máscara do Máscara Branca e viu o seu rosto e imediatamente o reconheceu, surpresa, foi isso que o permitiu fugir; David Franco foi seu amigo e namorado, seu companheiro nas ruas e Catwoman e ele estava o olhando vivo; concluindo que ele havia se tornado pupilo do Máscara Negra havia falsificado a sua morte; Catwoman ficou com raiva por ele ter mentindo e enganado ela e ela retaliou destruindo os seus negócios, atingindo a sua gangue, Os Fantasmas e no fim ele acabou preso indo para Blackgate. Naquela noite, Selina descansou abraçada ao seu namorado Bruce Wayne enquanto se recuperava dessa traição que havia sofrido.  
Com a prisão da Queen Siren, não foi levado em conta das amizades dela, Tabitha Galavan é uma irmã para Barbara Kean e ambas farão qualquer coisa uma pela outra e não foi diferente quando ela foi presa, Queen Siren manteve a amiga e o marido longe de seu plano, preservando eles, seu pessoal, suprimentos e a matéria prima dos seus negócios, ela deveria ter executado o seu plano e eles teriam acumulado mais poder, mas, não aconteceu e Queen Siren acabou indo para a prisão por causa da Batwoman; Tabitha Galavan junto com seu marido Butch Gilzean planejaram libertar Barbara; Butch que agora é conhecido como Steel Hand e Tabitha como Lady Iron tinham um plano e ele daria certo, mas, tropeçaram em Batgirl e Robin que lutaram contra os capangas deles e os derrotaram assim estragando o plano forçando os dois a fugirem, mas, Batgirl e Robin os caçaram e no dia seguinte ao frustrarem os planos deles os encontraram em seu esconderijo onde foram derrotados de vez e presos em Blackgate; Bruce elogiou o trabalho de Dick e Bette e pensa em deixar que ele tenha mais missões solo ou junto a Batgirl já que ela vai fazer dezoito anos em breve; depois de elogiar Dick, Bruce fica com Selina que lamenta depois de tudo que sua mestra Tabitha esteja presa; ela sabe que ela fez errado, mas, não pode evitar ficar triste; Bruce não diz nada, apenas fica ao lado de Selina a abraçando; o conforto é tudo que Selina precisa nesse momento.  
No dia vinte e sete de julho, um dia depois do aniversário de Bette Kane, ela finalmente tendo alcançado os dezoito anos, ela recebeu a injeção do Soro Negro; depois de testes diários, Bruce, Kate e Selina não apresentaram nenhum efeito colateral, nenhum problema, apenas as melhorias que estavam completamente integradas em seus corpos e isso deixou todos confortáveis para aplicar uma injeção em Bette; o próprio Lucius e Leslie concordaram que dezoito seria a idade correta para a aplicação e agora Bette estava recebendo a dela, Dick reclamou, mas, Bruce se lembrou da recomendação de Leslie e Lucius e Dick aceitou, ele estava disposto a esperar até alcançar a maioridade; Bruce estava orgulhoso de Dick, mas, havia momentos em que ele não deixava de ser infantil e incrivelmente Bruce descobre que gosta disso; talvez seja isso que falte mais na sua vida de Batman.


	18. Fantasmas Do Passado

Capítulo 18  
Fantasmas Do Passado

 

Bruce estava na Batcaverna; Bette Kane depois de receber a injeção do Soro Negro tinha que treinar o mais rápido possível para se adequar a nova força e agilidade, além da nova resistência que certamente a impediria de praticar esportes novamente; Bruce sempre enfatizou que haveria um preço a pagar por seguir o seu caminho de vigilante, ele nunca deixou de dizer a Dick e a Bette e eles concordaram; Dick ainda teria que esperar mais três anos até ser capaz de receber a injeção, mas, Bette para funcionar no dia a dia teria que se adequar para não machucar ninguém, enquanto isso acontecia com a supervisão de Selina e Kate, Dick estava treinando e Bruce decidiu olhar para o que seus aliados e amigos o que estava fazendo; ele estabeleceu isso temendo um dia que um aliado encontrasse um dos seus vilões e não tivesse nenhuma ideia das capacidades dele e para não ir lutar no escuro; mesmo que isso seja um risco constante; ele passou a enviar para eles relatórios sobre os vilões que enfrenta e eles enviam seus relatórios sobre os vilões que também enfrentam.  
Ele começaria com os relatórios de Zatanna; sempre havia um interesse em ler sobre os inimigos que Zatanna enfrenta, ele estava temendo um dia ter que enfrentar alguém carregado com magia; agradecia aos céus por não estar fazendo isso; o primeiro vilão que Zatanna enfrentou nesses dias foi pela foto, um homem de manto negro e certamente com magia para cobrir seu rosto em total escuridão; segundo a descrição de Zatanna, ele se denomina o Rei Do Inferno, sem nome ou aparência, apenas magia negra que é abastecida da própria dimensão do inferno; ele veio apenas para matar Zatanna, já que ele é o inimigo de Giovanni Zatara, o pai dela; esse é um caso de apenas ter herdado um inimigo de seu pai e não seria diferente com alguns inimigos; a luta causou destruição por dois quarteirões em Las Vegas até que ele foi mandado para longe fugindo. Depois disso; ela seguiu com a vida quando enfrentou seu adversário nos números ilusionistas; Jonathan Krasinsky, ela é claro sempre venceu ele até que ele tropeçou em um amuleto demoníaco, o Amuleto De Vigraci que deu poderes malignos a Jonathan ao qual começou a exercer ilusões poderosas e ele começou a se intitular o Mestre Das Ilusões e cheio de ódio atacou Zatanna e lá ele aprendeu sobre os verdadeiros poderes mágicos dela e seu nome de Lady Lux e eles se enfrentaram com Jonathan sendo responsável por quatro mortes de civis até Zatanna mudar a lutar para outra dimensão onde não poderia prejudicar ninguém e assim conseguir derrotá-lo, apagar as lembranças sobre a sua identidade dupla e mandá-lo de presente para a polícia que o prendeu e Zatanna esconder o amuleto; no relatório, ela explica que está desconfiada se ele encontrou ao acaso ou alguém o deixou para ele, ela iria investigar.  
Entre a investigação e a preparação para iniciar uma turnê pelos EUA, Zatanna aponta em seu novo relatório que uma agente do FBI; Clifford Davenport estava designado pela agência a investigar a máfia de Las Vegas e durante os anos a cada investigação conduzida por ele sempre barrava na corrupção e em uma tecnicalidade trazida à tona pelos advogados de Silvester Yliadri que comanda a máfia de Las Vegas; é dito que o homem tem conecções com a magia negra e é isso que o ajuda a evitar a prisão quando o Agente Davenport chega perto e outros como ele que tentaram antes; desesperado, o Agente Davenport tenta usar magia invocando um demônio; ele se chama Margor, que lhe dá poderes da magia negra; o demônio faz dele seu servo e Clifford Davenport se denomina de Brawthor e parte para enfrentar Silvester Yliadri e os dois lutam destruindo vários andares do prédio onde o mafioso vive; Zatanna deixa claro em seu relatório a surpresa em que descobre que Silvester Yliadri é um usuário de magia negra e ela entra na luta derrotando os dois; Brawthor é um usuário novo e recente e ele é derrotado primeiro sendo consumido por um fogo demoníaco e certamente Margor recuperou o seu novo servo; Silvester Yliadri se denomina de Killer Night e esse sendo mais experiente e treinado, ele jogou a um impasse em que ele fugiu, mas, não antes de jogar alguns andares em cima de Zatanna que teve que se proteger e reforçar as estruturas do prédio para evitar que ele caísse.  
As vésperas de iniciar a sua turnê pelos EUA, Zatanna não iria sair até resolver um caso de assassinato e Bruce teve que ler mais de duas vezes antes de aceitar o que estava lendo, magia e alienígenas existiam, por que não vampiros; vítimas encontradas com perfurações de forma de caninos de vampiros; Zatanna não podia deixá-los se espalhar muito pela cidade; eles sempre ficam escondidos e não fazem muito barulho, mas, agora com os corpos de vítimas com o sangue drenado, Zatanna não pode deixar isso acontecer e partiu para caçar esses vampiros; Drácula, Nosferatu, Niccolai Peste, Alexander Lukin, Agion; os cinco reis vampiros do mundo, os mais poderosos, pelo menos é que Zatanna escreve sobre eles, ela dá mais detalhes em relatórios anexos; existe magias que rastreiam os vampiros e é isso que ela usa para chegar a um bunker subterrâneo onde enfrenta os vampiros e encontra o líder deles em meio a um ritual e atrapalha o ritual e Zatanna entra em combate contra eles usando tudo o que aprendeu e sabe e ela descobre o líder, Niccolai Peste, um Rei Vampiro conhecido por outro nome, o Monge Louco e seus seguidores, a Irmandade. Zatanna é quase drenada de seus poderes, mas, consegue mandar o Monge Louco e seus seguidores para longe, mas, demolindo o bunker no processo e salvando a vítima; Bruce lê uma nota em que ela se questiona por que quando salva as pessoas, estruturas são demolidas; depois disso Zatanna parte para a sua turnê.  
Bruce ligou para Zatanna para falar pessoalmente sobre o que aconteceu; ver se ainda havia qualquer detalhe que Zatanna não considerou importante, mas, no total estava tudo bem, depois Bruce pediu um pouco de sangue dela, cautelosa ela perguntou o por que; Bruce disse que não podia falar por celular e no instante seguinte, um portal se abriu e ela atravessou e então Bruce explicou sobre o Soro Negro; o Soro Azul e o Soro Amarelo; não é preciso dizer que Zatanna estava curiosa sobre isso e cedeu um pouco de sangue, depois de alguns testes, havia descoberto que sua magia não seria afetada, ao contrário, com um corpo mais resistente ela poderia suportar mais o desgaste com o uso contínuo e excessivo da sua magia; no final ela se despediu com uma mala com o Soro Negro, Azul e Amarelo, instruções sobre o uso e uma garantia que Bruce iria demorar muito a dar esse soro para John Constantine; Bruce sabia que eles já haviam lidado com alguns demônios juntos e certamente ele fez algo horrível para ela se Zatanna estava pedindo isso.  
John Constantine não é um homem que joga em equipe; Bruce sabe disso quando conheceu anos atrás quando buscou ensinamentos de Giovanni Zatara; sarcástico, humor negro e sempre querendo ficar sozinho por que sempre diz que as pessoas próximas a ele pagam por suas decisões e Bruce não sabe o que aconteceu entre ele e Zatara e não se atreve a perguntar; Zatanna não vai responder e Constantine vai fazer de tudo para mudar de assunto e Bruce deixa isso de lado por enquanto, ele teria que se intrometer a esse assunto quando ele estivesse por perto para trabalhar com os dois, mas, então com a personalidade marcante de John Constantine, por que ele manda relatórios dos inimigos que derrota, não os demônios ocasionais, mas, os grandes chefes e bruxos; nesse caso esperando que Bruce fale de Zatanna, talvez culpa pelo o que ele fez ou havia algo a mais entre eles; de qualquer forma; Bruce iria esperar mais tempo para dar o Soro Negro a ele.  
Um dos relatórios de um de seus inimigos, Eno Belawa, um bruxo do centro da África que adotou o nome de Azikiwe e pintou a figura de uma caveira branca em seu rosto; de início eles se enfrentaram a distância chegando a um empate, depois Azikiwe mandou soldados feitos magicamente, demônios possuindo pessoas e abrindo as portas para demônios saírem para atacar; John combateu todos eles até que conseguiu enfrentar Azikiwe de frente e foi uma dura luta, mas, conseguiu derrotá-lo, dois dias depois enfrentou o demônio que estava abençoando Azikiwe com seus poderes, Alastor; um demônio do inferno que vê John Constantine como um obstáculo para seus planos de dominação do mundo e da destruição do Céu. Da próxima vez, segundo Constantine, ele enfrentou uma ameaça de Nova Orleans onde estava residindo; Irina Dumond, uma praticante de magia negra que estava se apoderando de almas das pessoas para se fortalecer ao qual Constantine não podia permitir que isso acontecesse; ele lutou contra ela e a venceu para que ela fugisse não antes de ambos destruírem um quarteirão da cidade.  
Então ele conheceu o professor de Irina Dumond, Atemu, um sacerdote imortal do Egito antigo que se especializa em absorver as almas para fortalecer a sua magia e que podia comandar almas para serem os seus exércitos; John teve que trabalhar rápido, segundo o relatório teve que fazer um feitiço para bloquear Atemu de convocar seu exército e depois enfrentá-lo de frente o fazendo se esgotar de tanto usar a sua magia; ele conseguiu e John pode bani-lo para o inferno, mas, sabia que ele voltaria. John pode descansar por duas semanas antes de ter que enfrentar diretamente um demônio; Behemoth; um demônio Metamorfo de origem hebraica capaz de assumir forma de animais; nesse caso John teve que trabalhar para derrotar cada forma animal em que ele se transformava até que conseguiu bani-lo para o inferno; nesse momento com tantos demônios passando para esse plano de existência poderia significar uma situação de extermínio; John deixou claro em seu relatório que não tem certeza, mas, que iria investigar mais fundo sobre isso.  
Bruce saiu de Chicago com uma amizade com Ted Grant Sênior; Ted Grant Junior; Tom Bronson e Yolanda Montez; ele já havia acompanhando a chegada e a ajuda de uma heroína chamada de Canário Negro; Laurel Lance ao qual ele conseguiu um completo relatório sobre e um novo vigilante chamado Reaper; Hector Ramirez, ex-fuzileiro e com uma armadura balística e armas de última geração; eles estavam dando golpes poderosos contra a máfia italiana, a Bravta russa; a Tríade chinesa, a Yakuza japonesa e várias gangues que estão arrasando os subúrbios de Chicago; fato que eles estão enfrentando problemas de várias frentes ao mesmo tempo em que Bruce enfrenta todos os dias, ele não mediu esforços para mandar o Soro Negro para Ted Jr., Tom e Yolanda, ele ainda não estava confiando em Lance e Ramirez; seria mais tarde que ele mandaria uma dose do soro para Ramirez pela causa que Yolanda atestou sobre ele e Laurel Lance decidiu vir a Gotham e provar que merece o soro.  
Os relatórios que eles mandaram sobre seus inimigos que abordaram; primeiramente foi a ASA (Agência De Segurança America); um braço secreto da NSA (Agência De Segurança Nacional) que haviam mandados soldados para caçá-los; eles conseguiram derrotar cada grupo que mandaram até que conseguiram rastrear a base deles em Chicago e a destruí-la não deixando nada que pudessem recuperar, eles conseguiram vários dados valiosos sobre sua pesquisa desumana em meta-humanos e seus objetivos de construir um exército obediente e tudo isso na justificativa de ser em nome da América e sua segurança; é claro que eles já têm muita experiência em permanecer em segredo, claro que não havia nada para expor eles ao público. Depois disso; eles tiveram a frente à Latin King, a maior e mais brutal gangue em Chicago; eles mandaram Hernan Cortez; o Black King; sim, ele faz parte da liderança da gangue em Chicago e está disposto a derrotar os vigilantes para tomar a cidade para a sua gangue e expulsar os concorrente e isso significa o que nenhum político gosta de ouvir, guerra de gangues e ele já estava fazendo ataques certeiros contra a máfia e outras gangues; usando dos ataques de Wildcat, Fury, Catclaw, Black Canary e Reaper e terminando o trabalho tomando o território e aumentando a área da sua gangue e ele se provou bastante capaz em combate e capaz de lutar contra todos ao mesmo tempo, mais tarde identificaram que ele estava usando drogas experimentais para aumento de desempenho; eles decidiram coordenar com a polícia e atacar em pontos chaves e assim conseguiram derrotar Black King e mandá-lo para a cadeia.  
Em um novo relatório consta que dias mais tarde depois de enfrentar Black King, eles se depararam com um assassino com uma armadura balística altamente tecnológica e armas de última geração que atacou o grupo; eles lutaram, mas, parecia que ele tinha soldados ou tinha armas que disparam automaticamente, no momento eles tiveram que fugir; eles se curaram e passaram a patrulhar cautelosamente as ruas de Chicago, mas, eles não foram atacados, ao invés disso; os principais poderes que mantém a cidade em ordem foram atacados; um claro ataque terrorista que podia colocar a cidade em caos e anarquia e parecia que o homem que havia atacado Wildcat e os outros; ele estava acusando o grupo de vigilantes em rede local de rádio, televisão, internet de serem responsáveis por isso e no primeiro dia depois do anuncio estavam surgindo protestos de que eles eram os responsáveis e deveriam ser caçados e esse homem apareceu se oferecendo para isso pelo preço justo; Wildcat e os outros trabalharam juntos e o localizaram e confrontaram-no passando por suas armadilhas, no final foi Reaper que o havia derrotado; eles tiraram a sua máscara e identificou como Evo Cairu, Santa Muerte, mas, antes que o prendesse, ele usou um truque explodindo o lugar e fugindo, mas, seus crimes foram expostos e agora ele é considerado um terrorista. Outro relatório em relatos de um mês depois de Santa Muerte, primeiro foi Reaper que foi espancado e resgatado por ter um rastreador em seu corpo, uniforme e armas, quando o trataram suas feridas e ele acordou, relatou que um homem vestido de vermelho cobrindo todo o seu corpo, uniforme tático e de proteção balística, ele se apresentou como Erik Carter e se intitula como Red Monger e o desafio e ficou claro que havia perdido e antes de desmaiar, ele avisou que iria desafiar os outros; isso deixou todos tensos e preocupados, Reaper sendo um homem treinado em combate mão a mão foi derrotado, isso estava colocando suas habilidades de luta em dúvida; dias depois ele lutou contra Canário Negro, ele a derrotou e ele próprio admitiu que fosse por pouco; Fury foi o próximo a ser derrotado e depois Catclaw, mesmo com os poderes dela, ele ainda a derrotou e dessa vez, Wildcat topou o desafio, mas, dessa vez Red Monger apostou com a sua vida e Wildcat não teve escolha a não ser fazer o mesmo; eles lutaram; ambos em igual ao outro e por um golpe bem aplicado Wildcat o derrotou e poupando a vida de Red Monger o mandou para a prisão; somente o tempo diria se Ted Jr. se arrependeria disso.  
Mais um relatório apresentou um chefe de máfia que estava escondido, por trás dos bastidores estava fazendo fortuna e acumulando poder secretamente entre as famílias mafiosas e as gangues, ele sendo um chefe implacável e decidido, mostrou ser capaz de qualquer coisa para manter o poder e fortuna, foi Wildcat que tropeçou em um de seus esquemas criminosos que levou a um nome Arnold Ryan; ele tinha soldados mafiosos bem treinados, equipados e armados e isso tornou chegar a ele extremamente difícil, mas, com muito planejamento conseguiram e o prenderam e então começaram a desmontar a sua operação e ainda estão trabalhando nisso.  
Depois de conferir os relatórios sobre Wildcat, ele pode descansar um pouco, assim como Kate, Bette e Selina, na manhã seguinte eles tentariam mais uma vez, foi depois do trabalho que Bruce ligou para Ray Palmer, com os telefones com total certeza de estarem protegidos, eles puderam falar livremente, falaram de negócios e Bruce perguntou sobre o caso em que ele estava trabalhando em relação a sua esposa e Ray afirmando que estava chegando perto, ele tinha tudo para condenar o Sr. Dennis, mas, precisava que ele confessasse sobre esse crime e qualquer outro que tenha feito; Ray falou sobre o terno que ainda estava parado na nanotecnologia e que teve que abandonar alguns projetos, inclusive de um soro para reforçar o corpo e entre outras coisas e foi assim terminando a ligação, Bruce enviou de forma segura e secreta uma mala com instruções e contendo também o Soro Negro, o Azul e o Amarelo; dois dias depois Bruce receberia uma mensagem de agradecimento de Ray.  
Ted Grant Senhor; é o homem dedicado a ser uma ligação entre heróis e vigilantes; ele administra a rede que já é extensa com os heróis aposentados que ainda mantém contato e dos novos heróis que surgem; por mais que Bruce goste de manter um arquivo sobre eles, para ajudar de alguma forma se eles pedirem e claro; nesse caso, Bruce pode ajudar com o Soro Negro; Ted continua vigiando os acontecimentos pelo mundo e dando missões a aqueles capazes de se deslocar pelo mundo para realizá-las; Bruce já havia avisado que não iria sair de Gotham, pelo menos até ter a sua situação como Batman segura e por isso ele compartilhou uma informação importante, o nome Kieran Marshall; o novo Sandman, o sucessor escolhido de Sandy Hawkins para o manto e assim como Sandy, tem a capacidade de manipular silício presente em argila, feldspato, granito, quartzo e areia, cobrindo o seu corpo com silício para chamar quando necessário e moldar armas afiadas e quando isso não for mais possível, ele recorre a armas de fogo; baseado em Nova York se dedicando a caçar terroristas; combatendo grupos terroristas, grupos de segregação raciais e gangues que lidam com o tráfico humano; Kieran é um fotógrafo internacional e isso dá a ele a capacidade de viajar pelo mundo, com isso, ele enfrenta um grupo de terroristas e ao derrotá-los, ele traz de volta para Nova York um inimigo; Quasum; o nome adotado por Samir Ahmad que atacou Nova York bem calculada, bem articulada e bem posicionada, ele não era líder e agora sem um grupo para colocar peso em cima dele, estava livre e fazendo o que quiser e nesse caso atacando Sandman, seu irmão havia sido morto no ataque e querendo vingança estava causando o máximo de dor antes de ser parado e mandado para a Baía De Guantánamo.  
Johnny Tyler; esse foi outro nome que Ted Grant Sênior apresentou, ele tinha o nome do Homem Hora; o terceiro a vestir esse manto, filho de Rick Tyler, o segundo, neto de Rex Tyler o primeiro a vestir esse manto; filho de Jesse Chambers, a segundo Liberty Belle, neto de Libby Lawrence, a primeira Liberty Belle; um peso em sua linhagem de heróis que ele carrega e o CEO e herdeiro da Tyler Chemical Company ou TylerCo; a empresa ainda estava funcionando, mas, ficou no limbo sem Johnny Tyler assinando as declarações de obituários de seus pais; estando em viajem por todo esse tempo, só nesse ano voltando para Nova York e assumindo o comando de uma empresa multibilionária de pesquisa da bioquímica humana e da pesquisa de órgãos artificiais e agora ele é o novo Homem Hora de Nova York e através da droga inventada pelo seu avô, Miraclo que dá ao usuário super força, durabilidade acima da média, vigor sobre humano, agilidade sobre humana que dura uma hora tendo que ser aplicado em horários específicos para as lutas, mas, infelizmente o Miraclo é viciante e a abstinência mata aos poucos e adquire leucemia; foi o que aconteceu com o primeiro e o segundo Homem Hora, mas, Johnny desenvolveu o Miraclo e conseguiu que tivesse efeito permanente em seu corpo com uma dose sem os efeitos colaterais, mas, ao contrário do Soro Negro que ao entrar em contato com o DNA fica codificado e escondido; o Miraclo é codificado para ser usado pela Família Tyler.  
Seu primeiro inimigo além dos bandidos é o Psico-Pirata; um criminoso que usa a Máscara Da Medusa para manipular os sentimentos dos outros e está em seu terceiro usuário se for acreditado; o primeiro usuário Charles Halstead nunca foi declarado morto, sem um corpo para enterrar; segundo que o pai dele enfrentou Roger Hayden também não tem corpo para ser enterrado e nunca mais foi encontrado; eles lutaram; Johnny especialmente lutando para controlar os seus sentimentos para não perder o foco da luta; Johnny perdeu na primeira vez; quase um ano socando bandidos e lutando contra o crime e ele encara os planos do Psico-Pirata em ser o rei de Nova York; Johnny não podia permitir, ele se recupera e impede os seus planos lutando contra ele e agora focando na luta e não nas emoções conseguindo derrotá-lo e arrancar a sua máscara para identificá-lo como James Highwater e agora ele estava preso.  
Outro surgimento que Ted Grant Sênior. relatou em que entrou em contato e estabeleceu uma relação foi em Opal City; Kyle e Jennifer Knight; primos; herdeiros da Família Knight da Knight Industrial; uma empresa multibilionária e antiga, assim como a Wayne Enterprises; Kyle Knight assumiu o manto de Starman, assim como seu pai; Jack Knight foi o segundo a levar esse manto e seu avô Ted Knight que o foi o primeiro; Ted Knight foi um cientista focando nos estudos dos raios cósmicos e como armazenar e aproveitar essa energia e em um desses experimentos a máquina de armazenamento se sobrecarregou e explodiu e Ted Knight absorveu toda essa energia ganhando a capacidade de voar, super força, super durabilidade, super vigor, disparar raios de energia e a imortalidade enquanto mantivesse essa energia em seu corpo, seu filho Jack herdou os poderes que ele havia ganhando, mas, enfrentando pela última vez o vilão Mist consumiu toda a energia de seu corpo envelhecendo rapidamente e morrendo ao lado do vilão. Jack em nome de seu pai assumiu o seu manto anos depois e também enfrentou o vilão Mist, o filho do inimigo de seu pai que tinha o nome de Kyle; foi nessa luta que Jack venceu e a irmã dele Nash se rendeu sofrendo uma profunda mudança pela morte de seu irmão; ambos se aproximaram e tiveram um filho; Kyle Knight; com os pais mortos depois de usarem as suas habilidades até que consumiram os seus corpos e herdando os poderes do pai e também a imortalidade enquanto tiver a energia, ele assumiu o manto de seu pai e avô, ele enfrentou o vilão Mist e depois de uma luta intensa ele descobriu a identidade dele; Daniel Hallthorne, seu primo; ele não teve escolha, o mandou para a cadeia.  
Jennifer Knight; vestiu o manto de Lady Phantom; ela é a terceira a vestir e a usar esse nome, sobrinha de Stormy Knight a segunda a usar esse manto e sobrinha neta da primeira usuária, Sandra Knight; usando a tecnologia do raio de luz negra que permite ela colocar lugares em estado de escuridão total e passar por eles sem ser detectado usando óculos especiais e roupas que camuflam o som e o cheiro; essa tecnologia foi aprimorada quando Stormy Knight assumiu o manto, mas, foi quando Jennifer assumiu é que se incrementou a tecnologia de refração de luz que torna Jennifer invisível ao usar seu traje, além da capacidade de tornar o ambiente em total escuridão e também herdou os poderes do Starman original que está passando para toda a família, dispara raios de energia, voar, super força, super durabilidade, super vigor e imortalidade; foi com tudo isso que ela enfrentou Funerella, um fantasma com capacidade de solidificação igualando em força com Jennifer e também a capacidade de transformar pessoas em zumbis ao qual Lady Phantom combateu uma horda para chegar até Funerella e a derrotar decapitando a sua cabeça e terminando a sua magia libertando as pessoas; Jennifer sabia que ela estava viva, afinal não se podia matar os mortos.  
Ted havia apresentado outro em relatório; ou pelo que entendeu ele veio até ele, Charles Sage, mais conhecido como Vic Sage, jornalista investigativo e mais tarde detetive da polícia de Hub City; ele se provou como um profissional extremamente qualificado quando ele veio até Ted Grant revelando as identidades dos heróis da Sociedade Da Justiça ao qual sairiam cem anos depois que terminaram; menos aqueles que foram considerados os imortais da Sociedade; e ele também apresentara as identidades da Liga Da Justiça Da America ao qual não houve nenhum tipo de acordo sobre a revelação de identidade e ele também apresentou as identidades dos heróis e vigilantes atuais e isso foi o suficiente para mantê-lo por perto, de início não poderia se confiar nele, mas, Bruce concordou com Ted; os dois lados sabem as identidades dos dois e poderiam começar um relacionamento de confiança; esse salto de fé que Alfred sempre fala, de qualquer forma, Vic Sage apresentou melhorias para a segurança da comunicação da Rede que Ted havia estabelecido tornando-a mais eficiente e segura.  
Cansado de não conseguir resolver casos que sendo impedido pelos meios legais resolveu ir resolver esses casos por meios ilegais e duvidosos; ele vestiu uma mascara de tecido experimental pseudoderm e uma roupa personalizada a prova de balas e facadas e ele passou a adotar o nome de Questão resolvendo casos, combatendo criminosos, investigando teorias da conspiração; combatendo sociedades secretas e chefes de máfia; o crime a corrupção estavam sendo combatidos na cidade, mas, Questão se deparou com algo que ele não esperava; sua amiga Myra Connelly que chegou a ser ancora de TV teve um desvio em sua carreira quando se casou com Wesley Fermin, o prefeito que até então estava combatendo a corrupção e a criminalidade veio a morrer e sua amiga Myra acabou se tornando prefeita tomando algumas decisões que Questão sabia que ela nunca tomaria, investigando mais a fundo descobriu que a filha de Myra; Jackie Connelly e o filho de Wesley; Clinton Fermin estava sendo mantidos reféns de uma ordem religiosa maligna, a Ordem Rende Vous com o comando do Reverendo Simon Hatch; com suas armas, Questão invade e resgata as duas crianças, mas, a ordem se esconde e Questão se vê impedido de segui-los, ele tinha que dar atenção às duas crianças; com eles livres Myra agora pode reverter tudo que aprovou de má vontade e trabalhar para transformar Hub City em um lugar melhor.  
Saindo da América e indo para a Ásia, Bruce leu mais relatório de Ted sobre um acontecimento em Tóquio, Japão, longe das luzes da capital em um observatório onde uma astrônoma; Kimiyo Hoshi com coragem se aproximou de um estranho fenômeno de matéria escura em que os homens do observatório não querem se aproximar; e ela é atingida ao mesmo tempo em que a energia alimenta uma lâmpada com muita força e com isso ela ganha poderes fotônicos ao qual consegue voar, manipular e transformar a luz a sua vontade; ela consegue manter o acidente em simples acidente e assim consegue manter seus poderes em segredo, mas, em uma viajem para o Japão para investigar o acidente, Ted consegue estabelecer contato com ela e entrar na Rede caso queria ajuda ou realizar algo de bom com seus poderes; de início ela não quer, mas, os cientistas do laboratório começaram a morrer das mais variadas formas, mas, todos chegaram à conclusão que foram assassinados, mas, não havia nenhum sinal do assassino, nenhuma pista, até que ela é atacada e tem que usar os seus poderes para conseguir sair viva; Bruce passou os contatos que tinha no Japão para Ted Sênior que passou para Kimiyo Hoshi que ficou escondida e protegida para recuperar e depois de recuperada, sem avisar pegou uma armadura ninja de combate do Clã Hanzo e partiu para enfrentar o que havia atacado, ela fica esperando por ele até que uma sombra aparece e toma forma de seu colega de trabalho, Daichi Yamada que havia se tornado segundo ele se denominou o Shadow Reaper (Kage Osorubeki Shisha) e ele estava matando todos os seus colegas de trabalho para chamar a sua atenção, ele estava a culpando pelo que aconteceu e pelo que ele se transformou e não dando tempo para Kimiyo explicar ele atacou; eles lutaram e ela sem experiência custou muito para derrotá-lo; ele havia fugido deixando dois prédios em estado crítico e ela ferida e inconsciente; salva pelo Clã Hanzo; ela decidiu que iria se redimir usando os seus poderes para o bem; por isso, adotou o nome de Dra. Light (Isha Hikari) passando a residir com o Clã Hanzo para treinar. O Clã Hanzo não esconde segredos entre seus membros e isso permitiu que sobrevivessem por muito tempo, por isso, ele sabia que Kimiyo Hoshi sabia sua identidade de Batman, assim como ele sabia dela, ela jurou guardar esse segredo assim como ele teria que fazer o mesmo, ele não estava conseguindo mais desculpas para visitar Ra’s Al Ghul já que tinha a obrigação de ir ao Japão.  
Saindo do Japão e indo para a China, mais especificamente Hong Kong, há um mês uma figura apareceu combatendo a criminalidade da cidade, a tríade e as gangues de Hong Kong; ela se vestia de uma roupa de combate verde com um dragão escuro desenhado no centro, máscara verde cobrindo toda a cabeça e usando arco e flecha como arma e estava usando truques nas flechas para derrubar os criminosos, nunca os ferindo e os matando, somente prendendo e destruindo a mercadoria ilegal ou os locais que os criminosos usam; foi recentemente que usou um nome para se identificar, o Dragão Verde (Long Lu); Ted Grant Sênior fez uma viagem para Hong Kong onde encontrou com ela, ele a ajudou resgatando ela depois de um luta contra uma vilã; Pesadelo Vermelho (Mèngyǎn Hóng); Ted tratou de seus ferimentos e quando ela acordou conseguiu conversar com ela explicando quem ele era e assim ganhando a confiança e ela contou o seu nome, Mei Fei Gulong; sua família estava morta; ela foi avisada por Oliver Queen que foi uma surpresa já que ele havia sido dado como morto, mas, na verdade estava correndo pelo mundo; que ele havia dito que sua família havia morrido como heróis e que ela seguiria as mesmas escolhas de seu pai e de sua irmã, se tornar uma heroína, usar suas habilidades para ajudaras pessoas, tanto de dia como médica como a noite como heroína, ela conhecia alguns amigos de seu pai que ajudaram com o equipamento e os reparos do mesmo e depois de um mês quando ela começou a ser falada nas notícias, enfrentou por uma semana o Pesadelo Vermelho, uma mulher bastante hábil com as mais diversas armas que não tem problemas para matar que estava visando claramente o Dragão Verde. Sua batalha que a levou ser salva por Ted Grant foi para um resgate de reféns, ela conseguiu salvar os reféns, mas, não antes de sofrer ferimentos que a impediram de capturar o Pesadelo Vermelho ao qual havia descoberto seu nome, Kumiko Chen.  
Bruce ficou surpreso quando viu que Ted estava confiando muito fácil, podia-se entender em relação a alguns heróis e vigilantes, eles eram herdeiros dos mantos de heróis que ele confiava com a vida, alguns são filhos de heróis que ele conhece desde que eram crianças e em alguns momentos de suas vidas Ted participou delas, mas, outras, Bruce nunca confiaria de cara, mas, Ted tinha todos os motivos para desconfiar dele quando ele foi atrás dele por treinamento, mas, desde daquele dia que Bruce tem a teoria que Ted tem um sexto sentido para pessoas e sabe corretamente confiar nelas e sabe ser cauteloso e desconfiado quando seus sentidos de gato disparam em sinal do perigo vindo de algumas pessoas. Alguns dias depois Bette estava pronta para voltar às ruas e bater em criminosos, foi durante a preparação que ele olhou para a tela do computador que estava ligada as notícias e ele então viu um acontecimento em Londres; especialmente com uma heroína que todos estavam identificando, uma heroína que ninguém mais achava que voltaria ativa, mesmo com novos heróis surgindo no momento; Wonder Woman estava de volta, com sua beleza além do tempo, sua armadura e sua espada e escudo lutando contra monstros no centro de Londres com a ajuda dos policias e exército logo podia se ver uma batalha de poderes com o que o áudio da fala dela identificou como Ares, o Deus Da Guerra; e ela o havia derrotado como havia derrotado ele em 1918; Bruce não saiu naquela noite tentando conseguir explicações para a batalha que aconteceu. Pelo que se entenderam; os deuses não morrem de verdade, no caso dos deuses gregos eles acabam no Tártaro quando recebem ferimentos de morte; todos os deuses gregos que Ares mandou para o submundo conseguiram sair nos anos oitenta assim como o próprio Ares e ele estava recuperando as forças e planejando um novo ataque que falhou mais uma vez e dessa vez o próprio Zeus veio a ao plano mortal e o prendeu em frente às filmagens que foram para o mundo.  
Graças a isso, todos começaram a opinar em duas direções, mas, ainda relacionadas, Wonder Woman voltou à ativa e isso podia indicar problemas no futuro que ameace a humanidade ou alguns a viam como a salvação caso o Superman se torne um problema e uma ameaça; a aparição de Zeus mudou a coisas, muitos descendentes de gregos estavam voltando à adoração aos deuses da mitologia grega, praticamente o helenismo ganhou força total e já havia projetos para torná-lo religião oficial na Grécia e não havia dúvidas que seria aprovado; também nos áudios captados houve uma pequena conversa que Zeus afirma que agora Themyscira estava aberto para a ida e vinda das Amazonas quando e como elas queriam e que a Wonder Woman estava incluída e muitos sabiam que ela havia voltado para casa; agora havia a questão se ela voltaria ou não. Dias depois logo foi mostrada em vídeo a Wonder Woman agindo parando grupos criminosos em Londres.  
Foi nesses dias, em uma noite em Gotham que Batman estava olhando e ouvindo uma reunião de mafiosos:  
-Já lhe tomamos muito tempo amigos! – disse uma voz – Três anos apenas para as placas, mas, acharão que o produto valeu a espera!  
Mafiosos reunidos em uma mesa em meio à bebida e cigarros com uma mala aberta; esse é o cenário que Batman encontrou eles:  
\- Podem olhar! – disse a mesma voz do mafioso e os outros mafiosos pegaram as notas da mala e começaram a analisá-la:  
\- Sr. Devils! Sol, eu não vejo a diferença! – disse um dos mafiosos:  
\- Precisaria de equipamento avançado! É idêntico, até o queixo do Franklin! – disse Chuck Sol e os outros bandidos colocaram as notas de volta na mala e Sol a fechou – Quero lavar meio milhão por semana no cassino! Setecentos e cinquenta mil para o próximo mês! Algum problema?  
Os outros mafiosos não viam nenhum problema e todos concordaram e foi nesse momento em que Batman saltou e abriu a sua capa planando e atravessou a janela pegando todos os bandidos de surpresa; Batman se revelou em todo o seu esplendor:  
\- Batman! – gritou Chuck Sol; um dos mafiosos se aproximou para bater no Batman, ele desviou de um soco, Batman acertou um soco; um cruzado de esquerda e depois um gancho de direita jogando o homem na mesa; os outros mafiosos puxaram as suas armas e Batman jogou batarangues tirando as armas das mãos dele; Batman levantou a mesa jogando em cima deles; outro bandido veio por trás e Batman aplicou uma cotovelada de esquerda em seu estômago e depois um cruzado de direita em seu rosto, ele olhou e percebeu que Chuck Sol havia fugido; Batman foi atrás dele andando calmamente.  
Chuck Sol correu desesperado com sua mala atravessando a passarela e indo em direção ao estacionamento, ele chegou correndo perto de seu carro quando uma fumaça surgiu cobrindo a área:  
\- Chuck Sol! – disse uma voz rouca e medonha:  
\- Batman! – disse Chuck – Como chegou aqui?  
Chuck não obteve resposta quando Batman se aproxima cada vez mais em meio a fumaça, ele puxou a sua arma e disparou descarregando o pente e não fazendo nenhum efeito; Chuck jogou a sua arma e ela não fez efeito também; a figura se aproximou cada vez mais e indo para a luz:  
\- Seu anjo da morte o espera! – disse a figura:  
\- Você não é o Batman! – disse Chuck com medo em sua voz – Quem é você, o que quer?  
\- Quero você Chuck! – respondeu a figura e de seu antebraço uma lâmina curva saiu e a figura ergueu o braço pronto para desferir um golpe, mas, ele foi distraído quando um carro estava chegando da rampa de acesso; a figura voltou a sua atenção e viu Chuck Sol entrando em seu carro e dando a partida e arrancando; a figura não se moveu e medida que o carro se aproxima e então saltou para cima do capô do carro cobrindo visão de Chuck Sol e quebrou o vidro dele; Chuck virou o carro e o figura caiu; Chuck ficou olhando para trás vendo a figura se levantar e não percebeu algo; somente quando olhou para frente é que viu que não tinha mais tempo de frear ou fazer a curva, o carro passou direto saltando e caindo de cabeça para baixo na rua atraindo as pessoas na rua para ver o acidente; Batman estava escondido; ele havia visto tudo e tentou seguir o sujeito, mas, ele havia desaparecido; Batman voltou para a batcaverna.  
Batman estava usando a visão do detetive quando viu a fumaça que o sujeito estava rodeado, um composto químico, polímero macromolecular adptogênico; seja quem for usa muito a teatralidade para assustar e enganar os inimigos, ele usa mais do que ele e mostrou os resultados com a morte de Chukie Sol, Bruce olhou para a outra tela exibindo notícias, especialmente a declaração do Conselheiro Arthur Reeves na escadaria da prefeitura:  
\- “Eu estou dizendo, meus amigos, ele é um dos justiceiros dos mais implacáveis; quantas vezes mais deixaremos Batman cruzar a linha”? – disse Arthur Reeves fazendo gestos com as mãos – “Ele é uma cabeça quente e eu não tenho essa opinião sozinho, tenho certeza que existe elementos dentro da polícia que a compartilham; eu acho que ele é tão instável quantos os criminosos que ele prende! Que tipo de cidade nós estamos defendendo que depende do apoio de um louco em potencial”?  
Bruce não estava preocupado, ele não cometeu nenhum crime, as imagens das câmeras de segurança mostraram o que aconteceu; Bruce imagina que o Comissário Gordon foi descuidado, mas, o fato é que na internet circula a imagem do novo jogador na cidade, um vigilante sem nome mais implacável que o Batman; as declarações de Arthur Reeves foram fora de hora, mas, conhecendo o tipo dele, seu ego é sua blindagem e somente quando ele for confrontado pelos resultados é que ele vai perceber o erro dessa declaração. No Aeroporto Internacional De Gotham, uma mulher ruiva bem vestida caminha elegantemente com o seu celular no ouvido falando:  
\- É bom estar de volta em Gotham; vai ser bom vê-lo outra vez Arthur! – disse a mulher:  
\- “Vai ser bom ver você também e não se preocupe com nada, vai ser bom saldar as velhas dívidas familiares”! – disse Arthur em seu celular – “E não esqueça, você tem o maior e o mais famoso conselheiro ao seu lado!”  
\- Eu não acredito que se passou tanto tempo! – disse a mulher:  
\- “Você está interessada em encontrar velhos amigos”? – perguntou Arthur:  
\- Vai ser bom ver alguns deles! – respondeu a mulher:  
\- “Isso é bom, eu a verei logo”! – disse Arthur.  
Bruce estava participando de uma festa da Fundação Wayne; na Wayne Hall para festas dessa ocasião, ele havia convidado Harvey Dent e sua noiva Rachel Dawes; ele estava feliz em ver os dois e Rachel perguntou como ele estava e como estava a sua saúde, Bruce fez questão de tirar qualquer preocupação dela sobre a sua saúde e ela parecia satisfeita para em seguida conversar com Selina, Pamela Isley havia chegado, beijado Harvey e Bruce e logo estava conversando com Selina e Rachel; Harleen apareceu por último e Bruce viu em seus olhos que ela estava nervosa, seu rosto por mais que tivesse conseguido esconder qualquer preocupação, ainda podia ver alguns pequenos traços de nervosismo, mas, logo isso foi apagado com ela cumprimentando a todos e logo todos estavam conversando, rindo e se divertindo, uma diversão entre eles que sempre foi bom, mas, então uma mulher entrou na festa, ruiva, de olhos azuis, belo corpo definido e imediatamente Bruce a reconheceu:  
\- Andrea? – perguntou Bruce incrédulo. Os outros perto dele ouviram e viraram para ver Andrea Beaumont:  
\- Não acredito! – disse Harvey:  
\- Meu Deus! – disse Selina:  
\- Eu não esperava por isso! – disse Harleen:  
\- Essa é uma surpresa! – disse Rachel:  
\- Inesperado! – disse Pamela:  
\- É bom ver vocês todos mais uma vez! – disse Andrea cumprimentando a todos – Bruce; é sempre bom ver você também!  
\- Você também Andrea! – disse Bruce – Quando você voltou?  
\- Ontem! – respondeu Andrea – Tenho coisas para resolver, negócios de família!  
A festa ocorreu com assuntos triviais, mas, a surpresa de ver Andrea trouxe sentimentos que Bruce colocou no fundo de sua alma; Andrea Beaumont foi à única mulher que ele se apaixonou que quase fez desistir de sua promessa, de ser o Batman, mas, agora, ele estava estabelecido e não podia desistir; não com tudo que aconteceu; a festa terminou e ele estava voltando com Selina na sua limusine com Alfred dirigindo:  
\- Foi uma surpresa realmente ver Andrea! – disse Selina:  
\- Sim! – concordou Bruce – Ela voltou para resolver negócios de família!  
\- O pai dela foi assassinado! – disse Selina – Ela quer vingança!  
Bruce não disse mais nada, apenas ficou em seus pensamentos, ele poderia ter continuado a conversa, mas, Selina entendeu que ele não queria mais tocar no assunto, na noite seguinte enquanto estava de ronda, no cemitério de Gotham, um carro entrou e parou depois de rodar por um tempo; três homens desceram; o que estava no banco de trás carregando uma coroa de flores e uma lanterna:  
\- Me esperem aqui! – disse o homem:  
\- Como quiser Sr. Bronski! – disse um dos seguranças. Com a lanterna ligada, ele subiu a colina e andou até a lápide de Chuckie Sol e parou de frente a ela:  
\- Chukie! – disse Bronski colocando a coroa de flores aos pés da lápide – Você sempre foi um perdedor!  
\- Buzz! – disse uma voz rouca vindo de todos os lados que pegou Buzz Bronski de surpresa e ele se virou apontando a lanterna para todos os cantos:  
\- Quem está aí? – perguntou Bronski com medo em sua voz, ele deu alguns passos para trás e se virou com um suspiro, na suas costas surgiu uma névoa e uma figura veio deslizando:  
\- Buzz Bronski! – disse o sujeito chamando a atenção de Bronski virando para a lanterna para a figura que se aproxima – Seu anjo da morte lhe espera!  
\- Não se aproxime de mim monstro! – disse Buzz Bronski e ele se virou e saiu correndo e isso não causou uma reação no sujeito; Bronski correu segurando a lanterna e passando pelas lápides até que se virou para ver se ainda estava sendo seguido e tropeçou em um carrinho de terra caindo e derrubando a lanterna, desesperado, viu uma picareta e a pegou e usando a luz da lua procurando o sujeito:  
\- Hora de pagar pelos seus pecados, Sr. Bronski! – disse o sujeito e Bronski se virou vendo ele se aproximar lentamente, Bronski atacou desferindo um golpe de picareta e uma lâmina curva pulou do antebraço do sujeito e cortando o cabo da picareta deixando Bronski surpreso e então ele correu enquanto o sujeito o seguia:  
\- Jake! Dougan! – gritou Bronski desesperado – Socorro!  
Buzz Bronski estava correndo as cegas na escuridão, a luz da lua sendo coberta pela copa das árvores até que ele caiu e quando se levantou percebeu que estava em um túmulo aberto:  
\- Você sempre foi um perdedor, Sr. Bronski! – disse o sujeito; Buzz Bronski gemendo de medo tentando escapar do túmulo; escalar, mas, não conseguia – Adeus, Sr. Bronski!  
Bronski se vira, mas, o sujeito não estava mais lá, apenas à névoa que se dissipava, mas, então a estátua do anjo na frente do túmulo foi inclinada e Bronski a viu cair em cima dele e ele gritou quando a estátua caiu, mas, então seu grito foi silenciado, os capangas de Buzz Bronski se aproximaram sendo guiados pelo grito de seu chefe e quando o encontraram esmagado pela estátua, lamentaram, mas, olharam ao redor e não viram nada. Depois da notícia da morte de Buzz Bronski, Batman sabia que tinha que ter tudo em vigia e foi na noite seguinte que ao longe via Arthur Reeves com policiais olhando para todos os lados esperando por ele; ele não iria aparecer, por isso, ele saiu, tinha que ir para outros lugares; conhecidos e associados de Chuckie Sol e Buzz Bronski, Sal Valestra, mas, antes ele teria que ver a cena de crime do cemitério e com o batmóvel, ele partiu; ao chegar lá, usando a visão de detetive conseguiu identificar os mesmos resíduos que estavam na cena do assassinato de Chuck Sol; ele havia feito às verificações necessárias e estava preste a ir embora, mas, uma voz chamou a sua atenção e ele se dirigiu até ela e então viu algo que ele sabia ser muito familiar, Andrea Beaumont falando com sua mãe em seu túmulo, ela se virou ao ouvir o passo de Batman e exclamou de surpresa ao vê-lo:  
\- Você! – disse Andrea e ao invés de se afastar, ela se aproximou, Batman se virou e saiu passando por uma grande lápide, Andrea seguiu para ver que ele havia sumido.  
Salvatore Valestra, Charles Sol e Buzz Bronski foram diretores de uma empresa ligada a máfia por vários anos; não foi difícil descobrir sobre ele e como somente havia sobrado ele para explicar o porquê estavam sendo visados; visitando o escritório de Sal Valestra, Batman passou por todos os cantos verificando se havia algo, mas, ele encontrou algo nas fotos emolduradas, Carl Beaumont, o pai de Andrea. Salvatore Valestra estava em sua casa, sentado em sua poltrona diante de uma lareira; as notícias da morte de Buzz Bronski o chocaram, junto com ele a morte Chuck sol colocaram ele em desespero, ele temia ser o próximo, por isso, ligou para um velho amigo:  
\- Sal Valestra! – disse uma voz saindo à escuridão, alto, musculoso; olhos castanhos, cabelos pretos penteados para o lado, nariz reto, um sorriso predatório:  
\- Charles Goodstrong! – disse Sal Valestra:  
\- Você me chamou! – disse Charles – Que assuntos você tem para mim?  
\- Chuckie Sol e Buzz Bronski estão mortos, assassinados! – disse Sal – Eu temo ser o próximo! Eu estou velho demais para essa merda!  
\- Você sabe quem foi? – perguntou Charles:  
\- O Batman é claro! – respondeu Sal:  
\- Não é ele! – disse Charles tirando o celular de seu bolso e com alguns movimentos na tela começou a tocar o vídeo – A figura distorcida na tela é o assassino de Chuck gravado no estacionamento, o veja escapando do Batman!  
E foi o que aconteceu, Batman surgiu depois perseguindo o assassino:  
\- Foi confirmado? – perguntou Sal:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Charles – Batman surgiu momentos depois do assassinato de Chuck e não parece, mas, o assassino é mais baixo do que o Batman!  
\- O que acontece com a imagem distorcida dele? – perguntou Sal:  
\- Um aparelho para distorcer as imagens das câmeras! – respondeu Charles Goodstrong – Você quer que eu dê um jeito nesse assassino?  
\- Sim! – respondeu Sal Valestra – Cinco milhões agora e mais cinco depois de concluir o trabalho!  
\- Eu tenho algumas ideias! – disse Charles se virando para a lareira – É Arthur Reeves apagando o passado para não voltar para ele ou Andrea Beaumont em busca de vingança!  
\- Eu não me importo, apenas quero que isso pare! – disse Sal:  
\- Isso pode ser feito! – disse Charles ficando de perfil mostrando a sua pistola com silenciador e ele disparou atingindo Sal Valestra na cabeça que foi para trás com o impacto contra a poltrona, ele morreu sentado com os braços pendendo para os lados.  
Andrea Beaumont havia chegado ao seu apartamento depois de um jantar com Arthur Reeves quando entrou viu a janela aberta, ela fechou a porta, ela ascendeu o abajur e viu Batman parado em um canto que estava escuro:  
\- Então nos encontramos de novo! – disse Andrea. Batman se aproximou e mostrou a foto:  
\- Já viu isso? – perguntou Batman:  
\- Não! – respondeu Andrea:  
\- Mas, esse é o seu pai! – disse Batman – Foi ele que fundou a sociedade da empresa!  
\- Foi o trabalho dele! – disse Andrea:  
\- Ele foi o elemento que uniu esses mafiosos! – disse Batman – E agora eles estão aparecendo mortos!  
\- Já vão tarde, não vou chorar por eles! – disse Andrea – Seja quem for que estiver fazendo isso, tem o meu agradecimento!  
Batman ficou encarando Andrea de perto:  
\- Isso não é brincadeira! – disse Batman:  
\- Não, não é! – disse Andrea – Eu já disse tudo o que quer saber, agora, cai fora!  
Batman não disse nada, apenas foi até a sacada e saltou; Andrea apenas ficou olhando para onde ele havia saído. O Assassino entrou no apartamento de Sal Valestra, andando silenciosamente pelos corredores e chegando a sala dele onde ele estava sentado lendo um jornal com a luz da lareira iluminando o ambiente; se aproximando de onde Sal estava sentado:  
\- Então, Valestra, seu anjo da morte o espera! – disse o assassino e então ele tirou o jornal e viu Sal Valestra morto com um buraco na cabeça e um celular em seu peito com uma caixa de alto falante; surpreso não conseguiu sair:  
\- Eu tinha razão! – disse uma voz vinda do alto falante – Você não é o Batman, mas, não importa, depois de hoje terão que procurar muito para juntar partes de você!  
O Assassino reagiu correndo e pulando pela janela atravessando ela na hora em que uma explosão ocorreu, caindo no telhado vizinho, ele se levantou e saiu correndo se distanciando da explosão correndo e saltando de telhado em telhado até virou de costas para ver se havia alguém o seguindo e então virar novamente e dar de cara com Batman:  
\- Acabou! – disse Batman:  
\- Afaste-se, essa briga não é sua! – disse o assassino – Eu não terminei!  
\- Batman disse que acabou! – disse uma voz feminina; o sujeito se virou e viu Catwoman olhando para ela; o sujeito trouxe as lâminas de seus antebraços:  
\- Essa loucura termina agora! – disse Batman e o sujeito avança e Batman desvia de um golpe de cima para baixo e se abaixa desviando de outro golpe e aplica um golpe seu no estômago do sujeito e Catwoman avançou chutando as pernas o derrubando no chão:  
\- Você não pode ganhar! – disse Catwoman. O sujeito se levanta com um movimento e aplica um chute de direita que Batman defende e joga o braço esquerdo para trás ao qual Catwoman se inclina para trás desviando do golpe, o sujeito trás a perna direita para trás aplicando um chute na Catwoman e depois aplica um golpe ao qual Batman desvia se inclinando para o lado, um golpe vindo da esquerda e Batman, ele agarra os dois braços e o junta contra o corpo dela e então aplica um soco em seu estomago e em seguida outro soco na cara e em seguida Catwoman aplica um chute a nocauteando.  
Andrea acordou em uma sala branca, parecia que ela estava em um quarto de hospital, notou que não estava presa; olhando ao redor até que ela notou Selina Kyle vestindo roupas casuais olhando para ela:  
\- Olá Andrea! – disse Selina:  
\- Selina! Onde estou? – perguntou Andrea e Selina deu um passo para o lado mostrando o uniforme que Andrea estava usando para a sua vingança e ela se levantou rapidamente avançando em cima de Selina saltando e dando um soco atingindo o rosto dela de surpresa; Selina se recuperou aplicando um soco no estômago de Andrea e depois um soco em sua cara e depois aplicou um chute na altura de sua cabeça, Andrea defendeu e aplicou um soco no peito de Selina e com a esquerda acertou seu rosto de baixo para cima; Selina devolveu aplicando um soco de direita e outro de esquerda no rosto de Andrea em que ela revidou com um soco de direita, mas, Selina defendeu com a mão esquerda e trouxe o cotovelo direito acertando o rosto de Andrea que reagiu aplicando um chute na altura do peito de Selina que desviou indo para o lado e depois dando um soco que Selina desviou se abaixando e se levantando para defender um chute de Andrea com sua perna esquerda, mas, não conseguiu defender de um soco poderoso de esquerda de Andrea.  
Selina mexeu o maxilar sorrindo para Andrea e então a viu avançando com um soco de direita que rapidamente Selina defendeu com a mão esquerda e depois se movimentou e aplicou uma cotovelada de direita na altura do fígado de Andrea e com um movimento agarrando o seu braço direito estendido a jogou no chão; Andrea gemeu de dor, mas, ela se levantou para continuar a luta:  
\- É o suficiente! – disse Bruce entrando – Acabou Andrea, já descobrimos tudo!  
\- Agora não deve ser difícil para eu imaginar que você é o Batman! – disse Andrea – E que você é a Catwoman Selina!  
\- Mas, não sabemos quem é você! – disse Bruce:  
\- Fantasma; chame-me de Fantasma! – disse Andrea – E onde estão os outros?  
\- Eles têm suas missões próprias! – respondeu Bruce – Por que não me conta o que motivou a sua!  
\- Você sabe sobre os três amigos de meu pai! – disse Andrea dizendo “amigos” com um amargo desprezo – Chuckie Sol, Buzz Bronski e Sal Valestra; sócios de meu pai na verdade, meu pai ajudou esses a três a criarem empresas fantasmas para lavagem de dinheiro da máfia, quando descobriram que meu pai estava desviando para investimentos na Europa; quando descobriram, bem, eles confrontaram meu pai, me ameaçaram, mas, meu pai foi persuasivo e conseguiu mais tempo, esse tempo em que ele usou para fugirmos para a Europa!  
\- Onde seu pai foi assassinado! – disse Selina:  
\- Arthur Reeves era o único que sabia de nossa localização! – disse Andrea melancólica, então ela se virou para Bruce – Você viu a foto; o homem em pé perto dos mafiosos e de meu pai!  
\- Sim! – afirmou Bruce:  
\- Charles Goodstrong assassinou o meu pai! – disse Andrea – Eles tiraram a minha felicidade, eu não posso recuperá-la, mas, posso vingá-la!  
Foi uma noite que prometia muita chuva em Gotham, os trovões cobriam os céus da cidade; Arthur Reeves estava em seu escritório ao celular:  
\- Como assim não podem pegá-lo? – gritou Arthur – No ano passado usaram uma série de armadilhas para tentar capturá-lo! Não importa se deu certo e não importa que as provas apontem para outra pessoa, apenas pegue o Batman!  
Arthur desligou a ligação:  
\- Com problemas Arthur? – perguntou uma voz e Arthur se virou para ver uma pessoa escondida na escuridão e que se aproximou mostrando ser Charles Goodstrong:  
\- Charles? – perguntou Arthur surpreso – O que está fazendo aqui?  
\- Creio que ouviu sobre as últimas notícias? – perguntou Charles:  
\- Sal Valestra está morto! – respondeu Arthur – O Batman é o culpado!  
\- Não, ele não é! – disse Charles se aproximando da janela e olhando para a rua:  
\- O que? – perguntou Arthur surpreso:  
\- Eu vi as imagens de segurança de Sal, com certeza não é o Batman, é um cara diferente! – disse Charles explicando para Arthur – Alguém está matando a turma, eu você, Sal, Buzz, Chuckie; todos os alvos!  
\- Eu não tinha conhecimento de vocês, eu não sabia o que estavam fazendo, eu apenas trabalhava para o Sr. Beaumont! – disse Arthur Reeves:  
\- Mas, você descobriu e tirou proveito disso! – disse Charles:  
\- O que você quer? – perguntou Arthur:  
\- Descobrir quem está visando a nós! – respondeu Charles – Eu tenho a certeza de que é alguém que não se importe de ver conhecidos fora do caminho!  
Charles saiu da janela e andou ficando atrás de Arthur e ambos se viraram para se encararem:  
\- Então eu pensei em você Arthur! – disse Charles – Alguém importante como você não gostaria de ter certos segredos sobre seu passado revelados; que está caçando o Batman para mudar a culpa!  
\- Não, não! – disse Arthur desesperado – Eu garanto a você que não é eu!  
\- Eu acredito em você, mas, não quero arriscar! – disse Charles sacando a sua arma com silenciador e disparando na cabeça de Arthur Reeves, a bala atravessou e o corpo de Arthur caiu em cima da mesa, Charles Goodstrong se aproximou e fez mais dois disparos no peito de Arthur e depois saiu, mas, antes deixou uma foto de um panfleto do Parque De Diversões Mundo Gotham que Carl Beaumont havia comprado antes de fugir em cima do corpo de Arthur Reeves e saiu.  
Depois de conversarem com Andrea, Bruce e Selina estavam em uma sala para terem a sua conversa, claro que eles não queriam deixar Andrea sozinha, mas, ela não conseguiria sair, o acesso à mansão estava bloqueado, ela não conseguiria acessar o túnel de fuga e certamente ela não conseguiria o salto da cachoeira para fugir, por enquanto ela estava onde devia estar até que tudo pudesse ser resolvido, mesmo que eles não tinham nenhuma ideia de como iriam tirá-la dessa situação, mas, não é tão desesperador, já que ninguém podia identificá-la, a não ser esse Charles Goodstrong que certamente sabia quem estaria atrás dele, especialmente sabendo que Andrea Beaumont estava na cidade:  
\- O que nós vamos fazer? – perguntou Selina:  
\- Eu não sei! – respondeu Bruce – Andrea veio para se vingar como você disse, mas agora, ele não vai conseguir parar!  
\- Não, ela não vai! – concordou Selina – Mas, ainda sim temos um problema!  
\- A identidade de Andrea não é conhecida, pode ser a solução que temos! – disse Bruce – Ela sai da cidade e esperamos que a investigação seja colocada no fundo da mente dos policias!  
\- Sempre haverá um policial dedicado e obsessivo em relação ao caso de Andrea! – disse Selina – E ela não vai sair, ela quer vingança e está perto de conseguir, falta apenas Charles Goodstrong e Arthur Reeves; ela está perto!  
\- Temos que convencê-la e pelo menos permitir conseguir provas contra esses dois e prendê-los! – disse Bruce. Selina ficou em silêncio por um minuto em pensamento:  
\- Charles Goodstrong pode ser possível, mas, Arthur Reeves pode ser impossível, somente agora com Andrea é que ouvimos que ele pode ter alguns crimes em sua ficha!  
\- Tem razão, mas, temos que impedir que Andrea termine a sua vingança, ela pode não se arrepender das mortes, mas, ela não terá mais nada para perseguir, nenhuma motivação e temo o que ela pode fazer se chegar a isso! – disse Bruce. Selina mordeu os lábios e ela acenou concordando e então eles saíram para encontrar Andrea, então perceberam que ela não pode ser encontrada em lugar nenhum da batcaverna, a tela dos computadores estava ligada, Bruce e Selina se aproximaram e as notícias estavam relatando o assassinato de Arthur Reeves e algumas imagens mostravam o corpo dele com um panfleto antigo, Bruce pausou a imagem a passou a procurar esse panfleto para encontrar a correspondência, Parque De Diversões Mundo Gotham; um parque dos anos sessenta, fechado nos anos oitenta que foi comprado por Carl Beaumont para ser demolido, ele ainda não tinha projeto para o que construir no lugar, mas, seria o grande investimento dele; Charles Goodstrong sabia que Andrea reconheceria o lugar e ela determinada saiu; saiu pela cachoeira; Batman estava se vestindo e se preparando:  
\- Vou com você! – disse Selina:  
\- Tudo bem, vamos! – disse Bruce colocando a máscara. Foi nesse momento em que estavam se aproximando do Batmóvel em que as comunicações ganharam vida:  
\- “Batman, Catwoman”! “Batwoman aqui, eu preciso de reforço”! – disse Batwoman enquanto se ouviu tiros no fundo da comunicação, isso parou os dois que se olharam:  
\- Eu vou reforçar Batwoman, você vai ajudar Andrea! – disse Catwoman indo para sua moto, subindo e partindo, Batman entrou no batmóvel, ligou e partiu.  
Andrea havia chegado ao Parque De Diversões Mundo Gotham em sua roupa de Fantasma; ela havia visto as notícias da morte de Arthur Reeves e visto o panfleto e logo soube onde ela deveria estar; seu pai havia comprado o parque e tinha grandes projetos para ele; tudo isso seria demolido e dado lugar a um shopping, área empresarial e área residencial gerando milhares de empregos, mas, seu pai foi assassinado por Charles Goodstrong e agora sua vingança estava chegando perto de ser concluída, mais uma morte hoje e ela poderia ter paz; ela começou a andar vendo uma luz acessa na torre do parque; ela sabia aonde iria. Charles Goodstrong estava esperando, ele havia se preparado, havia calculado cada passo que faria, hoje, ele eliminaria uma ponta solta; isso foi uma lição para ele, não deve haver pontas soltas em sua profissão, depois de hoje à noite, ele iria revisar todas as missões que realizou e se certificar que não haveria nada para incomodar ele no futuro, mas, agora, ele tinha o problema para resolver e isso começaria hoje especialmente quando a fumaça surgiu e o sujeito entrou:  
\- Charles Goodstrong, o anjo da morte o espera! – disse o sujeito:  
\- Estou impressionado! – disse Charles – Você não pode saber, mas, causou caos dentro da máfia, esses três não são peixes grandes, mas, a liderança estava usando eles para tocar os negócios enquanto se escondem do Batman e de seus companheiros! Ao tirar esses três causou um grande atraso nos negócios!  
\- Você não tem medo da morte, Sr. Goodstrong? – perguntou o sujeito:  
\- Não! – respondeu Charles – Aliais, não sei o seu nome!  
\- Fantasma! – disse o sujeito:  
\- Bem, Fantasma; não tenho medo da morte, mas, isso não quer dizer que não vou lutar pela minha vida!  
\- Ótimo! – disse Fantasma – Assim a sua morte não teria graça!  
As lâminas das manoplas pularam e Fantasma atacou, mas, então o golpe com a lâmina foi defendido com o braço esquerdo, mas, foi o barulho de metal se chocando com metal que impressionou Fantasma e então Charles Goodstrong saiu mais para a luz e pode ver metal por todo o corpo dele  
\- Exoesqueleto! – disse Charles explicando a sua aparência – Cortesia da Cyber Company, você acha que eu viria para essa briga arriscando que o Batman pudesse aparecer?  
Charles perguntou isso com um sorriso presunçoso:  
\- Nesses últimos meses notei que Batman está mais forte, mais ágil, mais resistente! – disse Charles – E a Cyber Company ficou feliz em saber que eu testaria o seu produto com uma possível luta contra o Batman!  
Charles aplica um soco no Fantasma o jogando para trás ao qual atravessou a janela, mas, Fantasma se recuperou e conseguiu pousar sem maiores danos; Charles pulou e pousou sem problemas:  
\- Agora, quem está debaixo dessa máscara? – perguntou Charles – Srta. Beaumont!  
\- Então você descobriu! – disse Andrea desativando o modulador de voz:  
\- Recentemente aprendi que pontas soltas pode ser um problema futuro! – disse Charles e ele avançou socando com a esquerda no estomago de Andrea e depois de direita atingindo as suas costas e ela caiu no chão, Charles deu alguns passos para trás, Andrea se levantou e aplicou um golpe, Charles desviou e acertou uma joelhada de esquerda em Andrea que se curvou de dor, mas, ela conseguiu reagir acertando um soco de baixo para cima de direita no rosto de Charles e depois acertou um soco de esquerda e em seguida um chute de direita que Charles defende e então com um soco de esquerda acerta Andrea a mandando para longe:  
\- Você tem uns bons truques, mas, eu também tenho os meus! – disse Charles tirando um controle do cinto e o apertou e nesse momento ligando uma turbina atrás dela a puxando, Andrea não conseguiu se firmar e ela foi puxada em direção as hélices, mas, rapidamente se agarrando a um mastro e se segurando, mas, ela surpresa por algo ainda estar funcionando e admitindo que não conseguisse aguentar, mas, então em meio ao barulho da turbina, outro barulho foi ouvido, um barulho de disparo que acertou a turbina, e ela explodiu, a explosão jogou Andrea para frente e ela caiu no chão; Charles olha para o Batmóvel com o canhão a mostra e decide se afastar, Batman sai do batmóvel e se aproxima de Andrea e a ajuda a ficar de pé:  
\- Você vai até o fim com isso! – disse Batman:  
\- Eles me tiraram tudo, meu pai, minha vida, você! – disse Andrea – Não estou dizendo que seja certo ou até sensato, mas, é tudo que me resta, por isso, você me ajuda ou sai do meu caminho!  
\- Sabe que não posso permitir que chegue até o fim! – disse Batman:  
\- Veja o que fizeram conosco! – gritou Andrea – O que poderíamos ter! Eles tinham que pagar!  
\- E quando acabar, o que vai ser? – perguntou Batman:  
\- Eu não posso responder até descobrir! – respondeu Andrea e então a fumaça explodiu e ela desapareceu. Andrea estava andando na direção que Charles havia recuado; ela tinha o visto recuando quando Batman surgiu com o seu tanque e um canhão; agora Andrea tinha que encontrá-lo e terminar isso para sempre; ela entrou em uma das atrações, prédios em miniaturas; uma representação do que seria a moderna Gotham e então ouviu uma arma sendo engatilhada; ela se virou e viu Charles segurando uma metralhadora pesada:  
\- A chegada do Batman não é uma surpresa! – disse Charles apontando à metralhadora – Isso só faz com que eu lide com você rapidamente!  
Charles disparou a sua metralhadora, Andrea correu desviando dos disparos se escondendo enquanto os tiros passavam zumbindo do lado dela destruindo as maquetes; Fantasma não tinha muitas opções em retaliar sem ser atingindo, por isso estava se protegendo, esperando a munição acabar para poder reagir enquanto ele recarregaria, mas, então dois batarangues surgiram, um cravando na arma e outro atingindo as mãos de Charles que largou a arma; ele olhou para o lado para receber um soco de direita do Batman; Charles reagiu aplicando um soco de direita em que Batman se abaixou desviando e socando com a esquerda rapidamente o fígado e em seguida o rosto de Charles que recuou, olhou diretamente para o Batman e em seguida cuspiu sangue no chão; ele então avançou na direção de Batman que atacou primeiro socando de esquerda que Charles desviou se inclinando para trás e em seguida agarrando o braço de Batman com a mão esquerda e com a mão direita socando Batman duas vezes no rosto e em seguida uma joelhada em seu estômago; Batman trouxe o cotovelo direito para cima acertando o rosto de Charles, mas, ele se recuperou rapidamente aplicando um soco no rosto do Batman que caiu no chão; Charles se aproximou para agarrar o Batman, mas, ele reagiu chutando o seu rosto tirando um dente dele então Fantasma surgiu usando o ombro direito acertando Charles o jogando contra uma coluna do prédio, ele caiu no chão.  
Charles se levantou lentamente e os três se encararam e então avançaram; Charles aplicou um soco no peito do Fantasma que o jogou para trás e depois se abaixou desviando de um soco e foi aplicar um soco no Batman, mas, ele girou com os pés desviando do soco e Charles jogou a perna para trás tentando acertar Batman, mas, ele agarrou o seu pé e o levantou para a altura de sua cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que Fantasma surgiu saltando e chutando o peito de Charles com os dois pés em seu peito o mandando para trás, ele caiu no chão, em seguida ficando de joelhos com as mãos no chão cuspindo sangue:  
\- Acabou! – disse Batman:  
\- Sim! Acabou! – concordou Charles – Especialmente por que enchi esse lugar de explosivos e o show vai começar... Agora!  
Em seguida tudo tremeu desequilibrando e ao longe se podiam ouvir as explosões:  
\- Precisamos ir, agora! – gritou Batman. Andrea olhou para Charles pela última vez e em seguida chutou com sua perna direita na cabeça o nocauteando e em seguida Batman e Fantasma saíram correndo, saindo do prédio rapidamente, o Batmóvel estava esperando por eles; ambos entraram e Batman acelerou se afastando das explosões que estavam tomando de conta do lugar e que acontecia em sucessão e as estruturas não estavam suportando a pressão e estavam desmoronando; Batman começou a desviar por elas a aumentando a velocidade ou diminuindo dependendo dos sensores e dos satélites que estavam acompanhando a situação; uma estrutura caiu e Batman não viu jeito de contornar sem perder tempo que eles não tinham, então ativou os canhões da frente do batmóvel e disparou explodindo os escombros; disparou mais duas vezes e aumentando a velocidade e passou com força espalhando escombros e seguindo em frente; seguindo agora e desviando dos buracos que o chão do parque se abria; então Fantasma que estava em silêncio viu uma estrutura que podia levar eles para fora do parque:  
\- Estacionamento! – disse Fantasma. Batman não disse nada, apenas virou o batmóvel e disparou o canhão da frente destruindo a parede e entrando no estacionamento e rapidamente se dirigindo para a rampa de saída, então se percebeu que parte da rampa havia desmoronado; então Batman acelerou a ativou a combustão que colocou ambos colados no banco e o batmóvel saltou saindo do parque, mas, eles não pararam, continuaram a correr enquanto as explosões implodiam o parque:  
\- Você perguntou o que vai ser! – disse Andrea – Agora estou em paz! Acabou e eu posso recomeçar!  
Batman ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes:  
\- Aonde eu vou te deixar? – perguntou Batman:  
\- Essa máquina tem GPS? – perguntou Andrea tirando a máscara mostrando o seu rosto que estava machucado; Batman apontou para a tela do GPS e Andrea digitou as coordenadas e seguiu com o batmóvel para o local que Andrea havia indicado; fora de Gotham ficava um penhasco com vista para a cidade e foi lá que o batmóvel parou.  
Andrea havia tirado a roupa de Fantasma e jogado em um barril, ela agora estava vestindo tênis, calça, camisa e casaco preto, pegando uma granada incendiária do porta malas do carro; tirando o pino e o jogando dentro do barril, incendiando o equipamento:  
\- Andrea Beaumont saiu de Gotham horas antes da explosão! – disse Batman:  
\- Correto! – disse Andrea – Como garanti que mesmo vestindo como Fantasma permanecesse anônimo, estou livre para seguir como Andrea!  
\- Não como Fantasma? – perguntou Batman enquanto Andrea fechava o porta malas do carro:  
\- Não! – respondeu Andrea – Acho que não!  
\- Goodstrong vai levar a culpa pelas mortes! – disse Batman – Para onde vai agora?  
\- Atlanta, Geórgia! – respondeu Andrea:  
\- Está tão confiante em dizer isso para mim? – perguntou Batman e Andrea sorriu e ficou bem próxima do Batman:  
\- Com você não tenho esse problema! – disse Andrea e Batman deu um beijo em sua testa:  
\- Adeus Andrea! – disse Batman, o sorriso de Andrea ficou pequeno:  
\- Nunca é um adeus Bruce! – disse Andrea entrando no carro, ligando e saindo para a estrada, se afastando e deixando Batman na escuridão. Mais tarde, Batman havia chegado a casa; ele sentia; no momento em que chegou percebeu que tudo estava diferente, na verdade não tudo, ele estava diferente; foi durante o banho e quando saiu para dormir que percebeu que Selina havia mudado também; ambos viram as suas vidas mudadas completamente quando encarou o passado, David Franco fez isso para Selina, tanto que ela não mais dormia em casa; assim como Andrea Beaumont o impactou. Três dias depois da vingança de Andrea, Batman conseguiu colocar as acusações da morte de Chuck Sol, Buzz Bronski, Sal Valestra e Arthur Reeves fossem colocados em Charles Goodstrong, agora morto, por motivo que ele estava querendo mudar de vida e precisava apagar as pontas do passado, ele não iria parar com somente esses assassinatos, ele iria garantir que não houvesse nenhuma ponta solta em todos os seus trabalhos; com isso a investigação poderia ser encerrada; foi chegando de mais uma patrulha que ele viu Selina em seu uniforme sem a máscara; ele não a via fazia três dias; ambos se olharam, não com saudade ou raiva por ignorarem um ao outro, apenas entendimento e eles sabiam o que fazer:  
\- Vamos conversar! – disse Selina com um tom de finalidade; eles saíram da área da batcaverna e se dirigiram para uma área de convivência, ela entrou primeiro sendo seguido por ele, ela se virou e o encarou – Você mudou!  
\- Você também Selina! – disse Bruce tirando a máscara:  
\- Como isso aconteceu e não percebemos? – perguntou Selina:  
\- David Franco, Andrea Beaumont! – respondeu Bruce – Demora muito para perceber a mudança em nós mesmos; custa muito para admitir a nós mesmos!  
\- Foi com eles que moldamos o nosso presente e então vieram para nos assombrar! – disse Selina:  
\- Nos fazendo perguntar o que seria se não tivesse acontecido! – disse Bruce – Você viu David consumido pela ganância e nós vimos Andrea consumida pela vingança!  
\- E nada que fizemos mudou alguma coisa! – disse Selina:  
\- Nós mudamos! – disse Bruce:  
\- Tanto assim que não temos mais nenhuma certeza? – perguntou Selina se sentando ainda segurando a sua máscara:  
\- Temos a certeza sobre Batman e Catwoman! – respondeu Bruce se sentando de frente para Selina, tirando a máscara de suas mãos e a colocando no seu lado e segurando as mãos dela – O problema é a certeza sobre nós!  
\- Essa parte que estava mais teimosa em aceitar! – disse Selina – Sobre nós e o quanto David e Andrea impactaram em nossas vidas! Na escolha que vamos fazer para determinar o nosso futuro!  
\- Como Bruce e como Selina; não temos certeza de quem somos? – perguntou Bruce; ficou entre a afirmação e uma pergunta:  
\- Não! – respondeu Selina convicta – Não temos a certeza dos nossos sentimentos também!  
\- Tem razão! – concordou Bruce e em seguida respirou fundo – O que vamos fazer?  
\- Nós terminamos! – respondeu Selina – O melhor para nós é nos afastarmos e repensar sobre nós!  
\- Espero que no final ainda possamos ser amigos! – disse Bruce e Selina deu um pequeno sorriso:  
\- Ainda somos amigos Bruce! – disse Selina se inclinando em sua direção, ela pegou a sua máscara e saiu da sala deixando Bruce com seus pensamentos.  
Bruce estava na varanda de sua mansão olhando para o céu, depois que Selina tinha ido embora, sem a armadura, ele não havia tomado banho e estava bebendo; um caso raro já que ele não bebia temendo que seus sentidos fossem embotados e ele não pudesse fazer o trabalho como Batman:  
\- As coisa da Srta. Kyle foram embaladas e ao amanhecer serão despachadas para a casa dela! – disse Alfred se aproximando:  
\- Obrigado Alfred! – disse Bruce e em seguida tomou mais um gole de uísque – Eu mudei Alfred?  
\- Sim! – respondeu Alfred – Você e a Srta. Kyle confrontaram o momento do passado ao qual fizeram escolhas importantes; Srta. Kyle enfrentou a perda de um amor e ela ficou relutante em ter relacionamentos para arriscar perde-los; já o senhor; sofreu com o término da Srta. Beaumont e fechou o seu coração por medo de amar novamente e com isso o risco de ter o seu coração quebrado novamente! Ambos viram as mentiras e verdades sobre cada uma das situações e ambos mudaram! Ambos não têm mais a certeza; talvez vocês se reencontrem; talvez sigam em frente com outras pessoas! As mudanças acontecem Patrão Bruce; não quer dizer que todas sejam ruins!  
Uma semana depois, Selina saiu de Gotham e com ela veio uma surpresa desagradável que pegou Bruce e seus amigos de surpresa; Harleen Quinzel também havia saído; sumido do mundo sem se despedir de ninguém; sem contato ou meios de encontrá-la. Bruce percebeu as mudanças em se mesmo, mas, agora, ele tinha que olhar para as mudanças ao seu redor.  
Atlanta no estado da Geórgia é um estado bonito, não foi a sua primeira escolha, mas, para Andrea Beaumont foi uma escolha de recomeço, depois da morte de seu pai, ela começou a planejar a sua vingança e de como recomeçaria a sua vida em outro lugar; em Atlanta ela começou a investir e aumentar a fortuna que seu pai havia deixado; adquiriu uma casa e estava bem resolvida economicamente e assim como seu pai, se tornou uma investidora e assim estava tocando a sua vida quando recebeu um pacote da Wayne Enterprises, quando abriu viu três frascos com líquidos da cor preta, azul e amarela com um aplicador, ela pegou um bilhete que estava ao lado de um pen drive; ela decidiu ler o bilhete:  
\- “Você queimou a sua fantasia para recomeçar, mas, às vezes não conseguimos nos desfazer do passado e da fantasia e ela sempre está voltando; isso é para o caso de quando e se voltar. BW”! – Andrea leu o bilhete e pegou o pen drive e o colocou em seu laptop vendo sobre os líquidos nos fracos; ela tinha que admitir, Bruce tinha razão e eles seriam bem úteis caso ela precise.


	19. Ao Encontro Do Demônio

Capítulo 19  
Ao Encontro Do Demônio

 

Depois que Selina saiu e depois de vasculhar o apartamento de Harleen, se descobriu por meio de Maggie Burton, a irmã mais nova de Selina e sua protegida, Holly Robinson que Harleen havia passado um recado que ela saiu da cidade precisando de um tempo para se mesma; Bruce respeitou isso e nem perguntou para onde ela foi; Harleen foi mais complicado, ela se demitiu de seu emprego que por se só já é estranho, ela queria estar lá, ajudando da sua maneira e em seguida vende algumas de suas posses e sai da cidade deixando um bilhete dizendo que não está se sentindo como se realizasse o seu sonho de ajudar essas pessoas internadas e que tinha que sair para reencontrar a energia necessária para continuar; não podia ser declarado um caso de sequestro, mas, a saída de Harleen abalou o seu círculo de amigos e como sendo um dos fatores para a saída de Selina, Bruce decidiu que estava na hora de visitar algumas de suas subsidiárias na Ásia, ele estava indo visitar Ra’s Al Ghul como havia combinado, Bruce estava fazendo a mala com Dick entrando no quarto:  
\- Você tem certeza disso? – perguntou Dick:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Bruce – É necessário, Ra’s Al Ghul não é um homem para se irritar ou ofender, eu tenho que ir até ele como combinei com sua filha Talia; eu não vou adiar mais isso!  
\- Vi visitar também os outros heróis que estão surgindo? – perguntou Dick:  
\- Claro! – respondeu Bruce – Ted é um bom homem, ele tem esse sexto sentido em relações as pessoas, por isso, ele é o responsável pela rede de heróis e vigilantes; ele ainda é humano e pode estar errado, mas, em nova das dez vezes ele está certo!  
Bruce fechou a mala:  
\- Tenho Kate, Bette e você para segurar as pontas na cidade por uns dias! – disse Bruce:  
\- Eu nunca imaginei você ser uma pessoa que confia fácil! – disse Dick:  
\- Eu não! – disse Bruce – Mas, confio em Ted!  
Bruce estava em seu jato particular cruzando os céus do mundo em direção à Austrália, lá está à base de Searchers Inc; uma empresa que ele ouviu falar que estava trabalhando com vários governos e acabando com negócios de organizações criminosas na Ásia; eles até estavam conseguindo entrar na China e atacando esses grupos criminosos, mas, o que chamou a atenção sobre ele é quem fundou e comanda o grupo, Adeline Kane, ex-esposa de Slade Wilson, o Deathstroke; ela sozinha sendo impressionante, divide o tempo entre a empresa da sua família, a Gryphon Knight Aviation e a Searchers Inc, por isso, Bruce tinha um interesse em conversar com ela, ele tinha que saber mais sobre Slade, não o que já tinha em seu arquivo, mas, o que somente sua ex-esposa sabia sobre ele, mas, não é somente de grupos criminosos e Deathstroke que essa empresa trabalha, ela também interfere nos planos criminosos do Conde Tavolara, Jacques Morel, natural da França e ex-marido de Adeline Kane e um criminoso que ainda não foi pego, Wade LaFarge, o Rager, o meio irmão de Slade que tem um ódio para o próprio Slade e por associação para Adeline e seus filhos, Bill Walsh, O Chacal, um mercenário que teve problemas por causa de Slade e que busca vingança contra ele e sua família e também muitos outros.  
Em seu jato, Bruce olha para os novos arquivos de heróis que surgiram no mundo, depois de Wonder Woman voltando para o mundo, mais mulheres heroínas surgiram em todo o mundo inspirados por ela; Ted Grant Sênior. avaliou todas elas; a primeira é Beatriz Da Costa, nascida no Rio De Janeiro; Brasil, vindo de família rica, ingressou como modelo em sua juventude e praticando esportes até que decidiu que precisava de mais e acabou entrando para a ABIN (Agência Brasileira De Inteligência) onde em sua primeira missão consistiu em rastrear equipamentos experimentais que produziam material incendiário piroplasmático; durante uma confusão que se instalou ela acabou sendo exposta ao material e o gene meta humano nela se ativou e ela descobriu que podia cobrir seu corpo com uma chama de plasma verde, atirar rajadas longas e curtas de chama verde, intangibilidade quando está na forma de fogo e voo, ela foi resgatada da confusão e durante uma investigação não foi responsabilizada pelo aconteceu e ela continuou com sua vida e aprendendo sozinha a controlar seus poderes, mas, ela não foi à única que foi afetada, Branco Saldanha também foi e também adquiriu poderes de fogo plasmático, só que preto e ele agora se chama Darkfire e com isso aterrorizou a cidade do Rio De Janeiro e somente com Beatriz assumindo o nome de Fire confrontou Darkfire e lutando dentro da cidade causando estragos por quatro quarteirões é que conseguiu derrotá-lo, somente preso foi identificado; Beatriz conseguiu manter sua identidade e somente a ABIN sabe sobre ela.  
Bruce viu anotações de Ted que a conheceu e ele estava recomendando; outro arquivo que ele estava lendo é o de Tora Olafsdotter na Finlândia, os relatos vieram da capital Helsinque de uma mulher capaz de manipular gelo em várias formas; projetar de suas mãos em vários níveis de força e forma e envolver seu corpo com gelo resistindo a determinados níveis de calor, ela havia surgido no início do ano, mas, se manteve em segredo até que Wonder Woman ressurgiu e ela teve a coragem para se levantar e se mostrar para o mundo e seu país, só mais tarde identificado com o nome de Tora Olafsdotter, a sucessora de Sigrid Nansen, a Dama De Gelo; então podendo confiar em Ted Grant Sênior; ela enfrentou seu primeiro inimigo; Black Ice; Aatami Korhonen; um homem do norte da Finlândia que também adquiriu os mesmos poderes que Tora, mas, ele quer usar para praticar crimes e enriquecer fácil; mas, Tora estava lá para desafiá-lo e vencê-lo.  
Outra que surgiu ao mesmo tempo foi Alba Garcia em Austin, no estado do Texas; ela ganhou notoriedade combatendo bandidos e grupos racistas que matam imigrantes que entram pelo Texas; Ted Sênior; não sabe nada sobre ela que surgiu com o nome de Orquídea Negra com a capacidade de super força, mudança de forma, voar, garras, resistência e durabilidade aumentadas; foi investigando que Ted aprendeu o nome dela e que ela está sozinha no mundo; foi se encontrando com ela que na conversa ela revelou que está ligada a forças que ligam e permeiam toda a vida animal e microrganismos e toda a vida vegetal do universo que lhe deu poderes e imortalidade e agora ela estava usando para combater o crime, especialmente quando um dos criminosos, John Dawson resolveu mexer com forças sobrenaturais sem entender nada ganhando poderes malignos que matava as coisas vivas ao redor dele aos poucos e quando ele tocava-nos mesmos se enchiam de magia negra e se tornavam seus escravos e não havia como resolver a não ser com a morte; Orquídea Negra derrotou John Dawson ao qual se auto intitulou como Greymark e ele havia fugido para uma dimensão em que ela não poderia alcançá-lo; Ted Sênior afirmou que ainda queria testá-la e isso colocou Bruce em alerta, mas, ele poderia confiar nas escolhas de Ted.  
Zinda Blake, a dona da Blackhawk Industries e um piloto habilidoso que já integrou a força aérea foi uma surpresa quando Ted Sênior a conheceu; com os recursos da sua empresa ela se tornou Lady Blackhawk na sua cidade em Portland no estado de Washington e combatendo o crime da cidade por alguns meses até que acabou confrontando uma mulher que atendia como Vex; ela apenas roubou tecnologia para se mesmo; Lady Blackhawk a investigou para descobrir seu nome, mas, parecia que havia apagado de qualquer banco de dados, mas, ainda conseguiu descobrir as motivações; vingança contra a morte de sua família e estava claro que não importava se os inocentes morriam no caminho; Lady Blackhawk a confrontou e prendeu Vex, mas, mesmo com acesso as digitais dela; não foi possível identificá-la; no caso de Lady Blackhawk que está usando mascara, ela se identificou para Ted Sênior depois que explicou sobre a rede que ele havia criado e Zinda resolveu fazer parte.  
Outra que surgiu para o mundo foi Gabrielle Doe no Missouri; foi Ted Sênior que colocou esse nome dela; pois ela não se lembra de seu nome verdadeiro ou de suas memórias antes de sua morte, apenas lembra que tem uma entidade dentro de seu corpo; um ser de luz de uma antiga raça chamada de Aurakles que lhe trouxe a vida e deu poderes e a imortalidade; essa entidade apenas estava curiosa dos seres humanos e de seus corpos feitos de carne e queria experimentar o que eles experimentam e a morte recente de Gabrielle foi uma oportunidade perfeita; de início não se sabia o que Gabrielle queria fazer com os novos poderes, imortalidade, memória eidética, voo, disparos de rajadas de luz, cada cor tem uma função diferente, super força, resistência, durabilidade; mas, foi em Kansas City que ela foi confrontada por Zarmax, um ser de escuridão que atacou Gabrielle buscando destruir a entidade de luz já que esses seres o impediam de cobrir o universo em escuridão eterna, Gabrielle lutou contra ele arrasando quatro quarteirões da cidade para finalmente derrotá-lo o expulsando do planeta; Ted a chamou de Halo e ela gostou e aceitou o nome, ela tinha uma nova vida, como Gabrielle Doe e como Halo, mantendo o rosto coberto quando se transforma se cobrindo de uma aura preta sólida como roupa e quando usar as rajadas de luz, a roupa assume cada cor que ela pretende usar.  
Outro surgimento aconteceu em Baltimore, no estado de Maryland; foi recentemente, uma mulher que Ted Sênior conheceu chamada de Janet Fals que adquiriu a habilidade de pirocinese, e que para todos os efeitos; foi treinada pelo seu pai para aprender a controlar os seus poderes e queria levar uma vida normal acabou sendo atacada por um dos inimigos de seu pai; que no caso ele trabalha para a CIA; Ezequiel Brand, mais conhecido como Echon; um homem sem poderes, mas, um soldado treinado com a capacidade de usar todos os tipos de armas e todos os tipos de veículos além de ser um grande estrategista; Janet ficou gravemente ferida, mas, seu pai a salvou dando uma armadura experimental da agência que regenera o usuário de qualquer ferimento; Janet e seu pai confrontaram e derrotaram Echon e a CIA o mandou para sua prisão, mas, Janet viu a vida de seu pai como o custo para ter essa vitória e nos últimos suspiros, ele a chamou de Firebrand e assim Janet estava combatendo o crime com esse nome.  
Agora, em um lugar completamente fechado ao mundo externo, mas, não conseguiu conter as informações para sair e mundo aprender; no Irã, na capital Teerã; as Videntes; as irmãs Kahina e Sayeh; ambas possuidoras da precognição e do Selo Da Clareza que dá ao usuário a capacidade de falar qualquer língua e ler qualquer texto e especialistas e combate corpo a corpo, magia e cimitarra surgiram combatendo o crime da capital, além de combater a opressão do regime e que certamente o governo vai caçá-las para matá-las, mas, mesmo assim continuaram as suas ações ajudando as pessoas e desviando do governo, mas, então acabaram enfrentando um inimigo; Nureddin, um mago usuário de magia negra que buscou realizar todas as atrocidades para buscar a imortalidade; dos tempos do Império Persa, ele conseguiu e continuou com seus feitos até que confrontou as irmãs, já que ele as queria, para realizar um ritual e absorver para se as habilidades delas e isso resultaram em um confronto contra Nureddin e seus servos zumbificados no centro da cidade que todos assistiram, no final, elas conseguiram derrotar Nureddin de uma vez por todas, seus feitos foram gravados e espalhados para fora do Irã, o governo não pode fazer nada para conter e o mundo as conhecia, o poder e o que fizeram.  
Mais um surgimento de uma heroína inspirada na Wonder Woman aconteceu em Paris, na França; bandidos e grupos criminosos além de células terroristas estavam sendo vencidas por uma mulher vestida de vermelho; os primeiros avistamentos aconteceram em há quase um ano, mas, só agora começou a ganhar mais visibilidade; Ted Grant Sênior averiguou os boatos que estavam se espalhando sobre essa heroína e logo a viu; ela se revelou Constance D’Aramis II; filha de Vivian D’Aramis e sobrinha de Constance D’Aramis; por que ela logo confiou de cara para Ted Sênior, o simples fato que as duas irmãs conhecem Ted Grant Sênior, elas treinaram com ele para cada uma assumir a identidade de Raposa Escarlate, mas, Constance D’Aramis sofreu um acidente grave que a deixou com sequelas pelo resto da vida e sua irmã Vivian resolveu dedicar a cuidar da irmã, enquanto fundou a Revson Corporation e teve uma filha; Constance que agora a herdeira da empresa e a Raposa Escarlate estava combatendo o crime e ganhando notoriedade e seu nome começou a aparecer nas notícias, até que ela foi desafiada; ela se auto intitula Maxim; ela lutou contra uma mulher que contém super força, agilidade e durabilidade melhoradas, ela pode se vestir uma armadura negra de aspecto medieval com um capacete com chifres; Constance conseguiu derrotar ela depois de demolir meio quarteirão da parte pobre da cidade e descobrir seu nome; Emma Benoit; agora a Raposa Escarlate estava em evidência para a França toda e o mundo, a sua luta contra Maxim foi gravado e colocado na internet.  
Mais uma que surgiu no cenário de heróis e vigilantes foi em Washington, Capital Dos EUA; uma mulher com capacidade de manipular a escuridão; boatos de que uma mulher mascarada que se mistura a escuridão aterrorizando os bandidos da capital e políticos corruptos além desses poderes também sendo capaz de combate corpo a corpo com extrema eficiência e isso levou Ted Grant Sênior quando foi investigá-la a testá-la em combate e durante esse teste ganhando a confiança dela; Eve Eden que se intitula de Sombra Da Noite; ela explicou sobre os seus poderes e a capacidade de viajar entre dimensões; em específico viajar para o Reino Das Sombras onde sua mãe foi rainha e onde ela conseguiu os seus poderes, sua mãe sendo banida para esse reino devido ao golpe provocado pelo novo rei; Incubus; foi nesse momento em que Incubus atacou matando a sua família, Eve atacou Incubus e eles lutaram devastando parte do subúrbio da capital, mas, ele havia sido derrotado e jogado de volta para o Reino Das Sombras; Ted ficou por perto para ajudar Eve Eden a passar pelo luto da perda da família.   
O Soro Negro é uma benção para Bruce e os outros; especialmente a quem ele escolhe compartilhar, mas, os surgimentos de heróis nesses últimos tempos, o fez pensar sobre dar o Soro Negro a todos eles, em alguns que são humanos de base e outros têm poderes, mas, tem o tempo de vida normal e não estendido; ele sabia que todos que precisassem podiam se beneficiar do soro; a Terra precisa, depois de duas eras de heróis, estava na hora e com a tecnologia desse tempo permitir que os heróis e vigilantes atuassem por mais tempo e não dependessem da próxima geração para continuar a salvar o mundo e proteger os inocentes, por isso, com parceria com Ted Grant Sênior, Bruce fabrica o Soro Negro, Azul e Amarelo e usando a sua rede distribuindo para os heróis e vigilantes; nisso, Bruce está dando um salto de fé e confiando totalmente e Ted para garantir que todos os destinatários recebam o soro e tenham a escolha de usá-lo ou não. Bruce aterrissou na Austrália, na cidade de Sidney para ser mais específico, ele pegou um carro e fez checagem no hotel em que estava hospedado; ele havia investigado tudo o que podia reunir sobre a Searchers Inc e sobre quem comanda essa organização e a quem ela é relacionada; com muito cuidado e cautela conseguiu entrar em contato com a líder da organização e marcar uma conversa com ela; em um restaurante enquanto a espera; uma mulher se senta:  
\- Sr. Wayne! – disse a mulher:  
\- Sim! – confirma Bruce:  
\- Meu nome é Adeline Kane! – se apresentou Adeline – Eu comando a Searchers Inc!  
\- É um prazer, Sra. Kane! – disse Bruce:  
\- Estou curiosa sobre você Sr. Wayne; o que um bilionário quer com a minha empresa? – perguntou Adeline:  
\- A Gryphon Knight Aviation; uma parceria! – respondeu Bruce – A Searchers Inc; bem, tenho um amigo que usa a noite de Gotham como o momento certo para bater em criminosos com as mãos nuas!  
\- O que ele quer? – perguntou Adeline:  
\- Ele investigou sobre você Sra. Kane e sabe sobre o seu ex-marido! – respondeu Bruce:  
\- Ele quer confirmar sobre as minhas intenções! – afirmou Adeline:  
\- Sim, dado o encontro entre o seu ex-marido e ele! – disse Bruce – E como tenho essa viagem programada, ele viu a chance e me abordou; enquanto ajudo nos interesses dele, eu promovo os meus em relação a minha empresa!  
\- Eu acredito em você, Sr. Wayne! – disse Adeline depois de um momento de silêncio e em seguida tirando um pen drive de sua bolsa e entregando para Bruce – Isso vai dizer tudo o que precisa saber, seu amigo pode confiar em mim; fundei a Searchers Inc com o propósito de combater as ações do meu ex-marido Jacques Morel; meu segundo ex-marido Slade Wilson, meu ex cunhado Wade LaFarge e também William Walsh; além de organizações criminosas e outros bandidos espalhados pela Ásia e Oceania; homens e mulheres como eles que prosperam no escuro e na criminalidade, que usam o caos como benefício próprio e não importa quantos inocentes são pegos no fogo cruzado!  
\- Eu entendo Sra. Kane! – disse Bruce:  
\- Eu não sei quais seus motivos para ajudar seu amigo, Sr. Wayne, não me importo com eles, mas, quero deixar claro que eu estou colocando a minha vida e a vida de meus filhos contra o meu ex marido e se o seu amigo tentar me impedir de matar Slade, eu vou considerá-lo um inimigo e acabar com ele! – disse Adeline:  
\- Você mataria Slade Wilson? – perguntou Bruce:  
\- Ele não é o mesmo desde Lian Yu e enquanto estiver vivo assim como os outros, meus filhos correm risco e farei de tudo para protegê-los! – respondeu Adeline – Pode entrar em contato comigo mais tarde Sr. Wayne sobre a Gryphon Knight Aviation, por enquanto boa tarde Sr. Wayne!  
Adeline saiu do restaurante e em seguida todos os clientes e funcionários também saíram deixando Bruce sozinho; claro que ele sabia que entrou no restaurante cercado por agentes da Searchers Inc. Bruce gastou duas semanas em negociações com a Gryphon Knight Aviation conseguindo chegar a um acordo em que todos estavam satisfeitos; depois disso ele seguiu viajem para o Japão indo se encontrar com seu sensei e com Kimiyo Hoshi; ela está treinando com o Clã Hanzo e ele tinha que conhecê-la; se aproximando na base do clã, ele entrou, sem resistência; claro que estava sendo vigiado; os guardas escondidos, silenciosos e prontos para agir a alguém que não conhecessem; ele sabe sobre isso, já fez parte de guarda; um homem de terno saiu da casa e se aproximou de Bruce enquanto subia as escadas:  
\- “Yōkoso” (Bem vindo)! – disse o homem curvando as costas:  
\- “Koko ni iru no wa yorokobashī kotodesu” (É um prazer está aqui)! – disse Bruce curvando as costas:  
\- Seu japonês é bom, mas, podemos falar em sua língua! – disse o homem:  
\- É bom vê-lo Akira! – disse Bruce sorrindo – Seu inglês está impecável!  
\- É bom vê-lo também Bruce! – disse Akira – Creio que está aqui para ver sensei!  
\- Sim! – confirmou Bruce – Tenho que conhecer a nova aluna do sensei!  
\- Venha comigo! – disse Akira entrando na casa. Bruce tirou os sapatos e as meias e entrou seguindo Akira pela casa que ele chamou de lar por um tempo chegando a grande sala onde o sensei Seiji está sentado em estado meditativo com Kimiyo Hoshi ao seu lado>  
\- Bruce – san! – disse Sensei Seiji curvando a cabeça, ainda mantendo os olhos fechados:  
\- Sensei! – cumprimentou Bruce se curvando:  
\- Sente-se! – disse sensei – Vamos conversar!  
Bruce se sentou:  
\- Você já tem ciência da nossa nova integrante; Kimiyo Hoshi! – disse Seiji:  
\- É um prazer! – disse Kimiyo curvando a cabeça; Bruce fez o mesmo:  
\- Você passou por muita coisa, meu aluno, quando decidiu usar as sombras para fazer justiça! – disse Seiji:  
\- Sim! – concordou Bruce – E agora você tem uma aluna que vai atuar na luz para trazer justiça!  
Seiji sorriu:  
\- Sim! – confirmou Seiji – Você atua como Batman enquanto Kimiyo atua como a Dra. Light!  
\- Você é o Batman! – disse Kimiyo surpresa:  
\- Estou aqui, por que temos um sensei em comum e também por conhecermos Ted Grant Sênior! – disse Bruce nem negando ou confirmando as palavras de Kimiyo, as palavras de seus sensei devem ser o suficiente para ela; Bruce enquanto tinha negócios no Japão com a Wayne Enterprises, ele ficou na casa do clã treinando como fez anos atrás, ele treinou com Kimiyo e gostou de vê-la progredindo no treinamento e pode vê-la e conhecê-la e viu que ela estava decidida e séria em usar os seus poderes para o bem, mais uma vez Ted Sênior havia acertado em relação a mais uma aliada, por isso, Bruce deu a ela o Soro Negro, Azul e Amarelo e com uma promessa de que ela estudaria os seus poderes e encontraria uma fraqueza e diria a ele; com isso, vendo-a comprometida ainda mais com o uso dos seus poderes para trazer justiça, Bruce partiu do Japão e em seguida aterrissou na última parada antes de visitar Ra’s Al Ghul; Hong Kong; dessa vez; Bruce não iria atrás do Dragão Verde como Bruce Wayne; ele iria como Batman; seria a primeira vez como Batman fora de Gotham; Bruce queria saber mais sobre Oliver Queen e o que ele está fazendo em Hong Kong em segredo sobre estar vivo e em um continente.  
Diferente de Gotham, Hong Kong é bastante iluminada e isso exige toda a habilidade de Batman para furtividade, ele não tem problema em admitir que o Dragão Verde é muito melhor do que ele quando se trata de furtividade; seu equipamento veio no batjato depois que foram encaixados tanques extras de combustível e ele pode fazer grandes viagens, essa noite ele interferiu em bandidos evitando as tríades para não deixar qualquer operação que o Dragão Verde esteja desenvolvendo contra eles confuso; foi nessa noite depois de bater em alguns bandidos, em cima de um prédio assistindo a cidade:  
\- Eu sei que você está aí! – disse Batman:  
\- Quanto tempo sabe? – perguntou o Dragão Verde saindo das sombras com seu arco e flecha em mãos:  
\- Desde que chegou! – respondeu Batman – Tive dificuldades em perceber você; não tenho medo em admitir que você é melhor do que eu em furtividade!  
\- Obrigado! – disse o Dragão Verde e Batman conseguiu ver um pequeno sorriso por debaixo do capuz – Por que está aqui em Hong Kong?  
\- Temos alguém em comum! – respondeu Batman – Ted Grant Sênior!  
\- Então você conhece a minha identidade! – afirmou Dragão Verde:  
\- Sim! – confirmou Batman:  
\- Você vai me dizer a sua? – perguntou Dragão Verde:  
\- Ted confia em você e isso é o suficiente para mim! – disse Batman – Mas, não o suficiente ainda!  
\- Justo! – disse Dragão Verde:  
\- Trouxe algo para você que vai ajudá-la nos próximos anos! – disse Batman mostrando uma maleta preta perto de um dos aparelhos de ar condicionado – Cabe a sua escolha se vai usar ou não!  
\- Obrigada, mas, você não só veio para entregar um presente! – disse Dragão Verde:  
\- Não; eu sei da passagem de Oliver Queen em Hong Kong e sei que você interagiu com ele e já que você adotou um manto e uma máscara, certamente investigou a passagem dele! – disse Batman:  
\- Você está correto! – disse o Dragão Verde:  
\- Inicialmente o governo chinês declarou que houve um vazamento químico, mas, cavando fundo descobri que na verdade um vírus foi liberado por uma facção da Marinha Dos Estados Unidos e planejava culpar as tríades por isso! – disse Batman:  
\- Você espera que eu seja capaz de preencher alguns espaços em branco! – afirmou Dragão Verde:  
\- Sim! – disse Batman:  
\- O vírus se chama Alpha-Omega; uma arma biológica desenvolvida pela BTHK Biotech com a capacidade de destruir toda uma cidade; Oliver Queen tentou impedir que a arma caísse nas mãos de criminosos, mas, como ele acabou se envolvendo nisso, por um tempo eu não sabia e tenho a certeza que você não sabe! – disse Dragão Verde:  
\- Não! – disse Batman – Uma coincidência que não pode ser ignorada!  
\- Consegui um nome e esse nome também foi responsável pela distribuição da cura! – disse Dragão Verde:  
\- Quem? – perguntou Batman:  
\- ARGUS! – respondeu Dragão Verde. Bruce deixou Hong Kong depois que aprendeu sobre o que aconteceu de verdade; por mais que quisesse pesquisar sobre ARGUS, ele não podia, não queria correr o risco de chamar a atenção alertando essa organização; secreta de fato; ele nunca ouviu falar dela, por enquanto essa pesquisa ficaria para depois, em seu batjato, ele foi para o Tibet, segundo Talia onde ela nasceu, Bruce chegou em segredo e na capital Lhasa seguiu para o esconderijo onde havia se reencontrado com Talia, o lugar estava vazio e parecia que ninguém estava no local há muito tempo, mas, então vasculhando o lugar todo, encontrou uma foto sua com Talia nos tempo de universidade e no outro verso, números, Bruce identificou como coordenadas e logo estava viajando para o local; chegando no local que tinha a certeza foi o que Talia indicou, ele viu uma pista de pouso de terra onde aterrissou; saiu do batjato e com uma lanterna andou ao redor tentando encontrar um caminho ou qualquer sinal que o levasse ao próximo local; ficou assim por um tempo até que soldados da Liga Das Sombras o cercou; Bruce levantou os braços para o alto:  
\- Olá amado! – disse uma voz sensual feminina:  
\- Olá Talia! – disse Bruce abaixando os braços reconhecendo Talia se aproximando:  
\- Você veio; meu pai ficará feliz com sua visita; venha, ele está esperando! – disse Talia e Bruce a seguiu escoltado pelos soldados chegando a uma estrutura esculpida na montanha – Bem vindo a Nanda Parbat!  
Bruce parecia voltar no tempo no lugar onde não havia nenhuma tecnologia; o lugar todo iluminada por tochas e velas, Talia o levou para um quarto onde tomou um banho quente relaxante e com roupas condizentes com o lugar, Talia o escoltou para o seu pai que estava em uma grande sala de jantar; o homem estava sentado com as pernas cruzadas com uma mulher sentada ao seu lado esquerdo e outra mulher sentada mais atrás como segurança:  
\- Bem vindo a Nanda Parbat Bruce Wayne; eu sou Ra’s Al Ghul, o líder da Liga Das Sombras! – disse Ra’s:  
\- É um prazer está em sua morada e obrigado por me receber Ra’s Al Ghul! – disse Bruce:  
\- É o mínimo que posso fazer por você ter livrado de Henry Ducard! – disse Ra’s – Você já conhece Talia, essa é minha filha e irmã mais nova Nyssa e atrás dela é uma de suas principais tenentes; Tar-er al-Asfar! Sente-se e coma, depois vamos conversar!  
Bruce se sentou ao lado de Talia e ele começou a comer junto com os outros, palavras não foram trocadas, apenas o silêncio e apreciação de uma boa refeição; Bruce notara que havia uma tensão entre Talia e Nyssa quando notou que elas não se encaravam, mas, ao contrário, Tar-er não tirava os olhos de Nyssa, amor; talvez, mas, ao fim do jantar, todos ficaram de pé:  
\- Venha comigo Sr. Wayne! – disse Ra’s Al Ghul e suas filhas junto com o tenente de Nyssa ficaram para trás; Ra’s permitiu que Bruce andasse ao seu lado para uma varando onde chá estava sendo servido; ambos se sentaram em suas cadeiras:  
\- Devo admitir Sr. Wayne! – disse Ra’s Al Ghul – Quando minha filha me falou sobre o que fez para parar Henry Ducard, concordei com ela em recompensar você; de início eu não sabia o que dar a você ou o que pediria; afinal você é um homem com vastas riquezas!  
\- Sinceramente, eu não sei o que pedir ao senhor! – disse Bruce – Não é por causa da minha riqueza, é pelo fato de não conhecê-lo por não saber o que pedir se está ao seu alcance!  
\- Garanto Sr. Wayne; tudo está ao meu alcance! – disse Ra’s Al Ghul – Mas, mesmo eu tenho limites!  
\- Talvez seja isso, eu não sei os seus limites! – disse Bruce:  
\- Pode ser! – disse Ra’s – Levei um tempo para encontrar algo que possa agradar a você, tive que pesquisar sobre você e então percebi que já sabia quem é você!  
\- O nome da minha família! – disse Bruce:  
\- Seus pais! – disse Ra’s Al Ghul pegando Bruce de surpresa – Gotham e uma cidade cercada de crime e violência; a cada período, essa criminalidade cai e volta em um ciclo que dura desde fundação da cidade, mas, agora e me atrevo a dizer desde o assassinato brutal de seus pais que alcançou novos patamares que até fazem os mafiosos terem medo!  
Bruce olhou para Ra’s Al Ghul não negando as palavras dele:  
\- Foi assistindo esse ciclo que eu influenciei algumas das famílias mais ricas de Gotham e juntos criamos a Corte Das Corujas! – disse Ra’s; Bruce ficou calado surpreso, Ra’s pegou o olhar de Bruce – Sua família nunca participou do grupo Sr. Wayne; a corte tem a função principal de trazer a ordem e segurança para Gotham garantindo que o ciclo que cause muitas perdas e tem a autoridade de destruir a cidade se for necessário!  
\- Desde fundação houve três destruições! – disse Bruce:  
\- A Corte Das Corujas agindo com a minha benção! – disse Ra’s com o rosto neutro:  
\- Algo mudou! Você não me contaria sobre isso se algo não tivesse acontecido! – disse Bruce e Ra’s sorriu:  
\- Talia o chama de Detetive! – disse Ra’s – Mas, de fato, nesse último século, a corte passou de um grupo de proteção aos inocentes de Gotham para um grupo de ambiciosos que usam da violência para ficarem mais ricos e poderosos! Infelizmente somente percebi isso quando eles tentaram assassinar os seus pais!  
\- O que? – perguntou Bruce surpreso:  
\- Eles nunca conseguiram, seus pais foram assassinados pelo crime e não pela Corte Das Corujas! – disse Ra’s – Seus pais estavam fazendo um excelente trabalho e trazendo paz e prosperidade para a cidade e a corte não podia permiti isso!  
\- Por que está me contando tudo isso? – perguntou Bruce:  
\- Por que essa é a forma que eu encontrei de pagar a minha dívida com você Sr. Wayne! – respondeu Ra’s – Nesse momento em que conversamos, os membros estão sendo eliminados e assim à corte será extinta de Gotham!  
Bruce está entorpecido pelas palavras de Ra’s Al Ghul, tanto que não reagiu ao que estava acontecendo em Gotham:  
\- E assim, minha dívida está paga Sr. Wayne! – disse Ra’s se levantando e entrando no complexo deixando Bruce sozinho na varanda. Bruce ficou contemplado o que havia acontecido, ele estava mortificado, não havia como imaginar o que Ra’s Al Ghul disse uma mentira, ele tinha que acreditar que isso é a verdade; sem perceber; Bruce havia saído da varanda e chegado ao seu quarto onde Talia em um vestido de seda o estava esperando:  
\- Meu pai disse o que fez? – perguntou Talia:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Bruce abalado – É de verdade?  
\- Sim! – respondeu Talia sem nenhuma mentira ou malícia em sua voz – Meu pai já queria se livrar da Corte Das Corujas já algum tempo, ele precisava de um motivo, a sua ajuda veio no momento oportuno que meu pai queria e resolveu dois problemas de uma vez!  
\- Pensei que ele estando em dívida, eu pediria! – disse Bruce:  
\- O que você pediria? – perguntou Talia:  
\- Eu não sei! – respondeu Bruce – Guardaria para um momento que fosse realmente necessário!  
\- Meu pai faz as coisas do jeito dele amado! – disse Talia – Ele não deve mais nada a você!  
\- Eu não queria que fosse desse jeito; agradeço por saber da Corte Das Corujas, mas, eu teria caçados todos eles! – disse Bruce:  
\- E você teria conseguido amado, mas, meu pai usou esse momento e não há como voltar atrás! – disse Talia e ela abraçou Bruce buscando transmitir conforto para ele; eles ficaram abraçados sentido o calor um do outro não vendo o tempo passar, até que Talia se afastou do corpo de Bruce e eles se encararam e em seguida estavam se beijando; um beijo ardente e urgente cheio de luxúria e desejo que sempre sentiam um pelo outro; eles caíram na cama ainda juntos e se beijando como se suas vidas dependessem disso, cada um não querendo soltar o outro e o resto da noite foi preenchido pelos gritos de prazer de Talia. Na manhã seguinte; Bruce voltou para seu jato e partiu; ele estava voltando para casa. A viagem rendeu frutos que Bruce iria usar, assim como rendeu algumas informações que ele admitiria não estar esperando; chegando a Europa onde oficialmente estaria; ele embarcou em seu jato de luxo em Londres e voltou para Gotham descansando e perdido em seus pensamentos; chegando ao aeroporto onde Alfred o estava esperando, cumprimentando ele e entrando na limusine onde partiram para a Mansão Wayne:  
\- Como foi à viagem, Patrão Bruce? – perguntou Alfred:  
\- Informativa! – respondeu Bruce – Bastante informativa!  
Ambos sabiam que o carro estava protegido contra qualquer forma de escuta, por isso, não foi problema para Bruce contar para Alfred sobre o que aconteceu na viagem; Alfred ficou em silêncio enquanto digeria a notícia:  
\- Ra’s Al Ghul é um homem extremamente poderoso e perigoso! – disse Alfred:  
\- Concordo! – disse Bruce:  
\- O que você contou sobre a Corte Das Corujas esclarece sobre o massacre que aconteceu sobre algumas famílias ricas de Gotham! – disse Alfred – Tudo está pronto para atualizá-lo na Batcaverna!  
\- Ótimo! – disse Bruce – Tenho muito trabalho! Kate conseguiu cobrir para mim enquanto Gordon chamava?  
\- Sim, senhor, um belo trabalho cobrindo o senhor combatendo o crime na cidade, parece que os bandidos nem notaram a sua falta! – respondeu Alfred:  
\- Sempre nas sombras! – disse Bruce:  
\- Sempre nas sombras! – concordou Alfred.  
Bruce estava na batcaverna contando tudo para Kate, Bette, Dick e Leslie, contando sobre o que aconteceu na viagem e o que descobriu; todos estavam concordando sobre o perigo que o verdadeiro Ra’s Al Ghul representa e o mal que ele pode trazer a Gotham se ele decidir fazer isso; depois de explicar e entender; Bruce ouviu sobre o que aconteceu nesses dias em que esteve fora; ela enfrentou junto com Batgirl e Robin um novo supervilão; o Doutor em Física e Engenharia; Jake Baker nasceu em Gotham, cresceu em uma família estruturada de classe média tendo tudo de bom até que seus pais morreram depois que ele se formou e herdou uma lista de dívidas de seus pais e ele lutou para pagá-las até recorrendo ao roubo, acabou gostando disso e ele criou uma armadura com a capacidade de manipular a gravidade sobre qualquer objeto; uma armadura branca com listras negras que lhe rendeu o nome de Zebra Man; levou muito pensamento e cuidado para Batwoman, Batgirl e Robin derrotá-lo e ele sendo enviado para Blackgate e sua armadura apreendida já que não se podia fazer a engenharia reversa, Jake havia instalado medidas de autodestruição se alguém que não fosse ele tentasse mexer na armadura.  
Descansado, Batman estava de volta às noites de Gotham em cima de um prédio olhando para a cidade, dessa vez ele foi ao telhado da delegacia de polícia onde Gordon estava esperando por ele com o batsinal ligado; Batman junto com Batwoman, Batgirl e Robin estavam lá, mas, Batman apenas se aproximou do comissário:  
\- Comissário! – disse Batman:  
\- Você não apareceu em muitos dias! – disse Comissário Gordon:  
\- Muitas coisas aconteceram! – disse Batman – Estive resolvendo elas!  
\- E conseguiu? – perguntou Gordon:  
\- Sim! – respondeu Batman:  
\- Acho que foi a primeira vez que a cidade não contou com Batman para resolver um problema! – disse Gordon:  
\- Zebra Man! – disse Batman – Acho bom que isso tenha acontecido, mostra que a cidade não precisa do Batman, pelo menos do jeito que as coisas estão!   
\- Existem pessoas capacitadas para enfrentar os demônios de Gotham! – disse Gordon:  
\- Sempre existiu! – disse Batman – Somente tinha que vir alguém para fazê-las perceberem isso!  
\- Sim! – concordou o Comissário Gordon – Você veio na hora certa, eu não poderia dizer o estado das coisas se tivesse chegado tarde demais!  
\- Ainda sim, as pessoas acordariam a enfrentariam os demônios de Gotham! – disse Batman:  
\- Sim, mas, você nos ajuda! – disse Gordon – Uma ajuda muito bem vinda dado o que estamos enfrentando nesses últimos anos!  
\- Vamos vencê-los Gordon! – disse Batman – Tenho fé nisso!  
\- Espero que sim! – disse Gordon – Espero que sim!


End file.
